Miscalculation:  An Avatar the Last Airbender AU
by Alabaster86
Summary: A chance encounter with Zuko in the Earth Kingdom changes everything for Mai and for the Prince of the Fire Nation. Miscalculation is a tale of both adventure and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Miscalculation**

**An Avatar the Last Airbender AU **

A/N: This particular AU will have Mai encountering Zuko during 'The Chase'. That chance encounter will change many things for both the banished prince and the young noblewoman.

_**Prologue**_

The track machine rumbled across the rugged Earth Kingdom terrain, kicking up thick clouds of dust. Mai sat in the second of the two compartments that the powerful machine pulled behind it. She twirled a blade in one hand and with her other tapped a staccato beat on the arm of her chair. She was bored, terribly bored, and wanted nothing more than to get out of the metal prison she along with Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and their mutual friend, Ty Lee, had been stuck in for hours.

Mai, daughter of the new Governor of Omashu, was beginning to regret her decision to accompany Azula on her tour of the Earth Kingdom. She had thought it might be interesting, at least more interesting than hanging around a conquered city full of dull, morose people with only her parents and little brother for company. Mai had been wrong. It wasn't interesting or exciting or fun and Azula's drive to capture both the Avatar and her brother, Prince Zuko, was becoming a little excessive.

"You know girls, I've been thinking." Azula waited until both Mai and Ty Lee were looking at her. It took Mai a little longer. "Is there really any point in capturing either my brother or my uncle?"

Mai wasn't exactly sure what the princess was driving at but she had a pretty good idea. Azula wasn't the forgiving type or one to neglect her responsibilities. In fact, she was an overzealous perfectionist who thought herself superior to pretty well everyone in the entire world. The only person who could inspire fear or worry in the princess was her father, Fire Lord Ozai. It was _he_ who had sent his daughter to the Earth Kingdom to find both Zuko and Iroh, deemed traitors because of their actions during the Seige of the North. Mai didn't know all the details and didn't really want to, but Azula would go on and on about how stupid and incompetent Zuko was, how much of a failure he had always been and how badly she wanted to make him pay. They were useless after all, a waste of space, both of them and brought nothing but dishonor to the Fire Nation.

Mai tucked her blade back into its holster while keeping her pale gold eyes fixed on the princess's cold amber ones. Worry had entered into the equation now. Azula had a plan and her plans usually resulted in people getting hurt. Mai didn't want Zuko to be hurt. She hadn't seen him for three dreadfully long years, years he had spent as a banished and shamed prince, injured at the hands of his father in an Agni Kai and given only one hope of ever returning home to the Fire Nation; find the Avatar and bring him back to Ozai in chains. None of that mattered, though, not to Mai. Her relationship with Zuko, one that was just beginning to flourish before he was forced to leave, was still as important to Mai now as it had been then. Their bond had been born from mutual loneliness and a powerful connection that she was at a loss to explain. She and Zuko fit together. He, of all the people in her life, was the only one who didn't judge and expect and shut her down. He simply listened and sympathized. Their individual pains and sorrows became a sort of glue that held them together. Mai needed that. She wanted it and she craved it. Mai missed Zuko and more than anything she wanted to see him again.

"I never took you for the daydreaming type, Mai. I'm disappointed." Azula had caught her gathering wool. The princess's lips were pursed and she examined Mai closely, closely enough to make Mai feel uncomfortable. "Were you thinking about my brother?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Put him out of your mind, Mai. I've decided that he should be killed, along with my dear, old, fool of an uncle. I know that my father would approve and I would have a clear path to the throne. I really should have thought of it earlier."

Ty Lee gasped and looked openly shocked. Her wide grey eyes immediately filled with tears and she clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "You, you can't mean it, Azula. Zuko is your brother and Iroh was always so kind to us."

"I don't care, Ty Lee." Azula's voice brooked no argument. "Traitors and scum need to be put down. You should be glad that there are people like me who are willing to do the dirty work. Our nation will be greater because of it."

"Yes, Azula." Ty Lee adjusted the waistband of the little skirt she wore over her knee length pink pants. She was chewing on her lip and looked as though she wanted to cart wheel her way out of the compartment and forget about everything she had just heard.

Meanwhile, Mai had both hands tucked up into her wide sleeves. She caressed the sharp blades that sat hidden in her clothing and wondered if her knives would travel faster than the princess's powerful blue fire. Zuko couldn't die. Mai wouldn't let that happen or _she _would die trying to stop it. Without Zuko, what would be left to live for? Despite the turmoil of her thoughts, she managed to keep her features completely impassive. Years of being pushed into a corner and told to be quiet had some advantages.

"Mai, what do you think?"

Azula had moved to stand right in front of Mai. She peered at the fifteen year old knife thrower, a mix of curiosity and amusement on her face.

"You should do whatever you think is best, Azula," Mai answered dully.

"Yes, that's right. I should."

With fingernails that looked more like the talons of some vicious bird of prey, Azula flicked back the two loose pieces of brown hair that framed her face and gave Mai a smirk.

It was then that the track machine ground to a halt.

"What is it now?" the princess asked irritably. "Can't anything ever work properly?"

She opened the compartment's hatch, pulled the lever that lowered the gangplank and stepped down onto the rocky, dry ground. An engineer hopped out of the track machine itself and glanced fearfully down at Azula. Before stomping off to talk with the frightened man, the fourteen year old royal put a hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sun, and looked back to where they had been. She could see a figure approaching on some sort of beast, little bits of dust kicked up by the hooves. It appeared to be only a peasant, but he seemed strangely determined to rendezvous with the track machine. Yes, there was definitely something suspicious about their follower.

"Ty Lee, Mai, there's someone trailing us. I want one of you to ride back and meet him, take care of him if need be. We don't need anyone knowing our business, now do we?" Both girls popped their heads out of the compartment and glanced back at the distant figure. "Hmm, who should I pick? Whom do I trust more to do the job?" Azula put a finger to her chin and pretended to think very hard. "Mai," she decided after a moment, "saddle up the mongoose lizard and go after him. Ty Lee and I will continue to follow the Avatar and his little friends as soon as the vehicle is running again. Don't be too long now, have fun, and meet up with us when you're finished."

Mai did as she was told, reaching for the saddle and a water skin. She checked to make sure that all her blades and arrows were in place and then descended the gangplank on the eager mongoose lizard. She was glad to be out of that compartment, out in the fresh air, despite the extreme heat of it. She was relieved to be away from Azula. Mai gave Ty Lee a nod but avoided looking at the princess. With a quick jerk of the reins, the beast sprung into action and sped off, following the deep grooves made by the machine. The mysterious man did not slow down. He simply lowered his head and continued to press his mount. He and Mai were on a collision course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miscalculation**

**An Avatar the Last Airbender AU**

_**Chapter 1: What They'd Both Been Dreaming Of**_

Neither Mai nor the man, a man who wore a peasant's hat to keep off the sun and ragged looking Earth Kingdom clothing, were willing to move. It was as if they were playing a game of pig chicken, seeing who would lose nerve and veer out of the way first. Mai wished that she could see his face, look into his eyes, and intimidate him with her best glare. But the fool kept staring down and that damned hat did a good job of shading his face.

"The dirt must be awfully interesting," Mai muttered to herself. "Well, he is Earth Kingdom, after all." Chuckling at her bad joke, she pushed the mongoose lizard even harder.

The man, meanwhile, who, the closer she got to him, looked more like a boy around her age, finally lifted his head and stared directly at her. It wasn't his scar that Mai noticed first, but his deep gold eyes, eyes that she dreamed about at night and _had _for three straight years. It was Zuko, right there in front of her, in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. He had been that close and she hadn't even known it.

Right there in front of her, she thought again, hardly able to believe her good fortune. The reins in her hand were slack and she was giving her mount no direction. Apparently, it had a mind of its own, no matter how small, and had decided to continue straight at the ostrich horse; that was what Zuko rode. She could see it clearly now, of course.

"Zuko," Mai intoned softly. "It's me, Mai."

He couldn't _hear_ her, not over the pounding of_ his_ animal's clawed feet or the loud swishing noise of her animal's long tail. She looked for signs of recognition on the prince's face, but saw nothing. Zuko was so determined looking and seemed so sad and lost. Mai's heart broke a little bit as she stared at him. Then she saw something flicker in his eyes, noticed the twitching of his lips. He mouthed her name and Mai's heart began to mend, the tiny shattered pieces finding their way back to each other.

So engrossed in the other were they both, that neither noticed when their animals actually _did _collide, stupid, competitive beasts that they were. Both Mai and Zuko flew headlong into the dirt, landing together in a tangled heap of limbs, pale skin flushed bright pink, and faces close enough to kiss. Mai fought back the desire to do just that.

"Mai," Zuko breathed out slowly. "It _really_ is you. I, I thought, I mean, I hoped….are you all right?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. Mai was enjoying the feel of his body against hers and found that she couldn't move. Or maybe it was that she didn't want to. Zuko nodded back and gave her a shy smile, glad that she was uninjured. He gently moved her leg from on top of his, shifted their arms and then stood up. Extending a hand, every bit the honourable gentleman, Zuko helped Mai to stand. They gazed at each other silently, drinking faces and bodies in. Three years was a long time not to see someone, especially someone that you cared very much for.

* * *

><p>"Guess we should check the animals out," the prince suggested finally, lowering his gaze and fiddling with his dull brown sash.<p>

"Mmm, your hair is short," Mai declared, looking down and carefully examining her now dusty pointy toed Fire Nation shoes.

Zuko untied his hat and dragged calloused fingers through his cropped dark brown hair. "Yeah, um, yours is really shiny." He couldn't believe that she mentioned his hair of all things and hadn't given his scar so much as a glance. He also couldn't believe the stupid things he said sometimes.

Mai rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the prince. "I see three years away from home hasn't improved your ability to talk to girls." Her tone wasn't cruel but playful rather, and another smile tugged at Zuko's mouth. "So, what are you doing following Azula? You do know that she's in the track machine, don't you?"

"I know. People in the last village I passed through were talking about it and mentioned Azula. I, she tricked me a few weeks ago, told me I could come home, that my father had forgiven me. I actually believed her, Mai. But, her real plan was to bring me and Uncle back as prisoners. We got away and well, now we're refugees, just like so many people in the Earth Kingdom. I want to fight her again, prove that I can do better."

"You can't ever trust Azula. You know that, Zuko." Mai reached up with her hand and let it hover in front of the prince's face before finally touching just the edge of his scar. Zuko resisted the desire to flinch at her touch. He didn't like anyone putting their hands on the disfiguring mark, but Mai's fingers felt cool and soothing. They felt right. "And you don't need to prove anything."

"You have no idea what I've been through the past three years!" He shouted the words, his face scrunching up in anger and pain. Mai removed her fingers and stepped back, her own face growing angry. "I have _everything_ to prove."

"Not to me," she stated coolly. "And those three years weren't easy for me either." She stared into his eyes, willing him to understand what she meant by those words; I missed you. I never stopped thinking about you. There could never be anyone else.

He dropped his head into his hands and let out a low groan. "I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't want to leave (you). And I'm sorry you had a bad time. Everything is such a damned mess."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Mai agreed. She had inched forward again, wanting to be close to Zuko, wanting to touch. "So, what do we do? Azula thinks I'm 'taking care of' the peasant who was trailing her. She expects me to join her soon. The Avatar and his friends are not far. We've been following them."

"The Avatar is_ mine,_" Zuko hissed. "I need to capture him so I can get home. How dare she? She always ruins everything for me."

"Calm down," Mai placated, taking his hand in hers and stroking his fingers. "We randomly encountered the Avatar in Omashu. Azula was there to get me. I had just moved to that cursed city with my parents and my little brother."

Zuko raised his one eyebrow and looked confused. "Brother?"

"Oh, yeah; his name is Tom-Tom and he's almost two."

"So your parents have their heir, their son. They must be happy." He squeezed Mai's fingers sympathetically.

"Oh, they're delirious and I've been _completely_ forgotten. Slipping away with Azula was easy. I was so bored, Zuko. I just wanted to get out of that place. And then your sister mentioned you, capturing you. I couldn't go back or refuse. Azula would have killed me or hurt my family. So I went along. The Avatar has become more her focus now. Killing or catching him will secure her position in the Fire Lord's eyes." Mai was shocked at how much she had spoken. Usually a few pointed words or a succinct sentence were all that passed her lips. Zuko was _already _bringing out that different Mai, the one who felt comfortable and liked and respected.

"She'll always be better," the prince stated wistfully. "I can't compare to her. Mai, you need to go back. I don't want her to hurt you. If Azula knows that you saw me and didn't do anything, she'll, she'll….."

"I know, Zuko; I've seen what she does." A little tremble made its way through Mai's body. "There is _another_ solution, though."

"Another solution," Zuko mimicked. "Like what?" He paused for a moment and then scowled deeply. "NO!"

"Not the reaction I was hoping for," Mai drawled as she stepped toward her mongoose lizard. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"Do you want to be a traitor? Do you want Azula hunting you down like some common criminal? Don't you want to go home?" Zuko's gaze was deep and penetrating. Mai had forgotten just how intense Zuko could be. "I won't let you ruin your life, Mai, not for me, not if I can stop you."

"You can't stop me and you can't make me ride back to Azula. I'm staying with you. I would rather be declared a traitor and be with you than stick with your sister. She's crazy and she's cruel and she's scary. And she told me to my face that she intends to kill you and your uncle. How could I live with myself if I got back in that track machine?"

Zuko shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose, hard. "She'll want to kill you, maybe moreso than me. Azula doesn't take kindly to people betraying her, especially for her much despised brother."

"Well, that might be exciting at least," Mai smirked.

"It's not funny and life as a refugee isn't easy, Mai. I'm hungry. I've got no money left and I have no idea where I will end up. I sleep on the ground. It's uncomfortable and cold at night. There are bandits roaming the countryside."

"I don't care. I've made up my mind. And I have money, by the way, lots of it."

Zuko dropped back down onto the ground, resting his head on his knees. He wanted Mai to stay with him so much that his body actually _ached_ with the desire. But he didn't _ever_ want any harm to come to her. He wouldn't be responsible for anything that might hurt her. And he didn't know if he could protect her from Azula.

Mai joined him, moving aside a few rocks before she sat and resting a hand loosely on his shoulder. She noticed the prince's sword sheath for the first time. "I'll bet that sword can beat back a lot of bandits," she stated. "And since when do you have a sword?"

"Since almost three years ago," Zuko explained. "I needed something to keep me busy, so I bought the dao and trained myself. I think benders should learn other methods of fighting."

"Like me with my knives," Mai said, a little bit of wonder in her tone. "Zuko, I don't mind the hardships, really. Well, I'm sure that I'll complain but I can take it. I want to stay. It's_ my_ decision. For once,_ I'm_ making one. How could I choose Azula over you?" She moved her hand upward so that it touched his hair and then ran her fingers through its short length.

"I couldn't bear if something happened to you." Zuko raised his head and peered into Mai's pale gold eyes.

"Then let's make sure nothing does."

Zuko needed it so badly; this thing that would make him happy, this thing that would bring him joy. He needed Mai and he had gone without her for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe, for once, he should think about something besides his mission to capture the Avatar. Maybe he should think about the bleakness of his life and welcome in the love that Mai was certain to bring.

"Okay," he agreed hesitantly. "But I'll worry about you all the time and …."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you will." Mai darted forward and placed a quick kiss against Zuko's cheek. "Oh, and the scar isn't so bad. I don't even see it. I just see you."

* * *

><p>They sat like that for a few minutes, the brutal sun beating down upon them, little beads of perspiration on both of their foreheads. Mai took a swig from her water skin and offered it to Zuko.<p>

"So where is your uncle anyway?" she asked when Zuko handed back the skin.

"I'm not sure; about a week ago, I decided that I should travel on my own. I needed to think." Zuko looked a bit stricken as he thought about Iroh walking miles through the rocky terrain.

Mai took one more sip of water and then pushed the cap down hard. "And how did that work out for you?" She swiped at her damp black bangs then, wiping the sweat off on her tunic with a faint look of disgust.

"Not well and I miss him. Being alone isn't so great." Zuko reached for her hand tentatively and when Mai didn't slap him away he smiled. "But I'm not alone anymore."

A few moments of thoughtful silence passed.

"Damn, it's hot. I might even wear one of those hats out of pure desperation." Mai indicated Zuko's peasant hat and gave it a tap. "So what do we do now, Prince Zuko?"

"You can't wear those clothes, Mai. Earth Kingdom peasants do not wear red or burgundy." He flushed at the mere thought of Mai removing the layers of cloth that covered her.

"Well, I don't have any other clothes and certainly nothing green, so what do you suggest?"

"I _do_ have a spare set of clothes in my bag. I'm not sure how clean they are, though."

"Oh, great, men's clothes, and dirty ones to boot; I suppose there isn't a shop around here somewhere?"

"Uh, no, the last town was miles back."

"I wasn't being serious, Zuko." Mai rolled her eyes again and held out her hand. "Give them to me."

The prince got up and untied his satchel from the ostrich horse's saddle. He dug around for a minute until he came up with dark green pants and a pale green tunic. "Here." He handed them to Mai. "They're wrinkled and I have no spare shoes, but it will have to do."

Mai grabbed the clothes and gave them a sniff. If anything, they smelled like Zuko, a scent still surprisingly familiar to her. Sighing, she moved to stand behind the ostrich horse, using the beast for cover. "Don't look," she ordered brusquely.

Zuko stammered out a reply. "N, no, of course not."

"I just hope that all my blades and arrows will fit beneath this tunic."

Zuko swung his head around (he couldn't help himself) and caught a tantalizing glimpse of pale leg beneath the ostrich horse's belly and pale arms above it. Knives were strapped everywhere and each wrist and ankle bore spring loaded holsters. "S, sorry," he muttered when Mai gave him a glare.

"I've gotten pretty good with my knives," she informed the prince with typical understatement.

"Um, yeah, you sure have enough of them." Zuko agreed.

"A lot has changed, but a lot of things are still the same." Mai's tone was contemplative and she gazed at Zuko for a moment before tugging on the pants. They were too large and she had to pull the drawstring tight to hold them up. Even so, inches of bunched material hung from her bottom. "Flattering," she muttered sarcastically and then slipped her arms into the sleeves of Zuko's spare tunic. It was bunchy too and the sleeves were overly long. They _did_ hide her wrist holsters, though, and that was a good thing. Mai did her best to disguise her obviously Fire Nation shoes, stuffed her Fire Nation outfit into Zuko's satchel and then stepped from behind the ostrich horse. "Better?" she asked Zuko. "You can turn around now."

There was something very intimate about Mai wearing his clothes. A spark of arousal began deep in his belly and a flush crept up his cheeks. He wanted to see more of that beautiful skin. But he replied politely instead. "You look fine, much more like a peasant."

"Good; can we go then? Azula's getting further away, the longer we delay. And I'm itching to use my blades."

"No, wait, your hair, Mai; you should let it down or put it in a simple ponytail. Peasants don't wear hairstyles like that and we have to blend in." Secretly, Zuko was excited to see Mai unpin all that beautiful black hair.

"I don't even look like_ me_ anymore," Mai grumbled as she pulled out hairpin after hairpin.

Zuko observed every move closely. "That's the idea." He sighed when Mai's hair fell down her back and closed his eyes briefly. It was almost too lovely to look at.

"Am I done now?" Mai's hair was in a loose ponytail, held with a simple black tie.

Zuko nodded. "We can't use the mongoose lizard either."

"Right, right; it's a Fire Nation animal. I get to ride with you then." Mai felt the beginnings of her own arousal now. She slapped her mount on the back and yelled at it to move. Stupidly, it just looked at her. "Don't follow us," she chastised the beast.

Zuko climbed aboard the ostrich horse and waited for Mai to do the same. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and tried to adjust to the completely different feel of _this _animal.

"If we find Azula, you don't have to fight her, you know. I can do it myself." Zuko wore his hat again but thinking better of himself offered it to Mai.

"No, thanks; I'm not ready for the hat yet. And I _do_ have to fight Azula. I want to help you, Zuko. You won't have to do anything by yourself ever again."

The banished prince, so alone in so many ways for the past three years, felt warm and comforted by Mai's words. Despite guilt and misgivings, he looked forward to traveling with her.

"All right; we'll follow the trail and see where it leads. Now, if only Uncle would show up."

Mai linked her fingers together and pressed them into Zuko's abdomen. She could feel the firm muscle beneath his tunic and she could feel that he had not been eating much.

"Things will get better," she whispered in his ear.

He didn't reply. Mai wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't hear them or because he didn't believe her words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miscalculation**

**An Avatar the Last Airbender AU**

_**Chapter 2: They're Really in Trouble Now**_

The engineer gave Azula a shaky sort of grin and announced that the track machine was working once again.

"Then start it up, you fool," the princess snarled. "We have an Avatar to catch."

"Yes, Princess, of course, I'll do that right now."

He darted back to the tiny engine room, glad to be away from the irritated young woman, and fiddled with a few dials. After a minute, the machine roared into life. Azula looked back to where Mai had disappeared and tapped her foot on the ground.

"I wonder if Mai is all right," Ty Lee mused, moving to stand beside the princess. "She's taking an awfully long time. Do you think she's hurt?"

The girl, clad in pinks and reds, tugged on her long braid and wrung her hands. Azula shot her a narrow eyed look and shrugged.

"I can't worry about Mai. She can take care of herself and if she can't, it's better that we find out now. Get back in the compartment, Ty Lee. We need to go."

With a sad sigh, Ty Lee, an expert in chi blocking and not long ago a content circus performer, stepped up into the metal box and sat down in the corner. She stayed that way until Azula spoke.

"I won't tolerate your moping, Ty Lee. I brought you along to do a job, not to brood. Agni, you remind me of Zuko. And that's not a good thing."

When Ty Lee lifted her head, the princess was glaring down at her, amber eyes colder than anything the fourteen year old had ever seen. She was frightened and wished that she could run away, like she had run away to the circus almost a year ago. Being alone with Azula was unpleasant. With Mai along to act as a buffer of sorts, things were tolerable. And besides that, Ty Lee liked Mai. Mai was her friend. Azula was something different, something that Ty Lee couldn't quite explain.

The princess had a strong hold on the acrobat, a hold that had begun years earlier when all three of them were students at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls. Azula was powerful and persuasive, brilliant and talented. Those were good qualities when found in most people, but in Azula they were dangerous. She used them to dominate people and to intimidate them. Most people she encountered were terrified of her. Ty Lee was no exception. She couldn't help but admire Azula too and wonder sometimes if there was something softer deep down, way down. The chi blocker wished that she could dig around inside Azula and see exactly what was there. She_ wanted_ to be Azula's friend because, well, she would be anyone's friend if they let her. People interested Ty Lee. They always had. She liked them. She liked the infinite variety of them and loved to examine their auras, a skill or gift that she discovered at the tender age of five.

Azula's aura was mostly a bright lemony sort of yellow with little bits of the three different shades of red scattered here and there. She was concerned with control and her power and her greatest fear was losing either or both. She was strong willed, angry and competitive. Ty Lee would never mention anything about auras directly to Azula. The princess would fix those hard eyes on her or do something far worse. But they told Ty Lee a lot and reading Azula's was the closest she could _ever_ get to really knowing the girl. The strangest thing of all was that for as long as Ty Lee had known the princess, her aura had never changed.

"First Mai and now you; do I need to find new recruits, ones who don't daydream?"

"I'm sorry, Azula. I'll do better. I promise." Ty Lee smiled timidly at the princess, her pretty grey eyes bright and hopeful.

The princess sneered in response. "Hmmph; I'm beginning to wonder if I should have bothered with you and Mai at all. Don't make me regret taking you along."

"I won't. I'll do everything I can to help you catch the Avatar." The acrobat purposely left out Zuko's name. She didn't feel completely comfortable with pursuing or capturing the young man that Mai still loved. Besides that, he was a good person, so very different from Azula in so many ways. He didn't have the same desire to conquer or the same cruelty. His gifts were less flashy and obvious, but he could be as driven as his sister and had a temper that sometimes made it difficult to see the softness of his heart.

"I'll hold you _to_ that, Ty Lee." Azula's voice was haughty and her fine noble features were tight and controlled.

The princess peered out the compartment's small window then and watched as the terrain grew softer and greener. Coniferous trees began to pepper the landscape too and a fresh, bright blue river came into view. When the track machine approached the river's bank, Azula's sharp eyes noticed recent activity at the site. Wanting to investigate, she pulled down hard on the lever that would let the engineer know she wanted to stop. Seconds later, the vehicle skidded and veered sideways, finally halting only a few meters from the river.

Azula gestured with her hand. "Let's go."

The compartment's hatch opened and the gangplank lowered, the two mongoose lizards slithering out, eager to stretch their legs. They didn't stray far, though. Even animals feared Azula. The princess knelt by the river where soggy bunches of white animal hair clung stubbornly to rocks. The fur belonged to the Avatar's bison. There was no mistaking it. She looked up then and noticed a pine tree, its tip broken and ragged as if something large had crashed into it, something like a flying beast that weighed several tons.

There was fur leading in the opposite direction too, as if the cunning boy had decided to make a decoy path, probably in order to save his pathetic friends.

"Look, Ty Lee; there are two trails. The bison went that way and I believe the Avatar flew this way. I want you to follow the bison's trail. I think that you can handle a few peasants on your own, can't you? Well, you might want to watch out for that earthbender."

"Yes, Azula, I'll handle them." She had no intentions of actually hurting any of them; incapacitation was good enough and pain was not something she liked to inflict. All she was required to do was keep them from interfering with Azula and the Avatar.

"If Mai was back, you would have help. But, apparently she can't even handle a_ single_ peasant. Perhaps I overestimated her skills."

Ty Lee didn't rise to the bait. She kept her mouth shut and mounted her mongoose lizard, waiting to move until Azula climbed aboard _hers _and tore off along the riverbank in search of the Avatar.

"I wish you _were_ here, Mai," Ty Lee sighed. "I hate doing these things alone."

* * *

><p>Zuko made sure to keep Mai and him out of sight, guiding the ostrich horse into the shadow of the mountains and among the trees that edged one side of the flatland Azula's vehicle travelled across. It certainly wouldn't do to be spotted by Azula now. Better to surprise her when she finally did catch up to the Avatar.<p>

The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable and Mai clung hard to Zuko. She'd already fallen once today and had no intentions of falling again.

"Have we gained any ground?" Mai asked, her left cheek pressed flat against Zuko's warm back. She had to shout to make sure that the prince could hear her.

"The machine just started moving again," Zuko replied. "But we've gotten much closer."

"Good," Mai stated and tightened her grip on the prince's waist.

They watched as the track machine entered a more forested area and disappeared among the trees. Zuko slowed the ostrich horse to a walk and entered the forest hesitantly. The steady rumble of the machine had ceased and there were no clouds of dust to be seen.

"She's stopped." Zuko wriggled in the saddle and turned to look at Mai. "We should get off and walk ahead."

Nodding, Mai let go of Zuko and slid gracefully from the ostrich horse. Zuko followed, leading the animal to a tree and tying it off. He held out his hand for Mai to take and she did so without hesitation, a rush of warmth and affection flooding her. Together they crept among the trees, the pungent scent of pine filling their nostrils and the gentle trickling of the river the only sound besides their own breathing.

As they approached the clearing where the track machine had come to a halt, they hung back, simply observing for a few minutes. Zuko knew all about stealth. He knew all about watching a situation closely before jumping ahead and into trouble. Sometimes he dove in regardless of what he saw, but Mai was with him now and he wanted to protect her as best he could.

"The engineer will be inside but he's no threat," Mai informed Zuko.

Her breath tickled his unscarred ear and Zuko's good eye widened momentarily. People rarely got that close to him. Even after the long ride with Mai hanging on to him, the intimacy was still exhilarating.

"They're gone, after the Avatar and his friends," Zuko informed her. "The bison was here." He gestured at the matted clumps of white everywhere. "There's fur in the river and on the ground. I'll bet they washed the beast to remove the loose fur and then left in two separate directions. See that broken tree there." Mai followed Zuko's finger. "The bison went that way with the Water Tribe brother and sister and the Avatar went that way. He was smart enough to make a decoy trail."

"Yeah, but Azula's smart too. I'll bet she sent Ty Lee after the friends and she followed the Avatar herself."

They stood silently for a few more minutes before venturing into the clearing and taking a closer look at the situation. The tranquility of the picturesque spot was broken by the sound of banging from inside the engine room of the track machine. If the engineer had seen them, he apparently had no plans to venture out from the safety of the metal hull.

"Shouldn't we go back and get the ostrich horse now?" Mai queried. "Azula's already got a good head start."

"You could wait here for me, stay safe." Zuko was almost pleading with Mai. "It's not your fight. You shouldn't have to get involved. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, and if we_ really_ wanted to use our brains, we wouldn't go after Azula at all. It's not necessary you know, but I suppose your pride and stubbornness won't let you drop the idea. I forgot how dense you can be sometimes. Anyway, I've explained how I feel. Your fight is my fight now. I won't let you face Azula alone. You know how powerful she is and how far she's willing to go as well as I do. Remember, she promised to kill you and your Uncle Iroh. There's no mercy in Azula. The two of us will have a better chance against her. And if you try to ditch me, I will pin you to the nearest tree before you even have a chance to blink. I'm here now, Zuko. I'm with you."

The sound of squelching footsteps along the riverbank made both Mai and Zuko jerk their heads and look toward the noise. Ty Lee, completely soaked and dripping water from everywhere, stared at them with utter disbelief. She didn't say anything, but her mouth hung open and she blinked rapidly.

Mai wasn't sure what to say or do. She felt as though she had been caught in an act of betrayal and Ty Lee's huge grey eyes confirmed those feelings. The acrobat was hurt and confused and sad and a little bit angry too. Needing the support, Mai grabbed Zuko's hand and held on for dear life.

"Ty Lee…..we, we don't want to fight you. We just want to find Azula." Zuko stepped forward, pulling Mai along behind him.

"Zuko," the girl muttered softly. "_You_ were the one following us?"

"Yes, and Mai's, well, she's….."

"I know what Mai's decided to do." Ty Lee's tone was sharper than Mai had ever heard it. "I know that she loves you. She never got over you, Zuko, and you had better take good care of her."

It was an appeal to Zuko's honour and he replied typically. "I, I will, Ty Lee. I promise. But, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to pretend that I never saw you. But Azula, she'll know somehow or I'll let it slip and she'll punish me." She turned to Mai then and looked at the black haired teen with imploring eyes. "You left me alone with her, Mai. Maybe I deserve it. I left_ you_ after all, when I joined the circus. But, you're stronger than I am. I don't know how long I'll last. She frightens me, Mai, and you left me alone with her."

"Look, Ty Lee, she wants to kill Zuko. I couldn't just turn my back or bring him to Azula like she would expect me to do. For three years I've wanted to see him again, never thinking I would. Now he's here and I'm here and I'm not walking away from him. We won't be separated again." Mai's voice remained even and dull sounding despite the emotion of her words. But her thumb caressed Zuko's knuckles and with that simple gesture she conveyed longing and love and loyalty.

Zuko could hardly believe his good fortune. For once, something had gone his way. After three years of loneliness and pain, he had Mai. She was here beside him, real and alive, strong and courageous and so very beautiful. Every time he looked at her his breath hitched. He expected her to vanish if he so much as glanced away. But she didn't. Mai really wasn't going anywhere.

"Well aren't you lucky?" the acrobat sneered. Her face was distorted with anger and envy. The expression looked out of place on Ty Lee's soft, pretty features. "I hope you enjoy being chased, Mai, and living in the dirt like commoners, because that's what your life will be like."

Mai's chest ached as she looked at Ty Lee and right then she would have welcomed one of the acrobat's over enthusiastic hugs. But Ty Lee wasn't in a hugging sort of mood. "I'm sorry," Mai shrugged. "I have to do this, Ty Lee. Maybe you could come with us?"

The fourteen year old shook her head. Despite her fear of Azula and despite the dread she felt about the upcoming days, she had to see things through. Maybe it was her turn to be strong and face whatever the princess threw at her. Besides, being pursued by an angry Azula was an even scarier fate. "Go now; Azula followed that trail." She pointed the way the princess had ridden off on her mongoose lizard. "I hope you'll be happy, Mai."

She turned her back then, wringing water out of her long brown hair and peering off into the distance. Mai sighed and turned too, heading back into the forest for the ostrich horse. Zuko gazed at Ty Lee's stiff back, the urge to comfort the usually bubbly girl warring with his need to hunt down Azula.

"Come on, Zuko. We need to go."

"Yeah, we do," he agreed.

* * *

><p>The princess's trail led through the forest and back into the desert like, rocky and mountainous terrain that they had first travelled through. It ended at a completely abandoned village. Zuko wondered what had driven all the people out. Was it the Fire Nation or something else? The houses and businesses were slowly falling apart, shutters dangling precariously from window frames and porches rotted and broken. It was an eerie place, somehow fitting for the battle that was about to happen.<p>

"I can see them down there," the prince whispered. "They're just staring at each other in the middle of the street."

Mai looked and sure enough the Avatar and the Princess of the Fire Nation stood several feet apart, the boy tired and slumped looking while Azula appeared as fresh and ready to fight as she always did.

"I wonder if his friends will show up," Mai mused. "He's exhausted. You can tell by the way he's standing. He'll need the help."

"I don't care how tired he is. I just want Azula to keep her hands off him. The Avatar is mine; he's mine."

"Obsessive much," the ebony haired girl muttered under her breath. Then, speaking louder, she suggested that they get moving. "Zuko, it's time to go. If Azula's going to kill me today, I prefer it to happen now. Anticipation is not always a good thing."

"Azula is not going to kill you," Zuko uttered fiercely. "No one will kill you."

He dug his knees into the ostrich horse's sides and they barreled down the stony hillside, ending up at the back of what appeared to have once been a hotel. The couple slid off the animal, Mai already reaching for blades and Zuko stepping cautiously forward in the direction of the main and only street. Both of them could hear voices now. It seemed that Azula and the Avatar were having words.

"I'm stepping out into the street now," Zuko informed Mai quietly. He moved forward until he was exposed, Mai right behind him, close enough to smell his sweat and the scent that was unique to him. Without preamble, he shouted to his sister, standing between her and the Avatar. "Back _off_; the Avatar is mine."

Azula laughed deeply and her face wore a cruel smirk. "Where did you come from, Zuzu? Have you actually been following me?" Her eyes narrowed then and her features darkened. Azula was good at putting two and two together. Everything clicked then and she moved a bit, looking for Mai.

Mai would not hide behind Zuko. She moved around the prince and faced Azula. "You figured it out," she intoned dryly.

"Traitorous bitch," the princess spat. "You chose _him _over me; that pathetic loser who can't do anything right?"

The knife expert nodded proudly. "Yes, I did. I'm tired of being intimidated by you and ordered around by you. I want something better."

"And Zuzu's the best you could come up with?" She snickered as her eyes roamed over Mai. "You're already dressed for the part. How quaint. You're not nearly as bright as I thought, Mai, and you will pay for this betrayal. **You will pay!**"

The Avatar, who had watched the encounter with huge, saucer like eyes, interrupted the exchange with a surprisingly cheerful sounding statement. "Um, sorry to cut in, but I thought we were going to fight."

"Shut up!" all three Fire Nation teens shouted.

"Okay, maybe I should leave then." He backed away from the trio, wooden staff held crossways in front of his body.

Zuko shot a blast of fire the boy's way, a blast easily deflected by the staff.

"Pathetic as always," Azula mocked her brother. She sent two powerful bursts of fire, one from each fist. The first sent Zuko sprawling while the Avatar needed to become airborne to avoid the second one.

Mai joined the fray then, sending a volley of arrows the princess's way. Azula burned them up in mid air and gave her former 'friend' a vicious glare. "You'll need to try harder, Mai."

Never before had Mai fought against Azula. They had never even practiced together, the princess considering her bending vastly superior to any other fighting form. She would use Mai's and Ty Lee's skills but she would never really acknowledge just how good both girls were. No one else counted. Azula was the center of the universe.

Mai kept her composure, something she rarely if ever had a problem with, and tossed a flurry of knives at the firebending prodigy. They made Azula jump out of the way and lose her balance slightly. Taking advantage of the rare situation, both Mai and Zuko stalked toward Azula, the prince sending out tendrils of fire and whipping them about, while Mai tossed one of her sai, aiming for the shoulder. As the princess twisted to avoid Zuko's tenacious fire whip, she tilted her head down until it almost touched her left shoulder. It was then that Mai's blade whizzed by, slicing the flesh of Azula's cheek deeply. The princess shrieked with anger and pain and instinctively reached for the wound, her fingers coming away scarlet.

Mai couldn't help but smirk. No one ever touched Azula. "How does that feel?"

"Bitch!" Azula cried viciously.

The princess took a few deep breaths to regain her control, eyes on all three of her opponents, before letting loose with all the power and skill she possessed. She pursued them all, forcing them to run through the ghost town, up and down rotted stairs with broken banisters and in and out of buildings. It was almost like a game of hide and seek, and it was about as much fun as the version Azula had forced Mai and Ty Lee to play when they were much younger. The Avatar meanwhile, was having his own troubles with Azula. He could dissipate many of her blasts with a huge gust of wind, but some of them came dangerously close. The princess was a gifted fighter, agile and acrobatic and almost tireless. Even with three skilled people after her, she managed to keep the upper hand. The original intent for the fight had been lost by all of the combatants. Zuko wasn't worried about the Avatar. His anger at Azula made him pursue her instead. Azula no longer figured on capturing any of them. She simply wanted to come out of it all alive, ready to fight and strategize another day. And the Avatar himself simply wanted no one to get killed, enemies or not.

* * *

><p>While in the midst of the battle, the Avatar's friends appeared, the Water Tribe siblings along with a short, muscular looking girl that Zuko had never seen before. She was an earthbender and an amazing one at that. Azula soldiered on, managing to keep everyone on high alert despite being greatly outnumbered. It was when Zuko's attention was distracted making sure that Mai hadn't been hurt by one of his sister's blasts, that she stunned him. He flew backwards, landing with a loud crack and losing consciousness for a few seconds.<p>

Mai ran to the prone figure and when she looked up, it was into warm, worried amber eyes. "General Iroh," she said with just the slightest inflection.

"Yes," the wise old man replied as Zuko opened _his _dazed eyes. "It seems my nephew has done well during his time alone."

"Uncle," Zuko groaned. "I'm glad….."

Azula pounced on the three figures, her fingers shooting fire almost faster than the mind could process. Iroh shook his head sadly at his niece, and handled her flames with ease. He used his far bigger frame to bully the girl, pushing her along with his bulk until she darted away. As if they had silently made some sort of temporary alliance, the Avatar and his three friends along with Mai, Zuko and Iroh formed a line, and moved forward as one, backing Azula into the one remaining wall of a derelict building.

"Well, what have we here?" she questioned disdainfully, her cold eyes examining each of them in turn. Her mouth moved upwards in the beginnings of a predatory smile. "Enemies and traitors working as one; I never thought that I would see the day."

"Give up, Azula," Zuko shouted.

She cackled as the eclectic group made its way toward her, the benders in their proper stances and the non benders with weapons drawn and ready. "Let me think." She placed one finger on her chin and pursed her lips. "You know brother; for once I think you're right. I'm willing to admit when I've been defeated and a princess always surrenders with dignity."

No one took their eyes off Azula despite her words, no one except Iroh, who took a quick glance at the row of strange allies, his gaze lingering on the earthbender. The princess saw her opportunity. With Iroh temporarily distracted, she launched a blast of blue fire directly at the former general's chest. He spun and fell, sinking to the ground like a heavy stone.

Zuko screamed as he watched his beloved uncle drop and then joined the other benders in firing at Azula. It was all to no avail. When the dust cleared, the princess had disappeared.

"Uncle," Zuko cried again. He dropped to his knees beside the fallen man.

Mai was already there, cradling the old man's head in her lap. "He's alive, Zuko." She touched the prince gently on the arm.

"I can help," the waterbending girl called hesitantly. "I have healing abilities."

"Leave us alone," Zuko shrieked bitterly.

"Zuko, maybe we should let her help," Mai urged. "I don't know what to do."

"No!" He sent a wave of fire at the Avatar and his friends, refusing even to look at them. "He's_ my_ uncle. I'll take care of him."

Mai sighed and dropped her head. "Then we had better get him somewhere more comfortable."

* * *

><p>It was a struggle getting Iroh up onto the ostrich horse, but once the still unconscious man was splayed across the animal's back, it was a simple task to walk up a nearby hill and make camp inside a burnt out building.<p>

"Let me help,' Mai insisted as she tore up strips of cloth to bandage Iroh.

Zuko had removed his uncle's tunic and began to wrap the strips of material around and around Iroh's chest, covering the scorched and damaged flesh. "I'm not sure how bad it is, Mai. Maybe the blast damaged his heart." The prince's voice was thick with unshed tears. Mai could see how much Iroh meant to him and she silently hoped for the old man's recovery.

"Do you need more?" Mai asked.

With trembling hands, Zuko wound the final piece then looked over at Mai. "No, that should do it. Thanks."

He lifted Iroh's head and put the tunic beneath it for a pillow. The former general's breathing was shallow and his complexion pasty. But he was most definitely alive and when she put her head to Iroh's chest, Mai heard a strong heartbeat.

"His heartbeat sounds nice and steady," she offered.

"When he wakes up, I want to have tea ready for him. Uncle loves tea."

"Yeah, I sort of remember that. I can make it. I'm pretty good." She looked through Iroh's bag and found all the supplies. "Let's wait awhile. I don't think he'll wake up for a bit."

Mai put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He covered it with one of his own. "Will you sit with me?" he asked. He sounded so vulnerable that Mai's own heart lurched beneath the confines of her ribs.

She didn't answer but tugged on his hand instead and guided him to the far wall of the partially roofless building they were using for shelter. She sat down, brushing aside some large pieces of rubble first. Zuko dropped heavily beside her and stared over at Iroh.

"He'll be okay," Mai reassured the prince.

"Do you really think so?" Zuko shifted closer to Mai.

Their shoulders and hips touched and both felt little sparks of heat travel through their bodies. Mai nodded and took the prince's hand, pulling it into her lap. She wanted to kiss him very badly but wondered how he would react. As if he could read her thoughts and sense her desires, Zuko turned his head to face Mai, and leaned down a bit, angling himself so that he could touch her lips with his own. She closed the remaining distance, pressing her mouth gently against his.

It was their first_ real_ kiss, growing deep and long enough to put those pecks on the cheek and those almost imperceptible, fumbling grazing of lips to shame. Zuko's hand had crept up to the back of Mai's neck and he played with her silky black tresses. Mai had _her_ fingers tangled in the rough shortness of _his _hair.

Both were flushed when they finally broke apart. They stared at each other again, like they had a few hours earlier. Despite what they had experienced together already, and the warm solidity of their forms, neither Mai nor Zuko could quite believe that it was all true. They couldn't quite believe that they had made it back to each other.

"I don't know about_ you_, but I feel better." Mai gave Zuko a gentle slap and he grinned at her. She was thrilled to see him look that happy.

"I feel a bit better too," Iroh called to them in a weakened but still mischievous voice. "Mai, I'm glad to see that you can make my nephew calm down a bit. I have a hard time achieving that. Now, you must fill me in on all that has happened."

The young couple jumped up from their spot on the floor and went to Iroh. He wore a silly sort of grin and was struggling to sit up.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, Uncle." Zuko put a strong arm around the old man and helped him into a sitting position.

"So am I," Iroh winked. He winced then and touched the wound beneath the bandages tenderly.

"I'll get the tea started. Zuko, could you light the fire?" Mai knelt beside the little bundle of twigs that sat in the middle of the floor.

The prince knelt beside her and with a quick movement set the kindling alight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miscalculation**

**An Avatar the Last Airbender AU**

_**Chapter 3: Making Plans**_

The tea that Mai brewed was not as good as Iroh's but the expert was still impressed with the young woman's skills. She squirmed a bit at his praise and looked down at the rubble ridden floor, unable to meet Iroh's eyes.

"Surely a compliment for such a lovely young lady cannot be so rare a thing that you don't know how to respond?" Iroh was genuinely shocked. "Your family must be proud of you and all your skills."

Mai shrugged. "They tolerate my knife throwing and want to me to fit their mold. I got tired of it. And besides, they have my little brother now."

"Oh, they finally had another baby; that's wonderful, isn't it?" He examined her face closely, looking for any signs of emotion.

She shrugged again. "It takes the focus off me which is kind of nice."

"Mai, one day you might appreciate having a brother. When he gets older, you may become great friends."

"Like Zuko and Azula are or you and the Fire Lord?" she asked pointedly. She met Iroh's eyes this time and they were full of a fire all their own.

"Ah, yes," Iroh began regretfully, stroking his generous grey beard, "our family does not have the best examples, does it? But that doesn't mean that you and ….."

Mai filled in the blank. "Tom-Tom."

"Right, that doesn't mean that you and Tom-Tom won't be close. Try to be hopeful, Mai; it's difficult sometimes, I know, but in the end, a good attitude is worth the effort."

"You sound like Ty Lee." Mai glanced at Zuko then who sat next to her, cross legged, sipping his tea and looking between the only two people in the world he really cared about. He had decided to let his uncle and his girl have their little talk without any interference. "She would _love _your aura."

"She reads auras, does she? That is an ancient and mystical sort of skill; your friend is very fortunate to have it." Iroh looked intrigued by the whole idea.

"Yeah, I just hope that Azula doesn't hurt her or make her life too difficult. Your niece can be cruel." Zuko gave Mai's fingers a squeeze and moved just a bit closer.

"Yes, Zuko and I know that all too well and 'cruel' is a bit of an understatement. I'm counting on the two of you not confronting her again, especially if it isn't necessary. Your actions today were reckless, Zuko."

The prince looked ashamed and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm sorry that you got hurt." He put the chipped green tea cup down in the dirt beside him.

Iroh nodded. "We have someone else to think about now too. And Mai, I know that you can take care of yourself. But, we need to work together and use our heads wisely to survive." Iroh's stomach rumbled then and he grinned ruefully. "I'm afraid that there isn't much food left. We'll need to ride to a town as soon as I can travel. Mai, why don't you dig around in my satchel and see what there is to eat."

"Um, sure," Mai agreed. She reached for the worn looking brown bag and dragged it over. Inside she found five apples that were just on the verge of being inedible along with a few stale pastries and a small pouch filled with rice. "That's it." Mai spread the food out, careful to keep it on top of the brown cloth.

"I suggest we eat those apples before they turn into mush." Iroh wriggled a little closer and picked up one of the fruits. He bit down and smiled happily. "It still tastes good. Have one, you two. Zuko, you look like you haven't eaten for days."

"He's too skinny," Mai observed. She handed Zuko a pair of apples and took just one for herself. "I had a good meal this morning and last night. I'm fine."

Iroh loosened the drawstring of a little pouch he carried. Inside was one lonely coin, enough to maybe purchase some more rice. "The money situation doesn't look good either."

"As I told Zuko, I have money, enough to buy lots of food and some new clothes for me. Much as I love this outfit, something more feminine might work better." Mai tugged at the baggy, sort of ugly pants and grimaced. "And a little soap wouldn't hurt either of you." She wrinkled her nose then as if offended by the odor of musky sweat and ground in dirt.

Iroh's eyes twinkled and he teased Mai. "But it's natural manly smells that your nose is picking up, Mai. Surely you can't be disgusted by them."

"Yeah, I can and I am and as soon as we get soap and find a stream, or a bathhouse, you're both cleaning up." She gave Zuko a swat as if to remind the prince that he stunk too, though his smell didn't bother her nearly as much as Iroh's.

"Well, there was a river just back there, Mai. I could ride over and wash." Zuko sniffed the air and wrinkled his own nose. "I see what you mean. I think that I've just gotten used to it."

Mai giggled and Zuko jerked his head up in surprise. Mai rarely laughed and a giggle was almost unheard of. It sounded beautiful and made the prince smile.

"It's been so long since I've been under a woman's influence, that I've almost forgotten what it's like." He chuckled heartily for a moment before continuing. "I'm glad that you're here with us, Mai. Your decision must have been difficult and leaving luxury behind for poverty is never pleasant."

"Once I saw Zuko, there was no other choice. It was simple really."

"Your loyalty and sacrifice is appreciated nonetheless. I am so thrilled that Zuko has a companion now. He's been lonely for three long, difficult years. You're like a gift, my dear."

Mai had never been described like that before. It made her feel special and very wanted, something she wasn't accustomed to. "Thank you," she said softly and with great sincerity. "Oh, I just thought of something. I need to go retrieve my knives from the town. Azula burned up the arrows I used, but the blades must be on the street somewhere. It's not like I have any replacements handy."

"Yes, you'd best go get them. Zuko, why don't you accompany Mai? You could go back to that river and bathe while you're at it. I'll be fine here. I feel a nap coming on anyway. And when you get back, we'll have some rice."

Iroh lay back down, adjusted the balled up tunic and promptly fell asleep.

"He's kind of shameless, isn't he?" Mai asked as they rode down the hill and back into the deserted, broken down village.

"Yeah," Zuko smiled affectionately. "He kind of is."

* * *

><p>Azula rode the mongoose lizard hard, digging her heels into its sides mercilessly. Her still perfect hair moved playfully in the breeze and her perfect royal features looked as though they were made of stone, hard and immobile. Something marred that perfect face now, though. The princess could feel the hardening clot of blood that coated the gash Mai's knife had made.<p>

She was furious; Ty Lee had failed to stop the Avatar's friends, the boy had escaped along with Zuko and Iroh. And worst of all, Mai had turned traitor, siding with Zuko and daring to actually throw a weapon at her princess. And the disloyal scum had actually hit her. That almost never happened. No one landed a blow on Azula. She was far too good.

Taking one hand off the reins, she probed the cut with tentative fingers. It stung badly and Azula winced, finally shattering her stony countenance. She would get Ty Lee to take a look at it, providing the girl was still alive. What was she thinking? Of course Ty Lee was alive. The Avatar's little friends didn't have the guts to take someone out.

Then, for one horrified moment, as she wiped the little bits of dried blood from her fingertips, the princess wondered if it was possible that her one remaining follower had defected too.

"No, Ty Lee is too much of a timid coward for that," Azula reassured herself. "And if she did, I'll just have to find myself some more lackeys, more dependable ones. And then I would hunt down the perky little traitor. I'd make her suffer too, a lot." Just saying the words made the princess feel better. She enjoyed fighting and chasing people down. They were enjoyable and invigorating activities. Even better was hurting someone, seeing the look in the person's eyes the moment realization hit him; she is going to do something terrible to me. Azula smirked at the memories. Perhaps soon she would make more.

She was in a far better mood by the time she reached the track machine and even gave Ty Lee a tight sort of smile. "I was wrong and you know how rarely that happens, Ty Lee. I put my confidence in you, but you failed me. Those raggedy peasants made it just in time to help the Avatar. Why didn't you stop them?"

The acrobat's eyes showed fear plainly and Azula felt a thrilling little tingle work its way along her nerves.

"I tried my best, even had the boy partially paralyzed, but then the bison came to their rescue. He sent me flying into the river with one blast of his tail. By the time I got back to the mongoose lizard, they were gone."

"So, you're saying, Ty Lee, that you were bested by a dumb beast." Azula's lips practically twitched now.

"Well, maybe it's a smart beast?" the girl in pink offered by way of an explanation. "And it's very strong."

"Oh, I'm beginning to believe that the Avatar's bison is brighter than you are. You had better not fail me again. There are plenty of other people I can take along with me on this little hunt."

"Like who?" Ty Lee asked, genuinely curious now."

"You'll find out soon enough." Azula looked down at her fingernails then, checking them for dirt or rough edges. The princess was always impeccably groomed. When she raised her head, she looked piercingly into Ty Lee's grey eyes. "Oh, and by the way, have you seen Mai?"

Ty Lee was not a skilled liar. Her emotions always showed plainly on her face. But absolute terror somehow gave her the motivation to say with the utmost calm, "No, Azula, did you see her?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." She paused as if waiting for Ty Lee to jump in with her usual plethora of questions. When the acrobat said nothing, just looked at the princess with a blank sort of stare, Azula continued, a puzzled expression on her _own_ face. "I thought that you would be bouncing around and quizzing me, Ty Lee. What's wrong with you?"

"N, nothing; I'm just surprised, I guess. Why isn't Mai _with _you?" Ty Lee fidgeted slightly, her fingers curling and uncurling and her feet banging together at the heel.

"She's a traitor, that's why. It was my brother following us and Mai made the choice to join him. Can you believe that? When she finally makes a stand about something, Mai chooses to do it for Zuko. She'll regret her decision soon enough. I have plans for her and my useless brother."

Ty Lee wasn't sure what to say. She stared down at her feet, noting that her shoes were still very wet and muddy, before sympathizing with the princess. "Agni, that's terrible, Azula. What did she say? Did the two of you fight?"

"Of course; how do you think I got this?" Azula indicated the large cut on her left cheek angrily. "The bitch actually cut me. She and Zuko and Uncle Loser all joined in with the Avatar and his friends. That was the only way they could win. But I got Zuko back for taking Mai."

"Wha, what did you do?" Ty Lee imagined Zuko hit with lightning or with a charred, ugly wound somewhere.

"I hit Iroh with a blast of fire. It knocked him out cold and he didn't look good. Serves all the traitors right and there's more pain coming for them soon, Ty Lee." Azula rubbed her hands in anticipation.

Softly, the acrobat spoke. "Mai loves Zuko, you know. She always has."

Azula growled out her next words. "What did you say? I didn't hear that?"

"I, um, I said that Mai loves Zuko."

"More fool her then," the princess spat.

The acrobat stepped forward, close enough to touch Azula. "You should clean that cut."

"Then go get the medical kit from inside the first compartment." The princess waited impatiently, tapping one foot and resting her hands on her hips.

The kit was crude, consisting of clean pieces of cloth, a tiny vial of cream for treating burns and a small bottle of fire whiskey to disinfect wounds.

"Do you want _me_ to?" Ty Lee asked warily.

"Yes, just do it, will you?" the princess snapped.

Ty Lee took one piece of soft white material and dipped it into the cool water of the river. She walked back to Azula and stood on her tiptoes, wiping gently at the deep slice in the flesh of Azula's cheek.

"Ooh, Azula, that's going to leave a scar." The acrobat regretted the innocent statement as soon as it passed her lips. The incensed royal reached out and grabbed Ty Lee by the upper arms, digging her sharp nails into the well muscled but still tender flesh. "You're hurting me, Azula." Tears filled Ty Lee's eyes and she stared imploringly at her princess.

"Finish the job," Azula hissed, letting go of the girl's arms reluctantly.

Ty Lee disinfected the wound next, dabbing carefully, not wanting to anger her companion any more. "Maybe you could see a healer or something," she suggested.

"I won't let one those Earth Kingdom rabble lay a finger on me. I would rather have a scar." The princess shuddered involuntarily and pictured Mai expertly throwing her blade, the edge neatly cutting into royal flesh. "If I _do_ end up with a scar….I'll make it my mission to find Mai and give her one of her own."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Azula, not nearly as bad as Zuko's." Ty Lee was simply trying to comfort the princess, but any comparison between her and Zuko was never welcomed.

"Zuko got his scar because he's a pathetic, cowardly loser. I am nothing like him, nothing."

"Of course you're not." Ty Lee could agree to that statement quite easily. Azula_ was_ nothing like Zuko; that was _not_ a good thing. "I'm almost finished." She gave the cut one last swipe and then stepped back.

"Finally! We're leaving now, Ty Lee." Azula wanted to touch the gash but resisted the desire. "Take the mongoose lizards into the track machine and wait for me."

"Yes, Azula." The acrobat shooed the animals into the second of two compartments that the track machine pulled and then turned back to the princess. "Which one will we be travelling in?"

"The first one; I want to eat and sleep. But first I need to give instructions to the engineer. I know exactly where we are going."

"Oh, where is that?"

"All in good time, Ty Lee, all in good time. Now, stop your prattling. I have a headache."

Azula waited until Ty Lee shut the second compartment's door and walked into the first one. She strode purposefully to the river then and stared at her reflection. There was no doubt. She would be permanently marked just like her idiot brother.

Curling her fists tightly together, Azula stared as her reflection mouthed the name "Mai".

* * *

><p>Zuko helped Mai search the street for her blades. "Do you have them all yet?" He handed her one that was edged with blood; Azula's.<p>

Mai peered at the blade, wiped it off on her thigh and slipped it back into its proper spot. "That's it," she stated.

Zuko looked back up to the building where Iroh lay sleeping. "I feel bad leaving him there all alone. He's not fit to fight."

"We won't be long and besides from here you can't even tell that someone's inside." Mai put her hand on Zuko's arm and guided him to the waiting ostrich horse. "We need to fill the water skins anyway, Zuko, and I've got to get this dust off my face."

"All right; we'll go."

He mounted the animal first then waited until Mai was comfortable behind him. Turning the ostrich horse around, they headed back toward the river, listening and looking carefully. Azula and Ty Lee might still be there, after all. But they weren't as it turned out. The little clearing was deserted, deep track marks marring the bank and leading away from the empty desert town.

"I wonder where they went." If Mai had to guess, she would say that Azula was headed somewhere to regroup and to perhaps find her replacement; probably a Fire Nation outpost. There were several of them scattered throughout the Earth Kingdom. The closest was near the small port city of Zheng, a city that the Fire Nation had taken over more than twenty years earlier.

"It looks like you have an idea," Zuko observed. "I'm thinking Zheng. It's the nearest town under Fire Nation rule."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. And the Bringers of Death are stationed there. Azula might be angry enough to recruit one of them." Mai trembled at the thought.

"They're deadly and have no conscience when it comes to killing," Zuko breathed. "At least, that's what I've heard. Uncle knows a bit about them."

Mai let out a loud sigh. "Well, they're perfect for Azula then, aren't they? Come on, let's fill these up."

She took one of the water skins off the ostrich horse and filled it at the river, pausing to take a deep drink and then adding more water. "Remember, you said that you would wash." As she turned around, Mai came face to face with a bare -chested prince. She swallowed hard and allowed herself the pleasure of staring at beautifully sculpted muscle for just a moment. "Good, you stink."

She stared more as Zuko took off his shoes and walked directly into the river. He dipped his head under the water and scrubbed at his hair, then attacked his neck and his underarms. When he stood up straight again, droplets of water ran down his back and his chest and his wet pants clung to him like a second skin. Mai couldn't take her eyes off Zuko but he was naturally oblivious.

"Am I cleaner now?" he asked innocently. He stepped out of the water and moved to stand beside Mai.

"Yes, much better," she answered dully, despite the quick pattering of her heart. "I'll be able to tolerate sleeping in the same room as you now." She flushed a bit at the implication and decided that perhaps silence at that moment was a better option than talking.

Mai crouched at the river's edge and dipped her hands into the clear water. She washed off her face and neck and wished that she could take of her tunic too. Well, she_ could_, but didn't feel quite comfortable enough to stand around in just her bindings yet. Besides, Zuko would probably go into convulsions. What would she tell Iroh?

Still, the coldness of the water was wonderful and it felt good to remove the coating of grime from her face and hands. With a sigh she stood up again and faced Zuko. He was fully clothed now and Mai felt a twinge of disappointment.

"Are you ready to leave? I'm worried about my uncle."

Mai picked up her water skin and nodded. She slung it over her shoulder and eased herself onto the ostrich horse. "Let's go."

When they arrived back at the abandoned house, Iroh was awake again and ready to eat.

* * *

><p>Sleep came swiftly for everyone that night. A sort of bone weariness that comes from stress and sudden change overtook Mai as soon as she finished her last mouthful of rice. She actually nodded off with a tea cup still in one hand and chopsticks in the other.<p>

"Spread out that blanket for Mai, nephew. See how tired she is?" The old man nudged Zuko and the young man looked over at the girl he loved.

"Mai," he called softly. "I've got a blanket for you and you can use the satchel for a pillow."

Her eyes opened slowly and she took a moment to focus on the young firebender. "Mmmkay; I'm not going to argue. I don't have the energy."

Zuko put together bed of sorts and stood aside while Mai curled into herself, knees tucked almost up under her chin. "Are you warm enough?" he asked tenderly. Though the days could be brutally hot, the nights became very cool.

"She's asleep, Zuko. Let her be now. Poor girl had quite a day. And I suggest you get to sleep too."

"Yes, Uncle," the prince agreed obediently.

Iroh couldn't help but laugh. Normally, his nephew would argue with him about almost everything, including when to go to bed. It seemed that Mai's presence had already affected a change in him and Iroh was grateful.

* * *

><p>The trio sat in the sun outside the derelict building, talking quietly and thinking about what to do in the days that lay ahead. They didn't have any real destination in mind. They only wanted to avoid running into Azula again if that were possible. All three of them knew, though, that the princess would be more than just intent on capturing them now. Azula would surely do everything in her power to track them down. And if she got her talons into them, Agni only knew what kind of torture or horrors she had planned. No one wanted to dwell on the possibilities.<p>

"Do you think, Uncle, that I should be learning more advanced firebending?" Zuko glanced sideways at the former general.

Iroh raised his eyebrows and privately wondered how Zuko could learn more advanced techniques when his basic ones still needed work. "Um, well, perhaps there is something I could teach you."

"But, what if we run into Azula again? It's not like we're going to sit down and have tea together. She'll try to kill us. She told Mai that she would." The young man was almost pleading now.

Iroh stretched a bit and then grimaced at the pain the move caused.

"Are you all right, Uncle?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Let me think."

"While you two figure out what to do, I'll practice my throwing," Mai stated. She stood up gracefully and looked about for a good spot. There was a gnarled tree a little bit away from the house. It would work just fine.

Mai moved to the side of the tree facing away from the house and threw at _it_. She was interested to see what Iroh would teach Zuko. So, while she threw with great concentration, Mai still managed to keep an eye on the two men.

She watched fascinated as Iroh created lightning, then laughed as Zuko tried to mimic the former general, failing miserably and spending most of the time on his behind in the dirt. Iroh was patient and forgiving while Zuko was petulant and short tempered. She saw Iroh shrug, convince Zuko to give it up, and move onto something different, something Mai had never seen before.

Their moves reminded Mai of those the waterbender used; smooth, flowing motions that were almost like dancing. Firebending was much choppier and more abrupt, aggressive even. They made the same movements over and over until Iroh declared Zuko finished.

"Mai," the prince called. "Come see what I learned."

She pulled her knives out of the tree's rough bark, smiling at Zuko's enthusiasm, and joined them. The old man was sitting now and favoring his left shoulder. _It_ had been affected by Azula's fire blast as well.

"So, what is it?" Mai crossed her arms under her breasts and waited for the prince to explain.

"Uncle taught me how to redirect lightning. He invented the move himself." Zuko went through the moves again, thinking that Mai had not yet seen them.

"That could definitely come in handy," Mai declared. "It looks like waterbending."

"Yes, I've been trying to teach Zuko that each of the four nations and each of the four styles of bending has something of value to offer. He can be a difficult pupil sometimes."

Zuko glared at his uncle. He did a good enough job looking bad in front of Mai sometimes. He didn't need Iroh pointing out his weaknesses too.

"That makes sense, I guess. So, you've watched some waterbenders in your time then?"

"If you make me a nice cup of tea, young lady, I'll tell you some amazing stories." Iroh wriggled about on the ground, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Sure, it's not like there's much else to do." Mai gestured for Zuko to help her.

They stepped into the broken down building together, Mai slipping her hand into his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miscalculation**

**An Avatar the last Airbender AU**

_**Chapter 4: Bringers of Death**_

The people of Zheng, a small city on the southern Earth Kingdom coast, had given up. The Fire Nation overtook the picturesque community twenty years earlier and had held on to it tightly. Zheng was originally built around a small cove, but as it grew in size and population over the decades, the green roofed homes and businesses spread outward along the coastline. The newer part of the city surrounded a large bay, perfect for docking the massive Fire Nation ships containing soldiers, animals or goods.

The Fire Nation emblem, a black flame set against a bright red background, hung from a flagpole in the city's central square as well as from the roofs of several important buildings. There was no mistaking that Zheng was occupied territory. Soldiers walked the streets maintaining order _and_ maintaining the atmosphere of terror that the citizens had felt from the first day of the occupation. At the same time every evening, the temple bell rang, reminding everyone of curfew. Those caught outside, and there had been many during those early days, were dealt with severely. Now, it was rare for any citizen to break curfew. That little bit of rebellion simply wasn't worth the penalty.

Life went on however; fishermen still fished, merchants still bought and sold, tradesmen still built and fixed and craftsmen still created things. Children went to school and played, mothers tended homes, and weary fathers came home at the end of a long day, eager to see their families. Life went on. What choice did the people have?

On the outskirts of Zheng, the Fire Nation had built a stronghold. It was made of stone and stood three stories high, the tallest building in the area. It afforded an excellent view of the sea in front of it and the one road that approached the settlement from across the rocky coastal plain.

Within the stronghold, an elite band of specialized killers trained. They were known as the Bringers of Death and their name alone inspired fear throughout the Earth Kingdom. The military's rules did not apply to them, for they were not under military jurisdiction. The Fire Lord was the one to give them orders. Military leaders could request the group's aid and Ozai would decide whether or not to let them have it. The Fire Lord's orders were often random and born from revenge or whim rather than any real strategy. If an Earth Kingdom general was skilled or lucky enough to inflict real damage on Fire Nation troops, Ozai would call on the Bringers of Death to assassinate his family or destroy the village he had been born in along with all its inhabitants. Sometimes, Ozai simply closed his eyes and let his finger drift over the map of the Earth Kingdom. Where it stopped, people would die. No one knew where the Bringers of Death would show up next. They could raid for days at a time then stay home and train for weeks. The unpredictability of their actions and movements and the viciousness of their attacks were known by almost every Earth Kingdom citizen. The Bringers of Death were the monsters under their beds.

The group was the brainchild of Fire Lord Ozai, father to Zuko and Azula. One of the hard facts of war was that it left behind many orphans, some of them of Fire Nation orphans, if there were no relatives to take them in, were placed in a special home. In that home, they were taught to hate everything and everybody Earth Kingdom. It was Earth Kingdom soldiers that had killed their parents after all. Those children who showed a particular coldness and the desire for revenge along with an agility of body and acuity of mind, were sent to a special section of the Fire Nation's military academy. There they were trained to be killers, cold hearted machines with no conscience and loyalty only to the Fire Nation and their Fire Lord. The rest of the world's people were nothing but inferior, substandard scum, fit only for dying.

Ozai considered the Bringers of Death one of his greatest achievements. Poor little orphans were fed and clothed and became an invaluable resource. The people of the Earth Kingdom lived in perpetual fear of the group. And fear was power. Word of raids always spread like wildfire and the Bringers of Death were the stuff of legend already. It was to Zheng and the stronghold that Azula and Ty Lee journeyed.

* * *

><p>After a meager breakfast and with still rumbling stomachs, Mai, Zuko and Iroh left the broken down building and headed northwest, following the outskirts of the great Si Wong desert and moving toward a midsized town that, while it was the nearest one, was still at least a good day's travel away. The young people walked alongside the ostrich horse that carried Iroh along with their satchels. Zuko and Mai took turns wearing the prince's conical sun hat. Mai didn't care anymore how silly she might look. The sun was merciless and the heat blazing. An hour's relief was worth the goofy grin Zuko gave her when she put the hat on.<p>

"Yeah, I look stupid, I get it," she drawled.

"No, you look kinda cute, actually." Zuko, already a bit pink from the sun, turned even pinker.

Mai simply tugged the hat down further and rolled her eyes. She was secretly pleased, though. "I can't wait to get out of these clothes," she declared with a sigh.

"Sorry," Zuko replied automatically. "I've got nothing else."

"You don't have to be sorry. And you'll have your spare outfit back soon, though I do suggest getting it washed." Mai sniffed at the underarms of the tunic and waved a hand in front of her nose. "Seriously, do travelers and refugees all smell this bad?"

Iroh let out a guffaw from atop the ostrich horse. "You're used to soaps and perfumes and servants who do the washing, my dear. We're a bit beyond that now. Just hang on. I'm sure that better days are coming."

Mai felt like a bit of a whiner. She'd only been a 'refugee' for about two days while Zuko and Iroh had been roughing it for weeks. She resolved to shut up about the whole cleanliness thing for now and just dream about a beautiful, private bath with all the amenities. In reality she would settle for another river as long as she had soap and a towel to dry off.

When twilight came and it was too dark to travel, they pulled off the rough road for the night and set up a camp of sorts. The fire kept the cool night air at bay and cooked the remainder of their rice. Eating slowly to make their small portions last, Mai and Zuko sat close together, bodies touching, each of them sort of leaning in to the other. Neither felt shy. Somehow it was easier to make physical contact than it was to speak to each other. Sometimes touch said far more than words ever could. Zuko knew that Mai trusted him implicitly; he knew that she cared deeply. Mai was certain that Zuko would lay his life down for her and she could feel his affection and his love.

"Uncle," Zuko began as Iroh heated water for tea. "After we leave the town, where are we going to go next? Azula will be looking for us and out here we're really exposed. Shouldn't we be trying to find somewhere safe?"

"First things first, nephew; we're almost out of tea leaves and that must be remedied. Once that's done and we've got our food and supplies, we'll think about our next move. Really, the only place large enough and with enough refugees to allow us to blend in is Ba Sing Se. And the Fire Nation cannot breach its great walls. I should know." Iroh gave the young couple a broad wink.

"Don't you need special passports to get inside?" Mai asked. "You can't just walk in can you?"

"Hmm, that's right. You need special papers." The former general tapped his chin and thought hard. "I have a few contacts here and there. We might have to pay one a visit. Which would be closest, I wonder?"

"Maybe we could get a better map in town. This one is pretty tattered looking." Mai dug out the wrinkled and torn, faded scroll from Iroh's satchel and spread it out across her lap. She squinted in the dim light and pointed to the general area they were in now and then moved her finger up to Ba Sing Se. "What about the desert? We have to go all the way around it to make it to the capitol. That will take forever."

"Indeed, indeed. And we do not have a flying bison, do we? It's either a long ostrich horse ride or finding a ship to take us around by sea."

"Time is one thing we have lots of," Zuko chimed in. "But, there is that whole Azula wanting to kill us thing. And out here we're vulnerable."

"All right then, one step at a time. Let's do our business at the town tomorrow and then we'll pay a visit to an old friend of mine." Iroh poured everyone a cup of slightly weak tea. "Terrible," he muttered as he took a sip. "The sooner we get to a shop the better." He tossed the liquid into the dirt and sighed heavily, looking every bit like a heartbroken old man.

"I feel the same way about getting some bath supplies," Mai stated sympathetically.

They talked quietly until the fire died down, then stretched out, fidgeting and trying to get comfortable until fatigue overtook all three. It didn't matter then how many little stones and hard lumps of soil lay beneath their bodies. But they would feel them all in the morning.

* * *

><p>Mai was excited, though she would never admit that, when she finally laid eyes on the town's general store late the next morning. Without waiting for the men, she entered the murky establishment and made her selections swiftly; soap (six bars worth), two towels, hairbrush, and a special soap just for hair. She found a map as well, not the best quality, but better than the one they already owned, as well as small pocket sized mirror. She supposed that the mirror was unnecessary and vain, but really, there was nothing wrong with a girl wanting to look good, was there?<p>

Zuko and Iroh wandered in as she was paying for her purchases. "Is there anything you want, Li, Mushi?" She purposely used their false names, wanting to get the feel of them before they began encountering greater amounts of people.

"Um, no, I'm fine." Zuko scratched the back of his neck and looked around the shop. "There's a clothing store just down the street."

"Perhaps, Mai, if you would be so kind, you could buy just a little bit of that rock candy. It looks delicious." Iroh stared at the strange looking green chunks that sat in a small woven basket. He was almost salivating.

"Sure." Mai pointed to the candy and the shopkeeper put several pieces inside a small sac. She paid for the treat and then headed for the doorway, eager to find a new outfit, something made for a girl's figure.

"Here," Mai said as she handed the candy to Iroh. "Why don't you two go buy the food and the tea while I find some clothing?"

"Thank you, Mai." Iroh took the bag and dipped his hand inside. It came out with a large piece of candy that he immediately began nibbling on.

"You're welcome. Here's some money for the food." She opened her tiny drawstring bag and fished for some coins. "This should buy everything we need."

"Where will we meet you?" Zuko asked.

Mai glanced about the small town, her eyes lighting on an inconspicuous looking restaurant that boasted 'the best ramen for miles'. That was hardly saying much since nothing but unpopulated land surrounded the town for quite a distance. But Mai was hungry, very hungry and she was willing to eat just about anything. "How about over there? We can have lunch before we leave." Her stomach rumbled loudly and she clutched it hard as if willing it to shut up.

"Okay," both men agreed, quietly overjoyed at the thought of a meal cooked by someone else.

Once they had moved on down the street, Mai stepped inside the town's only clothing shop. The selection was minimal, but at least there were tunics, pants and skirts for women. Browsing carefully, looking at the width of sleeves and pants, she finally made her selection; brown pants, two pairs, wide in the leg, comfortable for moving in and perfect for hiding her ankle holsters, along with two tunics, one a dark, forest green and one a lighter green trimmed with yellow. She bought extra bindings as well and boots in brown.

Satisfied with her purchases, Mai wore one set of clothes out of the shop and carried the rest, wrapped up in rough cloth and tied with string, under her arm. Zuko's tunic and pants she stuffed into her satchel. They would need to be washed as soon as possible.

She could see Zuko and Iroh at the marketplace, doing their best to make the money go as far as it could. The old man flirted with all the female stall keepers, young, middle aged or ancient, he did not seem to care. And they all responded the same way. They blushed and played with their hair and looked down at the ground shyly. They also gave Iroh ridiculously good deals and he came away with a huge load of food. Mai smirked and shook her head as she watched. The old guy was good. The fact that he made her boyfriend incredibly uncomfortable was even better. The expression on Zuko's face was priceless.

Mai sauntered over to the two men as they made their way to the ramen place. She cleared her throat. "So, I see you got a lot of food for the money."

"We did," Iroh replied proudly. "And I got five varieties of tea, all good quality; nothing like back home mind you or the bigger cities, but decent for a small town. We can have some jasmine with our dinner tonight. I can't wait."

Zuko rolled his eyes and looked embarrassed. "Uncle, did you have to make those eyes at all the women? It was creepy."

"It worked, didn't it? You won't be complaining when you're eating the food. And besides, I enjoy making women feel special."

Mai snorted at that comment and gave Zuko a bit of a nudge. "Let's go get our ramen. I'm dying here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zheng<strong>_

"Princess Azula, it is an honour to have you here in Zheng." General Fujiyami bowed and gave the fourteen year old a toothy smile. He was one of the Fire Nation's brightest and in frequent contact with Ozai. "What brings you here? Do you think that your brother or uncle may have passed though? I can assure you that they haven't. No one gets in or out of Zheng without making it through inspection."

"You talk too much," Azula stated coldly. "I'm here for three reasons. I want to see a physician." Fujiyama glanced discreetly at her wound and then looked away. "I wish to write a letter to my father and I wish to recruit a member of the Bringers of Death. I need a replacement for someone who turned traitor. Meet my demands and I will be pleased. If you give me any trouble, the Fire Lord will hear about it. Is that understood?"

The general brushed away a wrinkle on his tunic and looked directly at Azula. "It's very clear, Princess. I will take you directly to a room where you can clean up if you wish and compose your letter. And I will send the physician, a very skilled man by the way, to see you. Follow me, please."

Five minutes later, Azula and Ty Lee found themselves in a comfortable enough room inside Zheng's council building, now military barracks of sorts. There was a washbasin, a pitcher of water, soap and plenty of towels.

The acrobat clucked approvingly and stretched out on one of the cots. "You go ahead and wash up first, Azula. I can wait."

"I have every intention of going first," the princess stated haughtily. She dabbed at her face carefully and then washed her hands.

There was a brisk knock on the door next and Ty Lee leapt up to answer it. "Hello," she chirped cheerfully.

"I'm the physician, Mr. Kanata, and I'm here to see the princess." Kanata was a middle aged man, short and stocky with a very full head of reddish brown hair. His brown eyes were kind.

"Step aside, Ty Lee," Azula ordered brusquely.

"She's right over there," the pink clad girl declared and moved away from the doorway.

The physician gave Azula a bow, gazed at her cut and then opened up his black leather satchel. "I assume you would like me to check that gash." He pointed to her face and then awaited his orders.

"Obviously, you idiot; get to it."

Kanata bristled at the insult but kept his cool. He was accustomed to dealing with people who thought far too much of themselves. He inspected the wound carefully and then cleaned it with a tiny piece of cloth dipped in alcohol. "I'll need to stitch it up. Otherwise it won't heal properly. I'm afraid that you will have a noticeable scar."

"Yes, yes, I figured that out all by myself. I'm waiting." The princess glared at the physician who merely sighed.

"It will hurt a bit," Kanata warned as he took out a thick iron needle along with some silk thread. Azula didn't bother to answer, but her fingers curled up in the cotton sheets as Tanaka went back and forth, back and forth with the needle until the wound was completely closed. "Finished; they should come out in a week. You'll need to see a physician then."

"I can take them out on my own," Azula huffed. "You've done all that is required of you. Leave now."

Kanata bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door softly.

"Oh, Azula, your cut looks much better stitched up." Ty Lee was smiling brightly. "I'm so glad that a physician checked it for you."

"Shut up, Ty Lee. I need to write a letter immediately."

The princess sat at the desk, spread out the paper and began the letter to her father. He would hear about Mai's betrayal and all that she knew of Zuko and Iroh. The characters she made were perfectly formed, neat and straight but Azula frowned as she made them. The Fire Lord, her father, would be displeased that Mai had left his daughter for his son. He might wonder about Azula's ability to control her people and her ability to inspire loyalty. She hoped that he wouldn't punish her. Still, he would find out about Mai anyway and it was best that he heard it from her.

"See about getting this sent to the capitol, Ty Lee," the princess demanded once she was finished. "I'm going to rest and when you get back, we'll inspect the Bringers of Death."

The acrobat trembled at the thought. She missed Mai. But all she said was, "Right away, Azula."

* * *

><p>Iroh rubbed his generous stomach appreciatively. "I haven't felt that full in a long time. That ramen was delicious."<p>

Mai and Zuko exchanged a look. The former general had gulped down three helpings, each with great gusto. They had eaten more modestly, not wanting to get sick later on.

"It was decent," Mai agreed. The ramen had probably tasted good only because of how hungry they were.

They walked back to where their ostrich horse was tied off and Zuko slapped a hand against his forehead.

"Did you have a thought?" Mai rasped jokingly.

"Yeah, we need another ostrich horse. The walking is holding us back. Why didn't we think of that earlier?" The prince looked between Mai and Iroh.

"Guess you're the brains in the trio," Mai continued in her mocking sort of tone. "How much do ostrich horses cost?"

Zuko stared down at the dirt roadway in shame. "Um, I'm not sure. I kind of stole this one."

"I'm assuming there's a story behind that," Mai replied. "Tell me later. Let's find out if we can buy one somewhere."

They asked around and were directed to a breeder and seller of various animals. The ostrich horse took most of the remainder of Mai's money, but all three figured the cost was worth it.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Iroh asked as he strapped the last bag to the newest beast's saddle.

Mai and Zuko nodded, jumped up onto the other ostrich horse and headed out of town. The traveling was far quicker and easier now and everything seemed to be going well. They had enough supplies to last them for weeks and their hunger pangs had finally been silenced. Iroh was still a bit sore and weak from his encounter with Azula but he was healing well.

They rode for a few hours before Iroh began to groan with discomfort.

"Would you like to take a break?" Mai inquired.

"No, no, it's not necessary. " Iroh shook his head and plodded on bravely.

"Zuko, we should stop," Mai suggested after a few more minutes. "Your uncle's in pain." She gave the prince a bit of a squeeze to emphasize her point.

"Fine, fine," Zuko agreed irritably. He reined the animal in and stopped beside a large, flat rock.

"Well, if you two need a break then I can take one too," Iroh winked as he slid off his mount and sat down on the rock. He stretched and moaned and then stretched some more.

Both animals began to fidget then and their ears pricked up as if listening for something. Iroh hopped off his makeshift seat and assumed a bending stance. Zuko did the same while Mai readied herself to throw.

"Can't we ever have peace?" Zuko whined just as a group of five burly looking men riding rhinos and carrying various weaponry broke through the nearby bushes and scrawny trees.

"Colonel Mongke! What a lovely surprise!" Iroh's voice was bright and cheerful. He sounded as though he were greeting a dear friend. "Zuko, Mai, these are the Rough Rhinos, a fierce fighting group, each one a different weapon's specialist. And they just happen to be a very talented singing group too."

"I think you've lost it old man," Mongke snarled. "We're not here to chit chat. We're here to apprehend a bunch of traitors and fugitives."

Iroh ignored the man completely. "You seem tense, my old friend. Perhaps some tea would calm your nerves. I suggest green. I have a brand new pouch of leaves."

The colonel pressed his rhino forward and stared at the trio with narrowed eyes. "Enough talk; round them up, boys."

The fight that followed took place in the space of maybe a minute. Mongke was the only Rhino who could bend and Iroh focused on him while Mai and Zuko took out the others. There were burning arrows flying through the air from one Rhino, a man who must have once been a member of the famous Yu Yan Archers. Another member whipped about a ball suspended from a chain, while another used a halberd. The final man carried explosives in a pouch at his side and sent little mini bombs rolling along the ground.

Despite their skill and outnumbering the trio by two, they didn't stand a chance. Iroh easily deflected Mongke's fire blasts while managing to make trouble for the others as well. After dodging several flaming arrows, Mai disabled the archer with one precisely thrown blade. It snapped the bow in half, rendering it useless. As he reached for his bag that hung from the side of the rhino, Mai threw again, severing the strap. The bag fell to the ground and the rhino trampled it, crushing the fighter's spare bow.

Zuko had already tripped up the halberd wielding Rhino, his superior agility allowing the younger man to evade blows easily and get close enough to snap the halberd's shaft with one perfectly placed kick.

"I think it's time to go," Iroh shouted above the din.

He was really favoring his one side now and beginning to slow down. Mai and Zuko nodded, and made a run for their ostrich horse, while grabbing the reins of the other. They jumped aboard nimbly enough while Iroh struggled. The young couple let him go ahead, providing cover against the Rhino's continued, though weakened attacks.

The explosives specialist grinned behind the mask he wore and threw one of his most powerful grenades. His aim was not the best and the little ball of explosives landed a few feet in front of Mai and Zuko. Instinctively, they both covered their faces to protect against the flying shrapnel. Zuko could still feel a sharp stinging sensation that felt like a razor slicing into his skin. The ostrich horse panicked and tore off down the roadway at full speed, zigzagging erratically and making it difficult for both young people to not fall.

"Are you okay?" Zuko shouted back to Mai.

"I'm fine," she yelled back and as she dug her fingernails into the cloth of Zuko's tunic.

They must have gone almost a mile, passing a slower Iroh along the way, before their animal finally calmed down and returned to its more familiar pace. Mai let out a relieved sigh as Zuko reined the ostrich horse in. She unclasped her hands from around his middle and jumped down to the ground.

"Well, that was bracing." Mai brushed loose strands of black hair away from her face and watched Zuko as he slid off. Her sharp eyes lingered on his face. "Come here," she demanded roughly. "You're hurt." Zuko moved closer to Mai. Her fingers probing the shallow cuts were gentle despite the harshness of her voice. "Here." She poured some water from her skin onto one of the new towels and wiped the blood from the scratches. "Better; they'll heal quickly."

Zuko grabbed hold of Mai's hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "Thank you." He said the words with an intensity that made the young woman's chest tighten.

"Not a big deal," she said casually and shrugged. "Here comes your uncle."

"They were certainly not very welcoming, were they?" Iroh remarked. Zuko and Mai could hear the laughter in his voice. "Are either of you hurt?"

"Just a couple of scratches, Uncle; are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. To think that Colonel Mongke once served under me; the man has no respect."

"I think you might want to scratch him off your list of friends," Mai advised dryly.

"Yes, Mai, I believe that you're right," the old man agreed. "Now, onward; the last thing we need is the Rhinos catching up with us."

"Yeah, or anyone else," Zuko added morosely. "It's obvious that everyone knows we're traitors and fugitives."

Iroh clapped his nephew on the back. "We'll be in Ba Sing Se soon enough, Zuko. No one there will know us at all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zheng<em>**

A raised platform provided Azula with the perfect view. She stood in between Ty Lee and General Fujiyami, and watched entranced as the Bringers of Death went through their training routines. Each one, from firebenders to archers to knife specialists, moved with precision and grace, never making a misstep. Their perfection was almost eerie and it made Ty Lee nervous. Azula, however, could watch the warriors forever. Perfection was what she strived for too and she took her training and her bending just as seriously as the Bringers took theirs.

"What do you think, Princess Azula?" Fujiyami inquired. He was obviously hoping that the princess would be impressed.

"They're all so deliciously vicious. It's hard to decide on just one." Azula never took her eyes off the dancing troupe of young trained killers. "But, it's not like you can take credit for them, Fujiyami. You don't train them and the group was my father's idea. Why are you so smug?"

The general's face was suddenly as red as a sweet cherry and he cleared his throat repeatedly. "Well, I suppose that I'm proud of any remarkable Fire Nation citizens. And the Bringers of Death are very remarkable. And, I see them often and have come to view them almost as part of my troops."

"They're not and don't you forget that." This time the princess gave him a quick glance, but it was almost searing enough to burn. Chastised, Fujiyami put his hands behind his back and remained silent.

Ty Lee, for her part, couldn't stop thinking about Mai and what Azula would do to her if they ever encountered the little group of 'traitors' again. She didn't want_ anyone_ else to travel with her and the princess. But she especially didn't want one of the Bringers. They frightened her. Their single mindedness made her uncomfortable. All of them looked like empty husks rather than living, breathing people with hopes and dreams and senses of humor. Their eyes were dead and their auras were nothing but swirling blackness.

"What do you think of her?" Azula asked the girl sharply, giving her a nudge.

"Which one?" Ty Lee tried to muster up some enthusiasm but simply could not. Her voice quavered.

"Oh, stop being so soft hearted, Ty Lee. We need a killer, not a 'friend' now. 'Friends' betray you and let you down. All of these people will die trying to please me. Now, watch the woman over there, the plain one with the long brown hair using the naginata*. She's everything I need and everything I want. Look at her tear that dummy apart, rip its guts out. I'm picturing the dummy as Mai or Zuko now and it's very satisfying."

Ty Lee gave a little shudder and then glanced at the woman. She was fierce all right and it seemed that her aura was an even deeper black than anyone else's. "Um, yeah, she seems really tough."

"That's an understatement, Ty Lee, something I'm not used to from you. Fujiyama," Azula turned back to the general, "I want her."

"Wise choice, Princess Azula; her name is Ayaka and she's eighteen years old. In addition to the naginata, she is skilled in hand to hand combat and wears a retractable knife on her right wrist. Ayaka is a proficient killer and she enjoys her job very much."

"Excellent; have her packed up and ready to leave in an hour." Azula gazed back down at the killer and smiled.

*pole weapon with a long curved blade on its end

* * *

><p>AN: Those of you who have read 'Equivalent Exchange' may recall Ayaka and the idea of the Fire Nation turning its war orphans into killers. Since I really didn't get the chance to run with either in 'EE' I decided to steal from myself and use them in _this _story. I aged Ayaka up a few years, though. Other than that, she'll be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miscalculation**

**An Avatar the Last Airbender AU**

_**Chapter 5: The Order of the White Lotus**_

Though their plan was to get to Iroh's mysterious friend quickly, Mai, Zuko and Iroh purposely took a short detour. According to their new map, there was a small lake tucked into the foothills of the rugged mountains surrounding the Si Wong Desert. It was only a few miles off their route and everyone felt like a day of relaxing by the water. Clothes and bodies both could get cleaned; water skins could be refilled and a bit of stress could be relieved. Iroh was certain that even the ostrich horses would enjoy it.

Mai never thought the sight of clear, clean water would excite her so much. Though hardly a girly girl, and unconcerned with frilly dress, or jewelry, she did despise getting dirty and avoided mud at all costs. Warm Fire Nation baths with lots of scented oils and salts and special treatments for her hair, something she took meticulously good care of, were luxuries that she had once reveled in. And she missed them all.

But she was with Zuko now and she was happy. None of those things mattered anymore. It had only been a few days since she had reunited with the boy she had never stopped loving, and already Mai felt transformed, freer than she had ever been. Her life was her own now and her life was with Zuko.

"Happy," Mai whispered to herself as she began to undress. The word felt foreign on her tongue.

She hung her new clothes across the branch of a sickly looking little tree and stood in her bindings, blades still strapped everywhere and glinting in the bright sun. Zuko and Iroh were busy tending to the animals and getting lunch ready. Mai was completely alone though a certain naughty part of her almost wished that Zuko was watching. Since that first kiss a few days earlier, they had hardly touched and she felt herself yearning for the feel of him.

Her towel and soaps and new bindings already sat on a large rock close to the lake's edge. She tiptoed gingerly across the dirt and decided to leave her blades there as well. It was always better to have a weapon close by. She couldn't rely on bending, after all. With a quickness that belied the sheer number of sharp, pointy things that Mai wore, she unbuckled holster after holster, dropping them onto the rock. When she had removed them all, she skillfully unwound her bindings, taking one more quick glance around before inhaling deeply and stepping in up to her knees. She let out an undignified and ridiculous sounding little yelp. The water was freezing despite the heat all around her.

"Damn," she hissed and backed out of the water, reaching for her soaps.

Taking another deep breath, she strode back in, thinking about how wonderful she would feel after a good washing. Her body adjusted and after a few minutes, the temperature was tolerable. Mai took her time then, washing her hair thoroughly twice and soaping and rinsing her body over and over. When she felt refreshed, she stepped out and grabbed hold of her old bindings, giving them a wash too. Finally finished, Mai emerged from the lake and squeezed as much water from her hair as she could. Grabbing hold of her towel, she dried herself off, taking care to absorb every drop of moisture from her body. Her new bindings were soft and so very white. They felt good against her cool skin as she wound them around and around. Her holsters were next. She buckled one on her left thigh and then her right. As she moved to reach for a third, her knee banged against a jagged piece of the rock. Mai couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped. The knee was bloodied and a thin trail of red ran down her shin.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Zuko burst through the scrawny trees and ugly little bushes, concerned only with his girl's safety, not her modesty. He stopped dead in his tracks as he drank her in; long, pale leg stretched out, silver blade shining prettily against the flesh of her thigh and blood trickling down to her ankle. "I, um, I heard you cry out. I was worried. You, you cut yourself, Mai." He swallowed hard then and bright red heat flooded his face. "I'm, I'm sorry."

Mai's cheeks were pink too but she was far better composed and she made no move to cover herself. "Rock and knee are not a good combination. I'm not usually that clumsy."

"Let me look," Zuko suggested as he crept forward, unable to take his eyes from the expanse of beautiful skin and awed by the sheer loveliness of Mai.

She didn't argue and let his fingers skirt the length of her leg, wiping away blood and examining the wound. Gently, he picked little bits of grit from the bad scrape and then washed it off.

"Guess it was my turn to help you," he breathed out softly.

"Guess it was," Mai agreed. She still hadn't moved. She wanted more of Zuko's touch.

"Um, I guess you want to get dressed," the prince stammered. "I should go."

"Not yet, not until you kiss me." Her pale gold eyes locked onto Zuko's deeper coloured ones and he couldn't refuse.

He inched a bit closer then and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head upward and brushing his lips against hers. Mai wasn't satisfied. She tugged on his hair, urging him to deepen the kiss. Zuko obliged again. When their lungs burned with the need for air, they moved apart, both of them dazed.

"Okay, I can get dressed _now_," Mai quipped. Zuko backed away, almost tripping over a smaller stone. "And don't forget, _your _bath is next."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zheng<strong>_

General Fujiyama watched closely as Ayaka, her mongoose lizard walking along behind, naginata tied to its saddle, approached the princess of the Fire Nation with calm and confidence. The eighteen year old knew why the princess wanted her and was more than happy to oblige. It had been far too long since the trained killer had left Zheng. She was almost aching to see some action. Training was enjoyable enough, and she liked perfecting her skills, but being in the field, hunting her prey or simply slaughtering was far, far better.

"You've got everything you need?" Azula asked briskly.

Ayaka grunted a response. She wasn't a big talker.

"I expect you to address me properly; Princess Azula is what _you_ will call me. I don't expect you to make conversation, however. You don't need to speak unless you're spoken to. Oh, and this is Ty Lee. She's a chi blocking specialist."

The Bringer of the Dead nodded, giving the acrobat a brief, cold glance. Ty Lee shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. Ayaka was infinitely scarier up close and the deadness in her eyes much more apparent.

"Put your mongoose lizard in the second compartment. We'll be riding in the first one." Azula pointed to the track machine. Ayaka walked her mount up unto the large metal hold and tied it off. "We'll be retracing my steps. It's my brother and uncle along with Mai, the girl who betrayed me, that we're after. Oh, and the Avatar would be a fine catch as well. It would be better if the little monk didn't die, but the rest of them don't matter a bit."

"I understand, Princess Azula. I can kill the prince and your uncle and Mai but I cannot kill the Avatar." Ayaka sounded slightly disappointed.

"Well, if it's you or him, by all means. But the Fire Lord would prefer him brought to the Fire Nation in chains. That way, a new Avatar won't be born somewhere in the Water Tribes." She spoke to Ayaka as if she were a particularly stupid child. The blankness in her muddy brown eyes didn't do much to inspire any other opinion.

"Yes, Princess Azula."

"All right; let's not waste any more time. Step aboard."

Obediently, Ayaka climbed up into the track machine. Ty Lee went next. She sat as far away from the Bringer as possible, scrunching herself into a corner where she had discreetly pushed her plump, comfortable cushion.

Outside, General Fujiyama bid Azula farewell and wished her luck. "I do hope that Ayaka proves useful." He bowed deeply then and gave the princess a thin sort of smile.

"I hope so too." With that the princess gracefully stepped up into the compartment and shut the door. She pulled the lever and the machine groaned to life.

* * *

><p>They rode hard for two days, taking only brief breaks and beginning early each morning. Zuko and Iroh awoke as the sun rose anyway ('Aren't they special?' Mai thought irritably) but the prince had to poke and prod at Mai until she finally cracked one eye open. She gave him a look that immediately made him retract his hand and then turned over, pressing her nose into Zuko's spare clothing. He had graciously allowed her to use them as a pillow. Well, really Mai had taken them first but he had agreed eagerly enough. The thought of Mai's head lying on his shirt and pants all night made him feel warm and content somehow.<p>

"We'll get there today, right?" she yawned. Mai stretched like a pampered house cat and slowly got up from her rough bed.

"Yes, the oasis is close now and I'm sure that my friend or possibly friends will help us." He scooped out some rice for Mai and poured her a cup of tea. "Now eat, dear. "

"Thanks, Iroh." She ate quickly. Mai had always had a good appetite and travel outdoors made her even hungrier than usual.

"So this friend of yours, Uncle; what's his name? Did you meet him in the army?" Iroh had been unusually tight lipped about this 'friend' and it was driving the prince crazy.

"I don't know his name. I'm not even sure that he's there. He's supposed to be, but things change." The former general gave his nephew a weak smile and shrugged.

Zuko blew up, his good eye narrowing and his mouth making a scowl. "What do you mean you don't know his name? How ridiculous is that? You're supposed to be friends. Why are we going to this stupid oasis if there might be nothing there but palm trees?"

Mai put a warning hand on his arm and then squeezed, hard. He glanced at her irritably then saw the disapproval on her face. The prince let go of his anger reluctantly. For her part, Mai could feel the tension leave his body. She stroked his forearm then as if in reward for a good deed done.

Iroh was used to Zuko's explosions of temper. He had spent three long years on a ship with his nephew after all. And those three years included some of the most bitter, painful days of the banished prince's life. There had been many angry, even cruel words spoken. The tea lover let them roll off his back and always forgave, for Zuko was young and hurt and had much to learn. He still had a ways to go, but Mai was a wonderful calming influence and represented the hope for a good life, a happy life. They loved each other; that much was obvious to Iroh, though he wasn't sure if either teen understood the feelings completely. "There is a lot you do not know, Zuko," the old man finally stated. "One day you will, but not today. And if you have a better idea, please feel free to share it with us."

"Um, no Uncle, I don't have any ideas." He spoke quietly now with his head bowed. "I'm s, sorry."

"I accept your apology. Would anyone like more tea?" Iroh peeked inside the worse for wear green porcelain pot and saw there was not much left.

"I would rather get going," Mai answered. She took her cup and bowl and chopsticks over to the sluggish little stream they were camped near and gave them a rinse.

"The lady has spoken," Iroh grinned and followed Mai with his own dishes.

* * *

><p>The track machine came to a halt when Azula spotted the Rough Rhinos approaching from the area of the deserted town where she had last seen Zuko, Mai and Iroh. She emerged from the traveling compartment and stood, hands on hips, blocking their way. The five burly men, recognizing Fire Nation nobility, stopped immediately.<p>

"What happened to you?" the princess asked snidely. "Did some poor peasants attack you with their pitchforks?"

"No, Princess Azula. We had another sort of encounter." Colonel Mongke cleared his throat, glanced furtively at his men, then continued. "We happened upon the traitors, Iroh and Zuko. A girl was with them too. We fought fiercely but…"

Azula interrupted. "But you let them get away. You incompetent fool; can you at least tell me what direction they were headed in? Or is that too complicated for your small brains to handle? Rough Rhinos; what a joke?"

Mongke's fists curled at his sides, and it took every bit of control he had to subdue the biting remark he so desperately wanted to throw back at Azula. He inhaled deeply, the dry, dusty air seeming to stick in his throat, looked around the circle of four men who surrounded him and then spoke. His words were brief and clipped. "They were headed toward the Si Wong desert on two ostrich horses."

"Is there something special near the desert, Mongke?" Azula narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

The defeated group wanted nothing more than to leave now, lick their wounds and regroup for their next mission. "Not that I am aware of, Princess Azula," Mongke replied evenly.

The princess waved her arm dismissively. "Well, I suggest you get yourselves organized and perhaps indulge in some training. Apparently, you could use it."

"Yes, Princess," Mongke ground out through tightly clamped teeth.

They waited until the track machine had gone a distance before moving forward. "Miserable b….." Mongke snarled, thinking better of actually calling the princess a bitch.

* * *

><p>Azula encouraged (a few blasts of fire did the trick) the track machine's engineer to push the vehicle harder. She wanted to catch up with the traitors before they disappeared somewhere forever. With a bit of added speed, they made good time and stopped in the small town where Mai and Zuko and Iroh had bought supplies. The princess was certain that someone there would have seen them.<p>

As soon as they saw the Fire Nation vehicle stop outside their town and three Fire Nation girls step out, the townspeople froze. The old woman who ran the produce stall didn't put the last apple in her customer's basket. The man who sold meats stopped slicing a large piece of pig chicken and the shopkeeper who swept in front of his property let the broom hover in mid air. It was as if each person was holding his breath.

Azula paced through the town, Ayaka on one side and Ty Lee on the other. She stared at the people disdainfully then randomly stopped in front of a handsome young man who worked at the stable.

"Did any strangers come through here recently; a boy with a huge scar on his face, a girl with black hair and a fat oaf?"

The man struggled to answer. He was almost paralyzed with fear. "Um, um, well…." he finally managed to stammer but it was too little and much too late. Azula was not a patient girl.

"Time's up. Ayaka, perhaps you can convince the people here to be more cooperative." Azula gestured for the eighteen year old to step forward. "Do whatever you like with him."

The Bringer changed before everyone's eyes. She looked the same physically, but her demeanor, her posture and her attitude were completely different. The emptiness of her eyes left, replaced by an eager glint, a longing almost. Her fingers gripped the naginata tightly and she stalked toward the young man. He tried to back away but tripped over his own feet. His green eyes were huge circles in his face and he looked about at his fellow townspeople, as if expecting one of them to help. No one stepped forward. No one protested. No one moved at all.

The man ran then, scrabbling madly to get away from the monster that stood before him. Ayaka laughed; at least Ty Lee thought the dry, guttural sort of grunt the woman made was a laugh. Grey eyes misty with tears, the acrobat watched as the Bringer walked after the man, catching up to his stumbling form quickly. With one well placed kick to the small of his back, the man fell to his knees, head bowed. If Ty Lee didn't know different, she would think he was contemplating something, praying perhaps.

Then with a swift and graceful motion, Ayaka twirled the naginata almost playfully before thrusting the carefully honed blade atop the staff through the man's back and out the other side. He dropped immediately, face down in the dirt. Blood, a deep red, oozed slowly from the neat wound, staining his rough green tunic. Ayaka gave the naginata a yank. She looked with disgust at the Earth Kingdom blood staining the shiny well kept blade and wiped it off on a clean part of the man's clothing. Satisfied, Ayaka stepped back and looked to her leader.

"Well done." Azula praised, sounding as though she were speaking to a well behaved pet. She turned to an older woman standing nearby with a horrified expression on her face. "You don't want to be next do you?" The woman shook her head and trembled uncontrollably. "Wise; tell me if any strangers came through your town recently."

"Yes, yes, there was a young man, scarred, with a girl and an older man he called 'Uncle'. They bought supplies and an ostrich horse and headed that way. I heard them mention an oasis. They must have been talking about Misty Palms Oasis. It's on the edge of the desert, a few days ride from here. And yesterday, the Avatar came through with three friends. They mentioned the Misty Palms too." The woman stared down at the ground, afraid to meet Azula's eyes.

The princess turned her back on the woman and strode toward the track machine. "Ty Lee, Ayaka, we're heading to Misty Palms Oasis. It seems that my dear brother along with that little Avatar brat are both going to the same place; how fortunate for us."

Ayaka followed close behind Azula but Ty Lee lagged a bit. Her eyes were drawn to the dead man lying in the dirt. There had been no need to murder him, none at all. It was a sick and horrible thing to do and the acrobat simply could not understand. She felt bile rise in her throat and swallowed it back down. Her eyes filled again with tears and when she walked ashamed through the rows of townspeople, they fell unceremoniously to the dirt below.

* * *

><p>It was difficult to believe that the Misty Palms Oasis was ever more than the run down, dreary looking little village that it was now. The trio slid off their ostrich horses outside the oasis walls. There were several strange looking vehicles parked, built to skim across the ever moving desert sands it seemed. They looked about the area curiously, Mai with a little more disgust than the other two and then walked through the gates.<p>

The ice spring that a fallen sign advertised was evaporating and only a few feet high. A mangy dog licked at it, desperate to get some water. The buildings were all made of mud and look dry and cracked. People seemed to be congregating in one particular building, a restaurant of sorts. Zuko took the ostrich horses and tied them off outside before they all moved toward the green cloth that served as a door. Three odd looking men, dressed in brown and wrapped in rags hovered near the doorway. One of them looked Mai up and down as though she were a piece of fresh, juicy meat. Mai ignored him but Zuko glared and curled his fist up, ready to punch or more if need be.

"Just go on through," Iroh advised. "We don't want trouble."

None of them noticed the wanted posters tacked onto a large bulletin board; a healthy reward was offered for the capture or killing of Iroh and Zuko of the Fire Nation. A pair of men noticed them, though, and also noticed Zuko and Iroh. They discreetly followed the trio into the restaurant.

It was almost as dreary inside as it was outside. A man stood behind the bar, swords strapped to his back as if expecting a commotion, and made fruity concoctions that he served in bowls and decorated with tiny green umbrellas. Most of the patrons were either asleep or angry looking. They didn't even look up when Zuko, Mai and Iroh entered.

The group sat at one of the rough hewn wooden tables and waited as if for a signal. Zuko tapped his fingers against the wood impatiently while Mai glanced surreptitiously at the grimy customers. None of them seemed like the type to provide aid to three Fire Nation refugees.

"This is a waste of time," the prince blurted out. "We're sitting with a bunch of disgusting smelling wanderers. What can they do to help?"

Mai covered her twitching lips with her hand and exchanged a look with Iroh. The old man's eyes twinkled.

"Patience, Zuko. Oh, look, that seems promising." He pointed to another table then where an old man was setting up a pai sho table.

"What's pai sho got to do with any of this?" Zuko demanded angrily. "This isn't the time for betting."

"Zuko, relax." Mai touched his shoulder and then shifted her chair a bit closer to the prince's. She pressed her arm into his and the prince breathed deeply, calming down a bit. "I'm pretty sure that Iroh knows what he's doing."

'You weren't on a ship with him for three years," Zuko whined. "He loves pai sho. He'll drop just about anything to play a game."

Mai chuckled. "Come on; your uncle's going to talk to _Mr_. Pai Sho."

She got up, dragging a reluctant prince with her. Iroh stood at the other man's table and asked politely for a game.

"The guest always goes first," the man replied with a genuine smile.

Iroh placed the white lotus tile in the middle of the board. Mai and Zuko watched curiously.

"I see you prefer the white lotus opening move. Most don't hang onto the old ways."

"Those who do are always able to find a friend," Iroh grinned.

"Let's play then," the old man suggested.

The pair took turns, placing tile after tile on the board. The young couple moved forward and watched intently as the tiles took shape, finally forming a lotus, the original tile still at the centre.

"I get the feeling the white lotus has some significance," Mai remarked drolly.

"You would be right, young lady," the pai sho player agreed. He faced Iroh then and stated with great seriousness. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets. Welcome brother."

The two men who had shown interest in the wanted posters stood up from their tables abruptly and moved toward Zuko and Iroh. "You two fugitives are coming with us. Let's go."

Mai raised her eyebrows and reached for one of her blades. She stood between Zuko and the two well dressed Earth Kingdom men. "You're not taking them anywhere."

"Out of the way, little lady, or we'll take _you_ in as well." The taller of the men pushed Mai aside.

"Don't touch her," Zuko snarled.

The pai sho player said very loudly then, loud enough so that the entire restaurant could hear, "I knew it; you two are wanted criminals and there is a huge bounty on each of your heads."

"Hey, why don't you tell the whole world?" Zuko shouted. "I thought you were supposed to be helping us."

"He is, Zuko. Look." Mai tugged on his arm. The entire place had erupted into violence with the man's words, everyone vying for the bounty.

"Let's go," the pai sho player urged. He ushered them out of the building and into the early evening starlight. Zuko quickly untied the ostrich horses. "You won't need them," the man stated but Zuko pulled them along anyway. They left the oasis and ran full speed out into the open. A tiny village was in the distance, sitting right at the edge of the Si Wong desert.

They continued to run until they stood outside the largest of the seven buildings that made up the settlement. The old man opened the door and then stood aside to let Mai, Zuko and Iroh in. Zuko tied off the ostrich horses once more and the man watched carefully, making sure they were not followed.

"A flower shop?" the prince asked disdainfully as he gazed about.

The pai sho player ignored him and spoke only to Iroh. "It is an honour to have such a high ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. You must know many secrets that I don't." The final words were spoken almost enviously.

Mai and Zuko exchanged a glance and then both shrugged. They had no clue what was going on and were sure that no one would tell them. They were right. After providing the correct password, Iroh was let into a back room. Zuko attempted to follow but the door was shut in his face.

Iroh opened a slot at the top of the door. "Sorry, Zuko and Mai, it's members only. You'll need to wait outside. I'm sure you can find something to amuse yourselves with." The slot closed abruptly and Zuko scowled.

"At least we're alone." Mai led Zuko to a quiet corner of the shop. "And I'm tired and it's sort of cool in here too."

"You're cold?" Zuko asked. "Come here then." He sat down against a wall and beckoned to Mai.

She pulled off her satchel and slid down beside Zuko, immediately leaning into him. "You're always warm," she observed. "It comes in handy."

"Is this better?" Zuko wrapped an arm around Mai and pulled her as tight to him as he could. He increased his internal heat and concentrated on transferring some of that warmth to Mai.

"Mmm, it's much better." Mai fought the urge to close her eyes and sleep. There would be time for that soon enough. She and Zuko were not alone very often. Instead she pressed her face into his neck and inhaled his scent before placing gentle kisses along the tender flesh.

Zuko couldn't help the little moan that escaped his lips. What Mai was doing felt good and he wasn't very accustomed to something feeling like that. She shifted again, moving so that she was curled comfortably in his lap, and stared intently at Zuko. Reaching up with a hand, she stroked her boyfriend's cheek. Mai's delicate features remained impassive but her breathing grew heavier and the prince noticed a fiery spark in her eyes. He couldn't resist Mai any longer and bent his head down, kissing her full on the lips.

They kissed for awhile, slowly, enjoying the simple pleasure that both had dreamed about for three years, exploring each other carefully, running hands down arms and legs. Both yearned for more but knew it was neither the time nor the place. Eventually, they fell asleep like that, in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>When the back door opened and Iroh stepped out of the meeting room, a cheerful smile on his face, both Mai and Zuko jerked and jumped to attention. They looked around blearily and noticed that it was already morning.<p>

"What's going on?" Zuko asked. His tongue felt thick and heavy and his eyes were crusted with sleep. He brushed at them roughly before taking hold of Mai's hand.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se," Iroh declared happily.

"I have your passports," the White Lotus member reminded Iroh as he_ too_ emerged from the back room. "You won't get into the great city without them."

"So, how are we going to cross the desert?" Mai inquired. "I don't think the ostrich horses will make it."

"Ah, we have a solution for that too, Mai. It just so happens that there is a group of people who live in and around the desert, called Sandbenders. They travel across the sand very quickly in something called a skimmer. We saw a few outside the walls of the oasis, remember."

Mai and Zuko both nodded.

"Well, one of the sandbenders is a member of the Order of the White Lotus. We're to meet him shortly and he will take us across to Full Moon Bay where we will get the ferry to the Earth Kingdom capitol. You see, everything worked out."

"Um, Iroh, there are people outside looking for you and your nephew." The pai sho player peeked out through the front door's narrow window again. He was worried. "And they're not the same people as before. There are three young women on strange looking creatures."

Mai held on tight to Zuko's hand. "It's Azula," she whispered." And she's come with a Bringer. I know it."

* * *

><p>They were quietly debating whether to fight or flee out the back, running with all their might toward the waiting sandbender when all choice was taken from them. The front door to the flower shop flew off its creaky hinges, smashing into clay pots, scattering shards and dirt everywhere. Iroh shoved the old pai sho player out of the way as Azula leveled a blast of blue fire in his direction. He sent a fiery ball back and the princess jumped neatly aside, a smirk on her face.<p>

"You're out of practice, old man. Oh, and everyone, I'd like you to meet Ayaka. She's a Bringer of Death. I'm glad you left, Mai. I've got a much better fighter on my team now."

Ayaka moved her lips upwards in the facsimile of a smile. Her mouth seemed stiff as if unused to talking or smiling or making any sort of expression. The result was terrifying, a mockery of everything human. She took a threatening step forward then, directing her aggression at Mai. It seemed that Azula had given the Bringer an assignment. 'Lucky me,' Mai thought and mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

She sought out a cringing Ty Lee and saw sadness and fear in the acrobat's eyes. Azula grabbed hold of the girl's arm and gave her a shake. "Ty Lee, what is the matter with you? I won't tolerate you crouching in the corner like some scared baby. You're here to fight. I don't keep you around because I like you."

Ty Lee stoood straight then, gave Mai a glance that seemed to say 'I'm sorry' and then took a shuddering sort of breath that wracked her entire frame.

Zuko was staring at Ayaka. He knew the woman had Mai in her sights and he was petrified for his girlfriend. Mai was highly skilled but a naginata could block many of Mai's knives and he was certain the Bringer had at least one other weapon on her. If this Ayaka got close enough, Mai would die. He was sickeningly sure of it.

It seemed a long time that they all stared and assessed but in reality less than a minute passed from the time Azula burst into the flower shop until the time the real battle began. Mai, tired of waiting, made the first move.

* * *

><p>She pulled out a pair of throwing knives and tossed them at Ayaka full speed. As she figured, the Bringer blocked them with ease, using the naginata's staff. While Ayaka was occupied with blocking, Mai let a volley of darts go, hoping that one would make it past the skilled woman's defenses. One did, tore the woman's sleeves, and nicked her upper arm. Ayaka made a sort of snarl and came at Mai full bore, thrusting the curved blade at her abdomen. Mai, always graceful, leaned over, her body at a sharp angle and avoided the wicked looking blade.<p>

The flower shop was not the best location for using a naginata. With a staff of at least four feet, and a blade of almost three, it was unwieldy in close quarters and Ayaka kept getting it caught up in the shelves and many random pots that lay around. Frustrated, she threw down the weapon and prowled toward Mai, ignoring the fire blasts that surrounded her. Mai backed up, looking about her surroundings, trying to determine the best move to make. She was smaller and lighter than the Bringer and dropped to the floor, rolling under one of the tables that held an array of potted plants. Safe for the moment, Mai gathered her thoughts.

Iroh and Zuko kept Azula at bay, throwing blast after blast of warm orange fire her way. She countered them easily enough, but was as frustrated as Ayaka at her inability to make any real progress. Deflecting blows would not get her anywhere. She wanted to smell burning hair and flesh, wanted to hear screams and shouts and where in Agni's name was Ty Lee and why wasn't she helping? The princess's amber eyes perused the room quickly, seeking out a body clad in pink.

She was in a corner trying to guide an old man safely to the door, completely oblivious to the battle and definitely not helping. Fury surged in the princess and she had an almost incontrollable urge to hurt Ty Lee badly. Thinking better of the idea, she shouted to Ayaka instead. Once she had the Bringer's attention, Azula nodded at the old man the acrobat was aiding. Understanding immediately, Ayaka covered the distance between herself and the old man, hit the switch on her retractable blade and when she was close enough, shoved it into the man's chest. It pierced his heart and he slumped over dead immediately.

"Azula wants you to fight." The Bringer gave Ty Lee a cold look, the tiniest bit of mirth in her eyes, and then went after Mai, wiping the blade off on her thigh.

Ty Lee shot Azula a wounded look and then half heartedly went after Iroh, making jabs at pressure points that always seemed to miss. She was like an irritating mosquito, hovering around the former general, making a nuisance of herself but causing no real damage. Iroh brushed her aside irritably and tried to focus on his niece.

Zuko was throwing everything he had at Azula, but as she was so fond of pointing out, the princess was the superior bender. Her natural talent was greater and her drive for perfection had put her years ahead of other firebenders her age.

"Give it up, brother. You'll never beat me. You can't even touch me."

Letting anger get the better of him, the prince ran at his sister, fists blazing, punching outward over and over again, trying to drive her back at least. She countered everything, not even breaking a sweat or breathing hard, and with one huge blast sent Zuko flying through the air. He landed near Mai and she edged herself toward him, wanting to make sure that he was fine.

"I'm okay," Zuko groaned. "Watch out!"

Mai turned her head and saw Ayaka approach, death in her eyes. She felt real fear, heart pounding, pulse racing, breath catching fear for maybe the first time in her life. From her position on the ground, the Bringer looked larger than life to Mai, a monster brought to reality, something from her worst nightmares.

"Great Agni," Mai whispered. She looked deep into Ayaka's eyes and shivered.

* * *

><p>Before Mai had a chance to move, Ayaka grabbed hold of her black hair, reaching under the table for Mai's ponytail and then dragging her out. Zuko, certain that one of his ribs was broken, got up on his knees and shot weak flames at Ayaka. They were useless so he forced himself to stand, withdrew his swords and went at the Bringer with all he had. Ayaka dropped Mai, gave her a vicious kick and then focused her attention on the fury that was headed her way.<p>

Zuko had never fought so hard, never used his swords so skillfully. Ayaka was surprised that a bender would use weapons and use them well. It was all she could do to keep her head on her shoulders. All Zuko could think about was Mai and what this despicable creature wanted to do to his girlfriend. All his love for Mai and all his protectiveness found their way into moves. He nicked Ayaka's thigh and inwardly cheered at the sight of the stain spoiling the Bringer's pants. He thrust again and nicked her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Mai got up from the floor, slightly dazed and added her knives into the mix. Side by side she and Zuko went after Ayaka, driving her into the back room where the White Lotus member, a nature lover and philosopher, not a fighter, huddled in a corner. The Bringer, her blood lust already piqued, grabbed the man, readied her blade and held it to his throat.

"I'll kill him," she declared in a monotone voice.

Zuko and Mai believed her. They backed off, looking into the Order member's wide, scared eyes.

* * *

><p>From the front room came a roar and then the sound of things burning. Iroh tore into the back room and yelled at Mai and Zuko to move. He looked at the Order member who gave Iroh a nod of permission. This was their one and only chance to escape and make it to the sandbender who awaited their arrival.<p>

Not looking back, the young couple skirted around Ayaka, who still held onto the Order member and sprinted out the back door. They ran until their lungs ached and when they reached their destination, the sandbender asked innocently, "What took you so long?"

Zuko and Mai both glared and climbed aboard the skimmer.

"We ran into a bit of trouble," Iroh explained. "I had to use my breath of fire. I haven't used that for years."

"That's what that sound was?" Zuko asked as the skimmer began to move.

"Yes, one day, I'll show you." Iroh leaned back and nursed his many aches and pains. "Are the both of you okay?"

"I'm fine," Zuko replied shortly, but Mai could see that something was wrong.

"No you're not; pull up your tunic." The area of Zuko's ribs was bruised and when Mai touched a particular spot, he hissed and bit down hard on his lip. "Iroh, I think his rib is broken."

"Oh, dear; you'll have to wrap him up, much like you put on your bindings."

"I'll use my spare set," Mai replied, flushing a bit. She opened her satchel, surprised that it still hung from her side and pulled out the long strips of cloth. "It might hurt," she whispered to Zuko tenderly.

The thought of Mai taking care of him outweighed the thoughts of pain and the prince simply smiled. "I can take it."

"Okay," Mai agreed. She took one end in her hand, held it in place and then reached around, winding and winding until he was tightly bound. "That's the best I can do."

"It's perfect," Zuko replied and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Bastards!" Azula howled.<p>

Her clothing was singed and her hair was a mess. She glanced about the destroyed flower shop and kicked angrily at broken pots.

In the back room, Ayaka cut the Order member's throat and watched the blood pool, a blank expression on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miscalculation**

**An Avatar the Last Airbender AU**

_**Chapter Six: On the Way to Ba Sing Se**_

Moving across the desert at high speed, sand swirling about like mini tornados was not the most pleasant method of travel. Iroh took it all in his stride, sitting outside with the sandbender and having a very loud conversation about Order members around the world. He kept his head bent and pulled his own conical sun hat down as low as it would go in an attempt to keep the millions of grains at bay.

Zuko and Mai, on the other hand, took refuge inside the cramped cabin built atop the skimmer's framework. It was hot and the wood was rough, but at least the wind and sand couldn't bother them…much.

"Damn," Mai cursed as she felt another huge splinter worm its way under her skin. "Stupid wood." She hunkered down in a dark corner next to Zuko and rested her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stomped on by a dozen elephant rhinos; how are you? Did you get another splinter?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" the black haired teen asked, her tone as dry as the desert itself. Sighing then, she softened her voice. "I'm okay." She reached over and touched her left shoulder gingerly, "although that freak's kick did some damage."

"I'm going to take a look," the prince insisted. "You'll have to take off your tunic." The dim light conveniently hid the flush on Zuko's cheeks.

"I suppose it's not something you haven't seen before," Mai smirked, untying her sash and wriggling out of the green cotton.

Zuko made a flame in the palm of his hand and examined Mai's shoulder. The white skin was marred by a huge bruise, splashes of purple and green covering most of the area. "It looks painful," Zuko breathed out slowly. "Here, I'll put some heat on it." He ran warmed fingertips across the bruised area, back and forth, back and forth, until the pain changed from throbbing to merely dull.

"It feels better," Mai purred appreciatively. "Firebending has _so _many applications." Her raspy voice was heavy with suggestion as she pulled her tunic back up and retied the green sash.

The prince let out a squeaky sort of laugh. He had never heard firebending described quite like that, as though it was something scientific or medical and possibly romantic. "Y, yeah, I suppose it does," he eventually stammered.

"Maybe you could get this splinter out for me next?" Mai held out her hand and Zuko took it in his.

She wasn't being serious, but the prince made it his mission anyway. "I can't make a flame and work on the splinter at the same time. It's a bit lighter over there." Zuko pointed to a gap in the strips of wood and dropped her hand for a moment. He shifted along the floor, digging his heels in and dragging his body. Mai followed right behind him.

"Can you see it now?" She extended her hand, palm facing up, and Zuko peered down at the pale flesh.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Gently, he probed at the piece of wood stuck under Mai's skin, trying to grab hold of the end and drag it out. Zuko let out an exultant 'Yes' when he finally pulled the large splinter out, flicking it off the end of his finger. A tiny drop of blood sat on Mai's palm. He wiped it away and then kissed the flesh reverently.

"_Oh_," Mai whispered, as her entire body tingled. "Thanks."

"Anything for you," Zuko replied with a shy smile.

Mai moved in closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. "No, really, thank you."

The pair sat in silence for awhile, each enjoying the presence of the other and thinking about the uncertain days that lay ahead. They had been labeled fugitives and traitors to their own nation, a crazed princess and her even crazier minion were after them and they were heading to the world's largest city so that they could disappear amongst the throngs of refugees who already called it home.

"I don't want to live in Ba Sing Se," Zuko finally said in hushed tones, his voice full of sorrow and longing. "I want to go home, with you, and live the life I'm supposed to. I'm so tired of all this, Mai. I'm tired of hiding and pretending to be someone I'm not. I just want to go home. I've almost forgotten what it looks like."

Moved by the anguish in his words, Mai wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and buried her head into his chest. "I don't want to live there either. But, we're together after three years apart. I can handle Ba Sing Se. And after that fight we just survived, it might actually seem fun in comparison."

"Agni, what if Azula follows us there? Do you think she will, Mai?" He kissed the top of her head, enjoying the smell and feel of her silky hair.

"I think that your sister is very intelligent. But you know that already." She pressed her own kisses to Zuko's bare chest and ran a hand across his bandaged ribs. "And I'm sure that she's figured out we're headed to Ba Sing Se. Whether she'll find us or not is another question."

* * *

><p>Azula was certain that Zuko and Mai were headed to Ba Sing Se. Ayaka had killed the old man before the princess could question him (the Bringer really needed to work on that), but her brain screamed Earth Kingdom capitol anyway. It was obvious that the traitors had gotten help from the old men and they had run off in the direction of the desert. Ba Sing Se was on the other side. And what better place to vanish than amongst the teeming masses of filth?<p>

Now, the princess had a decision to make; should she pursue them or let it go, concentrating instead on the Avatar and his collection of peasant friends? Anger and revenge said she needed to follow Zuko and Mai, despite the near impossibility of tracking them down at all let alone actually making it beyond the walls of Ba Sing Se. And Azula would _not _stoop to dressing like a peasant. It wouldn't be believable anyway. Her royal blood would out.

Funny how opportunities presented themselves to her; as it turned out, War Minister Qin was approaching the outer walls of Ba Sing Se with one of the Fire Nation's newest inventions, a huge, extendable drill, powerful and impervious to attack, a marvel that would finally defeat the Earth Kingdom.

Thank Agni for good communication. The Earth Kingdom was riddled with Fire Nation outposts, lookouts and conquered cities. Azula stopped at the nearest one after the battle with Mai and Zuko and discovered Qin's plan, Ozai approved naturally. Rather than let him have all the fun, the princess caught up with the minister and commandeered the drill. He might know how the machine itself ran, he along with the engineers who had designed it, but _she_ was the master of strategy. And once the drill broke through the walls, strategy would be needed.

* * *

><p>After a day's journey on the sand skimmer, Mai, Zuko and Iroh were all stiff and sore and coddled their various aches, pains and injuries. They were relieved to see the end of the desert and the tiniest bit of blue off on the horizon. The journey had not been the most comfortable and despite remaining in the tiny cabin, Mai was certain she could feel grains of sand everywhere on her body. As soon as possible, as soon as they found a place to live in Ba Sing Se, she wanted to take a bath. Actually, jumping into the lake they would soon be crossing sounded appealing too, impractical, but appealing nonetheless.<p>

Full Moon Bay was still a few miles away and they would have to walk it. The sandbender had other business to attend to and wanted to get turned around.

"Just walk straight ahead," he told the trio. "The Fire Nation doesn't know about the ferry terminal. It's hidden, so you should be safe. There are three ferries running day and night, so you shouldn't have to wait long, even though there are many refugees who make the trek there daily. You'll be on the ferry for almost a complete day. Then you'll be let off at another terminal where you can take a train into the city. Any questions?"

There really was nothing more the order member could tell them. Mai shrugged, Zuko shook his head and Iroh gave the man a hearty clap on the back.

"We thank you for your help. You are an honourable man. I wish you a safe journey home and hope that if you are in need of assistance one day, you will find someone to give it to you." Iroh bowed then and the sandbender returned the gesture of respect.

"Thank you," both Mai and Zuko muttered.

They watched as the sandbender turned his skimmer around and headed back the way they had come.

"Might as well start walking," Mai drawled. She straightened her satchel, settling it comfortably against her hip, and slipped her hand into Zuko's. Together, they took another step toward a completely different life.

* * *

><p>The drill really <em>was<em> a miracle of modern Fire Nation technology. It had a comfortable control room with three seats on a raised platform, an almost throne one like in the middle that Azula naturally claimed. Windows lined the sides of the drill and soldiers sat in pit like areas pulling on levers.

Outside were dozens of tanks accompanying the drill on its trip toward the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. They looked like tiny insects beside the monstrosity of the new invention. Azula was certain that it could breach the walls, no matter how strong they might be, as long as no one interfered, that is.

Tapping her sharp nails on the armrest of her seat, the princess interrogated Qin about the drill. He went over the specifics of the machine, exactly what it could do and how, the cost to build it, the speed it traveled at and so on. Ty Lee bounced in her seat, eager to be moving and bored with the technical talk, while Ayaka simply stared forward blankly, awaiting her orders.

"How long until we get there?" the acrobat asked when there was a lull in the conversation. She felt a bit like a child asking her parents when they would arrive at their summer vacation place, impatient and tired and out of sorts.

"Weren't you listening, Ty Lee?" Azula's voice was sharp and full of irritation. "Minister Qin already explained that."

"Oh, um, I guess I missed that part; so_ how_ long then?"

Ty Lee flinched when Azula turned on her, a pretty blue flame cupped in the palm of her hand. "Why don't you learn to pay closer attention? You didn't in school and you still don't. At least Ayaka has the sense to keep her mouth shut."

"I, I'm sorry, Azula. I won't say anything else." Trembling, the acrobat curled in on herself, becoming a little shaking ball of misery. She remained like that until the drill was close enough to be spotted by earthbending guards. Azula needed her_ then_.

* * *

><p>The ferry terminal at Full Moon Bay was a gloomy, depressing place, dimly lit and full of refugees, all of whom looked the worse for wear. Babies cried, mothers tried to comfort, men paced, keeping an eye out for pickpockets and worse. Where the vulnerable and downtrodden gathered, the criminals did too. Guards patrolled the terminal and were rough with whomever they thought was not behaving properly. Anyone who tried to get a ticket without a passport was removed from the terminal with force.<p>

Mai felt a twinge of pity for the people whose only hope was to find refuge in a strange city full of strange people, far away from their homes. It certainly wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She hadn't given any thought to the affects of the war before. She had been sheltered from it, learning only what was fed to her at school or what she overheard her father discussing with his cronies. They never spoke of displaced people or the burning of villages or the murder of children. Everything was clean and clinical, and the people involved were merely pieces on a pai sho board. The pain and the anguish were never real. _Here_ they were and every tired, frustrated face showed evidence of it.

"You look deep in thought, Mai. Are you all right?" Iroh gave the girl a comforting pat on the arm and looked at her with his warm amber eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay. It's just, these people, it's kind of overwhelming." She sighed heavily then and took another look around.

Iroh stroked his beard and thought a moment before speaking. "War is more than just numbers and strategies. Every move that is made affects innocent people. I learned that hard lesson years ago. As a general, I shudder to think about how many I condemned to death. I always tried to minimize casualties, but _one_ is too many. I have to live with that, Mai."

She was silent after that, holding on tight to Zuko's hand, watching as the older children ran about the terminal, weaving between and under legs, finding fun despite their dreary circumstances. Mai couldn't recall _ever_ being that carefree and she had had a privileged childhood. She looked at the parents then, eyes worn but full of concern and love for their children. She almost envied the kids.

"This will take forever," Zuko moaned, jerking Mai out of her reverie. "We need to get out of here before someone spots us."

"Oh, for Agni's sake, Zuko; who exactly is going to spot us? That peasant over there is really a Fire Nation spy, right? You're just too damn impatient to wait." Mai gave his arm a swat and automatically anticipated a swift denial. It never came.

"I do feel a bit exposed here. The sooner we get to Ba Sing Se the better." Mai was surprised to hear Iroh agree with Zuko. "Let me talk to the charming woman in charge of ticket distribution and passport inspection. The lineup seems to have thinned a bit."

There were a total of three ferries that crossed the huge lake separating Full Moon Bay from Ba Sing Se. A certain number of people were allowed on each, and before you could step aboard, you needed to get tickets. No tickets were given out with the appropriate pass. Mai, Zuko and Iroh had these passes, but so did a lot of others.

"Ferry number one is full already," the ticket lady announced with a booming voice. "The lineup will now begin for ferry number two. Those with tickets for number one may proceed to the landing area."

"This is my chance," Iroh whispered. He moved with surprising agility for a man his age and stepped nimbly up to the counter.

"I'll need three tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se," he said in his most seductive voice. "I have the passports right here."

"Yes, yes, let me have a look at them. Do you know how many people have passports and how many are actually genuine?" She looked at Iroh then, her narrow green eyes and scowling mouth immediately softening. "I can see that you are a man of culture and wisdom, though. Ba Sing Se will be lucky to get you." Adjusting her hair and sitting up straighter, she beamed at Iroh and then stamped the passes, handing over three tickets next. "You have a safe voyage, Mushi, is it?"

"Yes, my name is Mushi and I'm traveling with my nephew, Li, and his betrothed, Mai. We're looking forward to finally arriving in the city. Thank you very much." Iroh put a hand on top of the woman's and squeezed. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked very pleased.

"No, thank_ you_."

With a final smile, Iroh moved over and a younger man took his place. The former general beckoned Mai and Zuko over. "It looks like we're on ferry number two."

"Finally," Zuko declared as they moved out onto the docking area to stand around yet again.

* * *

><p>They watched as the first ferry left, Mai and Zuko holding hands and looking out across the clear blue water of the lake, while Iroh chatted with some of the refugees. It wouldn't be long now and they could sink their teeth into this unknown life that awaited them, get going on it instead of waiting, always waiting.<p>

As the young couple stared ahead thoughtfully, in perfect sync with each other, Mai couldn't let go of the feeling that someone was watching her. She took a peek over her shoulder and spotted the young man, probably Zuko's age, that had been in line behind Iroh. He chewed on a piece of grass and grinned at her cockily, brown eyes roaming her body with undisguised hunger. Mai narrowed her eyes and glared. The boy continued to grin and, along with his two companions, moved forward, eventually standing beside Mai.

"I couldn't help but notice you," he began. "You're not like the other refugees here."

Mai could feel Zuko tense beside her. She stroked his fingers, trying to calm him down. "We're going to Ba Sing Se for the same reason as everyone else; to start a new life." She didn't meet his eyes, choosing instead to continue her examination of the lake.

"All I mean is, you hold yourselves differently, like you're fighters or nobles or something." Jet removed the grass stalk from his mouth, tilted his head and examined both Mai and Zuko some more. His eyes lingered on Zuko's sword.

"It's none of your damn business who we are or why we're here," Zuko snarled, the hostility obvious in his voice. He pulled his hand from Mai's and moved, putting himself between his girlfriend and the interloper.

The stranger raised his hands as if in surrender and shrugged. "Relax, buddy, I'm not trying to get your girl. I'm just naturally curious, that's all."

"Well, go be curious someplace else." Zuko crossed his arms stiffly and stared directly into the young man's eyes.

He was not to be deterred, though, and simply cocked his head again examining Zuko's face closely. "My name is Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Longshot and Smellerbee."

Mai took the two 'Freedom Fighters' in; one was short and wore face paint. It was difficult to tell whether it was male or female, but if Mai had to guess she would guess 'girl'. She had large dark eyes and carried a knife. She was good with it too. Mai could see that clearly. The older one, definitely male, didn't seem to speak and carried a bow along with a quiver full of arrows. He wore a conical hat and was very tall. All of them, Jet included, wore a strange collection of scraps from the three remaining nations. A Fire Nation pair of shoes might sit beneath Water Tribe pants while an Earth Kingdom shoulder guard might rest on top of a Fire Nation shirt. They were pilferers then, thieves, kids too poor to buy _anything_.

"Hello," said the shorter of the two, while the tall boy only nodded.

Mai cleared her throat and gave Zuko a nudge. Sighing heavily, he pointed to Iroh and said, "That's my Uncle Mushi, I'm Li and this is my g, girlfriend, Mai."

Jet nodded. "I thought she was the way you got all protective. Look, I know that the Fire Nation has hurt you just like it hurt each of us." He indicated Zuko's scar and the prince flinched. "When I was only eight years old, the Fire Nation killed my parents and burned down my village. I understand how you feel."

Zuko's nostrils flared and he spoke through tight lips and gritted teeth. "You know _nothing _about me or about Mai or about my uncle. Just leave us alone."

"Fine, fine, take it easy, Li. Maybe I'll see you on the ferry."

Jet and his Freedom Fighters backed away then and huddled together in a corner. When the gangplank was lowered and the large stream of people made its way up and onto the ferry, Zuko made sure to pick a little section of deck as far away from Jet as possible. Something about the boy bothered the prince. And he had a strange feeling that he and Mai and his uncle had not seen the last of him.

* * *

><p>The ferry was cramped. People set up little sleeping areas wherever they could find a spot, laying down blankets and stretching out tarps, tying them off to the deck as best they could. The children, as they had in the ferry terminal, made the best of the situation and most were excited to be on a boat for the very first time. They played tag and hide and seek and explored the areas of the ferry that were not off limits. When dinner time rolled around, and their parents called out for them, the children joined the line up for the free food. Well food was not the best word to describe the foul tasting gruel served up in cheap wooden bowls.<p>

Mai almost gagged when she took a taste. "Ohhh," she groaned. "That has to be the most vile anything ever made." Putting her bowl down on the deck she watched as Zuko sipped from his.

He spat it out immediately, spraying liquid everywhere. "Damn, I'm sorry, Mai." He wiped at her face with the sleeve of his tunic. "I think it's all gone now."

"Wonderful, now I'm going to smell like this crap for the rest of the trip. Just stop." She shoved Zuko's hand away and dabbed at her face with spit dampened fingers.

"Looks like someone needs to make that up to his lady; and I know just how."

Jet's oily, confident voice made Zuko twitch. "Mind your own business. I thought I told you to leave us alone."

"Yeah, well, I never really agreed to that. And I have a proposition for you." The Freedom Fighter waited for Zuko to reply and when he didn't, decided to continue anyway. "See, the captain eats a lot better than the rest of us do. He eats like a king, in fact, and I think we should take a little of that for ourselves and the other passengers. I'll bet you're good with those swords and I have a feeling you can sneak around with the best of them."

Zuko glanced at Mai and Iroh. He didn't want to align himself with Jet, but a decent meal sounded almost too good to pass up.

"I could stand some kingly food," Iroh grinned. He rubbed his belly as if in anticipation.

Zuko nodded. "What do you think, Mai?"

Her stomach made a low groaning noise. "That should tell you what I think," she answered curtly. "But be careful."

* * *

><p>Once darkness fell, Jet came around to pick up Zuko and only a few minutes later there was delicious food for everyone. Jet seemed to feel some sort of camaraderie with the prince and hung around. He and his friends sat across from Mai, Zuko and Iroh, clearly enjoying the chicken and the good tea and the rice. Despite Zuko's brief answers, Jet continued to probe all of them.<p>

"So what do you guys plan on doing once we get to Ba Sing Se?" he asked curiously.

Iroh offered him another cup of tea and poured once Jet nodded. "Ba Sing Se is a city of second chances," the old man replied. "We're all in need of that and we hope to start new lives there."

Jet's interest was definitely piqued. "So, what, are you guys on the run or something?"

"Or something," Iroh grinned. "What about you, Jet, why are you going to Ba Sing Se?"

The Freedom Fighter fidgeted a bit and chewed hard on his bit of grass. "We, I did some things that I'm not proud of. We all need to make a new start and change some things. It seemed like the place to go."

"Every one of us has done things to be ashamed of, young man. Trying to change is the right thing to do. All of you should be proud." Jet smiled and ducked his head shyly. "Sometimes life takes us in a direction we did not anticipate. It's our job to make the best of it."

Zuko knew those words were meant for him and he knew they were wise. Still, he couldn't forget about home. He couldn't resign himself to living in Ba Sing Se forever as a refugee, happy to find some pitiful job, happy to live in a hovel. Still, there was Mai and she made things so much better. She made the ache far less and brightened each of his days. And if she was willing, he should be too. He moved closer to his girlfriend, pressing his shoulder into hers, trying to communicate his thoughts. Mai pressed back and put her hand on his knee, a small smile curving her lips gently upwards.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep. Iroh snored quietly nearby<em>. He<em> could rest anywhere and anytime and Mai envied the man that. Zuko tossed and turned, alternately stretching out and curling up into a tight ball. He looked as though he were in pain. There were too many people around. She felt too exposed and vulnerable. With a sigh, she stood up and stretched, thinking that perhaps a walk around the deck would do her good.

Zuko sensed that something had changed and awoke. Groggily he looked about and spotted Mai standing a few feet away. "Where are you goin'?"

"I can't sleep out here on the deck. I'm going to take a walk."

"Wait, I'll come too." The prince was fully alert now and jumped up gracefully, linking his hand with Mai's. "I don't trust that Jet guy. He's probably lurking somewhere."

"There's something I don't like about him either. But once we get into the city, we should be able to lose him. "

They stepped around and between sleeping forms, being as quiet as they could, until they reached the stairs that led to the upper deck. The kitchen and the wheel house were up there but it looked private too.

"Maybe there's a little corner up there we can hide away in for a few minutes." Mai pulled Zuko into a kiss and darted up the stairs.

"Hey" the prince hissed. "The captain is up there and guards. We don't need any trouble, Mai."

She simply shrugged and continued upward. Neither noticed Jet following along behind, keeping discreetly to the shadows.

"In here," Mai ordered as soon as Zuko reached the top of the stairs. She shoved him inside a tiny, dark room, probably a handyman's.

"Uh, Mai, what are we doing in here? It's dark and kind of smelly."

Though he couldn't see, Mai rolled her eyes, silently wondering just how dense her boyfriend could be sometimes. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, slowly and sensuously, as if they had all the time in the world.

"Oh," Zuko muttered and kissed back, suddenly very, very aware of what Mai had in mind.

His body reacted immediately and he shifted from one foot to the other, trying to ease the pressure.

"What's the matter, _Zuko_," Mai drawled.

"N, nothing, nothing at all."

His mind was spinning and his body was in overdrive. He fought the urge to tear their clothes off and take things further. Agni, he wasn't even sure he knew how to take things further. Well, he _knew_; Iroh had talked with him a few times about girls, but actually doing things was far different than talking about them.

So, he settled for lots of kisses and gentle touches. The rest would come later, somewhere far nicer than a dingy closet. Mai deserved that.

When they eventually opened the door and spilled back out onto the upper deck, Mai giggling, Zuko with glazed eyes, Jet was waiting for them.

"Hello,** ZUKO. **That's a Fire Nation name, isn't it?" The prince scowled and Mai reached for one of her knives. "Just who_ are_ you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 7: An Enemy is Made**

"Were you following us, listening to us? What kind of creep _does_ that? You're sick!" Zuko was livid with anger and wanted nothing more than to have at Jet. He had listened in on something intimate and personal, something sweet and passionate between him and Mai and he would not take that lying down.

"Oh, the Fire Nation guy calls _me _sick! That's rich! You're murdering scum, each and every one of you. Zuko; that name sounds familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before." Jet bore down on the couple, his hook swords drawn now and his knuckles white from gripping them so tightly.

Mai raised the hand that held a blade warningly. "Back off." Her voice was icy calm and the Freedom Fighter actually stopped.

"I want to know who you are. Why did you call him 'Zuko' when he said his name was Li? Normal people don't use aliases, do they? I knew there was something up with the three of you. I should report you now; tell the whole ferry load of people. They'll drop you into the lake or keep you tied up and then hand you over to the police in Ba Sing Se. Or I could just kill the both of you right now."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Mai pressed her hip into his. He was no liar. Better _she_ speak for them. "Look, you don't know what you're talking about. We're refugees just like you are. We want a new life in Ba Sing Se just like you do. What you believe you heard, you didn't. I think you hate the Fire nation so much that you see and hear things when really there is nothing. You really should get a hold of yourself, _Jet_." She spoke with a kind of condescending disdain that infuriated the Freedom Fighter and made him wonder briefly if perhaps Mai was right. He would never admit that, however.

"I know what I heard," Jet replied defiantly as if trying now to convince himself. "You called him Zuko and he's Fire Nation. _You _probably are too and the old man. What decent Earth Kingdom girl would travel with Fire Nation filth? How dare you walk into Ba Sing Se and infect the last stronghold of the Earth Kingdom? How dare you?"

He walked toward the couple again. His brown eyes were filled with a hate the likes of which Mai had never seen before. Zuko had seen the same sort of look in his own father's eyes and it brought back uncomfortable memories. The prince's hand went to his scar. He let his fingers run along the puckered flesh, images of Ozai's flaming fist suddenly fresh in his mind.

Mai nudged him again, this time putting a hand on his shoulder too. "Hey, Li," she breathed out softly.

"I'm fine," he snapped, jerking back to the present. "And I'll be better once this jerk is out of my face."

"Are you a firebender too?" Jet asked as if he didn't hear a word Zuko had said. "How many people have you burned? How many villages?"

Mai had had enough. "Shut up," she hissed. Her deep, gravelly voice was even deeper with anger, an anger so strong it surprised Zuko. "Go _now_, before you get hurt and leave us alone. Go ahead and tell your little story, though. No one will believe anything you say. They'll think you're crazy. And you probably are."

Jet lunged at Mai then and she dropped to the deck floor, sliding gracefully out of the way, while Zuko countered Jet's hooked swords with his dao.

"Don't you threaten Mai or even think about touching her. Do you hear me?" The prince gave Jet a shove, swords pressed against swords, sending the Freedom Fighter flying across the deck.

The captain came out of the wheelhouse then, alerted by the commotion outside. "What in the name of the Earth King is going on out here? Get off my deck and back to your spots below or I'll throw you off my boat, all of you. There is no fighting onboard, ever. Do you understand?" He watched them for a moment before heading back into the wheelhouse. "Bad enough half my food was stolen," he muttered. "Damn kids."

"This is far from over," Jet spat through clenched teeth. "I'll be seeing you in Ba Sing Se."

He turned gracefully and scampered back down the stairs. Zuko held a hand out to Mai and helped her up. She breathed a sigh of relief as Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her in close.

"I guess we have a new enemy," the knife thrower said blandly. "Great; that's just what we need."

"He'll try to find something incriminating once we get to the city. He won't stop, Mai, until we're in jail or he is. Why does everything have to be so damned hard? Why couldn't we just make it to Ba Sing Se and disappear? Why, Mai?"

He sounded despondent and tired. Mai put her hand on his chest in a calming gesture. "We'll be all right, Zuko. Come on, we'd better go before the captain comes back out."

They went back to the main deck and lay down side by side, Zuko with an arm slung across Mai's waist. Neither of them slept.

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw their faces, Iroh knew that something had changed. Feeling well fed and well rested, the tea lover yawned and stretched and then looked at the two young people expectantly. "Well, do you have something to tell me?"<p>

Both Mai and Zuko were exhausted. Their faces were pinched looking and dark circles marred the delicate skin beneath their eyes. They exchanged a look then and it was decided that Mai would give Iroh the news. "We went for a walk last night." She deliberately omitted their time in a cramped closet. "And I used Li's real name without thinking. Jet must have been following us. He heard and went kind of crazy. So, he thinks we're all Fire Nation."

"Hmm, and what did you tell him, dear?" Iroh looked thoughtful now and stared out across the calm water. The walls of Ba Sing Se were visible on the horizon.

"I told him that he misheard and that he has issues. That's_ hardly_ a stretch. The guy's insane. He attacked and the captain appeared. Jet took off."

"He swore that he would find proof, Uncle. He threatened to watch us in Ba Sing Se. We won't be able to get rid of him. What are we supposed to do now? Ba Sing Se was supposed to be safe." Agitated, Zuko began to pace. He walked to the railing, peered down into the water and then walked back to Mai, repeating the same movements over and over.

"Would you stop it?" Mai snapped. "I'm the one who should be pacing. It's my fault that Jet suspects us."

"Enough." Iroh held a warning hand up. "It does not matter how it happened. And Mai, it was a mistake, an easy one to make. We simply need to be careful. Nothing else has changed. We'll get to the city, find jobs and a place to live and get on with things. Jet can spy all he wants. He won't see anything."

Crossing her arms under her breasts, Mai agreed. "Fine."

"Yeah, all right." The Fire Nation prince stopped beside Mai and reached for her hand. He linked his fingers through hers, took a deep, calming breath and then another. "I'll try to keep my cool."

"Now that will be something to see," Mai quipped.

Zuko's face fell for a second and feeling guilty, Mai kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

Iroh chuckled and gave them a sly look. "You weren't doing anything besides walking last night, were you?"

"What?" Zuko exclaimed, his facing turning brilliantly red. "N, no, Uncle, nothing."

Mai shook her head and maintained silence. Chuckling again, Iroh bent to pick up his blanket. "It's only natural, nephew. There's no need to be ashamed. Now, let's see what they've got for our breakfast."

"I knew there was_ something_ I was looking forward to this morning." Giving Zuko's hand a firm tug, she pulled him along to the lineup for the morning meal.

* * *

><p>Jet hovered nearby for the rest of their journey, keeping sharp eyes on all three, watching every move they made. Longshot and Smellerbee appeared to be exasperated with their leader and more than once tried to convince the roguish looking young man to leave the issue be. Smellerbee shot Mai a sympathetic look, shrugging her shoulders. Mai shrugged back but avoided eye contact with Jet himself. That was a hornet's nest better left undisturbed.<p>

A few hours after breakfast, the captain announced that they would be docking soon. Ba Sing Se's outer walls were clearly visible now, and despite herself, Mai felt a twinge of excitement. The idea of settling somewhere, even if only for a little while, had its own appeal. Life on the road and on the run was stressful, uncomfortable and tiring. The thought of sleeping in a bed, under a roof, with her new little family, though she knew their accommodations would be less than palatial, made her smile.

And undeniably, that's how she thought of Zuko and Iroh. They had already shown her more love and nurturing and care than her parents had in her entire fifteen years of life. She felt at ease with them both, able to express whatever she wanted. And when Mai saw that look in Zuko's eyes, the one he seemed to save just for her, she felt her entire body tingle. She was in love, no doubt about it. Her feelings had never dissipated, not one little bit, over the three years that Zuko was gone from her life. And now they were flourishing, growing stronger with each moment that passed. Sometimes, it was overwhelming, but a good overwhelming, her love something she was very willing to be swallowed by.

"So there it is," Zuko declared uneasily, pointing to the walls. "It reminds me of a prison. Maybe they're keeping the people_ in_ rather than the Fire Nation out."

Mai's face darkened momentarily. That was an unpleasant thought and it marred her image of a family home just a little bit. "Do you think so?" she asked the prince.

"I don't know. But we'll find out, won't we?"

"Come on now, you two, no need to look so gloomy. We're about to embark on a new adventure. You may even come to like it in Ba Sing Se." Iroh threw an arm around each of them and chuckled. "At least, it will be better than being chased all the time."

"Maybe," Zuko replied with a faraway look. "But that city will never be home to me. I'll never really belong because I can't be me. And if people knew who I really was, they would run away screaming." Images of a small plains town and a little boy named Lee played back through his mind and the pain of rejection showed plainly in his expressive eyes. "Trust me, I know."

Mai met Iroh's eyes and he shook his head. Neither knew what Zuko was talking about. "What happened?" Mai asked.

"When I left to be on my own, I helped some people in a village. There were Earth Kingdom soldiers there harassing the townspeople instead of protecting them. They were real jerks, bullies. I let it slip who I really was." That wasn't quite true. It hadn't been a slip but a proud declaration. "They turned on me then, even the mother and little boy I had saved."

"Oh." Not sure what to say, Mai linked her arm through Zuko's and simply held on.

* * *

><p>Princess Azula was all about control; control of others and control of herself. Hysterical emotions were a waste of time and energy and a sign of poor discipline. Angry outbursts, weeping and temper tantrums had always been her brother's domain. But after the Avatar and his little gang had destroyed the drill along with her chance of breaching the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, Azula lost that control.<p>

Though her raw rage and destructive fits somehow made her seem more human, they were terrifying and Ty Lee cowered in a corner of the broken down monstrosity until the princess finally calmed down. Ayaka never flinched once. She sat in her chair and observed Azula's firestorm with dull eyes.

"That sickeningly cheerful little brat will pay for stopping me. He will pay. Did you hear that, Ty Lee?" Azula's eyes blazed and blue tendrils of fire curled round and round her fists. She shot one into the side wall of the drill, shattering the window. Little bits of glass flew everywhere and the acrobat threw her arms up to protect her head. "Are you going to help me destroy him or you going to hide in a corner for the rest of your life?" The princess sneered then. "You couldn't even stop the waterbender and that idiot boy."

"But," Ty Lee protested weakly. "Ayaka didn't stop them either. Why aren't you angry at her?" She bit her lip so hard that a bubble of blood appeared, seeming to hover along the tender pink flesh. Questioning Azula was asking for trouble and Ty Lee never really had until that moment.

"Ayaka has performed admirably. She doesn't cry or sympathize with Mai. And she's killed for me. Can you say the same? I've almost decided that you're useless, Ty Lee. And what do I do with useless people?"

The girl's lip trembled and the globule of blood broke, spilling onto her chin. Her huge grey eyes, larger with terror, filled up with tears and they spilled over too, running down onto her cheeks. She couldn't answer and when Azula approached like a predator about to pounce, Ty Lee was certain that she was soon to breathe her last. She closed her eyes and waited.

The fire blast missed her head by the thickness of a fine quality piece of paper. She sucked in her breath then and slowly opened her eyes. Azula was grinning like a festival mask, the ones that represented evil spirits, the ones that had frightened Ty Lee every Fire Festival from the time she could walk.

"Next time you screw up, I won't miss." The princess turned on her heel then and found a quiet spot to think. Plans needed to be made. She would have her revenge on all those who betrayed her and all those who dared to thwart her plans.

The acrobat wanted to shout that it wasn't fair. Azula had been defeated too, after all, and so had Ayaka. Why was it only she who was being condemned? Was it because she didn't relish the idea of killing someone? Was it because she didn't want Mai or Zuko or Iroh to get hurt? Could Azula see the confusion in her eyes? Was it that obvious? She needed to do things differently, then, learn to hide her emotions like Mai had. She needed to…..

'No,' Ty Lee thought. 'I need to get away from Azula. If I don't I'll go crazy.'

* * *

><p>The first thing Mai noticed about Ba Sing Se's lower ring was the smell; it was a stomach churning mix of cooking meat, over ripe produce, rotting garbage and sweat. She fought back the urge to vomit and nudged Zuko, wondering if it was just her. He looked at Mai and nodded, swallowing hard, his mouth full of saliva.<p>

It was as if the great walls kept out all the fresh, clean air from the outside, leaving the city a boiling brew of every obnoxious smell possible. Mai longed for an ocean breeze like the ones that made their way across the Fire Nation archipelago. It would sweep away everything. But the air was still and humid and hot and she felt her clothes begin to stick to her skin. She hated the feeling and picked at the cotton, pulling it off her damp flesh only to have it stick again.

Despite the smell, there was a certain energy and colour to the lower ring; paper lanterns in greens and oranges and yellows dangled from strings outside businesses and laundry hung from makeshift lines, flapping occasionally in the sluggish breeze. The chatter was constant; people haggling for goods, gossiping or pushing their wares. Children ran about in little gangs, playing simple games or scrounging for extra food. There were taverns, restaurants, stands that sold everything one could think of, and brothels tucked in discreetly, away from the actual street front.

The sheer number of refugees was astounding. They walked the streets dazed and lost looking, clinging fiercely to children for fear they would disappear into the crowds and never be found. Everything they owned fit into a few bags or even less. Starting all over _really_ meant starting all over. Shady looking characters, obviously part of the criminal element, eyed the new refugees hungrily; new people to cheat and steal from or worse.

Your papers entitled you to both look for a job and a place to live. Men and women from various businesses recruited people right on the street. They shouted out the names of their businesses, and grabbed at suitable looking possibilities, sometimes hiring right there in the middle of the crowds. People were constantly shifting in the city, moving from one neighborhood to another, leaving one job for another and businesses were constantly searching for new employees. Finding work would not be a problem.

"At least we'll be able to hide easily amongst all these people," Mai choked out, covering her nose.

"You'll get used to it," an old crone cackled, putting a grimy looking hand on Mai's sleeve. "After a few days, you won't even notice the smell."

"Oh, wonderful," Mai drawled. "I have a reason to live now." She rolled her eyes and shuddered. There was no way she would ever grow accustomed to the odors that pervaded the lower ring.

Iroh approached from behind, smiling broadly and carrying a large vase stuffed full of orange flowers. "Something for our brand new apartment, kids. It will help to cheer the place up, make it homier. Thank goodness that kind Order member gave me money to get us started. Oh, and we'll definitely need these." He thrust a pair of spark rocks at Zuko who wrinkled his nose before stuffing them inside his tunic.

"It isn't home," Zuko reminded the old man. "It's a stopover. And it stinks," the prince added sourly.

"Lots of people crowded together, it can't be helped. All we can do is keep our area clean. Oh, and I got all three of us jobs too. We'll be working at a tea shop. Isn't that wonderful?"

Zuko grimaced. "Yeah, for you maybe."

"Tea shop," Mai repeated. She imagined an apron and rude customers and constantly washing dishes.

"We start tomorrow morning early, the breakfast rush. So, we've got the rest of the day to get settled. Turn down that street. Our apartment block is there."

It was even less impressive than Mai had imagined. Three floors high, run down with rickety stairs and a communal well to get water, the apartment block was dingy and dull. It was all they could afford, of course, and it was better than living out on the street, just barely.

"We're on the top floor. Follow me." Iroh led them up a set of stairs and proudly pulled out a key that opened the door. "I know it's a bit small, but maybe after a few months we'll be able to get something larger."

Small was an understatement. One narrow room served as kitchen and living area while a tiny room off to the side contained a cot. There was also a cramped bathroom of sorts with a chipped counter that held a water pitcher and basin. A cracked mirror hung on the wall.

The former general watched the couple as they glanced around, dismayed by the lack of space. "I figured that Mai could take the cot and Zuko, you and I will spread our bedding out on the floor."

"Yeah, whatever," Zuko sighed. He dropped his satchel onto the floor and sat with a thump.

Mai took her satchel and shoved it under the cot. "Zuko, you can store your things under the bed too." She picked up his bag and took it into the next room, sorting through his belongings, and placing them neatly with her own. She was shocked when her hands found a grinning mask in blue and white, a mask she had seen countless times on wanted posters throughout the Earth Kingdom. "What's this?" she demanded, walking back out into the main room with the mask in her hand.

"What it looks like," Zuko answered curtly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're the Blue Spirit?" Mai looked admiringly between the mask and Zuko. The Blue Spirit's reputation ran far and wide, and his skills at stealth and weapons was purported to be legendary. He sprung the Avatar from Pohuai Stronghold, right under Zhao's nose. That was extraordinary.

"It's a good thing?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah, it's a good thing." Mai stared at the mask, running her fingers along the eyeholes and into the gaping mouth. "You'll have to show me some things one day."

"Okay," the prince agreed. "I can do that."

"Hmmph, that mask has not always been used honourably," Iroh frowned. "Though I will admit the food and money Zuko took while using it got us through some difficult times. I think it's best that thing went away for good."

The young firebender snatched the mask away from Mai and held it to his chest protectively. "No, not yet; it might come in handy."

"Fine, fine, it's your decision. I have an idea. I'll stay here and set up our new quarters while you two go out and shop. I have money and both of you need some things, better clothes, perhaps a few luxuries to make your days better." He thrust some coins into Mai's hand and then gave some to Zuko. "Go, explore, enjoy yourselves. Tomorrow you'll both be working."

"Thank you, Iroh." Mai put the coins in a safe place.

"Are you certain, Uncle? Is there anything you want? Some more tea?"

"Well, if you find a place that sells tea leaves, I wouldn't say no. And you're welcome, both of you. The day's slipping away. Off you go."

He swatted at them, shooing them out of the tiny apartment and onto the landing outside.

From a dark corner, Jet watched Mai and Zuko descend the stairs.

* * *

><p>They each bought two new outfits, decent quality, not that anyone in the lower ring cared what anyone else wore, but still, good clothes tended to make the wearer feel good too.<p>

"That's pretty." Zuko pointed out a green and white set of robes with exquisitely detailed trim. "Maybe one night, we could go out, for a meal or something. We haven't done that once."

"I'd like that." Mai purchased the robes.

She found something in a deep forest green for Zuko and had to admit that the colour looked good on him. She hadn't seen him in red since the day before the agni kai with Fire Lord Ozai and almost forgot what he looked like in his national colours.

They walked quietly hand in hand, watching the people and trying to get a feel for the city they would have to call home for awhile, possibly much longer. When Mai spotted a store that sold tea, she stopped and tugged Zuko toward it.

"Get your uncle something nice. I have something that I need to do."

Zuko grabbed hold of her elbow before she could slip away into the crowds. "What do you mean?"

"There's something I need to buy; a woman's thing. I'll meet you back here in a bit. I know where I'm going."

She pulled her arm free then and vanished around a corner.

"Woman's thing?" Zuko muttered, wondering what in the world Mai could mean.

He browsed the tea shop and was dismayed to discover just how much useless trivia about tea had actually sunk into his brain. He argued with the owner about quality and price and eventually came away with a pouch of oolong, a pouch of black and a pouch of jasmine.

"Uncle should be happy," he said softly and then went back inside for a simple green tea set, a pot and three cups, all unbroken. "Now he'll be happier."

Mai meanwhile, snagged a couple of cheap books, some candles and a few cooking utensils, something she knew little about. That done, she stepped inside an herbalist's shop and inquired hesitantly about contraceptive teas; she and Zuko were headed toward something more than just kisses, something she wanted badly and she knew Zuko did too. Getting pregnant was not an option and not something she wanted for quite a few years yet.

The herbalist had heard it all and did not even blink when Mai mentioned a tea that would prevent pregnancy. As a girl, Mai had heard her mother discuss it with other women, quietly, as if it were a terrible secret.

"I understand. You want to get established first, with your husband, before you start a family. That's wise, my dear, very wise. It's a tough place, the lower ring, not the best atmosphere for little ones either. Now, brew this blend once a day, and wait a week before, well, you know."

Mai accepted the package with a nod and handed over a small sum. "Thanks."

She exited the shop and made her way back through the crowds to meet up with Zuko.

* * *

><p>"What's that you're making?" Zuko asked that evening as Mai brewed herself a cup of tea.<p>

Iroh was down in the courtyard getting some water and chatting with their new neighbors, so the young couple was alone.

"It's tea, just for me." She didn't say more than that, but knew Zuko would not leave it be.

"What do you mean?" he pushed and Mai smirked.

"It prevents pregnancy," she blurted out bluntly, a slight flush on her cheeks.

Zuko's flush was a deeper red and he stammered out a reply. "You, you mean, we're going to…."

"Yeah, we're going to, eventually. Unless you don't want to, that is." Mai was teasing now but Zuko took it all very seriously.

Grabbing her hand, he kissed all of the fingers reverently. "I would be honoured."


	9. Chapter 9

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 8: "Is this what Everyone Calls Normal?"**

Yun's Tea Shop, as their place of employment was creatively named, was a clean, tidy place, wooden tables with their bench seats lined up neatly on each side of the shop. The stone floor had been recently swept while the counter and kitchen behind were well organized. Cozy lanterns hung from the ceiling and pretty paintings along with knick knack laden shelves decorated the walls. It was a simple establishment for simple folk, but at least the atmosphere was pleasant.

It was located on a busy street not far from their apartment and the cheerful green lanterns that framed the simple wooden door beckoned customers in.

"Let me get your aprons," Yun fussed as soon as they stepped across the threshold. The sun had just risen, and while Zuko and Iroh both looked fresh, Mai repeatedly yawned and leaned into Zuko, looking every bit like she might topple over. The prince brushed his lips against her temple and let her lean.

Yun returned from the back storeroom with three crisp white aprons. Mai looked at hers as though it were a pig python, but with a heavy sigh, slipped it over her head and tied it at the back. Zuko did the same and Mai couldn't help but smile. He looked so darn cute wearing it.

"Um, Yun, I hate to bother you, but I think I need more string." Iroh struggled to tie up his apron, but the length of string did not span his girth no matter how hard he pulled.

"No problem, no problem; if you make tea as well as you say, Mushi, a little extra string will be more than worth it." The shop owner shuffled back to the storeroom. "Here you go."

"Mai, dear, could you help me with this?" Iroh held out the string.

"Sure," the young woman replied. She tied the extra pieces to the original ones, making them double the length and then tied up the apron. "How's that?"

"Ah, perfect; thank you, Mai." He gave her a wide smile. "Yun, what do you think of my nephew's fiancée? Wait a few days, and I'll bet customers will come in just to see_ her_?"

"Yes, yes, she's very lovely, but I sell tea here, and that's what my customers come for, good, hot tea. Nothing else."

"Now, Yun, you can't underestimate the power of a pretty face." Iroh put an arm around the short and skinny shop owner's shoulders. "How about I try some of that tea you've been telling me about?"

Mai gave Zuko a kick and then narrowed her eyes. "Okay, that was creepy," she whispered. "I thought I was here to serve tea like you."

"Well, you_ are_ really pretty," Zuko smiled dreamily. "I'd come here to see you."

Mai's lips twitched upward. "You look adorable in that apron, very adorable. And that's not a word I use lightly. Maybe some girls will patronize the establishment so they can lay eyes on_ you_."

"Hmpf, I doubt that." The prince blushed and grabbed hold of Mai's hand, squeezing her fingers tightly. "Do you think tonight after work we could go out. Do you want to?"

Mai thought for a moment. "I think I can fit you in."

Iroh meanwhile had tasted and promptly spit out Yun's tea, tossing the rest of the brew out the window and onto the street, narrowly missing Jet who casually leaned against the shop, grass hanging loosely from his mouth and a scowl on his face. Iroh didn't see the Freedom Fighter. "Sorry to break this to you, Yun, but your tea is terrible. I don't know how you stay in business. We're going to have to make many, many changes around here. Let me at the back room and I'll brew up a few batches for the first customers. Oh, and if I may make another suggestion, get some pai sho boards in here. Playing a challenging game and drinking good tea is a potent combination."

Yun didn't protest. He knew his tea wasn't the best, but luckily for him, there was no competition in the neighborhood. He handed menus to Zuko and Mai, showed them where the cloths were for wiping down the tables and the trays for serving the tea. It seemed simple enough.

The shop owner put up the 'Open' sign and customers began filing in a few minutes later, single men grabbing a tea before heading off to work, single women doing the same. Mai handed out menus and took orders for one side of the shop while Zuko handled the other. It was a good system but for the constant bumping into each other as they gave their orders at the back counter.

Iroh worked away cheerfully, adding a bit of this and a bit of that to the teas, turning ordinary brews into something special. It came easy to him for he had been fiddling and experimenting with teas for years, years before he and Zuko left the Fire Nation. The looks on the customers' faces said it all; none of them had ever had tea that good. They called for second cups, running Zuko, Mai and Iroh off their feet.

Yun beamed brightly, thrilled that his customers were happy. They would tell their friends and then he would have more customers. More customers translated into more money and more money made Yun smile. His wife would be pleased too.

"Hey, Yun, where did you find the new people?" one long time frequenter of the shop shouted. "The tea is actually drinkable and the service is much better than it used to be." He eyed Mai as she walked back toward the kitchen. The girl could feel his stare boring into her back and she shuddered. Nobles, the kind of people she grew up around, never leered openly. They leered, mind you, just with more discretion. That was something Mai actually missed. Zuko's eyes appeared to be on fire as he glared at the man who only grinned back cheekily. "Don't worry, son. I'm a married man. But I can still appreciate a pretty girl. She's all yours." Red faced, Zuko merely grunted some sort of reply and removed his empty cup, bringing him a new one filled with oolong tea.

"Enjoy the tea," the prince said with little enthusiasm as he placed the cup down a bit harder than he should have. The orange liquid swayed back and forth inside the green porcelain until it finally settled and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to watch his temper or they would all get fired. He pictured his uncle's face with that subdued disappointment in his eyes, and let his breath out carefully, gaining back some control.

"Oh, I will and I will tomorrow too." The customer was teasing now and enjoying the site of Zuko squirming.

Zuko nodded curtly. He couldn't wait to get away from the man. Once back in the kitchen, he complained to Yun. "That guy is disgusting. He keeps staring at Mai and, and, well, I don't like it."

Hands on his hips, the much shorter Yun gazed up at Zuko through raised eyebrows. "Chow is one of my best customers. He's only missed morning tea three times since I opened my shop eight years ago. Each one of those times, his wife had a baby. Do not make him angry. Just serve the tea and shut up."

Zuko's mouth hung open giving him an undignified, very un-prince-like appearance. "I'd close that if I were you," Mai whispered as she glided past carrying a tray laden with cups.

Spluttering, he gave Iroh the latest orders, leaned against the wall and fiddled with his apron. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The fatigue they felt was different from any they had known before. Training was one thing; it was constant movement, quick, hard and then done. Working at the tea shop was moving ahead, standing and waiting, then moving again, never sitting down and never completely stretching out. Add to <em>that<em> the factor of demanding customers, some of them actually rude, heat, and that pervasive lower ring smell, and you had three very tired people.

"Ah, we'll have to get some actual furniture in here, won't we?" Iroh remarked as he slid down the wall nearest the door of their apartment and sat on the floor. "The floor is rather hard."

"Maybe some cushions and a table," Mai suggested.

"Yes, yes, that would work. I have a wonderful idea. You two go out for the evening, enjoy yourselves. I'll make myself some of that rice we have and a nice cup of tea. Then I'll go to sleep." Iroh's eyes were sliding shut already. "Maybe you could look for cushions. That would be good." Soft snores followed.

"Okay then," Mai drawled. "I need to wash up and change and so do you. I'm starving, Zuko."

She did the best she could with a basin full of water, washing her face and hands and running the rough green cloth down her neck. It wasn't a bath by any means, but it would have to do for now. She would mention getting an actual tub or visiting a bath house to Zuko. Yes, it would have to be a bath house. There was simply no room for a tub in the cramped apartment.

"You know," Mai began when she emerged from the bathroom, "we need some privacy curtains here so I can dress without you and Iroh turning your backs."

"Oh, yeah, we can figure something out," Zuko agreed as he took his turn at washing. Stripping his tunic and shirt off, he scrubbed his neck and underarms after cleaning his face. His ribs were still bandaged and still sore though definitely healing. Gingerly, he unwound Mai's bindings and looked at the pale bruises. Touching the ribs gently with his fingertips, the prince decided to leave them unbound for now.

They took turns changing in the tiny 'bedroom', both slipping into one of their new outfits.

"That looks good on you," Mai stated admiringly. "She put her hand on Zuko's chest and smoothed out a tiny wrinkle before running her fingers through his damp hair.

"You, you look pretty, Mai." He smiled shyly and brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek.

Mai swallowed hard, almost getting lost in Zuko's intense gaze. "You'd better grab the key from your uncle so we can lock up."

He found the key dangling from Iroh's hand, ushered Mai out onto the landing and locked the door, stuffing the key into his tunic.

"So," he shrugged as they strode through the crowded courtyard. "What do you want to eat?"

Many of the tenants were huddled about the well, a meeting spot it seemed, and stared at Mai and Zuko as they walked by, whispering theories and imagined back stories amongst themselves. It was a favorite occupation of many refugees who were established in the city already. They would observe the latest newcomers and wonder where they were from, why they had come to Ba Sing Se, what their relationships were and so on. With entertainment hard to come by and money harder still, the citizens of the lower ring had to amuse themselves somehow. Gossip was free and Zuko's scar provided lots of interesting fodder.

The young couple ignored the whispers, though Zuko, ever self conscious, tugged on his collar and looked around shiftily. "Do they have to stare?" he hissed at Mai. "It feels weird."

"Guess we're the new people, so they're curious. Who cares?" She linked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think I'd like dim sum. That way we don't have to decide on one thing."

Zuko was agreeable to that. "Good idea."

They left the courtyard behind and walked into the streets proper. The lower ring was bustling with activity; people shopped and ate, went to taverns, watched street performers who lived off the generosity of the city's people, or simply mingled with the crowds, eager to be among others like themselves.

Neither said much as they wandered around, trying to remember the streets they had taken so they could find their way back home. Eventually, Mai pointed out an open air restaurant that looked appealing and they found seats in a private corner.

"We'll have the dim sum," Zuko told the waiter, "and green tea."

They sat in comfortable silence until the food came, holding hands across the table and sharing amused glances as they stared at the people filing by on the street.

"So," Zuko wondered after their food arrived, "is this what everyone calls 'normal'?" He looked about the restaurant at families and other couples, all eating happily, sharing jokes or stories or simply enjoying the company of their loved ones. It was almost a foreign concept to the prince, this whole family togetherness thing, something that once his mother disappeared was ripped from him and during his banishment was not to be found. He pictured his uncle suddenly, always so kind and more a father to him than Ozai ever tried to be, offering advice and tea and time to talk. More often than not, Zuko had rejected Iroh's gestures and been cruel about it too. He made a vow then to be kinder to the people who mattered; he had failed miserably over the past few years and now wanted to set things right.

"Normal," Mai mused, her chopsticks hovering over a dumpling. "I wouldn't know."

* * *

><p>After dinner they wandered some more, ending up at a place the people called Firelight Fountain. It sat in a square of sorts, surrounded by small apartment blocks. Other couples strolled near the gently cascading water, holding hands like Mai and Zuko did, sharing whispered exchanges and enjoying the relative quiet. Lanterns floated in the water, making it almost glow yellow, while tall lamp posts surrounded the fountain. A circle of light inside a circle of light, a simple enough concept, but it looked magical.<p>

"It's kind of nice, isn't it?" Zuko remarked. The flames inside the lanterns called to him and his fingers twitched a bit. He hated hiding his bending. It was as much a part of him as breathing and he was proud to be a firebender despite the terrible legacy his nation had left in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

"I suppose." Mai would have preferred they have the spot to themselves but that was not going to happen. "Should we go look for some cushions? The shops are still open."

Zuko shrugged. He was a little disappointed to leave the spot, but work would come early again in the morning and Mai especially needed her sleep. "Sure, we can go."

"We'll come back again, if you want. Agni knows we're going to be her for awhile." Feeling guilty for dragging her boyfriend away from all that fire, she pulled down on his sleeve and when he turned to face her, placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I get it; we'll come again," she whispered.

By the time they made it back to the apartment, both Mai and Zuko were loaded down with cushions in greens and yellows along with a huge piece of cloth and a rope.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Zuko swiveled his head about and peered into corners, expecting to see Jet lunge out at them.

"Yeah, I've felt that all night. I think that Freedom Fighter freak is following us around. He said he would and he's insane enough to do it."

"Damn it," the prince cursed. "I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?" He heaved a huge sigh then and waited for Mai to mount the stairs before following along behind.

Iroh heard their approach and opened the door before Zuko had a chance to dig around for the key. "Welcome back! How was your evening? Oh, look at those wonderful cushions!" He grabbed the ones that Mai held and dropped them in the main room, reaching for the others next. "There," he exclaimed as he moved them about. "Much better! Now we just need a table for the centre. And is that material for a privacy curtain? Excellent idea!" He took that from Zuko too. "You never said how your evening was."

"It was….good," Zuko answered and smiled at Mai. "We're pretty sure that Jet was following us, though."

"He can follow all he wants. But be careful what you say and what you do. There are eyes and ears everywhere. Now, despite my little nap, I feel tired. I suggest the two of you get to bed as well."

Mai couldn't help the yawn that escaped as soon as Iroh mentioned bed. The thought of another long day at the tea shop further convinced her. "I'm with _him_." She gave Zuko a quick peck on the cheek and headed into the tiny spot they had dubbed a bedroom.

"Goodnight," Iroh called after her. "Mai looks happy," he observed to Zuko quietly. "Good, she deserves that and so do you. Goodnight, nephew."

Zuko blew out the lantern and undressed in the dark. He stretched out on his bed roll and went over the evening in his mind. It _had_ been good and he wanted more.

* * *

><p>A commotion out in the courtyard woke all three of them up a bit before sunrise. Mai wiped at her eyes, irritated to be awake so early and peered out into the predawn. There were two men in dark green uniforms, the Earth Kingdom symbol in the middle of their chests, conical green hats on their heads, leading away a still struggling older man. The prisoner's hands were held tightly behind his back with what looked like small stones. The uniformed men had gloves on their hands also made from stones.<p>

"What's going on out there?" Zuko called as he joined Mai at the window.

Mai shrugged. "Some old guy is being taken away. Who are they?" She pointed to the pair in uniform.

"I don't know, police I guess. We keep hearing people whisper about Dai Li. Everyone seems afraid of them. Maybe _those _guys are Dai Li."

Iroh took a peek too. They had almost cleared the courtyard and were heading out into the street. "Hmm," the tea maker thought as he pulled the end of his beard. "I think you're right, Zuko. The Dai Li are supposed to be the keepers of Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage. They have become corrupt, however, and suppress information, keeping news of the war from the people. That's why they watch new refugees especially. Any talk of the war is forbidden. Should you cause trouble, you get taken away. Any disruption or rebellion is quickly stamped out. The Dai Li want to maintain their control of the city."

"Great, creepy secret police; I didn't think this city could get any stranger," Mai drawled as she moved away from the window. She covered a huge yawn with her hand and wanted nothing more then to crawl back up onto the narrow, lumpy cot and go back to sleep.

"Where did you learn all that, Uncle?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Oh, here and there; I've talked to a lot of people in my day. Come on now, kids. Let's get dressed and ready for work. We'll buy some fruit for breakfast on the way."

* * *

><p>Yun's customers talked in hushed tones about the man who disappeared in the early morning hours. His name was Chung and apparently he worked at a printing shop that published the occasional newsletter decrying the state of the once great city of Ba Sing Se. He didn't write the paper or read it, just worked at the shop.<p>

"Doesn't take much," Mai muttered under her breath as she passed Zuko. She felt uneasy. If anyone ever found out they were Fire Nation, the Dai Li would come after them too.

As she passed on her orders to Iroh, Yun asked Mai to take the garbage out back. "There's a bin to put it in right behind the shop. Go through the kitchen and out the back door."

Mai sniffed at the container full of scraps and then wrinkled her nose. "Disgusting." She held it as far away from her body as possible and flung it into the bin.

When she turned around, Mai came face to face with Jet. "Don't say anything," he warned, reaching out and putting a finger against Mai's lips. In his free hand he held his hook swords, vicious looking things.

She swiped at the finger as if it were an annoying insect and shot the Freedom Fighter the iciest glare she could muster. "I'll say what I want."

"Feisty, aren't you, but I guess I already knew that. I've been watching you, all three of you, here, at your apartment, at the restaurant last night. You haven't slipped yet, but you will. How's _Zuko_ doing?"

Rolling her eyes, Mai attempted to brush by the young man, but he grabbed hold of her arm this time and held on painfully tight. "I'd let go if I were you," she threatened.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" Jet's smirk was infuriating. He leaned in close and Mai smelled sweat along with the remnants of breakfast on his breath.

"This," Mai said. She reached up and smacked the Freedom Fighter hard across the cheek.

He flinched and his smirk disappeared. Letting go of her arm he hissed his next words. "Like I said on the ferry, this isn't over. I_ will_ get proof that you're Fire Nation. And that will be the end of you."

Mai had one of her blades out now, something she pulled from far up inside her tunic's sleeve, a knife strapped to her upper arm. She couldn't wear her wrist holsters to work. Number one Yun didn't like weapons that people might see and number too, they would get wet in the dishwater.

"Whatever," she remarked blandly. "Spy all you want, but it's a waste of your time. Oh, and next time you touch me, I _will _hurt you."

She strode easily into the tea shop, back ramrod straight, black ponytail swinging, not giving the Freedom Fighter another glance.

"You'll have to work faster than that, young lady," Yun chided as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"There was a rat out by the garbage," Mai explained. "But I took care of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere outside Ba Sing Se<strong>

The drill was far behind them now and Azula, Ty Lee and Ayaka were back in the track machine, crisscrossing the countryside, Azula looking for any clues as to the Avatar's whereabouts.

"You're awfully quiet, Ty Lee." Azula's tone was almost threatening. "That's not like you."

"What would you like me to talk about?" the girl asked. Her hands were curled up in her lap and her head was down. She looked submissive.

"I didn't say that I wanted you to talk. It's a pleasure not to hear your constant chatter. I simply made an observation. Now, Ayaka, she never talks unless it's necessary. Economy of speech; I like that." The princess glanced over at the Bringer who sat without moving, staring straight ahead, her naginata at her side.

Ty Lee looked discreetly over at Ayaka too and shuddered. "I'll work on that."

Azula didn't reply. She went back to the window and stared out, looking for any signs of her prey. When she spotted what appeared to be very familiar looking white fur, she yanked brutally on the lever letting the engineer know to stop the vehicle. "Looks like we're taking a little ride; let's go girls. We have an Avatar to find."

After her defeat outside the walls of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar and his group had disappeared. Azula didn't know if they were in the city or outside it but her search was limited to outside, at least for now. The beast had not made an appearance during the fight, leaving the princess wondering where the great bison was. If the fur was any indication, it was somewhere nearby. And where the _bison_ was, the Avatar was too.

The princess pushed her mongoose lizard, whipping it mercilessly and digging the heels of her boots into its sides. Ayaka rode alongside Azula, pushing her animal just as hard while Ty Lee lagged behind a bit. The acrobat thought about turning the beast around and making a run for it. But there was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Azula would chase her down and kill her or worse, let Ayaka have her fun. It wasn't time yet, no matter _how_ badly Ty Lee wanted to leave the princess and her psychotic helper behind forever.

The random clumps of fur grew thicker and closer together and soon the three young women came upon the Avatar's bison in a small clearing. The little bald monk and his friends were not with the animal but it was not alone either. Five girls with painted faces and wearing green kimonos surrounded the beast, dwarfed by its great size. Azula didn't bother with talking first, but directed a blast of fire at a tree, felling it instantly. The bison roared its anger and disapproval, lunging with surprising grace toward the princess. She yanked the mongoose lizard's reins and moved out of the way with ease.

"It's very, very easy to find you, even easy enough for my brother, but surprisingly, he can't bring you in."

"The Avatar isn't here," a girl with reddish hair announced crisply. "I suggest that you leave." She took out one of two fans she carried and then held it out threateningly. "We have no business with you."

"Oh, but you're wrong," Azula countered, balancing a ball of blue in the palm of one hand. "If you're friends of the Avatar then you are enemies of mine. Ayaka, Ty Lee, attack!"

Appa roared again and moved in front of the five girls, trying to protect them. But when Azula shot another blast of fire the animal's way, it cowered down low and backed away, obviously terrified of the flames. The five warriors withdrew their katanas and assumed fighting stances.

"It's alright Appa," one of the girls cooed. "You'll be fine."

"Afraid of fire, eh," the princess declared triumphantly. "Well you _should _be and so should all of you girls."

"Go, Appa, go away," the red headed warrior screamed. "You can't help us. Go find Aang! Aang!" The huge creature was obviously torn between assisting his friends and leaving to find his lifetime partner. The fire that seemed to be everywhere at once, his overriding fear and the sound of the Avatar's name, however, drove him into the sky and out across the desert. He bellowed mournfully as he gazed down at the destruction below.

Azula felled another tree then and it came dangerously closed to the red headed girl. Angry, the green clad warrior threw a fan Azula's way. It hit the side of the princess's mount. Shrieking with rage the mongoose lizard charged, almost bucking its rider off. Azula was skilled though and hung on, weaving her way amongst the five girls, shooting fire everywhere. Ayaka meanwhile was playing with the girls, letting her naginata get close enough to keep them in line but not close enough to touch. She was clearly enjoying herself and it was only a prelude to what she had in mind.

Ty Lee knew that she had to fight for real this time. No matter how distracted Azula might be, she always saw everything and would know if the acrobat did not put in a real effort. So Ty Lee cart wheeled her way through the battlefield, paralyzing two girls within a matter of minutes. She felt the princess's eyes on her then and thanked Agni that she had done her 'job'.

Only three warriors were left standing. The leader glanced at her fallen comrades, big blue eyes full of concern. "What did you do to them?" she shouted angrily.

"Don't worry," Azula sneered. "They won't be able to move for a while, but they'll live. Now, tell me where the Avatar is." She brought the mongoose lizard close to the three warriors who were huddled in a tight little group now. Letting more blue fire hover over her hands she smirked at the girls and awaited an answer.

"Do you really think we would tell you even if we knew anything?" the red head asked incredulously. "Kyoshi Warriors do not betray their friends."

"Kyoshi Warriors; so that's who you are. So far, I am not impressed. Talk or I'll let Ayaka kill one of your girls. She likes to kill, very much. She's one of the Bringers of Death, Have you ever heard of them?"

"Sweet Kyoshi," one of the girls breathed. "Suki, she's a Bringer." Fear was evident on the girl's face and she reached for her leader's hand.

"It's okay, Zue, we'll be okay." Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, stared Azula right in the eye, unafraid and defiant. "We will not talk, no matter what you do." The Avatar needed to end the war and save the world. If a few Kyoshi Warriors had to die in order to keep him safe, so be it. It was hardly what she wanted but there were sacrifices in war. _That_ she had learned over the past few weeks.

"Are you_ sure_ about that?" the princess asked with a sly sort of smile.

"Yes," Suki answered calmly.

Azula leaned back comfortably in her saddle, as if anticipating an entertaining show. "Ayaka, do your thing."

* * *

><p>The Bringer jumped off her mongoose lizard, and approached on foot, spinning her naginata over her head. The three Kyoshi warriors spread out and with Suki's signal threw their remaining fans at the intimidating eighteen year old. She batted them away as if they were toys and continued to stalk forward. With katanas in hand, the warriors took a stand, doing their best to battle the Bringer. Suki managed to get one good jab in, wounding the Bringer's arm. The trickling blood and pain did nothing to stop Ayaka, though. The wound barely registered with her.<p>

Another warrior circled around the back, ducking the naginata skillfully, setting her sites on the back of the Bringer's knees. But Azula was having none of that and directed a blast of fire the girl's way. She leapt sideways to avoid the flames and ended up on her behind. Before she had a chance to regain her footing, Ayaka swung her weapon, hitting Suki hard in the temple and knocking her out. The one left standing was the Bringer's chosen victim.

Ty Lee couldn't watch. She turned away, looking at the fallen warriors instead, meeting their eyes and trying to convey her sorrow at what was happening. Disbelief was apparent in their eyes. 'Why aren't you helping then, if you feel so bad?' they seemed to be saying. Ty Lee wondered that herself. Why wasn't she helping?

'I'm a coward,' the acrobat thought. 'Coward,' she repeated in her mind over and over. She had never hated herself so much.

And when the screams of the dying Kyoshi Warrior reached her ears, Ty Lee wept.

* * *

><p>The eviscerated corpse lay in the centre of the clearing. Suki couldn't take her eyes off the body. Horror and rage warred in her eyes. Her head throbbed, but the pain wouldn't stay in its place. It traveled through her body, leaving her almost breathless with agony.<p>

"One day you'll pay," she said brokenly to Azula. "One day."

"Perhaps," the Fire Nation princess acknowledged. "Ty Lee, use that rope we have and tie them up. I want them searched too. They might have something useful hidden inside those bulky looking kimonos."

The acrobat did as she was told, tying hands behind backs, afraid now to meet accusing eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to Suki. "I didn't want this."

She searched all four girls then and discovered papers inside each set of robes. There was makeup too, in tiny pots, along with smaller knives and everyday things like hair ties.

"Give me what you've found," Azula demanded.

"Here," Ty Lee said dully as she handed everything over.

"Oh, look girls; I think we just found our way into Ba Sing Se." With a cruel smile, she showed the passports to the defeated warriors. "When history is written, it will be said that the Kyoshi Warriors allowed Princess Azula of the Fire Nation entrance to the Earth Kingdom capitol. You've just sealed the fate of your people. How does that make you feel?"

Suki 's lip trembled and as she continued to stare at her mutilated friend, fighting hard not to show weakness, one tear made its way down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 9: Lull**

**Ba Sing Se**

Jet was exhausted. He hardly slept; what with his constant surveillance of the three 'refugees' he was convinced were Fire Nation. His friends and fellow Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot thought he was losing the tenuous grip he still had on reality. He could see the disgust and pity and frustration in their eyes. Stopping was not an option, though. Jet couldn't let it go. He knew that they were Fire Nation and he wanted them to pay. If Jet had his way, he would rip open their throats and let the blood run down the cobblestone streets, write the characters for Fire Nation down on the road beside the corpses. But, the city was different from the forest. In Ba Sing Se there was always someone watching; better to confront the bastards, over and over if he had to, try to make one of them bend and then hand them over to the authorities. If what he had heard about the infamous Dai Li was true, the trio of savages would suffer greatly for the very _sin_ of their existence.

"Jet," Smellerbee said pityingly, as though he was some soft in the head asylum resident instead of a skilled warrior. "Please, Jet, you need to stop. Let it go. Even if they_ are_ Fire Nation, they're not hurting anyone. They're working in a _tea _shop." She leaned against the alley wall and shook her head.

"Do you hear yourself, Bee? Do you hear what you're saying? What happened to you?" Jet put his hands on the girl's shoulders and he looked into her eyes imploringly before giving her a little shake.

She removed his hands gently, not wanting his touch, and reached for Longshot's. "We were supposed to change, Jet. We came to Ba Sing Se to start a new life, not do the same thing as we did in the forest. Longshot and I have been talking."

Jet snorted and then flashed his trademark charming smile their way. "I don't think Longshot has said two words in the past four years."

"You _know _what I mean," Smellerbee corrected her former leader. "He, he agrees with me. We're not going to watch you destroy yourself. We're going to get jobs and an apartment and live, Jet. You can join us if you want, but only if you stop watching them." She jerked her finger in the direction of Yun's tea shop.

"Is that true, Longshot?" Jet leaned in and peered deep into brown eyes. "Is it true?"

The archer nodded and tightened his grip on Smellerbee's hand.

"Fine then; do whatever you want. I'll do everything on my own. Go. Get lost. I don't need you." Jet turned his back on the pair, chewing hard on the grass stalk that dangled from his mouth, and waited until they walked away. When Longshot and Smellerbee were gone, he allowed his shoulders to slump. Dragging a hand through his shaggy hair, he walked toward the tea shop.

* * *

><p>Mai kept expecting to see Jet out back of the shop or out in the street or even inside; he was certainly brazen enough. Zuko was on alert too and his protective instincts were in high gear. Jet would not touch Mai again if he could help it. The Freedom Fighter had no right to terrorize Zuko and the only two people in the world he loved.<p>

"Have you seen him today?" the prince asked while they sat at one of the tables enjoying a brief break.

The breakfast rush was over and the lunch rush was still more than an hour off. Yun allowed them to sit for a few minutes and enjoy a cup of tea along with some of the biscuits Iroh had begun to bake. The one time general had really taken to his job and in just the few days that they had worked there, the tea shop was already a very different place. Yun was going along for the ride, letting Iroh make whatever changes he wanted to. And why not? His business had increased dramatically and word was spreading throughout the lower ring.

"Nope, but I'm sure he's around somewhere, skulking in the shadows, waiting. That guy is intense, dangerous and intense and I don't think he'll stop, Li." Mai hated using that false name and every time she did it felt as though she was somehow betraying Zuko. She knew only too well how_ he_ felt about it. He was proud to be the prince of the Fire Nation and denying his heritage, denying his name was anathema to him. Sometimes, though, people needed to do things that they did not like, in order to survive.

"_Who _won't stop?" Yun asked. The shop owner had approached the young couple quietly while straightening pai sho boards and benches.

"Uh, oh, just some guy who likes Mai." The prince met his girlfriend's eyes and she nodded.

"Not your worry," Mai added rather brusquely.

Yun had a tendency toward nosiness and it got on the girl's nerves.

"Fine, fine, as long as he doesn't cause a ruckus here. Break time is over, by the way. There are dishes to wash and the floor needs to be swept. "

Rolling her eyes, Mai got up from her seat and picked up the broom. "Guess you get the dishes, Li," she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere outside Ba Sing Se<strong>

The Kyoshi Warriors walked ahead of the mongoose lizards, Suki looking back at the body of the dead warrior.

'Her name was Niu,' Suki repeated over and over to herself, though it was difficult to look at the corpse and imagine it once held the vibrant, funny spirit of a young woman. It was simply a chunk of meat now, dressed up like a human being. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors felt gorge rise up into her throat. She swallowed hard, trying desperately not to throw up. The Fire Nation bitches who were dragging them off to some unknown fate would definitely not take kindly to vomit.

She felt the wooden end of the naginata in the small of her back. The woman who used it, Ayaka, poked and then poked again. With her hands tied and her weapons confiscated, Suki could do nothing to stop the harassment. She knew that speaking was a stupid idea, one of her most stupid ones, but she did it anyway.

"So you're some sort of psycho then, Princess Azula's attack wolfdog? You're certainly not the brains of the operation."

She _expected_ the crack of the wooden pole against her skull, almost welcomed it even. The pain might take her mind of their situation and Niu, splayed out back there, unburied, food for the scavengers. Suki felt the warm trickle of blood along the side of her neck and itched to wipe it away.

The princess moved her mongoose lizard close to Ayaka's and put a warning hand on the woman's arm. "I want her alive and with a functioning brain; no more blows to her head. Ignore her, for Agni's sake. You're a Bringer of Death. Are you going to let some peasant's insult bother you?"

Ayaka blinked and then nodded, shifting her naginata so that she wouldn't be tempted to use it on Suki again.

"Where are you taking us?" Suki demanded. "You could have killed us already, so obviously that isn't part of your plan."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that, peasant; anger me enough and I will gladly kill you. You'll find out soon enough what my plans are. Try to enjoy the suspense. It will entertain you during your walk." Azula snickered and gave Ty Lee a nudge. The acrobat looked off into the distance. She hadn't said a word since they had left the clearing.

The prisoners were already exhausted, emotionally and mentally and the fight itself had taken a lot out of them physically too. Azula wanted to push them further, drive them into the ground so that when they did reach the track machine, they might be willing to talk. "Walk faster," she demanded, urging her mount up close to the warriors, so close that its snout almost brushed against Suki's back.

The princess underestimated the resilience of the Kyoshi Warriors. After hours of walking, when they finally reached the track machine, the girls wouldn't talk, wouldn't give away anything no matter how much Azula threatened or shot fire or kicked. They remained strong, sitting in a row at the back of the metal compartment, holding hands, trying to do Kyoshi herself proud and paying tribute to the memory of Niu.

Frustrated, Azula put the rest of her plan into action. "Take your robes off," she ordered, "and your hair pieces."

"You'll need to untie our hands first," Suki reminded her.

Azula glared at Suki and gave the order. "Ty Lee, untie them!"

The acrobat did as she was told, again whispering apologies in a broken sort of voice. Ayaka and Azula stood ready to kill should the warriors make any sort of escape attempt. They didn't.

Stripped down to their bindings, the warriors felt vulnerable and exposed, but they held strong anyway.

"It won't work," Suki sneered. "This plan of yours to infiltrate Ba Sing Se, you won't be able to pull it off."

"Oh, really, is that your _expert_ opinion?" Azula sat on her haunches and stared Suki directly in the eyes. "You don't know me very well, do you? I always get what I want eventually. And Ba Sing Se will be no different. Now, let me get a good look at that atrocious makeup you wear." She studied Suki's face, tracing the red and black above the girl's eyes, deliberately smudging the carefully applied colour. "Seems easy enough; I'm sure even _you'll _be able to do it, Ty Lee."

The acrobat clenched her fists tightly at her sides and breathed in deeply. "No problem," she finally said with a bit of the old cheeriness in her voice. There was no point in making Azula suspicious of anything. Ty Lee needed to bide her time now and wait for an opportunity.

"Good; Ayaka, will you be able to manage?"

The Bringer let her cold eyes rake over Suki's form and then gave a brief nod. "Yes."

"All right; we need to get rid of these girls and then we can be on our way."

Suki shuddered at the words 'get rid of' and recalled again Ayaka slicing her fellow warrior open. She had witnessed it all through barely open eyes, her vision fuzzy and her head pounding from the blow the Bringer had given it. But still, it was an image that would haunt her forever; _that_, Suki knew for sure. No matter how many days or weeks or even years passed, she would see it in her dreams and recall it every time she looked at one of her girls.

But Azula had something else in mind; Fire Nation prison. As War Minister Qin and his team of men retreated from the outer walls of Ba Sing Se, the princess met up with them, handing off the Kyoshi Warriors with orders to have them put on the next ship back to the Fire Nation. "I want them put in the Capitol City prison for now," she informed Qin. "They are to be treated like any prisoners of war. Chain them up below deck and make sure they are guarded at all times. She's" Azula gave Suki a kick, "a crafty one. If I hear about a Fire Nation ship overtaken by Earth Kingdom rabble, I would not be pleased and nor would my father be."

"Of course, Princess Azula; I assure you that the prisoners will be dealt with properly." Qin gave Azula a bow and gesticulated to some of his men. They understood and herded the four girls into tanks, two in one and two in another.

"I'll be seeing you again," the princess called out to Suki. "And I'm looking forward to it. I have a feeling that you will be my favorite prisoner."

Refusing to acknowledge the taunt, Suki kept her head high and stepped into the tank. She whispered words of encouragement to her partner in the journey and then leaned back, closing her eyes. She opened them again quickly for all she could see was Niu.

* * *

><p>The track machine pulled to a stop a mile or so from the great outer wall of Ba Sing Se. The three young women, dressed in their confiscated Kyoshi Warrior garb, fans and katanas tucked into their green sashes, faces caked white with makeup and eyes highlighted dramatically in red and black, walked the rest of the way, heading for the nearest check point. Both Azula and Ayaka strode forward confidently, certain of their entrance into the city. Ty Lee was nervous though and she felt uncomfortable in the uniform. It wasn't hers to wear. She hadn't earned it.<p>

In a rare moment of self awareness, Ty Lee realized that a few months ago, most of this would not have bothered her. The killing would have; that was always distasteful, especially when it wasn't necessary. But taking the clothes from a prisoner and wearing them as a disguise, would have been fun, an adventure. Now, so much had changed._ She_ had changed. The acrobat couldn't keep her sanity any longer and remain with Azula. Ty Lee was by nature a kind girl, a follower definitely, but good hearted. It was time to stop following, though, or to at least find someone better to look up to.

The princess had changed too. Oh, Ty Lee had always known that Azula could be cruel. She had been on the receiving end of that cruelty more times than she cared to remember. But this, this senseless murder, this viciousness was different, more extreme and Ty Lee would not be a party to it. Or maybe the princess was finally letting her truest nature come out, without restraint. That was a terrifying thought and a tremble made its way through the girl's body. Somehow, she would slip away, once in the city probably, and never look back. Yes, she would, even if Azula struck her down as she made her escape. It was the only way she could live with herself.

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you were plotting something, Ty Lee." Azula's taunting voice pierced the acrobat's thoughts.

"Wha, what? No, of course not, Azula; I would never do that." Her words sounded convincing enough to her own ears.

Azula stopped for a moment and put a restraining hand on Ty Lee's arm. "I would hope not, after all that I've done for you; saving you from that circus, giving you a certain status that comes from working with the princess of the Fire Nation."

"Right, yes, you've done so much, Azula. I'm a different person because of you." The acrobat looked down at the dusty ground rather than into the princess's perceptive gaze. 'If you only knew,' she thought, 'what would you do to me?'

"Well, I'm glad at least that you understand_ that_." Azula moved forward again, removing her hand from Ty Lee's arm.

They reached the checkpoint shortly after, Azula easily stating their identities as Kyoshi Warriors. Each of them produced the correct papers which were examined with due diligence by the guard.

"Where in the city do you plan to go?" he asked. With a bored expression on his face, he wiped at his damp forehead and awaited the reply.

"Actually," Azula began, "we plan to visit the Earth King. We're friends of the Avatar, you know, and would like to pay our respects to the great leader. But first we want to tour Ba Sing Se. We've heard so much about it."

The young man scratched his head and peered closely at the girls. "Friends of the Avatar, huh; he's in the city too. Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Oh, how wonderful; perhaps we'll be able to meet up with him _as well_. So, are we free to enter the city?" Azula was growing impatient now and the desire to toss a fireball at the guard's head was almost irresistible. But, the princess needed to act like a sweet little Earth Kingdom girl, all in awe of the world famous walls and the huge city that lay inside.

"Um, well, I'll need to talk with my boss first. Wanting to see the Earth King is serious business. You can't just walk into the palace you know, even if you are warriors. Give me a few minutes." He left his post, earthbending an opening in the wall and then closing it behind him.

"Peon," Azula snarled as soon as the man was out of sight. "How dare he make us wait?"

"Well, he doesn't know who you _really _are, Azula. If he did, he would be afraid, wouldn't he?" Ty Lee was the one being rational for a change. The princess felt as though she had been thrown into some sort of strange dream world.

An hour later, the guard came back, all smiles and bows. "You have permission to enter the city but will need a special escort into the Upper Ring. There you will be free to do as you please, find lodging, enjoy the city. Perhaps it would be best for you to get settled and get a feel for Ba Sing Se before you approach the Earth King's palace. Joo Dee will let you know when the time is right."

Azula smiled as pleasantly as she could. "Joo Dee? Who exactly is that?"

"You'll find out," the guard answered mysteriously. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, for pity's sake, we're ready." The princess was leaning forward eagerly.

Once again, the guard earthbended an opening in the wall, this time allowing the three girls through before sealing it up again.

"This is only the beginning," Azula crowed. "Ba Sing Se won't know what hit it."

A brightly smiling woman approached the trio and bowed. "Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I will be your escort to the Upper ring. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

><p><strong>Ba Sing Se<strong>

Work was finally finished for the day. After taking off her slightly dirty apron and putting it in the laundry bin, Mai rolled first her shoulders and then her neck, getting all the kinks and twists out.

"Are you ready to go?" she called back into the kitchen where Zuko, Iroh and Yun were tidying up.

Zuko emerged and slipped his apron over his head, throwing it down on top of Mai's. "I can't wait to get out of here," he admitted. The prince could tolerate the work but he took no pleasure in it. It was something he needed to do to blend in and that was it.

Iroh, on the other hand, the world's most ardent tea lover in Zuko's estimation, had taken to the work and the shop like baby turtleducks took to water. A hardened warrior who had seen hundreds die, some at his own hands, and had sent many more to their deaths, a strategist, a powerful bender, was content to putter in the kitchen and brew tea. He was more than content. It was as if he had found his true place in the world. The only step up would be the proprietorship of his own tea shop one day.

"What about your uncle?" Mai was tapping the toe of her boot on the stone floor. "Is he coming?"

"Uncle," Zuko shouted. "Mai and I are leaving."

Iroh poked his head out of the kitchen. "You young people head home. Here's the key." He fished the barrel key out of his pocket and threw it at Zuko. "Yun has graciously allowed me to stay late and work on something in the kitchen. I hope to have my special new tea ready for tomorrow. And, then I have a pai sho tournament to go to. Kueng, you know the lovely man who always sits in the seat by the window, invited me. So, go out if you like or cook something at home, but be careful." He grinned then and winked broadly. "Don't wait up for me. Oh, and we have the morning off, so stay out late if you wish."

"Um, okay, thanks," Zuko stammered. He felt his cheeks go red at the possibilities the night held. "Let's go, Mai." He held out his hand and she took it, giving his fingers a sensuous sort of rub.

* * *

><p>Once out in the street, they strolled slowly, stopping here and there to look at anything interesting and considered the possibilities for the evening ahead. There was a bit of a lull in the crowds with a lot of people still working and many at home preparing dinner for hungry children.<p>

"We can do anything you want," Zuko offered. "I don't really care, as, well, as long as you're with me." He stopped by a vendor's stall and stared at a simple ring that caught his eye. "Do you like it?" he asked Mai.

She looked perplexed. "Um, why?"

"I, I thought that girls like jewelry and things like that. I could buy it for you…" he trailed off, blushing now and fidgeting awkwardly.

"Guess I'm not your typical girl then, because I don't care about that stuff. It's pretty enough, but I prefer knives." The prince looked momentarily crestfallen. "Come on, don't do that," Mai said with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks for the thought, okay." She kissed his cheek and trailed her fingers down his chest.

"Okay," Zuko agreed softly. "So what do you want to do?"

"Bath house," Mai said without hesitation. "I'd rather pay for _that _than for dinner."

Choosing between a good meal and being clean was a new experience for Mai and it wasn't one that she particularly enjoyed. As much as she had hated the suffocating life of a nobleman's daughter, she did enjoy the luxuries that such a life had given her; the best quality foods prepared by skilled cooks and baths that she would have happily spent half the day in.

"Oh, yeah, sure, that actually sounds good. I haven't had a real bath in weeks. I miss them." Zuko looked wistful for a moment.

"A man after my own heart," Mai quipped as she guided him toward the only bath house that she knew of. "We can cook something at the apartment later."

'Lin's Bath House' was a large well-kept establishment, divided into two sections, one for males and one for females. For a small fee, you received soaps and shampoos, a freshly laundered towel and the right to sit in the deliciously warm water for as long as you pleased. Mai handed over the coins for both of them, gave Zuko a quick kiss on the lips and disappeared down the hall that led to the women's side.

The prince bathed efficiently, washing his hair and scrubbing his body, enjoying the feel of being immersed in water for a few minutes before climbing out and toweling off. He was accustomed to his own private bathroom, not a public bath and felt a bit uncomfortable. Dressing again, he left and waited in the lobby for Mai.

She took her time, washing and rewashing her long ebony hair until it squeaked then concentrating on her body, soaping herself over and over again, reveling in the scents that surrounded her. Once clean enough to meet her strict standards, she leaned back and let her muscles relax in the warmth, closing her eyes and imagining Zuko next door, just beyond the thin wooden wall that separated the two sections.

She felt her skin heat up even more as her thoughts became lustful. Peering around the room through half lidded eyes, Mai saw that she was alone anyway and permitted her fantasies to roam free. Time completely to herself was almost unheard of now and time to dream was therefore rare. She made the most of it and when she had finished drying off and dressing wanted nothing more than to grab Zuko by the collar, drag him home and have her way with him.

It still hadn't been a week, though, since she began taking the contraceptive tea, so making love was out of the question for another day. But that didn't mean they couldn't kiss at least and simply be close to each other.

"I want to go home," Mai announced as soon as she stepped out into the lobby and linked her arm through Zuko's.

"We could go eat somewhere, as long as it's cheap," Zuko suggested sheepishly.

Mai repeated her words. "I want to go _home_." Her pale gold eyes smoldered as she stared deep into his.

"Home, right, let's go then." Zuko looked every bit as eager as Mai did.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door to their apartment was closed behind them, Mai pressed Zuko against the wall and began to kiss him, letting all her restrained passion free. It was as if a lever had been pulled or a switch hit inside her and everything now flowed freely. Years of holding back and keeping things inside, years of imagining a moment much like the one she was experiencing came to a head and she put every bit of feeling she could muster into her kisses. She wanted Zuko to know what it was so difficult to put into words. Surely he could feel what she was feeling. Surely he knew now how much she cared. He must know that she loved him.<p>

"Mai," Zuko whispered hoarsely as he tangled his fingers in her hair. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Joo Dee was disturbingly cheerful, with a huge smile that set Ty Lee's teeth on edge. The acrobat liked happy people as much as anyone else, but there was something terribly wrong with this woman. The happiness wasn't genuine; she was like a machine whose function was to distract, avoid and speak half truths all while touting the marvels of Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee couldn't wait until she was gone.<p>

The Lower Ring of the city was unlike anything she had seen before. Nobles were never exposed to poverty and struggle or the harsh realities of war. It was a shock to see so many men and women and children carrying their belongings on their backs or working hard at some menial job. People shouted and cursed and pushed. Everything seemed rough and chaotic and loud and Ty Lee wondered how she would fit in there once she made her break from Azula.

Joo Dee's voice droned on and on. None of them paid her any mind. But when they entered the beautiful upper ring with its fine architecture, plentiful green spaces, cleanliness and order, and the carriage stopped in front of a lovely house, they all stared, even Ayaka.

"You will be staying here," Joo Dee announced. "I hope the house is satisfactory."

"When was that decision made?' Azula inquired.

"Ba Sing Se always takes good care of its esteemed guests. Please, go inside, make yourselves at home. Food will be delivered later." Joo Dee stepped out of the carriage and gestured toward the green roofed building.

Azula gave the one woman welcoming committee a searing glare. "What about the Earth King? We want to see him."

Joo Dee nodded, the smile never leaving her pretty face. "Oh, yes, you're on the list. I will let you know when it's time."

"Sounds like a brush off to me," the princess reasoned as Joo Dee got back into the carriage and waved at them from its window. "That's okay; we'll be seeing the King in a few days. Mark my words, girls."

* * *

><p>Mai, Zuko and Iroh all slept late. Even the power of the sun couldn't rouse the two firebenders. It was almost midday by the time they had finally risen, eaten breakfast and washed up.<p>

"How was your evening?" Iroh asked the two young people. "Did you have fun?"

"You could say that," Mai replied with a slight smirk. "What about your pai sho tournament?"

Iroh poured himself a second cup of tea and inhaled its aroma before taking a sip. "It was good; I met many kind people. The Lower Ring is full of good souls, I think. And the pai sho was decent too."

Both Zuko and Mai marveled at Iroh's ability to make friends, to talk with anyone from any walk of life, feeling equally comfortable with them all. He fit in everywhere, embracing local culture and customs, endearing himself to the people. Zuko and Mai were his opposites; more dour than cheerful, brief of word and usually unsure what to say to anyone. Needless to say, no one flocked to them, and had they been ugly too, no one would give either a second glance.

"Were any of these people Order members, Uncle?" Pai Sho had come to be associated in Zuko's mind with the Order if the White Lotus.

"Perhaps," the former general replied with a wink. "It's good to make friends, Zuko, to have a network of people. We can all help each other, should the time come when we need it."

Zuko got up from his cushion and placed his teacup and bowl in the tiny kitchen. "I guess; we're going to be late if we don't leave now. Yun will blame me and I'll get yelled at. _You_ can't do anything wrong, Uncle."

"By all means, let's go," Mai agreed, her tone disputing the honesty of her words. "I'm sure there's some garbage with my name on it."

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle and he gave Mai and affectionate pat on the shoulder. "Just think of the money, dear. We need it. And there are far worse jobs."

"I'm sure," Mai sighed. "And I'm sure there are better ones too."

Mai shook off the gloom that had suddenly taken hold of her, choosing instead to focus her thoughts on the evening before and the closeness that she and Zuko had experienced. It had been intense and tender at the same time, sensations overwhelming both of them, something that Mai badly wanted more of. She wondered what the next step would be like, if everything would be almost too overwhelming. Part of her was terrified and the other part couldn't wait.

"I'll find out soon enough," she muttered under her breath, a small smile making her lips twitch.

Zuko put an arm around her waist as they entered the courtyard. "What were you whispering about just then?"

She shrugged but her smile grew bigger. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>As she had predicted, Yun had two containers of garbage for Mai to empty into the bin out back. She carried them both at once, one balanced precariously on top of the other. Slamming her hip into the back door, she stepped out into the alleyway that backed on to all the businesses on the street. She glanced around her first, ready to step back inside at the sign of trouble. Though she could see nothing unusual and heard nothing but the chatter from inside the tea shop and the constant murmur that traveled in from the street, Mai felt uneasy. For a brief moment she considered just dropping the containers and going back inside. Yun could empty the damned garbage, if it needed doing so badly.<p>

Giving her head a shake, Mai chastised herself, and moved forward, out of the tea shop's shadow and into the bright sunlight. It blinded her momentarily and she screwed her eyes shut, taking a few hesitant steps forward. The feel of cool metal pressed against her throat made her drop the boxes onto the cobblestones. They made a soft, squishy sort of sound.

"Mai," Jet breathed into her ear. "Let's go for a little walk. I'm tired of waiting for something to happen. Time to _make_ it happen."

The young woman cursed herself for getting nabbed by the Earth Kingdom thug. She curse Yun for making her take the garbage out and she cursed the whole city for existing. It was all done silently, of course, as Jet made her walk out into the street, both hook swords wrapped tightly around her neck. He pushed her forward roughly, thrusting his knee upward and into the small of her back.

The people of the Lower Ring whispered amongst themselves, watching as Jet forced Mai through the front door of the tea shop. No one made a move to help.

Zuko glanced up as the door opened. He reached for swords that weren't strapped to his back, looking carefully into Mai's eyes. She wasn't hurt. He could tell that much, but she was furious.

"Let her go, you bastard," the prince hissed.

"Are you going to admit that you're Fire Nation, all three of you?" Jet let his eyes roam the room, making sure to look at every one of the customers along with Yun who had just stepped out of the kitchen. "Do you know that your tea maker is from the **Fire Nation**?" he screamed. "Do you know that your servers are Fire Nation too? They're here in Ba Sing Se, just waiting to take over. And you're helping them, giving them jobs, making them feel welcome. I should cut Mai's throat right now. Would you bend then to try to save her?" Jet was staring at Zuko, his brown eyes blazing with fury and pain.

"We're Earth Kingdom refugees. You're mistaken, Jet." Zuko spoke slowly and moved forward, getting closer and closer to Mai. One of the customers was a guard, and Zuko reached for_ his_ dual sword, drawing it swiftly, splitting it into two and readying himself for a fight. "Let go of Mai. I'll fight you gladly."

Iroh was there now too and watched, his sharp eyes taking everything in. "You're making a terrible mistake, son, one that you will regret. Let Mai go."

Jet looked smug and confident, so very sure that the enemy would reveal itself. "Admit who you are and I'll consider it."

Mai was trying desperately to reach a blade without Jet noticing. Moving her right hand slowly across her abdomen, she felt around in her left sleeve for the knife strapped to her upper arm. Zuko saw what she was doing and distracted the Freedom Fighter.

"Look at you," he taunted, "taking a girl hostage, not man enough and not honourable enough to fight me. And _you_ think you're so much better than I am. I'd like to prove different."

"How dare you, you piece of Fire Nation filth!" Jet leaned forward, unintentionally loosening his grip on Mai's neck.

She took her opportunity, not bothering with the blade now, and slid down the front of Jet's body, scampering away to stand beside her boyfriend.

"Well, are you going to fight? Are you man enough?" Zuko spat the words out with disgust.

Jet didn't answer but lunged forward, his swords clanging against Zuko's borrowed ones.

"Oh, my tea shop," Yun despaired. "And they promised there wouldn't be a ruckus."


	11. Chapter 11

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 10: The Time for Action**

Jet grunted as he pushed with all his might against Zuko. They were both strong, and both were spurred on by anger, indignation and the primal thrill of a fight. The Freedom Fighter gave one final, violent shove and sent Zuko stumbling backward into a bench seat. The prince recovered swiftly, years of training coming to his aid once again. He took a deep breath and gathered himself, trying to remain calm, cleanse his mind of all but the moves he would make, the thrust and parry of the swords, knocking Jet off his feet and putting a sword to his throat, finally ending this madness. Emotion had no place in a fight. It fed you for a while, gave you the incentive you needed, but would inevitably make you reckless.

With renewed determination and clearness of mind, Zuko went at Jet, using every bit of experience with the swords he had, along with every bit of movement training he had taken since he was a child. Jet, who fought instinctively, and with no formal training, was surprisingly adept and agile. They leaped over tables and seats, used them as shields and generally made a mess of the shop.

Yun couldn't watch; eyes tightly closed he listened to things breaking and bemoaned his bad luck. "It's not fair," he cried. "Can't you do something, Mushi? He's_ your_ nephew."

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yun, but this fight has been brewing for awhile. They need to finish it on their own."

Mai was itching to let loose a flurry of blades. She couldn't help the movement of her hands upward, inside her sleeves. It would be simple enough to pin the Freedom Fighter, as long as there was some distance between him and Zuko. Then the authorities would come to take him away and the bastard would be out of their lives for good. Iroh sensed her intentions and grabbed hold of her hand.

"No, Mai, he needs this. He needs to take care of it himself. Try to understand."

She reluctantly settled her hands at her sides and stared at the two fighters with a pinched sort of look on her face. "What? Is it some macho thing? Is he proving his worth as a man?"

"Something like that," Iroh agreed. "If you interfere now, it will only cause trouble."

"And what if he loses?" Mai, ever the pragmatist, asked. "It is possible, you know."

Iroh watched the two young men keenly, analyzing both their styles, the way they held themselves, the way that they swung. "Yes, but I am sure that he won't. Jet, he's desperate and enraged and at the end of his rope. He will make a mistake and Li will take advantage of it. The worst that can happen is a draw."

"If you say so, Mushi." Mai gave her shoulders a shrug and continued to watch. She couldn't begin to understand the mysterious world of men and their strange ways.

The shop's customers made their way out into the street, some of them clinging to the walls, while others boldly walked between the two fighters. There were spectators gathered around the open doorway, watching breathlessly as the battle continued.

At one point, Jet lunged forward viciously, swinging both hook swords so powerfully, their motion became almost a blur. Zuko leapt up onto the nearest table, just avoiding the swords getting entangled around his ankles, and looked down at Jet. The Freedom Fighter swiped at the wood, slicing the table neatly in half.

Iroh's eyes widened as Zuko wobbled for a moment then regained his balance, hovering gracefully atop _one_ table half before jumping easily back down to the stone floor. The two young men continued like that for a few more minutes, Jet the aggressor, Zuko calmly parrying everything the Freedom Fighter threw his way. Eventually they ended up on the street, Zuko finally forcing the issue and pushing Jet through the doorway.

The crowd parted, making way for the two combatants. They were silent for the most part, even as more and more people joined the throng. Mai and Iroh worked their way outside too, Mai scanning the crowd for signs of Smellerbee and Longshot. She wondered if the two seemingly saner Freedom Fighters had any idea what their friend was up to. As far as she could see, they weren't there.

Once again the push and pull began, Jet and Zuko getting up close to each other before breaking apart. Jet wore a maddening smirk on his face, that grass stalk still hanging from his lips. The prince could feel his hard won sense of control leave him. His face mirrored his feelings, breaking into a narrow eyed angry scowl.

"Why don't you just bend?" Jet asked cockily. "Then the fight would be over, wouldn't it? I'll bet those swords are getting heavy. Come on, show everyone who you _really_ are?"

"I'll _show _you," Zuko snarled, sneaking a quick glance at Mai before propelling himself forward, knocking one sword out of Jet's hand and pinning it to the cobblestones with one of his own.

They circled around a well then, eyeing each other carefully before Jet hooked his remaining sword into a wooden beam above the well, and swung outward, knocking one of Zuko's swords to the ground. It made a loud clattering sound against the cobblestones. Both of them hobbled now, the prince sprang forward, all his considerable strength behind him and swung his sword.

Jet was forced to lean then, his body parallel with the ground, narrowly missing a deadly blow, losing his grass stalk instead of his head.

They ended up back to back, both trying desperately to swing around and hit their opponent. But the fight was fated to end in a draw. Two Dai Li officers strode imperiously through the gaping citizens, making the people part just as easily as the two young fighters had. Someone had notified the secret police and Mai had a sneaking suspicion that Yun had a little something to do with it.

"Both of you; drop your weapons," one officer ordered. "Step away from each other."

Zuko placed his sword down on the street carefully and stepped forward, his eyes seeking out Mai. Jet did the same, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"He's Fire Nation, him and his uncle and his girlfriend. They've made their way into Ba Sing Se finally. Do something. What is wrong with you people? This whole _city_ is wrong."

One of the guards who had been quietly drinking tea in the shop when the commotion began stepped forward. "This young man started it." He pointed at Jet. "He's obviously got issues."

"Yeah," the crowd murmured, "It was him."

"But I'm not the enemy," Jet insisted. "Please, you need to believe me."

"No, officers, this young man wrecked the tea shop and attacked the best tea maker in the entire city. Something must be done." The guard spoke up again, giving Iroh a broad smile.

The tea maker blushed lightly and Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Agni's sake," she uttered under her breath.

"You'll need to come with us, son. Don't make this difficult." An officer approached Jet much as an animal trainer would a particularly angry new addition to his circus. His gloved hands were outstretched and his face was blank.

Rather than go along easily, Jet reached for his sword and swung it at the officer. He didn't stand a chance. The Dai Li officer grabbed the sword with his hand, threw it to the ground, and then proceeded, with the other officer's help, to pull Jet's hands behind his back. The stones on their gloves became manacles and Jet was sufficiently restrained.

They shoved him into a wagon next, Jet screaming all the way about the Fire Nation. People in the crowd shook their heads disbelievingly and wondered what could make a young man go so wrong.

As Mai observed silently, she spotted Longshot and Smellerbee, both wearing looks of pain and dismay. Jet had been their leader once, their brother and now he was simply an obsessed crazy man bound for prison. The knife thrower's heart twisted with sympathy. She was reminded of Ty Lee and Azula, and the situation that the acrobat now found herself in. Mai wondered briefly if her friend was all right.

"You did well, nephew," Iroh declared as Zuko joined them. "I was sure that you would."

"What am I going to do about my shop?" Yun wondered. "It's been destroyed." The man was almost in tears.

Putting a comforting arm around the man's shoulders, Iroh led him back inside. "I'll help you, Yun. Don't worry. In a few hours everything will be ship shape. I think my nephew and Mai need some time alone, though. He's been through a bit of an ordeal, after all."

The tea maker looked over his shoulder and gave the young couple a wink.

* * *

><p>Though he sometimes came across as simply a good natured older man whose only desires were to make and drink tea and play pai sho, Mai knew that there was so much more to Iroh than that. She was convinced that he knew exactly what she and Zuko had been up to the night before and his wink along with purposely giving them time alone was his way of saying, 'I give you my permission.'<p>

As they walked back to their tiny apartment, Zuko exhausted looking, Mai wondered about the life she and Zuko would be leading had he never been banished. Would she have gone to Omashu with her parents, leaving_ Zuko_ behind, or would she have found a way to stay in the Fire Nation capitol? How much would they have seen each other and how physically close would they have been? She was positive that they would be together. If three years apart didn't break them, certainly a boring life at home wouldn't have.

"Hey," Zuko prodded. "What are you thinking about?" He scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand and yawned.

"Not sleeping," Mai replied coyly.

She moved her body so that it fit snugly against Zuko's. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her even closer, holding her there next to him as if afraid she might vanish.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know," Mai reassured her boyfriend.

Zuko's face grew dark and he replied simply. "Sometimes people you love leave."

Mai frowned and gave Zuko a gentle elbow in the ribs. "Where is this coming from?" The disappearance of his mother, Ursa, had been devastating to Zuko. She was there for the fallout; brooding, silences, fits of temper and finally, tears that he had been told over and over again were shameful. It was a difficult time and it was months before Zuko returned to any semblance of normality. Apparently, that event still reached out through the years and slapped Zuko across the face.

He shrugged and looked off into the distance. "It happens," he finally stated with the same simplicity.

"I know." Her words held a tenderness that was unusual for Mai. "But I have no intention of leaving you, Zuko. I promise."

Smiling, the darkness gone as quickly as it had come, he kissed her temple.

"Besides," Mai continued in a teasing, sultry voice. "I need to give you your reward for being such a brave warrior. Goodness, I might have been killed if you weren't there to save the day." She waved a hand in front of her face and batted her eyelashes.

"Reward; what reward?" Zuko had completely missed the point. He stopped walking for a moment and looked at her curiously.

Mai was completely serious now. "Something I hope we both enjoy; something that I'm a bit scared about. You do want to, don't you? I do, Zuko, very badly." She flushed as she recalled the previous evening. "You were certainly willing last night."

"Oh, I see, oh, wow, Mai, are you sure that you want to give that to me now?" The prince's cheeks were a bright red and his hands were getting sweaty. "I can wait no problem, not that I don't desire you, I do, but if you need to take your time, that's okay."

Chuckling, Mai gave him an affectionate swat. "I advise you to stop talking."

The apartment block came into view, the usual grouping of nosy neighbors gathered around the well.

"Good afternoon," one of them said, friendly enough. "We heard there was a commotion down at your tea shop. What happened?"

"Do they know _everything_?" Zuko whispered to Mai.

Mai whispered back while looking directly into the speaker's eyes. "I shudder to think." Then aloud she remarked, "Yes, Li here had a traumatic experience. He needs some very special attention and I intend to give it to him." Her lips twitched with repressed laughter.

Some of the neighbors were oblivious to Mai's implications while others appeared to be mortified. They didn't speak anymore, though, and that was what Mai had intended.

The couple mounted the staircase and walked up to the third floor landing. Finding the key in her tunic pocket, Mai opened the door, turned and gave the annoying gossips a lingering stare, then entered the apartment. Zuko followed behind quickly, his cheeks almost on fire now.

* * *

><p>"Did you have to say that?" he hissed as soon as the door was closed and locked. "They'll be staring at us forever now."<p>

Mai didn't see the problem. "So?"

"W, well," Zuko stammered. "It's awkward."

"Not for me."

Zuko huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He gazed at Mai and she gazed back. Now that the moment was here, neither knew quite what to say or quite what to do. Minutes passed like that, both of them standing still.

Finally, Mai broke the silence. "Your uncle only gave us a few hours. You wouldn't want him to walk in on us, would you?"

"No! Oh, Agni, no!" He moved forward suddenly and kissed Mai hard.

"That's much better," she purred in response when they finally broke apart.

Mai's eyes roamed the small space, trying to find the best spot. She kicked a few cushions aside and sat down on the floor. Zuko, almost over eager now, dropped down beside her, kissed her hard again and began to tug at her sash.

"Worry about your own clothes," she advised Zuko, slapping his hands away.

With startling speed, Mai pulled off layers of cloth, not fumbling once. She stood in her bindings and watched with amusement as Zuko struggled with his clothing, desperate fingers not cooperating. When he finally stood in his own underwear, they stopped again and drank each other in.

"I, um, I should get a blanket," he muttered and darted into the alcove that served as a bedroom, coming back with the threadbare green comforter. He lay it down on the floor and stared at Mai again. "So, what do we do now?"

Slowly unwinding her bindings, Mai drawled, "I'm almost certain we need to be naked, Zuko."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He shyly stepped out of his underwear and waited for Mai to finish.

There was more staring then, as neither had seen a naked member of the opposite sex before. A baby brother really didn't count and did in no way compare to the site of Zuko's beautiful, fully developed physique.

Mai's long, slender legs nearly undid Zuko and his hands were drawn to the gentle swell of her breasts. Breathing got heavier as hands roamed across expanses of pale skin, exploring secret places, simply enjoying the feel of each other. When both were ready, Zuko asking Mai over and over again if she was all right, if _it _was all right, he entered her hesitantly, desperate not to hurt her badly. Mai didn't care about the pain. The pleasure and the joy of being with the man she loved were far, far greater.

It wasn't perfect, and it didn't last nearly long enough, but somehow it was just right anyway. They were beginners after all, and the experience could only get better. Agni knew the love and the desire were both there.

"Are you, was it okay?" Zuko nuzzled the lovely white column of Mai's neck, inhaling the special scent that was hers alone. "I'm sorry that….."

"Don't!" Mai put a finger over Zuko's lips, silencing his words and his doubts. "It was everything I wanted it to be." She removed her finger then and kissed him softly.

The Fire Nation prince ran a hand through her silky hair, hair that he loved so much to touch. "Really?"

"Yes," Mai repeated with a roll of her eyes. "Really."

A knock on the door made both of them jump to attention, reaching for clothes and dressing hastily.

"It's Mushi," Iroh called. "The neighbors are looking at me funny. Do either of you know why?"

Mai and Zuko exchanged a glance and then began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Home of Azula, Ayaka and Ty Lee, Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring<strong>

Dinner had been delivered as promised, good, hot Earth Kingdom food, in large quantities, enough to feed all three young women for a few meals. Instead of being grateful, Princess Azula sneered at the dishes that she deemed tasteless, not spiced nearly enough and probably made by incompetent peasants.

Ty Lee ate as much as she could stuff in. She continued to imagine herself wandering the dangerous nighttime streets of the Lower Ring, very little money in her pocket and nowhere to stay. Meals might be hard to come by for a few days so eating a lot now seemed wise. Unfortunately, it might appear suspicious as well.

Azula continually glanced at the acrobat, narrowing her eyes every time she reached for another serving. "You're stuffing yourself like a pig chicken, Ty Lee. What is_ wrong_ with you?"

"I'm hungry and I'm nervous." Ty Lee dug around her bowl for the last few grains of rice. "And it's delicious."

"Obviously you've been away from the Fire Nation far too long if you can call this swill delicious. And what are you nervous about?" Leaning across the table, Azula put her face up to Ty Lee's.

The grey eyed girl felt her palms get slick with perspiration. She put down the green bowl covered with the Earth Kingdom insignia, and wiped her hands off on her thigh. "Um, well, I'm worried that we'll be found out."

"We have the proper papers, the uniforms; all we need to do is play along with this Joo Dee idiot, bide our time for awhile and gather some intelligence. I want to see just how this city works, who is in control and what goes on. Then we can make our move to see the Earth King. I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to visit with some Earth Kingdom heroes. It will all work out, Ty Lee. I know what I'm doing." Azula stared at Ty Lee as if she were crazy for ever doubting the princess's abilities.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Azula. You're always right." A little buttering up never hurt especially where Azula was concerned. The princess enjoyed praise, felt she deserved it in copious amounts. She was practically perfect after all.

"Of course I'm right. Now, does Ayaka look worried?"

Both young women turned to observe the eighteen year old who was calmly picking up a piece of beef with her chopsticks. Her face, still plain even covered with makeup, held no expression. She chewed mechanically and did not seem to feel the stares that were directed at her. Her brown eyes were blank as well, eerily so, and Ty Lee felt that shudder Ayaka inspired course through her body yet again. How could her nation create these monsters? How could it take innocent children, the victims of war, and suck all the humanity out of them? How could Fire Lord Ozai have come up with such a heinous plan? He was evil; there was no other explanation. And Azula, she was following happily in his footsteps, always eager to please Daddy, always straining to be the best.

"Well, does she look worried? Ty Lee!" The princess snapped her fingers in front of the acrobat's face. "I'm asking you a question."

"No, she doesn't look worried," Ty Lee was quick to agree. In her mind, other thoughts continued to swirl about. 'She doesn't have any expression unless she's killing, and even then it's barely there.'

"Exactly; now finish eating. It's almost bedtime. I want to get started with our research early tomorrow morning." Azula got up from her seat in front of the low table, leaving her dirty dishes there as if she expected a servant to pick them up, and retreated to the huge bathroom.

Desperate not to be alone with the Bringer, Ty Lee leapt up and joined the princess. She sat in front of the huge vanity's mirror already and wiped away at the thick white paste that coated her face. As soon as the scar was revealed, the scar that Mai had gifted her with, Azula's face grew hard. She stared at her reflection, her fingers tracing the length of the pale pink ridge that marred her left cheek. It was the only mark on a physically beautiful face but somehow it was symbolic of the ugliness that roiled beneath.

"What are you staring at," the princess growled. "Get going. Take your makeup off."

Ayaka lumbered in next, sitting between the others. They worked in silence, carefully removing every trace of the Kyoshi Warrior's traditional face paint. They removed the armor and heavy kimonos then and retreated to their individual bedrooms. Ty Lee left her door open. She wanted to hear everything that went on in the house. She couldn't make any mistakes. If she did, they could cost Ty Lee her life, or at the very least, her sanity.

* * *

><p>The girl lay stretched out on her bed, completely uncovered, body rigid, ready to move at a moment's notice. Fighting sleep was not a problem since Ty Lee was far too keyed up to even consider closing her eyes. She strained her ears, listening carefully to the sounds of their temporary home. Every house had its own peculiar groans and creaks, those noises that eventually faded into the background, becoming familiar soothing sounds rather than jarring strange ones.<p>

Her window was wide open, and the gentle, barely there breeze rustled the leaves in the small garden at the back of the house. The flimsy green curtains that covered the window hung still for the most part, eventually puffing out a bit when a slightly stronger gust of wind blew.

Soft, regular snoring came from Ayaka's room next door and a fly buzzed somewhere in her own room. It certainly sounded like both Ayaka and Azula were asleep. It was now or never, Ty Lee decided and she got up from her bed.

She could feel her heart rate quicken, feel the vein in her neck pulse with life and her breath come in quick little gulps. As quietly as she could but with all the haste she could muster, Ty Lee pulled on the inner Kyoshi robes, slipped her feet into the soft, worn brown leather boots and pushed her few belongings into a satchel. She stuffed what little money she did have into a tiny inner pocket of the robes, checked to make sure she had all the appropriate papers and then slung the satchel over her shoulder. It banged gently off her hip and she put a hand down to still it as she crept out into the hallway.

She walked on her tiptoes, her natural grace and the strength of her legs making it easy. In order to make it to the front door, she needed to pass both Azula's and Ayaka's rooms as well as the bathroom before making it into the main living area. The Bringer was still snoring, but shifted in her bed, turning so that her closed eyes faced Ty Lee. Sucking in her breath, she continued until she stood in front of Azula's room. The princess's door was closed tight, and there were no sounds coming from within. She hated that she couldn't see Azula lying there, safely tucked in her bed, sound asleep. But she pushed ahead anyway, eager to be out of the house and eager to be free.

As she rounded the corner, Ty Lee almost bumped into the princess. Amber eyes were alight with a cold, triumphant fury. She made an elegant motion with her hands and produced two blue flames, one held in each palm, ready to fling them at Ty Lee, ready to burn a hole right through the girl's chest.

"I _knew _you were up to something! Did you think you could fool me, Ty Lee? My brain can run circles around yours."

"Um, no, it's not like that, Azula. I just want some fresh air. I couldn't sleep." Her eyes were wide with panic and her hands shook.

"Yes, because bringing along a satchel full of your pathetic belongings is so_ necessary_ when getting fresh air. " Azula paused then, letting her words take full effect. "Get back in your room, now, until I decide what to do with you."

Ty Lee didn't move. She couldn't. Self preservation seemed to have left her. She stood as if weighted down, her mouth agape now, but not a sound escaping. Azula gave her a little push and waved the fire in front of Ty Lee's eyes. The girl blinked then, but remained motionless.

"Ayaka, get out here!" The princess shouted. She tapped one foot impatiently as she waited for the Bringer to get out of bed and join the little gathering.

It didn't take long for Ayaka to arrive. She wore simple sleep pants and a tunic and her retractable blade was holstered to her wrist. Silent as well, Ayaka waited for further instructions.

"Take Ty Lee back to her room and tie her up; she's a prisoner now, not a partner in our endeavors. I want you to keep watch as well. I'll need time to think about how to handle the little runaway." Azula let the fire in her palms fade away and then made a dismissive sort of gesture with her hands, sending the two on their way. "You've made a grave mistake, Ty Lee, and you will pay."

As soon as she felt the Bringer's fingers touch her elbow, Ty Lee unfroze and instinct kicked in. She wasn't simply a chi blocker, she was probably the most skilled one in the entire world, and that combined with her ease of movement is what saved her. One quick jab to the middle of Ayaka's back and the Bringer dropped like a useless sac of sand. Ty Lee needed to disable Azula quickly, before the princess had time to produce a flame and set her alight. She made a graceful flip, landing a few feet from the shocked and devastated looking princess before taking two quick steps forward, mentally picking her spots and finally moving her hand out, hitting Azula in the back and in the shoulder.

The princess lay on the floor, unable to move and unable to speak. Ty Lee didn't want to hear her voice ever again, didn't want to hear her parting threats or insults or taunts. Azula followed the acrobat with her eyes, though, eyes that were filled with frightening anger and what Ty Lee almost believed was pain, the pain of betrayal, the pain of loss and the beginnings of something else, something Ty Lee had never seen before.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," she whispered. Skirting around the two bodies, Ty Lee ran to the front door and stepped out into the muggy night air. Making sure to close it behind her, she glanced around the dimly lit darkness and began to run. She needed to find Mai and Zuko. They were her salvation now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ba Sing Se's Lower Ring<strong>

It was warm in the cramped apartment and neither Mai nor Zuko could sleep. The excitement, stress and wonder of the day still filled both their minds. Turning over on to her side once more, Mai heaved an annoyed sigh and then decided to get up. The city was silent, the air still, only the hum of night insects disturbing the peace. She padded over to the door, glanced at Zuko, who was gazing at her appreciatively, and pulled it open.

Zuko got up, careful not to disturb Iroh and joined her outside. "Let's climb up onto the roof," he suggested mischievously. "We'll have a nice view."

"Nice view of what, the garbage bins?" But she took his hand anyway and followed along behind as he made his way up to the roof top.

The green tiles were jagged and rough, some of them broken. They both shifted around, trying to find a comfortable spot. Once they were settled, Zuko put an arm around Mai and she laid her head on his shoulder. They both gazed out at the sleeping lower ring. It looked prettier from higher up; the lanterns glowed warmly and the never ending sea of green tiles looked almost like a carpet of thick grass.

A bit of a breeze began to blow, moving Mai's loose black hair about her face. Zuko brushed it away and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I like it up here. Everything looks different."

"Yeah," Mai acknowledged, snuggling closer to Zuko despite the warmth of the night. "It's kind of nice."

It felt good to have some space around them. The confines of the apartment were stifling; especially to two nobles used to having more room then they knew what to do with. And despite the hardships of life on the run, the outdoors afforded lots of room, if nothing else.

"We, we could come up here again," Zuko suggested hesitantly. "It could be like our special spot."

Mai couldn't help but chuckle at the blatantly romantic notion. It was sweet, though, and it appealed to some part of her. "Yeah, we could, and I'd like that." She sighed, contentedly this time, and closed her eyes, letting the feel and smell of Zuko surround her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 11: Reaching Out**

Despite the silence of the Upper Ring, and despite a darkness that was broken by only a few lanterns, Ty Lee was positive that there were people about. She could feel eyes on her every way she turned, but for some reason she couldn't spot a single human being.

'They must be very stealthy, or invisible,' Ty Lee thought and then slapped a hand over her mouth to repress a giggle.

Once far enough away from Azula and Ayaka to finally breathe easy, the girl slowed down to a walk. She had no knowledge of the streets but knew the general direction in which the other two rings, middle and then lower, lay.

Ba Sing Se was only the third large city that Ty Lee had ever been in, the others being the Fire Nation capitol, the city of her birth and Omashu, which because of the brevity of her stay was hardly worth mentioning. And she had certainly never walked her city's streets in the dead of night, alone. Her mother and father wouldn't have allowed it and truth be told, Ty Lee preferred the day time. She enjoyed crowds of people. Their laughter and conversation, even their arguments made her feel a part of something. It was fascinating to watch their expressions and their actions, their relationships and most of all it was fascinating to read their auras. Though some people were not so kind, Ty Lee found that most were, especially when you approached them with a smiling face, something that she always did. People, for all their strangeness and all their variety, were interesting creatures. If Ty Lee could, she would get to know each and every one. So, the darkness, the eerie quiet and her seeming isolation all made her feel very uncomfortable.

She kept moving anyway, making her way through the beauty and order of the Upper Ring, walking quickly by huge homes with yellow tiled roofs and large gardens. There were many parks, public green spaces, lovely bridges that spanned canals, and beautifully designed government buildings. Ty Lee's goal was to make it to one of the monorail stations, hide there until morning, and leave on the first train to the Lower Ring. There she would be safe and there she hoped to find Mai and Zuko and Iroh.

* * *

><p>Mai and Zuko gave each other shy glances over their bowls of breakfast rice. They along with Iroh sat on their cushions in the living area and ate quietly.<p>

"Work will be much less exciting today than it was yesterday," the tea maker stated. "Much as I hated to see the young man dragged off by the Dai Li, I can't say that I'm sorry Jet is gone."

"He got what he deserved," Zuko growled. "We warned him to leave us alone, but he wouldn't. He was _going_ to hurt Mai." There was simply nothing else to say on the subject.

Iroh scratched his beard and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Still, he wasn't wrong, was he? That must have been horribly frustrating for him, to have no one believe his story."

"Yeah, well, he still should have just left us alone. We weren't bothering anyone." Zuko shoved some rice into his mouth and chewed angrily.

"Yes, yes, but one has to consider that Jet probably had some traumatic experiences with the Fire Nation," Iroh looked around shiftily when mentioning his homeland. "I'm sure that he's a decent person at heart."

The prince slammed his bowl down on the floor. "Yeah, well, I'll never know. And I don't care." He stood up then and walked out the front door and onto the landing.

"Hmm," Iroh mused. "It seems I hit a nerve of some kind."

"Don't worry," Mai shrugged. "He's just moody. But," she paused for dramatic effect, "I guess that you already know that."

"Indeed," the tea maker chuckled. "You have not seen the worst of Zuko's moods. When he was first banished, he was almost unbearable to be around. But, he healed, in more ways than one. That process isn't over yet, I'm afraid. I think that deep down, Zuko still wants his father's acceptance, though he knows that what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong. And he knows that what Ozai did to him a father should _never_ do to a child. Parents hold a certain power over their children, sometimes not for good."

"Yeah," Mai remarked dryly. "I get that."

Stomping back into the apartment, Zuko looked at both of them with a scowl. "Are you talking about me?"

"Someone thinks he's awfully important," Mai teased but Zuko only gave her a glare. "Wow, what is wrong with you today?"

He dropped his head into his hand and groaned, before raising it again and looking shamefaced at both Iroh and Mai. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. But I don't want to talk about Jet anymore. I'm sick of him." He picked up his bowl and put it in the kitchen along with his chopsticks. "Are you ready to go to work?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Mai replied. She put her dishes away and then washed up quickly in the bathroom.

When she rejoined Zuko he seemed calmer but Mai could still sense agitation beneath the surface. She took his hand in hers and stroked his fingers, _then_, first making certain that Iroh was busy in the living room, kissed him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She literally felt Zuko melt under her ministrations. His shoulders relaxed and he coiled an arm around her waist before letting his tongue play with hers. Iroh clearing his throat along with that pesky need for air are what finally separated them.

"I see that you're getting along very well now," the old man observed, obviously pleased.

"Um, yeah," the prince flushed, as he moved nervously from one foot to the other. Reluctantly, he removed his arm from Mai and stood up all straight and dignified looking.

"We'd better get going. Yun will be a hard task master today, no doubt. He was pretty upset about his tea shop. And I can't blame him. If he asks you to run out and buy some replacement things, don't complain, nephew, just do it."

"Wha, what; I don't complain." He looked to Mai for support.

"Sorry, I'm with Iroh on this one." She shrugged then and stepped outside. "Of course," she said to herself, "I guess I do my share of complaining too."

They locked up the apartment then, and joined the others in the Lower Ring also headed off to work. The breakfast crowd would soon be demanding their favorite teas, shooting sly stares Mai's way while wondering how a refugee's hands could look so soft and pale and shaking their heads at Zuko's poor way with people. Iroh received only compliments and requests, smiles and claps on the back. Everyone tolerated Mai and Zuko simply because they came along with Iroh. For some reason, that irritated the prince.

"It's not your life time career," Mai reminded him when they took a break together a few hours later. "Why do you care what the customers say behind our backs or not so much behind our backs actually?" She reached across the table and put her hand over Zuko's. "Let's go outside for a few minutes. I could use some _not_ so fresh air."

Zuko pushed back the bench and put his hand out for Mai to take. They walked for a bit, and seeking privacy decided on a clean enough looking alleyway. Strange, Mai thought to herself, how her life had changed so drastically in just a matter of days. She'd gone from pampered noble to tea shop worker who skulked about in alleys. A giggle bubbled its way up her throat but one glance at Zuko's face told her that laughing was not an option right now. He was in one of his sour sort of brooding states.

"What if I'm stuck in this city forever? What if I'm stuck as _Li _forever?" He said the name with such distaste and anguish. "I don't want to be Li. I want to be_ Zuko_." His lips were pushed outward in a sort of pout and his eyes were downcast.

Sighing heavily, Mai put her finger underneath Zuko's chin, forcing him to look at her. "_I _know who you are." She wanted to say 'And I love you,' because she did love him, without hesitation and without doubt, but the words seemed to stick on her tongue. She told him with her eyes though and once again he understood.

"I know, Mai, and that means a lot." He couldn't say the words either but he kissed her with delicate tenderness, holding her close after and breathing all of her in.

* * *

><p>It was already morning before either Azula or Ayaka could move from their splayed out positions on the sitting room floor of their temporary home. As soon as her jaw and tongue began to work again, Azula let fly a series of epithets directed at not only Ty Lee, but Mai and Zuko as well. Spittle flew from her mouth, and her sharp nails made cuts in the palms of her hands.<p>

"Traitors," she screamed as she stumbled about the room, banging into furniture, nearly falling again before finally regaining her balance.

She picked up vases and dishes then, throwing them at the walls. Bits of porcelain flew everywhere, many landing on Ayaka, who wisely stood silently off to the side, watching without emotion as her leader lost all semblance of her usually perfect control.

"Miserable, traitorous bitches," she howled again, her voice high pitched and loud enough that Ayaka considered covering her ears. "How dare they betray me? How dare they leave their princess?"

She moved drunkenly over to Ayaka next, punching the woman in the shoulder and shouting in her face. "Are you next? Are you going to run away like some frightened little girl?" Ayaka said nothing. "Well? Are you?" the princess asked again, her voice almost pleading now. After a moment, the Bringer shook her head.

Ayaka had no one to run to, nowhere to go except back to Zheng, and no feelings for anyone. Staying with Azula was as good a choice as any other. She was fed, clothed and occasionally got to kill. What else could a Bringer ask for?

"That's good," Azula replied condescendingly. "That's very good. Now I want you to clean up this mess. I'm having a bath and then we're going out. Do you understand?"

Before the princess had a chance to leave the sitting room, there was an insistent knock on the door. Ayaka glanced at Azula but didn't move.

"Answer it," the princess ordered.

The Bringer walked carefully to the door, avoiding the broken chunks of pottery and sharp slivers of porcelain that lay everywhere. When she pulled it open she stood aside and looked back at her leader.

"Hello, Kyoshi Warriors." Joo Dee's bright smile never seemed to make it to her eyes. "Destroying the house that we, the people of Ba Sing Se, have so graciously allowed you to stay in, is against the rules. Heroes of the Earth Kingdom must behave better if they are to stay within the city's walls."

"Don't worry, Joo Dee. It won't happen again. In fact, we're going to be very, very good to Ba Sing Se. You can run back and tell your master that."

The princess was smirking now and even the seemingly imperturbable Joo Dee looked uneasy.

* * *

><p>A sweet, comforting voice, it sounded like that of an old woman, close to her ear woke Ty Lee up what seemed like hours later.<p>

"We're in the Lower Ring, dear. Is this your stop?" There was a warm hand on her shoulder then, shaking the girl gently. "You don't want to go all the way back to the Upper Ring, do you?" Another shake then and Ty Lee stirred.

She flushed as she looked around the monorail, meeting many pairs of eyes, green and brown, that all seemed to be trained on her. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked shyly.

"When we boarded in the Middle Ring you were sound asleep, snoring like crazy. And you still look tired. Doesn't she look tired, Xing?" The old woman turned to the man beside her, eyebrows raised questioningly.

He patted his wife on the arm. "Yes, my dear, the poor thing looks exhausted. How about we leave her alone and let her get off the train so she can go home and rest."

"Oh, no, it's nice to talk with such friendly people," Ty Lee interjected quickly. "I don't know the Lower Ring very well and I need to find a job and a place to stay. Would you know a good place for either? I've got my papers and everything."

The monorail came to a complete stop at the station and the car began to empty out.

"Let's get off first and then we can talk properly," the woman suggested. "My name is Lan by the way, and my husband is Xing. We've lived in the Lower Ring for twenty years now. Our children are here too, except our youngest. He's at Ba Sing Se University. That's what we were doing in the Middle Ring. We were visiting him and stayed the night. It was a nice change from the Lower Ring, but this is still home. We have three sons and one daughter. They're fine children, all of them."

"Oh, that's nice. I only got to Ba Sing Se a few days ago. I'm not sure what to think yet." Ty Lee looked about the busy monorail station and then out at the massive Lower Ring with its thousands upon thousands of people, and felt overwhelmed. "My name is Ty Lee."

"Well, you seem like a very nice girl. I'm sure that you'll do fine." They guided Ty Lee down the steps and into the station. "We can take you to the employment office and the housing office. There are always lots of jobs. In fact," Lan mused, tapping a gnarled finger against her chin, "our son, Kang, has a large market and he is always looking for good help. I'll introduce you after you get all registered up. How does that sound?"

Ty Lee felt a huge sense of relief and gratitude. She wanted to throw her arms around the old couple and squeeze tight, well not too tight. But she restrained herself, settling for a huge smile instead. "That sounds wonderful. I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

Both Lan and Xing smiled back. "It's no problem, Missy. We were new here once too and remember how strange everything can seem. Come on then, let's get you started."

Reading their auras, both a mix of yellows and greens and blues, Ty Lee felt the happiest she had since Azula had stalked back into her life, ripping her out of the circus and putting her promptly back in the princess's shadow.

* * *

><p>Zuko was calmer for the remainder of the morning and even through the busy lunch hour. But when Smellerbee and Longshot entered the tea shop and sat down, perusing the menus like any other customer, the prince could barely suppress his rage.<p>

"What are they doing here?" he asked in a low, ominous tone, grabbing hold of Mai's elbow and pulling her aside.

Mai jerked her elbow from his grasp, looking momentarily irritated. "Gee, looks like they want to order some tea. I'll take care of it."

"They must want more than that. They're Jet's friends and they're probably taking over his spying for him. I'll make them leave." He strode purposefully toward their table, his face red with anger.

This time Mai grabbed _his _elbow. "No!" It was an order and Zuko stopped immediately. "Don't cause a scene. Yun had enough yesterday._ I'll_ take care of it."

Zuko growled low in his throat, like an animal, and Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes. He could be so damned over emotional at times. She approached the Freedom Fighters' table cautiously, her hand reaching up into her sleeve, ready to grab hold of her blade should she need it.

"What is it you want?" she asked with complete neutrality.

Longshot gazed at her with soulful brown eyes, but remained as silent as ever. Smellerbee spoke, her raspy voice cracking a few times. "We're sorry about what Jet did. We warned him to leave you alone. When we left the forest and headed to Ba Sing Se, it was to start over, do things right for a change. Jet, he's crazy when it comes to the Fire Nation. He loses all sense. He just couldn't drop it. But, he's still our leader and we care about what happens to him. That's what we wanted to say." The girl breathed in deeply, breathless after her little speech, looked up and waited.

Mai simply nodded. "So do you want tea?"

Smellerbee must have expected much more from Mai because she looked shocked. "Um, yeah, sure, we'll have some lychee. Could you tell Li what I said?"

"I'll tell him." Mai turned around, gave Iroh the order and when the tea was ready, served the pair in silence.

* * *

><p>Xing and Lan had assured Ty Lee that she would not want for a place to stay should she not be able to find a suitable apartment right away. The girl was duly registered to work and find lodging; all that remained was to actually do so.<p>

"Our son will love you, I just know it. You'll brighten up the marketplace and sell lots and lots of flowers and produce. A pretty face never hurts when you're trying to sell anything. That's what our Kang always says. His own daughter, Jin, works at the market. She must be about your age, maybe a bit older. How old did you say you were dear?" Lan threw a friendly arm around Ty Lee's shoulders.

"I didn't say, but I'm fourteen."

"There, I figured as much; Jin is fifteen but I'm sure the two of you will get along very well. She's a cheerful girl like you, always has a smile on her face. She could use a girlfriend, someone to share things with. Life here is difficult sometimes, but if you have people you care about, it's easier."

Xing meanwhile was shaking his head, still amazed by his wife's ability to talk, even after decades of living with her. "She'll stop eventually," he whispered, leaning in close to Ty Lee. "You'll learn to separate the wheat from the chaff after awhile." He winked then and stood up straight as soon as he felt Lan's sharp green eyes on him.

"Don't you listen to him," the old woman insisted. "He would be lost without my chatter and he knows it." She pointed then to a fair sized market, bustling with morning activity, people buying their fruit and vegetables for the day. "There it is; let's go say hello to Kang."

Ty Lee felt a bit nervous despite her love of meeting new people. This man might become her new boss. Somehow that was a little bit different. Lan explained the circumstances of their meeting while the acrobat's gaze was drawn to the colourful customers making their purchases. She heard different accents; that alone telling her that people came to Ba Sing Se from all over the Earth Kingdom, along with a variety of dress and hairstyles. "Wow, it's busy," she said softly and wondered how she would handle people and their requests and demands.

"Ty Lee, meet my son, Kang. Kang, meet Ty Lee." Lan gently pushed the girl forward. Face to face with Kang, she couldn't help but smile. He exuded kindness and good humor much like his mother and his aura was as bright and cheerful as the man himself. She bowed respectfully in the Earth Kingdom style and said hello.

"My mother mentioned that you're looking for a job. I could certainly use an extra pair of hands. You won't get rich, but you'll be able to take care of yourself. Since you're so new to the city and alone, I would like to offer you my hospitality as well. You're welcome to stay with my family for a few days until you get your bearings. You can bunk with Jin. Jin! Get over here. I want you to meet someone."

The girl in question bounded over as soon as she finished with a customer and immediately flashed Ty Lee a warm smile. "Who is it, Dad?"

"This is Ty Lee. She's new. Grandma and Grandpa met her on the monorail this morning. She'll be working with you and she'll be staying with us for a few days. How's that?"

"Oh," the girl said, clasping her hands together. Really? That's great. Hi, Ty Lee, I'm Jin."

Jin was the spitting image of her father who was in turn the spitting image of his mother. They all had thick piles of hair, Kang's and Jins' brown while Lan's was white with age. Lan's big green eyes, full of life and mischief were repeated exactly in the two younger faces. It was almost eerie. And all three were undeniably cute. The acrobat had a feeling that Kang wouldn't like hearing that, but it was true.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Ty Lee beamed. "I think we're going to be good friends." Her nervousness had evaporated.

"So do I," Jin agreed. "Dad, can I take her home to meet Mom and Jie and Jia? They're my twin sisters," Jin explained to her new friend. "They're ten years old."

"Go ahead; but I want you back at lunchtime. Bring some of your mother's rice balls." He turned to Ty Lee then. "Is it all too much at once?"

Ty Lee shook her head emphatically. "No, no, it's fine, thank you."

"All right; Jin, show Ty Lee where she'll be sleeping and let her get her things organized. Then you get back to work, both of you."

"Yes, Dad," Jin agreed happily, already tugging on Ty Lee's hand. "Let's go, Ty. We only have about an hour and our place is four streets over."

They took off running, both laughing until they were breathless.

* * *

><p>The Freedom Fighters ordered another cup of lychee each and nursed the drinks for most of the afternoon. They even pretended to play a game of pai sho in order to justify their long stay.<p>

"Why are they still here?" Zuko and Mai were both in the kitchen, waiting for Iroh to finish brewing his special lemon cinnamon jasmine. It was fast becoming a favorite, especially with the women. "You talked to them, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, you saw me, remember? Look, they wanted you to know that they're sorry and I think they're sincere." Mai waited for Zuko to explode and wasn't disappointed.

"Sorry," he spat. "They're _sorry_. They should have stopped him from coming here. They're his friends, aren't they?"

Mai shook her head, letting it drop into her hand. "Yeah, because I'm sure that your uncle could have stopped_ you_ from doing all the rash things you did? I'm not defending Jet, but what he did isn't their responsibility." She reached out to touch but Zuko shrugged her had away.

"I don't care. I want them gone." The prince paced back and forth in the small kitchen, hands folded behind his back. "I'm going to ask them to leave."

Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder. The grip was strong and Iroh would not let go. "Nephew, all this turmoil is not good for my tea making and you should listen to Mai. She is right."

He paused for a moment, giving careful consideration to Iroh's words and then burst through the door and back into the dining area anyway. Mai followed close behind while Yun, who was chatting with one of his long time customers looked up, saw Zuko's expression and moved to step in front of his server. Zuko brushed by him and approached Smellerbee's and Longshot's table near the door.

"We need those seats for other customers. You've been here long enough." Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, narrowed his eyes threateningly and waited for them to get up.

Smellerbee looked hurt and uncertain. "Um, we're playing pai sho and we _bought_ tea." She gestured at the game in front of her and at their almost empty cups. Only five pieces on the board had been moved and they haphazardly, without any kind of strategy.

"You're not really playing. Even_ I_ know enough about pai sho to see that. After what Jet did, you don't belong here. I want you to leave." Zuko's jaw was set now and there was no budging him. But he was maintaining control over his temper. And that was something, especially for the prince.

Longshot touched Smellerbee tenderly, his fingers just brushing against the delicate bones of her wrist. And he looked at her, deep into her eyes. 'Li is too angry to see reason now. It's best to go'. That's what his eyes said. Smellerbee understood immediately. For years now, they had engaged in this strange communication, the archer saying much more with a look than many could say with hundreds of words at their disposal. And the girl with the knives and the swords, she always knew exactly what her friend meant, had known from their first meeting. It was almost as if invisible threads, fine like those of a spider web or filigree joined their minds, made them somehow one.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," the short haired girl said to her friend, ignoring Zuko. "We'll try again another time."

They got up slowly and exited the tea shop. Smellerbee glanced back over her shoulder at Zuko, imploring him with her eyes, almost begging for understanding. But the prince stood stiff and stern, guarding the shop as if it was his own to defend.

"Why did you chase them out? I can't afford to lose paying customers." Yun was incensed and his face grew more and more red the more he talked. "I only keep you around because of your uncle." He poked Zuko in the chest for emphasis. "Don't think I won't fire you. See if you can get another job with your attitude."

"Fire me, then! I really don't give a good damn." Zuko stormed back into the kitchen, taking his apron off as he walked.

Yun was about to follow but Mai wisely interceded. "I wouldn't if I were you. He'll cool down. Those two were friends of Jet. Li thinks they had some part in the whole thing here yesterday or at least he thinks they should have stopped him."

"Hmmm," Yun considered, stroking his thin beard. "I understand his anger a bit but still, making customers feel unwelcome is not good for business. All I want is to serve tea and make money. I'm a simple man with simple desires."

"Li won't do it again. I promise. And you certainly don't want to upset Mushi, do you? That would make for inferior tea. Your discerning customers would be very unhappy then." Mai could hardly suppress an eye roll and had to chew on her lip to prevent a smirk from appearing.

"Goodness no, that would be disastrous. You take care of your betrothed. Calm him down if you can; perhaps an evening on the town would help. You can leave early again, if you like. I recommend a little restaurant in the Middle Ring called the Lucky Star." He was practically shoving Mai toward the kitchen and Zuko now. "Mushi and I can take care of things. Just come to work tomorrow with smiles on your faces."

'When have we_ ever_ done that?' Mai thought, almost choking on Yun's words. "Yeah, we'll be leaving then." She wanted to go before the shop owner changed his mind. Flinging her apron into the dirty laundry hamper, she glided into the kitchen, nabbed Zuko along with the apartment key and headed out the back door.

"Take your time tonight," Iroh called after them. "I'm going to my club meeting and may not get home at all. You know what pai sho is like."

"When did he join a club?" Zuko asked with a shrug. "I'm beginning to wonder if there's more to all this pai sho playing than just pai sho. I mean, how much can anyone play the game? And why are we leaving early?"

"Ooh, mysterious goings on at the old men's club; maybe he's just making friends. And Agni knows he does enjoy the game." Mai tugged hard on Zuko's hand. "Let's go. We're checking the Middle Ring out tonight. Yun thinks you need to relax and I agree." She surveyed her boyfriend carefully then, noting the rumpled state of his robes. "We need to take our clothes to a laundry and soon. We'll do it on the way."

Happy to be out of the tea shop and even happier to have more time alone with his beloved, Zuko would have agreed to just about anything. "Whatever you want, Mai."

* * *

><p>Jin's apartment, while much roomier than Zuko's and Mai's, still proved crowded, especially with the addition of an extra body. Her mother and sisters were welcoming and curious about this pretty grey eyed girl with the quick smile.<p>

"Where are you from?" Jie asked curiously. "Is it far away?" The ten year old crowded closer to Ty Lee and looked up at the older girl expectantly.

The other twin, Jia, joined her sister. It was obvious that neither would budge until they got their reply. They both had brown eyes like their mother and their features were more delicate than Jin's and Kang's. Indeed they were pretty little girls, and Ty Lee figured half the boys in the Lower Ring would be after them once they got a few years older.

"You don't have to answer anything that you don't want to," the mother, her name was Lihua, stated diplomatically. "Sometimes the girls are too nosy for their own good."

Ty Lee gave her long braid a tug and thought for a moment. She had to be careful what she said. "Do you want to know something really cool?"

The twins nodded eagerly, brown eyes opened wide.

"I used to be in the circus." The acrobat waited for the shrieks of excitement and covered her ears when they came.

"Wow, Mommy, did you hear that? Ty Lee was in the circus." They pushed themselves a bit closer to their new hero, staring up at her worshipfully.

Even Jin looked impressed. "What did you do? Were you a juggler?"

Circuses were something that most of the children in Ba Sing Se had only heard of or read about in stories. Rarely did a circus make it to the huge city. The documents required upon entering the walled city and the cost to get them was far too much for most of the small time circuses that roamed the countryside, moving from town to town. The best Ba Sing Se got was the occasional festival as well as its own theatre company (plays produced greatly restricted, of course).

"A juggler? No, I'm an acrobat." Ty Lee grinned. The twins' enthusiasm was really quite infectious.

"Show us, show us," they begged, "Please!"

Lihua stepped in, taking each girl by the hand and leading them away. "Ty Lee and Jin need to get back to the market and you have chores to do and lessons to finish. Only then can you play. Got it?"

They grumbled and sneaked looks at Ty Lee but did as their mother told them. The acrobat felt bad and promised them a demonstration later if their parents permitted it. That promise seemed to ease the disappointment felt by the little girls and Ty Lee was glad. Somehow, despite the short amount of time she had known Jin and her family, Ty Lee felt attached. They, each and every one of them, made her feel special and wanted. That was a feeling that she could never get enough of.

* * *

><p>The monorail took Zuko and Mai swiftly to the Middle Ring. They could see the changes from the train, but were not prepared for the huge contrast they saw when they stepped into the streets. The young couple walked about gaping, taking in the scenery that was so refreshing compared to that of the Lower Ring. There was so much more space and the air even seemed to smell better. Apartment blocks and businesses weren't jammed in tight together. There was no overcrowding and the people seemed much more content, were cleaner and dressed better. There were even some trees and parks, something both had wondered if they would ever see again.<p>

It made them wonder just how magnificent the Upper Ring was. They imagined it would be something like the Fire Nation's capitol city, but in greens and yellows instead of reds and whites.

The Lucky Star restaurant was easy enough to find, as Yun had said it would be. And it was busy. Always beware empty eateries, Iroh had often said. They had to wait in line for almost an hour to even get a seat. Zuko grumbled, unused to waiting for the privilege of sitting at a restaurant table and eating.

"It better be worth it," he whispered in Mai's ear. "And I hope we can afford it."

Mai adjusted her position so that she could see the restaurant better. There was an outdoor eating area, nothing fancy, and the servers were dressed plainly. The food looked simple but hearty and was obviously tasty, if the crowds were any indication.

"It'll be fine," she soothed. "It's sort of a family restaurant, Zuko, not some pricey, elegant place.

"Good," he flushed. "I wish that I could take you to places like that, Mai. Your life with me, it isn't exactly great. You gave up everything for this." He waved his hands around and grimaced.

"Sometimes," she stood on her tiptoes then and breathed his true name into his ear, "you're an idiot. I gave up everything to be with _you_. The rest doesn't matter, although I enjoy luxuries as much as the next person. Don't worry so damn much. It's fine." She stroked his unscarred cheek and then gave it a quick kiss.

The other people looked at them with smiles. Young love, or love in any form, was always uplifting to witness.

When they finally did get a table, Zuko was noticeably calmer and happier looking. They enjoyed their lemon chicken and rice along with a decent cup of tea, nothing that rivaled Iroh's, of course.

The prince looked wistful for a moment. "I'm beginning to think that my uncle really_ does_ make the best tea. He should have his own shop. That's his dream, you know."

"He certainly has a knack," Mai agreed. "Maybe one day he will."

"Yeah, maybe." Zuko took her hand , turning it over so that it's back rested on his palm. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin and even the tiny calluses on her thumb and index finger, calluses gained from years of throwing her knives. He had matching ones on his own fingers and he was proud of them. He began to caress her hand and he couldn't help his thoughts turning to the previous night when he had caressed much more than that. His body wasted no time responding to his thoughts and he squirmed in his seat, mortified and embarrassed, his entire face a colour that matched his scar.

Mai cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look. "Having a little trouble? Maybe we should go home and take care of it." Her voice was completely devoid of any emotion but her pale gold eyes sparkled with lust and love.

"Yeah, um, yeah, that might be a good idea." Zuko stammered and looked down at his empty dish.

"Oh, it _is_ a good idea," Mai countered. "Come on," she urged, standing up and grabbing hold of his hand, "let's go."

* * *

><p>After a hard morning's work at the market, Kang allowed Jin and Ty Lee to take a break, suggesting they get a cup of tea somewhere and relax. The crowds coming home from a day's work often stopped at the market, buying ingredients for their dinner. That's when he needed their helping hands most.<p>

"We'll be back in time, Dad, don't worry. Come on, Ty." Jin gave her brown pigtails a quick adjustment and smoothed down the wrinkles in her plain robes.

"Okay, I just need to stack these papayas." Ty Lee was taking her job very seriously. These people had taken her in after all, given her work and been extremely kind.

Jin waited patiently. She was an easygoing girl, unflappable almost, and took everything in her stride. When Ty Lee finished, Jin linked arms with her, and led her down a series of streets. "I'm taking you to a tea shop that everybody's talking about. I_ have_ to check it out."

"Sure," Ty Lee answered easily. "That sounds nice."

A few minutes later they stood in front of Yun's tea shop. "Doesn't look like much," Jin observed. "But that doesn't mean anything necessarily."

They entered the establishment and found an empty table, looking about at the other customers. All of them certainly seemed pleased.

Ty Lee stared down at her menu, trying to decide on a tea. "Wow, there are so many varieties here," she exclaimed. "I don't think I can choose." Humming happily to herself she continued to browse the list of teas.

Jin had already chosen and was gazing about the shop. "Oooh, the server sure is cute."

"Hmmm," Ty Lee replied, not looking up.

"Even with that huge scar, he's adorable. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Jin wore a huge grin and ran her hands over her hair.

Ty Lee's head jerked up and she stared wide eyed at Jin. "Did you say scar?"

"Um, yeah, what's the big deal?" Jin looked perplexed now. "Do you know someone with a scar?"

She didn't even hear Jin's question. Her heart began to race and her palms were damp with sweat. 'Zuko', the acrobat thought to herself. 'It couldn't be that easy, could it?'

She turned around. Their eyes met, Zuko's good one widening too. Ty Lee was about to call out Zuko's name. He could see the syllables forming on her lips. Panicked, the prince put a finger over his own mouth and approached the table.

"Ty Lee, it's good to see you again." He turned his attention to Jin then. "Hi, my name is _Li._ Can I take your order now?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 12: Gathering Intelligence**_

The last person Zuko expected to see in the tea shop that afternoon was Ty Lee. Sheer terror flooded him immediately and all sorts of horrifying scenarios ran through his brain. Was Azula in the kitchen, having made her way there through the back door with that creature who accompanied her now? Had she already slaughtered Mai and Iroh? He hadn't heard them scream or cry out but murder could be silent, couldn't it?

Thoughts of Mai, how much she meant to him, and how much he desperately wanted her to be a part of his future, filled his mind too and it was with extreme difficulty that he managed to push them all aside and calmly approach Ty Lee's table. He needed to stop the girl from saying anything incriminating. Ty Lee could be a bit giddy at times and information tended to flow from her easily.

"Ty Lee, it's good to see you again." He turned to the other girl then, the stranger who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him and politely offered his services. "My name is _Li_. Can I take your order now?"

"Oh, um, sure," Jin stuttered. "I'd like the lemon green tea and some almond cookies please. And wow, you know Ty Lee? What are the chances of that? Are you from the circus too?"

Zuko stood there for a moment, a blank expression on his face. He shook his head finally. "Circus? What are you talking about?"

"I was an acrobat in the circus for awhile, Li. But I guess you wouldn't know that. We have a lot to talk about, a lot of important stuff. Is, I mean, are you alone?"

"No, Mai and my Uncle Mushi are in the kitchen." He glanced back that way nervously, itching to go check. "What about you? Did you come to the city alone?" He was fishing now, eager for some kind of information.

"Well, I came with my two friends." Jin looked surprised at Ty Lee's revelation. "But I left them behind. We weren't, um, getting along."

Zuko looked about the shop and peered out the open windows too. He could see nothing unusual. "Are you _sure _that they didn't follow you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. But I know they'll be very upset. You know how they are." Ty Lee giggled nervously.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on with you two, but this cryptic talk is making me crazy. Ty, why don't you visit with Li after we're done work? But don't get home too late or my mom and dad will send out a search party. Trust me, I know." Jin looked between the two agitated young people and shrugged. "And can we have our tea before our break is over?"

"Tea, right, I'll go give my uncle the order." Zuko made to leave, but Jin mischievously caught hold of his sleeve and pulled him back. "Wha, what are you doing?" he asked irritably.

"Ty Lee didn't give you her order." She beamed at Zuko, cheeks slightly pink, and then poked her new friend. "Come on, Ty, place your order."

"What do you recommend, Li?" The acrobat couldn't think straight enough to even choose a tea right now. Her mind, like Zuko's, was abuzz with activity.

"The jasmine," was his automatic response. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He rushed to the kitchen, almost tripping over a bench along the way. Shoving the swinging door open his eyes sought out Mai and when he didn't see her, his heart began to beat crazily. "Where's Mai," he managed to squeeze out of his mouth.

Iroh was bent over one of the tea pots, checking the aroma. Scent was as important as taste in his mind. He whirled around at the sound of fear in his nephew's voice. "Mai? She's out back as far as I know. What's wrong, Zuko?"

The prince didn't take the time to reply but bolted to the back door, pushed it open with more force than was necessary, and then leaped off the back step, landing gracefully on the cobblestones. He scanned the area and spotted Mai sweeping up around the garbage bin. She sensed his presence, looked up and gave him a quizzical smile. The expression on his face was one of immense relief.

"Mai," he cried and sprinted across the space that separated them. He couldn't say anything else. Words eluded him but he could speak with his body just fine. He_ needed_ to tell her what she meant now and forever. Grabbing hold of her shoulders roughly, he drew her into the circle of his warm arms. Mai dropped the broom with a grunt and was about to speak when Zuko's even warmer lips covered hers. His hands roamed lower, resting on her hips and pulling her tight against his groin. His arousal was evident and Mai couldn't help her instinctive thrusting against it.

When they finally broke apart, Mai took his face in her hands and tried to decipher the language he spoke with his eyes. "What was _that_? Not that I'm complaining, but something must have happened."

"Ty Lee, she's here, in the tea shop. I thought maybe Azula was in the back attacking you and Uncle. When I saw you, I, I, oh, Mai, I, I love you."

"Ty Lee is here? She left Azula? Wait, did you say that you love me?" Her pretty gold eyes were wide with wonder and a flush that had nothing to do with the exhileration she felt from being close to Zuko tinted her cheeks.

Zuko nodded his head with vigor. "Yeah," he confirmed, blushing himself. "You're everything to me. I can't ever lose you, Mai. I don't think I could live."

"Nonsense," Mai replied briskly. "You lived just fine without me before." Zuko's raw emotion scared Mai a bit and trying to deflect it was her way of coping. But she was awed too, awed that someone loved her with such intensity, not just _someone_, but Zuko, the boy she had adored from the moment she first set her eyes on him.

"It wasn't living, not really," the prince assured her quietly. He recalled those painful three years on his out of date ship, lonely, isolated, angry and afraid. Thoughts of Mai were some of the few things that had given him joy.

"Zuko, I, I don't ….."

Mai's words were interrupted by an irritated Yun. "Hey, get back in here. There's work to do. I know you're betrothed but there's a time and place for that." He pointed at the couple accusingly. "It's not now and it's not here."

"We're coming," Zuko grumbled.

After giving Mai one final kiss, simply for the sake of agitating the tea shop owner further, Zuko and Mai walked hand in and back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Uncle," Zuko declared slapping his forehead. "I forgot to give you the order. Ty Lee wants jasmine and the other girl wants lemon green and some almond cookies."

"Ty Lee is here?" Iroh asked, his face scrunching up comically.

"Yeah," Zuko chuckled. "She's out front. Looks like she finally decided to leave you know who."

"Good, good," the tea maker mused. "I'll take the tea to her personally."

"Tables need cleaning, people," Yun reminded, hustling them out into the dining room.

Ty Lee looked up at Mai and smiled warmly. "Hi, Mai, come meet my new friend, Jin."

* * *

><p>It was odd seeing Ty Lee with some strange girl, an Earth Kingdom commoner, by the looks of her, someone cheerful and exuberant too, judging by Mai's quick assessment. Her friend should be happy to have found a kindred spirit.<p>

"So, what brings you to Ba Sing Se?" Mai drawled. "Oh, Mushi is bringing your tea out, by the way."

"Things weren't working out and I needed to get away. Can we talk about that later? Jin suggested that I come to see you after work. Her family was kind enough to give me a job and a place to stay. It's not too far from here." Her grey eyes sought understanding in Mai's watchful ones.

"Sure, we'll wait for you here and then we'll take you to our apartment. Then you can tell us everything." She nodded at her friend. "Is that okay?"

Ty Lee sighed with relief. "That would be great, Mai. Thank you."

Iroh came out of the kitchen with their tea and biscuits and served it with a flourish. He gave Ty Lee a pat on the shoulder and graced both young women with his warmest smile. "What a lovely surprise. I'm looking forward to hearing all about what you've been doing. And you've made a friend, how nice. I wish that Mai and Li would socialize more. Perhaps all of you could get together one night." He looked over his shoulder at Mai who gave him a bit of a frown. "Yes," he continued, "that's an excellent idea."

"Great," Mai muttered. "Why don't you invite Smellerbee and Longshot too?"

Iroh's hearing was better than Mai expected. "I never would have thought of that, but yes, if I see them again, I'll mention it. Young people should have friends and fun. It's important. Now, I need to get back to the kitchen. Enjoy your tea."

Iroh took the empty tray along with him and strolled to the kitchen, humming a happy sounding tune. Mai wanted to take off her shoe and throw it at him despite knowing that he only had her best interests at heart.

"Oh, wow, I can't wait," Ty Lee enthused. "It's been too long since I've done anything fun. What do you say, Jin?"

"As long as my parents are okay with it, I'm game." The Earth Kingdom girl trained her green eyes on Mai. "But I don't think Mai is too excited. I hope Li comes. I still think he's adorable."

"_Li_ is _mine_ so keep your thoughts and your hands to yourself." Mai was shocked by the hot flood of jealousy and possessiveness that coursed through her veins. It was a new feeling, a strange one, and seemed to take complete control of her momentarily. She stared down poor Jin who tugged on her hair and picked at her robe until Mai finally left.

"Um, your friend is scary. I'm not sure about the get together thing anymore." The girl swallowed hard then gulped down her tea and shoved in her biscuits, all while fishing with one hand for coins to pay their bill.

Ty Lee immediately had thoughts of Azula and Ayaka. "Mai, scary; trust me, you haven't seen scary."

"Okay, then; look, we'd better get back to work. My dad will freak if we're late." Jin stood up and watched as Ty Lee finished the last drop of her delicious jasmine.

"That was the best cup of tea I have ever had," the acrobat said without hesitation. "We have to come back here again."

"Good tea, questionable atmosphere," Jin quipped.

Mai watched them leave from the back room, the tiniest bit of shame for her behavior making her cheeks turn pink. For someone who had been emotionally shut down for most of her life, the new feelings and the sheer power of them, was difficult to deal with. Well, she had wanted a change from boredom and in some ways she had certainly gotten it.

* * *

><p>Joo Dee was gone and Azula had bathed and felt a bit better, though her mind still roiled with murderous thoughts of Ty Lee and Mai. The sense of betrayal she felt was profound, a wound that would not heal quickly if ever. What was worse than the betrayal was the realization that with Mai she had not seen it coming at <em>all <em>and with Ty Lee, though she had a certain inkling that something was up with the girl, it was still a terrible shock. And the chi blocker had bested her, made her drop like a bag of wet sand. It was humiliating and made her more determined than ever to prove her inestimable worth to the Fire Nation and to her father. She would do whatever it took and she would do it brilliantly. Ba Sing Se would soon be in the possession of her nation and the Fire Nation's domination of the Earth Kingdom would be complete.

It was time now to go out into the city and see what was what. The princess was astute and could gauge the atmosphere and wriggle information out of people, even those people who were closed mouthed and tight lipped. She dressed in the Kyoshi Warrior garb and then sat down to put the Agni awful white all over her face. It _did_ hide her scar; that was the only good thing Azula could think to say about the makeup. Another flash of rage surged through her body. She imagined Mai covered with scars, some from cuts and some from burns. It was a pleasing image and Azula vowed also to do whatever she could to make that image a reality.

The Bringer, a terrifying woman, a heartless killer, graceful and lithe when using her naginata, was hopeless when it came to anything feminine. Azula could swear sometimes that the woman was sexless. Oh, she could put the robes on and apply the paint, but it was all done with no finesse, no finishing touches that made it all look just right. A sash would be twisted, some of the red around her eyes smeared or her head piece crooked. It was up to Azula to fix everything and make Ayaka look like a true Kyoshi Warrior.

"Hold still," the princess snapped. "And when we _do_ go out, do _not _say anything. Look threatening. That's your job. That's what you're good at. Leave the rest to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the Bringer replied. She lifted her arms, holding them out at her sides like an obedient child whose mother was helping her dress. Azula fiddled with a few things and when she was satisfied, stepped back, gave the Bringer one final look and declared her fit for public viewing.

They stepped outside then, the princess making sure to lock the door behind them, and walked out into the street. Even Azula had to admit to herself that the city's Upper Ring was dignified and lovely, though she would never utter that word aloud. It rivaled the Fire Nation's capitol city, but having been constructed by Earth Kingdom citizens, was naturally inferior. Still, it was a positive change from the dirty villages full of disgusting rabble that she had passed through on her way there.

Something was off though; she sensed that immediately. The citizens of Ba Sing Se seemed perpetually nervous. They looked about constantly as if expecting someone to jump out at them from the shadows. Their talk seemed censored and certain subjects, the princess discovered, were simply off limits.

When she casually mentioned the war or the Fire Nation, people froze, a glassy, blank look in their eyes. Most of them actually denied that a war even existed. Now that was interesting. Obviously someone in Ba Sing Se wielded a lot of power, and Azula was willing to wager that it wasn't King Kuei.

Joo Dee had mentioned the Dai Li a few times, said they were the keepers of Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage. That was a lie. People don't fear those entrusted with a city's cultural heritage. They don't fear those who have never harmed or threatened anyone. They don't move away in terror whenever a member of the group happened by. There was far more to the Dai Li then people let on and Azula aimed to find out exactly what this group of earthbenders did.

Tired and hungry after a morning's wandering, the odd pair stopped in a tavern for lunch. That was not Azula's preferred place to spend time, but alcohol loosened tongues and barkeepers were notorious for knowing more of what went on anywhere than most other people.

They found a table near the bar and observed for awhile. The men, for there were no women inside save the solitary barmaid, bragged about their work and their families, or their lovers and their wealth. It was distasteful to watch and nauseating to listen to. The more they consumed, the louder their voices got and the more vulgar their talk became.

The two young women ordered some sort of liquor made only in the Earth Kingdom and pretended to sip. "We need to be sober," the princess explained when Ayaka made to down a swig of her drink.

"I'm thirsty," the Bringer stated.

"Well, you'll have to wait. Just follow my lead." Azula shook her head and found herself longing for Mai, someone with brains who didn't need everything spelled out. Then she got angry for giving the knife thrower any thought that wasn't filled with vengeance and rage. "We're going to sit with those men over there." Azula got up from her seat and slid into a booth beside a middle aged man with a row of empty glasses in front of him. Ayaka sat on the opposite side with the man's companion.

"Hello, you big, handsome men, you. My friend and I were hoping that you could tell us all about Ba Sing Se. We're new here and could use some help." The princess wanted to sound seductive, like her Uncle Iroh when flirting with one of the better looking servants back at the palace all those years ago. Instead of coming out smoothly, her words sounded stilted and insincere and her face showed nothing but disdain for the men.

"Well, you're going to have to do a lot better than that," the man who sat beside Azula slurred. "You call that a come on? And what in Kuei's name is wrong with your face?"

"How dare you?" the princess hissed. "Don't you know who we are?"

"Can't say as I really care," the second drunk spoke up. "We didn't ask you to sit down. You can leave, you know."

"We are Kyoshi Warriors from the Island of Kyoshi. Have you no respect?"

"Ha, ha, Kyoshi from Kyoshi," Azula's drunk giggled, sounding more like a school girl than a full grown man. He gulped and stopped laughing when he saw the look in the princess's eyes. "Warriors, what do we need warriors for? There's no war." He poured the rest of his rotgut down his throat and swallowed hard.

"No war?" Azula probed. "Do you people not know what is going on outside the walls of this city?" She looked across the table at Ayaka's 'companion', gauging his reaction to the discussion. Despite his inebriation, the man's green eyes were wide with fear and he gazed around the tavern and even down at their feet as if expecting to see someone.

"Shhh," he begged Azula, putting his finger over his lips. "If you talk about the war you disappear. And when, and when…" he covered his mouth for a moment as if trying to keep from being sick, "when you come back, you're different. It happened to my brother."

"Different how? And who takes you away?" The princess was genuinely curious now.

The man looked around again and whispered his reply. "The Dai Li; they're everywhere and they're always listening. And if they arrest you, they do something to your mind, mess with your memories or something. My brother was never the same. The Dai Li, they're the ones who run Ba Sing Se. King Kuei, he's just a figurehead. They control him and everything. Long Feng, he's the one in charge, everyone is afraid of him. Watch yourselves when you're here. Keep your noses clean. Trust me; you don't want to get on the bad side of the Dai Li."

"Hmm, that's fascinating." Azula tapped her red fingernails on the wooden table and thought hard. A plan was beginning to form in her mind and the very idea of it made her smile. "You've been very helpful and now it's time for us to go."

The two men looked at the two young women with bewilderment. Despite their earlier protests, the thought of an afternoon with female company was appealing. "Hey, I thought we were going to drink together and maybe something else."

Azula sneered. "I wouldn't let your filthy hands come near me."

Wide eyed with shock now, the drunkards began to protest violently, grabbing at the girls and swearing.

"Barkeeper," Azula shouted imperiously. "These filthy animals won't leave us alone."

With a tired sigh, the middle aged tavern owner ambled over to the table and ordered the men out.

Ayaka and Azula slid out of the booth silently and then watched as the men were escorted to the door. The princess couldn't keep the smirk off her face. It had been a very productive day so far.

* * *

><p>As soon as work finished, Ty Lee headed back to Yun's tea shop, her heart fluttering in her chest. She had been shocked and thrilled to find her friends so easily. The girl had imagined weeks of fruitless searching in the massive Lower Ring. But she had gotten lucky and was grateful. She was grateful for many things already; Jin, her job and Jin's family. Things were working out nicely. She was also proud that she could recall the way to the tea shop. Directions had never been her strong suit and Azula had often mocked her for it. Then again, the princess enjoyed mocking people. She seemed to feed on all the negative energy that her cruel words inspired. Ty Lee shuddered at the memories and tried to push the princess from her mind. She was finally away from her and in just a few days had experienced more happiness than she had in her entire time with Azula.<p>

Zuko, Mai and Iroh were waiting outside. The young couple leaned against the tea shop wall and held hands while the tea maker engaged passersby in friendly conversation. After subdued greetings, Ty Lee calmly hugging Mai, and giving both Zuko and Iroh warm smiles, they walked to the apartment.

"Oh, this is, this is…" Ty Lee was searching for a kind word to describe the apartment block along with the inside of the actual apartment.

"A dump," Mai supplied for her, no expression on her face.

"No!" the acrobat contradicted her immediately. "I wasn't going to say that."

Mai plopped down on one of the cushions, grateful to finally get off her feet and gestured for her friend to do the same. "But I did."

"Well, it's tiny but you make it work." Ty Lee gazed at the cramped quarters, her eyes taking in the makeshift room divider, the lack of furniture and the poor quality construction. "Maybe soon you'll be able to afford something bigger."

"On _our _wages, hmmph, I doubt it." Zuko scowled as he followed Ty Lee's eyes. He knew what she must be thinking. What a come down for the Prince of the Fire Nation. What a failure he must be. He couldn't blame her, really. It was pathetic the way they were living. He should be able to do better, for Mai.

His girlfriend gave him a nudge with her elbow. She asked with her eyes what the trouble was and he shrugged, looking about the apartment.

"It's not forever," Mai whispered, repeating her words of the other day. "I'm fine."

"So," Iroh declared, disrupting the quiet, "I'll make tea and we'll talk." He went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a pot and only three cups. "I forgot that we had only enough cups for ourselves. I'll forego the tea."

"No, Uncle, you have the tea. I'm sick to death of it. I don't know how you can make it all day and still drink so much of it." Zuko looked at the teapot with something akin to disgust. "I was thinking of taking Mai to this place we saw called Chow's Cafe. It specializes in coffee."

Iroh almost dropped the tea pot, but recovered in time and placed it back down on the tray. He looked aghast at his nephew, his amber eyes full of hurt. "How, how could a nephew of mine even consider drinking coffee? How could you be tired of tea? There are infinite varieties and combinations and it takes skill to brew a pot. This coffee is just mud made from beans and nothing else. I'm, well, I don't know what to say."

Mai shrugged and looked questioningly at Zuko. He had never mentioned this cafe to her. Ty Lee couldn't help but giggle. "But Iroh," she soothed. "It's just a drink. Zuko wants to try it, that's all."

"Just a drink? Just a drink you say; I've heard stories about coffee, how it's like a drug and its drinkers get addicted to it. Why else would anyone want to drink it more than once?" With trembling hands he poured out his aromatic brew and handed Ty Lee a cup. "Now this, this is the drink of the gods."

Ty Lee sipped. "I have to admit that your tea is pretty special, Iroh. But I wouldn't mind trying coffee either."

"Fine, fine, you young people rip out my heart and stomp on it. But when you've had your fill of _coffee_, you'll all run back to the tea shop and beg me for some peppermint or oolong. I'm positive." He sniffed his most offended sniff then poured himself along with Mai some of the tea he valued so highly.

"Much as I think this conversation is scintillating,' Mai drawled, "shouldn't Ty Lee be giving us her news?" Mai watched as the acrobat's face darkened and that was a strange thing to witness indeed. Whatever Ty Lee had experienced with Azula, it must have been bad. "Go ahead, Ty Lee."

Taking another sip of tea and then a deep breath, the grey eyed girl plunged headlong into her tale. It was violent and it was sad and it was frightening. She didn't skimp on the details, wanting desperately to convey the idea that Princess Azula was not only a gifted perfectionist, but a power hungry, bloodthirsty and increasingly unstable young woman with a heartless killer at her side.

Iroh shook his head throughout the entire recitation, occasionally giving Ty Lee an encouraging glance or a comforting pat. Zuko, who perhaps knew his sister's cruelty better than the rest, seemed only mildly surprised by the girl's viciousness and desire to take down Ba Sing Se. Mai spent most of the time looking down at her nails. She knew that her defection had been the start of Azula's travel down the road to insanity. But she wouldn't have done anything any different. She was not responsible for the princess's recent behavior and actions.

"It's not like we couldn't see it coming," Mai declared when Ty Lee finished. "There were hints even before I left, Ty Lee. Zuko and I could see something had changed when we fought her together in that abandoned town and at the flower shop she was crazy."

Iroh stroked his beard and mused out loud. "Indeed, my niece is sick and Agni forbid she ever sits on the throne. Something must be done to stop both her and Ozai. If only the Avatar…"

Zuko jerked his head at the mention of the boy he had hunted for three years. "What's a little boy going to do? How will _he_ stop Azula and my father?" His fists were balled up in his lap and he suddenly looked far away. The airbender was nothing but a reminder of his constant failure. How many opportunities had he had to bring the boy in? How many times had he screwed up?

"As of right now, I don't know what he can do. But when he is fully realized, the Avatar will have untold power at his fingertips. Then, he will be able to take down my brother and put an end to one hundred years of slaughter. It's enough now." The former general's warm voice had a hard edge to it that Zuko had only heard a very few times. It took a lot to get Iroh angry, but when he did, everyone needed to watch their step.

Ty Lee looked from one face to another as she spoke. "Her coup will work; I know it. And there is nothing we can do to stop it. No one will listen to us."

"Yeah, and if we mention the war, the Dai Li will haul us away," Zuko reminded everyone. "We have to sit and wait knowing that Azula will bring Ba Sing Se down from the inside. Won't Father be proud?" Those final words were said with a sneer but Mai sensed the tremendous hurt behind them and wrapped her hand around one of his fists. After a few soothing rubs, his fingers unfurled and grabbed onto Mai's. He held onto her fiercely.

"Trust me guys, you do_ not_ want Azula to find you. You _have_ to stay out of her way. The way she talked about hurting Mai was really scary and she would do it, she would. Please, don't go looking for her. We should be safe here in the Lower Ring."

Though he knew Ty Lee was right, Zuko couldn't help the urge he felt to track Azula down and confront her. Though two years older than the princess, Zuka had quickly fallen behind her in bending and studies; it seemed as though Azula surpassed him in everything, always. She had their father's approval, something Zuko had craved for as long as he could remember. It was as if their roles were reversed and Zuko was the younger child. He hated that more than he cared to admit.

"Zuko won't be going anywhere," Mai reassured Ty Lee. "I will not lose him now because of some stupid pride thing." She elbowed Zuko and fixed a glare on him. "Am I right?"

He met Mai's eyes and all desire to prove himself faded. Yes, he wanted to stop Azula and yes, he wanted to go home and yes, he still wanted his father to love him. But despite all those wants, he was fine right here with Mai. She was all he really needed. "Right," he agreed with a slight smile. "Anything we do, we'll do together."

"Good." Mai turned her attention back to Ty Lee.

"I really need to get going, guys. Jin's parents are expecting me back for dinner. But, we need to get together soon, okay?" She looked sad to leave, but eager to be back with her newfound family.

"If we had more room, I would invite Jin and her family here to dinner," Iroh sighed. "But I still think that you and your friend should meet Zuko and Mai after work tomorrow and go out together. A bit of a social life would do my nephew and Mai both some good."

Ty Lee beamed brightly. "That's a great idea. I'll mention it to her tonight." She got up from her cushion and surveyed the apartment again. "It's weird, huh; all of us here in Ba Sing Se, pretending to be different people. Who would have thought?"

"The longer you live the more you will discover just how strange life can be, young lady. Now, Mai and Zuko will walk you home and while they're gone, I'll prepare dinner."

The young couple got up from the floor obediently. They knew his words were more than a mere suggestion.

"Come on, Ty Lee, let's get going." Mai led the way out of the apartment, through the courtyard and out into the street.

* * *

><p>The Fire nation princess and her 'companion' sat in the living room of their Earth Kingdom residence. It was late afternoon and Azula's mind had been a veritable beehive of activity ever since they had left the tavern. Sitting stiffly on an equally stiff chair, her back to the window, Azula played with the headpiece that really belonged to Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.<p>

She was formulating her plans out loud, and certainly not expecting any help or any sort of response from the Bringer. "We will go outside and we will sit on the front steps and pretend to have a casual conversation; that means I'll talk and you will nod. You can do that, right?"

Ayaka nodded and went back to biting her unkempt nails.

"We know that the Dai Li are everywhere and that they like to keep their eyes on newcomers especially. So they will be listening to our words very carefully. And that is a good thing. I want them to listen and I want them to be intrigued. And what I really want is a visit from Long Feng." Azula's eyes glowed almost feverishly. "If he's the type of man I think he is, Long Feng will come and he will welcome the Fire Nation princess's help in doing what he's been too gutless to do; take total and complete control of Ba Sing Se."

The princess stood up, grabbed Ayaka by the arm and pulled her along to the front door. "Out," she said, opened the door and shoved the girl onto the cleanly swept steps.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Azula pretending to take in her surroundings. She could already feel eyes on her and hiding a sly grin behind her hand Azula began to talk. "Don't you think that Long Feng and the Dai Li sound fascinating, Ayaka?"

The Bringer nodded and stared off into the distance.

"It's unfortunate that such an obviously astute leader can't rule openly. He has to hide and skulk and do everything in secret. I couldn't stand that. If I was a leader, I would want full control and I would want everyone to know it."

Ayaka nodded again.

"I could help him achieve that, but then I would have to reveal who I really am. I wonder how surprised Long Feng would be to learn that we're Fire Nation, that the enemy has breached the walls of the great Ba Sing Se. I wonder if he would be smart and brave enough to form an alliance with the Fire Nation princess."

The Bringer looked blankly at Azula, not understanding half of what she said. But she nodded for that was what she had been told to do.

"Yes," Azula concluded, "I wonder if Long Feng will pay us a visit soon so we can discuss plans that will benefit both me and him. It will be an alliance borne of the mutual desire to have Ba Sing Se completely under our thumbs. Come, Ayaka, we'll wait inside and soon we'll know exactly what kind of man Long Feng really is."

The princess could swear she heard scurrying along the rooftops as she got up and went back into the house. They had been listening all right. Now Azula simply needed to wait.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee walked off to the side a bit, observing Mai and Zuko. She was envious of the bond they shared and its obvious strength. In the days since she last saw them, the pair had grown much closer. There was something different about them now, an easiness that Ty Lee guessed came from physical intimacy along with the enduring of stressful times together. Despite her envy, she was bubbling over with happiness for them. Moving closer to Mai, she pulled her friend aside and gave Zuko a look that said 'girl talk'.<p>

He didn't protest, though he felt bereft when Mai's hand left his. It was good for Mai to have a girl to talk with. Friendless though he was and always had been, even Zuko knew the value of a confidant. Mai was _his_ now and her friendship and love made a monumental difference in his life. But if he needed or wanted to discuss_ her_, his options were limited to his uncle.

"So," Ty Lee whispered. "Tell me about you and Zuko." She gave Mai's hand a friendly squeeze and practically bounced with excitement.

Mai gave Zuko a sly, sideways look. "What is it you want to know?" she asked cautiously.

Ty Lee caught the glance and giggled. "Oh, the two of you are totally up to something and its more than kissing, isn't it? Come on, tell me."

"That's personal, Ty Lee." Mai wouldn't budge.

"Aww, I would tell you if me and a guy were 'close'. Don't be like that." The girl was almost begging now. Sighing heavily, Mai gave her a brief nod. Ty Lee squealed with delight and threw her arms around the black haired girl. "I knew it, I knew it. Oh, wow, what was it like? You really love him, don't you, Mai, don't you?"

People they shared the street with glanced at the girls curiously then at a blushing Zuko. He knew what they were talking about now and the street wasn't the place for it.

"They can hear you," he snarled at Ty Lee and pointed to the men and women walking by.

"Don't be so silly, _Li_. I didn't come right out and say that you and Mai are…."

Zuko ran over to Ty Lee and slapped his hand across her mouth. "Stop! Can't you control what comes out of your mouth?"

"I was_ going_ to say 'close'. Geez, can't you control your temper?" She shoved Zuko's hand away and gave him a sorrowful look. "I know you think I'm ditzy, Li, and I can be, but I'm not stupid."

"Nice job," Mai stated and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." The prince looked suitably shamefaced. He reached for Mai's hand and she took it after a moment's hesitation. "Sorry, Ty Lee."

"Don't worry about it. Mai and I will talk _all _about your closeness when we get some time alone. Right, Mai?" The girl's anger and sadness disappeared as quickly as it had come. Ty Lee was not one to hold grudges or to dwell too long on anything.

"Somehow, I don't think that I'll have a choice." Mai did not relish the thought.

"Jin's house is right around the corner," Ty Lee declared. "There she is. She's outside with her twin sisters. They're so cute. Come and say hello." She ran, dragging Mai behind her while a reluctant Zuko lagged even further behind.

"Ty Lee," the Earth Kingdom girl declared. "Supper's in a few minutes." Her green eyes gazed beyond Mai, whom she pointedly ignored and sought out Zuko. "Li walked you home. How sweet!" She smiled and gave the prince a wave.

"Mai's right there too, silly," Ty Lee reminded the girl.

"Li needs to get back for his own supper, in his apartment that he shares with _me_," Mai announced. She purposely stood in front of Jin, blocking her view of Zuko. "And we _both_ walked Ty Lee home."

"Right, hi, Mai." Jin backed up a bit and put an arm around each sister. She wasn't smiling any longer. "Um, we need to get inside now. Maybe we'll see you again."

"Oh, we're all going to have dinner together tomorrow after work. We'll ask your mom and dad if it's okay. Won't that be fun?" Ty Lee looked hopefully between Jin and Mai.

"Fun, yeah." Mai's tone could not have been less enthusiastic.

"Hmmm," Jin mused. "I might not be able to afford it."

"It will be my treat," the acrobat announced. "I still have a bit of money leftover and I would love to spend it on my friends. So there's no getting out of it for any of you."

"Great." Jin, Zuko and Mai all said at the same time.

"See," Ty Lee giggled. "It _will_ be fun."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to?" Zuko asked petulantly on the way back to the apartment. "Can't we pretend to be sick?"<p>

"What's_ your_ problem? You don't have another guy ogling _me_." Mai was almost pouting.

"You mean that Jin girl? She's just being nice."

"No, idiot, she has a crush or something. She'd better not touch you." That fiery surge of jealousy flared inside Mai again. She held onto Zuko's arm possessively.

"Oh, oh." Zuko smiled. Mai was actually jealous and somehow that made_ him_ feel incredibly good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 13: Allegiances **_

Dinner was over, Iroh had gone to bed and as had become their routine over the past few days, Zuko and Mai sat on the apartment's rooftop and gazed out across the city. The night was stiflingly hot and the air as still as always. Mai unbuttoned the top of her shirt, allowing what little breeze occasionally blew to cool her down a tiny bit. The prince took Mai's hand, linking it loosely with his own. It had been a strange day, one of many they had experienced over the past week or so. Ty Lee's sudden appearance and the terrible news that she brought, had given them a lot to think about. This city that they lived in, their escape from the Fire Nation, might soon be under Fire Nation control. Zuko wondered sometimes if the spirits hated him especially or enjoyed watching him suffer. It seemed he had endured an awful lot for someone just sixteen. He turned to look at Mai, her profile regal in the moonlight, and couldn't help but smile. Maybe the spirits didn't hate him so much after all.

And Agni knew he had witnessed the suffering of others at the hands of his nation's soldiers and leaders. He really had no right to complain. He was so tired of this bizarre journey his life had become, though. Was it wrong to want to go home? Was it wrong to want nothing more than to forget about this damnable war and make a life with Mai back in the Fire Nation? Wasn't it his destiny to go home as the Prince, the Avatar in tow, loved by his people once again? Zuko simply didn't know anymore. His head was full of contradictory information and images. Everything was mixed up and he hated that. But he wasn't confused about his girl. His feelings for here were sharp and clear and almost painfully intense.

Iroh would say that he needed to find his own destiny, one made by his own hands, rather than one thrust upon him. He should follow his own path not one made by his father and his country. But it was difficult to construct a new path, especially when one was already laid out before him, a path he had considered his own for as long as he could remember. Still, his uncle had a point, didn't he? His father, Ozai; it was becomingly increasingly obvious to Zuko that the man cared nothing for his only son. Why did he feel loyalty to the bastard who had scarred him so terribly? Why did he long for this man's approval? Why couldn't he break away completely?

It was too much to think about. He was tired and his mind was a muddled mess.

"Hey," Mai said and gave him a nudge. "You're doing that 'deep in thought' thing again. Are you worried about Azula finding us?"

"I wonder what my destiny is, Mai? Is it to go home a hero, the perfect prince, or I am supposed to do something else, find my own way? Where do I fit in?" He stared out at the few twinkling city lights then up at the stars. They couldn't tell him what his destiny was anymore than he could himself.

"Um, I only asked if you were worried about Azula. What's with the philosophical stuff?" She gave Zuko another poke.

He sighed and looked momentarily irritated. "I have so many questions, Mai."

"I think that you worry far too much, Zuko." Mai leaned in close and nuzzled his neck. "And I think that you will know what it is you need to do when the time comes. And whatever your choice is, I'll be here with you. I don't want to be anywhere else. I've already made _my_ big decision. Maybe you will have to make yours soon."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right, Mai. I'll know when the time comes. I wish there was something more solid I could hang on to, though." He ruminated for another few minutes before kissing the top of her head gently and whispering, "I'm so grateful that you chose to come with me. This, this whole thing would be so much harder without you."

"I'm glad that I did too. I think that was the first real choice I made for myself. Hmm, that's kind of pathetic when you think about it." Mai chuckled and leaned in closer to Zuko.

"No, no it isn't. No one allowed you to and it took a lot of courage to come with me." The prince's voice was filled with admiration and pride. "I'll never forget that, Mai. And I'll do my best to make sure that you're safe and happy."

"I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself." She pulled away and looked sternly at Zuko.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Believe me, I know. That doesn't stop me wanting to protect you anyway."

"So, it's a man thing, then?" Her eyes were twinkling now and her lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

"I don't know. I guess so." He hesitated for a moment and his cheeks blazed a deep red before he continued. "Or maybe it's just a love thing."

"I could live with that." Mai examined Zuko's face, amused by the flush that coloured it so violently. "So…why don't you kiss me?"

There was certainly nothing to stop him. He smiled before dipping his head down and capturing Mai's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>Azula had a feeling that Long Feng and his Dai Li would appear at night, after hiding in the darkness for awhile, watching her. She was also certain that the Dai Li knew every move that she had made since entering Ba Sing Se. They probably knew when she visited the bathroom too. Though she did not like to be on the receiving end of such close inspection, she had to admire their methods and their style. And she would gladly employ such methods herself were she to become Fire Lord one day. A leader could never know too much about those she surrounded himself with and even those she did not.<p>

So, she waited in the minimally decorated living room of her Upper Ring house, knees pressed into one of the green cushions that sat around the low table, completely alert. She anticipated the meeting as she would a battle; with confidence and with surety and with that killer instinct to dominate and come out on top.

Ayaka sat across from the princess, playing with her retractable knife. Mindlessly, she hit the tiny switch and out popped the vicious looking blade. Then she pushed it back inside its resting place, stopped for a moment and hit the switch again. The sound began to grate on Azula's already frayed nerves.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "Can't you just be still? You're worse than Ty Lee." Thinking about the second friend to betray her in the space of little more than a week, poked a definite hole in that confidence the princess was feeling. She cursed the perky girl beneath her breath and hoped that she had fallen prey to one of the filthy criminals who populated the Lower Ring. That's where Ty Lee had gone; there was no other choice for the girl. She could vanish there; disappear amongst the hundreds of thousands who lived not much better than animals. It looked good on Ty Lee. That's what you got for having the audacity to attack your better and leave her behind. There was nothing worse than a traitor to her nation, and she had been surrounded by them, Better they were gone then. Better to know now where she stood with everyone. As long as her father was happy with her actions, Azula would be satisfied.

Ayaka watched the emotions flit across her princess's face. She was loyal and would do whatever Azula demanded of her without hesitation, but even she could see that the young woman had lost something since Ty Lee's defection. Her mind was as acute as ever. She was brilliant, really, but there were cracks now. Azula seemed more fragile. She was more prone to fits of temper and often seemed agitated. If asked, Ayaka wouldn't be able to put it in those words. If pushed she would say that Azula was 'broken'.

The night was half over before they heard the footsteps on the roof. It sounded like at least three people, but they were remarkably quiet.

"Can't they just come in the front door like everyone else?" Azula muttered when two Dai Li agents followed by a man who had to be Long Feng, dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of her. With nothing but a few movements, the hole in the roof disappeared and it was as if there had never been one.

"I take it you're the mysterious Long Feng, leader of the Dai Li," Azula began. She looked him up and down appraisingly, taking in his posture and his attire and his attitude.

Hands behind his back, green eyes narrowed, Long Feng took his time examining Azula. "And you must be Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. You took a great risk in enticing me here."

He was middle aged, an average looking man, long black hair falling in a braid down his back and a small goatee along with a thin moustache adorning his face. He wore a bright green robe with a forest green tunic overtop, both loose and easy to move in. Probably the most striking thing about the man was his voice. It was rich and melodious and Azula found herself almost entranced by it. Perhaps_ that_ was his power.

"Maybe I did; but there is no gain without risk. I'm positive that the two of us, along with your Dai Li forces, could take complete control of Ba Sing Se. And don't tell me that isn't what you really want."

Long Feng did not acknowledge the question but instead posed one of his own. "How do you propose we take over Ba Sing Se, Princess Azula? And what makes you so sure one hundred agents aren't waiting outside to take you into custody? You_ are_ the enemy after all, though no one in my fine city is permitted to mention the war."

"If you wanted me in custody, I would be there already. But you would have quite a fight on your hands." Azula gave him a smug look and put her own hands behind her back, mimicking Long Feng's pose. "And any plans I have won't be discussed until we have an agreement."

"Maybe I'm a curious man and simply want to hear what you have to say before putting you down." He chuckled then, a deep enthralling sound and moved a few steps closer to Azula. "I know your reputation and I also know that two of your girls have recently defected. That makes me wonder what kind of leader you are."

Azula took a deep breath and fought her knee jerk reaction to fry the man. "Those two girls are not worth talking about. They are traitors, disloyal to the cause, weak willed or diminished by what they think is love. I'm stronger without them."

"Hmmm, and what of this one here," He pointed to Ayaka. "Where does she fit in?"

"Ayaka; she's a killer. That's what she was trained to do. There is no sympathy in her. She doesn't feel. She's simply an efficient tool for me to use."

"I see," the Dai Li leader mused. "And you're certain she won't leave you too?" There was the barest hint of mocking in his voice and Azula exploded.

"How dare you question me, the Princess of the Fire Nation? I should be questioning you, you inferior vermin." She made a flame in her hand and let it dance along her fingertips. The two agents assumed bending stances and glanced at Long Feng. They were waiting for the order to take the young woman out. He shook his head and they stood down. "It is inevitable that Ba Sing Se will fall to the Fire Nation. You know it and I know it. You can either be a part of it, sharing in the leadership or you can wait a few months and find you and your little gang of earthbenders completely destroyed. You can have a city that is still standing or one that is nothing but rubble. It's your choice, Long Feng, and I believe that you will choose power."

The leader considered the princess's words for a mere moment. With the slightest of nods he gave her his assent and an alliance was born.

* * *

><p>The following day at Yun's tea shop involved the usual drudgery; cleaning tables, doing dishes, taking out garbage, sweeping and of course, serving the customers. It was all sort of mindless work and both Mai and Zuko had quickly learned to do it without conscious thought. They could dream about something else while wiping out the hundredth tea cup of the day or anticipate the evening to come while sweeping the street in front of the shop. Iroh's work was a little bit different. Though there were now several brews that were customer favorites, and he could make them as easily as he could pull his hair into a braid, he was constantly experimenting, and that took concentration. He was, in essence, a creator.<p>

So, while three pots held the day's specials and another three held standard teas, one pot was set aside for the former general's experimentation. Yun allotted him time to shop for ingredients, all at the proprietor's expense, of course, and to huddle over the counter, chopping up bits of this herb or that herb or grating the zest of various citrus fruits. Iroh even had fruits such as strawberries, peaches, apples and apricots set out to dry for future use.

For years now, Iroh had fantasized about having his own tea shop; a huge one with plenty of tables for plenty of customers, and a kitchen large enough for him to play all he wanted. It would be tastefully decorated and pai sho would be almost as great a focus as the tea. People, families and friends, young and old, would gather there to talk and laugh. It was a beautiful image, one that almost brought a tear to Iroh's eyes and he was determined that said vision would be a reality one day.

Towards the end of the work day, two obviously wealthy men entered Yun's establishment and asked for Mushi the tea maker. They wore the finest of silks and rings with gemstones adorned their hands. There was no doubt that they came from the Upper Ring and their presence in the humble little tea shop was incongruous.

"Mushi the _tea maker_," Zuko repeated, looking at Mai and comically raising his one eyebrow. "Is he famous now?"

"'Is he famous now?' the young man asks. Son, the entire city is abuzz with talk of the tea served at Yun's tea shop and the man behind the brilliant brew. Is he around, in the back perhaps?"

"What's going on here?" Yun stepped up from behind the counter and confronted the bejeweled men. "Why are you looking for Mushi? I hope you're not trying to poach my tea maker."

"Poach," one of the men guffawed, "is such a crude term. We would like to make Mushi an offer. Now, if you would be so kind as to get the man in question, we could do just that."

Yun tugged angrily on his apron and gazed surreptitiously around the room. "He's very busy right now. When he's working on one of his masterpieces, he hates to be disturbed."

Unbeknownst to both Yun and the two entrepreneurs, Mai, tired of the silly standoff, snuck off to the kitchen and told Iroh of the two visitors. He gave the girl an appreciative smile, wiped his hands off on a cloth and went out to meet the men. Mai was curious and followed Iroh out, making her way to Zuko and reaching for his hand. "Wonder what's going on," she whispered to her boyfriend. Zuko shrugged and gave her hand a loving squeeze.

"I'm Mushi," Iroh declared rather proudly and gave the gentlemen a bow. "What is it you would like to discuss with me?"

"We're businessmen from the Upper Ring, and we have an offer for you." Both of the men looked extremely eager and rubbed their hands together almost simultaneously.

"I'm listening," Iroh replied, leaning forward in anticipation.

Yun kept shooting Iroh pleading glances and tried to wriggle his way in between the three men. "I'm sure that Mushi is quite content right here. He has everything that he needs. I'm very generous with my employees." Zuko snorted loudly. Yun whipped his head around and the glare that he gave Zuko almost froze the prince in place.

One of the men gave the shop owner a bit of a push, not enough to hurt the man or even move him, but enough to let him know that they were very, very serious. "This offer isn't about you, Yun, it's about Mushi. Now kindly stand aside so we can talk with the master."

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Yun finally moved over a bit, but he still stared at Mushi possessively.

"Are they actually fighting over your uncle?" Mai asked. "Strange."

"Yeah, they actually are." Zuko was entranced by the scene playing out before him.

"Mushi, have you ever dreamed of having your own tea shop, one that you run, one that you control?" The taller of the two businessmen spoke in a seductive, lilting tone, one meant to suck Iroh in.

The tea maker's amber eyes glowed with something that neither Zuko nor Mai had ever seen. It was more than mere contentment, more than happiness even; it was the look of a man whose dream was suddenly within reach. There was hope in his eyes and excitement and a sort of wonder.

"Yes, indeed I have; I've had that very dream for many years."

"Well, we can offer you that dream, Mushi. What would you say to a beautiful shop in the Upper Ring, three times the wages you earn here as well as an Upper Ring apartment? It's everything you could want. Complete creative control would be yours." The businessman moved closer to Iroh, crowding him almost.

"Oh, my goodness, I, I don't know what to say. That is a most generous offer and I would be thrilled to take it." There were definite tears standing out in his eyes now. "Did you hear that nephew? Did you hear that, Mai? We'll be moving to the Upper…." He caught Zuko's eyes then and suddenly Iroh remembered that Azula was in the Upper Ring, living comfortably as a Kyoshi Warrior. There was no way they could move there, so close to the princess. Chances of her spotting them were far, far greater in the less densely populated wealthy section of the city. It was obvious that the entrepreneurs expected this tea shop to be a roaring success, the talk of the Upper Ring and a great investment. Everyone who lived there would know of it.

"What's the matter, Mushi? Don't tell me you've changed your mind. You can't really want to stay here and work for Yun."

The tea shop owner was beside himself now, figuring that somehow Iroh's loyalty outweighed any offer that he might receive. Yun also wondered why in the world the man was hesitating. If it were him getting an offer like that he wouldn't think twice. Sometimes, life was strange and threw unexpected and happy curves your way.

"I'll have to refuse your offer, gentleman, though I do appreciate it greatly." Iroh swallowed hard a few times and then retreated back to the kitchen. He walked as though the weight of the entire world rested on his back. He walked as though he were completely defeated.

The men made to follow him but Zuko blocked their way. "My uncle said 'no'. He means 'no'."

"Perhaps you can talk with him later, try to convince him to accept. He won't get another offer like this."

"He has his reasons. I think that it's best that you go now." The prince ushered the two confused and disappointed men out the door and shut it after them. "Oh, Mai," he intoned quietly.

* * *

><p>Hesitantly, almost afraid of what they might find, Mai and Zuko entered the kitchen. Iroh was sorting through bags of tea and organizing the shelves. Tears glistened in his eyes and to the horror of the young couple, fell down his full cheeks.<p>

Zuko grimaced and glanced sideways at his girlfriend, looking desperately for a cue; he had no idea how to handle his uncle, how to comfort the man. Iroh was almost perpetually optimistic and cheerful, full of good humor and better advice. It was horrifying to see _him_ in need of it. It was utterly disconcerting to see their support, the one solid person in both their lives look so devastated.

Mai shrugged and held her hands out in front of her, palms facing the ceiling. Dealing with the emotions of others was definitely not her strong suit.

"I know you're there," Iroh sniffled. "Don't worry about me. Go on about your day. I'll be fine." He voice was tremulous and weak sounding, not his usual strong, uplifting one. Zuko was reminded of those times when his uncle recalled Lu Ten, his son lost in the war.

"I'm, we're sorry, Uncle, that you couldn't accept the offer. We know how much you want your own tea shop." Zuko took a few halting steps forward and then stopped, still unsure what to do. He glanced back at Mai and she urged him forward again with her eyes. Reaching out, Zuko put a steadying hand on Iroh's shoulder. He remembered his vow of a few days earlier, the vow to treat his uncle better, with more love and respect than he had done in the past. He allowed his fingers to squeeze and that simple gesture made Iroh whirl around and pull Zuko into a bone crushing hug.

"Nephew, your understanding and sympathy mean so much to me. Thank you." He was crying openly now and shuffled them backwards toward Mai, hoping that she would join in the family embrace.

Uncomfortable,_ she_ shuffled backward too. "I'll let you guys have your moment." With that she fled into the dining room to see if there were any customers.

Yun leapt on her as soon as she showed her face. "Mai, what do you think about me offering Mushi the title of Manager? I feel that I should reward his loyalty. Do you think he would like that?"

"Does it come with a pay raise?" Mai asked pragmatically.

The proprietor looked almost offended. "Goodness, no, I can't afford that."

"Then what's the point?" She peered at Yun through narrowed eyes. "And_ yes_, you can. Mushi has more than doubled your business. The least you could do is share some of that with him. You don't want me to convince him to leave, do you?"

Yun made a guttural sort of protest sound in his throat and gave Mai his own glare. "What are you, the family negotiator?" he asked with grudging admiration. "Fine, I'll give him a raise, but not you or Li. Is that fair enough?"

"How much?" Mai tapped her toe on the polished stone floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

He hummed and hawed, did calculations in his head and finally came up with the figure of three extra Earth Kingdom coins every week. It wasn't a spectacular raise but it was more than Mai had expected so she agreed.

"Shall I go tell Mushi, then?" she asked.

"Fine, fine, go tell him. I suppose I got away lucky today." Muttering under his breath about being bled dry, he picked up the broom and began to sweep. The motion always soothed him and now was no different.

* * *

><p>Though the raise along with his nephew's unaccustomed sympathy cheered Iroh up a little bit, his heart was still heavy by the time the tea shop closed and Ty Lee along with Jin arrived.<p>

"We have to be home in three hours," Jin was quick to tell everyone. She could feel Mai's eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably, hiding partially behind Ty Lee. "Oh, and hello, Li; it's good to see you again." She did not say hello to Mai.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Mai? She's standing right there, Jin." Ty Lee squealed happily and threw her arms around her oldest friend. "This dinner thing is going to be fun, isn't it, Mai?"

"Oh, I can hardly wait." She hugged the acrobat back, but with not nearly the same amount of enthusiasm.

Ty Lee embraced a clearly embarrassed Zuko next and shoved Jin toward the knife thrower. "It won't be fun if you two don't get along. So play nice."

"As long as there's no touchy feely I'll be as nice as I always am," Mai replied with a wicked smirk.

Jin giggled nervously and backed away with as much discretion as possible. "No worries," she assured Mai.

Iroh came out to see them off and it was then that Zuko was struck with inspiration. "Uncle, why don't you come with us? Maybe a night out will make you feel better."

"What's wrong with your Uncle.." Ty Lee almost said 'Iroh' but caught herself, "your Uncle Mushi?"

"I suffered a bit of a disappointment today." That was one huge understatement. "Li, much as I appreciate the offer, I don't think that I would make very good company tonight."

"Mushi, you're not going back to the apartment alone to mope." Mai chuckled internally at the irony of her words. Sitting alone in her dark room had been typical behavior for her, especially after Zuko's banishment. The fact that she would try to dissuade Iroh from doing the same spoke volumes about her present state of mind as compared to the one she had years and even weeks earlier. "We insist."

The heart broken tea maker looked from one young face to the next and saw a welcome in each pair of eyes. "All right, then; but if I get too morose, shut me up." He gave a half hearted sort of laugh. "So, where are we going? Jin, you've been here the longest. Any suggestions?"

The Earth Kingdom native pressed a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "I know just the place." Her pretty green eyes sparkled as she led them away from Yun's shop and across the Lower Ring. Less than half an hour later the group arrived at a huge outdoor restaurant that bustled with activity. Part of the attraction was the cheap, plentiful and flavorful food. A small stage where street performers or patrons had an opportunity to play for a captive crowd was another. The patrons were free to cheer or jeer the balladeers, the actors, the poets and so on.

"I've seen just about everything here," Jin beamed. "It's so much fun. Mom and Dad take us here a few times a year. You can perform too if you want to."

"I'd rather stab myself with one of my own blades," Mai drawled and then shuddered as she gazed at the now empty stage.

"Oh, well, I guess not then." Jin cleared her throat. "It's a family restaurant but a lot of patrons tend to get drunk. Don't mind them. It's not a big deal."

"Jin, did you say that we can do anything up on the stage?" Ty Lee was recalling her days in the circus and feeling nostalgic.

"Mmmmhmmm, you can do anything, unless it's against the law or something; why?" She linked her arm through her friend's and guided her toward a table. "Come on guys. We find our own seats."

A few minutes later they all had seats at a table fairly close to the stage. The young people ordered fruit juices while Iroh ordered a favorite liquor of Earth Kingdom men. For once in his life, tea would not do the trick. He wanted something far, far stronger, something to dull the pain of his loss at the hands of fate and Azula. In the morning he might regret his choice but at that moment he did not care.

He downed the first shot quickly and asked for another. The liquor was strong and the fire that began in his body, starting at his throat and pooling outward, reaching every part of him, felt delicious.

Zuko and Mai exchanged a quick glance. A drunken Iroh might say something he could not afford to say. They would need to watch him carefully.

Their server came back and took their meal orders next. He pointed out the stage on the off chance that they hadn't noticed it yet.

"Oh, we know all about it," Jin smiled. "Is somebody performing soon?"

"There are a few people getting ready. Feel free to do something now if you like." He winked at Jin then his brown eyes took in Mai and Ty Lee.

Zuko gave the young man a nasty look, wrapping his arm around Mai's shoulders. Couldn't anyone keep their lewd thoughts in check he wondered to himself? "Hey, where's Ty Lee?"

Mai pointed at the stage. The acrobat had left their table and bounded up onto the raised platform during the short time that Zuko had been musing. All eyes were on her now and she looked distinctly pleased. People, well it was all men, began to cheer and clap. Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ty Lee had always been a bit of an exhibitionist and flirting was in her blood. She was in her glory up there.

After a brief introduction about her stint in the circus, Ty Lee performed a series of flips and contortionist type moves that had the crowd going crazy. When she stopped they cried for more.

"Sorry, "Ty Lee apologized to her new found fans. "But my dinner is ready."

A series of groans made its way through the men and the acrobat blushed prettily. Throughout the remainder of the meal, drinks and flowers and invitations were sent to the table.

"Wow, Ty Lee!" Jin exclaimed. "That was amazing." There was not even a hint of jealousy in her voice or on her face.

"Thanks," the performer blushed. "It felt really good to do that."

They ate then, enjoying the food and watching other people who decided to take their chances on stage. When their meal was almost finished, Zuko put his hand on Mai's thigh and gave it a rub. He leaned in close and was about to plant a kiss on her cheek when he spotted Smellerbee and Longshot across the restaurant. Instantly, his body stiffened and he removed his hand.

"Hey," Mai protested.

Zuko simply pointed at the Freedom Fighters.

"Oh, why are they here? They can't seem to take a hint, can they?"

"Who is here?" Iroh asked. He'd finished his fifth shot and his speech was slightly slurred. He followed Mai's gaze and spotted the archer and the girl with the face paint. With an exaggerated wave and a shout that the entire establishment heard, he called them over.

"What are you doing?" Zuko hissed. "I don't want them here."

"Who are they?" both Jin and Ty Lee wanted to know. They watched as the curious looking pair approached their table.

"Long story," Mai explained. "I'll tell you another time, Ty Lee."

Meanwhile, Iroh was urging the pair to join them. "Sit down, sit down." He gesticulated a little awkwardly and knocked his glass over. "Oops." He laughed raucously then, and shouted at the waiter to bring another one.

"Maybe another time, Mushi; Longshot and I are on our way home. We've already eaten and we have work tomorrow." She sounded a bit disappointed. One glance at Zuko, however, encouraged her to get out of the restaurant. "Have a good night, everyone."

"Wait," Iroh grabbed hold of Longshot's shirt. "I insist that you come to the tea shop tomorrow. We'll sit down and have a cup and we'll become friends. Isn't that right, Li?" Iroh, despite his inebriation, managed to give his nephew a searing glance that could melt through rock.

"Fine" Zuko snarled. It was clear that he didn't approve, but Iroh had had enough misery for one day. He cursed under his breath and then added bitingly, "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Mai gave his shoulder a rub and stared at the Freedom Fighters, warning them with her eyes. They had better be genuine in their desire to make nice or they would answer to her. The pair got the message loud and clear and left, giving Iroh a feeble sort of wave.

"Nice to see you again," the tea maker yelled after them. "You be good now." Iroh downed his fresh glass of liquor and eyed the stage. Though his vision was a bit blurry, it was clear to the older man what he needed to do. He got up, using the table for support and walked shakily to the now empty platform.

Zuko slapped a hand against his forehead and groaned. Visions of music night on his ship, home for three long years, made themselves painfully clear. "Oh, spirits, he's going to sing and he's going to cry; in front of everyone." He made to get up and stop his uncle but three sets of female eyes made him take his seat again.

"Aww, Li, leave him alone. Your uncle's sad and wants to express himself. What's wrong with that?" Jin shook her head at Zuko as if he were an errant child.

Mai covered a smirk with her hand. She was strangely pleased to hear Jin's disappointment with Zuko.

Her boyfriend meanwhile spluttered and groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "What's_ wrong_?" he repeated. "He'll embarrass himself, that's what's wrong. And he'll embarrass me."

Glancing around at the ever changing crowd, at least half of them drinking heavily, Mai cleared her throat dramatically. "Trust me,_ Li_; no one will remember your uncle."

"Fine then, let him stand up there and act like a fool. What do I care?" Zuko downed the remainder of his juice but refused to look at the stage.

* * *

><p>Iroh surveyed the crowd from his slightly elevated position and dabbed at his eyes. A few people were watching him with interest, waiting to see what he would do. "I'm a humble tea maker," Iroh began. He dabbed at his eyes again. "Making tea for people is my true love. The happiness," he stopped for a moment and covered his mouth.<p>

"He's not going to throw up, is he?" Ty Lee asked with wide grey eyes. "Poor guy."

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Zuko declared. He still refused to look.

"Nope, he's got it under control," Mai reassured him, placing a hand on his arm.

"The happiness," Iroh continued, "making tea brings me is like no other. So, I will, I will, compose haiku in its honour."

A couple of patrons clapped while another few jeered. "Get on with it," a woman shouted and then threw a piece of bread at the stage. It was obvious that she was drunk as well.

Iroh made a dramatic, sweeping bow, losing his balance momentarily, and then began.

_A mere leaf, some say_

He sought out Zuko, and stared hard until the prince met his eyes. Iroh shook his head disapprovingly while Mai giggled. He then continued.

_But from it beauty is born_

_I need to share it_

The crowd paused for a moment as Iroh gathered his muddled thoughts, then broke into a sporadic sort of applause.

"I have another," the tea maker declared.

_Tea, many flavors_

_Jasmine, green and oolong too_

Iroh halted in mid haiku. His lips were moving as he counted out syllables, trying to come up with the third line. The patrons grew restless and the same woman shouted again. "Hurry up or get off the damn stage." Zuko kept his head down through it all while Mai fingered one of her knives. She was itching to pin the miserable woman to her table.

There was a strange sense of anticipation in the restaurant. Would he do it or wouldn't he? Ty Lee began to chant softly, "You can do it, Mushi. You can do it." Jin joined in. Perhaps the positive vibes were enough of a boost to get Iroh going again. Or perhaps he simply figured the haiku out in his head. The final line was terrible but it had the proper five syllables, no more and no less.

_Tasty, good for you_

"Yes!" Ty Lee exclaimed as the applause began.

Zuko finally lifted his head. It was just in time to see Iroh begin to weep openly and then collapse in a heap on the stage. "Oh, for Agni's sake," he murmured to Mai. But he was the first one up there, fighting his way by other customers and helping his uncle off the stage.

"Let's get him home, Mai," he suggested.

They left money and said their goodbyes to Ty Lee and Jin. With one arm around Mai's shoulders and the other around Zuko's, Iroh managed a stilted sort of walk.

"S, sorry, nephew," he stuttered. "Sorry, Mai, dear."

"It's okay," Zuko replied almost tenderly.

And Iroh began to weep again.

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to have Iroh sing and maybe borrow a sungi horn. But I have haiku on the brain right now and decided on those instead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miscalculation**

**_Chapter 14: Epiphany_**

Azula ignored the call of the sun and slept late the next morning. Every once in a while she indulged in that luxury. She was worth it, firstly, and secondly, a fatigued mind could not make the most of her second meeting with the leader of the Dai Li. It was imperative that she was fresh and alert. No doubt Long Feng would be.

As she stretched out in her bed and yawned, the princess considered the man who would be her temporary ally and then, if she had her way, would be cast aside like so much garbage. Yes, he was the secret leader of Ba Sing Se, the puppet master who pulled the strings and made all the performers jerk and twist to his whims. Yes, he was intelligent enough. That was clear. And he had a certain charisma that made his men follow him with an almost slavish eagerness. Leadership was not in his blood, however. He was not born to it or entitled to it. Azula could tell _that_ from the few minutes she spent in his presence. He had fought his way to the top, scratching and clawing like a baby bird making its way out of the egg; admirable enough in its own way, but nothing beat the divine right to rule.

Azula felt safe in the knowledge that she was far brighter and could have the entire army of Dai Li agents under her thumb within hours, given the chance. And she was royalty, born to lead. Commoners understood that. They could sense it. People liked to follow the shiniest star and that was her. She had Long Feng beaten hands down.

But for now, Azula needed him and all the information that he had access to. Once she had taken from Long Feng all that she could, the princess might let Ayaka play with him. Poor girl was getting very, very bored.

* * *

><p>Zuko was hoping that Longshot and Smellerbee would have the good sense to stay away. But towards closing time, the Freedom Fighters showed up, stepping into the shop a little timidly and looking around for Iroh.<p>

"Um, hi," Smellerbee greeted them hesitantly. Her raspy voice, a little bit like Mai's, trembled ever so slightly. Longshot gave an almost imperceptible nod.

With nothing but a rude grunt, Zuko pointed at one of the tables then stomped off to the kitchen, throwing his cloth down on the counter.

"One of his better moods," Mai quipped. She had no idea what else to say so settled for wiping down tables that were already clean instead.

It was awkward and she wished they would simply leave. But Iroh wanted this meeting for some reason. Well, Mai knew the reason well enough. He figured that Ba Sing Se would be their 'home' for a long time yet, perhaps forever. Iroh wanted them to make friends and a life. Mai understood his reasoning and she appreciated his concern. But what did any of them have in common with Smellerbee and Longshot? Their names alone spoke of some vast divide between them. Their names spoke of days in the forest, of children forced to act like adults, of those who gave up their pasts and _willingly_ became someone else.

Iroh might be content to live as Mushi forever and Agni knew he was thrilled to spend his days making tea. True his dream of having his own tea shop was still on hold, but Mai had a feeling that dream would come true some time soon. The point was, Iroh liked it in Ba Sing Se. He liked the people. He fit in. And he wanted the same for his nephew and Mai. Alas, they were not him and never would be. Zuko, he wanted to proclaim his identity to the city and the world. Keeping his true self hidden was tortuous, a punishment almost as cruel as his initial banishment.

Mai was only _now _trying to figure out who she was. The link to her parents, weak though it had been, was all but severed completely. She wasn't Princess Azula's trusted lackey, teammate, traveling companion or whatever any longer. Yes, she was Zuko's girlfriend and that was wonderful, and she was a fighter in her own right. But other than that, who was Mai? Who would she become? If things went the way they should, Zuko would be Fire Lord and she would be his Fire Lady. Just like that, she would be a political wife, as her mother had always hoped. There would be a difference, though, one that made such an arrangement more than bearable; she loved Zuko and he loved her. She could easily endure the world of politics, its boredom as well as its intrigue, as long as Zuko was at her side.

A fleeting touch to her shoulder nearly made the black haired young woman jump out of her skin. She yelped and whirled around to face Zuko.

"Where were you?" he asked curiously. "Mushi called your name three times. The tea is ready."

"Gathering wool apparently and avoiding contact with _them_." She glanced at Smellerbee and Longshot, threw her head back and groaned. "We may as well get it over with."

Iroh had prepared one of his personal favorites, white ginger tea and had made fresh cookies as well. He carried it all out on a huge tray and set it down on their table.

"There," he declared with a flourish and began to pour.

Everyone grabbed a cookie and sipped at the excellent tea and were it not for Iroh the only sounds would have been slurping and chewing. Smellerbee snuck glances at Mai and Zuko and engaged in that strange silent communication with her companion. The prince and his girlfriend had their own form of non verbal communication, most of which involved touching. Beneath the table, Zuko reached for Mai's hand. She smirked and accepted, giving his fingers a rub.

"So, Smellerbee, Longshot, you mentioned something about work last night."

The pain of turning down his own tea shop was still fresh in his mind, but the old man was doing his utmost to move forward. He would not brood about the loss like his nephew would. He would put it behind him but continue to dream of the day when such a tea shop was really his.

"Yes, we both got jobs at the huge laundry not far from here. And we have an apartment too." The girl peered deeply into Longshot's brown eyes. "Yes, that's right; its pays poorly but it _is _honest work."

"Ah, good for you; and how are you handling Jet's absence?" That was a sore point if there ever was one and Smellerbee flinched visibly. Iroh noticed and covered her hand with his own. "I don't mean to bring up unpleasantness. I apologize."

"No, it's okay. We miss him." She looked at Longshot again and he nodded, silently giving her his approval to continue. "He was our leader for a long time, years, and at first, we didn't really know what to do without him. It's getting better, though. We just hope that he's all right. It's hard not to worry."

"I'm sure that not knowing must me very trying for both of you. But it's important not to give up hope. And look at what the two of you have accomplished." Iroh beamed at the odd pair. Smellerbee smiled back while Longshot inclined his head ever so slightly.

The conversation hit a snag then and an awkward silence fell over the small group. Mai took note of Smellerbee's knife, tucked not very discreetly inside her belt. That was something she could talk about.

"So, where did you get the knife?" Mai asked. "May I look at it?"

The girl with the face paint hesitated. "I, I got it from the burnt out rubble of my village. I was the only survivor."

Talk about a conversation killer; what could Mai possibly say in response to that. She watched as Longshot put a comforting hand on Smellerbee's and was reminded of her bond with Zuko.

"All right, I will," the girl said to the archer. "Here, Mai." Smellerbee took the knife from her belt and handed it over, making sure to point the blade away from the older girl.

Iroh looked slightly disapproving. Weapons at the table were a bit tasteless. But the young people were talking at least and that was what counted now.

It was a vicious looking knife with a curved blade, well used and well taken care of. Mai could appreciate that.

"Do you throw it?" she inquired. "I throw knives."

Zuko couldn't help the proud smile that he flashed everyone. His girl could indeed throw knives, better than anyone.

"Yeah, I do; I'm pretty good for being self taught." Smellerbee lowered her head shyly and Longshot gave everyone a nod. "So what kind of knives do_ you_ throw, Mai?"

The Fire Nation girl showed off the few blades she wore while at the shop and then told Smellerbee about all the other ones she _usually_ wore. The Freedom Fighter was impressed and the desire to see all the arrows and blades was obvious on her face.

"If you visit us at our apartment, I'm sure that Mai will let you look at the remainder of her collection. It_ is_ quite impressive if I do say so myself." Iroh was completely transparent but Mai didn't mind. It wasn't an easy thing, finding another female who actually enjoyed blades, one who didn't cringe when she saw them.

"Could I?" Smellerbee asked excitedly.

"I think you just _got _your invitation," Mai drawled. "Yeah, whenever. We're usually home in the evening. Let us know ahead of time, though."

Zuko didn't look too thrilled but the whole thing was beyond him now. And he couldn't be bothered to fight any more. Sometimes it was wise to be selective regarding the battles you took on. This one was already lost and not worth any more energy. "So, those arrows," he began gracelessly, looking at Longshot. "Are you good? I never tried archery. Have you heard of the Yu Yan archers? They're the best in the world, or so I hear."

"They're Fire Nation," Smellerbee interceded. "Longshot doesn't look up to them. He taught himself too and I'll bet he's better than any of those guys." She was scowling now and held on tight to her friend's hand. "It's okay," she whispered. "I don't think he meant anything by it."

Zuko wanted to blurt out that just because the Yu Yan archers were Fire Nation, their skill shouldn't be discounted. He had personal experience with them as the Blue Spirit, after all. He knew all about their incredible accuracy. But, he kept his mouth shut. The Blue Spirit was something only he, Mai, Iroh and the Avatar knew about. He would keep it that way. That mask and that identity could come in handy again after all. Better to have something in your back pocket, something to pull out as a surprise rather than to lay all your pai sho pieces out at once.

"I'm sure that he's good," Iroh soothed. "But the Yu Yan Archers are excellent also, or so I've heard. Perhaps that's enough talk about weapons. Would anyone like another cup of tea, or more cookies?"

The young people all nodded and watched as Iroh got up from the table and carried the tray back into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help," Zuko called out hopefully.

"No, no, I'm fine nephew. You enjoy your new friends." Iroh smirked as he began to make a fresh pot.

It was slightly uncomfortable, just the four of them together, but they got through it unscathed and a sort of peace was made between the two sides. Getting together another time wouldn't be so terrible after all.

* * *

><p>"Everything is underground, you see, except for my office in the palace. It's fitting for earthbenders and, of course, invisible to the populace." Long Feng walked alongside Princess Azula, the eerie green light of the crystal catacombs that existed beneath most of the huge city, flickering across both their faces. The Bringer strode along behind with a few Dai Li members.<p>

"Yes, yes, that makes sense." Azula took everything in, her sharp amber eyes examining every nook and cranny of the catacombs. It was an impressive set up, even she had to admit that and from the demonstrations she had seen, the Dai Li were an impressive unit of earthbenders. They had an instinct for killing that excited both her and Ayaka. Yes, these would be wonderful allies to have.

"Outside the city but still within the walls, there is a lake, called Lake Laogai. It's there we perform all our brainwashing. We have a whole troupe of Joo Dees along with several prisoners. And right now, we also have the Avatar's bison."

"Do tell," the princess prodded.

And Long Feng, eager for more power, eager to rule the city he had been born and raised in, eager to finally stamp the last bit of the Lower Ring out of himself, did tell; everything. Azula learned that the Avatar and his friends were eager to speak with the Earth King, let the puppet know that there was a war going on outside the walls of the city. She learned of the Council of Five, the top generals in the Earth Kingdom army, generals whom Kuei trusted and who kept the war from the monarch as effectively as Long Feng did. Of course, these generals answered to the Dai Li, not the innocent, sheltered young man. All of their battle plans went through Long Feng first.

"We'll need to take care of them," Azula declared coldly. "We don't want anyone who might be inclined to help this Kuei idiot."

Ayaka's ears perked up. Even she knew what _that _phrase was a euphemism for.

"Certainly; they wander about the palace all the time. We can capture them and give them to you. Your friend there seems eager to see some action."

Long Feng was certain that he saw the Bringer lick her lips like some animal anticipating a good meal. He shuddered and gratefully turned his attention back to Azula.

"The King has a pet, a bear named Bosco, and he would do anything to protect it. Surely we can use that in our favor." Long Feng shook his head with disgust. It was ridiculous the way Kuei pampered the animal, dressed it in expensive clothing and paraded it around at public functions. It was more than ridiculous. It was disgraceful and the sooner that ignorant fool was off the throne, the better.

The Fire Nation princess forced herself to be somewhat congenial. The Dai Li's leader had to believe that she was willing to form a partnership with him. Any suspicion on his part, and Long Feng would clam up. "Hmm, yes, that might come in handy. Anything else, Long Feng?" She gave him a tight smile and waited for his response.

"If I may make a suggestion, Princess?" He waited for her nod. She gave it and he continued. "When we go about disposing of the generals and when we take Kuei in hand and begin our manipulations of him, it would be best that the Avatar and his friends, but especially the Avatar, not be in the city."

"And how do you propose to get them out of here?" Azula raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Let's just say that I have information about all the most important citizens and guests of our city. All correspondence for the Avatar and his friends is in my hands. If they were to get a hold of these letters, I believe that most of them would leave. The boy would need his bison back, but that could be arranged. What do you think?" he demanded eagerly. Though a confident and assured man used now to getting his way with threats and power, part of Long Feng would always be that poor kid from the Lower Ring who sought out any kind of approval.

Pressing her fingertips together, long red nails making a clicking noise as they collided, Azula pondered the Dai Li leader's plan. "Yes, yes, that could work, couldn't it? We'll let a few more days pass. I don't like rushing into things. Impetuous people usually make mistakes." Immediately, the princess thought of her brother and his rashness, all the foolish things he had done over the years. Thoughts of her brother became thoughts of Mai. Azula put her hands down by her sides and dug the sharp nails into her thighs.

When the princess undressed that evening, she noticed little red welts on the pale skin of her legs. "Where did _they _come from?" she wondered.

* * *

><p>Days passed, and Mai's and Zuko's lives began to take on an almost soothing routine. They got up early and went to work with Iroh, performed their mundane tasks and anticipated the few minutes here and there that they could spend together. Zuko would make a feeble excuse to dart out back when he knew Mai was already there. Yun would throw a minor hissy fit, but Iroh would smooth things over, talking about young love and the almost constant need for touching and communication. Yun didn't like it any better, but Iroh was his cash cow, and upsetting him was no good for business. So he grudgingly allowed the young couple their moments and Zuko and Mai made the most of them.<p>

"Kissing by the garbage; the epitome of romance." Mai didn't _really_ seem to mind, though. She coiled her arms around Zuko's neck and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back, cupping her bottom through the layers of green cloth. "Mmm, I wouldn't survive the boredom if we couldn't do this," she gasped when they finally pulled apart.

"I know," Zuko agreed. "I miss, well, touching you." He stared into her eyes and then began to blush. "When am I going to stop doing that?" he groaned and gave his offending cheek a slap.

Mai couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her mouth. "Knowing you, probably never." She sighed and grabbed hold of his hand. "Time to get back inside, I'm afraid. Yun's probably having conniptions in the kitchen." She giggled again at the image and dragged Zuko toward the back door of the tea shop.

Indeed Yun was waiting by the kitchen's swinging door, arms crossed and foot making an irritating tapping sound against the stone floor. "We have customers, lots of them. Let's get going. Mushi's tea is great but no one is willing to wait past their break time to get some."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." Zuko let Mai pass first and head out into the dining room ahead of him. Much as he would never admit it, and flushed again at the thought, the prince enjoyed watching Mai from behind. Something about the unintentional sway of those hips, the graceful movements got to him every time. 'Agni,' he thought. 'I have it as bad as Uncle says.'

"Less staring and more working," Yun grumbled and gave Zuko a bit of a push. "There's money to be made, young man."

Stumbling into the dining room, Zuko tended to the customers on his side, committing their orders to memory. Mai threw him a seductive sort of look when they both walked back to the kitchen, and deliberately bumped hips with him. "I need two peppermints and one strawberry green," she called out to Iroh, her voice dull and businesslike. "And I know what you need," she leaned over and spoke softly in Zuko's ear, her tone suddenly lilting and sing song, full of desire and affection.

Zuko swallowed hard and fought for control of his body. "Um, yes, that's right," he agreed. The prince closed his eyes then and breathed in deeply. Years of meditation practice did come in handy sometimes.

* * *

><p>Their nights were spent on the roof of their apartment simply being alone with each other, conversation not really that important unless Zuko needed to get something off his chest. Occasionally they walked the streets of the Lower Ring, stopping somewhere for dinner or meeting up with Ty Lee and Jin or Smellerbee and Longshot or all of them at once. It was strange having friends, people who actually cared how they were doing and wanted to spend time with them for no other reason than pleasure. There was none of the manipulations that Mai had suffered with from Azula for years. The relationships were straight forward and simple and both Mai and Zuko came to enjoy them more and more.<p>

Iroh walked around like a cat that had just finished lapping up a bowlful of cream; content and somewhat smug. He was glad now that he had pushed his nephew and Mai a little bit. They would both be better for having some company their own age. The pleasure he got from witnessing the new found contentment of Zuko and Mai almost negated his disappointment over the tea shop offer. His time would come and he had already enjoyed many things and many relationships in his life. Zuko had not. Perhaps it was the boy's turn, for awhile at least.

* * *

><p>Mai was busy inside giving the tables a final cleaning before the shop closed for the day. Iroh was tidying up his work area in the kitchen while Yun was calculating the day's earnings on his abacus. His fingers moved the beads expertly and his eyes gleamed with something ugly. Mai thought it must be avarice. She put her cloth into the laundry hamper and untied her apron, tossing that inside too.<p>

"I'm done," she announced, though Yun was so caught up in his ciphering he didn't bother to acknowledge her words. With an irritated sigh, she poked her head into the kitchen. "Mushi, I'm finished up. Are you coming now?"

"I'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you wait outside with Li?" Iroh tied off a bag of tea leaves and placed it carefully on the shelf. "Go on," he urged.

Mai let the door swing back and glided past Yun, holding her breath, hoping he wouldn't find one final chore for her to complete. He was still engrossed in his calculations and didn't even notice her leave. "Thank Agni," she breathed out and smiled as she caught sight of Zuko sweeping the street in front of the shop. "Hey, done with the broom?"

Zuko lifted his head and gave Mai a bright smile. "I am now." He tucked the broom into the tiny alcove near the front door and held out his hand for her to take.

Mai was about to reach out herself when something caught her attention, something that drifted down slowly from the sky, seeming to hover at times in the lethargic Lower Ring breeze. It looked like some kind of flyer, something used to advertise a new business perhaps.

Rather than putting her hand in Zuko's she stood on her tiptoes and snatched the piece of paper, crumpling it a bit before resting her feet flat on the ground again.

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

Mai pointed upward. There were lots of them now, and Zuko grabbed hold of his own. Mai later wished that he hadn't but she supposed he would have taken hers and read it anyway. It was a flyer all right but it didn't advertise any restaurant or spa. A life like drawing of the Avatar's bison covered most of the sheet. The characters along the side expressed a frantic desire to find the huge beast.

"The Avatar's lost his bison," Zuko intoned dully. He had almost forgotten about the little airbender, almost, but not quite entirely. His voice rose in pitch and he made a move to climb onto the tea shop's roof. "He's in Ba Sing Se, right under my nose. Maybe this is my chance, Mai. Maybe this is my chance to go home."

"Wait," she called after him. Pulling up her skirts a bit, Mai scampered up after him, slipping once muttering "idiot" under her breath before she felt Zuko's warm hand cover hers and help pull her along. "That's why I like pants," she remarked dryly and stood beside the prince.

He was scanning the horizon for a boy with a staff, hoping beyond hope to catch a glimpse of the airbender. He turned this way and that way, covering each bit of sky and finding nothing.

"Sit," Mai commanded. She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

"He must have been close by, Mai. I'll bet he's in the Upper Ring somewhere. I wonder where his bison is."

"Yeah, how exactly do you lose a huge creature like that anyway?" Mai drawled. "If it's in the city, someone must have a good hiding place for it."

"I'll bet the Dai Li know; they seem to know everything. Maybe I can get some information from one of them, find out where the bison is and take it for myself." He looked to Mai now, waiting for her approval.

"What in Agni's name would you do with that ten ton beast? Where would you keep it and how would you get past all the Dai Li? What, are you going to lure the Avatar to the tea shop or to our apartment; Stupid idea, Zuko, really stupid." She felt the slow tide of anger starting to rise. It moved from the pit of her stomach and then into her chest. Everything inside her felt tightly wound.

From the street down below, they heard Iroh calling for them. He was about to leave when Mai worked her way carefully off the roof and silently handed the old man the flyer.

"Oh," was all he said for a moment. Mai pointed upwards and Iroh watched as Zuko stood up and scanned the horizon once more. "I suppose he wants to use the bison as bait to entice the Avatar?"

Mai nodded. "I told him it's a stupid idea. But he wants to go home, Iroh. And he sees this as his only hope."

He dropped his head into his hands momentarily, mumbling something about stubbornness and never learning. "Get down here, nephew. We need to talk."

Zuko didn't hesitate. That tone meant business and avoiding Iroh now would only blow up in his face later. "I know what you're going to say," the prince began before his uncle had a chance to speak. "I should forget I saw the flyer and get on with my humble life as a tea server. Am I right?"

Putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder, Iroh guided the young man toward home. "Let's discuss this at home, all right. We need some privacy."

The prince agreed readily enough and reached for Mai's hand once again. She took it and ran her fingers over his knuckles, trying her best to soothe. She could feel the tension vibrating off her boyfriend and it upset her. "Zuko," she whispered. "Let it go. You'll find your way home eventually. But that isn't the way."

"Mai, I don't know, I don't know anymore what the right thing is. My father might finally accept me, he might finally love me if I bring the Avatar to him. Then everything will be all right again, won't it?" He looked bewildered and desperate and Mai's heart broke a little bit.

Ozai would never love Zuko. He never had as far as Mai was concerned. The prince's face and the cold, hard fact that he was living in Ba Sing Se as a refugee were all the evidence she needed. It was essential that Zuko wrap his mind around that reality. It was time he completely let go of this idea he treasured of a happy family life back in the Fire Nation palace. It wasn't to be, at least not with those people. She smiled a bit as she pictured Zuko as Fire Lord, she as his wife, living contentedly together in the capitol. Maybe_ that_ would be reality one day. _That_ is what they should be working toward.

* * *

><p>A few residents hung around the well, drawing their water and engaging in their usual gossip. They all smiled when Iroh rounded the corner.<p>

"Hello, Mushi," an older woman called. She began to preen, smoothing down her hair and her robes. "It's good to see you again."

"Good afternoon, Tao. It's nice to see you too." Iroh had to grin. The woman's desire was so obvious and it made an older man feel good to know that he still attracted the women. "I can't talk now, unfortunately. I have some family business to attend to. But perhaps we can share a cup of tea later. I can make your favorite brew."

Tao flashed him her most becoming smile, then looked around at her friends as it to say, 'See, he likes me, not you.' The other residents of the apartment block scowled, took their buckets of water and left. "Oh, that would be just fine, Mushi. I look forward to it."

With a nod, Iroh headed up the stairs, opened the apartment door and sat, waiting for Mai and Zuko to join him. His face was deadly serious now and for a moment, Mai got a glimpse of what Iroh the General may have looked like. It was intimidating. With a slight movement of his eyes, he indicated the cushions on the floor and Mai and Zuko sat.

"What about Mai?" was Iroh's first question. "Have you thought about how all this might affect her?"

"Wh, what do you mean?" Zuko stuttered. "I'd take her home with me, of course."

Iroh's voice rose a bit and it was cold, oh so cold. Mai shivered without realizing it. Perhaps it was a quality of royalty, that ability to make everyone around you feel insignificant and somehow inferior. "Oh, and what about Azula; don't you think she might have something to say about that?"

"I, I never thought…." Zuko trailed off and looked sheepishly between his uncle and his girlfriend.

"_That's _your problem," the tea maker shouted. "You never think. You blunder your way about and get yourself into stupid situations with no way out. It's time to _start_ thinking, nephew! It's time to finally make a choice between a pointless destiny set out for you by a father who doesn't care and a destiny that you make for yourself, one that takes Mai into account, one that will help both you and maybe even the _world_ in the future. Do you understand what I'm saying, nephew? Do you get it?"

"But, but the Avatar is the enemy. It's my job to capture him and bring him home to the Fire Nation. My father…" Zuko hesitated for a moment and looked at Iroh, the realization that the man in front of him was far more a father than Ozai had ever been, suddenly hitting him full on, "my father…."

Mai put a hand on Zuko's arm. "What is it?" Her eyes shone with concern.

It was as if a door had finally opened or a window, letting in air and sunlight, changing the very nature of the space it opened upon; suddenly, Zuko could see, truly see for the first time in years, since before his banishment. It was marvelous and terrible all at once and shook the fragile foundations of Zuko's being.

"I, I know what I need to do. Mai, will you help me?"

And then he collapsed.

* * *

><p>Zuko lay stretched out on the apartment floor. He trembled with a terrible fever and sweat made the skin of his bare chest glisten in the early evening sunlight. Mai sat beside him, dipping a cloth into a basin of cool water. She dabbed Zuko's forehead tenderly, trying to convey with her movements how worried she was and how much she loved him. As far as she could tell, Zuko wasn't even aware of her presence. That wouldn't stop her, however.<p>

_Somehow, I'm going to find the Avatar's bison and I am going to free it. They'll find each other, right? He needs the animal, needs it so that one day he can defeat my father and end…this._

Zuko had gestured toward the door, indicating the Lower Ring, the entire city of Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom that lay beyond the city's walls. Everything was rotten and tainted and it needed to be cleansed. The Avatar was the only one capable. It might not happen for months or years even, but if Zuko had the tiniest inkling of say in the matter, the war _would_ end and neither Ozai nor Azula would hold the throne.

Mai thought everything would be fine once the choice was made, but Zuko had collapsed dramatically onto the apartment floor, dragging their good tea set with him. Iroh called it a sickness of the soul rather than one of the body. Somehow, rejecting his father and his father's hold on him, choosing to help the 'enemy' rather than attempt to capture him, caused an even greater conflict within Zuko. She wished that she could see what was going on inside that fevered brain of his. Maybe she would be able to help. But, it seemed this ordeal was something that Zuko needed to fight his way through on his own.

"For a sickness borne of the soul, there are an awful lot of physical symptoms," she remarked dryly to Iroh.

Zuko's uncle puttered about the kitchen. He was making a special concoction for bringing fevers down.

"Indeed there are, dear. Make sure he drinks water. Pour it down his throat if you have to. And try to chill him down with a cloth soaked in the well water. I'll bring you a fresh bucketful before I go to see Yun. Let this tea cool for awhile and then try to get Zuko to take some. It will help with the fever."

"_I_ could go see Yun," she offered tremulously. "You're better at this than I am." Suddenly the responsibility seemed too much. Mai couldn't believe that she was actually afraid of tending to a sick person on her own.

"Mai," the tea maker said sternly, "one day you and Zuko will be married. One day you will have children. He will get sick some time and so will the young ones; best to learn now how to deal with it. And a personal touch is better than leaving everything up to a physician, royal or otherwise. You will do an excellent job." He patted her shoulder affectionately before kneeling down to give Zuko one final look. The prince was muttering under his breath now and writhing back and forth. "He's wrestling with himself, trying to come to terms with what he plans to do. I assure you, Mai, that all will be well soon enough."

He got up with a bit of a groan, grabbed the bucket and went out to get fresh water. After leaving it just inside the doorway, he gave Mai a brief wave and left.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Zuko."

She retrieved the bucket and put it on the floor beside her, dipping the cloth into the icy cold water. Zuko shivered when she placed it across his forehead.

"Sorry," she whispered and brushed back his damp hair. "I wish I could help you more. I wish I knew what was going on inside your mind."

Zuko moaned pitifully and Mai's heart constricted with sympathy. She stroked his scarred cheek before getting up to check on the tea. It was cool enough now to give Zuko. She sat behind him, cradling his head in her lap and put the cup to his lips. His automatic response was to brush the offending object away but Mai was too quick for him.

"Uh, uh, no you don't," she chastised her love. Mai's tone was soothing and calm. She put the cup down for a moment and ran her fingers lightly along Zuko's face, exploring every bit of it; the smooth unmarred side along with the side that Ozai had damaged so pitilessly. "You need to drink some of this tea and you _will _cooperate. Do you hear me, Zuko?" She leaned over and kissed his mouth, the angle odd but strangely arousing. The prince's tongue darted out for a moment and Mai found her breath coming in little pants.

"It's official," she quipped, whispering the words in Zuko's ear, "you turn me on…always."

She tried the tea once again and managed to get a good bit down the princes' throat. He swallowed reflexively and then licked his lips.

"I hope this stuff works," Mai muttered under her breath. Not normally a praying woman or a worshipping one, she moved her lips in silent prayer to Agni anyway. She gasped when Zuko's hand suddenly found hers and tightened painfully, making the tiny bones grind together. "Damn." She pulled her hand free and shook it out, trying to ease the pain. Dipping the cloth into the cold water yet again, she wrung it out and then placed it on Zuko's burning forehead. "You'd better not do that again," she warned and kissed his cheek.

"Mai," the prince mumbled from whatever terrible place his mind now occupied.

The dreams came then and both Zuko and Mai were very afraid.


	16. Chapter 16

Parts in italics are Zuko's groovy dreams/visions/insights into his soul blah, blah

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 15: Dreamscape**

_The throne room was hot, much hotter than Zuko ever remembered it being. Rivulets of sweat ran down his face. He felt as though he were actually melting, like ice cream forgotten at the beach, the cone dropped in the sand, the call of the waves suddenly too great. He wore his best robes, the ones for special occasions like meetings with his grandfather, now dead, or public outings. They stuck to his body and the urge to pick at them, pry them away from his damp skin was too great to disregard._

"_Hold still," Ozai roared from behind the impressive wall of orange flames. "You're like a fidgety child, for Agni's sake. Act like a prince for once. Act like the heir to my throne."_

"_Yes, Father," the prince murmured. He held his hands away from his sides, away from temptation._

"_And bow; show respect or I will kill you here and now." Ozai's face was almost completely obscured. Once in a while the flames would die down just a bit and Zuko caught a glimpse of the fury in those gold eyes, the hard line of the jaw, the tight set of his mouth. _

_Zuko did as he was told. He dropped to the floor and pressed his forehead to the brilliantly shiny stone. He was grateful for its coolness, but bit back his sigh of relief. How could his father not be dying up there behind those flames? How could he possibly stand it? _

_As he prostrated himself, the prince realized that something was very wrong. Zuko put his hand to his face, careful to make sure that Ozai couldn't see the movement. It came away damp, which was to be expected, but there was something besides perspiration on his fingertips. His eyes widened as he realized it was flesh. He jumped to his feet and ignored his father's shouts of disapproval. _

"_No one gets up until I say it's all right to get up!" The flames grew even higher and stronger as Ozai's anger raged._

"_But my face," Zuko began. "Look!" The prince held out his hands imploringly. Little spatters of gooey skin and meat dropped onto the floor. He put them to his face again and screamed in horror._

Mai was frantic. Zuko's body literally felt as though it was ablaze and it hurt to touch his skin. This fever was no ordinary one. Could it have something to do with him being a firebender, she wondered. Mai knew all too well that when her lover's emotions became intense, his body would grow warmer, sometimes to the point of causing pain to the young woman. It was all right, and Mai accepted it, even enjoyed it if she were honest with herself. Going by the heat of Zuko's body now, his emotional turmoil must be over the top.

He would twitch and writhe, then lay still for a moment before starting again. His hands reached out as if he were seeking Mai, his anchor to the real world. Mai took his hands and spoke soothingly, doing her best to calm the prince down. She soaked the cloth, not bothering to wring it out this time, and let water drip down onto his bare chest. He jerked and then stiffened, reacting to the cold, his whole body rigid before it finally relaxed again.

Mai then laid the cloth across his forehead once more and sat back on her haunches to observe her boyfriend. He looked terrible; there were dark circles under his eyes and his lips were dry and cracked. They moved every now and then as if he were speaking with someone. The conversation, whatever it was, couldn't be pleasant if she went by the grimace on his face.

The young woman felt completely helpless and she hated that. She shook Zuko gently a few times in a desperate attempt to wake him and free him from whatever terrible dream world he now inhabited. It did no good, though. With a heavy sigh, Mai reached for the tea cup and forced a bit more of the brew down Zuko's throat.

"Come on, Zuko, time to come back now," she wheedled. "Please!" She kissed him then, her soft lips gently caressing his chapped ones. "Come on," she urged again. "I need you. Your uncle needs you; stubborn, Agni damn idiot!"

He grunted and his lips formed the single syllable of her name. "M, Mai." His eyes fluttered open for the briefest of moments and found hers. There was recognition in their depths but terror too and he seemed so very far away.

"Hey," she pleaded softly, reaching for his hand and holding on tight. "Don't leave again."

But he did; his eyes slid shut and he began to moan.

_His entire face was eroding now, falling in great chunks, making greasy red smears on the burnished stones. Ozai got up from his throne then and stalked toward his son, expression disgusted and slightly fearful. Zuko was transfixed; he couldn't move forward or backward, he couldn't escape his father. Their element crackled in the Fire Lord's hands, the bright orange flames growing larger the closer he got to Zuko. _

"_I should have killed you years ago! I had the perfect chance but your __**mother**__ interfered. Then you, you, gave me another and I let you live again. And what have you done? You've done nothing but bring shame to the royal line. I will destroy you now!"_

_As Ozai got ready to launch his fire, he slipped in the gore and fell onto his back, spluttering angrily. Zuko couldn't help but smile, but it felt unnatural as if the mouth he used was not his own. He touched again where __**his**__ face used to be and felt fresh flesh, firm and perfect, no scar anywhere. The nose was broader, the eyes bigger and he had two eyebrows instead of just one. And there was not one hair on his head._

_Zuko stepped over a whimpering Ozai who was as unable to get up from the floor as Zuko had been unable to move a few seconds before. The Fire Lord pointed at Zuko, mouth agape, eyes as wide as soup bowls. _

"_There has to be a mirror somewhere," Zuko muttered as he walked the length of the throne room, heart hammering in his chest._

Mai rested her head over Zuko's heart. The frantic way it beat was disturbing and that horrible fear gripped her again. She let her hands drift over his skin, tickling him almost, desperately trying to impart some sense of calm. His heart hammered on and Mai could do nothing.

_The throne room had no mirror, so Zuko passed through the velvet curtains and into the corridor. Guards fled in fear, not even bothering to attempt an attack. The prince stood up even taller, pleased that he was having such an effect on everyone. _

_Without warning, the hall ended and he was inside his old bedroom. There was a slight form beneath the sheets that reminded him of Mai. Excited now, he walked toward the bed and pulled back the covers._

"_Mai," he whispered. "I've missed you." _

_He reached down and stroked her long, black hair, then bent to kiss her. She returned the kiss but then pulled back in horror. _

"_You're not Zuko!" she shrieked. "Look!"_

_He found the mirror in his room and stared with disbelief. Staring back at him was the Avatar's face, not his own. He screamed and ran from the room, leaving a stricken Mai behind. In the corridor once more, he almost bumped into Azula. Her lackey was with her, the Bringer, cloaked in black like some terrible image of death._

"_I know it's you, little brother. You've betrayed father. You've betrayed us all and you will pay; you and your __**girlfriend**__ both. Let's watch while Ayaka kills Mai. Come on; it will be fun!"_

_She linked her arm through Zuko's and dragged him along. "It's like we're at Ember Island, going to the festival. Do you remember, ZuZu? "_

_Zuko said nothing, but he couldn't stop himself from taking one step and then another until they were back in his room. Mai had her knives drawn and threw as soon as they entered the room. One hit Azula in the arm, but the princess didn't seem to feel any pain. She simply yanked it out and tossed it carelessly onto the floor._

_The Bringer swung her naginata, spinning and spinning it until the weapon became a blur. She grinned a feral grin. Mai backed up, her knives all gone now, nowhere left to go. With one lunge and one thrust, Ayaka ran Mai through. Zuko made to step forward, his face that wasn't his face, frozen in an expression of horror, but Azula's hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_One down," she smirked._

_Then he was on the floor beside Mai, his own lifeblood oozing into the plush of the carpet, staining it an even deeper red._

"_See, brother, that's what happens to traitors."_

_Zuko opened his mouth and howled._

"Zuko!" Mai shook her lover again, roughly this time. She didn't care if it hurt; in fact, better if it did. The noise he had just let loose was anguished and terrified and wrenched at her heart. "Wake up!" But he didn't and it seemed he never would. Mai wiped angrily at her tear filled eyes, breathed in deeply and tried to regain her composure. When she was somewhat calm again, she doused Zuko with more water, then curled up next to him, hoping beyond hope that the closeness of her body would comfort him in his nightmares.

_He wasn't in his room anymore. In fact, he wasn't in the palace at all. And Mai was with him, whole and alive. They were somewhere in the Fire Nation; the heat, the sweet scent of tropical blossoms and the crashing of waves on the shore nearby made it wonderfully apparent. A surge of happiness swept through him, so potent that it almost dropped him to his knees._

"_Look, Mai, we're home." He kissed her passionately and she returned that passion two fold._

"_There's the Avatar," Mai said and pointed to the tattooed boy. "He's waving at us."_

_They walked hand in hand toward the boy and he welcomed them with a bright smile. "Zuko, come on." He tugged on the prince's robes and suddenly they were on the beach. _

_Iroh was there and he was laughing, already at home with the Avatar's friends. "Nephew, Mai, I'm so proud of you both. And look who I found."_

"_It's your mother," Mai whispered. "Zuko, it's your mother."_

_The woman walked slowly toward them, taking in both her son and his girl, her eyes bright and shining and full of life like Zuko remembered them. She embraced the couple, touched Zuko's scar, a fleeting look of sorrow changing her face and then pulled back. _

"_I knew that you would make me proud," she exclaimed. _

_Zuko smiled back. Everything was all right. He had made the right choice._

Mai unwound herself from Zuko's body and sat up. Something had changed, and it was a good change. His heartbeat was calmer now and he felt cooler to the touch.

"Hey," she called and gave him an affectionate poke. "Wake up already."

She nearly fell over when he did. Clear, focused gold eyes gazed at her with an almost overwhelming amount of love. Her heart constricted in her chest and she reached out, cupping his cheek. "Damn you, I was so worried."

"It's okay, Mai. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

><p>"I told you, Mai, I said that you would be fine." Iroh wrapped an arm around the slim girl and gave Zuko a broad grin. "Nephew, you're to take it easy for the rest of the evening. And there will be <em>sleeping<em> tonight, no carousing."

The prince felt much better and his fever had definitely broken, but he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep a dreamless sleep; that was after he drank at least a bucketful of fresh water.

"No carousing," Mai agreed, her cheeks slightly pink. She was pretty certain of what Iroh was implying with his use of _that _word.

"I just want to get some more water," Zuko implored them. "I'll put my shirt on now and go…"

"I'll get it," Mai insisted. Just sit down and relax." She picked up the bucket and left, giving Zuko a lingering look, the relief on her face palpable.

Iroh clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "She took good care of you, Zuko. She's a keeper, that one."

"I know she did, and yeah, she is." Zuko yawned and stretched.

Moving into the tiny kitchen, Iroh began to putter about. "Are you hungry, nephew? I could cook some rice or make some porridge. I could use a cup of tea myself."

The prince's stomach growled. "I suppose I could eat," he replied and lay back on the cushions, utterly content now, so very glad to be out of that horrifying dreamscape.

When Mai came back and after Zuko had drunk his fill, they ate a simple dinner, cleaned up and got ready for bed. The young couple stuck close together, within constant touching range, and exchanged longing glances. It was obvious that they did not want to be apart for the night. Iroh was an observant man, and astute man, and put them out of their misery.

"I'll take the cot tonight. Why don't you two sleep out here? Between the cushions and the bedroll, you should be all right." The joy they felt was immediate and so was Iroh's smile.

He shuffled off to the tiny alcove and was snoring loudly just a few minutes later. Zuko and Mai curled up together loosely, his arm slung over her waist and his nose pressed to the back of her head. He placed a kiss there, whispered words of love and devotion and thanks and then fell asleep.

"You're welcome," Mai answered back, pleased that her lover now slept so well.

* * *

><p>"We need a plan, a<em> good<em> plan," Mai reminded Zuko. "We're not going to rush into this freeing the bison mission."

Zuko had an impetuous streak that Mai was well aware of. It would not serve them well in this instance.

"I know, I know, you said the same thing a few minutes ago. And I'm working on it." He was tired from a busy day at the tea shop and still recovering from his strange illness.

"I'm sure that the three of us can come up with something. Zuko, you have your Blue Spirit mask and your swords. Make use of them. And it would seem that Mai needs a mask too."

The idea of a mask excited Mai; she and Zuko sneaking about the city, gathering information, weapons in hand, disguised, was a compelling image, one that appealed to the hunter in her. "A mask," she repeated. "Iroh's right, of course. We need to go shopping."

"_After_ we have a plan," the prince reminded Mai a bit snippily. "There might be other things we have to buy too."

Everyone sat in silent thought for a few minutes. They picked at their stir fried meat and vegetables and sipped at their tea.

"We need to follow a Dai LI agent, find one alone. One of us can distract him while the other sneaks up behind the guy and threatens him. We make him tell us where the bison is being held, how to get there and that's it."

"No," Mai contradicted him. "We'll need to tie him up too, so we'll have to buy rope and find a good place to hide the agent."

"All right," Iroh interrupted. "That all sound workable. I suggest you get the lay of the land, so to speak, see where the Dai Li walk at night, what their routine is and so on. Once you get to where the bison is being held, assuming you can get inside, you will have to play it by ear. I want to remind you both that I'm proud you want to do this, but you don't have to. The fact, Zuko, that you've come to such an important realization in your life is perhaps enough for now."

"No, Uncle, it's time I did something to help. Mai and I, we want to do this together." He looked to Mai and she nodded her head.

"It might relieve some of the boredom," she drawled, "and that's a good enough reason for me."

"Fine, then I suggest you go out now and get Mai a mask, and you'll need dark clothing, both of you. Go!" He laughed as they jumped up and headed for the door. "Don't forget your money."

* * *

><p>The young couple skirted their way around the crowds; they were already more at home in the city's Lower Ring than either was comfortable admitting.<p>

"Who sells masks?" Zuko asked. "I don't remember ever seeing any."

Mai shrugged. "Where did you get yours?"

Zuko's eyes looked far away momentarily as he recalled the time almost three years earlier when he had happened upon a strange shop in a bustling Earth Kingdom port town. "It was some weird place in a weird town; it sold stuff for theatres and festivals."

"Of course," Mai exclaimed and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Maybe we'll need to go to the Middle Ring."

They wandered around a bit more, decided to buy their dark clothing and the rope at least, and when they exited the clothing shop, parcels in tow, spotted Ty Lee and Jin amongst the throngs of people.

"Were they….holding hands?" Zuko asked. "It looked like they were."

"I don't know, Zuko, and who cares anyway. We need to get going." She gave his arm an impatient tug and they stepped into the crowds, making their way to the train station.

A few minutes later they sat side by side on the train, staring across at other passengers who were traveling to the better part of the city. Zuko nodded off for a bit, the rhythmical and soothing motion of the train, making him drowsy.

"You make a lovely couple." An older woman who sat nearby smiled, leaned over and gave Mai a nudge. "That scar only makes him more handsome."

Mai flushed and cursed quietly. "Um, thanks," she managed to mutter.

"You take good care of each other, okay," the woman said when the train came to a halt.

She vanished among the disembarking passengers. Mai wore a sort of pleased but perplexed look as she elbowed Zuko awake. "We're here," she announced.

The prince wiped at his eyes and got up slowly. He was feeling exhausted again. That strange fever had taken more out of him than perhaps any of them knew. He would be sure to sleep once they got home. Hopefully, his energy would be up to normal by the following night.

"Are you okay?" Mai tilted her head and examined Zuko closely.

They scrambled down the steps and into the midst of the Middle Ring.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm just tired, Mai. It's nothing else, I promise."

"I'm getting Iroh to make you some rejuvenating tea as soon as we get back, Then you're going to sleep. Got it?" Her voice and expression were stern but Zuko could see the love and concern in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he joked and she gave him an answering swat.

It didn't take them long to find a shop that dealt in theatre supplies. They stepped inside and the owner leapt upon them immediately.

"What can I help you with?" he inquired politely."I'm the largest supplier for theatres in all of Ba Sing Se. I'm almost certain that I have what you're looking for."

"I want a mask," Mai replied brusquely, "something comfortable, with good vision."

"Okay, and what should this mask look like, miss?" He was up from his seat behind the counter and rummaging along the shelves.

"I really don't care," Mai answered. "How about you let us look and I'll try a few on." In other words, leave us alone. The shopkeeper got the message and sat back down with an irritated grunt.

Browse they did, picking up mask after mask, most of them ornate monstrosities with horns or bits of hair.

"Something a little more subtle would be nice," Mai complained. And then she saw it; a mask just like Zuko's but in_ red_ and white. What were the chances of that? "Look," she exclaimed, giving Zuko a nudge. "That's perfect."

"Yeah," Zuko grinned. "That_ is_ perfect."

Mai tried it on, Zuko helping her to tie it up, and looked around the shop. She could see fine, both straight ahead and peripherally. Taking it off, she headed back toward the shopkeeper, "We'll take this one."

"Ah, excellent choice, let me wrap that up for you."

They paid, left the shop, got a quick bite to eat and stepped aboard the next train bound for the Lower Ring. Once home and once they had both drunk their tea, Zuko fell into a deep, easy sleep. Mai watched him with concern for a few minutes before following suit.

* * *

><p>The following evening they went to bed early, catching some sleep before their surveillance. Iroh woke them just as he was heading off to bed himself and cautioned them strongly before smothering them with a crushing sort of hug.<p>

"Don't take any foolish chances; both of you are far too important to me. Do you understand?" There were tears in his eyes as he pulled back.

"Um, it's just surveillance, Iroh. We'll be fine." Mai cleared her throat and disentangled herself completely.

"Danger has been known to come from unlikely places and situations. That is something I learned as a general also. Heed my words and come home safely." Wrapping an arm around each of the young people, Iroh escorted them to the door, then blew out the lantern and went to sleep. He was restless, and would be until they returned.

* * *

><p>Mai was excited. It had been a long time since she had skulked about in the dark, a year or more probably, and she had missed it. She had always felt more comfortable under the cover of its velvety soft cloak than beneath the blazing sun. She recalled times as a younger girl when she had dared to explore the Fire Nation's capitol after the sun had set; sneaking out of her family's home and wandering completely free. Those few stolen nights had been the most interesting and eye opening of her young life and she would remember them with fondness always. But sharing the night with Zuko was even better.<p>

She donned her red and white grinning mask and tied the cloth at the back, checked her knives once again, then followed Zuko down the steps and into the courtyard. It was empty, of course. Most residents had to get up early and either go to work or tend to families. The odd apartment had a lantern burning but most of them were completely dark.

The streets themselves were mainly deserted too. The taverns had closed up only a few minutes before so the occasional loud mouthed drunk sauntered along slowly, singing or shouting or vomiting where he stood. The only other noise was the occasional yowling from a cat on the prowl or the chirp of nighttime insects.

"That's so disgusting," Mai hissed as they scampered by one man, sticking to the building fronts and avoiding the greenish light cast by the occasional lantern. They hung from tall standards along the sidewalk, every third business or so having one directly in front of it.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed as he sidestepped another pile of vomit.

Mai stopped suddenly and raised her hand, pointing to a spot in the distance. There was a Dai Li officer strolling along alone, rather than with the usual partner. Zuko saw and they began to run. The pair caught up to the officer quickly and hung back, watching his every move. Ducking into an alley way, the older man pulled a flask from inside his voluminous sleeve, popped it open and took a swig.

"I doubt that's tea," Mai declared quietly. Her voice was slightly distorted by the mask.

Zuko tapped her shoulder and pointed further up the street. Another agent walked alone, striding purposefully, robes swinging out behind him. "They're everywhere, but not in pairs. It should be easy to get our hands on one tomorrow night. Should we go back?"

"Already?" Mai asked. The disappointment was obvious in her voice. "I was just starting to have fun. And we need to pick our location for stashing him."

Leaning against the wall, Zuko rested for a moment, catching his breath. "Give me a minute," he huffed.

"It's obvious that you're still feeling the effects of that fever. Maybe we should put this off for another few days. I don't need a partner who isn't…"

"I'm fine," the prince snarled. "Just give me a damn minute." He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk, looking around for an abandoned building or a shed of some kind. An alley would be the worst option, but if there was nothing else, it would have to do.

"There's no need to get nasty," Mai retorted as she followed him. "I'm the one who looked after you, remember. And if you're not better yet, what's to be ashamed of?"

"I said that I'm fine, so leave me alone! And stealth does not include talking." He continued to look, while an angry Mai couldn't be bothered to wait for him any longer.

"Jerk! Idiot!" she mumbled under her breath. "I'll show him stealth." She darted ahead of Zuko, sticking to the shadows, moving so quickly and gracefully, that Zuko lost sight of her.

He cursed silently and then tried to follow, eventually running headlong into Mai's back, almost bowling the young woman over. "Sorry!" he exclaimed immediately, grabbing hold of her arm to prevent her from falling.

She didn't reply. But he felt the smug triumph radiating off her. Looking around, he finally noticed the tiny abandoned shop that Mai stood in front of. The young woman simply pointed then began to walk, heading back toward their apartment block.

"Wait up." Zuko sounded like a petulant child and Mai's lips began to twitch. She toyed with the idea of leaving him behind again, but that nagging worry about his condition made her stop and wait instead.

Silently, she slipped her hand into his, and held on tight. He gave her an answering squeeze and suddenly everything was better, everything was forgotten. When they reached the courtyard and skirted by the well, Zuko tugged her off into the dark and pulled his mask up. Following his lead, she untied hers and let it slip to the ground. The prince pressed her into the wall of the building and kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Ix for his continued help. Next time they'll get around to finding Appa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 16: Mission**

Iroh watched proudly from the balcony as Mai and Zuko disappeared into the darkness the following night. Dressed all in black, weapons slung across backs or strapped to arms and legs, masks in place, they looked like a pair of skilled assassins on a mission. With a heavy sigh, for he was worried as well as proud, Iroh stepped back into the apartment and shut the door tightly behind him.

_He_ had to work in the morning and deal with a displeased, cranky Yun. Sure Iroh had made a good excuse for Zuko and Mai, but that wouldn't stop the shop owner from complaining and whining and putting extra work on the tea maker. And no doubt, Iroh would be distracted with worry too and that never boded well for making tea.

"Just do your best, Iroh," he told himself and dropped down onto the cot.

It seemed that their new sleeping arrangements would be permanent. He couldn't bear to break up his nephew and Mai. They both slept better when they were side by side, so why tear them apart? Yes, it would be considered improper back in the Fire Nation, and an unwed couple sharing a bed would be considered improper in Ba Sing Se as well. But sometimes propriety didn't fit. And this was one of those times. Besides, what could be more beautiful than two people who obviously loved each other, curled up in each other's arms? It made the old man's eyes mist over as he recalled the brief number of years fate allowed him to spend with his wife.

He tossed and turned for a bit before finally falling into restless and broken sleep.

* * *

><p>Since Zuko had his dual sword slung across his back, it fell to Mai to carry the satchel of supplies that Iroh had packed…a bit of food and some water, just in case the bison's location was further than they anticipated or they had to hide out somewhere for a time. The rope was stuffed inside the satchel as well. The way it banged off her hip irritated the young woman and the noise it made was driving her crazy; thwump, thwump, thwump, the soft, worn leather hit the rough cotton of her pants and the flesh beneath.<p>

'Again, so much for stealth,' she thought as they made a left down one street and a right down another.

They were in the same neighborhood they had checked out the night before and Mai would swear that the drunkards were the same as well. Agni knew the terrible smell was the same. Someone, probably the poor shop keepers, cleaned up the streets before business began for the day, because by the time Mai and Zuko left for work every morning, no such messes or odors remained.

Zuko lifted his right hand and Mai stopped gracefully behind him. He pointed then, and she spotted a lone Dai Li agent. They had already decided; Zuko would distract the man, anger him, make him give chase, while Mai would come up from behind, and press one of her blades to his throat. Making him give up the needed information should be simple enough after that.

Mai reached out, touching her lover briefly on the shoulder, letting him know that she supported him and was ready to go. He turned, seeking out her eyes, and nodded. Then he ran.

As he caught up to the Dai Li agent, Zuko deliberately banged hips with him, then gave him a hard poke in the ribs. "Bet you can't catch me," he taunted and sped off.

He was expecting the rock gloves to fly at him, and turned when he heard them swish through the night air. Sword drawn, he batted them away easily and continued to run, adrenaline kicking in now. He peeked over his shoulder and spotted Mai, quickly admiring the way she moved, so lithe and swift, and sexy. Spirits she was beautiful and it was so damn easy to get distracted by her, but now was definitely not the time. He gave his head a shake as if to clear the image of Mai from his mind and continued to run.

The Dai Li agent was growing frustrated and slowing down. The prince deliberately led him into an alley near the deserted shop where the planned to tie him up and leave him.

"Ha," the agent cried. "And you thought you could escape the Dai Li, you hoodlum. It's off to Lake Laogai for you."

Zuko slowly turned to face the gleeful looking man. He said nothing, just waited for Mai to do her thing and kept his swords at the ready. The blue and white mask grinned maniacally, seeming to mock the agent.

Just as the man was ready to let loose his rock gloves again, Mai approached from behind, pressed her dagger, the only one she owned, against the throbbing artery in his neck and her free hand on his shoulder. Her fingers tightened mercilessly.

"Drop the gloves or I cut your throat and watch you bleed," she ordered. He dropped the gloves and went limp in Mai's grip. "Now, you're going to come with us and we're going to ask you a few simple questions. If you answer truthfully, nothing will happen to you. If you lie to us, my friend and I will hunt you down. We know your face after all and that's a real advantage."

"Thugs," the agent hissed angrily. "How dare you? You will pay for this….." Mai's knife pressed deeper into his flesh, cutting off his vitriol and making a tiny nick. The man blanched as he felt the bubble of blood form, then trickle down his neck.

"Talk when we ask you something, not before," Mai advised the man viciously. "We're not interested in your opinion of us."

She nudged him along then, one of her knees shoved into his leg, and got him turned around. Zuko joined the pair and they walked toward the abandoned building where the interrogation would take place.

Everything was coated in dust and rats scurried about as soon as they pushed the flimsy side door in. Mai led him to a broken down looking chair and shoved him onto it. As she felt around in her satchel for the rope, Zuko stepped forward and menaced the man with his swords.

"Here, you tie him up," Mai suggested, handing her lover the coil of strong looking rope.

Sheathing his sword, Zuko moved around to the back of the man, yanked his arms behind him and tied his wrists tightly together. Giving the knot a tug, he shrugged. It seemed adequate enough.

"We want to know where you're keeping the Avatar's bison." Mai's voice was neutral and calm. She knelt down in front of the man and peered intently into his eyes. "You don't have any options; just tell us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the agent replied, shifting his gaze to avoid Mai's piercing one. The evilly grinning mask made it even more intimidating and he was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"You Dai Li know everything that goes on in this city. That's the way you like to keep it. So** where** is the bison?" Zuko stepped in this time, but the man still wouldn't reveal anything.

"Long Feng would love to get his hands on the pair of you. After a few days your brains would be as soft and soggy as a wet scroll." He chuckled at the image but stopped short when Mai sent a hand up her sleeve and retrieved a set of blades. They shimmered in the bit of moonlight that made it through the grime covered windows.

"Would you like to see me throw these? I'm quite good, you know." Mai waved her hand about and smirked beneath the cover of her mask.

The agent gulped and shook his head. "The bison is beneath Lake Laogai, in our secret headquarters."

"Oh, and where is that exactly and how do we get below the lake?" Mai continued.

"It's in the agrarian zone, close to the outer wall. There's no way to get below the lake unless you're an earthbender." His voice was trembling now. Despite being a Dai Li agent, he really had not seen much in the way of action or fighting and had certainly never encountered people like Mai and Zuko.

The couple exchanged a glance. It was obvious now what they needed to do.

"Guess we won't be leaving you here after all," Mai droned.

* * *

><p>The agent walked between them, his hands still tied up. He wore an angry scowl but plodded forward, nodding left or right when they needed to turn<em>, <em>but keeping completely silent. It was a long walk to the inner wall and Zuko could feel fatigue begin to take hold. Mai pulled a water skin from her satchel and handed it over.

"Drink," she commanded him and he did, pouring the water through the mouth hole of his mask.

He handed it back and Mai took a swig before returning it to her bag. They trudged along for another few minutes. Once the imposing wall came into sight, Zuko put a hand on the agent's shoulder.

"Will there be guards?" he asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, but the inner gate is not_ heavily_ guarded. I can bend a small opening and we can sneak through without being noticed. The lake is a short walk from the gate."

"Fine, do it." The prince gave him a bit of a push.

"It would be easier if my hands were free," the agent wheedled. He wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

Mai snorted. "Nice try. But dream on; use your feet."

Sighing heavily, the man made a few graceful movements with his legs and feet and a narrow opening appeared. Mai poked him in the back and he turned sideways so that he could slip through. They followed and found themselves in the agrarian section of Ba Sing Se. There were fields of grain, vegetables, fruit trees and berries as well as rice paddies. Animals grazed in fenced off pastures. There were homes dotted here and there throughout the area, homes where the farmers and their families lived.

Ba Sing Se was self sufficient, at least where food was concerned. That made sense. The fewer traders coming in and out of the city the better for the Dai Li and its massive, city wide conspiracy. Traders would talk and that talk might include things about the Fire Nation and the war. And then they would take their unsold wares and depart from the city again. Who knew what kind of mess they could leave in their wake? That would not do. It was difficult enough keeping track of the citizens. Add in random folks who came and went and running Ba Sing Se got that much more complicated.

It was almost completely dark in the agrarian ring and Zuko fought the urge to make a nice bright flame in his palm. Giving away his status as firebender was not worth the bit of light. But the Dai Li agent picked his way easily along the paths and the moon gave off a feeble sort of yellowy light.

The lake itself was small, edged by barren looking rock that gave life only to a few hardy shrubs.

"Here," the man declared. "There's a tunnel here."

"You'd better not be leading us into some sort of trap," Mai warned. "I'll kill you on the spot."

Mai wasn't certain she was capable of killing anyone, unless in defense of her life. But the agent wasn't aware of her misgivings and her voice was calm and sure. As long as_ he_ believed her threat was real, things should go well.

"No trap," he reassured them both. "It's quiet here at nighttime, although," he looked up at the sky, "dawn is approaching. A new shift will be starting soon, a bigger shift, with more agents."

Zuko could feel the faint pull of the coming sunrise already. They had better hurry. "What's down there, exactly?" he asked.

"There are lots of empty hallways, large, cavernous rooms, a few Dai Li, prisoners; that's about all. I suggest you let me make a path to the tunnel entrance now." He shrugged as best he could with his arms bound tightly behind his back, breathed in deeply and then stamped on the earth along the shoreline. A stone pathway emerged with some kind of hatch at the end. "You first," the agent smirked.

Zuko stepped onto the path and glanced back at Mai. It seemed sturdy enough. She shoved the agent and he walked along next, bending back the hatch so that they could begin their descent. One at a time, they made their way down the narrow ladder and then stepped into the gloom of the Dai Li's headquarters.

It was an eerie place with that other worldly green light emanating from crystals embedded in the stone of the floor. Each tunnel was massive, wide and elegantly constructed. The headquarters was a labyrinth, easy to get turned around in. Now they had to rely on the agent's honesty.

"Where's the bison?" Zuko barked brusquely.

"There are some large rooms down this way; they must be keeping the beast in one of them. Simply slide the doors back and look inside."

Mai felt a bit uneasy, well, more than a bit. She couldn't help but think, 'trap' and her body and mind began to scream warnings; her heart pounded, her palms were damp and her eyes darted back and forth beneath the red and white mask.

She reached for Zuko's hand and gave it a savage squeeze. He squeezed back and they stepped cautiously into the corridor that the agent had indicated. Sure enough, there were several huge doorways with handles for sliding them back. How were they supposed to know which one contained the bison or what lay behind the other doors, if anything?

The agent was sneering now, enjoying their dilemma and the sudden sense of power he felt. It served the young criminals right; little hoodlums should be in one of the brainwashing rooms right now, having their minds turned to pudding.

"So, which one?" Mai looked to Zuko and shrugged. She put her ear to the first door, hoping that maybe the animal would be making noises that animals made; bellows or grunts or something. There was silence from the other side of the thick stone slab. She tried the next one; silence as well.

"Maybe he's just being quiet right now," the prince reasoned. "He could still be in one of those." Drawing his sword, he pulled back to first door and looked into an empty holding cell.

The second one was empty as well. Impatient now and growing angry, Zuko yanked on the third door. He sighed audibly and waved Mai over. "Here it is." Inside was the Avatar's bison, all six legs chained to the floor. It was obviously agitated now and began to snort and paw at the ground. "Get him in here," he pointed at their tour guide, "before the thing goes crazy and alerts every Dai Li agent down here."

Mai pushed and the man stumbled into the huge chamber. The animal was snorting aggressively and looked as though it wanted to charge them all. Who could blame it? They followed the agent in and shut the door behind them.

"So, we break the chains and then what?" Mai wondered. "I mean, how is it going to get out of here?" She looked to the Dai Li agent who stood rigidly near the doorway. "Could you open up the ceiling for the bison?"

"I_ could_," he answered.

"You _will_," Zuko informed him. "Remember, you have no choice."

'Maybe I do,' the agent whispered, bent his knees, and then slammed his heels into the ground. The door opened with a bang and the man made a run for the opening.

Five blades whizzed through the air, one pinning down one pant leg, a second the other pant leg. A third blade held the man's arm to the wall, while the other two knocked his helmet onto the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," Mai reminded the agent in a low, deadly tone. Gold eyes blazed behind the mask. Shutting the door again, Mai retrieved her blades and guided the man forward, much closer to the bison. "Let's see if the beast likes you," she said teasingly.

"Now, now, let's not do something hasty. I'll make the hole in the ceiling. Unchain the beast and be done with it." He looked about nervously, part of him hoping that help would come, part of him hoping not. Being blamed for the bison's escape would not look good on his exemplary record. If he could get rid of them quickly, perhaps no one would ever know of his involvement.

Zuko approached the bison cautiously, a sword in each hand. The animal obviously saw the weapons as a threat, because it lunged forward as far as the restraints would allow him, then opened its mouth and let a huge gust of air out. Zuko went flying, landing on his behind back by the door.

"I'm trying to help, stupid animal," the prince growled.

Mai snickered. "I don't know; the bison seems pretty smart to me. Here, I'll give it a try." She stepped forward a bit at a time, holding empty hands out for the animal to see. "We just want to break your chains," she whispered, feeling incredibly silly, and recalling those awkward but sweet times with Zuko by the turtleduck pond all those years ago. They had talked to_ those_ creatures, encouraging them to swim close and reassuring them of their non hostile intentions. "We're not here to hurt you. You want to find the Avatar again, don't you? He's looking for you." Mai thought hard; she had heard the boy's friends call him by his name. Perhaps that would calm the bison. "Damn," she muttered. "What was it?" Pressing forward slowly still, almost close enough to touch now, it came to her. "Aang!" she exclaimed. "He's here in Ba Sing Se. He wants to find you very badly." The animal snorted again, but softly this time and when Mai got close enough, allowed her to touch him. It felt surprisingly good to bury her fingers in the thick, white fur and Mai found herself instinctively stroking and rubbing its side, trying to give comfort. "My friend is going to break the shackles now, so you'll be free. Then you can find Aang." She looked back at Zuko who was grumbling and rubbing his tailbone. "Come on, it's waiting."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Once close enough to strike the chains, Zuko held out his wide blades as if showing them to the animal. "See, swords; I need them to break the chains. There's no need to send me flying across the room again." With a quick swipe, he broke the first shackle, then moved down to the next leg. After breaking that one, the bison turned its head, put out its tongue and gave the prince a lick from head to toe. "Oh, for…" Zuko began before Mai's raspy laugh filled the chamber.

"It likes you. Keep going," she encouraged. "And hey, be grateful for the mask." While patting the animal, she kept sharp eyes on the Dai Li agent. He wasn't moving, but watched the spectacle before him with interest instead.

All six shackles broken, the bison moved forward, stretched its legs a bit and then looked about the room as if trying to decide how best to get out.

"He's," Zuko pointed to the man, "going to open a hole in the ceiling for you, okay?" Tentatively, the prince reached a hand out and rubbed the bison's snout. Its tongue emerged again, this time giving Zuko a gentler lick. It seemed to be thanking him. "All right, all right, just get out of here safely."

Mai gave him one final pat before standing aside and gesturing to their reluctant aid. He sighed, and thought carefully for a moment, trying to determine the best way to go about opening the ceiling up. "This is going to be noisy. Don't say I didn't warn you." He failed to mention the falling stone that dropped down from the opening once he had made it (purposely done or not, neither Mai nor Zuko were sure). The bison roared its displeasure and ascended into the early morning sky looking at the couple once, perhaps giving them an opportunity to hop on its back; neither was sure of the bison's intentions either.

"Let's get out of here," Zuko shouted, placing his hand along the small of Mai's back and guiding her toward the door. He pulled it back and stepped out into the corridor. "Crap," he hissed. "Are you ready to run?"

"Why? Are there Dai Li out there?" Mai couldn't quite see out into the hallway, but after a moment the sound of footsteps, pounding ones, was evident.

"Yeah, they're coming," Zuko replied, grabbed hold of her hand and ran.

* * *

><p>Every tunnel was infuriatingly similar, and were it not for Zuko's excellent sense of direction, even in a location as difficult as the Dai Li's lair, the pair would no doubt have gotten lost and then captured. But he pulled Mai along confidently, mere steps ahead of their pursuers, dodging and ducking the rock gloves tossed their way and avoiding the sudden holes in the corridor. He was tired, beyond tired now, but adrenaline, the instinct to survive and the instinct to protect had all kicked in with a vengeance. Their want to be captors had none of those things in their favor. They were simply doing a job, putting in the required effort, making sure their superiors would know that they at least tried. The bison was gone anyway; capturing the two masked intruders wouldn't accomplish much.<p>

So the earthbenders made an obstacle course of the corridor, but Mai and Zuko managed to negotiate it, making it to the ladder in enough time to scurry upward into the faint light, dash along the stone path and disappear into the rocks and bushes that surrounded Lake Laogai. The couple didn't stop until they made it to the inner wall and passed through the small opening that remained. Once on the other side, Zuko slid down to the ground and dropped his head into his hands. His breathing was ragged and sweat poured from beneath his mask, but he felt exalted too.

Mai's own breathing was heavy but slowed down to its normal rate quickly enough. Wordlessly, she handed him the water skin and an apple. Pushing off her mask, glad to be rid of the thing, Mai bit down into the juicy fruit and moaned with contentment.

"I'm starving," she mentioned between huge bites. "Aren't you?"

"Y, yeah," he finally replied, taking off his own mask. The prince took a small bite followed by a long draught of the cool water. "Hey, we did it." Zuko gave Mai a conspiratorial sort of smile.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mai retorted cockily. "That was …not boring. We need to do more. I enjoyed myself."

"We make a good team. And yeah, it was fun; the Blue Spirit and the Red Spirit, maybe we could make the Dai Li squirm a bit." He leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the quickly brightening sky. Fire kindled in his veins and it felt good. Dawn was a special time for firebenders; they felt more powerful and alive in those few minutes than at any other time of the day. The feel of his element awakening within his body was intense and a little bit erotic.

"What's with the look?" Mai quirked her eyebrows upward and gave her lover a nudge.

"I, I, um, really want to kiss you right now." Normally, despite their growing experience with each other, the prince would flush with embarrassment. But he was feeling confident, easy with himself; that combined with the spark of lust he felt pushed any discomfort to the background.

"So, what exactly are you waiting for?' Mai's lips quirked upward now and her heart began to pound with anticipation.

Zuko leaned in and kissed Mai, softly at first, his lips barely grazing hers. The contact was electric and Mai inched forward, eager for more. When they broke apart, she pulled the annoying satchel over her head, tossed it onto the dirt and snaked her arms around Zuko's neck. She climbed onto his lap and pressed herself into him, as close as she could get and he responded, thrusting his hips, telling her exactly what he wanted. Mai wanted it too, and as Zuko pressed her gently into the ground, she thought that they made a very good team indeed.

* * *

><p>After their lovemaking, it would have been all too easy to slip into sleep. Both Mai and Zuko were exhausted. She curled around his body like a contented cat, and felt her eyes begin to slip shut.<p>

"Mai, Uncle will be worried and I don't think is the best place to sleep." The prince kissed her head and uncoiled her arms from around him.

"It was a good enough place to make love," she moaned and reached out for his body.

Zuko flushed _this_ time. "Yeah, I know, but that's different. We were awake."

"Awake, yes, but the entire city could have been falling down around us and I wouldn't have noticed." She giggled at Zuko's reaction. He was adorably pink and rubbed at the back of his neck vigorously.

"You really liked it then?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, that's what I just said, Zuko." She grabbed the satchel and stood up reluctantly. "Here, give me your mask. We'd best stuff both of them in here."

And then they were on their way, walking back through the furthest reaches of the Lower Ring and to their neighborhood. As they approached the apartment block, both of them anticipating sleep now, Zuko caught a glimpse of someone, someone very familiar to him.

"Mai, is that…Jet?" He pointed across the street.

She followed his gaze and spotted the Freedom Fighter strolling along happily, a smile on his face, the ever present stalk of grass clenched between his teeth. "Oh, yeah, that's him. I wonder if Smellerbee and Longshot know he's out of prison."

"I wonder what's been done to him, what he remembers," Zuko whispered. "I don't want another fight."

"Judging by the look on his face, I'd say that you don't have to worry; it's like he's been neutered." Maybe that was the best way to describe the obvious change in the Freedom Fighter. It seemed, even from their vantage point across the street, that something inside Jet had been removed or buried, that inner spark that made each human being something special and unique. He looked like a shell now, a vapid, smiling shell. "Creepy," Mai stated and continued to walk.

Iroh was just on his way to work when Zuko and Mai ascended the stairs. He beamed at his nephew and Mai and relieved to have them both back safely and so soon, squeezed the air out of each.

"I do need to breathe, Iroh," Mai gasped. "We're fine, honestly."

"I thought that I would have to wait much longer. I'm so glad to see you. How did everything go? Was your…" he looked around, making certain that no nosy neighbors were listening in, "mission a success?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "We freed the animal."

"Ah, excellent; you both did a good thing. Now, get inside and sleep. You both look as though you might collapse here on the balcony. I will see you after work." He patted their shoulders next and practically shoved them inside the warm apartment.

"Oh, Uncle, we just saw Jet. He's out; I thought that you should know." Zuko shut the door, stepped into the tiny sitting room and dropped down onto the cushions. Mai followed and they were both asleep within seconds.

Outside, Iroh stroked his long, grey beard and looked thoughtful. "That's very interesting," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Ayaka watched with dull eyes as Long Feng paced, hands behind his back, around and around the table. She knelt on one of the cushions and methodically cracked with her fists nuts that were lined up neatly on the table. She picked the little bits of goodness out and popped them into her mouth, chewing methodically. Azula was deliberately keeping the Dai Li leader waiting. Long Feng knew it and could do nothing but roil.<p>

"How long does the** princess** usually take in the bath?" he asked disdainfully.

Ayaka shrugged and looked back down at her hazelnuts. They were more interesting than Long Feng. At least she could eat them.

"Aren't _you _full of information," the man continued. "And you're a scintillating conversationalist too. I can see why Azula keeps you around." His voice oozed sarcasm, and his expression was one of disgust.

The Bringer simply shrugged again, completely unaffected by the subtleties of mood or atmosphere.

"I hope you're not insulting my best weapon, besides myself, of course," Azula chastised Long Feng as she entered the room, fresh and pink looking from her extended bath. She wore a simple green tunic and pants and her brown hair hung loose down her back. Free of any adornment, her face suddenly looked her fourteen years. Her eyes, though, did not belong in that youthful face. They were sharp and intelligent and completely devoid of innocence.

"I was simply stating the obvious, Princess." He inclined his head a bit, a gesture of respect, though it almost killed him to do it. "I hope your bath was satisfactory."

"My bath is none of your business. Why did you request a meeting?"

Blunt and to the point; Long Feng could appreciate that, at least. "I have some news."

"Well, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Give me the news and go. If I need you for anything, I'll send for you." The princess was tapping her bare foot impatiently and she crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

Long Feng couldn't claim to know her well, but that stance was already familiar to him. It was time to move things along. "The Avatar's bison was set free early this morning. A pair of masked intruders used one of my agents to find out his location and took things from there. They forced him to bend an opening in the ceiling of its holding cell, and the beast flew off."

"Isn't that what we wanted anyway?" Azula inquired pointedly. "What's the problem? The little boy and his animal will be reunited. He'll have a way out of the city."

"Yes, that's true, princess. But I thought you wished to remain informed of everything." His green eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief.

"I don't care about whatever part of the city's criminal element decided to free the animal. They served our purpose. It's done. Have you sent a message to the Avatar and his companions yet?"

"No; I plan to send one tomorrow morning. I will invite them to my private office and give them their confiscated correspondence, with my apologies, of course." He snickered then, the idea very amusing to him.

Azula twisted her lips into a smirk. "Let me know when; I want to be there. I'm sure you've got a good hiding place for a Kyoshi Warrior, don't you?"

"I will send an escort for you and make sure you get there well ahead of the children. Finally, our plan is starting to take shape. It won't be long now, until Ba Sing Se is mine." His laughed outright, the sound deep and rich.

"_Ours_, Long Feng, the city will be ours." The princess couldn't let that slip go, though really it didn't matter. He would be dead soon enough and nothing he said would ever matter again. 'Little man,' Azula thought and suppressed a short, barking laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Miscalculation**

**_Chapter 17: Unexpected_**

Jet wrinkled his nose as he shoveled up ostrich horse droppings and dumped them into a cart. They would be hauled out to the agrarian ring and used as fertilizer. He'd only been working for an hour or so and he was already damp with sweat and disgustingly grimy. His water skin called to him, but it wasn't break time and his boss appeared to be one of those tough guys who wouldn't tolerate even the slightest deviation from instructions.

"Clean the entire stable; I don't want anything left on the floor. Then and only then can you have a break. And don't think I'm not watching." Jet recalled the large, perpetually angry looking man's instructions.

When he dumped the last bit of manure into the cart, he leaned his shovel against the wall and then joined it, reaching for the water skin that hung from a poorly hammered nail. He took a long draught and sighed. The water felt wonderful and his thirsty body craved more. Taking another swig, he ran a hand through his bushy brown hair. He searched inside his pockets next, looking for something; he wasn't quite certain what. When his fingers grazed the stalk of grass, he relaxed. That was what he needed. Popping it into his mouth, he began to chew thoughtfully and let his brown eyes close for just a moment.

Something was wrong with him, or different. Of that Jet was certain. He felt content enough most of the time and so very calm, as if nothing in the world could bother him ever again. Yet somehow he knew there were things lost to him, things on the fringes of his mind that he could no longer grasp. He would reach for them sometimes, but intense pain drove him back. He didn't want to hurt but he wanted to be whole. It was a dilemma that plagued him every time he stopped to think.

If someone were to ask the former Freedom Fighter to describe what he felt, Jet would reply that it was as if there were huge, gaping holes in his memory, whole chunks of his life erased. And he wondered; if they were gone, why was he aware of their absence, why did he mourn for them? Those thoughts made him ache inside and long for people and places he couldn't recall. Haunted, that was the word that best described his state of mind.

"Break time's over," his boss shouted from the alleyway. "Do the next stable now.'

Jet nodded and smiled and slung his water skin over his shoulder. "Yes, sir, right away."

* * *

><p>The following day, Mai and Zuko were ready for work again, not eager to be back at the teashop, but well rested enough to tolerate another day of drudgery. Yun shot them murderous glares all morning.<p>

"I thought you cleared it with him, Uncle. Why does Yun look so miserable?" Zuko wiped off a tray and placed it with the others. "Oh, and table three wants a lychee and a lemon peppermint."

"Let's just say that yesterday was rather hectic. Yun spilled three pots of tea, broke two cups and tripped more than once rushing to take orders. He's far better at counting the money than at serving customers. And it was busier than usual too. He missed you and Mai. Honestly, I don't know how he functioned before he hired the three of us." Iroh chuckled as he lifted the lid from one of his pots and sniffed. "Lychee's ready; that's good timing." He poured the two cups of tea and sent a muttering Zuko on his way.

He may have missed his servers but Yun's treatment of Mai and Zuko did nothing to reflect that. "No breaks today; that will make up for a little bit of the day you missed." He put a hand on Mai's shoulder and halted her progress. "Where are you heading off to? I just said no breaks today."

"I need to use the bathroom," Mai said slowly and with great emphasis.

"Can't you hold it until the shop closes?" He snapped the words out angrily and did not remove his hand from her shoulder.

"NO! And I think you would prefer I _not_ do my business here. That would not be good for _your_ business or your reputation in the community now would it?" She shrugged her shoulder hard, forcing his hand off, and went on her way.

Zuko gave Yun his own murderous look. "Keep your hands off my fiancée. She needs to use the bathroom; she's not trying to get out of work. And remember, the more tired we are from lack of breaks, the more mistakes we'll make."

"Oh, I give up; take your breaks. Use me, abuse me; I'm used to it." The proprietor threw his hands up into the air and walked off in a petulant huff.

"Tough day?" a familiar voice asked from the table near the door. "My boss is a bit of a slave driver too."

The Fire Nation prince turned to face the person who spoke. As he had suspected, it was Jet, but the Freedom Fighter appeared not to recognize Zuko. "Um, yeah, a tough day," he agreed. He couldn't help but stare at Jet curiously. "Can I help you?"

"I don't have a lot of time; I have to be back to work in twenty minutes. What tea do you recommend?" He was doing his own staring now, as if a memory was tickling the edges of his mind. "Have I been here before? I mean, do you recognize me, because this place seems sort of familiar."

Zuko gazed about the shop, unsure what to say. Was there any point in lying? Couldn't he give the guy half truths, enough to satisfy him? "Y, you came in here once or twice. We've met. My name is Li. And my Uncle Mushi, he makes the tea. Mai, she's my girlfriend, she works here too."

Jet nodded amicably enough. "I seem to be having issues with my memory. I feel sort of lost, or like parts of my life have gone missing. It's like I woke up with this job and this room I rent and don't remember getting either. And different things seem vaguely familiar. Maybe I'm sick or something."

"Let me get you some tea; the jasmine's good. I'll be back in a minute." He bolted for the kitchen, relieved to be out of Jet's sight. "Uncle," he hissed. "Jet's out there and he doesn't remember anything. It's creepy. And I need a cup of jasmine tea for him."

"Doesn't remember anything? I didn't realize the Dai Li's brainwashing techniques were that thorough. You pour his tea and bring it out. I want to have a look." Iroh wiped his hands off on his apron and walked out to the dining room.

"Jet, it's nice to see you again." Well that wasn't quite true. "Li tells me that you're memory is acting a bit funny."

"You could say that." The ruffian smiled lopsidedly. "I guess you're Mushi, then. You look sort of familiar too. And your nephew's scar, that's kind of hard to forget. How did he get that anyway?"

"You'll have to ask _him_ that; it's not my place to tell. But the story is intensely personal, and I would watch where you tread." Iroh's eyes were harder than usual now, his protective Uncle side in full force.

"Got it; don't discuss the scar. So, is my tea coming?" Jet began to fidget with the sleeve of his worn shirt. "I really need some new clothes."

Zuko appeared with the tea then and put it down in front of Jet. "That's one copper piece." Jet paid and gave Zuko a weak sort of smile. The prince hurried off to tend to other customers. He felt uncomfortable around this calm Jet.

"Well, I need to get back to the kitchen or Yun will have my head. Take care, young man and enjoy the tea." Iroh retreated too, noticeably relieved.

It was Mai who encountered him next, just as he was about to leave. The young woman stepped through the entranceway, almost bumping into him. He smiled and inclined his head a bit, as if trying to place her. "Hi." He stepped aside so that she could pass.

"Hello," Mai replied uneasily. She glided back toward the kitchen and retrieved her apron. Yun was on her almost immediately.

"That was an awfully long trip to the bathroom," he complained.

Mai fixed him with a cold stare. "Do you really want to know why it took so long? I could tell you; perhaps it has something to do with a woman's…"

The shop owner raised his hand and pink stained his wrinkled cheeks. "There's no need. Get back to work."

Smirking, Mai grabbed a cloth and began wiping down the tables.

* * *

><p>The little family, for that was they had surely become, ate dinner in the sitting room, all three lounging casually around their cheap little table. Iroh fussed over the young couple, pouring their tea and serving their stew. He was still feeling the relief of their safe return and genuinely wanted to pamper them a bit. Sometimes people needed that, whether they knew it or not. A little extra attention made people feel loved and cared for and secure.<p>

"More stew, Mai? It looks like you've lost a bit of weight, weight you didn't have to begin with, so eat up." He ladled some more of the savory dish into her bowl.

Mai smoothed down her robes, unconsciously feeling her slender frame beneath the cloth. Perhaps Iroh was right. She dug in with enthusiasm. Iroh was becoming more than a decent cook.

The former general gave Zuko a second helping next. "Nephew, I could say the same about you."

"Fine, fine," the prince grumbled but he finished it up without any protest.

"I was thinking," Iroh began after everyone had finished and they all sipped on their second cups of tea. "We should tell Smellerbee and Longshot about Jet. I think they have a right to know. They might run into him on their own and that would be quite a shock, especially given the state of his mind."

"Smellerbee will freak out; she still has a hero worship thing for Jet, despite everything he's done. And, it's like he's not even Jet anymore." Mai put her cup down and leaned comfortably into Zuko's chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly remembering that he and Mai were not alone, the prince shifted self consciously on his cushion.

"It's all right, Zuko. You can show Mai affection in front of me. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. He reached out and patted Zuko on the shoulder. "In fact, I enjoy seeing it. I'm so happy that you have Mai in your life."

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko said sheepishly, tightening his grip on Mai. She giggled and pressed herself further into him. "Mai and I could go see them now. They don't live too far away."

"I think that's a good idea. You two go. I'll clean up in here. But don't stay out too late. Work starts early." He shooed them out the door and then gathered up the dishes.

* * *

><p>The door opened a mere crack, as if Smellerbee was afraid of who or what might be on the other side. Or perhaps she was simply being cautious. Years of living in the woods, up in the trees, high above everyone else, had left her and Longshot, and Jet too, unprepared for city life. As the days passed, the young people grew more accustomed to the noise and crowding and bustle of the city, the flamboyance of it compared to the forest, and the rules that they needed to live by. The forest and their tree house were fading slowly from memory and Smellerbee hated that. Longshot hated it too. But try as they might to keep those places clear and sharp in their minds, they were sepia images now, faded and brown looking. More than anything, Smellerbee feared that one day the memories would be almost completely gone.<p>

"We need to talk," Mai stated abruptly. "It's important."

The fourteen year old girl, free of face paint now, and more feminine looking than Mai had ever seen her, glanced quickly over her shoulder to Longshot. After a moment she nodded and stepped aside, letting Mai and Zuko in.

"We still don't have real seats," she apologized, gesturing to the plethora of green cushions piled on the floor. "Actually, we don't have much of anything."

Their apartment was tiny and rough looking, with a galley kitchen and a sitting room where they both slept _and_ lived.

"We don't have them either," Mai replied and sat down beside the archer. "There's hardly room for seats anyway."

Zuko, still silent, took a seat on Mai's other side while Smellerbee sat down across from them all. "So, what's up? You guys look so serious."

Mai and Zuko exchanged a look, deciding who would speak. Brevity and conciseness seemed best, so it was Mai who began. "Jet's out of prison," she stated bluntly, stopping to let that monumental bit of news sink in for a bit. Smellerbee's already large eyes widened even more and she reached across the distance for Longshot's hand. He took it and squeezed, his own eyes unreadable.

"What, where, why hasn't he looked for us?" Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"He might not remember you, Smellerbee. I think whatever the Dai Li did, it was really bad, severe I mean." Mai braced herself for the flood of words she knew would come.

"How can he not remember _us_? We're family; we lived together, fought together, did everything together. How could he forget us, Mai? What did he say? What did he look like? Where was he?" Her voice was pleading now, almost desperate.

Mai shrugged and looked down at her imperfect nails, sighing inwardly at their lack of polish. Though expected, Smellerbee's outburst was still disquieting. "Um, well, he came into the tea shop. He ordered tea. We all looked familiar and so did the shop but he couldn't actually remember us. That's about it, really."

"That's it! Why didn't you tell him about us? Why didn't you send him here or ask him about what happened, where he was? You just let him go and you don't know where he lives or if he works or anything." The Freedom Fighter was shrieking now. Longshot gave her hand another squeeze and then stood up from the cushions, going to the distraught girl and putting an arm around her. She wept then, unabashedly.

Zuko squirmed on his cushion, looking intensely ill at ease while Mai gazed anywhere but at Smellerbee and Longhsot. In a space as small as the apartment, that was no easy feat. When the girl had cried herself out, she used her used her ragged sleeves to wipe her eyes and then took several deep breaths. There was silence then.

Clearing his throat a few times, the prince shot his lover a glance and then broke the quiet. "Um, Smellerbee, I know he works. He mentioned a boss who was a slave driver. And the place must be close to the tea shop, because he didn't have a lot of time. Oh, and he didn't have his swords. I thought that was strange."

"We'll have to look around then, Longshot; tomorrow during our lunch, okay. We'll find him, won't we?" She snuffled and buried her head into his chest.

"We'll keep our eyes open too," Mai offered. "If he comes into the tea shop again, we'll let him know that people are looking for him. And we'll tell him where you live."

"Okay; look I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. I was upset. Thanks for letting us know about Jet." Smellerbee tried on a feeble smile. It stuck and she widened it. "He's alive at least, right? And that means we might be able to fix him."

"We'll help him," Longshot said. His voice was scratchy and rough from disuse, but it was determined too.

Mai's mouth fell open and she began to slide off her cushion. Grabbing hold of Zuko's arm, she stopped her fall.

"He _can_ talk," Smellerbee rasped. "He just hasn't, for a long time."

"Oh," both Mai and Zuko responded. It wasn't difficult to figure out when Longshot had decided to silence his voice and communicate through other means instead.

Suddenly there was nothing much to say. The quiet hung heavily over all four of the young people and Mai, ever pragmatic, decided it was time to leave. "We'll go now. Mushi's expecting us."

"Yeah," Smellerbee agreed and walked them to the door. "Thanks, Li. Thanks, Mai."

As soon as the couple was gone, she ran back to Longshot and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He's really back," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Mai walked home hand in hand, not saying much and not really paying attention to their surroundings. So Ty Lee and Jin were almost upon the couple before either of them noticed.<p>

"Mai," the grey eyed girl squealed, clapping her hands together and grinning from ear to ear. "It's been a few days. How are you? And hi, Li." She gave Zuko a warm smile. Her friend tugged on her thick brown braids and stared down at the ground. She looked as though she had been caught doing something inappropriate. "Jin and I are just out for a walk. It gets crowded in her house and it's nice to have privacy sometimes."

"The city is hardly private," Mai drawled, glancing at the crowds of people that surged on either side of them. She wondered what they needed privacy for; girl talk?

"Well, there aren't nosy twins and nosy parents, that's what I mean," Ty Lee explained.

Finally finding her voice, Jin said her hellos. "How's the tea shop these days?" she asked politely.

"It's busy and Yun's a jerk." Mai summed up her feelings concisely.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jin kept giving Ty Lee furtive little looks, and Mai noticed that she had hardly given Zuko a glance. Something was up.

"We're having lots of fun at the market," Ty Lee enthused. "Jin's dad is great to work for and sharing a room with Jin is working out _really _well."

Zuko's fingers tightening around her wrist almost hurt and Mai shot him a dark glare. What she saw in his face surprised her. Even Zuko had caught the heavy innuendo in Ty Lee's voice. Meanwhile, the Earth Kingdom girl's face was getting redder by the second. Mai almost felt bad for her.

"Yeah, that's great, Ty Lee. Look, Mai and I need to get home. Mushi's waiting and he gets upset if we're late." He gave Mai's wrist a gentler pinch this time, hoping for her confirmation.

"It's true; he gets upset. Come by the teashop sometime." She was being pulled forward by a very distressed looking Zuko now.

"Yeah, we can go out or something," Ty Lee called after them. She looked at Jin then and shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

"I am," Jin declared. "And I know the perfect spot."

They darted off down the street giggling, and disappeared into the throngs of Ba Sing Se's poorest.

"I _knew_ they were holding hands the other day," Zuko blurted out as soon as their friends were out of earshot.

"Oh, Zuko, I think they're doing a _little _bit more than that." Mai couldn't help but smirk and she enjoyed the shocked look on her boyfriend's face as his mind processed things. Happiness for Ty Lee filled her too. She deserved someone decent and Jin seemed like a kind girl, someone who would treat Ty Lee well.

"Oh, oh, you mean…like when we….ohhh, "the prince turned scarlet then and suddenly found the street extremely interesting. He fiddled with his sash and for some reason couldn't meet Mai's eyes. "Have you ever? I mean, have you thought about, you know…." He jerked his thumb backwards, indicating the direction Ty Lee and Jin had gone.

Mai snickered. She considered teasing Zuko, but in the end figured_ that_ wasn't a particularly bright idea. His ego was fragile enough. "No, I haven't, and I don't want to." She tugged him off to the side of the street and into a quieter corner. Putting her finger underneath his chin, she forced his gaze upward. "You're all I need and all I want, Zuko."

"Are you sure?" The prince hated his vulnerability, hated that he needed Mai's reassurance that he was enough to make her happy.

She kissed him instead of answering, a sweet kiss, slow and lingering. It left Zuko breathless and longing for more. He reached out for her, forgetting momentarily that they were on a very public street.

"We need to get home, Zuko," She moved her lips upward, tickling his fire ravaged ear with her soft breath. "Your uncle is waiting."

That was a good thought too; someone was waiting for their arrival. Someone cared enough to worry. Suddenly Mai felt very warm and it wasn't from Ba Sing Se's persistent heat.

* * *

><p>Princess Azula and Ayaka hunkered down behind a large cabinet in Long Feng's office. That damnable green light was everywhere and it made Azula irrationally angry. What was wrong with good old fashioned fire? She longed to make a flame in her palm, toss it at the Dai Li leader and then make another one, this one to burn his office to the ground. She watched as the Avatar and his little group of admirers filed into the office, obviously surprised to be there, and even more surprised by Long Feng's congeniality.<p>

"I should have given you these letters before," he apologized, voice honey smooth and sweet. "I've recently had a change of heart, an epiphany, if you will, and have consequently decided to change my ways. You've been reunited with your bison, I hear. It was I who arranged to have it released."

The Water Tribe boy snorted suspiciously and questioned Long Feng. Why would Long Feng change now when all the power was in his hands? Why didn't he ask them to come get the bison, instead of randomly releasing him? He was cynical, a good judge of character, something like Mai. Azula could appreciate that in anyone, even a lowly peasant. The Avatar pacified the older boy. He was ecstatic to have his animal friend back and kept stroking his other pet, an annoying lemur that chittered and chattered and picked at everything. And he constantly flashed a ridiculously happy smile that reminded the princess of Ty Lee's. Now she was becoming agitated, thinking about her betrayers. That desire to burn came back. She clenched her fists tightly by her sides and breathed in deeply, calming her nerves. The earthbending girl cocked her head as if listening closely to something. She asked Long Feng if there was someone else in the room. He denied it, of course, but Azula figured the girl didn't believe him.

The leader of the Dai Li handed out their correspondence next, looking like a father giving out birthday gifts to his children. Suspicions were forgotten as they read and genuine excitement filled the air of the room. The Avatar had a standing invitation with some guru in the Eastern Air Temple. The Water Tribe siblings knew where there father was and wanted to visit with him and the Earth Kingdom brat's mother was waiting for her somewhere in the city. Their attentions would be diverted. They would be split up, not nearly as powerful. Azula smiled evilly.

"As a show of good faith, to prove my sincerity, I will give you what you asked for when you originally came to Ba Sing Se."

Three looked up from their scrolls while the blind one let out a huff of air, making the thick fringe of black hair on her forehead move about. Mai had black bangs too and why was she being reminded off those traitors everywhere she turned? Had Long Feng something to do with it? No, he was clever, in a pedestrian sort of way, but not brilliant enough to pull something like that off.

"I will take you to see King Kuei."

A series of exclamations, loud and confused filled the chamber next. The princess wanted to cover her ears against the piercing noise then wanted to slap Ayaka for being so damn complacent. She watched as the cheery little group left, Long Feng last, turning his head to take a look around the room, before closing the door with finality.

It had all been arranged beforehand. Another Dai Li agent entered Long Feng's impressively sized office through a side door, gestured to the princess and Ayaka, both decked out in their confiscated Kyoshi Warrior garb, and then led them to the throne room. Once again, they watched and listened as the Avatar and his friends talked, this time to the Earth King himself, an ineffective looking young man, who seemed unusually happy to have guests. Was he that pathetic and that isolated? Azula covered her mouth as she stood off to the side, behind a large grouping of pillars. She wanted to laugh now, not from any purity of feeling but because of a cruel sort of pleasure she derived from the Earth King's obvious impotence.

Long Feng introduced the group to the king and the monarch welcomed them warmly. He sat forward in his green throne, in the green throne room and listened attentively to their tale of war and terror at the hands of the Fire Nation. The eyes behind his tiny spectacles grew larger and larger and his expression grew more and more serious. It was as if he expected Long Feng to contradict everything, tell him that perhaps it was a joke or a dramatic performance of some kind.

But the Dai Li leader stood aside, nodding occasionally, his hands behind his back. He did not rescue Kuei. He did not make everything better. The war was real and it was happening outside the walls of his city as he sat idly on his throne, his pet bear Bosco snoring deeply beside him.

"All of this news is so sudden and so shocking," he breathed out in a tremulous voice. "And it's been going on for one _hundred_ years? I simply didn't know! I've never left Ba Sing Se. In fact, I've never left the palace grounds. No one ever told me. I've never heard mention of any war ever."

The Water Tribe boy nodded and stroked his chin as if trying to look like a sophisticated man rather than a barbarian. His sister, the waterbender, got all passionate and intense and talked about devastation and Air Nomads and cruelty at the hands of Azula's nation. It was interesting to see how the rabble viewed the greatest nation in the world; suitably they feared and loathed the Fire Nation. That was all Azula could ask for really.

"We have a plan," the boy dressed in blue blurted out next. "And we want your help." He moved closer to the Earth King, utterly disrespectful of the fact he was royalty.

But Azula could understand that. The simpering weakling who had sat on the throne for how many years now was nothing but a pathetic puppet, a useless figurehead, a little boy, innocent and wide eyed. This plan, however, the princess was very keen on hearing about that.

"There's going to be an eclipse this summer. There was one years ago too. The Fire Nation called it the darkest day in their history. And do you know why?"

Kuei shook his head. He really didn't know much of anything. That was becoming more and more apparent as this bizarre meeting progressed.

"I'll tell you why," the Water Tribe boy continued. "Firebenders can't bend during an eclipse. So that's the perfect time to invade the capitol, don't you think. But we can't do it alone. We need the help of the Earth Kingdom. You've got the manpower that we don't. So, will you help us?"

The king turned to Long Feng out of years of habit, waiting for the Dai Li leader's feedback and help.

But Long Feng smiled an oily sort of smile and shook his head. "You're the king; make a decision. You'll need to get used to doing that." He chuckled to himself, careful to keep the laugh very, very quiet. Kuei would not be making any decisions after this one. But the Avatar and his friends needed to believe the little charade.

"Well," Kuei mused. "I think this whole war is terrible and it needs to end. You have my backing and my support and whatever resources you might need. Perhaps my trusted generals can come up with a plan. Yes, that's a good idea. I'll let them know about everything." He seemed pleased with himself, almost proud. That might have been the first decision he had ever made in his life.

From her hiding spot, Azula could barely contain her glee. Oh, this was sweet indeed. Kuei would soon learn just what was in store for his city. Long Feng would soon be dead and she'd been forewarned about this great invasion plan. Father would be pleased, very pleased about that.

The peasants proceeded to argue then about who would travel to their father's location and who would stay with the generals to help plan the invasion. This was unexpected. One of the siblings would be staying behind in the city, and would be hanging about the palace. There had to be a way to make that advantageous. Oh, of course; the girl, for she was the one remaining in Ba Sing Se, could be used to lure the Avatar back, once the city was in Azula's hands. Then she could battle the child, defeat him and go home doubly triumphant.

While Azula thought, Long Feng escorted the group to the door, closed it behind them and then beckoned to Azula and Ayaka.

"You have more guests, King Kuei." He tucked his hands inside his sleeves and bowed his head with feigned respect. His long braid fell forward and Long Feng took the opportunity to grin. Raising his head again, he presented Azula and Ayaka.

"Who are these colourfully painted young ladies? How quaint!" the king exclaimed.

Ayaka began to spin her naginata. She could practically smell blood. The princess, naturally, did the talking.

"Well, King Kuei, these robes and this face paint are part of our disguise. We took them from a group of Kyoshi Warriors, after killing one of them, and capturing the rest. You see, we're not from the Earth Kingdom. We're from the Fire Nation." Azula let out a horrible sounding cackle and the young monarch blanched.

"What is she talking about, Long Feng? Did you know about this, this …." He couldn't find the words. But he stood up from the throne and approached Azula, a faintly determined expression on his face.

"Oh he knew, all right. Long Feng has betrayed you and your city, your nation even. How does that make you feel?" She smiled crookedly, flashing perfect teeth and waited for the king's reply.

"Is that true, Long Feng? You let the enemy into our city? I thought that you loved Ba Sing Se?" He sounded so utterly destroyed and broken and that excited Azula.

Long Feng laughed heartily. "Yes, it's true. And we plan to take over the city completely. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation will go home, leaving some soldiers behind, of course, and I will rule absolutely."

The princess darted ahead quickly, a blue flame blazing in her palm. She played with the fire, made it dance around Long Feng's head. "It's terrible, isn't it, King Kuei. Wouldn't you like Long Feng to pay for his betrayal?"

"I, I'm not sure, I…" he was spluttering now, almost incapable of speech. How had such an ordinary day become so quickly nightmarish?

For his part, Long Feng stood transfixed by the fire, mouth agape, unable to bend. He wondered too how a promising day had gone so very wrong. His fate, it seemed, was sealed. All that remained was the mystery as to the method of his death.

"Well,_ I_ think betrayal is unforgiveable." Azula was not thinking of Long Feng. "And I think death is the _only_ suitable penalty. Ayaka, go ahead." The princess moved aside to let the older girl work.

"Wh, what? You can't…" Kuei began.

The Bringer, her muddy eyes filled with blood lust, certainly didn't listen to the young king. She continued to swing her weapon, and then with one smooth motion, sliced the Dai Li leader open from throat to navel. As his insides spilled out and his green robes turned red, Kuei shrieked, and ran toward the door, horror in his eyes. Bosco, roused from his slumber, sniffed the air and growled. He lumbered down the steps after his master and best friend.

"Not so quickly," Azula sneered. She waved fire in front of the bear. It backed up, frightened by the flames.

"Bosco!" Kuei cried. "You leave him alone."

"If you want the bear to live, you had better get back here," the princess called. "Ayaka, your naginata will take care of the animal, won't it?"

The Bringer smiled tightly and nodded. With slumped shoulders and tears in his eyes, Kuei walked back towards the throne.

"Smart move," Azula praised hollowly. "Now, sit down. We have some things to discuss."


	19. Chapter 19

**Miscalculation**

**_Chapter 18: Possibilities_**

Long Feng's glassy green eyes stared up at the throne room's ceiling. The gore from his abdomen and chest had oozed onto the carpeting beneath his body. It was beginning to dry now and turn a rusty brown colour. King Kuei couldn't look. He sat trembling on the steps, both arms wrapped around Bosco, his face buried in the bear's thick brown coat.

Princess Azula had taken his throne. She perched upon the ancient seat, looking far too comfortable for Kuei's liking. The Dai Li, who had been hovering all about the throne room, stood in neat rows and looked to the young woman for instructions. They had accepted her as their leader without question. She was stronger than Long Feng; she had defeated him, outwitted him, therefore she was most suited to rule them. It didn't matter that she was Fire Nation.

The monster that had gutted Long Feng was completely unfazed by the violence she had committed. She gazed off into the distance, her face empty of anything human. But there was something animalistic in her expression; it was like a primal hunger, the desire to kill again. Every few minutes she stared down at Long Feng's corpse and smiled a horrible smile. She was very pleased with her work.

When Kuei finally gathered the courage to pull his head away from Bosco's side, his eyes met the Bringer's and he sucked in his breath. He hadn't known people like her existed. He hadn't realized such horrors took place in the world. And how he loathed himself now, how he hated his ignorance and stupidity and his ineffectiveness; he made a vow to himself then. Should he ever regain the rule of Ba Sing Se, he would be a strong leader, a just leader, a man who knew all that went on in his city. He would read and he would talk to other rulers and he would travel, educating himself about the world. Kuei wondered though, if he would ever get the opportunity.

"You like that bear, don't you?" Azula's mocking words cut through his thoughts like a knife through a tender piece of meat.

His only answer was to wrap his arms protectively around the beast's neck and glare bravely at the Fire Nation princess.

She sneered at him and made a tiny blue flame that seemed to hover above the palm of her hand. "I'll bet you would do anything to protect it, wouldn't you?"

The king's lip quivered now and hot, stinging tears filled his eyes. She was right. He would. Bosco had been a constant in his life, his one source of companionship from the time of his youth. The bear went everywhere with him. Kuei wasn't so oblivious that he didn't hear the whispered remarks about his oddness or quirkiness, as some called it more kindly. Animals were not supposed to attend parties and important functions, but Bosco did. A king should be looking for a queen but Kuei was not. He would hang on to the bear with everything he had.

"Don't worry; the bear will live as long as you go along with my plans and act your part. Even a simpleton like you should be able to manage." Azula laughed cruelly.

Kuei had finally found his voice. It was tremulous and weak, but it worked. "What is it you'll have me do?" He adjusted his glasses and peered at the princess, leaving one hand on Bosco.

"Pretend as though nothing has changed." Azula imagined now watching Ayaka and the Dai Li reel in Kuei's Council of Five, slaughter them one by one, maybe in front of Kuei, maybe not. The fool might not be able to function after that. "When I ask you to summon the waterbending girl, I want you to do it, no questions asked."

"Will, will you hurt her?" Kuei asked.

"Now, _why_ would I do that?" The princess linked her fingers together and rested her chin atop them.

Kuei didn't think that Azula or the Bringer needed a reason other than whim to kill. But he had no choice really, other than to believe her. "All right; I'll summon her when you ask me to."

"Good boy; and when she comes, you'll talk with her happily about this invasion plan. I don't want her to suspect anything. That's all." She pointed at two Dai Li officers and they escorted Kuei and Bosco out of the throne room and to his quarters. "Everything is working out as planned," she declared to no one in particular. "It's been almost too easy."

* * *

><p>Smellerbee stepped into the weapons shop, every last bit of money she had saved tucked into her pocket. She'd been all over the Lower Ring looking for a pair of twin hooks for Jet. But they were nowhere to be found. So she and Longshot had taken the train to the Middle Ring, hoping for better luck.<p>

"I'm getting just a little bit frustrated," the girl rasped as she searched the shop unsuccessfully.

Longshot nodded. His brown eyes were full of sympathy. He was tired of looking and wondered too, whether a familiar weapon would even jog Jet's memory. It was worth a try, though, he supposed. They hadn't spoken with him yet or even seen him. Their former leader hadn't been back to the tea shop and they still had not found his place of work. Li and Mai had promised to keep an eye out for Jet and would let them know immediately should they encounter him again. It was a strange feeling, to know that Jet was out of prison, physically fine, yet not really Jet anymore, and definitely not looking for his old friends.

"Nothing," Smellerbee growled. "Excuse me," she said to the shop's proprietor. "Do you know anyone who carries twin hooks? It's really important that we find a pair."

"Why would a young, um, lady like you need a weapon like that? Are they for your silent friend here?" He grinned toothily and pointed at Longshot. The archer glared icily and the storeowner looked away.

"They're for a friend, a gift; he's always wanted a pair. So do you know anything or not?" Smellerbee was getting angry now.

"Well now, let me think for a minute. There's no need to get upset, little lady." He tapped one thick finger on the counter top and pushed his lips out comically. Smellerbee tapped her foot in time with him, crossed her arms over her chest and glared. She did not appreciate being called 'little lady'. "There _is _Ping; he has an impressive collection of weapons. In fact, he comes here quite often, looking for something different."

"Does this Ping have a shop?" Smellerbee demanded.

"Oh, no, he's just a collector. But I can give you his address. Maybe if you ask real nice, he'll let you look at what he's got." The proprietor pulled out a torn bit of scroll, dipped a worn out looking brush into an almost empty pot of ink and scribbled down the address. "Here; that's the best I can do for you. Good luck."

With a heavy sigh, Smellerbee took the proffered bit of paper, grunted a brusque thank you and left the shop. After half an hour of wandering unsuccessfully about the Middle Ring looking for the address, Longshot suggested seeking help. The girl consented quickly, despite her pride; she was tired now and they had work very early the next morning. And knowing Jet was close by, perhaps just down the street from where she and Longshot lived or worked, yet so far out of reach saddened her terribly. Sadness was exhausting too.

A kindly older woman was sweet enough to actually accompany them to the address. "I'm going in that general direction anyway," she explained. She pointed out the house, wished the pair luck and went on her way.

"Yeah, she _was_ really nice, Longshot. Too bad everyone isn't like that." With a little bit of trepidation, the girl, dressed in her best new clothes, a far cry from the outfit she had worn in the forest for years, knocked on the door. They stood back and waited.

A few minutes later, a middle aged man, well dressed, with spectacles and a large ring on his left hand, pulled the door open. Spotting the young pair, he stared curiously before speaking. "Is there something I can help you with? I don't know you, do I?"

"Um, no sir; we were told that you might have a pair of twin hook swords we can buy. They're for a friend and he really, really wants them." Smellerbee smiled brightly, hoping to charm the man.

"Hmm, must have been Gui; come on inside. I'll show you what I've got." He stood aside and allowed the pair in, keeping a sharp eye on both, though. "Follow me." They walked along a series of corridors, passing several interesting looking rooms along the way, until they arrived at a back room filled with weapons of every kind, all beautifully displayed.

"Not too many people use the twin hooks. Why is your friend interested in a pair? Is he a collector like I am?" Ping strolled through the room, reached upward and took a pair of the needed swords off the wall. "I have these. They're in perfect condition, hardly used." Carefully, he handed them off to Smellerbee.

Her huge eyes lit up. "Wow, they're amazing! How much?" There was no sense in getting their hopes up. Most likely the swords would be too expensive anyway.

Ping rubbed his chin and looked thoughtfully at Smellerbee. "How much money do you_ have_?"

Fishing out a bunch of coins from her pocket, the girl deposited them on the nearest table. "That's everything we've got." Smellerbee realized that she should have held some of it back, but she didn't want to play games. She just wanted the damn swords for Jet. She wanted _Jet _back.

"Well, let's see here," Ping mused, counting out the money. He separated five coins from the pile. "These will do."

Even Longshot's eyes popped open. Ping had taken a nominal fee for the twin hooks. "Um, are you sure; that's an awfully good price for those swords?" Smellerbee was excited now and her hands trembled as she handled the swords again.

"Take the deal before I change my mind," Ping admonished. Then with more kindness, he put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I can see that these swords are very important to you, more so than to me. It makes me happy to help you out. And I'll run across another set one day. You take them to your friend and make sure he enjoys them." He scooped up the rest of the money and handed it back to Smellerbee. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you," the girl said softly and the archer gave Ping a grateful look.

"You're very welcome. Take good care of yourselves." He shut the door and the Freedom Fighters headed to the train station, more eager than ever to find their leader.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely evening for the Lower Ring, cooler than usual and with a bit of a breeze. Mai and Zuko walked the streets aimlessly, just glad to be moving and outside of their apartment. Iroh was busy with his pai sho club and wouldn't be back for a few hours yet. They had eaten dinner together before he left, but Mai was craving something sweet.<p>

"How about we finally try that coffee shop?" Zuko suggested. "I'm sure they serve cakes and other sweets too."

"I like that idea," Mai agreed, tucking her arm in his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

They headed to Chow's Café, found a table and ordered a cup of coffee each, with cream, along with moon cakes, the café's specialty. The smell of brewing coffees was rich and strong and Zuko found himself anticipating his very first cup.

"Not feeling guilty and traitorous?" Mai asked with a wicked smirk and a gentle kick beneath the table.

"_Yes_," the prince hissed. "But I want to try the coffee anyway." He looked about then as if expecting to see his Uncle Iroh walk by the patio they sat on. "I wonder if Uncle's pai sho club is nearby."

Mai chuckled, and almost wished that the old man would happen by. The expression on Zuko's face would undoubtedly be priceless. "I don't know. He's awfully secretive about that whole thing, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he is; I still believe it all has something to do with the Order of the White Lotus. I mean, why wouldn't there be members here in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko sat back a bit as the pretty and buxom waitress served their coffee and cake. She made a point of giving Zuko the once over, but her back stiffened once she felt Mai's glare bore into it. Mai was pleased that her lover never even noticed the woman. He was too busy sniffing his cup of coffee and reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"Enjoy," the server said blandly and left.

"Oh, I _will_," the black haired young woman replied, and gazed at Zuko appreciatively. He was, naturally, oblivious to the bit of female sparring that had just gone on.

The prince took a sip and let the creamy brown liquid swirl across his tongue. His eyes popped open a bit. It was nothing like tea at all. It didn't soothe but stimulated instead. "Try it, Mai. It's, um, well, it's different."

She took a sip too and grimaced. It was harsh tasting, strong and slightly bitter. Mai reached for a moon cake next and took a big bite. It was rich and sweet and negated the awful taste of the coffee. "Great cakes, but the coffee is terrible."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Mai." Iroh put a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "So temptation was too much, was it?"

Mai almost knocked her cup over. She was usually better about sensing people around her. It seemed that Iroh could be stealthy when it suited too. "We wondered if you might walk by," she finally blurted out. "It was _Zuko'_s idea, coming here."

"Hey," the prince protested. "You agreed willingly enough. And I didn't hear you say 'no' to the coffee."

"Now, now, let's not argue over a cup of inferior swill." Iroh picked up Mai's cup and sniffed. "Ugh, that's terrible. There's no subtlety. It hits you over the head like a bag of hammers. May I, Mai?" He pointed to the moon cake and she nodded. Breaking off a piece, he stuffed it into his mouth. "Mmm, now _that_ I like; I'll have to try making them."

"Are you heading home now?" Zuko asked. "How was your pai sho?" He pushed the coffee off to the side and picked up his own moon cake. "That _is _good. Mai, do you want more?"

"I am on my way home and you should be following shortly. Yun doesn't appreciate latecomers or tired employees," Iroh reminded them.

Mai rolled her eyes and put a protective hand over the remainder of her cake. "He doesn't appreciate anything but money. Not that money's bad or anything. And yes, Zuko, you can buy me more of these." She finished off the moon cake and licked her lips suggestively, trying to make sure that Iroh couldn't see.

Zuko's body reacted immediately as Mai knew it would. He closed his eyes and focused for a few moments, giving himself time to cool down before he got up to buy the cakes. "See you at home, Uncle."

"Goodbye, nephew; enjoy the rest of your evening." He bent down and leaned in close to Mai. "You play him much better than I play the sungi horn. And _I'm_ pretty good." With another pat to her shoulder, the former general left.

* * *

><p>The little box stuffed full of moon cakes hung by a string from Zuko's wrist. Mai held on to his other hand and the two made their way home at a leisurely pace.<p>

"Thanks, for getting the cakes," Mai said, bumping her hip into his.

Zuko smiled one of those blindingly bright smiles that he reserved especially for Mai, a smile that lit up his entire face, rather than simply moving his lips upward. They were rare and the fact that he saved them for _her_ made Mai feel special. She liked that feeling and she had to smile back.

"You're welcome." He pressed down lightly on her fingers, letting her know how much he cared.

Mai looked especially pretty, with her long, luscious black hair falling down her back, only a tiny green pin decorating it. Her robes were simple, a soft green and white, but the cut flattered her shape and the material clung in all the right places. She was otherwise unadorned, no jewelry and no makeup and she was perfect. Knowing what lay underneath the layers of cloth made sneaking glances at her all the more exciting. Mai could feel the heat in his looks and her cheeks turned that pretty pink Zuko loved so much.

"Maybe I should get a portrait done," Mai drawled. "That way you could stare at me all the time." There was no bite to her words and Zuko only chuckled. She purposely banged into him again, the extra contact making the fire build in her own veins. She might not be a firebender and she might be quiet, but Mai was passionate about those things and people she cared about, few though they both were.

"That's a great idea," Zuko replied jokingly. "I could carry it in my bag or stuff it into my robes. It would have to be one of those miniatures, though." He dipped his head down and snuck a kiss.

Mai gave him a playful swat and they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>The couple was only a few streets over from their dingy apartment block when they spotted Jet.<p>

"Damn," Mai cursed. "We promised to drag him to see Smellerbee and Longshot. We'd better talk to him."

Zuko called out to the former Freedom Fighter. His tone was less than enthusiastic. He really didn't want to talk to or see Jet. The prince kept expecting the young man's memory to suddenly return and his anger too. He didn't feel like fighting the guy again. But Jet waved, took the grass stalk from his mouth, and shouted out a cheerful greeting.

"Hi, Li and hi, Mai; I'm glad I ran into you. Sorry I haven't been back to the tea shop. My boss has been a real miserable jerk lately." He smiled sheepishly at them and ran a hand through his thick mound of hair.

"Like we care," Mai muttered under her breath. But still she felt a certain amount of sympathy for the boy; no one deserved to have their memories, their life taken away from them. No matter how tragic and painful Jet's background, it was what had made the young man and he would never be whole again without that returned to him. "Look, Jet, there are some people looking for you, your friends. We know them; Smellerbee and Longshot." She paused, waiting to see if perhaps the names nudged something in Jet's mind. But he only shrugged and smiled once again. "Okay, well, we promised them that if we saw you, we'd bring you to their apartment."

"It's close by," Zuko added. "And they're really worried about you." It would be sort of a relief to pawn the former Freedom Fighter off on his friends. It was too strange talking to this pacifistic, mellow Jet. It made Zuko squirm.

"How do I know that you're taking me to see friends?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and suddenly the old Jet, the real Jet stood before them. The brief transformation was remarkable.

Mai rolled her eyes and gave Zuko's hand a tug. She wanted to get going. There were more moon cakes to eat and she wanted a bit more alone time with her lover before they had to retire for the night. "Where do you_ think_ we'd be taking you?"

"Uh, I dunno; not sure where that came from. I suppose that I've got nothing to lose. Let's go." He waited for Zuko and Mai to lead the way and then followed along.

It was only minutes before they arrived at Smellerbee's. Mai knocked on the door, paused and then knocked again. She heard movement inside and soon the girl opened the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

Longshot, forever watchful and vigilant, glided into the empty space beside his friend and looked across at Mai. His gaze was always unnervingly intense. Mai found herself wishing he would speak more frequently.

"We ran in to Jet. He's here with us. We promised….."

Smellerbee didn't wait for Mai to finish her sentence. She pushed the older and taller girl aside, almost barreled into Zuko, then skidded to a stop on the street, right in front of Jet. "It _is _you," she declared. Eyes shiny with tears, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Not caring whether he knew her or not, Smellerbee buried her head into his chest and wept. "We missed you, Jet," she said, her raspy voice thick with emotion.

Mai and Zuko exchanged looks with Longhsot. This reunion was a private one. He was grateful for their help, but it was time for them to leave. Finding each other's hands once again, Mai and Zuko walked toward home.

* * *

><p>Jet awkwardly patted the girl's back but he did not know her. Nothing was familiar, not her voice, nor the smell or feel of her. She was a stranger to him and it broke his heart. Jet wanted so badly to recall something, anything about these people. He shut his eyes tight and thought as hard as he could. But all the thinking in the world would make no difference. "I'm so sorry," he finally croaked, gently prying Smellerbee's arms from around him. "But I have no idea who you are or him either." He pointed to Longshot. Both sets of brown eyes were full of sorrow, Longshot's for what he knew and Jet's for what he didn't.<p>

"It's okay, it's okay," Smellerbee assured Jet. "Look, would you come inside for awhile? We have something for you and we could tell you about your past, all that we know anyway. Maybe it would help." She was pleading now and a part of Smellerbee hated that. But the stronger part didn't care. She would do all that she could, all that it took to get their Jet back. The young man standing in front of them looked like Jet and his voice was the same, but his stance, his swagger and all his confidence were gone. The anguish and the anger were too, leaving an almost empty husk that once contained a vibrant person, one with issues, but a complete person nonetheless.

"Um, sure, I guess that would be okay." He trailed behind the pair, observing them both carefully; still nothing.

Inside the tiny apartment, Smellerbee put on a pot of tea. She fussed a bit, arranging the cushions and getting the cups and tray ready before sitting down with the two men. "Oh, wait, how could I forget?" The girl jumped up and went to a small closet. She pulled out a pair of twin hook swords and handed them to Jet. "Here," she urged, thrusting them into his hands when he hesitated.

"I don't understand. What would I want these for?" He examined them closely, his interest piqued, despite himself. They were lovely and felt right in his hands. He hefted one up, and moved it a bit. Then he stood with one sword in each hand. It must have been his body's memory rather than his mind's but suddenly Jet knew what to do with the swords. He closed his eyes and made a smooth series of movements, keeping the vicious weapons close to his body. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Do you understand _now_?" Smellerbee asked. The hope in her voice was so fragile. Longshot felt himself shattering.

"They, these, what do you call them? They feel right in my hands." A smile played at the corner of Jet's mouth and his eyes sparkled with a genuine delight that he couldn't recall ever feeling.

"They're called twin hook swords and you owned a pair before, before you were taken away. But you don't remember that either, do you?" Smellerbee sighed. "We have a lot to tell you. Are you willing to listen?" Jet nodded. "Sit then. I'll bring the tea and tell you the story of your life."

* * *

><p>He listened with rapt attention, flabbergasted by the tale of Jet the orphan refugee and Jet the Freedom Fighter and Jet the man who traveled to Ba Sing Se with the intention of starting a new life, a simple life of work and friends, no more violence. Smellerbee left nothing out. She refused to compromise any of the details no matter how disturbing or ugly. He would have the entire story.<p>

"Sounds like I was a nasty piece of work," he laughed shakily. "That was really me? And Mai and Li, I attacked them?"

"Yeah, you attacked them, Jet. But the Fire Nation ruined your life and you were so sure that they were Fire Nation. I understand why you did what you did, but it was time to let things go. It _is_ time to let things go." She glanced over at Longshot. He was watching and listening intently, taking the occasional sip of the adequate tea that Smellerbee had made. "Maybe, Jet, it's time we all judged people by what they do, not by where they come from or what their names are. I wanna try and do that." The archer squeezed Smellerbee's shoulder supportively. He would do his best too.

"Well, _I _have no problem with that." Jet pointed to himself, jabbing his thumb into his chest. "But it sounds like the _real _me would."

"When…" she wouldn't say 'if', "the real you comes back, we'll work on changing all that. Okay?"

Jet scratched the back of his neck. "Sure, whatever works." Everything was beginning to sink in for the former Freedom Fighter and it was an awful lot for his mind to absorb. He was verging on overload now and a terrible feeling of panic began to overtake him.

"What's the matter, Jet? You look kinda funny."

Smellerbee reached out and touched the young man's shoulder. He flinched and the look on her face, the utter desolation and rejection, made him want to cry. How could that be? He didn't remember anything about this girl. He had no feelings for her at all, yet there was something, something he couldn't quite grasp. Spirits, he felt mired in quicksand, smothered and wanted nothing more than to run.

"I've gotta go. He leapt up from his cushion and ran for the door, his hands still gripping the swords tightly. "I'm sorry."

He was gone just like that and Smellerbee felt almost completely bereft. But once in Longshot's arms, his unspoken words soothing her, her pain lessened. "Thanks," she whispered. Longshot only nodded but that was enough.

* * *

><p>Up on the roof of their apartment building, Zuko and Mai sat curled up together, sharing moon cakes and looking out over the sleepy city. This little ritual they had, both had grown to love. It was a quiet, reflective sort of time together, a perfect way to end the day. And besides all that, it was romantic.<p>

"How do you think the conversation went with Jet?" Mai asked, stifling a yawn. She snuggled closer to Zuko and he held on to her tightly. He took a bite of cake and then held the rest in front of Mai's mouth, teasing her with the treat. "You'd better give me that," she threatened with a giggle. "I've got my knives remember." Proving her point, she poked his ribs with her wrist holster.

Obediently, he stuffed the remainder into Mai's mouth. She licked his fingers off and Zuko felt that oh so _very_ familiar spark ignite in his veins and that seemingly semi permanent tingle in his groin. "Agni, Mai," he groaned and she giggled again.

"You never answered my question, about Jet."

"I don't know, Mai. My guess is that it will be very weird. I feel bad for Smellerbee. She's taking it all so hard." He kissed Mai's head, unable to resist the scent of her hair any longer.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad too. And I've been thinking about Azula, wondering when she's going to make her move. If she manages to take over the city," Mai paused for a moment, "what will happen to us? What will happen to everyone? What kind of place will Ba Sing Se become? If it's anything like Omashu, the people will lose hope. But there will be a resistance. There's always a resistance."

Zuko was curious now. He wondered where all this was coming from. "Okay, probably; what of it?"

"We agree now that the war has to end, that the Fire Nation needs to be stopped, right? That's why we freed the Avatar's bison." She sat up straight and looked directly into Zuko's eyes. He nodded. "Maybe _we _should lead the resistance, if it comes to that. And if we do, we'll need to tell everyone who we are. Your firebending and Iroh's will be too valuable not to use as will our knowledge of the Fire Nation, it's soldiers, its tactics and so on. And Ty Lee, she'll get sucked in to the whole thing. And then, once people know who we are, we'll have to deal with people like Jet."

That might be worth it. Zuko ached to drop his disguise and be himself. Being Li the refugee was difficult, a struggle every day. "You've been thinking a lot. I never pictured you for leading a resistance or even talking about it. You're really willing to do that?"

"Yeah, well, it will be more exciting than serving tea. And I'm dying for some more excitement."

"Maybe I can give you some excitement _now_," the prince smirked. "Would you like that?"

"I wouldn't say 'no'," Mai smirked in reply.

Zuko moved in closer and kissed her, but the idea of a resistance never quite left his thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Miscalculation**

**_Chapter 19: The Fall of Ba Sing Se_**

Five Dai Li agents guarded the palace bedroom where Princess Azula rested. She was loathe to retire for the night at first, wanting to revel in her victory instead. But it had been a long day, and despite her near perfection, even _she_ needed sleep.

It was Kuei's room. Might as well have the best; she was the conqueror, after all, and the conqueror got the spoils. The pathetic man was somewhere outside the palace for the first time in his pathetic life, having been rescued from his prison cell by the Water Tribe boy and that troublesome earthbender. Azula laughed, imagining the weakling struggling to survive, stripped of all his royal trappings and completely helpless. In some ways, that fate was even more fitting than the one she had originally planned for him.

She stretched luxuriously. Nude beneath the sheets, she enjoyed the feel of silk against her skin. It was a sumptuous indulgence that she had been without for too long. Why not relish it? Soon, though, she would be back in the Fire Nation, sleeping beneath_ red_ silk, in her own room, this city in the competent hands of whomever she chose to rule in her stead.

Her father would welcome her with praise and acknowledgement and respect. Those hard gold eyes would glint with pleasure, for his daughter had done in just a few days what her feeble Uncle Iroh hadn't been able to do in hundreds. How could he not be proud? How could he not once and for all name her as his official heir? The princess couldn't wait to tell the Fire Lord everything. It would be glorious.

Soon, by next morning if all went well, Fire Nation soldiers posted outside the gates of Ba Sing Se would march through the city with tanks and mongoose lizards, fists shooting fire, the citizens of Ba Sing Se cowering in terror. The Dai Li would destroy the walls of the city, ending forever its isolation and its ignorance, allowing the rest of the world in. Her victory had indeed been all encompassing and monumental. It was a pleasant thought.

She went over the day in detail then, savoring the especially perfect moments, hoping_ they_ would lull her to sleep.

"_They're yours, Ayaka. Kill them as you please. Take your time or make it quick." The princess left the cell where King Kuei's Council of Five sat chained to the damp, cold, stone walls. The screams of the hardened men echoed up and down the corridor. When Azula reached the top of the stairs, leaving the below ground prison behind, she stepped into the morning sunshine and smiled._

"_Sit there like a good little peasant. The Avatar will come to save you, won't he? I saw the way he looked at you. He'll know that something's wrong and come charging in on that filthy beast he rides. See, you're nothing but bait." The waterbender struggled against the rock gloves that held her in place. Back against one of the pillars, she screamed and raged and wept. Even peasants can sense when the end is near._

"_Let her go!" The Avatar, such a tiny thing, no more than a child really, but he carried the potential of such power and such anger too. Azula could feel it. But she wasn't afraid. She longed to fight him again. She would win this time._

_It was agreed. They would fight for Ba Sing Se. Azula and Ayaka versus the Avatar and the waterbender. It had a nice ring to it. Freed from her bonds the Water Tribe girl ran to the Airbender boy, tears in her limpid blue eyes. She assumed her stance then, hand on that primitive looking water skin, all fierce and determined to win. For right and good were on her side, were they not? All Azula could do was laugh. And Ayaka, her eyes gleamed with murderous intent._

_They gave it a good shot. Azula would admit that much. The fight was challenging. Ayaka had her hands more than full with the peasant girl. In fact, she spent a lot of the battle on her behind or frozen to a pillar. And that made Ayaka very, very angry. And an angry Ayaka was a sight to behold. The waterbender was terrified and the Bringer fed on that fear, growing stronger as the battle progressed, eventually managing to cut the girl. Too bad it all ended quickly after that. Ayaka was looking forward to spilling more blood._

_The Dai Li were on her side, of course, and once things got a bit sticky, it was time to call them in. What was the point of having an elite earthbending troop on your side if you didn't use them? Azula wasn't concerned with fair or right. She was concerned with winning at all costs, putting that annoying brat down once and for all, getting rid of the final threat to the Fire Nation and its complete conquest of the world. Her men occupied and distracted the waterbender. Ayaka bared her teeth, angry that she couldn't do it herself. But then the Water Tribe boy and that dirty earthbending girl found their way into the throne room. Azula sneered at them but continued her focus on the Avatar._

_The boy was getting desperate now. Azula could see it in his eyes. He needed to use all his power, __**all**__ of it, in order to have a chance at victory. The waterbender moved in close, protecting the boy as he concentrated, sitting in the lotus position, back turned to the action. Azula smirked. She made a graceful circular movement with her arms, middle and index fingers of each hand pointing outward, blue sparks flying from their tips. Time seemed to stop as the lightning moved toward the Avatar. He was vulnerable, having just attained the Avatar state. As he rose upwards, seeming to hover, blinding white light emanating from him, her lightning struck. He spiraled downward then, dead, and the waterbender called out his name. _

Azula smiled as she finally drifted off to sleep. Ba Sing Se was hers and the Avatar was dead. Or was he? Something still wormed its way through the princess's brain, an image she couldn't quite eradicate. It would haunt her dreams.

* * *

><p>Rumors spread like a plague through the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. People spoke in hushed, frightened tones, huddled together on street corners. Some businesses were open but the proprietors were too busy talking in most cases to worry about customers. Things had changed, that much everyone was certain of, but exactly what these changes were, no one seemed to know for sure.<p>

Zuko leaned against Yun's tea shop, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Where is Yun? I thought he hated people being late. Hypocrite!" he spat.

"Now, Zuko, he's probably caught up in all this, this strangeness that's going on. You can't blame the man for that." Iroh was taking in the strange scene with his usual calm.

"Yeah, well, he would blame us!" The prince had woken up in a foul mood. His entire body thrummed with a tension and anxiety that he couldn't explain. It was as if whatever had infected the people of the Lower Ring had infected him twofold. "And what in Agni's name is happening around here anyway?"

"It's Azula," Mai spoke up. "It has to be her. She succeeded or died trying or something equally dramatic. Somebody around here must know something." She grabbed Zuko roughly by the hand and dragged him along to the nearest group of refugees. Maybe they could learn something by listening in.

"The Dai Li are everywhere, and I mean everywhere. And there was a group headed for the walls. I wonder what they're up to." An older man was holding court over a group of middle aged men. They listened carefully, nodding, and when he was finished, talked amongst themselves.

"Headed for the walls," Zuko mused. "Do you think they're going to bring them down, Mai? Do you think that Azula's done what she said she would?"

"One thing I learned about Azula was that she gets her way, no matter what she has to do. If anyone could bring this city down from the inside it would be her. There will be Fire Nation troops soon and everything will change." Mai leaned against Zuko and he put an arm around her.

"Damn, Mai, she really did it. That means the Avatar…." Zuko had chased the boy for months and for years before that had sailed the world looking for a legend. He had dreamed of the boy, imagined him chained up in his ship's hold, ready to take back to the Fire Nation. The Avatar, a concept more than a person, had been his purpose and his motivation for almost a fifth of his life. But he had never wanted him dead. And now, the boy, Aang, might very well be.

"You don't know that, Zuko. Maybe she just defeated him and he got away. Maybe they didn't fight at all." She put a hand on his arm. If the Avatar was dead, who would end the Fire Lord's reign? Would everything fall to Zuko and Iroh and whatever help they could scrounge up? How in the world would they ever get back into the Fire Nation?

As they moved about the streets, watching and listening, it became increasingly apparent that there _had_ been a huge battle at the Earth King's palace. The King's Council of Five had been found killed and mutilated in a prison cell.

"Ayaka," Mai breathed. She shuddered at the thought of the Bringer and hoped she would never have to lay eyes on her again. Zuko wrapped his arm tighter around her and placed a gentle kiss against her temple.

Other people spoke of a battle in the throne room, a battle so great that the roof had been destroyed, a huge gaping hole all that was left. The Avatar's bison had been sighted, flying low over the city, King Kuei himself riding on the beast. But the Avatar was not steering his animal guide. A Water Tribe boy was. The Avatar lay injured or dead in the arms of a young blue clad woman. Sadness and hopelessness seemed to emanate from the group as they flew out of Ba Sing Se, defeated and no longer welcome in the Earth Kingdom's greatest city.

"Agni, my sister's really done it," Zuko declared with a mixture of disgust and awe. "Ba Sing Se has fallen. Ba Sing Se is hers, my father's." He shook his head then, trying to get his mind around the idea. "I guess that resistance idea of yours might come into play sooner rather than later. Agni, Mai."

His arm was uncomfortably tight around her shoulders now and Mai grimaced. She squirmed a bit to get away from his grip. "Ease up," she hissed.

"Sorry, Mai," the prince apologized, giving her another kiss.

They continued to wander, listening to more rumors and truths and half truths, whatever information people had acquired from friends and relatives, co workers, employees and employers.

"The Dai Li sided with the Fire Nation princess," an old woman was heard to say. "My cousin, he works near the palace and he heard. Rumor is that Long Feng is dead. Can you believe it? What's going to happen to us all now? What will the Fire Nation do?"

"What they did in Omashu or worse," Mai whispered to Zuko. "I have a feeling that things will be much more extreme. This city is too important for the Fire Nation. There's too much here and _too _many to risk any possible chance of losing control. We've got some thinking to do, a lot of it." She looked extraordinarily serious for a moment. "I wish we had somewhere bigger to run things from."

"Umm, Mai, you're usually the one to say this, but slow down. Let's see exactly what happens first, okay." The role reversal was disconcerting and Zuko gave his head a little shake.

"It's okay, Zuko; I'm still me." She chuckled and the sound was strange amongst the sad faces and horrifying news. "Bored, remember; I want to get started on something."

"Um, yeah," the prince agreed, but he suspected there was a bit more to Mai's desire to start a resistance movement than just boredom. She cared, a bit anyway, though saying so was not something she did lightly or easily.

"Come on; let's go find your Uncle. Maybe he's heard something else." She guided him back toward Yun's tea shop.

The rest of the morning was spent in quiet talk and quiet contemplation. Yun never_ did_ show up and that more than anything else spoke to just how serious the situation in Ba Sing Se was.

* * *

><p>The Lower Ring was almost completely silent. Only the occasional cry of a child or the shushing of a mother broke the terrible stillness. But beyond, the centuries old walls came down, the Dai Li doing Azula's bidding and exposing the great city to anyone and everyone. In just a few hours, everything in Ba Sing Se changed.<p>

As the walls fell in great chunks to the dry earth below, a rumble made its way through the city. Buildings, especially the flimsier ones of the Lower Ring shuddered from the impact, and a noise like thunder made its way through the eerie quiet. Clouds of dust seemed to hover, the indolent breeze doing little to move them along.

There was nothing to do, nothing anyone _could_ do but listen and watch and wait. Zuko and Mai, along with Iroh and most of the people from their apartment block, and it seemed most of the city's population, lined the streets, eager, though terrified to see what they could see.

Though it was their own nation that had conquered the city, the little family was worried. Change was always scary and this change was a huge one, potentially devastating to a lot of people. And not knowing much created anxiety in everyone. It was like a living creature, breathing and growing, as the time ticked slowly by.

The late afternoon sun shone bright and hot when the Fire Nation soldiers came. They marched through the streets, some walking, some riding fierce looking komodo rhinos and some steering small tanks. Anxiety changed form and became full blown fear. Parents scooped up their children and held them close. Citizens hovered in doorways, staring out with wide, terrified eyes. Many of the Lower Ring's residents had experienced Fire Nation terror at one point in their lives. Many of them knew exactly what the Fire Nation was capable of.

Jet's entire village and family had been wiped out. He was one of the conqueror's greatest victims. And though he couldn't remember any of that, something inside stirred as he watched the troops march by. Jet gripped the handles of his twin hooks hard and stared at the red clad soldiers. Yes, something was stirring. He wanted to hit and swing and cut and kill. He ground his teeth together, shredding the grass stalk that hung lazily from his lips.

Across the way he spotted Mai and Li and Mushi. Waving seemed inappropriate somehow, too cheerful, so he darted in and out of the soldiers instead.

"Peasant filth," one of the men cried in disgust as Jet's arm brushed against his.

He made a fist of fire and shot it indiscriminately into the crowd. There was a scream then and a little boy, his arm badly burned, dropped to the ground. Jet reacted instinctively, running at the soldier with swords brandished.

Iroh's iron grip on his shoulder stopped the Freedom Fighter. "Leave it, son. Now is not the time."

"But, but, did you see what he did? He hurt a little kid and everything." Jet looked aghast at the old man. "We should do something."

"The time will come. I believe that. But acting now will only get you killed. Let's see if we can help the child. I've a bit of experience with burns." Iroh led Jet back toward where Mai and Zuko stood.

Jet immediately thought of Li and the huge burn scar on his face. He wondered how exactly he had acquired the terrible mark. Was it an accident of some kind; hardly likely for Earth Kingdom folk. Perhaps his town or village had been attacked and he was a victim of Fire Nation violence. Perhaps his town or village had been burned down to mere ashes too and his Uncle Mushi was all that he had left.

The child was splayed out on the stones, his mother and father wringing their hands over him, but doing nothing to treat the wound. Iroh grabbed hold of Mai and Zuko too, dragging them over to the scene.

"Mai, go back to our apartment and get that salve I keep, the burn salve. It's in my belongings somewhere."

Mai took off at a sprint, wending her way through the crowds of people. Zuko, meanwhile, glanced between Iroh and Jet and then down at the boy. He was reminded, very painfully, of those first few moments and days after Ozai gave him his own burn. It was a special kind of pain, unequalled by anything, Zuko was fairly certain.

Iroh had taken over, having ordered someone else to get cool water and another clean cloth for bandages. He tore the sleeve of the boy's tunic right off and examined the burn more closely. "Hmm," he mused and then gave the parents a kindly look. "He'll be all right. The biggest thing now is to prevent infection. My nephew's betrothed is getting some special salve that will help. Okay?"

The couple nodded mutely, gratitude evident in their eyes. Mai arrived back a few minutes later. She handed the jar to Iroh and then stood back with Jet and Zuko. The rest of the crowds, meanwhile, had forgotten the little victim and were back to watching the Fire Nation soldiers make their slow but efficient way through Ba Sing Se.

"Will he be okay?" Mai asked. The boy looked so small and vulnerable and she too thought about Zuko and his burn, how terrible it must have been.

"He'll be just fine," Iroh reassured her. When he was finished dressing the wound, he instructed the parents to carry him home, change his dressing every day and reapply the salve. He pushed the bottle into the mother's hand. "You take that," he said with a kind smile.

"But, it's yours," she replied weakly. "You might need it again."

"No," Iroh closed his hand over hers. "Please, the boy needs it. Now get him home."

They left then, the father carrying the boy carefully, the mother crying softly and stoking the boy's head.

"Thank you," she called back over her shoulder.

"This incident is the first of many I fear." Iroh shook his head. "Let's go home. Jet, would you like a good, strong cup of tea? I know that I could certainly use one."

The Freedom Fighter shrugged then shook his head, suddenly recalling those who would call him friend. "I should find Smellerbee and Longshot. They're probably worried about me." He wasn't concerned about them except in a vague sort of sense, the way he was concerned for everyone in the city.

"Of course," Iroh agreed. "You go to them, make sure that they're all right. And say hello from all of us."

They watched as Jet walked away, swords now hanging from his belt, but his posture telling them he was ready to jump into the fray at any time.

"Um, I'd like to find Ty Lee," Mai finally announced. "You go home, Iroh. Li," there were hundreds of people milling about so she made sure to use his false name," and I will go."

"Be careful," he reminded them. "Like I told Jet, there will be a time for us to act. We need to prepare first."

Mai and Zuko wondered if he had heard any of their conversations about a resistance movement. He certainly seemed to be hinting at one.

"We'll be careful, Uncle." Zuko touched the man's arm and gave him a small smile. "We promise."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee and Jin stood together, hands tightly clasped, looks of horror on their faces, as the Fire Nation troops filed by.<p>

"How did this happen?" Jin asked, fighting back tears. "I don't understand."

The market was closed for the day and everyone had stayed at home. Jie and Jia, Jin's ten year old twin sisters, stood behind the older girls, faces tucked into their robes, too afraid to look. Jin's parents, Lihua and Kang stood close by and watched with disbelief as their city became something else, something other than home. Grandparents, Lan and Xing flanked the little group. They were the ones who had come to Ba Sing Se as refugees. They could remember the Fire Nation and its atrocities. They remembered and they were afraid.

Ty Lee understood all too well what had happened and who was behind everything. She wanted to tell Jin more than anything. Keeping her identity secret wasn't so much difficult as uncomfortable. She felt tremendous guilt and shame and wondered how Jin would react if she discovered that her friend, her girlfriend, was really a Fire Nation noble with close ties to the prince and princess. Ty Lee trembled.

"Don't worry, Ty," Jin soothed bravely, thinking the girl's trembling was the result of something quite different. "We'll survive all this. My family is strong."

"Mmhmm," the acrobat nodded. But tears filled her huge grey eyes anyway. She might lose Jin and the wonderful home she had found. But she didn't want to lie any longer. She would talk with Mai and Zuko about coming out with the truth. It seemed somehow, like the perfect time, maybe the only one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Miscalculation **

_**Chapter 20: Confessions**_

Ty Lee kept to the side streets. It took longer, but she really didn't want to see any more of her nation's troops moving brazenly through the city. Her heart literally ached for the people here. She couldn't look at them objectively any more, like pieces on a pai sho board. She lived and worked among them. She'd found friendship and the fragile beginnings of love in Ba Sing Se. She'd found a family. It was personal now, this invasion, and she wouldn't take it lying down.

She spotted Mai and Zuko about halfway between their home and Jin's. They had decided to use quieter streets as well. Ty Lee, always ready and eager to express her very exuberant emotions, covered the few remaining paces between them, pulled both her friends into her arms and wept.

"I'm so glad that you guys are okay. I've been so scared all morning and Jin's family, they're in shock, I think. It's awful, and I feel guilty for leaving and not stopping Azula."

"Whoa, slow down, Ty Lee. And I wouldn't use that name." Mai gave the distraught girl a bit of a squeeze before breaking free.

"We all feel bad," Zuko assured the girl. "We've all had chances to stop my sister. She's crazy and getting crazier. Now, now we need to do something." He shrugged then, unsure what Ty Lee would think of a resistance movement. Despite the girl being around a lot during his younger years, he didn't know her that well. He had a feeling that perhaps there was a hidden complexity behind the bubbly exterior. He hoped so; it might come in handy.

"Yes," she enthused and glanced between Mai and Zuko. "We need to do something, something big and important. We need to help. I want to do it for Jin and her sisters and her parents, even her grandparents. They've all been so good to me."

"Well, we don't know exactly what the Fire Nation has in mind, Ty Lee. Maybe everything will be business as usual, but with someone else in charge." Mai didn't believe her own words. She thought about the child who had been so carelessly burned by a soldier. The troops would follow orders, yes, but it was obvious how they felt about Ba Sing Se and its citizens. And who knew what kind of orders the princess would give, what kind of regime she would establish. She liked ruling with terror. Why would that change now? But Ty Lee, she looked so despondent and Mai supposed that a smooth transition of power was possible. Maybe, if they were really fortunate, everyone would simply leave everyone _else _alone.

"Mai, you don't sound very convincing. You can feel it too, can't you? It's weird and creepy and awful here now. The Fire Nation, Azula, will want to hurt people. You didn't see her, Mai. She's so much scarier than she used to be." Ty Lee trembled at the memories that flooded her mind.

The ebony haired girl heaved a huge sigh. "I'll take your word for it and you used her name again. Look, why don't you come home with us for awhile. _Li_'s uncle would love to see you. He wants to make tea for somebody, anybody."

Ty Lee giggled. "He sure does love tea. I've never seen anyone so obsessed."

The trio turned and walked for a bit along the quiet side street. Mai leaned heavily against Zuko. The day and all its strangeness weighed on her more than she would ever admit. He hugged her close and placed kisses on her head.

"You two sure are sweet together," the acrobat declared. "I'm really, really glad that you decided to stay with _Li,_ Mai. It was the right decision. You're happy. I can see it in your eyes and your aura, wow, it's changed so much. Li, so has yours."

"Well, if my _aura's_ better than everything _must_ be all right." Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes. She didn't believe in the art of reading people's energies, as Ty Lee described it.

"Maybe you should be more open to things, Mai. And just because you don't believe in it, doesn't mean you have to mock me." Ty Lee crossed her arms and narrowed those big grey eyes.

Mai was a little surprised by her friend's response. Ty Lee usually let things slide or laughed them off. Maybe she'd grown tougher. Maybe her friendship with Jin was helping, much as Mai's relationship with Zuko had made her stronger. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Ty. I'll bet your aura is a lot different now too."

That pleased the acrobat. "Oh, yes; I was staring in the mirror just last night and I looked almost sparkly. Jin makes me happy and so does her family. I know I have my own back home and I miss them, but I feel special and different with Jin and her folks. I feel like they need me and want me."

Zuko could certainly relate to that. He felt the same way with Mai and his Uncle Iroh, while his own sister and father made him feel, and always had, like the most worthless human being alive. His mother had been different and Zuko still loved her. Memories of her were memories of warmth and acceptance and unconditional love. He missed her, a lot. "I understand, Ty Lee, and I know that Mai does too. We'll do our best to make things right here, or at least cause some trouble. Mai and I have discovered that it can be fun."

"Really, what did you do?" Ty Lee was excited to hear their story. They gave her all the details of their exploits under Lake Laogai. The girl was impressed. "Wow that must have been scary too. You work so well together. I told you, Mai, that you and Li belong together. I told her that when we were little, Li. She never thought it would happen. But Mai was never exactly optimistic."

"Ha, ha," the knife thrower intoned.

"We're home," Zuko informed them as they turned a corner and joined up with the main street.

The courtyard was bustling with activity, people gathered in little groups everywhere. Mai stopped by the well, bent over a bit, dipped the bucket in, and drank a ladleful of clear, cold water. "Are you thirsty, Ty Lee? The water's good. How about you, Li?" Her tone had suddenly become almost seductive.

"I'm all right, Mai. Tea's fine." The acrobat skipped up the steps to the apartment.

"Maybe later," Zuko replied with a smirk.

They followed their friend and headed inside. The smell of something delicious cooking greeted the group.

"Come, sit down," Iroh smiled. "I've made stew." He patted Ty Lee on the shoulder and gave both Mai and Zuko affectionate looks. "We will all need our strength over the coming days."

* * *

><p>Jet ate dinner with Smellerbee and Longshot, a quick and delicious stir fry that the archer had whipped up.<p>

"Did you cook back in that tree house too?" Jet asked innocently, "Because this stuff tastes great."

"Sometimes," Smellerbee answered for him. "We took turns and everybody pitched in, just like a family." She looked stricken for a moment, but gained control quickly. "We're glad that you're all right, Jet." She wasn't sure what to say about the Fire Nation's takeover of Ba Sing Se. Mere words didn't really convey how she felt. Terrible and frightening and horrible were not enough. Perhaps silence was best. Maybe that conveyed more.

She picked at her food, forcing herself to finish. She'd been hungry for days at a time more frequently than she cared to remember and wasting food was something Smellerbee simply didn't do.

Longshot touched her arm gently and looked into her eyes. "It will be okay," his own eyes said. "Somehow, it will all be okay."

She nodded and managed a weak smile. Maybe he was right. Maybe one day soon this entire nightmare she had been living would end. But for now, they were stuck in Ba Sing Se, once the last stronghold of the Earth Kingdom, the one city where everyone was safe. Well, that turned out to be a lie too. But the Fire Nation stomping through the streets, the Dai Li working for the Fire Nation princess, Long Feng dead, the King gone and the Avatar….Smellerbee recalled the boy, so cheerful and full of enthusiasm. He was the world's last hope. Was he really dead? Was hope dead too?

"That old man, Mushi; I think he's got some plans, he and his nephew and Mai." Jet stuffed the final piece of pepper into his mouth, grinned and rubbed his stomach. "Are there seconds?" Longshot got up from his seat and scraped the remainder into Jet's bowl. "Thanks, buddy." The affectionate term seemed to flow off his tongue naturally.

"Plans, what do you mean?" Smellerbee asked. Despite her glum mood, her interest had been piqued.

Jet told the story of the burned boy, how Mushi had stopped him from attacking the Fire Nation soldier, saying it wasn't time. "He was all cryptic like, but to me, it sounded like he meant a resistance force of some kind. Do you think that's possible?"

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a glance. "Um, I don't know much about them, but Li, he's good with those swords and Mai throws knives, lots of knives. Mushi, he makes tea, but thinking about it, I'll bet there's more to him."

"So that's a 'yes', then?" Jet quipped.

"That's more like a maybe; why don't we just come out and ask them tomorrow; as long as they're around and we're around, as long as the Fire Nation doesn't start killing people." She couldn't help the pessimism. She was scared and when she was scared, it tended to take over.

"Tomorrow," Jet mused. "Should I go to work, stay home, what?"

"You need money, so if your boss is there, you'd better be too," Smellerbee reminded him. "How about we meet at Mushi's after work? Then we'll talk about this little rebellion or whatever."

The thought of bashing some Fire Nation heads again was a little too appealing for the girl's comfort. But that was good. If they were going to fight, they had better all be prepared to shed some blood.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee's nervous gaze shifted from Mai to Zuko to Iroh and back again. She bounced on the cushion like a baby rabbaroo.<p>

"Spit it _out_, Ty Lee; you're driving us all crazy." Mai ground her teeth and frowned at her friend. "It's obvious that you have something to say."

'Um, yeah, I do." She took a gulp of tea as if to fortify herself and then continued. "I'm tired of lying to Jin about who I am. I hate it, Mai. I hate lying and I hate hiding where I come from. I'm," she sucked in her breath then and tears filled her grey eyes, "I'm going to tell her everything. Then she can decide whether she still wants anything to do with me or not. I'll leave you guys out of it, if that's what you want, as best I can anyway."

The other three exchanged a look, nodded and then Mai spoke. "Tell her everything. We're going to confess as well, to Smellerbee and Longshot and Jet. If we're going to run some sort of resistance, we want to do it as us, not as other people. It's time. What are they going to do? Hate us? I'm hoping that reason will win out in the end."

"Oh, wow, that's great. I won't be alone at least. But, I'm so scared. I don't want Jin and her family to reject me. I really love them all. But, if they do, can I stay with you guys until I find somewhere else?" Ty Lee actually began to cry, so upsetting was the thought of leaving her second family behind.

"You don't need to ask," Iroh replied kindly. "There's always room for one more. So when will this great confession take place? I suggest tomorrow. Mai? Zuko?"

"Works for me," Mai drawled. "Let's get it over with. But we'd better be prepared for a lot of backlash. I just hope everyone uses their brains. That's probably too much to ask." She sighed heavily and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"When I get home, I'll tell Jin. I can't wait until tomorrow. I should go now. If I show up with my things in a little while, you'll know how it went." The acrobat stood up, thanked everyone for their hospitality and left. Mai looked out the window at her friend. She was running.

* * *

><p>"Are your friends okay?" Jin asked as soon as Ty Lee got back.<p>

Everyone was crammed inside the little apartment now, grandparents included. They were sipping on tea, chewing on pipes and discussing the situation they now found themselves in.

"Yeah, they're all right. I had dinner with them. Look, Jin, could we go somewhere quiet?" Ty Lee looked shiftily about the room.

"Glad to see you back," Kang called out to the acrobat. "I don't think being out at night is a good idea anymore. I've heard rumors of a curfew being imposed. You girls are not to leave. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was firm but kind.

"Aww, Dad, what about just out front?" Jin wheedled. "It's so crowded in here and the girls are so nosy."

Kang stood up from his rough chair and shouted. "NO! Better to endure a bit of crowding than end up dead. Don't try my patience, Jin. Privacy will be a luxury from now on."

"Fine, fine; we're going to my room then; goodnight, everybody." Jin's father was a good man and he would never strike his children, but he had little tolerance for backtalk or whining. She knew when to stop.

A chorus of 'good nights' followed them up the rickety narrow stairs to Jin's attic room. Once inside, the Earth Kingdom girl reached for Ty Lee's hand and pulled her to the bed. She simply looked at her friend and waited for her to begin. Something was bothering her, besides the obvious, and Jin would let Ty Lee talk at her own pace.

The acrobat chewed on her lip for a moment and looked down at their joined hands. "I really like you, Jin. And I like your family." She paused and Jin's sympathetic green eyes watched her. "So, you all deserve the truth about me." Jin raised her eyebrows a bit at that and used her free hand to nervously tug at one of her braids. "I'm not from the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh, then where are you from?" Ty Lee said nothing. She waited for Jin to figure it out. Jin did. "Oh, oh, that means you're Fire Nation." She pulled her hand from Ty Lee's grasp, not because she was repulsed but because she wanted to hug the girl. "Oh, Ty Lee, I know you and I don't care. What a burden that must have been for you."

Ty Lee wept then, soaking Jin's the cheap cloth of Jin's green robes. She spoke haltingly of her entire life, her relationship with Azula and Zuko and Mai, her recruitment by Azula, the horrors she had witnessed and her escape, the escape that had led her to Jin. "I'm so sorry that I lied. I'm so sorry." Her words came out a garbled mess but Jin got the message anyway. She rubbed Ty Lee's back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, it's okay. We'll tell my family tomorrow. They'll accept you, Ty Lee. You're still the same person. And wow, I've met the prince of the Fire Nation. That's so cool."

Her attempt to make the acrobat laugh half worked. Ty Lee snorted and pulled back, looking into Jin's warm eyes. "Are you sure, Jin? I can leave if you like, if you think it's best. I don't want to upset everything."

"I won't let you leave. I like having you around and so does everyone else. We love you, Ty, Fire Nation or not." That was the end of the argument, just like that.

Ty Lee could hardly believe it had gone so well. She'd expected raging and accusations and fear. But there had been none of that. She had gotten acceptance instead, something Azula had never given her. She snuffled a bit, wiped her nose and gave Jin a brilliant smile. "Then I'm not going anywhere. Thank you, Jin."

"You're welcome, Ty Lee." Jin had never meant those words more in her entire life.

* * *

><p>The city awoke from an uneasy sleep to find notices posted everywhere. Some printer must have been coerced into working all night, cranking out copy after copy of the new laws set down by Princess Azula herself.<p>

_1.__Curfew is at sunset. Anyone, young or old, male or female, healthy or infirm, caught outside after that time will be imprisoned for six months. Anyone resisting capture will be executed._

_2.__Loitering is strictly forbidden. Citizens of Ba Sing Se are to move promptly from place to place. I leave it up to my soldiers to determine who is loitering and who is not. The punishment for said crime is six months in prison. Anyone resisting capture will be executed._

_3.__Any gathering of over ten people is now illegal. Any such gathering will be considered a potential mob or protest group and as such will be dispersed, its organizer imprisoned for ten months. Anyone resisting capture will be executed._

_4.__Anyone heard uttering oaths against or speaking ill of the Fire Nation or any of its citizens will be taken into custody immediately and jailed for eight months. Those resisting arrest will be executed._

_5.__Anyone who attempts violence against a Fire Nation soldier or a member of the Dai Li shall be summarily executed._

_6.__Anyone who kills a Fire Nation soldier or a member of the Dai Li shall be summarily executed._

_7.__Anyone who incites rebellion shall be summarily executed._

_Princess Azula of the Fire Nation_

Mai and Zuko scanned the notice that was posted centrally in the courtyard of their apartment block. There was a lineup of people behind waiting their turn. Zuko swallowed hard and squeezed Mai's hand. "It's a police state, more now than it ever was. There is no way we're not fighting this crap." He was tempted to tear down the notice and burn it right there in front of everyone, show them that not all Fire Nation people were monsters.

"Li," Mai cautioned. "Leave it there. People need to read that." She dragged him back over to where Iroh waited.

"Well?" the tea maker asked. "Is it as bad as we feared?"

"Worse," Zuko spat. "It will be intolerable to live here. We have to do something."

"And we will, nephew, we will; all in good time. Let's get to the tea shop and see what Yun is up to today." Zuko hesitated and looked back at the people. He saw anger and indignation, even resignation on their faces. They felt hopeless and helpless he was sure, no longer in control of their own lives, subject to the whims of random soldiers who might just feel like killing someone, use one of the 'rules' as an excuse and do it.

Their employer had his own notice up on the doorway of his shop. He would not return until afternoon. He apologized to his faithful customers and reminded his workers to arrive sharp at noontime.

"He bosses us around even when he's not here. I'm surprised he isn't cheering Azula on." Mai gave her eyes a roll. "What should we do now? What about finding Jet and Smellerbee and Longshot?"

"Yes, we have unfinished business," Iroh agreed. "Let's walk."

They passed at least ten Fire Nation soldiers on the way to Smellerbee's place. All three looked down at the street as if in fear, and the soldiers barely glanced at them. They all seemed jovial enough, talking amongst themselves, laughing, smiling and occasionally complaining about being stuck in a foreign city for Agni only knew how long.

Zuko's fists were clenched the entire way. His entire body was coiled tightly like a spring and Mai hoped that it would uncoil itself too soon. He needed an outlet for all that pent up anger and she would find him one.

* * *

><p>Smellerbee and Longshot were shutting the door of their place as the trio approached. "Hi," the girl said morosely. "Can you believe all this?" She gestured with her arm, a look of disgust on her face. "Jet came to see us. We need to talk." It was then she noticed the paper glued to the wall, perfect print, a list of rules and Princess Azula's seal on the bottom. She scanned the characters and her face eyes narrowed. She growled, pulled out her blade and sliced the paper to ribbons, before Longshot could stop her. "I <em>know<em>," she shouted at the archer. She made to run away but he put a hand on her shoulder, not hard enough to physically make her stop, but it was enough anyway. "I know," she repeated in a softer tone. "Let's get out of here."

"Where's Jet" Zuko asked as they all began to walk towards the laundry. "We really need to speak with all of you."

"Is it about a resistance?" the girl asked in a near whisper. "You can count all of us in."

"Yes, no, sort of," the prince stumbled. "Look, this can't wait."

"Well you'd better make it fast. We have work soon and Jet probably does too. Let's go to his place. We can talk there." Smellerbee changed direction and headed off purposefully for Jet's shabby room, the rest of them following along behind.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when the Freedom Fighter opened his door. He was tired looking, eyes sticky with sleep and wearing no shirt. "Oh, the gang's all here; must be important then." He stood aside and they all filed in. "Well, um, there's nowhere to sit, so I guess standing is in order."

"That doesn't matter," Zuko snapped. "We, Mai and my uncle and I have something important to tell all of you."

The prince's tone was almost strident and Jet opened his eyes wide. "All right, the floor is yours. Speak."

Now that permission had been granted and the Freedom Fighters were waiting, Zuko was at a loss for words. He looked to Mai and then to Iroh. Since when had it become his job to give the 'news'?

"I thought you wanted to speak." Jet shrugged his shoulders. He was beginning to get impatient. "I have a job, you know. I need to get ready."

Zuko licked his lips then took a deep, cleansing breath. "We're Fire Nation, all of us. My uncle and I are benders. Mai isn't." There was no response at all. The Freedom Fighters' faces were completely blank and that unnerved Zuko. He began to babble. "My name is actually Zuko and I'm the Fire Lord's son. I was banished three years ago. My uncle's name is Iroh and he's the Fire Lord's brother. My sister, Azula, is the one who took over Ba Sing Se. Mai; she was a friend of Azula's but left her service to come with me a few weeks ago." He took another deep breath and waited for some reaction, any reaction.

"Funny," Jet finally said. "You're making me late for_ that_?"

"It's not a damned joke, Jet," Zuko insisted.

"It's all true, every word," Mai agreed.

"Yes, and there is much more to each of our stories. Perhaps if you can get your minds around who we really are, you will allow us to share those stories with you." Iroh's amber eyes stared at each Freedom Fighter in turn, pleading for some kind of understanding.

"You're _all _Fire Nation," Smellerbee said deliberately. "That means Jet was right. When Jet accused you and we told him to leave you alone, when we told him that he was obsessive and out of control, HE WAS RIGHT. Jet went to prison; the Dai Li took his memories and all because HE WAS RIGHT!" She moved then, quickly and gracefully pulling the knife from her belt, knocking Zuko to the ground and placing the blade against his throat. "Give me a reason not to kill him? Her huge brown eyes looked at Mai. "You love him, don't you? Save him, then."

Mai had her own blades out now and held them threateningly. Tears stung her eyes and angrily she blinked them back. "He's, he's not what you think. He's not like his father or his sister. He's a good person and he wants to help. We can all help put a stop to the Fire Lord, the war, this whole damn mess." She shrugged then. "You don't want to kill him, Smellerbee. You know that he's not evil just because he's from the Fire Nation. It doesn't work like that."

"Mai is right. My nephew's life has not been easy and he's struggled and he's fought. We came here looking for refuge like everyone else. We don't want to hurt you or your friends, we never did. We just wanted to be left alone. But everything is different now. My niece has taken over Ba Sing Se. As a general, yes the Dragon of the West, I couldn't do that. I lost my son outside the city walls and I will _**not **_lose my nephew too. Listen to us, Smellerbee. Please!"

It was Jet, bizarrely enough, who put a stop to everything. "Put the knife down, Bee." He gaped for a moment and wondered where the nick name had come from.

"That's rich, coming from _you,_" the girl shrieked. "But you're not really _you_ and that's the whole problem. You don't remember any of it. You can't recall how you watched the tea shop and their apartment day and night. You were so sure they were Fire Nation and you hated them so much. What happened to that?"

He took a few hesitant steps toward the girl. "What happened to not judging people, Smellerbee? You talked about _that_ just the other day. Well, here's your big chance. Are you going to let it slide?" Ever so carefully, he put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to kill Li, Zuko. Let him go, Bee. I want to hear their stories. We've got two firebenders on our side. Imagine the damage we can do here. Imagine all the trouble we can make for the soldiers. Come on, give me the knife."

Smellerbee looked to Longshot. The archer nodded and then approached his friend. She put the knife in his hand. Backing up toward the doorway, she stared them all down. "You can be friends and listen to stories but I can't, not yet. I'm going to work, Longshot. Are you coming?"

The archer gave Jet a grateful look, took in Mai, Zuko and Iroh with soulful eyes and then followed his girl out the door.

"_I'll _skip work; I want to hear everything, absolutely everything," Jet announced. "Start at the very beginning." He dropped down onto the floor, sat cross legged and waited.

It was Iroh who began.

* * *

><p>Jet was true to his word. He didn't interrupt unless it was to ask a question or two and he listened intently to everyone's words. The Freedom Fighter knew what the Fire Nation had done to his family and his people, but the emotions that went along with the knowledge were gone, the actual memories were gone. What had clouded his judgment before, made him cruel and vicious at times, even murderous, was gone. Sure, he could see from the events of the past day that the Fire Nation needed to be stopped in its tracks, but so did the Dai Li. He wanted the war to end. All he had to do was look into Smellerbee's eyes or Longshot's or the eyes of any new refugee; they were proof enough of the pain and misery that this hundred year long war had inflicted on the people of the Earth Kingdom. And memories or no memories, Jet would use any help available. If that help included the exiled Fire Nation prince and the former Dragon of the West along with a knife throwing Fire Nation girl then so be it.<p>

When all three had finished, Jet nodded, acknowledging what he believed to be the truth and sincerity of their words. "So, what do we do first?" He was brimming with energy and excitement and a sense of purpose that had been missing when he got out of prison. "I need a good reason to use my new swords." He pointed to the corner where his gleaming twin hooks rested.

"Perhaps I should tell all three of you about my Pai Sho club." Iroh gave them a broad wink.

"What's he talking about?" Jet asked.

Mai shrugged. "Zuko and I have our theories."

Iroh patted her shoulder and grinned. "And if they include the Order of the White Lotus, they would be on the right track."

"They do!" both she and Zuko exclaimed.

"All right then; let me just say that while we I did play pai sho on those evenings out, I was also getting to know the Order members who live here in Ba Sing Se. There are only three, but they will do whatever they can to help any resistance movement we may come up with. And with the laws set down by Azula, we will need to be extraordinarily smart and cautious."

"Um, I'm kind of lost here," Jet spoke up. "What is this Order of the White Lotus?"

Iroh stroked his chin and looked at the young man thoughtfully. "Well now, it's a group of people from all nations who share a love of truth and beauty, honorable people, who despise this war and want to end it. There are firebenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, weapons masters, along with intellectuals and artists."

"All of them men," Mai muttered indignantly under her breath.

"Yes, that is true, Mai. But who's to say that won't change. Perhaps you will be the first female member of the Order." Iroh patted her shoulder again. "Anyway, two of the Order members are professors at Ba Sing Se University…"

"Great help in a fight," Jet sneered.

Clearing his throat, the tea maker continued. "They know this city extremely well, every street, every alley and every warehouse. They could be a great help. The third member is an earthbender, a good one, from an old Ba Sing Se family. He fought in the war, was a captain in charge of his own squadron. He and his wife run a spa in the Upper Ring. She is a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe. Woman there are not allowed to fight so female benders are trained in the healing arts. And she is an excellent healer, more than willing to help us out too. So those are the people I've been spending my evenings with. I'll need to make contact with them again soon."

Jet looked a bit more enthusiastic now. "A_ healer_, she'll definitely come in handy."

"Indeed," Iroh agreed. "And she's a fine _woman_ too. We're very fortunate to have all these people on our side. We should be getting along now, Jet. Our employer is expecting us at noon. Though this takeover is the main thing on all our minds, we still need money. Bellies need to be filled no matter what, right?" He winked at the Freedom Fighter and rubbed his considerable stomach. "And I have _quite_ a belly to fill."

"I'm not touching that one," Jet joked. "I'm going to see if I still have a job. I'll walk out with you." He grabbed a shirt, pulled it over his head, ran a hand through his hair and then pulled open the door. "I'll talk to Smellerbee, all right. When should we meet again?"

"I need to contact the Order members and perhaps your friend needs a day or so to gather her thoughts and come to terms, if she can. How about tomorrow, two hours before sunset? We'll meet…" Iroh scrunched his face up in thought. There were not a lot of options, and they couldn't arouse suspicion. "At our apartment, I suppose. You'll have to leave well before the sun sets, though. Getting arrested will not help anyone."

"Your place, that's….."

"Your friends know where it is. Ask them."

"I will," Jet agreed. "Tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>Yun was just opening the door of his tea shop, when Zuko, Mai and Iroh arrived.<p>

"I thought you would be late, use this takeover as an excuse," he said accusingly. "Go on then, get your aprons on and get to work. Mai, Li, keep the fraternizing to a minimum. You can touch each other all you want on your own time."

"Jerk," Mai hissed softly. "He's the one who shut down for a day and a half. I'm starting to really dislike him." She deliberately reached for Zuko's hand and held it tightly as they made their way to the back of the shop.

Yun shot her a dirty look and Mai's free hand automatically reached up inside her sleeve, letting the feel of the blade calm her down. She did not let go of Zuko's hand until she had to.

Customers began to trickle in, slowly at first, only a few tables occupied. Within half an hour, though, the tea shop was bustling. Towards the end of the busy afternoon, two familiar men entered the shop. Yun's back immediately stiffened and he angrily tried to usher them out.

"Yun, what are you doing?" Mai asked. "Those men want to speak with Mushi. How dare you try to shove them out the door? Come back to the kitchen with me, gentlemn." Mai was in the mood to do whatever she could to tick Yun off. And allowing the wealthy men back to speak with Mushi definitely upset the tea shop owner.

"Indeed we do; and thank you, young lady." They flashed bright smiles at Mai and glided along behind her in their expensive robes.

"Mushi, you have visitors." Zuko was in the kitchen too and they both jerked their heads up. The prince made to protest immediately, but the older of the two men held his hand up.

"Let me speak! I want you to know that our offer of your own tea shop in the Upper Ring, a shop fully under your control, with a generous monthly allowance for any changes or improvements you see fit or luxuries you crave, is still open. And," he raised his hand again, "I sensed that something other than Yun is holding you back. I want you to know, Mushi, that our power and influence is great. No one, and I mean no one, will bother you at your shop. I don't care if twenty men in the Upper Ring are looking for you. We can take care of everything. All you have to do is make tea." He paused then and looked deep into Iroh's eyes before glancing at Mai and Zuko. "Do we have a deal?"

Everything had changed. Azula had won. She would soon head for home to get her reward from Ozai. And there was important work to be done. What better place for a resistance headquarters than a luxurious tea shop in the Upper Ring? The offer was too good to pass up.

After a quick look at his nephew and Mai, Iroh gave the man a nod. "Yes, we have a deal." They bowed then and Iroh took off his apron, tossing it aside carelessly. "Now that we are in business together, I think it's a good idea to know your names."

"All in good time, Mushi, all in good time," the younger man grinned. "Why don't you go home and start packing. Make any arrangements you need to. We'll meet you here the day after tomorrow, opening time. Make sure that you're good and ready to start new lives. I'm looking forward to doing business with you, Mushi."

The entrepreneurs left and the trio followed close behind.

"Where, where do you think you're going? You can't leave in the middle of a shift. Who do you think you are?" Yun was frantic and tried to block the door.

With one well placed punch, Iroh laid the man out flat. "That, little man, is for being a miserable boss, a miser and most of all for insulting Mai. Good day."

Yun spluttered and wiped at his bloody nose. "What, when did I insult Mai?"

Mai stepped over the man's prone form, her nose wrinkled with disgust. "Think really hard, Yun. It may take you some time."

* * *

><p>AN: That seemed to take forever to write. Thanks, Ix, for your assistance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Miscalculation**

**_Chapter 21: New Regime_**

Not wanting to attract attention to himself, Iroh waited until they were back in their apartment before letting any real excitement show about his new tea shop; _his_ tea shop, his dream. Once inside however, he clapped his hands together in a show of pure joy, gathered his two favorite people into a crushing hug and even shed a few tears.

"Nephew, Mai, it's going to be wonderful. My own shop, my own rules; I can hardly believe it. And we'll have so much more space. You two will be able to share a room." He chuckled at the faint blush on Zuko's cheeks. "And it will be a wonderful room. And if it's not, we'll make it one. I'll be able to brew any kind of tea I want, set the menu and the hours. I am so excited." He let go of the two and headed off into the tiny kitchen to make, of course, tea. "I'm putting a pot of jasmine on. Would you like a cup?" he called.

"I'll take one, Iroh, and congratulations." Mai snaked her arm around Zuko's waist and whispered in his ear. "We've got our resistance headquarters too. The timing is perfect. It almost makes me wonder."

"What do you mean? Do you think those two men know who we are or what we might get up to? How could they possibly know?" He stared at Mai hard, as if trying to see into her skull.

She shrugged. "No, of course not; It was just a thought. Don't take it so seriously."

"But I _do _take your thoughts seriously, all of them." The prince wore an almost painfully earnest expression. "I care about what you think, Mai."

"I know." Not quite sure how to verbally express her gratitude, Mai kissed her lover instead. It was delicate and sweet and took his breath away. "And thank you."

"Don't let me interrupt," Iroh joked as he set the tray down on the flimsy wooden table. "I can take my tea out on the landing."

"That won't be necessary, Iroh. We'll contain ourselves." Mai's thin lips quirked upward and she gave Zuko a nudge. Once they got that room of their own, between working in the tea shop and heading the resistance, she hoped there would be plenty of time for other things as well. "That tea smells good."

Iroh poured her a cup and they all sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them thinking about the myriad of sudden changes in their lives. Not only was Ba Sing Se now virtually a dictatorship under the rule of the Fire Nation, but their identities were out in the open, at least to those they knew best, and they were about to move from the poor Lower Ring to the wealthy upper one. That was a lot to digest.

"I guess things went well for Ty Lee," Mai said after awhile. "I'm glad. But how will she get to the Upper Ring if she wants to help?"

"Don't you worry about that; my Order friends can fix things and I have a feeling that our benefactors can too. They seem awfully eager to please me. I'm sure if I asked for a few passes for friends, they wouldn't flinch. But perhaps it's best not to ask for too much at once." Iroh looked between the two young people. When neither gave a reply he shrugged. "Well, it's an idea. And I've had another one. I think I'll cook us a special meal, as a celebration. I know the city is in trouble, but something amazing has happened and I would like to enjoy the moment."

"Sounds good, Uncle; do you want us to go shopping for you?" Zuko yawned and leaned back on his cushion. He fought the urge to close his eyes.

Iroh got up with a groan and rubbed his knee. "No thanks. I like to select my own ingredients, no offense. You two stay here and relax. I have a feeling that quiet time will be rare over the coming weeks." He put the tea set back in the kitchen and slipped out the door.

"He looks really happy," Mai noted as soon as Iroh left. "And we'll be living comfortably again. It's been a long time." She smiled dreamily as she imagined baths and spacious rooms and a large kitchen, maybe even a garden or a training area. "I can't wait."

"Yeah, it's been forever since I've slept on a good bed in a decent place. My ship was just tolerable but it _was _home for three years." The prince looked thoughtful as he recalled those days not so long ago time wise but forever ago in regards to how much his life had improved and how much he had grown, And most of that improvement was due to Mai. "It's too bad all this other stuff is happening. Damn Azula!"

"We'll make things better, Zuko. We'll do our best, anyway. And hey, think about our new bed." She snuggled against Zuko and began to kiss the bit of bare skin above the collar of his tunic. "We'll be able to stretch out and…" she nibbled the tender flesh, "and move around and do all kinds of things." Her warm breath tickled his skin and her kisses were incredibly arousing. "And we'll have a door, privacy. It will be wonderful."

"Y, yes," Zuko agreed. "Oh, Mai." He pushed her down to the floor gently and began to fumble with her clothing, his hands urgently needing to touch that pale skin beneath the fabric.

Mai brushed his hands away. "Let me," she whispered and undressed with a quickness and an efficiency that the prince still found hard to believe. "There." He inhaled harshly and simply stared. He would never, ever grow accustomed to that, to Mai spread out beneath him, waiting and willing, eager even. How was he so lucky now when he'd been so unlucky in so many ways before? "Are you in there?" Mai teased and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

Zuko blinked and then flashed a lewd sort of smile. "_Oh,_ I'm here." He wriggled out of his pants and went to work.

Mai appreciated all of it, every kiss and every nuzzle and every touch.

* * *

><p>Iroh's shout and the sound of his hip banging into the door awakened the couple.<p>

"Just a second," Zuko called as he hastily pulled on his clothing.

Mai couldn't stop giggling as she watched her boyfriend stumble about the tiny room, banging his knee into the table and swearing as he yanked on his pants. She slipped into her clothes with ease, gave Zuko another few seconds and then pulled the door open.

"Here, let me help," she offered and took a sac of supplies from the man.

"Thank you, dear," Iroh sighed. "I suppose that I bought too much, but I wanted to make a feast. I've got picken and vegetables and strawberries for dessert. Perhaps you could peel a few things for me, Mai. And Zuko, I need some water from the well. Put your shirt on the right way before you go out. People might talk." Iroh guffawed and gave Mai a knowing look. "The pair of you certainly make good use of your time alone, don't you?"

"I'll peel those vegetables now." Mai ignored the tea maker's suggestive comment and fled to the kitchen.

Grumbling, the prince pulled on his boots, turned his shirt around and headed out with the empty water bucket. Mai couldn't help but giggle again.

"When they're peeled, chop them into cubes for me, will you, Mai?" Iroh prepared the picken, then lit the fire beneath the little cook stove, added a bit of oil and browned the meat.

Zuko brought the water into the tiny kitchen, gave Mai a look and proceeded to blush. The young woman wondered if they would ever move beyond the blushing stage. They had seen each other naked several times, made love several times and yet, each had the ability to unnerve the other. She shrugged. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Anything else I can do?" the prince asked.

"Yes, wash those berries and cut out the blows. Then set them in our good bowl."

The cramped apartment was filled with the smell of cooking meat. Zuko opened the window all the way and started on the berries. He stood next to Mai, as close as he could get and still work efficiently. Their shoulders and hips touched, deliciously light contact that had them both aching for more. Mai wondered too if the urge to be with Zuko physically would ever start to wane. It was an almost insatiable desire now, something that popped into her mind at the most awkward of times and kept her body in a hungry sort of state.

"What are you thinking about?" the prince whispered.

"Just things," Mai replied evasively. But her smile gave her away. "The meat smells good. I'm hungry."

Iroh added some seasonings next and asked Mai for the vegetables. He hummed as he stirred everything together, but beneath the happiness he felt, the utter bliss at finally having his dream, a heavy ball of dread sat. The world was in peril now more than it had ever been. His nation, his niece and his brother, were poised to destroy it, take it for their own and never give it back. It was a terrifying and sobering thought and the tea maker felt selfish for even thinking about his tea shop.

But of all the things that Iroh had learned over his sixty some odd years of living, the fact that life continued even amongst the most horrifying of conditions, the fact that small joys in the midst of grief and terror were what kept people going, was perhaps the most important one. Finding those joys, enjoying the people you loved, that was what kept people sane and whole despite overwhelming hardships. He looked over his shoulder at Mai and Zuko, delighted by the love that they shared and grinned.

"It's almost ready," he declared. Set the table and I'll bring out the food." Dutifully, the pair grabbed bowls and chopsticks and cups, walked the few feet to the table and put everything down neatly. Iroh carried a huge, steaming bowlful of meat and vegetables. He sniffed the air approvingly. "Smells delicious, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Zuko agreed. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>As they lay together, neither sleeping, Iroh's snores loud enough to be heard outside, Mai and Zuko silently agreed to slip outside, climb onto their nighttime perch and see what was going on. They pulled on their dark clothing, opened the door a crack and seeing no patrols, either Dai Li or Fire Nation, scampered easily up to the roof. It was eerily quiet. Everything was shut down tight due to the curfew so no drunks and no lovers wandered the dark streets. Wanting a better view, the pair eased their way further along the rooftops, sat, held hands and simply watched.<p>

For a good while nothing happened; no sound, no movement, not even the yowling of a cat or the skittering of rats. Both Mai and Zuko felt uneasy, like something terrible was about to occur. They saw lights in the distance, moving lights, lanterns probably, held by soldiers. The little spots of yellow got closer and closer and the sound of footsteps, marching footsteps, could now be heard. Then the marching ceased and the lights were still. Mai looked at Zuko and he pressed her fingers hard. They were only one street over from where the soldiers had come to a stop.

Fists pounding against doorways and shouted orders for residents to grab their belongings and get outside immediately came next.

"You have half an hour to pack what you can and assemble on the street," one particularly intimidating looking man yelled. He was tall and muscular, with a thick neck and a rough face. Hard brown eyes, narrow and cold, took in the neighborhood with disgust. It would have to do, though. His soldiers needed housing inside the city itself. "Anyone not complying with the orders will be killed on the spot. This block is now a Fire Nation garrison. These homes are no longer yours. It will be your duty to find another place to sleep immediately or you will be in violation of curfew."

People emerged from their houses clutching bags of clothing and food, toys and cooking supplies, bedding and lanterns, even smaller pieces of furniture. Children clung to their mother's robes or hid behind the strong legs of their fathers. Some of them wept, but most were silent and stared wide eyed at the men and women dressed in red and black, some carrying spears and some wielding fists of fire.

"Where are we supposed to go?" one man dared to ask. "How can we find new homes just like that?" He threw his free hand up in the air and huffed with anger.

His wife put a warning hand on his arm. "Don't," she hissed. "Just do what they say. Think of the children."

"I _am _thinking of them," he hissed back. Angry now, he shrugged her hand off and she stepped off to the side, pulling her sons close. "I'll be damned if I let these cowards kick me out of my home and drag me to another neighborhood where they know damn well no one will open their doors to us. Fire Nation bastards," he spat. "Are the rest of you going to just go along with them?" He stared at his neighbors, willing them to join him. None did. They stared down at the cobblestones instead. "You're all cowards, then, each and every one of you." He threw his sac onto the street, put his hands on his hips and stared the intimidating soldier down.

"Have it your way," the soldier sighed. "Stupid peasants; you always need to learn your lesson the hard way." He shook his head and grinned, making a ball of fire in his hand. With one quick flick, he tossed the fire at the man, who somehow managed to duck in time. It hit his wife instead as she desperately lunged toward him, heroically trying to push him out of death's way. The fire burned a hole in her abdomen, ragged and ugly looking. She was dead within seconds.

The man wished then that he hadn't dodged the fireball. He wished that he had kept his foolish mouth shut. But he didn't think they would take things that far, or be so brutal. As he knelt by his fallen wife, he joined his sons in weeping. The soldier laughed, actually laughed and the man snapped. More quickly than he had ever moved before, rage and grief making his movements fluid and graceful, the Earth Kingdom man lunged at the soldier, managing to knock him flat before another ran him through with a spear.

Someone, one of their neighbors, grabbed the two boys, wrapping tight arms around their shoulders. There had been enough loss already. The children would not fall victim too.

"Does anyone else object?" The flattened soldier, a captain, stood up shakily and wiped at his bloodied mouth. He smiled, showing teeth covered with gore. "Come on, I dare you!" No one moved and no one spoke. "Perhaps the peasants can learn after all. Time's up. We'll escort you to the next block. There you will have another half an hour to make it inside. Those still on the street will be arrested promptly and taken to prison. I hear the Dai Li run a good one."

People avoided the corpses and averted their eyes as they made their way down the street, soldiers ahead and behind them. Two little boys kept looking back, though, their faces serious and forlorn, tear tracks easily visible on their cheeks. Even _they_ knew enough to keep quiet, though. The sobs that wracked thin chests were silent.

Almost half the refugees removed from their homes, ended up in prison. The rest managed to find safety with friends or with the rare stranger willing to take someone in for the night or even for longer. Unlucky ones were dragged away, handled roughly by the Fire Nation. The penalty for breaking curfew was six months in prison, six months for something they were forced into doing.

Zuko and Mai witnessed all this from their rooftop vantage point. Shocked and saddened and ashamed of their people, in the space of that hour, both quietly resolved to use all their power, all their skill and all their wits to bring the Fire Nation, as ruled by Fire Lord Ozai, down once and for all. It really _was_ now or never.

* * *

><p>Part of Iroh was angry at his nephew and Mai for venturing outside the night before. Their safety was always his number one concern. He knew they could take care of themselves and would surely be involved in plenty of dangerous activities in the very near future. But this takeover by the Fire Nation was so new and no one could predict exactly how viciously or unfairly the citizens of Ba Sing Se would be treated. He just wanted them to act prudently, that was all.<p>

"So, what did you see?" he asked as Mai served the morning rice.

She let Zuko explain. His voice rose in anger and indignation as he briefly told the story of the refugees' eviction and the murder of two people. Iroh scrubbed his face with one hand and reached for his tea with the other. "Maybe it's a good thing you saw that. Now we know without a doubt, how things will proceed in Ba Sing Se. Your sister, Zuko, has established a true reign of terror. I'm certain your father will approve. And until Ba Sing Se is freed, that reign of terror will continue. It's up to us and anyone willing to join, to make things difficult for the Fire Nation here." The old man sighed then and took a sip of tea. "I've seen some terrible, terrible things in my lifetime. I'm so very tired of it all."

"We'll work hard, Uncle. And somehow, I'll make it back home and put an end to my father. That's the only way the war will ever be over." Zuko's jaw was set with determination and his gold eyes glowed fiercely.

Iroh gave his nephew's arm a pat. "I appreciate the enthusiasm. But we must all think before we act. Will you promise me that? Remember the trouble your impulsiveness has gotten you into over the years."

"I know, Uncle; no need to remind me." Zuko's tone was a bit testy. "I'll try to be more cautious."

"Listen to Mai." Iroh winked. "Then you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Since their employment at Yun's tea shop had come to an abrupt end, there was nothing much to do but pack up what belongings they had in preparation for their move the following morning. Once that was done, Zuko began to pace the small apartment. Iroh sat contentedly enough, reading one of the few books in their possession. Mai combed out her hair and fixed her nails as best she could.<p>

"Zuko, stop! If you're looking for something to do, let's go see Ty Lee. We need to tell her that we're moving." Mai gave her lover an irritated look and he complied. "Iroh, do you want to go for a walk?"

The one time general put his book down and looked at Mai. "Yes, I believe that I do. Let's go then."

The block that had been taken over the night before was guarded on all sides by soldiers. Citizens had to walk around, out of their way, to get to their destinations. The streets were as crowded as always, with people going about their regular business. Mai, Zuko and Iroh made sure to walk amongst people, blending in rather than standing out. It was always possible that a soldier might recognize Iroh. He had been a general not that long ago, after all. And Zuko's gold eyes, scar and princely way of holding himself might be recognized as well. For a brief moment, Zuko considered wearing bandages to cover his scar.

"No, I won't do that again," he muttered under his breath. "Never again."

Jin's father was busy talking with one of his best customers while Jin and Ty Lee put out more fruits and vegetables. The acrobat squealed when she saw them and tugged on Jin's sleeve.

"Hey, Ty, I almost dropped the apples. Oh, _they're_ here. Dad, come meet our friends." Jin waved to the group of three and waited patiently for her father to finish talking. When he did, she dragged him over to where Mai, Zuko and Iroh stood.

Kang wasn't sure what to do. He was standing before royalty, but not of his nation. He was standing before two princes of the Fire Nation, the country that was slowly but surely destroying his own. It wasn't the boy's fault, but he'd heard tales of the Dragon of the West. Iroh had been a fierce general, not needlessly violent or brutal, but one who got the job done. Many an Earth Kingdom boy and man had died because of _his_ orders. He decided to stand as proudly as he could and wait for his daughter or Ty Lee to make the introductions.

"Dad, this is Zuko." She pointed to the young man, probably a year or so older than Jin. "He's the Fire Nation prince. Zuko, this is my father, Kang."

Zuko scratched the back of his neck nervously and managed a hello.

"My condolences on your parentage," Kang blurted out without thinking. He instantly regretted his words. The look on Zuko's face was a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"My mother was a _good_ woman," the prince said through clenched teeth. "Don't you ever say anything like that again." His eyes blazed with fury and he looked every bit a prince.

"Zuko," Iroh drawled. "I'm sure that Kang was not referring to your dear mother."

"I apologize." Kang gave the young man a slight bow. "The remark was in poor taste and I certainly did not mean your mother."

Iroh gave Zuko a bit of a shove. "_Nephew_…."

"Apology accepted." He gave Kang one final glare then looked down at his feet. It was hard _enough _for him to make simple conversation with people. That was Iroh's strong suit. Things were not off to a great start.

Jin let out the breath she had been holding and continued with the rest of the introductions. They, at least, went much more smoothly.

"Now that we're all acquainted, we have some news." Mai caught Ty Lee's eye. "We're moving to the Upper Ring."

"How did you manage that?" the acrobat asked.

"Wow, you're lucky," Jin exclaimed. "Too bad we won't be able to visit."

"Whoa, hold on." Iroh interrupted. "We might be able to arrange it so that you can, perhaps your family too. We'll have to see about that, though. I've been offered a tea shop of my own and I couldn't refuse this time. It will not only be a wonderful shop, but a meeting place of sorts." Iroh stared purposefully at Kang. "Do you understand what I mean?"

Jin's father nodded. "I do and you can count me in. I'll help in whatever way I can, me and my family. This is our city and we want it back."

"Good and we're grateful. We'll need lots of help all over the city. If you trust anyone else enough, let them know too. Thank you, Kang." Iroh gave the man a deep bow, a show of respect and admiration. "We'll keep you informed and if we get passes will bring them directly to you."

"All right then; we need to get back to work. I've got a family to feed." Kang gave everyone a friendly smile. "Come along girls."

Ty Lee gave all three a hug before returning to the fruit. "Your own tea shop; you must be so happy, Iroh. Zuko, you take good care of Mai." The ebony haired girl rolled her eyes. "And Mai, I hope your new room is great." She poked her friend and then winked. "See you soon." Ty Lee ran off, back to the piles of fresh fruit and hoped that her words were prophetic. She already missed them.

* * *

><p>Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee were due any minute. Iroh had purchased some extra tea cups on the way home from visiting Ty Lee, enough so that everyone could have tea if they wished it. He put on the water and selected his leaves, humming again as he worked. Their bags were sitting by the doorway, ready for tomorrow's leave-taking.<p>

"Do you think Smellerbee will show?" Zuko asked Mai. "She was pretty upset." He sat with his back against the living room wall, legs stretched out.

"Did the knife held to your throat tell you that?" Mai's voice dripped sarcasm, thick like honey and Zuko actually flinched. "I don't know, Zuko. Hopefully Jet will convince her that we're not evil." She laughed then. "How weird is that?"

"Weird," Zuko agreed. He jumped when someone knocked on the door.

Iroh emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands off on an apron taken from Yun's shop. "I'll get it." He pulled the door open and smiled when he saw the free Freedom Fighters on the landing. "Ah, I'm so glad that all three of you came. Come on inside."

Smellerbee deliberately hung back and when she _did_ enter the apartment, gazed around critically. She refused to meet the eyes of anyone Fire Nation and she would not sit down. "I don't want to be here. So don't think I'm okay with you, because I'm not. I'm doing this for Jet and Longshot and for whatever resistance you _people_ pull together."

"Come on, Bee. You said you'd try." Jet's tone was sugary sweet and he stared deep into the girl's eyes. "I know that it's hard, but we need to work together. Come on. They're not that bad. You liked them before you knew they were Fire Nation so what's changed? They're the same people."

"This, this is just too much. You're not you, Jet. The real Jet would be foaming at the mouth right now and looking to cut their throats." She shook her head and backed up toward the door.

"I agree," Mai stated flatly. "This Jet is bizarre and I can't get used to him. It's surreal."

"I don't want _your _opinion." Smellerbee practically snarled out the words. "Jet is my worry, not yours. He's our family."

"Would you rather I be foaming at the mouth?" Jet asked his friend. "Is that better than the way I am now? I want my memories back. I know, I sense that a big part of me is missing, but I'm beginning to get a little bit scared of that part. Maybe, maybe it's better if I never do." He chewed on his stalk of grass thoughtfully. "All this identity stuff is confusing. I mean, what makes someone who they are? Is it their memories or is it something else?"

"Now we're having philosophical discussions? What happened to a meeting about the resistance?" Mai plopped down beside Zuko and rested her head on his shoulder. "We'd better tell them the news, Iroh, before it gets dark."

"Yes, yes, sit down Longshot, Jet." He omitted Smellerbee's name deliberately. "I've got tea and some cakes. Please."

"Probably poisoned," the girl said under her breath.

"All right, that's it." Mai stood up quickly and stalked over to Smellerbee. "If you can't be civil, then get out. You can wait on the steps until we're finished." She gave the girl a little shove, an incentive if you will.

Smellerbee narrowed her eyes and shoved back, harder. Mai almost lost her balance but her natural grace saved her from falling. Zuko wanted to jump up and interfere but Iroh caught his nephew's eyes and shook his head no. Let the girls work it out, he seemed to be saying.

Mai narrowed her own eyes and glared at Smellerbee. "Aren't you going to pull a knife on me? Isn't that the next step?"

"You _blame_ me for that? I had good reason." The Freedom Fighter took a step forward. She and Mai were almost toe to toe.

Mai thought for a moment. "No, I don't. I understand perfectly. You feel betrayed and hurt. But Zuko is mine and you put a knife to his throat. I'm still going to take exception to that. Can you blame _me_?"

Smellerbee's lips twitched. "No." She looked over at Longshot, someone she felt about as strongly as Mai felt about Zuko.

"Then can we get over it? There are more important things to worry about now, don't you think? We have a resistance to form, trouble to cause." Mai shrugged. "We, we need you." It was true enough but words like that had never been easy for Mai.

Longshot nodded at Smellerbee. She huffed and then gave him a nod back. "Fine; we can work together. But I don't trust you, not yet anyway."

"Fair enough," Mai agreed. "Now sit down and we can tell you our news."

* * *

><p>"Your own tea shop." Jet whistled and gave Iroh a grin. "That's awesome. But the Upper Ring might as well be across the country. We're not allowed there."<p>

"Yes, well, I've been thinking about that." They were on their second pot of tea now, and Iroh poured for everyone, passing around the cookies next. "What would you say to me hiring you to work in my tea shop? I'm going to call it the Jasmine Dragon by the way. How does that sound?" The former general looked off dreamily for a bit, imagining what this shop actually looked like.

"That's a great name," Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "It really is."

Mai and Longshot both nodded while Smellerbee cleaned her nails with her knife.

"Whoa, and you said something about hiring us; can you do that? Will those fancy guys let you? Will they get us passes or something?" The Freedom Fighter was a bit excited now. Anything was better than shoveling manure for a living. "Oh, and would we live in the Upper Ring? I can't even imagine that."

"Yes, if you work for me, you will live there. It's too far to travel back and forth from here to the Upper Ring. I will get everything sorted out tomorrow and let you know. I could even find you a decent apartment. The closer you are the better. Are all of you all right with that?"

What was there to object to really? All three were fine with the idea.

"It's going to be dark soon. We should get going." Jet stood up and his companions followed. "Thanks for the tea and cookies, Iroh."

"Yes, you don't want any problems. The soldiers are taking these rules very seriously indeed. Oh, and Jet, Atka might be able to help with your memory." Iroh gave the young man a hopeful smile.

"Who's Atka?" Jet asked.

"The healer; you'll meet her soon. Now off you go." He ushered them out the door and watched until they rounded the corner. "I hope things work out," he said to Mai and Zuko. "Tomorrow, we'll know a lot more."

* * *

><p>Their possessions were few even after living in Ba Sing Se for weeks. The three of them could easily carry everything. Iroh handed the key over to the landlord and they made their way to Yun's tea shop. Yun himself watched mournfully from the window as the two wealthy men from the Upper Ring stopped their carriage and opened the door invitingly.<p>

"Right on time; I appreciate punctuality," the older man declared. "Hop aboard and we'll talk."

Mai went first, sliding into the empty seat across from the two men and placing her stuffed satchel on her lap. Zuko took the spot beside her and Iroh entered last.

"So, we're here," Iroh chuckled. "Are you going to tell us your names now?"

"Certainly," the older one, a grey haired, handsome man replied congenially. "I am Ye Lam and my friend here is Zemin Yu." The younger man had light brown hair and friendly green eyes. "We're men of wealth, as you may have guessed and like to invest in people or things that interest us and can bring in a profit. You fit both requirements, Mushi."

"Well, I'm flattered. I hope that I don't disappoint. I'd like to know more about this tea shop." Iroh settled back in the comfortable seat and waited."And," he winked," the division of profits."

The carriage was expensive and well built and the ride was smooth. Mai could drift off to sleep easily if it were not for the strangers across from her and the interesting turn the conversation had taken.

"The building is ours; that's not to say you couldn't buy it from us at a later date. But, we want you to consider it your home. And like we said before, you will be given an allowance for any changes or decorating you might wish to do." Lam took a breath, looked at his partner and then continued. "The naming of the shop, how you run it, the hours you keep, what you serve are all up to you. We consider you the expert, after all. You will get all the credit for your wonderful tea and the success of the shop. And it _will_ be a success. Mr. Yu and I will take fifty five percent of the profit. But remember, you are living rent free and have a monthly upkeep allowance of twenty gold pieces. To get you started, we'll give you fifty gold pieces. You can buy your supplies, uniforms perhaps, paintings and rugs, furniture and bedding for your rooms; whatever you see fit? Are you still in agreement?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, we're in agreement. Now, I'm going to need extra help. I want Li and Mai to have some fun time. It's been stressful for them and they're young. You know how it is."

Yu shrugged. "Do you have people in mind?"

"I do; three young people from the Lower Ring. Are you willing to pick up their wages?" Iroh was pushing it and he knew it. "And they'll need papers, won't they?"

"Fine, fine, we'll take care of everything. You drive a hard bargain, Mushi. Now, welcome to your new home." Yu smiled a genuine smile and waved his hand dramatically.

The carriage stopped a few hundred feet inside the Upper Ring, outside a small plaza with a few buildings, the largest of which was the tea shop. The plaza itself had two stone staircases leading up to it to accommodate all the traffic. A fountain graced the centre of the plaza and huge potted plants adorned the front of the tea shop. Iroh's baby, for that was how both Mai and Zuko thought of the place now, was green with a brown tiled roof, plenty of shuttered windows and the Earth Kingdom symbol on each front wall.

The doorway was huge, double doors with a short staircase leading up to them. It was lovely, everything that Iroh could ever have dreamed of.

"Oh, my," the tea maker exclaimed. "It's beautiful." Tears filled his amber eyes and he clambered out of the carriage, up the steps and through the open front doors. "Li, Mai, come and look inside."

"Go ahead," Lam suggested. "Pick out rooms. Go see the gardens out back. Make yourselves at home."

Zuko and Mai followed Iroh inside. He exclaimed as he touched everything reverently, running hands across fine wood molding, opening generous and well built cupboards and gasping at the sight of the huge oven.

"Wow, he's in love," Mai deadpanned.

"He is," Zuko agreed.

"Do you like it?" Iroh asked when he saw them. He was almost glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, it's great, Uncle. Can Mai and I check out the upstairs?" He grabbed Mai's hand and slowly rubbed her fingers.

Iroh nodded agreeably. "Sure, sure, take whatever bedroom you want. And carry your things up there too. I want to explore this kitchen a little bit more." As the young couple walked up the wooden stairs, hand in hand, each with a satchel slung over a shoulder, they heard Iroh laugh, loud and boisterous and free like a little child. It was a wonderful sound.

* * *

><p>AN: My friend, Ix, gets huge thanks for helping out in many ways.

Also thanks to my consistent reviewers. I appreciate you all!


	23. Chapter 23

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 22: The Jasmine Dragon**

Misters Lam and Yu wandered inside after the trio, and watched with huge grins as Iroh examined every inch of the kitchen and dining room.

"We're glad that you approve. There is a basement as well for storage and deliveries or whatever you wish. And the garden out back is a wonderful respite from the daily grind of running a business. Are your nephew and his lovely young lady upstairs, Mushi?"

"Hmm, oh yes, they're choosing, um, rooms, and running my tea shop could never be a 'grind'. It will be a joy." He continued to 'ooh' and 'ah' over tea pots and cups and beautifully carved trays and the fine rugs that decorated the tile floor. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity. You've made an old man very happy."

"Bring in lots of money and we'll be happy too," Yu quipped. "Speaking of money, here is the first installment of your allowance, one hundred gold coins. Use it wisely." He handed Iroh a green sac closed tight with a gold drawstring. "You open for business in three days. That means you have tomorrow and the following day to get ready. We'll spread the word around the Upper Ring. Is that enough time?"

Iroh had the feeling that the time frame was non- negotiable. But two days to get ready was just fine with him. He was eager to open, in fact. "Certainly; two days is plenty. Now, about my extra help?"

"Yes, yes, I'll send the carriage back for them. Let me know who they are and where they live. There are a few apartments nearby for rent. I'll put in a good word. They'll have no problem with their application."

While apartments in the Lower Ring were on a first come, first serve basis, potential renters in the Middle and Upper Rings needed to fill out applications and then await either approval or disapproval. Sometimes there were bidding wars on a particularly desirable apartment in a particularly desirable neighborhood.

"I'll get Li to give you that information." Iroh walked to the bottom of the staircase and called out for his nephew.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken the couple long to choose their bedroom. There were three, two at the front of the building and one at the back facing the gardens. Mai had <em>almost <em>squealed with delight when she laid eyes on the back room. It was spacious and airy with a huge bed, sumptuously covered with silk sheets, a beautifully rich looking comforter and an array of comfortable looking pillows.

The one large window opened up onto a balcony where a tiny table and two chairs sat ready for use. The garden was small, nothing compared to those of the Fire Nation palace, naturally, but it was a pretty view and the smell of flowers, the chirping of birds and the buzzing of insects was instantly soothing.

Mai stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in everything. From behind, Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So, you like this room, huh?" He shifted his head a bit and kissed her neck, letting his warm lips linger for a moment.

"I had to repress a squeal, a _squeal_, Zuko. _Yes_, I love this room." She turned around and snuggled against her lover. "So, do you want to try the bed now or wait for later?"

Zuko was tempted, oh so very tempted, but he wanted to savor the experience and had a feeling that Iroh would be looking for them sooner rather than later. "Let's wait," he replied and nuzzled the top of her head. "We'll have a lot more time to enjoy, you know, everything."

"Agreed." Mai pulled back so that she could see Zuko's face. "Kiss me. I need that to hold me over until tonight."

Happy to oblige, the prince pressed his lips to hers, kissing her sensuously. Both were breathless by the time he finally pulled away. "Will that do?" Zuko asked cheekily.

Mai smirked in reply. It would do. Iroh's voice calling for 'Li' shattered the moment much as they figured it would. They left their satchels in their room and headed back downstairs reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are. I hope you <em>each <em>found a room to your satisfaction." Iroh looked pointedly at Mai, deciding that she would get his implication faster than Zuko would.

"Oh, yes, I've got the room at the back and Li has one of the two at the front." She could see her lover itching to protest, so gave his foot a bit of a stomp.

He yelped and grabbed the injured foot, hopping around like a child. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, Li. It was an accident." She turned back to Iroh. "What did you need him for?"

'Young people," the tea maker said indulgently. "They make quite a pair, don't they gentlemen?"

"Certainly, a lovely couple indeed; Li, we need to know where these friends of yours live, the ones your Uncle Mushi wants to hire." Yu raised his eyebrows and awaited the young man's response.

Zuko explained as best he could where Smellerbee's and Longshot's as well as Jet's apartments were located. He gave a description of the three as well. "Would it be easier if I came along?"

"No, no, you stay here and get settled. We'll bring them back and show them a few apartments. They should be settled in by the end of the day." He and Lam left the Jasmine Dragon and stepped back into their waiting carriage. It turned around and headed back to the Lower Ring.

"Good," Iroh declared. "I can breathe easier now. I'm going to send word to my Order friends. We're going to have a little meeting here tonight." He counted in his head. "There will be exactly ten people; perfect. Now, could you take my bag upstairs and put it in one of the rooms, I really don't care which as long as it has a comfortable bed. How is your room, really?"

"It's incredible, Uncle. It's hard to believe that we're really here." Zuko looked about the tea shop and shook his head. Sometimes good things did happen. He was beginning to believe that. It had taken Mai and her presence in his life for him to finally see.

"That makes me happy too." The man was practically glowing and it was a little bit unnerving. "Go unpack or something and then we'll see about getting a few supplies for the kitchen. Perhaps we should make a meal for our new employees. What do you think?"

"As long as Smellerbee keeps her knife to herself," Mai shrugged, "I have no problem with it."

"It's fine, Uncle. We'll be back down in a few minutes. You send your notes and we'll empty the satchels."

Everyone went about their tasks efficiently and a few minutes later rejoined in the dining room.

"Let's go shopping!" Iroh took his sac of gold coins, tucked them safely inside his tunic, let the young people lead the way, then shut and locked the door to his tea shop. He stood near the fountain for a few seconds and simply took it all in. "The Jasmine Dragon," he whispered. With a spring in his step, he joined Mai and Zuko.

* * *

><p>Compared to the poorer area of Ba Sing Se, the Upper Ring had hardly any Fire Nation patrols. Yes, there were a few soldiers here and there, walking in pairs, not paying a good deal of attention to their surroundings, but the age old prejudice that said trouble bred in poorer quarters seemed to rule the Fire Nation as well. They didn't expect to find a resistance in the Upper Ring. They didn't expect the wealthy and content to plot and plan against those in control, be they Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation.<p>

Slipping in and out of the Jasmine Dragon, either before or after curfew would be easily done and that was a relief to Iroh, who was already worrying about Mai and Zuko.

"Uncle, we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. I thought you knew that by now." Zuko was helping Mai set one of the dining room's many tables. The Freedom Fighters, already in the Upper Ring and getting settled into their new apartment (courtesy of Lam and Yu), were due in just a few minutes, and the Order members about an hour after them.

"You'll understand when you're a parent," Iroh winked. He handed Zuko a stack of bowls and waved him out of the kitchen.

Zuko scrunched up his face for a moment. The mere thought of becoming a father was a rather terrifying one, perhaps more for Zuko than for most young men his age. His own was certainly not the best example to follow. And then it registered what exactly Iroh had said. The former general had hinted a few times that Zuko was more than a nephew to him. The prince was a boy he had taken under his wing, guided and protected for the past three years. He was a son, not by birth, but in every way that truly counted. And the more Zuko thought about it, the more he realized that he looked upon Iroh as a father. The further away he moved from Ozai and _his_ beliefs,_ his_ violence and _his_ sickness, the closer he got to Iroh. Smiling now, Zuko placed the bowls on the table, while Mai continued to fiddle with the flowers.

"Tell me again why your uncle wanted these on the table? I mean it's Smellerbee, for Agni's sake, I don't think she cares about flowers." With a low growl, she yanked out a bunch of bright yellow blooms and started over. "And why am I worrying so much about how they look?"

Zuko smirked indulgently at his lover and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hmm, maybe you take pride in what you do, or maybe you're just avoiding the kitchen and all that cooking."

Mai glanced at the kitchen. There was certainly a lot of noise coming from the room and even more steam. Iroh was cooking up a storm. "He does seem to be going a little crazy in there, like he's determined to try out every pot and utensil just because he can." She took a few steps toward the swinging door, pushed it inward a bit and then peeked inside. "I'm right," she giggled.

Iroh's face was pink from the warmth of the room and he was looking a little bit flustered. "If you can stare, you can help, Mai. Take the duck out of the oven, would you? It should be done by now. It certainly smells like it's finished."

Mai turned back to Zuko and rolled her eyes. "I've been recruited," she announced. "Come back in. I'm sure there is plenty for you to do." The young woman crooked her finger and Zuko followed her inside.

* * *

><p>By the time the Freedom Fighters arrived, the tea maker was exhausted. Mai and Zuko brought out all the food from the kitchen and let everyone serve themselves.<p>

"This food is incredible, Iroh." Jet licked duck juice from his fingers and reached for another piece. "I can't remember ever eating this well." He chuckled then. "I can't remember anything, so I guess that doesn't count."

Smellerbee wore a sour sort of look. The whole issue of Jet and his memory bothered her more than anyone else, even Jet himself. "Not funny," she spat. She agreed that the food was delicious but didn't feel like giving a compliment to someone from the Fire Nation. It was a stupid attitude, and she was working her way through it, but still, praise was not on the menu yet.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Jet. I love cooking for people and having a large kitchen with a large oven makes it so much easier." Iroh nabbed another piece of meat before it all vanished and then refilled everyone's tea cups. "I did a lot of thinking while I was at work in there." He jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. "There's a rather large basement and it would make an ideal training room. Zuko, you'll be able to practice your bending again." Smellerbee's gaze shot immediately to the prince. She still hadn't seen him or Iroh bend yet. The thought was intriguing but a bit sickening as well. "I have a few secret techniques that I learned years ago from the masters. It's time I shared some of that with you."

The prince spluttered, almost spitting out his mouthful of rice. "The masters; you don't mean the dragons, do you? " His eyes, even his damaged one, were stretched wide and his mouth now hung open a bit.

Mai put a finger beneath his chin and pushed upward until teeth clattered against teeth. "Not the most becoming look," she drawled.

Chuckling, Iroh gave his nephew a nod. "_Yes_, I mean the dragons. That whole story about me killing the last one was a fabrication, made to protect the last two of their kind. Perhaps one day, nephew, you will be privileged enough to have an encounter with them too."

"That would be amazing; what other secrets do you have, Uncle?" He was seeing the old man through different eyes now.

"Ah, all in good time, Zuko, all in good time. Now to get back to the training room idea…we can get targets and set them up for Mai and Smellerbee. Zuko, you and Jet can spar with your swords." Iroh was looking very pleased with himself. "If we're going to stir things up in the city, we'd best be our sharpest."

"What about Longshot?" Smellerbee asked in her raspy voice. "You forgot about him." The archer gave her a long look and narrowed his eyes. "Well, he _did_," she repeated in a whiny voice.

"I did _not_ forget about your friend," Iroh corrected her. "But he is an archer, and in order to practice the bow, he needs a lot of space, something the basement does not provide. I'm really not sure _where _Longshot could train."

"I'll be fine." Everyone immediately focused their attention on Longshot and he returned each gaze with a level one of his own. "I have my ways."

"Oh, good then; see, everything worked out. Now, let's finish eating. Our special guests will be here soon." Iroh moved serving bowls around, encouraging everyone to eat up.

"No problem here," Jet quipped and dug in.

* * *

><p>As soon as the supper dishes were washed and put away, Iroh put another pot of tea on, placed some fresh biscuits on a platter and waited for the Order members to arrive. The young people all sat quietly around one of the tables, Zuko and Mai openly holding hands, while Longshot rubbed Smellerbee's knuckles beneath the cover of the table.<p>

Jet observed the two couples, a wry grin on his handsome features. "Looks like I'm odd man out. I need to get myself a girl." He pulled a grass stalk from his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth, smiling around it. "Any suggestions?" Zuko wrapped his arm possessively around Mai's shoulders, quick to let Jet know that she was off limits. "Don't worry, Zuko. Mai only has eyes for you anyway."

"You're a handsome guy, and charming," Smellerbee reminded the Freedom Fighter. "You won't have a problem finding someone."

"The **man with no past**; maybe girls will find that romantic. Do you think so?" He was joking but there was a certain bitterness in his words too.

"With luck and Atka's skills, you may regain your past," Iroh reminded them from his seat closer to the door. "And here they come now, just before curfew." The tea maker jumped up from his seat and opened the double doors before the Order members had a chance to knock. "Welcome," he greeted them warmly. "Come in and meet everyone. We'll all be seeing a lot of each other over the coming days and weeks."

Three men and one woman stepped across the threshold, each greeting Iroh affectionately. They followed him to the table where the young people now stood, and examined all five of them closely. Iroh made the introductions.

The eldest of the Order members was a professor at Ba Sing Se University, an expert in architecture and city planning. At fifty seven, Tang Guo, was a bit on the short side, lean with grey hair pulled into a braid, much like the one Iroh wore. His skin was lightly tanned and his brown eyes were lively and intelligent. He was a cautious man, quiet, the kind who spoke only when it was necessary, and a bit on the rigid side. A widower with two grown sons, he was good hearted, though, and willing to do his part.

Another professor, this one an historian, was fifty two year old Genjo Wu. Childless and never married, he was a tall, thin man with salt and pepper hair, narrow green eyes and pale skin. People often saw him as delicate though his strength of spirit certainly belied that. Bright, eager, charming and always willing to help, Wu had boundless energy along with a short temper and little tolerance for outright stupidity.

Yao Chen and his wife, Atka, owned a successful spa in the Upper Ring. It was also a healing centre of sorts, where Atka used her waterbending to treat various ailments, most of them on the minor side. Occasionally, though, she treated badly broken limbs or severe illnesses. Though she had roiled against the patriarchy of the Northern Water Tribe, and their strict rules regarding the division of labor between the sexes, Atka had never wanted to be a fighter. Healing came naturally to her and had she been born a non bender, would have pursued other methods.

She was forty one years old, and had left the Northern Water Tribe when she was eighteen. Free spirited, adventurous, generous and with a genuine love of all people, Atka also had a fiery temper and would not tolerate crap from anyone, be it her husband, either of her two children, or any of her patients. She kept her thick brown hair in a neat bun, little wisps that Yao loved to play with, framing her face. Her blue eyes were intense and full of intelligence. The business aspects of the spa also interested her and she loved keeping a good home for her husband, her nineteen year old son and her seventeen year old daughter.

Yao was a well built, muscular man of forty three, an accomplished earth bender and an astute businessman. With an infectious, crooked toothed smile, wide green eyes, and a full head of thick, brown hair, he was a handsome man. Yao was funny, loving and little bit abrasive. A big talker, he got along very well with Iroh. When bending, he was ferocious and when business needed doing, he got very serious very quickly. Nothing, though, was a bigger priority for him than his family.

The introductions over, Iroh served the tea and cookies, pushing two tables close so that they could all sit together.

"So, Prince Zuko, I feel like I already know you; your uncle has told us all so much about you, your three years at sea and some of your more interesting adventures." Yao's eyes sparkled with humor. Atka gave him a nudge and indicated the prince's stormy expression.

"Oh, thanks, Uncle," Zuko whined. "I'm sure you told them every embarrassing thing that you could think of. "

Iroh stroked his beard, inclined his head a bit and thought. "No, I'm certain I left a _few _out."

The entire group erupted into laughter while Zuko scowled. Mai hid her giggles behind one hand and put the other on his arm, rubbing it back and forth to soothe him. "Easy, Zuko."

"I'm not a damned ostrich horse," he hissed.

Mai choked back some more laughter and rubbed Zuko's arm even harder. "Oh, relax, will you. It's only teasing. You know that Iroh talked you up like crazy. He's proud of you."

"I guess," the prince agreed. The scowl became more of a grimace and then a neutral expression. The tension left his body gradually.

"That's better. And I'll get rid of the _rest_ of that anger later." She put her hand under the table then and stroked his thigh.

Twitching in his chair, Zuko finally smiled. "I'll hold you to that," he whispered.

Jet was staring at the couple, a knowing sort of grin on his face. He gave Zuko a nod and then looked at Mai approvingly. The Freedom Fighter felt a tiny flare of envy. He wondered if he had ever had feelings for a girl. Chances weren't good given the life he had apparently led in the forest. And Smellerbee had been one of the few girls, the other ones hardly more than babies. The urges were certainly there within him now, sometimes unbearably strong. He was sixteen and healthy, after all.

There was random chatter for awhile, topics ranging from pai sho and tea, to opening businesses and the cost of remodeling rooms. The topic they were all assembled for, however, had not yet come up. It was Wu who broached the subject.

"I think it's time we get down to more serious business," he suggested. "We have a resistance to plan, after all."

"Too true," Yao agreed. "Where to begin; I suggest a lot of watching and listening before we take any actual action. If there are abuses perpetrated by the Fire Nation,_ other_ than taking over our city and marching through our streets, we'll need to correct them, or dissuade the bastards from doing the same thing twice."

"Chances are most of these 'abuses' will take place in the Lower Ring," Jet offered. "The lowly peasants deserve such treatment after all. If we can get out of here safely after curfew and get back, we'll do it, right guys?" He looked at Zuko and Mai along with Smellerbee and Longshot.

"Um, yeah," Mai shrugged. She reached up into her sleeve and touched holster that held her darts. She was looking forward to a confrontation of some kind. She glanced over at Zuko and he gave his assent too.

The other freedom fighters nodded, both pleased to see Jet taking charge. He was a natural leader, memory or no memory.

"Well now, I might just have a solution for traveling between here and the other rings," Guo spoke up. "I know this wonderful city inside and out and even upside down. There are catacombs beneath the city, running the entire length and breadth of it. A network of pathways connects these crystal caverns. With my maps of the underground, I can find the most direct route between the Jasmine Dragon and the two other rings. Our earthbending friend will have to make some entrances for us, hidden, of course, and at both ends.'

"Crystal catacombs," Mai mused. "That's kind of awesome. Do the Dai Li use them as well?"

"I didn't say it was perfect," Guo answered tartly.

"With the Dai Li under Fire Nation control now, I don't see them using the catacombs as much as they used to. I mean nothing is really a secret anymore. Why not just walk the streets." Yao gazed at the group and raised his eyebrows. "Agree, disagree?"

"Hard to say for sure," Iroh mused. "Until we go into the catacombs ourselves, we'll really have no way of knowing. Is anyone up for a little adventure tonight?" His eyes were twinkling now. "We could make an entrance in the basement and then cover it up. Tang, do you recall if there is an actual path below us here?"

"I can do better than that." The professor pulled a carefully folded map from inside his tunic and spread it out across the table, shoving tea cups aside carelessly. "Let's have a look." He pointed out the street that the Jasmine Dragon sat on and then pointed to a huge cavern that sat almost directly below it, a network of narrower trails branching off in every direction.

"I'd say that's a yes," Mai drawled.

"What are we waiting for?" Zuko prodded the group. He stood up and walked to the stairs that led below ground. Mai followed.

"I'm going to stay here," Atka informed everyone. I'm not a fighter. But if any of you get injured, I can help. Be careful, Yao." She leaned over and kissed her earthbender husband on the cheek.

The group of nine entered the basement and waited for Yao to bend and opening to the cavern beneath. It was a fairly simple task for the skilled bender and the path he made was perfect, sloping gradually down to the catacomb below.

Jagged clumps of crystal gave off their natural greenish light, eerie and cool compared to the fire that Zuko, Mai and Iroh were accustomed too. The silence was almost crushing, making every footfall sound like the step of some huge beast.

"We don't want to go too far," Guo cautioned in whispered tones. "Just a little bit further, alright everyone?"

The other eight nodded and stopped reluctantly a few hundred steps further ahead. "Seems as though we have our method of travel," Iroh remarked quietly. "There certainly doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Zuko took Mai's hand and squeezed. "It would be nice if _something _went our way. It almost seems too easy."

"Don't be so pessimistic, nephew. We've founded our underground movement tonight in more ways than one." Iroh clapped him on the back, turned around and headed toward the opening made by Yao.

They were all back safely inside the dining room within a few minutes, the pathway covered up with an old storage cabinet already in the basement.

"How did it go?" Atka asked curiously. She had cleared the dishes and put them in the kitchen, rinsing everything out as well.

"Complete silence under there," he husband answered with a grin. "Now, I say we head home, separately from Guo and Wu and the Freedom Fighters. Keep to the shadows and look out for soldiers though there are hardly any around here."

Taking the earthbender's advice, everyone rose, grabbed their things and gathered by the front door.

"We really didn't get any plans made," Jet observed. "I mean, who is going to observe things where?"

"That's what tomorrow night's meeting is for," Iroh placated the young man. "Guo will have a better idea of where the best routes lie. Yao, you will have to make a trip to the other rings sometime soon. We need those other openings."

"It will all get done, Iroh. By the end of the week, we'll be up and running. I'm sure of it."

With that, the visitors to the Jasmine Dragon slipped off into the night, staggering their leave taking just enough.

"What do you think?" the tea maker turned to ask his nephew and Mai. They were already gone. Iroh smirked when he heard the door to their bedroom close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation ship, just off the Earth Kingdom coast<strong>_

Azula and Ayaka stood on the deck of the Fire Nation vessel that was making its way steadily back to the Fire Nation. It was darker than the darkest ink, only a smattering of stars showing amongst the mass of cloud cover. The breeze was refreshing and it moved the princess's hair about playfully. Irritated, she tucked loose strands behind her ear, jerking them hard enough to hurt. Her fingers grazed the fresh scar on her left cheek and her jaw immediately clenched. Despite her success in Ba Sing Se, both Mai and Ty Lee had escaped any punishment for their betrayals. That did not sit well with Azula, not well at all.

"I'll get them eventually," she growled, her amber eyes narrowed down to tiny slits.

Ayaka said nothing. She played with her retractable blade, making it pop in and out, in and out.

"I told you once not to do that. Don't make me tell you again!" The princess's voice was low and oh so very cold. "I know that you're stupid, Bringer, but even you can understand simple orders, can't you?"

The Bringer let the blade pop back into place one last time and then nodded. "Yes."

"Good; now go to bed or something. I don't want you around right now." The princess gave the Bringer a shove, sending her on her way.

Ayaka didn't protest at all. She didn't even look surprised. Silently, she left, hard soled boots making a clattering noise on the metal of the deck.

The princess gripped the railing with her hands. Her knuckles turned white, standing out in the blackness. She was tired but didn't want to go to sleep. Sleep brought the same dream to her over and over again. Every night now she saw the Avatar in the waterbender's arms. She saw the girl open a flask of some kind, the water seeming to hover near the girl's hand, as if it were somehow alive. The princess watched over and over again as the blue eyed girl pressed her hand to the boy's back, the spot where Azula has struck him with the lightning. And over and over again, she saw the Avatar open his eyes. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead at all.

"What am I going to tell father?" she asked and began to rock her upper body back and forth rhythmically. "What am I going to tell him?"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This chapter is sort of an interlude (hence the genius title) and its brevity. I simply needed to set things up a bit for the next few chapters.

Thanks go to Ix as per usual for listening to and tolerating my babbling.

**Miscalculation **

_**Chapter 23: Interlude**_

There was little time for Zuko or Mai or Iroh to think about the resistance the following day. All of them were busy getting the Jasmine Dragon ready for its grand opening. The tea maker had them cleaning every room in the entire building, including the basement. Each of them wore their roughest clothes and Mai had her black hair pulled up into a loose bun of sorts to keep it out of the way.

"Eh!" Iroh exclaimed. "Before you go down to the basement, I want you to take a look at these."

Mai dropped her duster while Zuko placed the bucket full of water and the accompanying scrub brush gently down on the stone floor. "What is it, Uncle?" The prince sounded tired and irritable. He and Mai had not done a lot of sleeping the previous night, preferring instead to break in their new bed. While incredibly enjoyable at the time, both were now paying the price.

"What do you think?" The old man held up two styles of uniform and glanced back and forth between _them_ and the two young people.

"No contest," Mai declared immediately and pointed to the one in Iroh's left hand. It consisted of loose, flowing pants for the males and skirt for the girls, topped by a snugger fitting tunic, all in a dramatic dark green colour. The sleeves and mandarin style collar were edged with rich gold thread and a gold sash highlighted the waist. It was simple and elegant, something Mai could wear without feeling like a member of the circus.

"I agree," Zuko stated. He was already imagining Mai in the crisp white apron that Iroh held up next. And then he imagined her wearing nothing _but_ the apron. "Damn," he hissed quietly. "Get a hold of yourself, Zuko." He gave Mai a quick look. She was smirking as though she were able to read exactly what was going on in her lover's head. 'She probably can,' the prince thought.

Iroh, for his part, was practically shaking with excitement. "All right then; I was leaning toward that uniform myself. I'll have to order five. They're adjustable, so the fit won't be a problem. What do you think about getting the characters for Jasmine Dragon embroidered onto the aprons? Is that too tacky?"

"Well," Mai yawned. "Won't the stitching get all dirty and ratty looking? And everyone will already know that they're in the Jasmine Dragon anyway. It's like overkill."

"Of course, of course; why didn't I think of that? I'm a bit overexcited, it seems, and my thinking isn't at its clearest." He laid the uniforms across a chair and examined the simple white aprons. "So, simple is best. Am I right, Mai?"

"_I _think so," the girl said with another yawn. She stretched her arms over her head and thought about the bed upstairs. She wanted very badly to spend some more time there, this time _sleeping_, not making love.

"It looks as though the pair of you could use a nap." Iroh stared at them with eyebrows raised, and a huge grin tugging at his lips. "Clean the basement thoroughly and then you can have two hours in your room. Use them wisely."

Both Mai and Zuko almost collapsed with relief. "Yes, Uncle," the prince said readily and headed off down the stone steps.

Mai followed close behind, a fresh burst of energy upon her and eager to get the job finished. "Let's get this done," she urged. "I'm dying over here."

She dusted, taking down the myriad cobwebs and wiping away the thick coating of filth that sat upon the few bits of furniture. The walls had cobwebs too and she attacked those with a vengeance. Zuko meanwhile, scrubbed every inch of the floor, went upstairs to get fresh water, and then wiped it down. He certainly didn't enjoy the manual labor, but doing it alongside Mai was tolerable and the thought of sweet sleep drove him on.

"Does it look clean enough?" he asked.

There were several green crystal lanterns set into the walls and they shed that cool light that still seemed strange to both Mai and Zuko. Mai peered closely at the floor, nodded and then headed toward the stairs.

"Wait," Zuko called and she paused with one foot on the first step.

"What?" she asked impatiently. "I'm tired."

"Come here." He beckoned with one hand and with a sigh she went. As soon as she was close enough, he smiled a deceptively sweet smile, grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her toward the wall. He pressed her into the cold stone and then pressed himself against her, kissing her hard. "I can't wait to see you in that apron," Zuko rasped when he finally pulled away from her swollen lips. "You're going to look so adorable."

"Oh," Mai gasped. "If you kiss me like that again, I'll wear anything or nothing or whatever you want."

Thrilled by his power over Mai, Zuko kissed her again, even harder this time, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth. "How's that?"

Mai couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes. Her body was on fire. "G, good," the young woman eventually managed to stutter. She took a few minutes to compose herself, then gave Zuko a swat. "How am I supposed to have a nap now? All I can think about is, well, other things."

"Just remember how tired you are and how tired I am. Then think about the meeting tonight and all the work my uncle will assign us tomorrow. That should do it." He stepped back, picked up the scrub brush and tossed it into the bucket. Holding that with one hand, he put his other one out for Mai to take. "Let's go get some sleep."

Once they were snuggled beneath the sheets, bodies coiled up together, it took neither of them long to drift into slumber. The two hours went by far too quickly and when Iroh knocked on their door, and called their names, both of them groaned.

"Not long enough," Mai complained.

"I have a nice lunch waiting for you," Iroh added temptingly. "And there are moon cakes."

"All right," the young woman answered. "I can't say no to moon cakes. Come on, Zuko." Brushing the hair out of his eyes, she kissed his forehead and then whispered something in his ear. The prince smirked and leapt out of the bed. He couldn't say no to moon cakes either.

* * *

><p>Jin's green eyes were huge as she walked through the Upper Ring toward the Jasmine Dragon. With freshly forged passes sent by Yao in their tunics, she and Ty Lee were now free to travel from the Lower Ring to the Upper and back again with no problem.<p>

The Earth Kingdom girl had never been out of the refugee section of the city before and had only heard stories of the beautiful big buildings, the parks, the bridges, the water and the open space. It was so incredibly different from anything that she had ever seen. She looked up and down and all around, not paying much mind to where she walked. "It's amazing! Do you see, Ty Lee?"

"Watch out, Jin," the Fire Nation girl exclaimed. "You almost ran into that fountain." Ty Lee took Jin's hand and guided her in the right direction.

"Oh, yeah; guess I should watch my step." She giggled and then stared some more. "Wow! I guess you've seen this kind of stuff in the Fire Nation capitol, right?"

"Yeah, but Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring is bigger, I think and everything's green instead of red. Actually, I think it might be prettier." She smiled indulgently at Jin. "The Jasmine Dragon is that way. I'm so excited to see it."

"Yeah and just think, Ty Lee, we're going to be helping with," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "the resistance. Have you noticed that there are hardly any soldiers here? So what, they think that us poorer people are trouble makers? Jerks!"

It was true. The occasional pair of soldiers stomped by, staring right through the girls as if they didn't exist at all or weren't worthy or their perusal. They didn't talk with each other, simply strode mercilessly down the road, following their designated route. Both girls wore their best robes, in an attempt to fit in. They did not need any attention drawn to them at all. They still looked rather humble compared to the rest of the Upper Ring residents, however. Jin was enthralled with all the fancy clothing too. She stared at girls wearing lovely silk robes, makeup on their faces and elaborate hairdos. They all looked so beautiful and exotic.

"The only women who wear makeup in the Lower Ring are, you know, ladies of the evening," Jin remarked quietly. "My dad would freak out if I came home looking like that."

"I think you would look pretty," Ty Lee mused. "Not that you don't look pretty now, because you do." She blushed a bit and looked down at her feet. "You don't need to change at all."

"Thanks." Jin smoothed down her braids and smiled brightly. "Hey, look," she pointed. "I think that's the Jasmine Dragon. I can see Iroh sweeping off the steps."

"It is," Ty Lee agreed and increased her pace. She couldn't wait to see Mai and Zuko and the old man.

* * *

><p>"Hello, hello," Iroh said with a friendly wave of his hand. "Go on inside; Mai and Zuko will be happy to see you and there's tea waiting and lots of food. Just let me finish sweeping up here and I'll join you."<p>

"All right," Ty Lee replied easily. "It's a beautiful tea shop. You must be so happy."

"Wait until you see the_ inside_," Iroh chuckled.

The former general went back to work, singing a jaunty song while he pushed the broom. Pulling open the door, the two girls entered the shop, Jin sucking in her breath.

"This is so, so much better than Yun's tea shop. It's so big and fancy and…"

"_You _didn't have to clean the entire place," Mai quipped as she stepped into the dining room.

Ty Lee ran to her old friend and gave her a hug. "Hi, Mai." She squeezed even tighter. "You must be happy here. Look at all the space you have. Oh, can I see your room?" Ty Lee would be the first to admit that she was envious of Mai and Zuko. She and Jin still shared the tiny attic space above the family kitchen and living room. It was cramped and hot, not airy and spacious like she_ knew_ Mai's and Zuko's room would be.

"Um, sure," Mai shrugged. "I can give you guys a quick tour if you want. The rest of the people will be here soon, though."

"I still can't believe we're doing this, Mai. I mean if anyone back home found out, we'd be considered traitors." Her pretty, round face looked sad." I guess that I can never go home again, even to show things to Jin."

"I was a traitor long before the resistance," Mai reminded her friend. "One day, everything will be different and we'll be able to go home, Ty Lee. I'm sure of it." Much like Zuko, Ty Lee's emotions always showed on her face. Spending so much time with the prince now, Mai was becoming a bit more adept at dealing with all the feelings. They didn't make her nearly as uncomfortable as they once did.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Where _is_ Zuko?" the acrobat asked just as Iroh stepped back into the tea shop.

"My nephew is doing a little garden work," the former general informed the girls with a grin. "Things had been let go a bit back there. In fact, I think I'll go check on him now. Mai, you look after our guests, all right?"

"Sure, I'm going to give them a tour."

"Fine idea; we'll be inside shortly. I have a feeling that my nephew will be a bit on the cranky side." He hummed happily as he walked through the dining room, adjusting a chair here and straightening a picture there.

"He sure seems happy," Jin observed.

"This," Mai waved expansively, "is his dream. So, yeah, he's happy."

"Come on, Mai, show us upstairs." Ty Lee tugged on the taller girl's arm.

Mai led the way up the staircase, the other two girls close behind her. "Here's our room." Mai indicated the space she shared with Zuko.

Ty Lee walked inside and checked everything out, swinging open the balcony door and exclaiming excitedly. "It's gorgeous. Oh, Mai, you're so lucky. Come on out here, Jin. Wanna see the garden? Hey there's Zuko. Hi, Zuko," she called.

The prince, dirt smudged on his forehead and perspiration soaking his robes, looked up and gave the girl a half hearted wave.

"He looks all hot and sweaty," Jin giggled.

Mai immediately made her way to the balcony. She watched Zuko work for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of him dirty and damp with perspiration. He would need to clean up after and that was always enjoyable too.

"Mai, hey, snap out of it," Ty Lee joked. "I think I know what you and Zuko spend _most_ of your time doing." She giggled and pointed back inside. "Nice bed!"

"All right," Mai drawled. "Everyone out; I'll show you the kitchen now."

The other girls continued to giggle as they peered at the bathroom and the other bedrooms. Mai couldn't seem to get the image of Zuko working out of her mind. But there would be time for her to act on that later. Once downstairs, she cooled off a bit and showed her friends the huge kitchen and all its amenities.

"Iroh mentioned tea," Ty Lee ventured. "I could use a cup."

"Sure, why don't you find a seat in the dining room and I'll bring it." Mai set cups on a tray, filled a tea pot and carried it out. It was almost second nature now, serving tea. Strange how one got accustomed to things so easily, be they terrible or wonderful. "It's oolong. Oh, and I brought biscuits too."

The three girls enjoyed the tea in relative silence. Zuko and Iroh came in shortly after and Mai watched longingly as her lover climbed upstairs, headed no doubt for the bath.

"What do you think of my tea shop, girls?" Iroh asked as he grabbed himself a cup and poured some tea. "It's quite something, isn't it?"

"Mmm," Jin agreed around a mouthful of cookie. "And thanks for letting us stay the night. We would never make it back in time before curfew."

"You're welcome; we have the spare bedroom anyway. And I will not see anyone stuck ever. Are you certain that your parents are all right with you being here, Jin?"

"They're proud of me, they said. But they're worried too. Anyway, yeah, I have permission to stay the night. So, what are these other people like, these Order of the White Lotus members? It sounds like a thrilling organization." Jin looked at Iroh eagerly. She was clearly excited to be involved in something clandestine yet very, very worthy.

"Ah, you'll be able to see for yourself, dear. I believe that everyone is at the door now." Pushing back from the table, Iroh gave Jin a pat on the shoulder, then went to the entranceway. "Welcome!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "As soon as Zuko gets out of the bath, we can start."

* * *

><p>The talk was loud and boisterous and many ideas were bandied about the three tables that had been pushed together. Everyone ate and drank their fill, Iroh continually topping up platters and making fresh pots of tea. At the end of the evening a few things had been decided. Mr. Guo knew of a printer who would be more than willing to run off a bunch of anti Fire Nation propaganda posters. As it turned out Longshot was almost as handy with a paint brush as he was with his bow and arrow. He drew a quick, but incredibly accurate painting of an angry looking Fire nation soldier dragging a refugee behind him.<p>

"That's amazing, Longshot." Atka peered at the young man's work. "Can anyone think of a slogan?"

"'Down with the Fire Nation!'" Jet offered, "or 'Take Back Ba Sing Se,' or maybe 'Red should be Dead'." The final slogan he said with a viciousness that surprised him. "Hmm, wonder where that came from?"

"You may not recall anything from your past," Atka reminded him. "But I believe that everything is still inside your head somewhere. Soon, we'll get working on that, all right? If you want, we can start right now." Blue eyes stared searchingly into brown ones, looking for some kind of sign. What she saw was fear. "I won't hurt you, Jet; that I can promise."

"I know that." The words were sharper than he had intended. Instantly his face fell. "I'm sorry. Can we wait a couple of days; let me get used to the idea?"

Atka's voice was pure compassion. "Sure. I won't push, son. This kind of healing needs a willing participant. You let me know when you want to begin."

Grateful, the Freedom Fighter gave the waterbender a nod.

"What about 'Liberate Yourself,'" Jin shouted. "Wait, I've got it. "'Will You Tolerate This?' Then draw an arrow to the picture Longshot made."

"Hmm, I like that," Yao mused. "Well done, young lady. Does everyone agree?"

"Sure,' Mai shrugged. "We could also use more than one."

They would stick with the one slogan for now, possibly having new posters made with a different one in a few weeks time. And Yao, he would be busy wandering the catacombs with Guo's maps and making several hidden openings in the Lower and Middle Rings.

"Um, Jin, what about your family's apartment; Yao could make an entrance there, couldn't he? That would be perfect." Ty Lee looked very pleased with herself. "That would be a great way for them to help."

Yao turned to Jin, waiting for her confirmation. "All I need is the street address."

"Do it," she nodded vigorously. "My sisters will be thrilled with the excitement and Mom and Dad will be fine with it."

The Order members came up with other suitable locations and that much more was settled.

"So," Mr. Wu began, "not tomorrow evening, but the next one, we'll use the tunnels, and observe what goes on at night. We'll need to divide our fighters into teams. Iroh?"

The tea maker chuckled. "I think they've already done that. Yao, perhaps you should be part of the Jin/Ty Lee team, since Jin is not a fighter. I don't want anyone vulnerable."

Atka gave her husband a nod and he agreed excitedly. "I never actually used my bending to fight before, but I'm looking forward to it." He rubbed his hands together eagerly. "It's all coming together, people, slowly but surely. We're going give the Fire Nation a little taste of its own medicine."

With that the meeting ended, the guests left and everyone else went upstairs to bed.

"We'll clean up those dishes tomorrow," Iroh reminded everyone. "I'm too tired to do anything right now." He got no answer from either couple, just the sound of bedroom doors closing. Chuckling to himself as he changed into his sleep clothes, Iroh mused, "I need to get myself a nice lady. Yes, indeed, I think I'll look into that."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter is the calm before the storm so to speak. All the action will begin next chapter "Opening Night" when Mai and Zuko et all begin their resistance activities. I wanted to give Iroh his day.

**Miscalculation **

_**Chapter 24: Opening Day**_

A large green banner covered with bright yellow characters proclaimed the arrival of the Jasmine Dragon on Ba Sing Se's restaurant scene.

_Opening today at noon, the Jasmine Dragon will thrill and delight the tea lover in all of you. Mushi, the greatest tea maker in all of Ba Sing Se, brews a wide variety of teas, most his own special blends. Homemade moon cakes and other delicacies also served. Come and enjoy! You won't regret it!_

There were also posters placed in strategic locations in the Upper Ring, advertising the wonders of the Jasmine Dragon. Misters Lam and Yu were confident that the tea shop would be a roaring success. They had also used word of mouth, the best advertisement of all, telling their friends the story of Mushi, the refugee from the Lower Ring, whom they discovered making tea in a lowly shop not worthy of his talents. A lot was riding on opening day. Lam and Yu loved money much more than tea and making IT was their main objective. Everyone, consequently, was feeling a little bit of pressure.

It was early morning, just a little past the end of curfew actually, but the humid heat that was typical of summers in Ba Sing Se had already blanketed the city. The air was hazy and still and the sun appeared to hang behind a grimy window in dire need of washing. A yawning Mai grumbled and dabbed at her damp forehead as she and Zuko fiddled with the extra potted plants that Iroh had purchased.

"One can never have too much greenery, after all," he had said with a grin. "People like plants. Plants make people feel good."

"They're not making me feel good," she muttered under her breath. "Can you still see the door?" she asked her lover in a louder voice. "I think Iroh overdid it a bit. And why does it have to be so damn close feeling?"

"I can see it," Zuko replied. "But maybe we should put the rest of them inside. And I don't know, _maybe_ because summer's here. You grew up with heat, Mai. What's the problem?"

Zuko was warm too, but this heat was still nothing compared to the steaminess of Fire Nation summers. To be a citizen of the Fire Nation meant dealing with heat like this for almost half the year. And fire was in his blood too. He liked heat. He thrived in it. It normally didn't faze Mai either.

"I don't know," Mai snapped. "It's just bothering me, that's all."

"Are you sick or something? You don't have a fever, do you?" He rushed toward her, pressing his hand against her forehead. She felt perfectly normal, but looked miserable.

"No, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." She brushed his hand away irritably. "And don't look so smug. It wasn't just your manly prowess that ruined my sleeping time." Zuko continued to look smug despite her admonitions. "I dreamed about Azula and Ayaka and it was awful." She shuddered as vague images from the nightmare flitted their way through her memory. "We're going to meet them again one day and I am _not_ looking forward to that…at all."

Mai was not a cowardly girl. In fact, she thrust herself into battle with as much courage as any seasoned soldier. The dream must have been more than bad for it to affect her that way. Zuko put an arm around her shoulder and placed a soft kiss against her temple. "Yeah, Mai, I have a feeling we'll be seeing Azula again and her Bringer friend. But I'll be with you. And nothing will happen to you because if it did I would die. And I'm not done yet, damn it."

"Just like that, huh? And you'd better make sure that nothing happens to you either." The disturbing images faded a bit and she felt a little better. Zuko's words were like a soothing balm to her worries. Mai knew that he would be there with her, fighting alongside her, protecting her, doing everything in his power to make certain she was safe. He _really _did love her.

But still, the dream had been terrible; Ayaka and that naginata of hers slicing their way through dozens of faceless people, all to get to Mai. And Azula, her mind completely gone, was a raving mess, but a dangerous one, blue fire and lightning flying everywhere. In the end, it was Ayaka who had gotten to her and the princess had seemed angry about it, as if she wanted to end Mai herself. She kept spitting out the word, "betrayer" over and over again, her eyes and hair wild, stumbling about like a Lower Ring drunk. It had shaken her up terribly and Mai imagined that those images would not leave her mind completely anytime soon. But there were things to be done, lots of them, and a busy afternoon ahead. Perhaps pushing herself into her work would be the best medicine for her. "I'm going to put it out of my thoughts as best I can. Let's get this done before I melt."

* * *

><p>"Are these all right here, Uncle?" Zuko called. "Uncle?"<p>

"Yes, yes, give me a minute, will you?" Iroh emerged from the kitchen, took a quick look at the plants and nodded approvingly. "That's fine. Now, could you arrange the flowers in vases and put one on each table, please. I've got moon cakes and biscuits in the oven." He disappeared back into the kitchen, whistling contentedly.

Mai and Zuko exchanged a look, both of them smiling. It was good to see Iroh so happy and fulfilled. Dragging him into the resistance movement almost seemed cruel, but he wanted to do his part, wasn't the kind to sit back and do nothing while everyone around him went headlong into danger.

"I hope this day is perfect for him," Zuko whispered in Mai's ear. "He deserves it after putting up with me for three years."

"He certainly does," Mai agreed a little too readily for Zuko's liking. She gave him a saucy little poke, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lingeringly on the lips. "Now, let's get these flowers taken care of, okay."

They spent the next hour making sure that every table had a similar looking flower arrangement and then swept up whatever had landed on the floor. Iroh finally came out of the kitchen, carrying a pot of tea and a few biscuits for their breakfast. "We can't forget to eat, now can we," he chuckled. "I expect that we'll be quite busy. Our friends should arrive soon. They'll need to change into their uniforms and so will the two of you."

Zuko's lips twitched. Mai, knowing what he was thinking, gave him a kick beneath the table. She dug into the food, finding herself suddenly very hungry. The plate of biscuits was soon empty and Iroh brought out some fruit as well.

"Have at it," he ordered and they did, working their way through melon and mango.

"Okay, I've had enough now," Mai groaned. She pushed back from the table and then looked up as Smellerbee, Longshot and Jet entered the tea shop.

"Ah, good timing. Have you eaten?" Iroh asked pleasantly.

"I _do_ know how to make breakfast," Smellerbee answered tartly. "We're just fine."

Longshot gave her a lingering look that seemed to say, 'don't become what Jet once was; let it go.'

The girl let out a long, loud sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I'm trying, all right?"

Putting a hand on her arm, the archer gave her one of his rare smiles. This one said 'I'm proud of you for making an effort.'

Smellerbee smiled back. "Thanks."

"Your uniforms are upstairs in the spare bedroom. You three can change up there. We'll be opening in less than an hour. I'll need to give you a few instructions. There's nothing too complicated. It's just taking the occasional order if Zuko and Mai are too busy, giving them to me and keeping the place spotless. That means lots of dishwashing and lots of wiping down tables." Iroh eyed them encouragingly.

Jet pulled the grass stalk out of his mouth and grinned at the old man. "Don't worry, Iroh. Enjoy your opening day. We'll do our job and you do yours. Everything will work out perfectly."

"I have every confidence in all of you." Iroh gave them a little bow and cleared the table. "Back into the kitchen I go."

* * *

><p>The five young people headed up the stairs, the Freedom Fighters into the extra bedroom and Mai and Zuko into their own.<p>

Quickly and efficiently, Mai removed her work clothes and wearing nothing but her bindings, entered the bathroom to freshen up a bit. She washed her face and neck and hands with cool water and brushed out her hair, pulling it back up into a single ponytail. Zuko watched as she put the elegant uniform on, his mouth slightly agape.

"Let me help," he suggested breathily when she got to the apron.

Rolling her eyes, she handed him the white cloth and he put it over her head, careful not to mess her hair, then adjusted it beneath her breasts before tying it in a neat bow at the small of her back. He turned her around and appraised their work. She looked beautiful, too beautiful for the customers of the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko wished they could stay in their room. He would be content to sit and stare at her for the rest of the day. But Iroh would not be pleased, not at all.

"Like what you see?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I do." He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "But I'd better get my own uniform on and then we'd better get going or Uncle will worry."

With a longing sigh, Zuko let go of Mai, shed his rough clothing and put on his pants and tunic. Mai straightened the collar a bit and smoothed out the sash and apron before declaring him fit for public viewing.

"Very handsome; you're ready now."

Out in the hallway, the Freedom Fighters were already waiting. They traipsed down the stairs in single file and presented themselves to Iroh.

"You look wonderful, all of you." He wiped away a few tears. "My _own_ staff; I can hardly believe it. Come into the kitchen for a few minutes. I need to show you where the trays and cloths are. The menus are right here. And the daily specials are written down on this board, see." Iroh pointed to a large notice board with 'Lemon Jasmine, Spicy Chai, and Licorice Black' written in flowing characters. "Oh, and I need to put out some of those pai sho boards. Can you do that for me, nephew?"

Zuko nodded, went out into the dining room and grabbed a few boards that were neatly folded and stacked on a shelf that ran the entire perimeter of the room. There were interesting pieces of pottery and small sculptures and other decorative items on the shelf as well and they gave the tea shop a cozy sort of feel.

Selecting a table in each section of the dining room, Zuko put down a board and unfolded it, setting the little pouches filled with pai sho tiles down too. Pleased with his handiwork, he was about to rejoin the others in the kitchen when Lam and Yu pulled open the doors, stepped inside and inspected the shop.

"Hello, young man. Are you ready for the grand opening? The shop certainly looks wonderful. Your uncle must be very excited." Mr. Lam rubbed his hands together eagerly. He couldn't wait to see how things went on Jasmine Dragon's first day.

"Um, yeah, we're ready and Uncle is _definitely _excited. He's in the kitchen if you want him." Zuko gestured toward the room and then stood awkwardly, waiting for the men to reply.

"No, no," Yu replied with a smile. "We don't want to bother the genius when he's busy working. We'll just stand over there, out of the way, and perhaps have a cup of tea later. You go on about your business."

"Okay, I'll just go into the kitchen then." Zuko cleared his throat and left quickly, happy to be away from the two businessmen. They and their expectations made his a bit nervous.

"Did you put the pai sho boards out?" Iroh asked as soon as he saw his nephew. Zuko nodded. "Good, good."

Zuko sidled closer to Mai, sneaking an arm around her waist. "Mr. Lam and Mr. Yu are here. They're going to stand around and watch for awhile. They kind of make me nervous."

"Nonsense; they simply want to keep an eye on their investment. They have every right, after all. Just ignore them, Zuko."

"Yeah, Zuko, just ignore them," Mai whispered into his ear. He gave her a little squeeze and she giggled.

Smellerbee snapped her head in their direction. "I hope you guys can keep your hands off each other today or all the work will fall on our shoulders. You'd probably like that, being a prince and all." She sneered at Zuko then.

"Oh, give it up, Smellerbee." Mai gave the girl a withering look. "Zuko's not like that. And neither is Iroh."

"Come on now, no arguing on my big day. You do not want to see me cry or even worse, you do not want to see me angry. So, everyone take a few menus, and go wait in the dining room. We're throwing the doors open in a few minutes." Iroh shooed them out, following along behind.

They paced about the room, peeking outside occasionally at the ever growing crowd. "Whoa, look at all those people," Jet exclaimed. "And all for tea; I mean, I like tea as much as the next guy, but geez."

Iroh looked out next, a pleased smile coming to his face immediately. "Oh, _my_, that is a lot of people. I hope I don't run out of anything. I might have to bake while you young people do other important things tonight."

"Give it a couple of days and you'll have the routine all figured out," Jet stated confidently. "And if you need help in the kitchen, just ask." He clapped the old man on the shoulder and gave him a broad wink.

"Why, thank you, Jet. I believe that you're right. A few days and I'll have my customers figured out." He grinned at the handsome young man. "Can I ask just one thing of you?"

"Sure,"Jet replied.

"Take that piece of grass out of your mouth; now."

Jet stammered, "B, but, I..." He looked at Iroh then, saw the steel in the old man'e eyes and pulled the stalk out, stuffing it into his tunic. "Can I get a chew break later or something?" He smiled sheepishly at the tea maker.

"How you spend your regular break is no concern of mine. Just keep that out of your mouth while you're working. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!." The Freedom Fighter resisted the urge to bow or salute or something and moved to stand a little bit closer to Longshot. "Guy's kinda scary," he said softly. "You wouldn't know it to look at him."

Longshot merely shrugged and turned his attentions back to Smellerbee. He held her hand and rubbed along the hard ledge of her knuckles, back and forth, back and forth. The girl felt completely soothed and ready to begin the work day.

"It's noon, Mushi," Lam called from across the room. "Time to throw those doors open wide."

The tea maker took another quick look around, walked to the door and pushed. Some of the haze from earlier that morning had burned off and the now bright sunshine made Iroh blink. "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon," he exclaimed warmly. "I hope that you enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p>Everyone was run off their feet. Mai and Zuko practically dashed from table to table taking orders, then sprinted back to the kitchen where a frazzled but delighted Iroh brewed pot after pot of a dizzying variety of teas. The baked goods were running dangerously low (Mai and Zuko couldn't help but smirk at how popular the delicious little moon cakes were) and Iroh needed to bake some more. He enlisted the aid of Longshot, who was a bit on the silent side to be a waiter anyway.<p>

"Grab that big bowl up there, Longshot," he instructed. "That's it. Now, go into the pantry and get the sack of flour and the sack of sugar."

The archer did as he was told and measured and mixed while Iroh continued to brew, keeping one eye on his tea pots and one on the young man happily stirring away.

"Looks as though you might just have some baker in you," the old man encouraged. "Excellent. The oven is already hot. Just lay the cakes on the tray and put them in to bake. They'll be done in about ten minutes, but you'd best keep a close watch on them. There's a fine line between done and burned."

Nodding, a pleased smile on his face, Longshot took care of the cakes and before the day was through baked five more batches along with some almond cookies. He wore a fine dusting of flour and had bits of dough stuck to and in between his fingers, but seemed to be in his element.

Smellerbee found the entire thing rather amusing. "You look cute," she grinned as she brought back a load of dirty dishes and began to wash them. "We should get you a little baker's hat; you know the kind they wear. That would be more than cute. It would be adorable." Her raspy voice was full of mirth and she gave her boyfriend a gentle poke in the ribs. "Seriously, though, Mr. Fire Nation there," Longshot frowned and put a finger to his lips, "thinks you're doing a great job." The answering smile Smellerbee received almost lit up the room. Her heart hesitated in her chest for a moment and the girl knew then, without any doubt whatsoever, that she loved Longshot. "Um, yeah, I'd better get back to washing these things. It's crazy out there."

Iroh took a moment to walk out into the dining room and greet some of his customers. There were men and women dripping with wealth (Iroh wondered if they were friends of his benefactors) and those of slightly simpler means, professionals perhaps or business owners like Yao and his wife, Atka. All of them were happy though, most sipping their tea slowly, seeming to savor every delicious drop, a few playing pai sho as well, and many indulging in baked goods.

"Are you the great Mushi we've heard so much about," one older woman asked. "Goodness, Mr. Yu never said that you were so handsome. How's a woman supposed to concentrate on the tea with you walking around."

Iroh actually blushed. Mai gave Zuko a nudge and pointed over to his uncle. "Watch," she advised. "That woman is flirting with Iroh."

"Oh, for….there's always some woman after him. It doesn't matter where we go or how ragged and disgusting we look." He wrinkled his nose as if smelling something distasteful but continued to glance his uncle's way. It was like an accident or a disaster of some kind. The prince simply had to look.

"Oh, my, really," Iroh gushed, with a hand pressed to his chest like a love struck girl. "You flatter me. How are you enjoying your tea, Mrs….."

"Oh, you're a sneaky one. It's _Miss, _Miss Chung, and the tea is fabulous. Oh, and these cakes are divine. You baked them yourself?" She was trying her level best to lean over as close to Iroh as possible and looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes. Her pretty green eyes were wide and her skin was flushed looking.

"Indeed, I bake everything here. Fresh is best after all." He gave the handsome woman a wink. "Perhaps we can get together one evening for something other than tea." From a few feet away, Zuko let out a loud groan. A slap to his arm followed and he yelped. "Don't mind my nephew," Iroh continued. "He's typical of most young people, thinking we mature folks should just sit and rock all day. Well, I say nonsense to that." He shot Zuko a glare then and the prince stepped away to another tableful of eager customers.

"Are you suggesting that we spend some quality time together?" Miss Chung was glowing now. "I would love that. Ba Sing Se is a wasteland when it comes to interesting and charming men of your age."

"I am and if you give me your address, I could stop by one evening soon and take you out for dinner. Are you agreeable to that?" He bent over, putting his head close to hers. She whispered her address and Iroh committed it to memory. "I'll send a note over first naturally and you can send me back your reply."

With that taken care of and an added spring to his step, Iroh circulated amongst the remainder of the tables before heading back into the kitchen.

"Looks like your uncle has a new lady friend," Mai teased as she walked buy her lover. "Pretty soon she'll be spending the night." She enjoyed the sight of Zuko's red cheeks and the flash of irritation and disgust in his eyes. The overwhelming urge to take him out back to the garden and kiss him senseless was difficult to dismiss.

For his part, Zuko wanted to tug on that apron string and drag her somewhere private. Her teasing annoyed him but excited him at the same time. Playful Mai was somewhat new. He'd seen hints of it back when they were quite young and he loved the fact that she was more and more willing to engage in that kind of repartee. It spoke of the comfortableness they felt with each other, how well she knew him and all his reactions and how happy she was despite living so far away from home. Zuko felt warm inside contemplating all that. A little teasing was more than worth it. "Yeah," he agreed with uncharacteristic calm. "It looks as though he does."

* * *

><p>Misters Lam and Yu left along with the final customers for the day, both of them grinning from ear to ear, thrilled with the day's take and the obvious success of the Jasmine Dragon.<p>

"You did well, Mushi, better even than we expected," Lam declared. "And your young staff performed admirably. It can only get easier as the days pass. We'll let a few days go by before we visit again." They both bowed to Iroh then. "Congratulations on your success."

"Thank you, gentlemen," the tea maker replied gratefully. "Now, this old man needs to rest up for tomorrow." With a relieved look on his face, Iroh closed the doors and locked them tight. He almost fell into the nearest chair. "Well, I'd say we had a good day. Thank you, all of you, for working so hard. We've only got a little bit of time to relax and eat and change before our friends show up. Smellerbee, Jet and Longshot, you're free to use the spare bedroom and the spare bathroom. And we'll all have dinner together, if that's all right. I don't know if I have the energy to cook anything, though." Longshot approached Iroh, placing a hand on his arm and raising his eyebrows. Iroh understood. "You want to cook?" The archer nodded. "Suits me," he sighed, put his feet up and promptly dozed off.

* * *

><p>Mai glanced at Zuko and the two snuck off upstairs, hands entwined and very ready for a few minutes alone.<p>

"I'm exhausted," Mai moaned as she dropped down onto the bed. "I hope I don't feel this tired tonight. And we have to get up again for work." She stretched hr arms and legs like a cat would and let her eyes close, just for a minute.

Zuko dropped down beside her, kissing along her jaw and down her neck. "We'll be all right. And today was opening day. It won't always be this busy. I'm sure we can take naps here and there while Smellerbee and Jet wait tables."

"Mmmm, I suppose," she agreed, stretching some more. "As good as this feels, Zuko, I need to change into my sneaking clothes and so do you. And where are those masks?"

"Under the bed." Zuko got up reluctantly, reached for the masks and laid them atop the blanket. "I'm looking forward to it," he said and gave her one final kiss before removing his uniform. "If you need help with that apron, Mai, let me know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Miscalculation **

_**Chapter 25: Opening Night, Part 1**_

A rather sizeable stack of propaganda posters sat on one of the dining room tables. Zuko and Mai took a look. They were colorful and dramatic and certainly got the point across; the Fire Nation did _not _belong in Ba Sing Se. Their presence was an affront the Earth Kingdom, the city and its citizens. And everyone here should want them gone. There was a subtle implication too that people should take matters into their own hands, fight back in whatever small ways that they could.

There were people who wouldn't, of course, and that would be most of them. With children and others to take care of, one couldn't really blame those who wanted to simply keep their heads down and plod forward, all the while hoping for the best, hoping that someone else would be brave enough or reckless enough to take up a fight. Then there were those like Jin's father, Kang, who was willing to have resistance members coming and going from his house at all hours of the night. There were those he knew, ones he had recruited, who childless and unmarried were willing to give their lives for the cause. Kang was quite proud that he knew such brave men and women. He was proud to be Earth Kingdom and proud to live in Ba Sing Se.

"So, Ty Lee and Jin will be putting some of these up in the Lower Ring tonight." Zuko put an arm around Mai's waist and drew her close. "It's really beginning."

"That would be why we're dressed in black, why we're armed and why we've got our masks," Mai drawled. She gave her boyfriend a friendly elbow in the side.

"Ha, ha, you're very funny," Zuko retorted a bit huffily. "I wonder what we'll encounter."

"The sooner you get below ground and make your way to the Lower Ring, the sooner you will find out," Mr. Wu declared, stating the obvious. "Mr. Guo and I are going to be a little daring tonight ourselves and put some of these posters up here in the Upper Ring. With the small amount of Fire Nation patrols and cover of darkness, we should succeed quite well." He held up a small pot of glue and a brush. "See, I'm armed too." He chuckled then and moved off to talk with Iroh.

Mai quirked her eyebrows upward and let her gaze follow the history expert. "I hope he can take care of himself or talk his way out of anything," she stated. "Respected professor or not, I don't think any patrols are going to take too kindly to him and his friend being out past curfew or putting up those posters."

"I have a feeling that the talking part won't be a problem," Zuko observed as the man spoke animatedly with his uncle. "And they both know this city a lot better than the Fire Nation soldiers do. _That_ is a real advantage."

"True," Mai agreed and pressed herself into Zuko's warm side. "Let's go talk to Iroh for a minute and then get moving. We're just wasting time here."

"No one is going anywhere for a few minutes," Atka announced. "Jet has decided to try a healing session. It won't take long. I like to start slow. But I need quiet or we'll go upstairs."

"No need, my dear; we can behave ourselves. You two pick a spot." He guided the healer toward the dining room tables and beckoned to Jet.

The Freedom Fighter pulled back a random chair and sat, leaning backward, the grass stalk hanging impertinently from his lips. "I'm ready."

Atka couldn't help but smile. This Jet character intrigued her and she liked him. She wanted to help him, both because healing was instinctive and because the young man was so damned personable and charming.

"Okay, Jet, I need you to relax and hold still." The healer opened her water skin and drew the liquid out in one smooth movement, balancing it between her two hands. Then she separated the water and it coated both her hands. She placed one on each of Jet's temples, just resting them there for a moment, letting the Freedom Fighter become accustomed to the sensation.

"Feels… tingly," he stated, "And cool."

"Yes, that's all normal. But I'm going to start probing a bit now and it might hurt."

Her tone was as soothing as the feel of water against Jet's skin. He felt completely relaxed now, almost as if he were in a meditative state. "Do your thing. I can take it."

The rest watched from the other side of the room, concern and curiosity on all their faces. Smellerbee held on tight to Longshot's hand. She wanted the old Jet back, the real Jet. This one was an imposter of sorts, a stranger walking around with her old friend's face, living in his skin. It was disturbing and she would never get used to it, not ever. But she was afraid too. There were parts of the real Jet that might be better left behind, after all. There were memories that could cause an awful lot of trouble for everyone in this room.

She could only imagine how terrified the young man really was. He wouldn't show it, of course. He never showed his fear. But it had to be there, behind that smile she loved so dearly.

"All right," Atka warned him. "Here I go." Her fingers pressed harder now and the water seemed to seep beneath his skin and crawl around inside his skull, coating his brain and searching, searching for something broken or damaged or altered. Atka gasped when she found what felt like a tiny fissure. "I've got something," she declared.

Jet inhaled deeply. He could feel it too. The water, under Atka's expert guidance, filled the fissure and repaired the tiny wounds, joining cell to cell again, making that one spot whole. A memory hit him then, bright and colourful and oh so horrible. He gripped the arms of the chair. The skin of his knuckles pulled tight and the muscles in his arms flexed.

He saw himself, no more than ten years old probably, fighting off a Fire Nation soldier, no two of them. Jet could see their brown eyes, narrowed in their hard faces. They were full of hate and disgust and something else that scared him even more. He wasn't quite certain what their intentions were, but he knew that before they killed him, they planned on doing something terrible. The soldiers were excited and they talked back and forth as they swatted away his swipes with the hooked swords he had recently acquired.

'_Maybe we should just burn him," one said to the other and made a fistful of fire. 'Maybe he's not worth the trouble.'_

'_Little bastard stole food right from our camp,' the second one replied. 'I say we enjoy ourselves first. We deserve it. Get those damned swords away from him. They're dangerous.'_

_The two descended on him then, no longer playing, all seriousness. Jet was strong and tough and smart, but no match for two burly men, both firebenders. He needed to either make a run for it, get away if he could or kill them somehow. He opted for the killing. He'd had enough, seen enough over the past couple of years to make anyone crazy. He'd seen enough blood and enough fire to last lifetimes. And now he wanted to make someone pay for all the pain he'd had to endure._

_He refused to ever be vulnerable and weak. These two men would be the first of many, he hoped. The Fire Nation needed to be stopped, its soldiers pushed out of the Earth Kingdom, one at a time if need be and Jet would help._

'_I won't let you touch me,' he hissed. _

_They were mere inches away, both of them grinning, anticipating their conquest. Neither thought about other weapons; he was a mere child, after all, and a filthy, stupid Earth Kingdom one at that. So naturally, both men were surprised to feel the sharp blade pierce their flesh, going through skin and fat and muscle easily, over and over again._

_Jet kept stabbing until neither of them moved. Splattered with blood, he looked down at their corpses, spat and then picked up his swords._

The Freedom Fighter gasped and pushed Atka's hands aside. He got up from the chair and ran blindly through the tea shop, managing somehow to find the back door and the garden. There he dropped to his knees and wept.

* * *

><p>Smellerbee shrugged off Longshot's grip. "I don't care if he wants to be alone. Did you see his face?" she was shrieking now, her voice filling up the dining room, the pain in it making everyone cringe.<p>

The archer conceded the point. 'Go then,' his eyes said and Smellerbee darted around chairs and people to the back door.

She found him weeping silently; his shoulders were hunched and his arms wrapped tightly around himself as if trying to give comfort. The girl felt tears form in her own eyes. "Oh, Jet," she murmured, her voice soft and soothing now. She put a hand on his back and waited for the flinch. It didn't come. Then she moved it up and down, trying to calm the young man who meant so much to her. Kneeling down beside him, Smellerbee wrapped her arm around him and crooned. It came instinctively and she wondered momentarily if it was some female thing, something to do with children and motherhood.

"Bee, it was, it was.." he choked on a sob and couldn't continue.

"Shhh, it's all right," the girl whispered, stroking his head now, running her fingers through the thick brown hair. "Longshot and I are here. We'll help you. You'll be okay."

"I know now, I know, Bee. I understand." Finally, he looked up at his friend. The memory was still incredibly vivid. It was almost as though he could smell the sweat and the blood and feel the dampness on his skin. His eyes were red from crying and Smellerbee spotted the tracks that the tears had left behind on his cheeks. "The Fire Nation, the soldiers, they do unspeakable things. They need to be killed, Bee. We need to get them out of Ba Sing Se and we need to start now."

"Wha, what do you mean, Jet. We're just going to watch tonight, No one is going to _kill _anyone. What did you remember? Just how awful was it?" She was worried now. Old Jet was peeking through, the bad parts, the parts that made him dangerous and unstable.

"I'll do what needs to be done," the young man stated viciously. He seemed to have forgotten that they were working with four Fire Nation citizens now, two of them of the royal family. It didn't fit with his new knowledge. It didn't fit at all.

"Jet, please, I want the real you back. I want you to remember everything that the Dai Li took from you. But that isn't the way. We came to Ba Sing Se to change and start new lives. We were going to stop the needless killing and all the craziness and just live our lives."

"I don't remember that, do I? And that was before the Fire Nation invaded Ba Sing Se and that Princess took control. Everything's different now." He stared about the garden and recalled where he was then, and Iroh and Zuko and Mai. Jet swallowed down the rage he suddenly felt toward them and the memory faded just a bit. He recalled instead how kind Iroh had been, how decent Mai and Zuko were. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't all evil. "We've even got Fire Nation fighting Fire Nation. What does that tell you? They need to be stopped."

"No one will argue with you there, young man." Iroh, a lantern in his hand, stepped into the garden and looked at the Freedom Fighter with compassionate amber eyes. "And that's what we hope to do eventually; stop the war and put Zuko on the throne. Killing without need will gain us nothing, however, and make us like my brother and my father and my grandfather. We need to do things differently."

"Yeah, old man, I get it. But that doesn't stop me wanting to kill everyone dressed in red." Jet clenched his fists and began to shake again.

Iroh turned to the girl and offered her a weak smile. "Smellerbee, would it be all right if I spoke with Jet alone?"

She moved closer to her friend, putting a protective arm around him. "Well, I, I don't know."

Jet stared at Iroh, brown eyes meeting amber ones. He examined the former general as if seeing him for the first time. His gaze was piercing but Iroh did not back down. He was accustomed to such looks from both his brother and his father. "Talk then," Jet shrugged. "It's not like I can stop you. Bee, it's fine. Go back inside with Longshot and get ready. We're leaving as soon as I'm finished here."

Waiting until Smellerbee was out of earshot, Iroh sat on the narrow garden path opposite Jet. He was good at talking. He'd counseled Zuko too many times to keep track of as well as his son, Lu Ten, and many, many soldiers under his charge over the years. But Jet's case was unique and difficult. He cleared his throat and thought hard. "It must have been a terrible memory," he began.

"What gave you that idea, old man?" the Freedom Fighter retorted rudely.

Iroh, also accustomed to Zuko's abrasiveness during their three years onboard the prince's ship, let the young man's remark slide. "I think that you should talk about it, Jet." That was true but Iroh also wanted to find out whether Jet was still part of their team, willing to work alongside Fire Nation citizens as well as Earth Kingdom ones.

"Oh, you think I should talk about it, do you? And what, it will all go away then, like it never happened. I'll feel all better then until Atka unburies the next memory. If they're all like that, I don't want to remember anymore." His voice cracked then and he buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Jet. I'm sorry that you've suffered so much at the hands of my countrymen. I'll never be able to fix that and I'm ashamed at how my nation has acted. But there are good, decent Fire Nation people, most of them, in fact, who would never commit atrocities against innocents. It's true that we've been raised to believe that we are better than the rest of the world, but not all of us bought into those teachings. Some of us want this war to end, not with Fire Nation victory, but with Fire Nation defeat. I hope that you can trust my nephew and Mai and I along with Ty Lee. We truly do want to help."

"It almost sounds like you mean that," Jet smirked. He contemplated things for a moment and then took a leap of faith. "I'll tell you about my memory."

Iroh said nothing but waited patiently.

"I must have been about ten years old and there were two men after me, Fire Nation soldiers. They mentioned me stealing food, so I guess that's why they were trying to catch me. I was fighting, using those swords, you know the hook ones, but it was like a game to them and their eyes, they were going to do terrible things to me before killing me. I, I had no choice."

"You killed them to save yourself?" Iroh reached out and put a hand on Jet's shoulder, touching him briefly. The Freedom Fighter nodded. "You were strong, Jet, a survivor. And you're still strong. What you did then was necessary. War, it seems to bring out the ugliness in humanity. Some use it as an excuse to do whatever they want to whomever they want. Again, Jet, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," the young man said. He swiped at his eyes and stood up. "There really isn't much else to say, is there? I can't wait to see what memory is uncovered next."

"There will be good ones too, memories of your friends and your family." The tea maker smiled encouragingly. "Don't you want those back?"

"I do," he stated firmly. "But I'm scared of seeing everything else I did. I know, because Longshot and Smellerbee told me. I know about being all too willing to flood an Earth Kingdom village just to get rid of a few Fire Nation soldiers. But actually remembering it will be different. I had a lot of issues. Are they all going to come back? Or has this time with all of you changed me?"

"There's only one way to know that, Jet. Don't forget that you've got lots of people here for you, Fire Nation ones included." Iroh grunted as he stood up. "There's important work to be done tonight. I want to see my nephew and Mai off and remind them to be careful. Zuko, he tends to be reckless sometimes."

The Freedom Fighter nodded. "I'll be in shortly." He stared down at his hands for a moment and then added a quick "thank you."

"Any time," Iroh called back to him. "Any time."

* * *

><p>Everyone inside the Jasmine Dragon looked up anxiously when Iroh walked in. They were expecting Jet to be accompanying him, no doubt.<p>

"He's all right," the tea maker assured the group. "Jet simply needs a bit more time to get himself together."

"I feel terrible," Atka remarked. "Poor boy; what he must have suffered."

"You only did what he asked of you." Her husband, Yao, put an arm around her and hugged her close. "And you did it well. The fact that you care so much is part of what makes you a great healer."

The woman blushed and kissed her husband's cheek. "You always know just what to say."

"One of the many reasons she married me," Yao told everyone.

Laughter broke out in the dining room and it greeted Jet when he stepped inside a few minutes later. "Sorry for holding everyone up. I'm ready to go."

Longshot and Smellerbee crowded around him, the archer silently giving his own brand of comfort while the girl pestered him with questions. Iroh meanwhile gave Zuko and Mai each a hug before he watched them descend the stairs to the basement. "Be safe," he called after them. "Atka, how about we have a pot of tea? You and I will be waiting for quite a while."

Sighing, she gave the tea maker a nod. "Perhaps you could rustle up something to eat too. I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Of course, dear; just give me a few minutes. Then we can sit and worry together." He headed off into the kitchen, glad to be busy."

* * *

><p>Mai and Zuko could hear the others, Smellerbee, Jet, Longshot and Yao, following along behind them. They had already walked a fair distance, following the markers that the earthbender had left behind.<p>

"That whole thing with Jet was just weird," Zuko whispered, wondering if the sound of his voice would carry back.

"Why?" Mai shrugged. "We all know he must have lots of terrible memories. What did you expect?"

"I dunno; I guess I mean the whole healing thing. How does that work, with the water? It's pretty impressive. And why can only waterbenders heal; why not firebenders or earthbenders?" The prince was genuinely curious. He had never given much thought to the other bending disciplines, despite Iroh's encouragement to do so. But he had seen something incredible, and his interest had definitely been piqued.

"Ask Atka; she's the waterbender." Not being a bender of any kind, it didn't really matter to Mai and she had no hidden knowledge she could impart. If it had been weapons they were discussing, she would be a bit keener.

"Yeah, I will, one day."

They walked in silence for awhile, both a bit tense about what they might encounter when they went back above ground in the Lower Ring. And they were tired too. Opening day at the Jasmine Dragon had been demanding and the quick romantic interlude in their room before heading downstairs had made them both drowsy and comfortable feeling. They needed to shake themselves alert. It wouldn't do to be caught napping when they were supposed to be observing.

"You feeling the urge to sleep too," Mai finally asked. She crossed her arms tightly over her breasts and gave herself a quick pinch. "That bed was _way _too comfortable."

Smirking, Zuko coiled his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, it was and I do. But once we get our masks on, we'll be fine." He thought briefly about some of his exploits as the Blue Spirit. As soon as he pulled that mask over his face, it was like becoming someone different. He wasn't the Prince of the Fire Nation anymore, tied down by codes of behavior and expectations. He wasn't an exile or a refugee, shamed and homeless. He was a skilled warrior, no real identity, faceless, fear inspiring, able to slip in and out of strongholds without being seen. Silent, he let his swords talk for him. Putting on that mask was a powerful thing and he wondered if Mai had gotten an inkling of that when they had rescued the Avatar's bison together.

Mai's elbow nudged him out of his brief reverie. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, the Blue Spirit, what it feels like when I wear the mask." He reached back and touched it, that old friend of his, who had seen him through some troubled and interesting times. "I wonder if any Fire Nation soldiers know about him." Zuko felt odd talking about the Blue Spirit as if it were someone else, as if every deed done as the spirit, both good and bad, were not his responsibility or his to claim.

"Pohuai Stronghold," Mai reminded him. Zuko had told her the tale of outwitting Zhao and escaping from Pohuai with the Avatar. "I'm sure Zhao had him on wanted posters everywhere after that."

"Yeah." Zuko grinned at the memory. "He was furious. I found that out later." There was a tincture of regret in the prince's voice. Zhao was dead now, too damn stupid or stubborn or both to accept help from Zuko in the Northern Water Tribe. Much as he had loathed the man, he hadn't wanted to see him die.

"He got what was coming to him," Mai said pragmatically. "You have nothing to feel bad about." She found his hand, grabbed hold, and gave it a squeeze. "Look, I can see the entrance to Jin's place up ahead."

Sure enough, the path sloped upward gently and they could see light, not green light, but that from a fire, warm and welcoming, not cold. The girl's home was open to them and the rest of the resistance for the remainder of the evening and into the early hours of the night.

The path branched off as well, leading to the homes and businesses of others who had joined the movement. It was a network now, something they had better learn to navigate well. Mai didn't relish the idea of ever getting lost down in the Crystal Catacombs. She imagined walking around for days, getting turned around over and over again until finally collapsing from exhaustion. Yao's markers along the walls as well as Guo's maps were all that kept disaster from happening. She shuddered and squeezed Zuko's hand a bit harder.

* * *

><p>Once they were close to the opening, close enough to see up into the living room of Jin's apartment, they heard excited shouts of, "Dad, someone's here. I can see them." It was Jin's twin sisters, the pair of them practically twitching with excitement, and their cute round faces peering down at Mai and Zuko. "Hi," they called. Suddenly they were jerked backwards and the cute faces were replaced with Ty Lee's and Jin's.<p>

"Come on up," Jin invited. "We're about to leave ourselves through another entrance."

Zuko and Mai walked up into the living room (that was a strange sensation) and stood awkwardly while the little girls danced around them.

"Are you the prince?" ten year old Jia asked Zuko. She was almost swooning.

"Watch out," Mai whispered in Zuko's ear. "She likes you."

"My name is Zuko," he said politely and gave the little girl a bow. Both twins giggled and ran off to find their mother, thrilled about having seen a real live prince.

Mai gave her eyes a roll. "Guess I don't count," she remarked dryly.

"Aww, you count to me," Ty Lee exclaimed, giving her friend a hug. "How are you guys? How was opening day at the Jasmine Dragon?"

"Iroh was in his glory and it was very successful. We're wiped." Mai returned the hug with a bit more reserve.

Kang stood up from his chair and said a quick hello. "I don't mean to be rude, but you had all best get going. Ty Lee, you look out for Jin. You're the one with the training. You put up those posters and then get back here. If anything happens to my daughter…"

Big grey eyes serious and full of love, the acrobat reassured Kang as best she could. "We'll be very, very careful. I promise you."

She picked up a thick handful of posters and a pot of glue. Jin did the same and with a brief look at her father, headed down into the tunnels.

"Remember what I said," Kang called down after them. When he turned around to face Mai and Zuko, there were tears in his eyes. "I'm terrified," he explained. "Jin, she sees the good in just about everybody. I don't think she quite understands the severity of our situation." Not knowing what to say, the couple remained silent. "I'll take a look out the door, make sure the way is clear before you leave," Kang offered.

"Thank you," Zuko replied.

Kang poked his head outside, a bit at a time, taking a good look around. He crooked his finger, beckoning them over. "It's all clear. When you're done, knock three times on the door, no more and no less. If you're out later than midnight, you'll need to take shelter somewhere else. I need to sleep. My family needs to sleep. We have a business to run. There's a password too. It's spreading amongst the resistance workers."

"Well?" Mai asked.

"Weiji*,"the man informed them. "Use the password so we know that you're safe to let in."

With a brief nod, the two pulled up their masks, made certain they were securely in place and headed out into the street. Stealthily they made their way away from Jin's home, keeping track of their surroundings, knowing that it was imperative they be able to find their way back.

They darted into alleyways to miss a few Fire Nation patrols, groups of five soldiers marching grimly down the street. It was silent other than the sound of those fading footsteps. Mai and Zuko ran toward Yun's tea shop and their old apartment block. There were more soldiers there, near the city block they had taken over that night, that night when a man and a woman, a father and a mother were murdered so brutally.

The male and female soldiers chattered as they headed into the confiscated buildings, now barracks with beds and kitchens and bathrooms, their shift over, another one about to begin. The couple watched from the darkness and wondered if anything would happen. The soldiers appeared bored, if anything.

A few minutes passed like that. If they closed their eyes, Zuko and Mai could imagine they were in a city street anywhere, citizens walking about, discussing simple, every day things. But these weren't citizens of Ba Sing Se. They were invading soldiers who had no right to be there.

"Should we move on?" Zuko whispered, pressing himself even closer to Mai.

Mai was undecided. But before she could reply, a scream pierced the night. It was a child's scream, high pitched and absolutely terrified. Without thought, Mai ran toward the sound, glancing about as she moved. The voice had stirred something in her and she was unable to stop. She had to find out who had screamed and why and help in any way that she could.

Zuko had no choice but to follow her.

*means crisis in Chinese

* * *

><p>AN: The whole Jet healing part sort of expanded on me, and I wanted to do it justice, so I decided to split the chapter into two parts (and leave you on a cliffhanger). Thanks to my generous and kind friend, Ix, for continually discussing this story with me and giving me his feedback on ideas and excerpts.


	27. Chapter 27

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 26: Opening Night, Part 2**_

Jin's satchel, filled with posters and two pots of glue, bumped against her back as she jogged along beside Ty Lee through the dimly lit tunnels. Their destination was the house of another businessman, a friend of Kang's, who had also joined the resistance. From there they would head out into the Lower Ring and put up all the posters they could without being discovered.

The Earth Kingdom girl's life had been pretty simple before Ty Lee bounced her way into it and the Fire Nation princess turned an already repressive city into an intolerable one. She had helped around the house, and when old enough, helped her father in the market. Her mother had taught her how to read and write and do basic math. One of her uncles attended the university and occasionally visited. He would tell Jin and Jia and Jie all kinds of Earth Kingdom legends or teach them about the stars or bring home a book and let them look at all the illustrations. It made Jin crave knowledge and she harbored a secret dream of one day attending university herself.

All that was on hold now, though; getting her city back and staying alive during these troubled times were her only priorities. Schooling and fun could come later, when the Fire Nation was long gone from Ba Sing Se and freedom reigned. Jin hoped beyond hoping that freedom wasn't an unattainable dream. The Fire Nation was powerful and terrifying and ruthless, willing, it seemed, to do anything, no matter how heinous, to maintain their power and increase their territory.

Her simple life had become more complicated and dangerous almost overnight. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'At least I can't complain about being bored anymore.'

Ty Lee was pulling ahead a bit and Jin called out to her. "Hey, Ty, wait up. I can't run as fast as you can."

"Sorry," the acrobat replied and immediately slowed her pace. "I'm just a bit hyper and when I'm hyper, I need to burn off all my energy. Otherwise my aura gets all cloudy. And that is not good, trust me."

Jin grinned at her girlfriend. "You're always hyper, Ty. You're just_ more_ hyper tonight. And I'll bet your aura is perfect."

"Hmm, I don't think there's such a thing, but yours is all pink and white with bits of blue and yellow. You're the closest to perfect I've ever seen, Jin." Ty Lee blushed a bit and stared down at her feet.

"Aww, thanks," Jin replied and placed a quick kiss on the other girl's cheek. "Come on." She grabbed hold of Ty Lee's hand. "_Now_ we're moving too slowly."

They kept a steady pace from then on and after about ten minutes made it to their destination. The businessman was waiting for them and showed the pair through his neat apartment to the front door. "You be careful out there. Use the password and be quick and quiet. If you sense any danger, get back here or somewhere else safe. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jin answered briskly.

They headed out into the night, both of them simultaneously excited and terrified.

* * *

><p>The Freedom Fighters were expected in yet another area of the Lower Ring. An old couple, Jin's grandparents it turned out, let them into their home, giving them all an encouraging talk before letting them out into the street.<p>

"You stay safe now, and don't go looking for trouble. We've all got enough of it already." Lan patted each of them on the arm while her husband, Xing, gave everyone a smile.

"Listen to my wife. We don't need to lose any of our young people to those Fire Nation soldiers. Do what you can and then get back here. All right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jet replied offhandedly. "We're here to make life hard for the Fire Nation, not keep safe. Those bastards don't belong here. Someone has to take a stand. And I'm in a fighting mood."

Jet had been aggressive ever since he had stepped into the tunnels with Longshot and Smellerbee. His hook swords, not the ones of his memory, but almost exactly the same, were feeling more and more comfortable in his hands. He swung them about the narrow catacomb trails and deliberately knocked down crystals. It felt good to hit something, maybe too good. Better to take his anger out on the walls than on one of his friends or one of his allies, though.

He still felt a bit uneasy working with Fire Nation folk, but it was getting better. He figured himself a pretty good judge of people. He had chosen good friends in Bee and Longshot, and he felt in his heart that Iroh and Mai and Zuko were decent human beings not the bloodthirsty, violent Fire Nation soldiers of his memory. Still, the thought of a red uniform made him incredibly angry and he had an inkling that any rational thought might vanish on him. But that's what he had the other Freedom Fighters for. They would keep him in line.

Once out the door, all talking ceased and the trio moved stealthily along the streets, sticking close to building fronts and listening to any and every sound. The silence of the city was disconcerting. Even relative newcomers to Ba Sing Se like the Freedom Fighters knew that the city had _never _gone completely to sleep, even long past the fall of night. But now, now it seemed dead, a city full of corpses locked up in their homes, lying in their beds, waiting for the sun to rise so they could live again, sort of.

Eventually they heard the footsteps of a Fire Nation patrol, steady, even marching, not a misstep, not a hitch in their progress. The sound angered Jet. How dare they walk unchallenged through the city, no obstacles in their way? He would change that, at least for _this _group. And maybe the rest of them, once they heard about the trio of young people willing to fight, would have to think a bit as they made their way along their designated routes.

The only warning he gave his friends was a quick nod. Then he was off. Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a confused look and then chased after their friend.

"What does he think he's doing?" Bee hissed. "Idiot will get us all killed. Dammit, Jet," she called after the lithe figure. "Wait for us."

Jet was laughing, actually laughing, thrilled with the idea of a chase and the possibility of a fight. His heart pumped hard and fast, fueled by adrenaline, and his face was flushed. His swords were still hanging from his belt. Jet didn't want to give away his abilities quite yet. When he met the patrol, five huge men, muscular and well built all of them, he skidded to a stop right in their path. Cockily and with a lopsided grin on his handsome features, Jet tilted his head and examined the soldiers.

"Hmm," he began as if considering something. "Don't you _men_ belong in the Fire Nation? Are you lost, maybe? You look dumb enough to get lost just going around the corner."

The soldiers stared at Jet with wide eyes. They had not encountered any resistance as of yet and had assumed that their time in Ba Sing Se would be easy, easier than any other posting any of them had yet experienced. Compared to fighting in the dirt with earthbenders, pacing a city at night was easy going stuff. Complacency had already set in.

The men exchanged uneasy glances. Finally, the one in charge, the eldest of the five, a huge man in his fifties, stepped forward, ready to poke Jet in the chest. "It's past curfew, you disgusting piece of filth. Do you know what that means? Or are _you _too stupid?"

The other men moved forward as well, surrounding Jet. From around the corner came Smellerbee and Longshot. The situation was easy enough to decipher. Jet was inciting trouble. Part of Smellerbee cheered him one while the other more sensible part cursed her impetuous friend. The archer fit an arrow into his bow. He stood tall and silent, ready to fire if need be.

Jet stroked his chin, clearly enjoying himself. "Let me think now. Yes, yes, I read the list of rules set down by that bitch you call a princess."

They all moved in even closer then and fire engulfed each of their fists. "You'll pay for that remark boy and your flagrant disregard for the laws of this city."

"Bring it on!" Jet shouted. He pulled out his swords and danced about the five soldiers, his grace and speed far superior to theirs.

The men grunted, shooting poorly aimed fireballs at the Freedom Fighter, frustrated by their inability to make a hit. It was five against one, after all. The odds were clearly in their favor. From behind Jet, Smellerbee joined in. Besides her knife, she was armed with two short swords, and she wielded them against the Fire Nation men. Her small size was a definite advantage, allowing her to dart amongst the men, scooting around and between them, even through their legs. They couldn't keep up with her.

As of yet, neither Jet nor Bee had drawn blood. They were only irritating the patrol, giving them something to think about. But when the youngest of the men, a youth of about nineteen, managed to trip Jet up and then stood over him, fist ablaze, ready to strike, Smellerbee made a quick jab to the man's thigh, pushing the blade in deep.

He yelped and grabbed hold of his leg, his fingers coming away streaked with blood that looked almost black in the dimness of the Ba Sing Se night. "You little….." he shrieked, no longer playing, pure rage now. Taking advantage of the soldier's plight, Jet leapt up from the roadway. He gave Bee a grin.

The fighting began in earnest and Longshot wondered how and why their simple mission to observe had become an intense battle with five Fire Nation soldiers. He wondered if Jet was more a liability than an asset. Picking fights was not productive. It didn't help anyone in distress. It didn't stop entire city blocks from being taken over by soldiers. It did nothing but make the Fire Nation aware of some sort of rebellious element. Then again, the posters that others were putting up would do that too. Maybe Jet was right to stir things up a bit. Keeping these bastards on their toes was perhaps, the best method of fighting back.

He aimed and let go of his first arrow. It flew perfect and straight right between two of the soldiers, almost grazing each of their cheeks. They both jerked their heads and looked for the source of the projectile. Keeping his features carefully neutral, Longshot nodded and pulled another arrow out of his quiver. With slow deliberate movements, he put the arrow in place and drew it back, the string slowly tensing and tightening.

"What is wrong with you men?" the patrol leader asked. "You can't handle three kids; do I need to report all of you? Do I need to find replacements because this it pitiful?"

Jet chortled then and the grass stalk that hung from his mouth vibrated with the motion. "A little infighting?" he goaded. "The great Fire Nation stoops to petty insults and arguments. I wonder what your _princess_ would think about that." He moved frenziedly then, his twin swords swinging and slashing like they were extensions of his arms, hooks finding ankles and wrists and knees. Soldiers, too disbelieving to fight back with any sort of skill, all ended up on their backsides, splayed out like so much luggage. "Why don't you go back and tell whoever is in charge of your operation, that Ba Sing Se isn't going to take this occupation lying down. _Some _of us are going to fight back." To emphasize his point, the Freedom Fighter spun each of his swords dramatically before walking away, putting one arm about Bee's shoulder and one about Longshot's.

"You took a real chance," Bee growled as soon as they were far enough away from the patrol. She gave him a bit of a push, and Jet stumbled. "Don't do stuff like that, without telling us first. It's not fair, Jet, and it's not right. We should have a say too."

"Geez, Smellerbee, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I heard them walking around, no one giving them any trouble and I got upset. I'll make sure to tell you guys before I do something like that. Are we okay now?" He stared earnestly at the girl and didn't move as he waited for her reply.

"Yeah," she finally drawled a bit reluctantly. "We're all right. So what do we do now? Walk around some more? Do you think those creeps are going to report us to their superiors? It will make them look pretty stupid." She chuckled then and gave Jet a friendly punch in the shoulder, all forgiven.

"I vote we wander a bit and then head back below ground. We've only got so much time, remember, and it's not like we know of any hiding spots in case we get stuck out here." This time Jet shrugged his shoulders and waited for the other two to give their thoughts.

They exchanged one of their special looks and then Smellerbee nodded. "Okay; let's go down a few more streets and then we'll go back to Jin's grandparents'."

The remainder of their evening was uneventful. By the time they made it back to Jin's grandparents' home, Jet was already itching for another fight. He would have to wait awhile.

* * *

><p>Mai was quick and agile and though Zuko was fast also, he had a difficult time keeping up with her. The prince had never seen Mai driven like this before, had never seen a look on her face like the one that appeared when they first heard that horrible scream.<p>

There had been more, equally horrifying, and then a boy's voice had joined in, shouting angrily. Someone was definitely in trouble. When Mai came to a sudden stop, just before rounding a corner, he had to twist his body to avoid running headlong into her slight frame.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Mai put a finger to the mouth of her red mask and then pointed straight ahead.

Three children, none of them older than eleven, were surrounded by a Fire Nation patrol. All of them were shaking with terror, rooted to their spots on the road. They were dirty looking and unkempt.

"What are they doing out here? Don't they know about the curfew?" Zuko asked quietly.

Again, Mai put her finger to the garish white mouth of her mask and shook her head. She began to move forward again, bit by bit, edging her way along the storefronts. When she stopped, they were a fair bit closer to the group and Mai withdrew two blades, one from each sleeve. She held them loosely, relaxed in her fingers. But Zuko knew that within mere seconds, those blades could be slicing through a soldier's throat or pinning him down. She was that good and he was so proud of her.

They could hear the conversation now; no, conversation implied politeness, so that really wasn't the right word. They could hear the Fire Nation soldiers, another group of five, berating the children and clearly enjoying every minute of the torment they were inflicting.

The eldest of the kids, a second girl, wasn't taking things lying down however, and managed to speak up for herself and the other two. "But, but, we were working for you, the Fire Nation, I mean. And then they told us to go home, back to the orphanage. The men pushed us out into the street. What were we supposed to do? How can you punish us for breaking curfew when it's not our fault?" Her voice grew more high pitched towards the end of her little speech.

"That's a load of bull," one of the soldiers replied and grabbed the girl's arm, pushing her face first into the wall. She grunted in pain as the stone scraped her cheek. "You're just brats out looking for trouble and you got caught. Earth Kingdom scum will lie about anything. And you're lying now."

"I'm _not_," she insisted and he punched her then, brutally in the back, impacting one of her kidneys. The girl bit her lip hard and fought back tears.

"Bastards," Mai hissed. She wasn't going to wait any longer and neither was Zuko.

With a frighteningly accurate throw, Mai sliced the arm of the soldier who was manhandling the girl. He whirled about. "Which one of you bits of filth did that? Assaulting a Fire Nation soldier carries a penalty of death. Do you know that?" The child took her chance and darted away from the brute, joining the other two kids, wrapping her arms protectively about them.

"Over here," Mai called seductively. "How about you fight someone who can fight back?"

Their attention diverted, the soldiers moved away from the three children and toward the mysterious man and woman. "What in Agni's name is going on here?" the leader asked roughly. "Do we have masked rebels here? How charming. Can't show your faces?"

Mai answered with her blades. She sent a flurry of them flying. They cut through cloth and flesh and blood trickled down arms and legs and cheeks. The men replied back with fire and Zuko, no longer caring if he gave his firebender status away, repelled their flames, tossing back his own, moving gracefully, all those years of intense training seeming to take control of his body.

The children, Zuko had taken the time to push them all behind him, were safe for the moment, and could only stare as a firebender, a genuine _firebender_, protected _them_, Earth Kingdom children, from other Fire Nation men. It was astounding and unbelievable and _wonderful_. All three of them were grinning and cheering on the 'rebels'.

It didn't take Zuko and Mai long to bring all five of them down. The young couple's skills were clearly superior to those of the mediocre firebending soldiers, mooks all of them, not the best that the Fire Nation's army had to offer. Each of them had a pair of hand cuffs hanging from their belts. Mai smirked behind her mask as she and Zuko cuffed all the men, yanking their arms behind their backs and making sure the shackles were good and tight. Already cut and burned and generally wiped out, they only managed a feeble protest.

"We'll find out who you are; traitors!" one of them spat. "You'll pay for what you've done, even if I have to see to it myself."

Mai couldn't help but laugh then, a raspy, low chuckle that immediately sent a thrill of heat up and down Zuko's spine. "Good luck with that."

They left then, guiding the children through the darkness until they came to an alleyway. "Down there," the prince whispered. The kids resisted at first, thinking suddenly that their heroes might be bad guys after all. "It's okay," Zuko added softly. "We just want to talk and then we'll get you home safely."

The older girl spoke quietly to the other two, calming them down. "They won't hurt us," she insisted. "I can tell."

"She's right," Mai agreed. "He's a good guy."

"What about _you_?" the girl asked Mai. "Are you good too?"

"She's my girlfriend and she would never hurt you. Come on now, before we attract attention." Zuko hustled them further down the alley.

"Why are you wearing masks?" the little boy inquired, giving Zuko an insolent poke. "Whatcha hiding?"

Zuko leaned down close to the boy and answered in words barely above a whisper. "A hideous scar. But she's perfect," he added, pointing to Mai in her red mask.

"Wow, does it cover your whole face?" The boy was intrigued now and would have gladly sat down on the dirty stones of the alley and listened to Zuko weave a tale of adventure.

Mai burst his bubble. "Enough. Who were you working for? Why were you out past curfew? We can't stop these people unless we know more."

"Bad men came to the orphanage and picked us," the younger girl spoke up. "Yung tried to stop them, but the bad men hit him really hard."

"Is that true?" Mai turned to the older girl.

"Shan doesn't lie," she hissed in reply. "Fire Nation soldiers came the other night. We're all orphans see, and Yung looks after us. Well, he has help too, but he's the one who runs everything. They broke down the door and pointed their fingers at the three of us. They said they needed someone to clean up their baracks and stuff. Tonnight they came to get us again, but they kept us late, on purpose."

Zuko clenched his fists and choked back the rage he felt. "They wanted you to get caught? What, was it some sort of sick game for them? Bastards, bastards!" He was speaking more to himself than to the children.

"They said that there were lots more where we came from and the patrols needed practice catching people. So he waited until after dark and then pushed us out into the street. We tried to be quiet, but Shan tripped and fell and then she started crying. A patrol heard her."

"I'm sorry." Shan began to weep. "I'm sorry I tripped."

The older girl, her name was Suyin, knelt down in front of the tiny child, looked her straight in the eyes and declared, "Don't you be sorry. It's okay, Shan."

Shan wrapped her arms about Suyin's neck and buried her face into thick brown hair."Okay," she hiccouphed.

"What time do they come to get you?" Mai prodded. "We want to stop this business."

"After lunch," the boy informed them.

"We'll have to keep watch, follow them and wait until dark to make a move," Zuko stated, looking at Mai.

She nodded her assent. "Looks like your uncle will be extra busy tomorrow. We'll take you to the orphanage now." Mai walked back toward the streeet and gazed about. There was no sign of soldiers. She waved the rest of them forward. "You," she ordered the older girl, "tell us where to go."

"This way," Suyin stated confidently. She turned left and led them to Yung's, never missing a beat.

* * *

><p>The orphanage was not what either Zuko or Mai imagined. It was a run down, rough looking building, shuttered against the night and all its perils. It was little more than a small apartment really, with two floors. There were lights on up top and shadowy figures moved about.<p>

"Mr. Yung will be worried," Suyin said fretfully. "I hope he isn't angry." She knocked on the front door, timidly at first, not wanting to draw any soldiers to the street.

No one heard the knock. Frustrated, Mai picked a small pebble off the street and tossed it at the upstairs window. That got someone's attention. They could see the shadows leave the room and soon the door was unlocked and yanked open, a relieved and teary eyed Yung on the other side. He pulled the three children into his embrace and then pulled back, examining them closely.

"Suyin, what happened to your cheek? And all of you, you're so dirty. Into the bath immediately and then I'll fix you some supper." He noticed Mai and Zuko finally and ushered them inside. "I take it you helped my children somehow? I can't thank you enough. Perhaps you would like to take those masks off now."

"It's fine, really, and we have to get going. People are expecting us. We're going to figure this thing out, though, stop the Fire Nation from abusing your children. We'll be back tomorrow, but you won't see us." Zuko nodded, wrapped an arm about Mai and turned back to the door.

It was little Shan who flung herself at the pair, hugging each of them tight and thanking them over and over again. Mai, unsure quite what to do, patted the girl on the head, and tried to squirm out of her hold.

"Come now, Shan, the lady wants to go. Let her be now."

She withdrew reluctantly, and beamed up at Mai and Zuko. "Maybe you can come over and play one day?"

"Uh, we're pretty busy," Mai replied. "But thanks for the offer."

They left then, the chattering of three kids telling their tale to the kind man, gesticulating and laughing and shouting, making Mai and Zuko out to be the greatest heroes ever, carrying them out into the street. They were good sounds, and behind their masks, both Mai and Zuko smiled.

* * *

><p>Neither was quite sure how much time had elapsed between leaving Kang's and dropping the children off. But one good look at the horizon told them that dawn was approaching.<p>

"We've got to find somewhere to crash until morning," Zuko warned. "We've missed our window."

They prowled about the Lower Ring, ever alert for soldiers or Dai Li, and finally happened upon an abandoned looking weapons shop near a block that had been taken over and used for Fire Nation barracks.

"It's locked," Zuko shrugged as he pulled on the door.

The shutters hung crazily from their hinges and the entire building had that eerie sort of air abandoned places seemed to acquire with time. Mai gave him a stare that said, 'so what?' pulled out one of her finer pointed knives and picked the lock with ease. "Now it's not."

"Uh, oh, I guess I could have done that," the prince noted sheepishly.

"Yeah, you could have." Mai untied her mask, took a big gulp of air and wiped some perspiration from her forehead. "I'm so glad to get that damned thing off. Zuko, make some fire so we can see."

The prince removed his mask as well and dragged a hand through his hair. He made a flame in his fist and looked about for a lamp of some kind. Spotting one he lit it and took it up, walking about the establishment with it held up high.

"Oh, look at all this stuff!" Mai exclaimed. She glided about the shop, gently caressing knives and swords and tiny arrows and blades of every shape and size imaginable. "If I had to get stuck somewhere….."

Zuko chuckled. "I don't think the owner will miss anything. I'm surprised it hasn't been looted already."

Feeling only a slight twinge of guilt, Mai snagged a few beautiful pieces and tucked them away. "It's all for a good cause," she justified to herself. After a few more tours of the merchandise, she shot Zuko a suggestive sort of look. "There's a good place to curl up, right there behind the counter. We really should _rest_."

"Yeah, _resting_ sounds like a good idea." He took Mai by the hand and led her to the mentioned spot. The closer they got, the faster his heart began to beat.

* * *

><p>"Dad, can't you wait just a little bit longer?" Jin's green eyes were full of fear. Despite the fact that Mai wasn't her favorite person in the world, she knew that Ty Lee loved the knife thrower. And Mai and Zuko hadn't made it back in time. "Maybe they're walking up the street or something." She glanced over at the acrobat who was chewing hard on her lower lip. "They're both really important to Ty Lee."<p>

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but no. We're all going to bed now. I can't be up all night. Look, the prince and Mai are smart. They can take care of themselves. I'm sure of it. Come on, up to bed the both of you. And next time, the pair of you had better not cut things so close either." Kang looked sternly at his daughter and then over at Ty Lee. "I don't care what kind of instructions Iroh gave you or how many posters you were told to put up, you get back here on time."

Jin flushed as she recalled the little stop in the tunnels that she and Ty Lee had made. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't; now, upstairs." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the rickety ladder that led to the attic room the girls shared. "I want you both bright eyed for work tomorrow." Sadly, Ty Lee got up from her seat and climbed. Jin followed right behind. "Oh, and girls…" They both paused and stared back down at Kang. "I'm proud of you, both of you."

Not ten minutes later they were curled up together, fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen the Fire Nation soldiers," Jet grinned. "They were pathetic, losers, all of them. If that's the best they've got, we should be able to get them out of the city no problem."<p>

"Trust me, young man, my country has highly skilled warriors, vicious men and women trained to kill, warriors who could do battle with the best. They aren't all infantrymen with little training. Don't get cocky." Iroh's voice and face were terse. He was worried about Mai and Zuko. They had still not made it back and morning was coming fast.

"Iroh," Atka said gently."You need to get some sleep. You have to open the tea shop on time or your benefactors will get suspicious. You have these three," she pointed to the Freedom Fighters, "to help. And you guys should get home now, get some rest too. It's been a long day and a long night." She peered even more closely at Jet. "How are you, Jet?"

"I'm okay; thank you, Atka," Jet answered briskly. "We'll be going now. I'm sorry Mai and Zuko aren't back yet, old man. But I think they're both too stubborn to die anyway, so I wouldn't worry. Noon tomorrow, right; that's when you open?"

The tea maker nodded mutely and watched as the three warriors left the shop, sneaking off into the Upper Ring night, and running to their nearby apartment. "I know they're probably fine, but an uncle has a right to worry about his nephew and his nephew's girl, doesn't he?"

"Of course you do," Yao agreed emphatically, clapping the old man on the back. "Atka and I have kids. We know all about worry. We can stay with you, if you like." The other two Order members had already left, having successfully put up posters all over the Upper Ring.

"No, no, my friend, you take your wife home. I'll head off to bed, though sleep will probably be a struggle." Iroh walked the couple to the door and locked up for the night. "Please be safe, Zuko and Mai," he muttered as he headed up the stairs and then extinguished the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation vessel, somewhere out at sea<strong>

The sea was still, the winds calm and everything silent as Azula lay in her cabin waiting for sleep to claim her. She'd never had trouble sleeping before. Doubts and worries had never plagued her. But the past few weeks had been triumphant and _trying_, full of change and pressures and betrayals. Before Mai had left to join up with her idiot of an older brother, everything had seemed so simple. She was in the Earth Kingdom to track down Zuko and Iroh. They were losers and traitors and needed to be taken care of. Her father, Fire Lord Ozai, had entrusted the job to her. And she was more than capable.

But Mai, she changed everything. She shook Azula's confidence like nothing before ever had. Ty Lee, she shook it some more. The princess would never admit it to anyone and tried her best not to show her turmoil and her rage, but it was all there. And at night, when she was utterly alone, every fear and insecurity and every worry came out to play. She resented each and every one of them, hated them even, wished they would take physical form so that she could dispose of them.

When sleep finally came, Azula dreamed. She was back in the Fire Nation, kneeling before her father in the throne room, supplicating, her bangs brushing the smooth, shiny floor. She could see her reflection in the tiles. Her eyes were startled and frightened looking, not sharp and bright, full of confidence like they usually were. Her pulse quickened as she waited for her father to speak.

"Arise, my daughter. Tell me of your exploits in Ba Sing Se. I want to know everything. We rule the city, yes, and I've heard that the Avatar is dead, killed by your hands. Is that true?"

Taking one last look into her own terrified amber eyes, Azula stood. She hesitated, her tongue all tied up, heavy like a lump of lead.

"Well, speak! Did you kill the Avatar or not?"

"I, I, uh," She simply couldn't form any other words. Azula could _see_ just fine though, and as her father emerged from behind his wall of orange and yellow flames, fire in his fierce gold eyes, she dropped to the floor, weak and useless and completely vulnerable.

"Worse than Zuko," the Fire Lord sneered. "And I had such high hopes."

Azula awoke on the cold, steel floor of her cabin, soaked in sweat, heart hammering in her chest. "No," she cried. "No."

* * *

><p>AN: Ix, my friend, thanks for everything. And thanks to those who leave me reviews and favorite the story.


	28. Chapter 28

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 27: The Work has Just Begun**_

They had fallen asleep behind the counter, one of Mai's leg draped over one of Zuko's and one of her arms flung across his chest. The floor wasn't particularly comfortable, but they had both been beyond tired after working the Jasmine Dragon's opening day and then fighting Fire Nation soldiers later that same night. It was the shouting outside that finally roused them from their deep sleep.

Mai scrubbed at her eyes and gave her lover a nudge. "It's way past sunrise," she mumbled. Her mouth was dry and her stomach painfully empty. "Zuko!" She gave him another nudge. "The shop is on fire!"

"Wha, what!" he exclaimed, shoving off her leg and scrambling to get up. He swiped at sleep encrusted eyes and raised his fists, ready to literally fight the fire. He could smell nothing burning and there was no crackling of flames licking at wood and cloth and metal. "You did that to get me up, didn't you?" he asked, his voice laced with fatigue.

"Well, I can't put one over on you, can I," Mai giggled. "Tea shop; we need to get back and see Iroh and then get back here."

"I wonder what's going on outside?" Zuko peeked out the nearest grimy window. Some kind of commotion was underway. A group of Fire Nation soldiers was huddled around something, and they were quite obviously angry.

"I don't know, but it woke me up. Wanna take a peek?" Mai stood up and stretched, smoothed out her black pants and shirt and tidied her hair all in a few quick, efficient movements.

Nodding, Zuko did his best to eradicate any evidence of sleep, stuffed his discarded mask into his satchel and moved toward the door. Hesitating and listening once more to the commotion, he turned back to Mai. "Back entrance might be a better idea," he suggested. "There are a lot of people out there."

They picked their way through the shop, Mai looking back fondly at their little nest behind the counter, and found a back door. They were in a filthy alleyway, stepping around mounds of garbage and sleeping homeless people, a few seconds later. The noise out front was growing louder and cautiously the pair made their way to the street, blending in with the citizens and observing.

"None of you, not one, will admit to hanging this piece of trash?" a soldier shouted, shaking his fist menacingly at the Earth Kingdom citizens.

A murmur made its way through the crowd, everyone talking and speculating and enjoying the sight of the frustrated soldier, but no one owning up to anything. The soldier stood in front of one of the resistance posters (Mai silently cheered Ty Lee and Jin for putting it up in a spot where everyone with eyes could see it), pointing and fuming, spittle flying out of his mouth. His subordinates hung back, a bit off to the side, and watched carefully. They would take their captain's lead, but as of yet, he had given no instructions.

"Maybe I need to question a few of you a little more closely, hmmmm? What do you all think about that?" He summoned his inner fire and within seconds his fist was ablaze.

The people stepped back, realizing that perhaps the situation was more serious than they had originally thought. Mothers wrapped their arms tightly about their children or called them over, while fathers stepped in front of their families, ready to protect if the need arose.

"That's right; _be _afraid. You should be, because someone will pay for this, maybe all of you." The Fire Nation soldier grinned cruelly then and gazed out at the people with a mixture of triumph and disgust.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mai saw three Dai Li agents. She gave her lover a poke and jerked her head in the agents' direction. "First time we've seen any of them in awhile."

"Yeah," Zuko replied softly. "Just more people to watch out for."

The three Dai Li stood discreetly off to the side and listened to the goings on. With their heads bent down, their cone shaped hats conveniently hid their faces. Both Mai and Zuko wondered what the agents were thinking, how they were dealing with the Fire Nation being in control of their city. Yes, Long Feng had sold out to Azula, sold all of Ba Sing Se out, but that didn't mean that _every_ Dai Li agent agreed with the Fire Nation takeover. Maybe some of them would be sympathetic to the resistance.

"Do you think that maybe some…" Mai began.

"…of the Dai Li wish my sister had never entered the city?" Zuko finished with a grin. "I think that it's possible and that we should mention it to Uncle. Dai Li allies could prove invaluable."

They turned their attention back to the soldier, who was so angry now he was almost frothing at the mouth. Someone, some cheeky child or some audacious adult had thrown an overripe tomato at him and the pulp was dripping off the end of his chin and the end of his nose.

People in the crowd giggled and from somewhere else, another piece of fruit flew. Rocks were next and suddenly the tide had turned. The crowd had become a mob and a few soldiers, firebenders or not, did not stand a chance against it. The Dai Li agents turned and left, slipping away down some side street or other.

* * *

><p>Iroh pulled both Mai and Zuko into the fiercest hug he could manage. He stepped back and examined them with shrewd eyes. "Thank Agni you're both all right. What happened out there?"<p>

Jet gave the couple a wink and Mai wrinkled her nose at him. "We're glad too." He gestured to Longshot and Smellerbee, who like Jet were dressed in the Jasmine Dragon's official uniform and ready for work.

"Thanks," Mai replied, not sure whether Jet was sincere or not. "We got caught out too late and had to find shelter." She cleared her throat then and blushed ever so slightly.

"Okay, that's going to happen sometimes," the tea maker acquiesced, "Though I could do without all the worry. But what did you encounter?"

They explained about the orphaned children and the Fire Nation's despicable plot to use them as slave labor and then send them out into the street past curfew, giving patrols a chance to capture them. Iroh and the Freedom Fighters shook their heads in disbelief.

"Shameful," Iroh muttered. "Simply shameful."

"I take it you have a plan to stop them," Bee said hopefully. "Do you need help?"

"We're just going to clean up and get something to eat and then head back to the orphanage. Mai and I will be fine and someone needs to help my uncle run the shop today." Zuko snuck his arm around Mai's waist and drew her close.

Smellerbee looked disappointed. It was obvious that waiting tables was not nearly as appealing as the investigation of a child labor ring. She sighed and shrugged. "Guess you're right. All we encountered was a patrol that Jet picked a fight with." She smiled then. "We kicked their asses."

"Good," Mai answered briefly.

"Oh, we witnessed something interesting on the way back here, just outside where we spent the night." It was the prince's turn to flush. "A patrol discovered one of the posters and the leader was not happy. Anyway, he was threatening the crowd that had gathered. And they turned on him. They were throwing stuff and chased the soldiers off."

Jet grinned at his friends. "Citizens fighting back; that's what I like to hear. Sounds like what we used to do, from what you've told me, anyway."

"Not quite," Smellerbee corrected him. "But it's still great." She and Longshot gazed at each other for a moment, both of them recalling moments from the past, _some _of them they would rather forget, _some _of them they would treasure forever.

"Tell them about the Dai Li," Mai urged.

"Yeah, okay, there were a few Dai Li agents watching the whole thing. They didn't help the soldiers. Mai and I were just wondering if maybe some of those agents might be willing to work for our side. There have to be at least a _few _who resent the Fire Nation being here."

Iroh stroked his beard. "That's a good thought. I'll mention that to our friends. Now, you had best get upstairs to wash and change. I'll fix you something to eat." He ushered them toward the stairs and then went toward the kitchen. "Oh, and could you stop by Jin's and let them know you're all right? I imagine Ty Lee was worried."

Zuko nodded and guided Mai up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation Ship<strong>_

The Great Gates of Azulon, the last thing standing between the princess and the Fire Nation, came into sight. Her stomach, it seemed to be made of spun glass these days rather than iron, tightened and twisted into uncomfortable knots and the pulse in her throat throbbed noticeably.

The sight of those majestic statues, three in total, one of the former Fire Lord himself, her grandfather and her namesake, and two of dragons, should have sent a thrill of triumph through her veins. Instead she felt cold, heavy dread. Azula should have been smiling, that confident, smug smile she usually wore. Instead her brow was creased from frowning and her mouth was downturned, the red painted lips chapped and rough looking.

All she wanted, all she had _ever _wanted was to please her father. Actually that was only_ half_ the truth. Yes, she wanted to please Ozai. Yes, she wanted to prove her worth and her intelligence and her skill. But, deep down, she hoped that one day soon, sooner than Ozai figured on, she would be the one ruling the Fire Nation.

Ruling was in her blood, naturally, and she also had a special propensity for it. People feared her, admired her. She could manipulate them and twist them to her will. She was young, she was beautiful and she was talented as well and would look so good behind a blue wall of flames.

That thought finally brought a smile to her face. Maybe she could work on a real plan when she got back to the palace. Maybe it was time to make her move, for better or for worse. What did she have to lose, after all, besides the remainder of her sanity?

* * *

><p>They couldn't be seen loitering, for that might arouse suspicion. So Mai and Zuko paced up and down the street in front of the orphanage over and over again, stopping at the occasional stall to look at something or buy some fresh fruit. Despite the meal Iroh had made for them, Mai especially, was still hungry.<p>

"How many times are you going to pass me by and not make a purchase?" a cross looking man who sold a wide assortment of woven baskets asked.

Zuko retorted angrily. "As many times as we want to; we don't have to buy anything from anybody."

The man was like a sheepdog with a bone. He refused to let go. "No, no, you certainly don't. But the merchants of Ba Sing Se can't survive on browsers alone, now can they? Are you sure that you won't come take a closer look. I've got some really pretty baskets for the little lady. She can carry all kinds of things inside."

Mai raised her eyebrows and drawled, "Will you shut up if I do?" She indicated to Zuko that he should keep watch for any Fire Nation soldiers while she examined the man's baskets.

"Here, do you like this one?" He thrust it at her awkwardly and Mai was forced to grab the rough looking thing.

"Look inside! See how much room there is." The merchant was nodding his head vigorously now and Mai briefly wondered if he might be insane.

She glanced inside and saw a piece of paper. Her interest piqued now, she gave the man a glance and he nodded again. Taking the tiny scrap up, she unfolded it and read.

_My name is Wang. I am part of the resistance. If I can help, let me know._

Mai crumpled the bit of paper and stuffed it inside her robe. Zuko could burn it later. "You could have just said something," Mai chastised.

"We don't know who is listening," he disagreed. "Our own neighbors and friends could have been brainwashed by the Dai Li, turned into Fire Nation supporters. There might be traitors everywhere."

"Um, okay, I suppose that's true. So, what's the password?" Mai had to test him. This Mr. Wang could be anyone after all.

"Weiji," the man answered with a proud grin.

"How did you know that I was part of this group?" Mai pushed.

"Kang, he told me all about you and," Wang indicated Zuko, "the prince over there. We're grateful to you both and your uncle. He should be careful, though. That scar is pretty noticeable."

"Really?" Mai replied sarcastically. "We didn't know that. There are lots of people here. And he has a hood should a patrol happen by."

"Oh, that's good then. Is there something I can help you with today?" He was leaning forward eagerly now, and staring up at Mai's face. "What is it you're up to? What are you looking for?"

Mai hesitated and looked over at Zuko. She wasn't sure how much she should share. "We're observing for now. There's really nothing you can do. But thanks." She moved off then, giving the man a weak sort of smile. When she rejoined her boyfriend, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him into the flow of pedestrians, two Fire Nation patrols turned a corner and came almost face to face with the couple. "Crap," she hissed.

The soldiers made their way to Yung's orphanage, one banging on the door, while the rest stood guard, staring at the passersby with hate filled eyes. More than anything, Zuko wanted to fight the men, stop them before they even got a chance to take the children. But stopping them in the actual act might attract the support of the crowds. He and Mai exchanged a look, and she knew what his intentions were.

Mai pointed back to Wang's stand. "We can put our masks on there. He's one of us."

Zuko nodded, lifting his one eyebrow up and gazing at the man curiously. Meanwhile, Yung had opened the orphanage door and now stared defiantly at the Fire Nation soldier.

"What do you want?" he demanded rudely. He knew, of course, but he would be damned before he made life easy for them.

"You know, old man." The soldier shoved Yung and tried to step across the threshold. But Yung was stronger than he looked and resisted.

"My memory is failing. Perhaps you should tell me again." He was smirking at the soldier now and cocking his head. He resembled a bird listening for a worm, startlingly so.

Grinding his teeth together, the middle aged man crowded the older one. "Bring the brats out now. I want to ask them a few questions before we take them away. It could be that _you_ know something too."

"Oh, I know lots of things." Yung was clearly enjoying himself now,

The soldier's fist in his stomach wiped the smirk from his face, though. "This isn't a game. Get those kids or I kill you."

Slipping through the gathering crowd, Zuko and Mai made their way back to Mr. Wang's stall.

"We could use your help now," Mai stated with consummate dryness.

"We need somewhere to put our masks on without anyone seeing us," Zuko requested in his most princely voice. "And we need it right away."

"Certainly, certainly, come back this way." Wang waved them around his stall and into a tiny shack he called home. "No one will see you here." He stood outside the doorway while the couple took their masks out of their satchels, put them over their faces and tied them up. They checked their weapons out of reflex then, gave Wang a nod and weaved their way through the crowds back to the orphanage.

Zuko and Mai could see Suyin struggling like mad against the soldier, kicking his shins and biting the arm that held her in place. He gave her a shake but she only struggled all the more. Other soldiers joined in to help subdue the youngsters.

Relentlessly, they asked questions about masked rebels, one of them a firebender, and one with knives. Shan smiled at the mention of Mai and Zuko while the boy, named Chao, began to giggle.

"They were awesome," Suyin boasted. "And I bet they'll be here any minute. They can beat you guys. They're way better than you are."

"Insolent brat," one of the men growled. "How dare you?"

"Ready," Zuko whispered to Mai. "I can't stand listening to them anymore."

"Oh, I'm ready," she answered and let some of her blades fly. It was a tribute to her accuracy and skill that every blade found its target, despite the crowds and the movement. Two men were pinned to the wall of the orphanage unable to move.

Stunned, the remaining soldiers turned to fight, and came face to_ mask_ with the 'rebels'. "**You**," one of them cried. "Come to save the little kiddies again?"

"If you would leave them alone, we wouldn't have to," Zuko retorted as he unsheathed his sword, separating it into its two parts in one fluid motion. "Let the children go."

"We don't take orders from you, traitor! And this is our city now. We can do whatever we like." The soldier was belligerent and ugly in his rage. He shook his fists at Zuko and Mai before setting them ablaze and tossing fireballs indiscriminately about.

Zuko lunged at the man, his own swords alight now with his fire. He batted away fireballs before they could hurt anyone. Yung and the children had retreated to the safety of the orphanage and watched excitedly from the windows.

One of the soldiers managed to strike Zuko, burning the prince's upper arm. His sleeve was a ragged mess and the pain was considerable but he fought on regardless. Mai was angered by the sight of her injured lover, though, and began to throw her blades and launch her arrows with fervor. Within a few minutes, all the soldiers were incapacitated in one way or another.

Leaning down close to the nearest one, Mai whispered a little something in his ear. "If anything happens to these children, anything, we will hold the Fire Nation soldiers responsible and make all your lives as miserable as we can. Do you understand?" He nodded reluctantly, giving Mai a narrow eyed nasty look. "Good," Mai replied with her own nod. She wondered what she would do should a child turn up dead. And she wondered where all this maternal sort of rage was coming from.

The people on the street watched the entire confrontation with interest, and helped to chase the soldiers out of their neighborhood, retrieving Mai's knives and darts for her.

"Thank you," many of them shouted.

Thrilled that they wouldn't be dragged off to work that night, the children bounded back out into the street. Yung followed but his pace was a bit slower. He touched his stomach gingerly; contemplating the mass of bruising that would surely appear. "We're grateful; again," he smiled warmly. "I just hope that there aren't any repercussions. Oh, you're hurt," he exclaimed and walked towards Zuko. "We can take you inside and look at that."

The prince shook his head. "No, thank you. We can take care of it." With a nod, Zuko grabbed hold of Mai's hand and tugged her through the throngs of people. "We still don't know where it is the children were taken. And we don't know that once we're gone another patrol won't be sent to get them. Maybe what we're doing is not helping at all."

It was a chilling thought and the two said not a word between them all the way back to the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation<strong>

A palanquin awaited Azula at the harbor and she climbed inside gratefully, pulling the thick, velvety curtains shut and leaning back against the assortment of scarlet and gold pillows. She needed to gather her thoughts before speaking with her father. And she needed to do that alone. Ayaka wasn't fit for a palanquin anyway.

The Bringer walked along beside the carrier, the expression on her face morose. She held her naginata close to her side and looked straight ahead. Some of the servants, those carrying the princess and those carrying her trunks, stared at her curiously and then with fear. That was always how people reacted to her. Ayaka was used to it, didn't care a bit. There was little she did care about. The naginata and the retractable knife strapped to her wrist, and how she used them were all that mattered. Human contact, friendship, love, those things that others strove towards and couldn't seem to manage without, meant nothing. She had been trained well, knew her role and performed it flawlessly.

Still, despite all that, Ayaka found herself disliking the princess. She obeyed her every command without question, let her jibes and insults flow into and out of her head, hardly even processing them. But sometimes, the Bringer felt her fists and teeth clench, and she had to repress the urge to run Azula through with the naginata.

Should she do that, kill Azula, hurt Azula, disobey Azula even, Ayaka would have to kill _herself_; the shame would be that great. And she didn't want to die. Ayaka liked her life, enjoyed what she did. She would not jeopardize that no matter the strange emotions she experienced on occasion.

"What is she thinking about?" the princess asked herself as she peeked out onto the cobblestoned street. "Since when does she_ think_?" The contemplative look on Ayaka's face was disconcerting and Azula felt uncomfortable, like she was watching something that should never see the light of day.

With a shudder, she leaned back again and closed her tired eyes. Azula went over in her mind the words she would speak to her father. She had decided to be honest, to a point. She lied flawlessly, always had, but these days, the princes couldn't trust her own tongue or her own mind. Her world had been turned upside down. What Azula had thought were certainties, were not.

She dozed, her head lolling against the comfortable pillows, her hands now loose in her lap. When the palanquin was placed on the ground, just before the main doors of the palace, the bump jerked her awake.

Slipping gracefully from inside, she snarled at the servants. "Can't you do a better job than that? Would you like to be out on the streets tonight?"

The four men supplicated themselves, muttering profuse apologies. But, Azula had moved on to something else already. She beckoned Ayaka forward and the Bringer took her place beside the princess. Together they mounted the steps and then strode toward the main doors. Guards bowed, giving Ayaka curious glances before opening the doors and standing aside.

It was Ozai's trusted assistant, Kenji Rin, who greeted her inside the doors.

"Welcome home, Princess Azula. Your father will see you in one hour, after you've had a chance to go to your rooms and freshen up. The other one, the Bringer, I've taken the liberty of putting her in the maid's room next to yours. I hope that pleases you."

All Azula heard was 'one hour'. She brushed by Rin without saying a word. He thought that peculiar, that along with the look on her face. Never before had he seen fear in Azula's eyes, and he had known her since her birth. Something had changed the young woman and not for the better.

* * *

><p>She parted the curtains that covered the entrance to the throne room, ignoring completely the two guards keeping silent watch. Once inside she hesitated for a moment before walking forward proudly like a princess should. She stopped a few feet from the wall of flames, her sharp eyes picking out her father's form on the throne.<p>

Ozai lowered the flames a bit and addressed the fourteen year old. "Bow daughter, and show your respect." He sounded surprised and a little bit angry. Azula never disregarded protocol.

The princess couldn't believe that she had neglected to bow; such a basic thing that was, something even her three year old self never forgot. Immediately, she dropped to the floor, resting her forehead against the cold stone. Funny how the heat from Ozai's flames didn't warm the stone. Maybe it was a special material, heat resistant. The thought made her want to giggle, something she probably had not done since she was a young child.

'Get a hold of yourself,' she pleaded internally. 'You need to be strong and in control, not laughing like a lunatic.'

She stared down into the reflection of her own eyes, just as she had in her dream, and a chill went through her. Closing them tightly, she willed herself to be calm.

"You may get up now, daughter. Let me have a good look at you." Ozai seemed to have forgotten Azula's unintentional slight. She hoped so anyway.

The princess stood, throwing her shoulders back, and keeping her arms straight at her sides, like every good soldier did. The Fire Lord's eyes raked over her form, up and down, finally resting on her face and peering straight into her amber eyes with his own intense gold ones.

"You've changed." The statement was brief, a few simple words, but the meanings behind them were limitless.

"I've experienced much, Father," she replied neutrally.

"Yes, I'm sure that you have, but I'm only interested in a few things; how you took down Ba Sing Se, how you killed the Avatar and why you did not capture your brother and you uncle." Ozai looked at her sternly now and awaited her explanations.

She recountered her triumph in the Earth Kingdom capitol city, how she had convinced Long Feng to betray his city, how she had then betrayed him, how the city fell with no fighting and only the murders of a few important people. The Fire Lord listened intently, his chin resting on his fist.

Azula finished recounting the details and ended with a flourish. "It was glorious, Father. I wish you could have seen it."

"Yes, yes," Ozai waved dismissively. "Now, tell me about the Avatar and your useless brother, a brother who has managed to elude you."

"During a fight with the Avatar and his allies, I struck him with lightning. He dropped, Father, he dropped to the ground dead. The waterbender who travels with him, scooped him up and escaped with the body." Azula held her breath and waited.

"Hmmm, and you don't think this waterbender and the remainder of his allies will want revenge?" Ozai was tapping his chin now and for just a moment, he reminded the girl of Iroh. It was easy to forget that the two were brothers. In that way they were very similar to her and Zuko.

"Actually, father, I learned something very important." The princess sounded almost smug now.

"Oh?" the Fire Lord asked, peering intensely at his daughter. "I'm waiting."

"They're planning an invasion of the Fire Nation, Capitol City to be exact. The Avatar's friends know about The Day of Black Sun and they know that in a few weeks there will be an eclipse. They plan to take advantage of us while we're vulnerable." Her tone said, 'What do you think of _that_, Father?'

"Ah," Ozai responded, rubbing his hands together. "We'll have to make some plans for that day, give them a special greeting. This could be fun. Well done, Azula."

The girl beamed. She loved praise in any form but praise from her father, the man she emulated, the man she hoped to replace, was special. Any possibility that the Avatar was alive, she would keep to herself. Setting up spies across the Fire Nation would be her first order of business. If the brat was alive, he would be in Azula's country or on his way. He needed to learn firebending after all.

And Agni help the Avatar if he _were _alive. The princess knew of an assassin, a relentless, heartless killing machine, and she would hire him to take out the boy before he could cause any trouble.

"Azula!" Ozai was shouting now. "I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, Father, I was distracted." The urge to bow again, to placate the man overtook her.

"Getting distracted while I'm talking to you is not acceptable. What's wrong with you, Azula? You're different, and not in a good way. You had better get yourself together. Now, what of Zuko and Iroh?"

"I suspect that they're living in Ba Sing Se, Father. I, they, um, they managed to elude me and…"

"And?" Ozai prodded. "How did they manage to do that? I thought that you recruited those two girls; the twitchy one and the one who never talked."

"Yes, I did, but both of them, they…" Azula couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"They what?" the Fire Lord roared, his flames rising almost to the ceiling.

The princess's tone was anguished. "They betrayed me, Father, both of them. As soon as Mai saw Zuko, she ran to him like a love sick animal. Ty Lee waited until we got to Ba Sing Se. Then she snuck off into the night like a filthy coward. But I don't need them anymore. I have Ayaka." Her breathing was heavy and Azula could feel perspiration roll its way down her back.

"A good leader knows how to keep her people in line. A good leader anticipates the actions of her people. Perhaps you're not a good leader, Azula. Perhaps I overestimated your abilities. Do you think that's true?" He raised his eyebrows and waited impatiently for his daughter's response.

"No, Father. I'll prove myself to you. I will." She bowed once again, not as low this time. To herself she muttered, 'Oh, I'll prove myself all right. I don't have a choice now.'

"We'll see, Azula. We'll see. Now go!"

The princess left, feeling a strange mixture of shame, elation and fear. She strode purposefully to her room and shut the door with a firm click. It was time to make some plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation Headquarters in Ba Sing Se<strong>

Fire Nation general Kobayashi sighed as he read the reports from various patrols. Joo Dee, well the Joo Dee whom Azula had chosen to run Ba Sing Se in her absence along with the general, sat across from the gruff looking older man. She smiled as he read, nodding her head every so often for no real reason.

"It seems we have a little rebellion on our hands, Joo Dee."

"Oh, do we?" Despite the unfortunate news, the grin on her pretty face grew even larger. "Ba Sing Se must be protected at all costs. History tells us…

"Never mind the prattle." Kobayashi dismissed her comments. He looked irritated now. The man was a professional and would prefer working on his own, not with this mindless puppet. But orders were orders. "What do we do with rebels, Joo Dee?"

The young woman straightened her brown hair and beamed across at the man. "We stop them, General Kobayashi. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Indeed I do, Joo Dee, indeed I do. Let's just say that my method involves a little burning." He laughed, loud and deep, the sound filling his office.

Joo Dee continued to smile.

* * *

><p>AN: A few people have asked about Jet and his love life. Honestly, I'm not sure yet whether I'm going to give him one or not. I do have one possibility in mind, though.

Once again, thanks to Ix for his help. :)


	29. Chapter 29

_**Miscalculation**_

_**Chapter 28: Retaliation**_

_**Ba Sing Se**_

Jin and Ty Lee were talking softly, the occasional giggle punctuating a sentence. The worn blanket that covered the Earth Kingdom girl's bed was pulled up over their heads like a tent. They had the attic room, but still, the apartment was small and the sound of chatter tended to travel from one room to the next with ease.

They had just woken up. It wasn't quite dawn and the entire household still slept like the dead. The pair liked arising early and using that brief window of time to talk or when words weren't necessary, to simply hold one another, each staring intently into the other's eyes.

Not five hours earlier the couple had come home from putting up yet more anti Fire Nation propaganda posters throughout the Lower Ring. Yao had joined them this time, and they had ventured farther out into Ba Sing Se's poorest section, all the way to its border with the Middle Ring. It was a simple thing to do, brushing some glue onto a wall or the side of a cart and sticking a piece of paper into the mess. They were lucky enough not to have encountered any trouble and glided through the darkness with ease. Yes, it could just as easily have gone the other way, but Yao would have protected them and they would have made it back to Jin's family home without a hitch. They didn't fight like Mai and Zuko did or the Freedom Fighters. But theirs was an important job nevertheless and both girls took pride in it.

"You know," Ty Lee whispered. She brushed a strand of thick brown hair away from Jin's pretty face. "_I _could protect you just as well as Yao could."

Jin flushed a bit. "You mean with that chi blocking thing you do?" She paused for a moment. "And where did that come from?"

"Yeah; I'm really good at it. I trained for years." Ty Lee flushed too. She wasn't a natural boaster. In fact, she never bragged about anything, but for some reason she felt the need to extol her own virtues to Jin, to prove her worth somehow. "I'm not sure where it came from. I guess I'm trying to impress you or something."

"Mmm, and _would_ you protect me? If I was in danger would you do anything for me?" Jin's words were flirtatious and coy and felt odd coming out of her mouth. It seemed that Ty Lee was slowly exposing a whole new side of her, just as she was with Ty Lee.

Giggling, the acrobat assured Jin that yes, she would do anything to protect her. "I love you," Ty Lee confessed. "You're special and you're awesome and I want to make you happy." She never expected to love a girl, had never even considered the idea one way or the other, but Jin was simply right. Her sex was of no consequence. And the words of love that she spoke were pure and true.

Jin knew that and inched forward, kissing Ty Lee, only a brief joining of lips, but it was enough to make them both momentarily breathless. The Earth Kingdom girl removed the blanket from above them and waved her hand about. "I feel kinda warm now. Wanna sneak downstairs with me and get some water?"

"Okay," Ty Lee agreed.

As quietly as they could, they crept down the narrow, creaky stairs and snuck into the kitchen.

"Do you hear that?" Jin shoved aside the plain green curtains that covered the kitchen window. "And," she smelled the air, "it smells like there's a fire."

"Lemme see," the acrobat demanded, giving Jin a gentle shove out of the way. She sniffed and cocked her head, listening. Sure enough, she could smell burning wood and hear the roaring of flames from somewhere in the distance. There were shouts next and the terrified shrieks of children.

In the sky, the sun began its ascent.

* * *

><p>They bolted from the kitchen and flew down the hall, knocking on Kang's and Lihua's door before bursting inside the bedroom. Kang shot out of the bed, bleary eyed and angry looking and ready to fight.<p>

"Oh, it's you two. What are you doing in our room? It's not quite time to get up. An old man like me needs all the sleep he can get." Kang was joking about being an old man, but it always made Jin smile and he never got tired of seeing that. Wiping at his eyes and yawning, he waited for his daughter to reply. She wasn't smiling and neither was Ty Lee. "What's wrong, girls?"

"There's a fire outside, Dad. It sounds bad. People are screaming. What should we do?" Tears filled her green eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Ty Lee reached for her hand and squeezed.

"Kang, what is it?" Lihua moaned. The woman propped herself up on one elbow and looked about the small bedroom. "Jin, are you crying?" The girl ran to her then. She knelt on the floor and pressed her face into her mother's lap. Lihua stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort that Jin hadn't heard for years. "Shhh, it will be all right. Tell Mom and Dad what's wrong."

"There's a fire," Kang explained, keen green eyes trained on his wife and daughter. "Somehow I doubt that it's some sort of accident." He dropped his head into his hands and suddenly he _did_ appear older than his years.

"Are you saying that the Fire Nation set it, that they're retaliating like that because of a few posters?" Lihua looked stricken.

"It's been more than posters, dear. There have been altercations. Mai and Zuko fought with a few patrols and so did Jet and his friends. And remember the crowd that fought back the other day. Spirits, I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I'm going outside to see and to help if I can. I don't give a damn if its dawn or not. Filthy bastards!"

His wife's brown eyes were wide with fear now. "You'll be breaking curfew. What if they catch you, Kang? You'll go to prison for six months or worse. We need you! _I_ need you." She stared at him imploringly, but knew even then that her brave and stubborn husband had already made up his mind.

"We can't sit by and allow this to happen, dear. We have to continue standing up to these murdering bullies. I think you know that in your heart. You do, don't you?"

Lihua nodded reluctantly. "I know. But I don't have to be happy about it, do I?"

"No, no you certainly don't." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his wife's forehead before giving Jin's head a rub. "Okay, girls, out; I need to get dressed."

Jin snuffled and stood up. She smiled at her parents and the love she felt for them then almost forced her to her knees again. Taking Ty Lee's hand once more, she left the room without another word.

* * *

><p>"I hope things aren't too hard for them out there." Kang pointed vaguely to outside, where the rest of the world and the people who lived on it was. "What they have, what they feel for each other, it's not accepted very well. Frankly, I'm surprised that I haven't objected yet myself. But, I look at Jin with Ty Lee and all my misgivings vanish. They seem so right together."<p>

Lihua watched as her husband struggled out of his sleep clothes and pulled on whatever tunic and pants his hands reached first. "They're very young, Kang. They might not be together a few months from now. But, Jin's happier than I've ever seen her. I know their relationship isn't, well, it isn't what I would have chosen for her, but in the end it's her well being that counts. And if Ty Lee can make her happy, I'm all for it."

"You know," Kang laughed. "Our daughter is very fortunate to have us as parents."

Lihua joined in his laughter. "She really is."

Kang kissed her once more, this time on the lips, lingering a bit before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"I want you girls to say inside for now. Do you hear me?" Kang's voice and expression were both serious. "No running after me."<p>

"Yes, Dad," Jin agreed. "Ty Lee and I will make breakfast and if you're not back in time, we'll open up the market. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." With a sigh, he opened the front door and peered up at the brightening sky. Curfew would be over in just a few minutes, but he wouldn't wait.

He took off at a jog, heading toward the sounds of burning and screaming. There were a few people milling about, but most huddled indoors awaiting the sunrise. Fear or maybe it was self preservation, defeated their curiosity and their desire to help.

When he had turned two corners he came upon a small crowd gathered around a bakery he knew well. Lihua and he sometimes bought treats there for the girls, especially when they were younger. It was a fine old family establishment, rare for the Lower Ring.

He ran, searching the shocked and sad faces for those of the owner and his wife; Deshi and Fen. He sighed with relief when he spotted them.

"Deshi, what happened?" he called.

"What do you think?" the man snarled in reply. "Damned Fire Nation set fire to my shop. There were a bunch of them, cowardly thugs, and they let their little fireballs fly. The shop didn't stand a chance. It's a lucky thing that Fen and I got out at all. Bastards stood there and watched with grins on their faces. And they gave us a warning too, Kang. This," he pointed to the blackened and still smoking remains of the building, "is just the beginning."

Kang felt a chill go through his body. He imagined the entire Lower Ring burning, buildings falling everywhere, and he imagined the Fire Nation stooping to burning people next, randomly setting children or mothers ablaze while their families watched in horror. Knowing things that the Fire Nation had already done, it really wouldn't be that surprising. He feared for the people of the Lower Ring and the rest of Ba Sing Se. He feared for his neighbors and his friends. But he would not stop working for the resistance. In fact, he would encourage them stepping up their activities, being even more of a thorn in the Fire Nation side. They had been in the Earth Kingdom long enough. It was time for them to go, for good, no matter the sacrifices they needed to make.

"I'm sorry, Deshi," Kang said softly, a bit of guilt colouring his voice.

"Why are _you_ sorry? You didn't set my bakery on fire, now _did_ you?" The older man looked at Kang curiously. "You almost sound guilty, friend. What's going on?"

Kang swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you and Fen come back to my place for breakfast and we'll talk….about rebuilding and other things. There's nothing else you can do here."

"No, there's nothing that I can do. I'll never recover from this," Deshi moaned. "Fen and I have lost everything. What are we supposed to do? Where's the money going to come from to rebuild?" He was almost crying now. Fen joined him, leaving a few concerned neighbors behind.

"Kang," she stated. She was subdued looking, as if all the fight had been kicked out of her. She'd done all the screaming she was going to do.

Jin's father put an arm around the woman and held her tightly. "Come, Fen, you're having breakfast with my family. There's a lot to discuss."

She let herself get pulled along. Really, what was the point in resisting?

* * *

><p>Mai and Zuko collapsed in their room at the Jasmine Dragon the night after their battle outside the orphanage, both utterly exhausted physically and emotionally. Zuko's arm was wrapped tightly around Mai even in sleep and his nose was pressed into her hair. Their breathing was soft and even and their chests rose and fell in time with each other.<p>

Zuko got up with the sun, unwrapping himself from Mai and then stretching luxuriously. Placing a quick kiss on her warm cheek, he slid out from the bed and strode softly to the bathroom where he performed a quick cleanup. He dressed next and then tiptoed down to the kitchen.

Iroh still hadn't made an appearance and Zuko had the kitchen to himself. He put water on to boil and selected Mai's favorite tea, an almond flavored black, sprinkling a generous pinch of leaves into the elegant porcelain pot. He sliced up some melon next and arranged it on a platter along with some pastries from the day before, still delicious smelling.

Once the tea was ready, he placed everything on a tray, and smiling, headed back up the stairs to the bedroom. Mai was just beginning to stir. Her gold eyes fluttered open and when she saw Zuko looking at her, a matching smile pulled her own lips upward.

"Good morning," Zuko greeted her. He put the tray on a small side table and then leaned down to kiss her full on the lips.

"It is now," she drawled in response when he pulled away. "Did you make me breakfast?" She was hungry, as usual, and the aroma of the tea was stimulating her appetite.

"I did. Sit up and I'll bring it over."

Mai wriggled her way to a sitting position, propping herself up with a few pillows, and waited for Zuko to present her with the food. "I'm starving."

The prince set the tray down on the bed and then hopped up beside her. He poured her a cup of tea and handed her a pastry. "There you go," he said indulgently and snatched a pastry for himself. "How's the tea?"

Mai sipped and then took a bite of Iroh's fruit pastry. "Perfect," she declared. "Thanks, Zuko. That was sweet of you."

He blushed and looked so adorable that _Mai _had to kiss him this time. "I'm glad," he murmured.

They took their time, reveling in the relaxation that had been so hard to come by the past few days. And when they finished, Zuko went back downstairs with the tray while Mai got dressed and ready for the day's work.

* * *

><p>On Iroh's orders, they were sweeping out front, the shop doors wide open to let in a breeze when Mai sniffed the air, and then sniffed it again.<p>

"Do you smell smoke?" she asked Zuko. "I think something's burning, or was burning."

He paused in his work and took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose. There was definitely the hint of smoke. "Let's go take a look," he suggested and pointed up at the roof.

First making certain that Iroh wasn't watching them, the pair scampered around to the back of the tea shop and shimmied up onto the roof, using the balconies as climbing aids. Once atop the Jasmine Dragon, they shaded their eyes and stared out across Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring and beyond to the Middle Ring. The Outer Ring was a distant, hazy blur, but there were plumes of smoke moving in the lazy breeze from a few spots within the city's poorest section.

Both Mai and Zuko felt a chill and automatically reached for the other's hand. "Agni, Mai; they're retaliating, aren't they? They're going to make sure that no one will even consider breaking any of the rules or putting up a fight." Angry tears stung his eyes and he used his free hand to brush them away.

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe there's just a fire." As she said the words, Mai knew that they were untrue. "Ohh," she groaned and stared out over the horizon once again. "Damn it. Ty Lee's there and Jin and Jin's family; you don't think?" Panic, something that Mai rarely felt began to take hold of her. "Zuko?"

"We need to talk with Iroh; let's go, Mai." His lack of an answer made her all the more anxious and by the time they were climbing down into the tunnels with Iroh's blessing, Mai was terrified for her friend.

* * *

><p>When they knocked on the slab of wood that covered the tunnel entrance leading into Jin's apartment and someone pulled it back immediately, Mai breathed a sigh of relief. It was Kang on the opposite side and he waved them up into the kitchen.<p>

"We saw smoke," Zuko declared. "We figured it was Fire Nation retaliation and then thought about you guys; glad that you're okay."

The prince became fidgety when he noticed the older man and woman sipping tea and looking distraught. Mai was almost thrown off balance when Ty Lee leapt at her friend, squeezing her mercilessly.

"I was worried." Mai patted Ty Lee's back.

"Wow, Mai, _you_ were worried? Thanks so much." She squeezed even harder then and Mai groaned.

"Ribs, Ty, I need them. And I _do _have feelings. I just don't always show them." She fought to disentangle herself from the uncomfortable embrace.

"I know you do, Mai. I see that when you're with Zuko."

Lihua beckoned Mai and Zuko over. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Zuko replied politely. "We'd like to know what's going on, though. There _was_ a fire, wasn't there?"

"Indeed there was, and it was our bakery that burned to the ground," Deshi spoke up. He pointed to his wife. "Our whole lives, everything we had, gone. And it was your people who did it." This time he pointed to Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee.

"You know who we are then?" Zuko asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Yes, yes, Kang told us all about you and why you're here in Ba Sing Se and this resistance movement. He would like me to join. But what good has it done? The Fire Nation is angrier and more violent than ever. And more people like me will suffer."

Fen began to weep then, moaning loudly and wiping her face off on her wide green sleeves. With a weary sigh, Deshi comforted his wife, and despite his best efforts to restrain them, his own brown eyes filled with tears.

"Deshi, our Fire Nation friends are good people. None of this is their fault. And we need to keep fighting. We cannot lie down and let them walk all over us and all over our city."

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it, you with a roof over your head. What have you lost?" He was shouting now.

Lihua put a calming hand on his arm. "Enough now, Deshi; we'll all help you rebuild and until then you can stay here."

Ty Lee and Jin exchanged a frustrated sort of look. The apartment couldn't handle any more people and they were not looking forward to Deshi and Fen intruding on their lives. But should their situations be reversed, they would appreciate the old couple opening up _their_ home.

"I'm sorry," Deshi muttered softly. "It's just all too much."

"I know, dear, I know." Jin's mother continued to comfort.

Jin's sisters, meanwhile, huddled together in a corner, watching everything with huge brown eyes. _They_ were terrified that the apartment would be next. A knock on the door roused Kang from his own quiet thoughts. When he pulled open the door a young man handed him a scroll and then scurried away without a word.

"What's that?" Jin asked curiously.

"It's from someone else in our group," Kang explained, looking at the crude seal that designated the resistance movement. He unrolled it and scanned the brief message."There were five other fires in the Lower Ring last night. The Fire Nation was busy." He flipped his braid back over his shoulder and turned to face his family and friends. "I guess this is war, so to speak. It's come to Ba Sing Se with earnest now and we will see it through to the end. And that end will be our city's freedom."

"I hope that you're right." Deshi sounded even more defeated. "It seems to me that the Fire Nation has the advantage."

"Maybe in fighting skill and resources, but not in determination; they don't know just how resilient and strong us Earth Kingdom folk can be. They're about to find out."

With a quick glance at his wife, but without another word, Kang left, off to open the family market. What he _had_ said hung over the tiny room, potent and meaningful.

* * *

><p>A new recruit, barely out of the Fire Nation Military Academy, brought lunch for General Kobayashi and Joo Dee. His hands shook and the pottery rattled about on the tray.<p>

"Just put it down and leave," the general snapped. "For Agni's sake, if you can't even serve me lunch, what good are you?"

"I'm sorry, General Kobayashi," the young man apologized, his voice as tremulous as his hands. Kobayashi was a large man, tall and fit. His voice contained no softness, ever, and he exuded power and anger. In short, he was frightening.

"Just go; don't let me see you for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir." The soldier, though that label didn't really seem to fit, left, keeping his head bowed as he backed out of the large tent.

"Idiots! Why do they keep sending me idiots?" The general growled and poured himself tea. He didn't bother pouring any for Joo Dee. "So, Joo Dee," he spat out her name with disdain, "the fires were all successfully set last night." He chuckled then, a dark, terrible sound. "Princess Azula should be pleased. I'm sending her word today. Pity I had to send her word of the rebellion a few days ago. She will _not_ be pleased with that."

"But you're doing everything that you can, General Kobayashi. Surely, she cannot expect more than that." Joo Dee smiled her vacant smile and reached for the tea pot. "I could write her a letter explaining just how brilliantly you're handling things."

"I don't need you, a brainwashed twit, telling the princess anything. You had better watch your step; there are plenty of Joo Dee's where you came from." The general's face was scarlet with rage and he pounded his fist on the flimsy table that served as both his desk and his eating area.

"But,_ I_ am Joo Dee. I am the _only _Joo Dee." The young woman looked perplexed. She blinked her green eyes rapidly and tried to interpret the general's statement. It simply made no sense to her.

"Uhh, forget it," he shouted, "Just eat your damned lunch and listen." He wondered for the hundredth time why in the world Azula had given this woman any power at all.

Joo Dee smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. None of her smiles did. "Of course; I am a good listener."

"The fires will continue. In fact they will increase. And we'll set some in the other rings too. Who knows where all the rats are hiding? Our food supply is running a bit low, so it's time to start taking from the rabble. Anyone caught protesting, anyone who utters a word of discontent, runs the very high risk of dying. This will be a test of their mettle, Joo Dee. We'll soon see what these peasants are made of. My guess is that they're made of nothing substantial. And if we catch that Fire Nation traitor, we'll have a little execution party. Won't that be fun?"

"Oh, yes, that will be lots of fun."

"That a girl; you just keep agreeing with everything I say." Kobayashi laughed again and some part of Joo Dee, a part deep, deep inside, shivered with fear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation Palace<strong>_

"Come at me again," Azula ordered.

Ayaka complied with her master's wish and swung her naginata about viciously before attacking the princess. Though her face was completely neutral, she imagined the blade piercing Azula's flesh, shutting the princess up forever. The Bringer had the ability to block out almost everything, but Azula's voice, all of her words, seemed to worm their way through her defenses. And she was tired of it.

Azula evaded the blow, acrobatically getting out of the naginata's way. "I need to be in top form, you idiot. Try harder." She was perspiring and her eyes looked wild, almost crazy. Azula had not been able to relax at all since her arrival home. She felt as though she were being watched constantly, both outside and inside the palace and especially in her room. Her father doubted her now; she sensed it. For all she knew he was planning to bring Zuko home, planning to make him the heir again. Azula would die if that happened, literally die.

"Again, like you really want to kill me." The princess panted and stared at Ayaka, trying to guess the Bringer's next move.

For the first time in years, since she was a small child, Ayaka found something humorous. Her mouth twisted and twitched. Smiling in front of the princess would not do at all. She had to remain completely impassive except when it came to slaughtering the enemy. But inside she grinned and it felt strangely good.

She went at Azula with everything she had and managed to draw blood. The princess's arm bled profusely and she glared at the Bringer with eyes that blazed. "I suppose I asked for that."

Ayaka said nothing.

* * *

><p>"There's a letter for you, Princess," one of her personal servants announced.<p>

"Well, bring it to me. What are you waiting for?" She snatched the scroll from the young woman and stared at the seal. It was from General Kobayashi. "Better be good news," she whispered and then tore the piece of correspondence open. Her amber eyes widened as she read. "Damn," she cursed. "Damn fools. Do they think that they can defeat the Fire Nation?" She almost slid off her chair when she read the final few sentences. "Zuko," she hissed. "Traitorous bastard; you and Mai and Iroh and Ty Lee, all of you will die by my hands if I get the chance. How dare you?"

Her entire body shook with fury. She picked up the nearest object and heaved it, not caring where it landed or what it destroyed. The heavy figurine flew toward Azula's mirror, landing in its centre and fracturing the glass. The princess got up from her chair and went to the mirror, staring, her fingers reaching out to touch her equally fractured reflection. The scar that Mai had given her appeared as though it were split into two. The image swam before Azula's eyes and she felt suddenly dizzy. Collapsing to the floor, she wrapped her arms about her knees and wept.

* * *

><p>Princess Azula had spies set up all over the Fire Nation. The Avatar, if he was alive, had to be somewhere in the country. He had to be, and Azula would find him. And then she would send her assassin after him. And then he would really be dead and she could throw his broken corpse at her father's feet, an offering of sorts.<p>

The Fire Lord would like that very much. It would appease him, make him confident of her unwavering loyalty. But Azula wasn't sure of that herself any longer. Horrible plans kept forming in her mind, growing more and more detailed as the hours and days passed. It would happen on the Day of Black Sun. Her father would be ensconced in his bunker, thinking himself safe from all harm. Hah, he would get a surprise. And Azula would finally get what she had wanted for years and years.

Her thoughts shifted and she contemplated calling in the rest of The Bringers. Perhaps they and their particular brand of cruelty and coldness would inspire some fear in the Earth Kingdom filth. Yes, that was a good idea. But she wouldn't tell her father any of this. Ba Sing Se was _her_ conquest, after all, not his. And its _problems_ were hers as well. She could take care of things just fine. She would prove to everyone just how capable she was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ba Sing Se<strong>_

By the time Mai and Zuko made it back to the Upper Ring and the Jasmine Dragon, the tea shop was already packed with customers. Jet and Smellerbee were run off their feet and both were relieved to see their friends finally show up for work.

"Sorry," Zuko muttered by way of an apology to Jet. "But we needed to…"

"Yeah, yeah, Mushi explained everything. I get it. But get your damned apron on, will you? I can't take much more of this. _Fighting _is easier."

Mai chuckled. The Freedom Fighter had a point. Waiting tables was a special kind of tiring. "We need to get our uniforms on. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"_Sure_," Smellerbee called after them. It seemed that every time the pair entered that bedroom, it took them forever to come back out.

"Really," Mai retorted, divining Bee's meaning. "We've got time for that later." She smirked and darted up the stairs with Zuko, coming down as she had promised, not long after.

There was little time for talk after that, and their breaks were spent eating or gulping down cold water. Towards the end of the day, three Dai Li agents walked into the Jasmine Dragon and took a table. The entire place quieted and all eyes darted over to the agents, then back down at teacups and biscuits, before resting on the three uniformed men once again.

No one wanted to take the table, but it was decided that Mai would remain the calmest. "Thanks," she stated dryly. Approaching the table briskly, she asked the men what they would like.

"Which tea do you recommend, young lady," one agent asked politely.

"They're all good. My personal favorite is the almond flavored black tea." She tapped her foot on the scrupulously clean floor and crossed her arms over her breasts. Her entire posture screamed impatience and disdain.

"We'll take three of those then, please." He gave her a small smile and then began to talk with his two comrades.

Mai turned on her heel, gave Iroh the order and waited. When she placed the tray down on the table, the same agent handed her a small scroll, pulling it discreetly from his sleeve. "Please, read this and consider our offer."

"I'm not sure…" she shrugged.

"Just read it, _Mai_. And make sure that Zuko and Iroh read it too."

"How….how do you know our names?' She looked about the room nervously, hoping that no one else could hear.

"That doesn't matter. Now go on about your business."

Having been duly dismissed, she wandered back into the kitchen and handed Iroh the letter. "It's from three Dai Li agents," she informed him. "And they know your real names."

"Ah," Iroh said, reaching for the scroll. "Then I suppose we had best read it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 29: War**_

Mai stuck her head out the kitchen door and beckoned to Zuko, crooking her finger at him. The prince finished taking his latest order, then strode purposefully back to where his girlfriend stood.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Letter from the Dai Li agents," she replied and pointed to the note that Iroh was busy reading.

"Uh, why would they give you a note?" He looked perplexed and tried to peek over his uncle's shoulder.

"Read it for yourself," the former general advised and handed the paper over to his nephew. He seemed shocked almost but pleased as well.

Together, he and Mai scanned the carefully worded epistle. It was addressed to General Iroh.

_General Iroh,_

_I'm sure that you're wondering right now just how we learned of your true identity. You can thank your niece for that. Princess Azula warned us about you and your nephew, gave us descriptions of you (she had wanted posters, in fact). She figured you were hiding out in Ba Sing Se, but was too busy to try to find you herself. So, she called upon us, the Dai Li._

_We found you all right, watched you for awhile and know what you have been up to._

_Luckily for you, some of the Dai Li are not happy with the situation in Ba Sing Se, and we are among those few. We have observed the actions of this resistance movement that you founded and lead, and applaud them. In fact, this small group of Dai Li would like to join and do what we can to help._

_Let us know what you think. We will be back in the tea shop at the same time tomorrow._

_Agents Yin, Ren and Mao of the Dai Li_

"Well, that's rather interesting, wouldn't you say?" Iroh asked the pair. "We talk about Dai Li joining our cause and then they offer themselves up.

"Yeah," Mai agreed. "Interesting."

"So what, they're just going to defect to our side? I'm sure there will be ramifications for them. The rest of the Dai Li won't just let them get away with it." Zuko frowned and read the letter again. "Then we'll get dragged into their mess."

"We're already in a mess," Mai remarked. "What's a bit more dirt? And they can do a lot of damage to the Fire Nation barracks, cause a lot of trouble. We'd be foolish not to accept them."

"We'll accept their offer," Iroh said firmly. There was no arguing with that voice. "We need all the help we can get, especially with the Fire Nation getting more vicious. Let's finish the work day off. We can discuss all this later." He shooed them out of the kitchen and went back to his teas. He was busy thinking, though, and _continued_ to think about the Dai Li for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Jet took off his tea stained apron and tossed it at Smellerbee. "I'll be right back."<p>

"Don't, Jet, just leave it be," the girl pleaded, knowing full well that her friend intended to have a bit of a set to with the Dai Li agents.

He pulled a grass stalk out from his tunic, stuck it in his mouth and began to chew. The action relaxed him almost immediately and he gave Bee a lopsided grin. "I'm going to do what I need to do. Don't worry; I'll be just fine."

"Idiot," she spat. "Some people just look for trouble." She watched as he strode out of the tea shop after the three agents, looking more like a man off to see his girlfriend rather than his 'enemies'.

"Excuse me," Jet called after the trio. "Could I have a word?" He leaned jauntily against the tea shop and waited for their reply.

The three men stopped, turned around and stared at Jet. One of them, he had to be their leader, nodded and they walked back toward the Freedom Fighter.

"What is it, young man?" It was Agent Mao who spoke. "You're part of the 'resistance' as well, aren't you?"

Jet's brown eyes widened. "You know about that, I mean, of course you do. Are you going to arrest me?"

Mao smiled and shook his head. "No, we would like to join you. We want the Fire Nation out of Ba Sing Se as badly as you do. _Mushi _has a letter from us explaining things."

"As one of your brainwashing and memory stealing victims, I have my doubts about your sincerity." Jet pushed off from the building and stalked closer to the Dai Li. "You take away anyone who gets close to the truth or questions things and then wipe their minds. That's about as low as you can go. I had no idea who I really was. I couldn't remember a damned thing about my life. I was a walking, talking shell with nothing inside. You took everything from me. And now, I have to fight to get it all back, one memory at a time. If it weren't for Atka, I would have none and no hope of getting them back at all." He was shaking now and pulled the grass from his mouth, pressing his lips together tightly. "Scum!" he hissed venomously.

"Atka; the healer?" Mao asked, unfazed.

The Freedom Fighter was surprised by that question. Why focus on her and not the accusations he had just flung at them. "Wha, what? How do you know her?"

"We know all about your group; I just finished telling you that, boy." Mao sounded tired and irritated and just a little bit arrogant.

"Yeah, okay, I believe you now." Jet's jaw was set stubbornly and he stared at the men, anger flaring in his eyes. "But, don't you have something to say about what you've done to me and to all the other people you messed with? How many screwed up people are walking around Ba Sing Se thanks to you? How many lives have you destroyed?" His breathing was rapid and the men watched with concern as his chest heaved up and down.

"Take it easy, son," Ren advised. He approached the young man and put a gentling hand on his arm. "We understand why you're upset. And we know that what the Dai Li did was wrong. I'm sorry that you've been hurt, damaged."

"Don't talk about the Dai Li like they're some group separate from you. How dare you distance yourself! You _are_ the Dai Li and you're as much to blame as the agents who actually played with my brain like it was some toy to amuse themselves with." He pushed Ren's hand away and then brushed the sleeve of his uniform, trying to eradicate the man's touch.

"The Dai Li became something it was not originally intended to be. It changed over the years, grew into this power hungry, secret keeping, smothering sort of entity. That's not the Dai Li that _I_ joined," Mao tried to explain. "Perhaps I should have left it, but that's not so easy. Maybe I should have fought against the methods we employed and the measures that we took. But I didn't. We're here to help now, though. Will you accept our help, Jet?"

"Everything is so damn messed up. Whatever," he muttered, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I guess we can't be choosy can we?"

"Thank you, Jet." Mao was humbler sounding now. "We need to get back to our posts. We'll be here at the Jasmine Dragon tomorrow, same time, all right?"

Jet simply nodded.

When they were gone, the Freedom Fighter slid to the ground and buried his head in his arms. Who was he to talk? What right did he have to criticize the Dai Li when he had been willing to kill an entire village full of Earth Kingdom people just to eliminate a few Fire Nation soldiers? He was hardly a model of virtue and goodness. Jet wondered what horrible things lay in wait for him to remember. He almost didn't want to see Atka again. Maybe it would be better to live in ignorance.

"No," Jet told himself. "You need to do it. You need to know every part of yourself, every dark and terrifying part. Or else you're nothing but a walking lie." With a groan, he stood up once more and walked back into the tea shop.

Smellerbee handed him his apron. "There are tables to clear."

"Yeah, I see that," her friend smiled affectionately. He slipped on the apron, tied it up and got to work.

"How did it go," Bee inquired a few minutes later.

Shrugging, Jet put some cups on a tray and then wiped down an empty table. "I got some things off my chest. I'm going to see Atka tonight, right after work. She said that I could come by any time and I need to get more memories back. I need to be complete, Bee."

"Okay, I get it. I can go with you, me and Longshot."

She sounded so eager to help. It almost broke Jet's heart to refuse. "No; I appreciate it, but no. You and Longshot take some time for yourselves, go out and do something, have dinner, I don't know. I need to do this on my own from now on. I can take it and Atka will be there."

"You're sure, Jet?" Her small, warm hand on his shoulder felt so good.

"Yeah, Bee, I'm sure. But thank you." He put the tray down and pulled her into a hug. "I love you guys. You know that don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she replied, hugging him back, with strong, wiry arms. "We love you too."

* * *

><p>General Kobayashi tapped thick fingers against his chin and thought. "Hmm, where should we set fires tonight? Do you have any particular places in mind, Kondo?" He looked toward his top man and flashed him a grin. Talking about setting fires and putting the Earth Kingdom vermin in their places, made both men feel rather euphoric.<p>

"Oh, I have a place in mind all right; that damned orphanage has got to go and with any luck, the old geezer who runs it will go up in flames just like his home. He actually talked back to me, the miserable old fool. It's time he paid. I only wish that I knew who those two rebels are; I would gladly tear each of them apart, limb by limb. Imagine turning against your own country, one as glorious as the Fire Nation." Kondo was in his late thirties, short and muscular with a plain face, still as eager as the day he signed up for military service at age fifteen. He came from lowly origins but his enthusiasm more than made up for that. Besides, he was strong and stubborn and resilient, a man who enjoyed making the people of other nations suffer. The Fire Nation army could never have enough men like that.

"While I appreciate your, um, ebullience, fewer words would do, Kobo. The orphanage it is. You may choose six other places at random. That's seven burnings compared to the five we began with." Kobayashi took a sip of his fire whiskey and slammed the cup back down on his desk. He ran a hand through graying brown hair and then stroked his stubble rough face. Silently he wished that he could take a long bath and have one of those wonderful shaves he used to get at home. The city was full of bath houses, but he would not wash where Earth Kingdom people had bathed. Who knew what kind of diseases one could pick up? It was bad enough being stationed in the forsaken country.

"Yes, General Kobayashi, "Kondo said respectfully.

"That's much better. As to the traitors, or traitor, we don't know if the girl is Fire Nation or not, we'll find them. In fact, we'll find this whole pathetic resistance group and execute them publicly. Maybe that will finally keep the rabble down. I'll say one thing for these people, and one thing only; they do not give up. Now go; I want to finish my drink in peace. That damnable Joo Dee woman is always under foot and I cannot stand her." He took another swig and then belched. Lunch was not sitting well in his stomach. The general had not counted on so much trouble in Ba Sing Se. And he resented the princess for leaving him with the mess. But that was _his_ little secret.

* * *

><p>"I smell like cookies and licorice tea," Mai observed as she sniffed at her uniform. "This one needs to be sent to the laundry."<p>

"There are worse smells," Zuko smirked as he sidled up to her and placed kisses along her neck.

"I suppose," Mai agreed. She leaned back, resting her head on the prince's shoulder for a moment. "Let me get out of these." She stood up straight, stretched her arms over her head and began to undress. "Then we can lie down for awhile."

It was their habit now to relax together before dinner, resting up for the night's work ahead. They were burning the candle at both ends and needed to snatch rest whenever they could. It didn't bother either of them. They liked to be busy and they knew that what they did at night was important. It gave them each a sense of real purpose, a sense that they were somehow doing good. That had never really mattered to either of them before; but things had changed and so had they. Or maybe, their true selves had finally been allowed to come out.

Zuko peeled off his uniform too and put it with Mai's. He stretched out on the bed then, and waited for Mai to join him. When she did, Mai curled up beside Zuko, and laid her head on his chest, right over his heart. The rhythmic thump- thump almost put her to sleep. Zuko's hand snuck up to stroke her hair. He pulled out the tie that held it in place and let in fall like a thick mane over her shoulders. Zuko played with it then, running his fingers up and down the strands.

"Mmm, can't we just stay like this?" he asked a bit sulkily. "It feels so good."

"It does, but I'm starving and we have work to do. There will be more fires tonight. We're both sure of that; and maybe worse, Zuko." She ran her fingernail along Zuko's stomach. His muscles twitched and he sucked in his breath. Mai grinned, always pleased when she could make Zuko squirm or excite him.

"Half an hour," he pleaded and let his eyes slide shut.

"Agreed," Mai replied softly and closed her own eyes.

* * *

><p>They ended up sleeping for an hour, but no one bothered them. Yes, they were young and full of energy, but Iroh understood the importance of proper rest. When they arose, Mai quickly strapped on all her weapons and then pulled on her black pants and tunic, grabbing her satchel on the way out the door. Zuko was right behind her, dressed in his blacks as well, swords on his back and satchel slung over his shoulder.<p>

"Something smells good," he noted as they approached the stairs.

Iroh was roasting a duck and it smelled divine. Both their stomachs rumbled and they picked up the pace a little bit.

"Is dinner ready, Uncle?" the prince asked with a grin. "We're hungry."

"Of course you are and yes it is. Go sit; I don't need any help." He pushed them gently into the empty dining room and a few minutes later brought out the duck and the vegetables and the dumplings. "I just need to get the tea. You go ahead and serve yourselves."

That's what they did and by the time the tea maker came back out with the other tray, Mai and Zuko had already half finished their meal.

"Sooo good," Mai declared, as she wiped a bit of grease from her lips.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at her mouth. Her lips were shiny and inviting looking and he wanted to kiss them. But there was no sense in getting excited now. There was no time for any follow through and _that_ would be excruciating. He cleared his throat and concentrated on his uncle instead.

"The duck is great," he complimented the man. "Thank you, Uncle."

"You're welcome," Iroh replied as he sat and put a generous helping on his plate. "Have some tea; it's green to help with your energy level for tonight." He sighed then. "I worry what with the Fire Nation doing such terrible things in the Lower Ring. Please be careful and watch each other's backs. I know that I've said this before, but if I were to lose _either_ of you," he looked pointedly at Mai, doing his best to convey to her just how great her importance was, "I'm not certain that I would recover."

Iroh's dramatic declaration embarrassed Mai a bit, though she was growing more accustomed to these lavish displays of emotion, and even gave in to them herself on occasion. Zuko, after all, was not one to disguise his feelings and his words of love and affection and desire usually tumbled from his mouth without thought. It was an endearing quality, one she recalled from their younger days.

Setting her emotions free was new for Mai and she was still very cautious about what she said. But sometimes it felt good to simply tell Zuko, no compromising, no editing, exactly how she felt.

"Mai, dear, I poured you some tea, Drink up and then you had best get going." Iroh reached across the table and touched her arm. "You were far away there for a moment."

"Hmm, thinking, that's all." Now was not the time to let those emotions out. She drank her tea, shared a glance with Zuko and then stood up. "I'm ready to go."

"We're off then," Zuko said, pushing back his chair. "Goodbye, Uncle. Wish us luck."

"Good luck," Iroh repeated with a wink. "And take care."

The couple took their satchels and headed downstairs and into the tunnels.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight," the prince sighed. He grabbed Mai's hand and squeezed it tight.

Mai squeezed back, but said nothing. She didn't need to.

* * *

><p>Yao's and Atka's spa was three blocks from the Jasmine Dragon. It sat on a quiet, peaceful street with large, luxurious homes; all yellow roofed with tidy gardens and cleanly swept stone steps. Jet felt out of place in the Upper Ring as it was, but Atka's neighborhood was a step up even from that. He wondered what kind of people lived in those homes, what went on inside, if the residents had ever experienced hardship.<p>

"Probably a bunch of snobs," he thought aloud, and glared in the nearest window. A lamp that gave off a cozy yellow glow sat on a desk, thick green curtains hung down to the floor, and a young boy sat with brush and ink, looking for all the world like he wanted to be anywhere but inside doing homework. He glanced up and caught Jet's eye, giving the Freedom Fighter a cheerful smile. Jet, immediately reminded of some of the children he had become parent and mentor to while in the forest (he had recently recovered a few of those memories) grinned and waved back. Maybe the people here weren't so different from him after all.

He began to hum a tune then, something that came to him from a place long ago and far away. He couldn't name it but knew instinctively that the song was important to him. "Damn Dai Li," he cursed, his brow furrowed with concentration. He tried to remember, put all the power of his mind to work, but nothing happened. Growling he slapped his forehead in frustration. Atka and her healing really was the only way to recovery. Everything else was simply a waste of time and effort.

The spa, called simply, 'The Spa' came into view. It was a two story building, business on the bottom, residence on the top, simple white stone with no adornments and a plain sign in green and yellow. Pretty little gardens full of bright yellow flowers and green ground cover and surrounded by iron gates, sat on both sides of the steps.

It was closed for business now, but Atka was waiting for Jet. She opened the door as soon as he knocked and greeted him with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Come in, dear. Follow me. Can I get you something; some tea or water perhaps?" She glided gracefully down a dimly lit hallway, turning to look at Jet every so often.

"No thanks, ma'am; I see enough tea during the day." He gave her one of his most charming grins and proceeded to chew on his stalk of grass.

"Iroh would consider that blasphemy," Atka joked.

"Yeah, I guess that he would," the young man agreed with a chuckle.

They passed several rooms, some with steam baths, some with mud baths and others with massage tables. Each one was tastefully but sparsely decorated, nothing extraneous, everything meant to give a sense of peace and well being.

"My clinic is at the back," the water tribe healer explained. "I like to have as much quiet as I can, you see. It helps with my concentration." She finally stopped in front of a spacious room with comfortable chairs, sofas and padded tables along with a desk. Potted plants sat in the corners and a few Water Tribe ornaments decorated the walls and Atka's desk. "Oh, Kirima, I didn't know you were still here."

"I'm just finishing up, Mom." A girl around Jet's age, average height and average build, thick brown hair hanging lose down her back, pale brown skin and brilliantly green eyes, folded up a towel and placed it in a pile with some others. "Is that Jet you have with you?" She moved toward the entrance and peeked outside, greeting Atka and the Freedom Fighter with a lovely smile.

"It is indeed; Jet, meet my daughter, Kirima. She helps me out here at the spa. And she's learning healing as well."

"Hi," the girl said without a trace of shyness. "Yeah, I'm a waterbender like my mother, so it made sense. Can't have too many healers, especially now." She frowned for a moment, obviously thinking about the mess that Ba Sing Se was in. "I'll get out of your way. I'm sure that you want your privacy."

Normally, and with every other girl he had ever encountered, Jet was suave and confident, cocky even. But something about Kirima left him stuttering and stumbling and utterly speechless. She wasn't beautiful exactly, well not like _Mai_ was beautiful, all elegant and restrained, but wholesome and pretty and so very full of life. He blinked owlishly at her and she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Hmm," Atka said, quirking her eyebrows upward and glancing between the two young people. There was most definitely an attraction there. Shaking her head, she put a hand on Jet's arm and guided him into the room. "Kirima, I'll be done here in less than an hour, all right? Maybe you could clean up the dinner dishes. That would be a huge help."

"Sure, Mom." She gave Jet one more stare and then moved off down the hallway.

"Wait!" the Freedom Fighter exclaimed. He wasn't quite certain what he was doing, but Jet knew that he wanted Kirima to come back. He wracked his brains for a solid reason. "Maybe Kirima could watch. She wants to be a healer, right?" Did he really want a stranger observing what could be a very dark moment for him? Yes, he decided, he did.

"Oh, Jet, are you certain about that? Kirima has plenty of opportunities to learn."

"Yeah, but not like this one. Am I right?" He gave Atka a hopeful sort of look.

She knew what he was playing at but saw no harm. "Kirima," she called after the girl. "Would you like to observe?"

"Yes, I would love to." Kirima stepped back inside and smiled at the Freedom Fighter once more. "You're sure?"

Jet nodded and managed his own smile this time. "Sure, yes, I'm sure."

"Let's get started. Jet, pick whatever seat appeals to you. Honey, you stand off to the side and make sure to be quiet." The healer was all seriousness now.

* * *

><p>Jet chose a wide chair, well cushioned in a deep forest green. He sat and took some deep breaths, trying to clear his mind and calm his nerves. It was a strange process, this healing, invigorating, euphoric and painful at different times, but still well worth it.<p>

Flipping open her water skin, Atka drew out some of the liquid and coated her hands, Kirima watched everything with sharp, intelligent eyes. Concern was also evident on her face. Her mother had told her a bit about Jet and his situation, not any of his actual memories, naturally, but enough that she empathized with him. She held her breath as Atka put her hands on Jet's head and began the process.

"Jet, has anything struck you as familiar lately? Has there been anything random that triggered an emotion in you, something that you couldn't explain?" She let the water soothe his nerves for a bit and his head adjust to the coolness of the water.

"I was humming something on the way here, something I don't recall ever hearing. But at the same time it was familiar, like it was important to me. It was a strange feeling, Atka." He frowned as he recalled the sensation.

"All right, that's good. Could you hum it now? Hum it for me, Jet." Atka closed her eyes and concentrated with all her power.

Jet began to hum in a pleasant baritone voice. It was a pretty tune, sweet and lilting, but slightly melancholy. Kirima was captivated by Jet now as she listened and watched so many emotions flit across his handsome face.

Atka probed deeper, trying to connect with whatever part of Jet's memory that tune originated from. There were so many wounds and fissures, so much damage done by the Dai Li. She fought to control her rage. "Are you remembering anything yet?" she asked.

The Freedom Fighter smiled. It was a faraway smile and Kirima wondered if perhaps he had been drawn deep into his early childhood.

"I remember my mother singing to me, _that_ song." He hummed it again and the smile grew wider. His eyes softened until they looked like warm brown pools.

"Ah," Atka exclaimed. "A good memory; I'm so glad." She continued to work on that one spot in Jet's head, rejoining bits that had been broken and frayed.

"My mother, she was pretty," Jet recalled with pride. "And her voice was sweet. She loved me. I can see it now in her eyes and in the way she looked at me." He began to weep then, tears of joy, not of sorrow. Unashamed this time, he let them fall freely.

Atka removed her hands and bended the water back into her skin. "All right, we'll stop there on a happy note tonight. What do you think, Kirima?"

"I think you're amazing, Mom, and I hope I can do that one day." She looked between Jet and her mother with wonder. "I also hope that the Dai Li never does that to anyone again."

"Hmmph,' Jet snorted disdainfully. "They're doing it to some poor sucker right now, _as we speak_. Control freaks; that's what they are, and scum too. Did you know that a few have decided to join our cause? They came to the tea shop today. Can you believe that?"

"Oh? They might come in handy, Jet. We can't afford to turn down anyone. Don't you agree?" The healer patted Jet on the shoulder. "Time to go; I want to have a word with my husband before he leaves. I hardly see him these days. Kirima, why don't you walk Jet out?" She gave her daughter a not too subtle wink and left the room. "Goodbye, Jet. I'll see you tomorrow."

The Freedom Fighter scratched his head and gave Kirima a silly grin. "After you," he said chivalrously.

The seventeen year old girl grinned back and walked toward the doorway. She could feel Jet close behind her and her heart beat quickened. "I'm glad that you remembered something good tonight. And I'm sorry for all your suffering. I've been lucky, I guess."

"Yeah, I'd say that you have it pretty good here.' There was no bitterness in Jet's voice. His words were simply an honest assessment of Kirima's situation. "Listen," Jet began as they neared the front door of the spa. "Why don't you come by the Jasmine Dragon one day? We could have some tea…" Kirima giggled. It was a tea shop. What else would they have? Jet laughed too. "And some moon cakes. They are pretty awesome."

"Sure," she answered with no hesitation. "I would like that very much."

"I'll look for you then."

Kirima stood in the open doorway and watched as Jet became smaller and smaller. He turned and waved once, that cocky grin on his face again. She lifted her arm and then turned to reenter the spa.

"So, you like him, don't you?" Atka asked later that evening.

Kirima kept her answer neutral. "Maybe."

But the look on the girl's face gave her away.

* * *

><p>Kondo stood in the dying light of the day and observed the orphanage. His group of four men surrounded him and another patrol was nearby. The streets were completely empty save the occasional stray cat. One friendly grey feline wound himself about Kondo's legs, looking for a scrap of affection or food perhaps.<p>

"Filthy animal," the officer hissed and gave the cat a kick. It went flying across the road, mewling pitifully. When it landed on its feet, it scurried away as fast as it could, dragging an injured leg behind it.*

The other men laughed shakily, unsure what else to do. As the light faded away completely, and the darkness shrouded their faces, Kondo gave the signal.

All four of his men moved ahead until they stood in a line before Yung's orphanage. Each man called to his inner fire, created flames in his hand and tossed them at the poorly constructed building. A few fire balls landed in the top floor and a few in the ground floor. The building erupted into flames quickly, the fire feeding off the wood and the air, growing fiercer and fiercer by the minute.

Kondo's face was maniacal in the warm glow of the firelight, his teeth showing sharply like a monster from some child's nightmare. He laughed as the fire raged and when the screams began, his laughter became almost uncontrollable. "Beautiful," he declared. "Simply beautiful; I've never seen a fire so grand." Rubbing his hands together, Kondo took one final look before ordering his men to move onto the next target, a popular clinic where the poor of the Lower Ring could seek basic treatments for uncomplicated injuries and illnesses. "Everything is going as planned," he told himself. "Kobayashi will be pleased."

* * *

><p>Yung refused to live in terror. Ba Sing Se was <em>his<em> city and he would not huddle in the corner, fearful and weak, anticipating something terrible. He would live his life as he always had, take care of the children who needed him so desperately and do what he could for his community. That was his nature.

But he wasn't stupid either and would not gamble with the lives of his wards. So _they _camped outside in the small courtyard behind the building while he slept in a second floor back room, near a window so he could look out on them once in awhile. He was waving to one of his youngest, when the fireballs hit.

"Damn," he cursed. "I should have known, what with me not taking things lying down." One of the fireballs tore a path through from the front of the orphanage to the back where Yung stood. The room was engulfed in fire in a matter of seconds and Yung had no choice but to jump from the window. He landed on the stone with a terrible sounding crack and lay there unmoving.

The children saw it all and started their screaming anew.

* * *

><p>Mai and Zuko emerged from the tunnels in Jin's home, said a quick hello and then snuck out onto the dark streets. They could smell fire already and ran toward it.<p>

"We're too late," Zuko cried. "They've started it."

"Maybe we can stop them setting anymore," Mai reasoned. She made sure her mask was secured and then picked up her pace, sprinting now along the cobblestones.

The orphanage was on fire and Mai's heart stopped for a moment as she stared at the wall of orange flames. "The kids," she choked out.

Zuko used his bending to stop the fire's progression and then put it out altogether, managing to reduce the extreme heat as well. They stepped over the threshold of the building, Zuko making a flame in the palm of his hand so they could see, and peered about the smoking remains.

"Yung," Mai called. "Anyone?"

There was no answer and the couple feared the worst. Eventually they heard the cries from the back of the orphanage and ran around as swiftly as they could. All the children huddled about Yung's body, weeping and sniffling, trying to wake the old man.

"Oh, Mai," the prince moaned. "It's Yung."

They approached the children cautiously, not wanting to terrorize them further. It was Suyin who saw them first. She ran to Mai and wrapped her skinny arms around the knife thrower's waist. "Yung's dead," she whispered. "He's dead. He jumped and he's dead."

"Suyin," Mai said softly, wrapping her own arms about the girl. She didn't know what else to say. Her heart was breaking for the child, but Mai could find no words that would heal or comfort and the child's emotions were overwhelming. But she stroked Suyin's hair and her back and did her best.

"He's gone," Zuko declared sorrowfully. "The children need somewhere to go."

"Yeah," Mai agreed. Suyin clung to her fiercely and when Mai moved, she moved along with her. "Maybe a neighbor; Suyin, is there someone in the neighborhood who would take you in?"

"We wanna stay with Yung. We won't leave him here." The little girl grew rigid, and stood her ground stubbornly.

Mai's and Zuko's eyes met and without speaking they made their plans.

"I'll stay with you," Mai offered. "My friend will go after the soldiers who did this."

Zuko was the firebender. He was the one who could put out the flames and he was the one who could match fireball with fireball. But she hated the thought of him out there alone without her support and her skills. She recalled then Zuko's stories about his escapades as the Blue Spirit. He could take care of himself. Mai needed to believe that or she would go crazy with worry, silent, terrible worry.

"I'll be all right," the prince reassured her as though he could read her thoughts. "I have something to come back for, don't I?"

"Damn right you do," Mai agreed. "And I'll kill you if you don't."

She watched as Zuko disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>He ran faster than he ever had before, heading toward the distant roar of other flames. Zuko's sword banged off his back and the satchel off his hip. His mind was empty of everything but anger and the anticipation of sweet revenge. Yung was dead. The prince hadn't known the man well, but well enough to sense his decency and his kindness. And now he was gone, simply because some general, with Azula's approval no doubt, decided to burn down random buildings, choosing them like a child would choose what toy to play with. It was despicable and it enraged Zuko like little else ever had.<p>

The Fire Nation soldiers were in front of a clinic, getting ready to light it up. All the healing supplies would burn and then where would the sick and hurt people go? Zuko was ready to fight the patrol alone, confident with his fire and his swords and his mask, but he smiled behind the grinning white mouth when he spotted the Freedom Fighters rounding another corner. It would be easy now.

Without words they surrounded the surprised patrol and attacked. Zuko deflected as much of their fire as he could, making it simpler for Jet and Bee to get in close with swords and knives. A perfectly shot arrow landed in one soldier's shoulder and he shrieked and cursed. Longshot put one in the other shoulder and the man went down.

Jet was having the time of his life, taunting the enemy, goading them into making stupid moves and taking advantage of it all. His mouth was as powerful a weapon as his twin swords.

"Where's your girl?" the Freedom Fighter managed to ask Zuko in all the commotion.

"Orphanage, with the kids; the old man is dead." Anger surged through him even more strongly and Zuko went at the men in a frenzied flurry of blades and fire, spins and kicks.

The Freedom Fighters stepped back and let Zuko do his thing. All the soldiers were down and out within a few minutes, Kondo included. Two of them were severely injured and might die. Zuko didn't care. They asked for it, all of them.

Maybe it wasn't quite that simple, but right then, the complexities of war and the varying motivations of the men who ran it, the plight of soldiers who signed up for service out of patriotism and came to realize too late that war was dirty and bloody and unfair and would ask them to commit unspeakable acts, did not matter to the prince. Thoughts of hurting the men who had burned down an orphanage were _all_ that his mind could accommodate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation<strong>_

Azula received several reports every day from all across the Fire Nation. Her network of spies was extensive. And if the Avatar was alive, she would hear about it. It was the story of a small fishing village visited by a spirit called the 'Painted Lady' and the destruction of a nearby factory that convinced the princess.

"Nauseating do gooders," she hissed. "You had better be prepared to die."

She chuckled as she sent word out to the assassin she planned on using. He was huge and powerful, almost indestructible, a worthy foe for the little boy with the blue arrows. She would meet him that night, at the harbor, away from the prying eyes of palace servants and councilmen and her father.

With her scarlet cloak pulled up over her head, Azula slipped out into the dark and walked toward the sea. He waited for her, arms crossed, expressionless, his hulking form towering over the princess. But she wasn't afraid. He worked for _her_, after all, and even if he were her enemy, she was superior. She was royalty and he was common, third eye or no.

"You know what to do and where to go?" she asked imperiously.

A man of few words, the assassin nodded.

"Good; kill them all and bring me their bodies. No mercy; do you understand?"

He nodded again. Azula handed him a small sac filled with coins. He took it and stuffed it inside his tunic.

"You're dismissed." She waved him off and watched as he walked back toward the city proper. Azula sighed and let her head drop into her hands. Here, where no one could see, but only for a _moment_, she let her fatigue and her uncertainty show. "That's enough, Azula," she scolded herself and then wondered if it was only crazy people who talked to themselves.

*Sorry Ix, I hated writing that (poor kitty), but now we know that Kondo is REALLY EVIL!


	31. Chapter 31

**Miscalculation **

_**Chapter 30: Everything Changes**_

Kondo lay in the infirmary; he knew that he was dying. And he was damned angry about it. It should have been the traitors lying on some dirty bed somewhere, burned and bloodied. But it was him instead, Kondo, Fire Nation soldier, right hand man to General Kobayashi, who was about to take his final breath.

He wasn't sure which of the bastards had dealt the killing blow and he was finally realizing that it didn't matter a bit. _All _of them had killed him, the entire filthy city of Ba Sing Se and all of its filthy inhabitants. He groaned and pressed a hand to his side. His weakening fingers tugged at the dressing there covering the stab wound. They itched to pull back the white cloth and touch the gash, probe inside. It was a morbid sort of desire, but he would be dead soon anyway, and then thrown upon a makeshift funeral pyre. Why not do what he wanted?

"Sir, sir, you shouldn't do that; you'll infect the wound." A medic, young, barely out of puberty, frowned at Kondo and shook his head.

"Shut up, you pimply, incompetent piece of crap; I'll be dead in a few hours. Let me do what I want." He wondered where the energy to yell at the young man came from. Last surge of life, the remnants of fire slowly cruising through his veins; eh, what difference did it make? Each word he spoke now, each move he made and each thought he created dragged him closer and closer to death.

The medic looked aghast at Kondo and was pitifully uncertain about what to do. Should he try to comfort the cranky, dying man, scold him or simply leave? He opted for a weak smile and staying put. He didn't need the head medic accusing him of abandoning his post. This job was important to him and to his family back home in the Fire Nation. If he blew it, his parents would never let him hear the end of it.

He was in pain, but Kondo refused to take another swig of that disgusting tasting herbal tea. He would rather suffer. General Kobayashi hadn't come to see him. Did the older man even know he was dying or did he simply not care? Perhaps he counted Kondo as a necessary sacrifice, one of those casualties of war that were inevitable.

"Bastard," he spat, feeling a sense of sudden freedom. He wouldn't be punished for cursing the general. He felt no guilt. In these final moments, he could say whatever he wanted without repercussions. Kondo smiled then, a cruel sort of smile and closed his eyes. It was too hard now to keep them open.

The only regret he had was not taking one of the resistance fighters with him; no, that was shame more than regret, shame that scum had gotten the better of him and his men. But he would have to take that into the spirit world with him. He took a shuddering breath and turned his head to face the window of the ground floor room he occupied. The sun was just finishing its ascent and despite being so very close to death, Kondo could sense his inner fire stirring.

The warmth felt good on his skin and he let go, really let go. The last thing he heard was the howling of an alley cat.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

'The Spa' was noisier than it had been for years. Jet and Kirima chased three children through the empty corridors, both of them laughing harder than the kids were.

"Want to just let them go?" the young woman asked.

Despite their very recent sorrow and the trauma of being uprooted yet again, Suyin, Chao and Shan were doing well. As soon as Atka and Yao had heard their story, neither had hesitated in taking the children in. They missed the laughter and play of youngsters and besides it was only a temporary measure, a stopping place for the three orphans before a more permanent situation could be found.

With Ba Sing Se in such turmoil, that might be _weeks_ or even months. But the couple was all right with that. And Kirima was a big help. Jet, who had been back every evening since that healing session Kirima had sat in on, was wonderful with the children. But then, he had lots of experience back in the forest as leader of a whole gang of kids.

The three loved him already and gathered round as soon as he showed up on the doorstep. It made sense, Kirima figured. He was charming and funny and warm and not above getting down on the ground and playing with them. He also understood their grief and their sense of not belonging. Jet was an orphan too, along with Smellerbee and Longshot. Who better to understand all that they were going through and all they felt, than someone who had gone through something very similar?

Sometimes when he looked at the boy, Chao, who was nine years old, recently unlocked memories of _another_ boy grew and expanded and always made Jet smile. He felt a hint of regret too, regret that The Duke had been scared enough of Jet to leave him. He never wanted something like that to happen again.

"Yeah, they'll be back soon enough," Jet said with a knowing grin. "And it will give me time to do this." He gently pressed Kirima into the wall and grazed her lips with his own.

"You, Jet, are a cheeky, presumptuous bastard….."

He shook his finger at her. "Language, language; I don't think your mother and father would approve."

Kirima smiled, leaned forward and placed a much harder kiss on Jet's mouth. "They probably wouldn't approve of _that_ either."

Chuckling, the Freedom Fighter entwined his fingers with hers, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his. "No, I guess they wouldn't. So we'll just have to be discreet, won't we?"

"We saw you _kissing_," Suyin declared, her scrawny arms crossed over her chest.

The three children appeared to materialize out of nothing but thin air.

"Yeah, we were hiding," Chao added. "And yuck!"

"Oh, _yeah_," Jet retaliated. "You just wait a few years; kissing won't be yucky then."

The boy did not look at all convinced. But he shrugged it off and reached for Jet's hand, tugging him along with surprising strength. "We're not done playing yet, and we have to go to bed soon."

Giving Kirima a helpless look, Jet allowed himself to be dragged. "Come with us," he invited, glancing back at her. "It's not the same without you there."

He was flirting shamelessly and the young woman was flattered. She didn't have much experience with boys; she'd been on a few dates, but that was it. But Jet, he made her feel comfortable and at ease and like she knew exactly what she was doing. And Kirima was falling deeply and madly in love with him.

She was frightened and thrilled and looked forward to what the future would bring. "You're right, "she agreed with her own version of Jet's cocky grin. "It's not."

* * *

><p>"I feel guilty," Zuko confessed. The Fire Nation prince stood shirtless in the basement training room of the Jasmine Dragon. "We should be out there, doing…." He shrugged and finished vaguely, "something."<p>

Mai stared at Zuko's chest, well muscled and with a light sheen of perspiration that seemed to glow in the lamplight. She had no problem with staying home for one night, no problem at all. Clearing her throat, she went back to throwing her knives, using the target Iroh had purchased for her with some of his gold.

"Nonsense, nephew; you can't fight well if you don't train. And we've been rather neglectful lately, all of us. Besides, I promised that I would tell you all about the dragons and the Sun Warriors and show you a few special techniques. Tonight is the night." Iroh picked up a cloth and dabbed at his forehead. "My, it feels close down here."

Silently and with a smirk, Mai agreed. Part of her wished that Iroh would leave and then she could have her way with Zuko for a few minutes. He looked rather delectable over there, all earnest and honorable. Her knife hit the bull's eye with a pleasant sounding, subdued thunk. Hitting the centre was child's play for her. It was moving targets that provided a challenge now. Still, it never hurt to go over the basics. They are the foundation for all that comes afterwards.

"Zuko, we can only do so much. Listen to your uncle. I'm going to sit down and watch." She slipped her knives back into their holsters and took a seat on an overturned crate before loosening her tunic.

The prince gave her a quick smile and then grabbed a ladleful of water. Thirst quenched for the time being, he resumed his bending stance.

"Focus on the bending, not on Mai," Iroh advised with a wink. "Now remember, Zuko, that fire is life and energy, not simply destruction. If your fire comes from a place of hate or revenge, it will be strong but not as strong as it could be."

"Tell that to the bastards we fought the other night," Mai drawled.

"Well," Iroh retorted, "those men have not been taught the _true_ way of firebending; the way of the dragon."

For some reason, the tea maker's remark sounded overly dramatic and Mai had to suppress a raspy chuckle. "I suppose not," she managed to blurt out. "Think I'll get some water too." She stood up and walked to the large barrel filled with cool well water and helped herself to a good draught. From her new position, she had an excellent view of Zuko's behind and took a long, generous look before moving back to the crate.

Iroh proceeded with the lesson, showing Zuko a few intricate steps that seemed more like dance moves than bending forms.

"Feel the flow of your chi, nephew; doesn't it move smoothly through your body? The dragons know what they're talking about."

They didn't make any actual fire in the smallish enclosed space, but that didn't matter. Once the forms were committed to memory, flames could be added any time. Eventually, each move was synchronized, Zuko moving in time with Iroh and even Mai had to admit that the form was sort of lovely to watch.

"What else can you show me, Uncle?" Zuko was eager to improve in any way that he could.

"Ah, it's impossible to explain completely what the dragons showed me, Zuko. Until you are in their presence and see for yourself, you will not fully understand. I wish our whole nation could see; that would help it heal. But, alas, everyone thinks that I killed the last living dragon." He sat down for a moment, slipping off his outer tunic and fanning himself. "Maybe I can't take the heat as well as I once could."

"So," Mai began, "you lied to the Fire Lord about the dragons; that was pretty brave of you. And he believed your lie. That's even more impressive."

"Heh, I was awarded the title Dragon of the West for 'killing' the last dragon and praised and lauded. Imagine the sickness in a nation that slaughters the original of its benders and rewards people for doing so? Things need to change; Ozai must be removed from power and Zuko put on the throne. There is no other way." Iroh's voice was infused with passion now and he trembled from the intensity of the emotions he felt.

"But, Uncle, wouldn't you make a better Fire Lord? I'm only sixteen and I've been away from home for three years." Zuko's voice was rising in panic. "I won't know what to do."

"NO, Zuko, you must be the next leader of the Fire Nation; it needs new, young blood, someone idealistic and brave, someone like you." He patted Zuko on the back and amber eyes peered deep into gold ones that he knew so well. "And I firmly believe that everything will work out as it should. It _will _happen."

"But my father, he's winning the war; Ba Sing Se is under Fire Nation control and who knows what plans he and Azula have? How will we defeat them, Uncle? How?" The prince was panic stricken, and Mai went to him, running her fingers through his damp hair, doing her best to comfort him. She had no words, though, that would calm her lover down. Her touch would have to do.

"There will be a way; and who says that it will be you who defeats Ozai? Enough of that now; I want to go over redirecting lightning." Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Iroh stopped him with a frown. "Yes, I showed you once, but practice doesn't hurt. And we haven't practiced that for a long time."

"Fine," the prince grumbled.

The two, uncle and nephew, went through the moves as they had the dragon dance, over and over again until it was as natural as breathing.

"I want you to make that part of your morning routine, Zuko. It could very well save your life one day, and one day soon." The old man yawned and stretched then. "I'm going upstairs to make some tea for myself and a little snack. Would you like some?" Iroh grabbed his tunic and headed upstairs.

"Sure," Mai replied. "Just give us a few minutes."

Iroh winked at Mai. "No problem."

Mai wasn't about to let a shirtless Zuko go to waste.

* * *

><p>"Come here," she said seductively.<p>

Zuko smiled and went, taking a seat beside Mai on the crate. He laid his head on her shoulder and sighed. Suddenly everything seemed to weigh very, very heavily on him. "I'm scared," he confessed.

He sounded vulnerable and young and Mai's heart wrenched. "I know." She lifted a hand and rested it on his shoulder. "Will this make you feel better?" She inched her hand over and cupped Zuko's chin, lifting his head up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I-I love you, Zuko."

She was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a more passionate kiss, one that almost made her swoon. "I love you, Mai. And when I'm Fire Lord, if I'm Fire Lord, I'll need your help. I won't be able to do it alone. You'll keep me sane and calm and know what to do when _I_ don't"

"I'll be there," she replied confidently. "But right now, I want another kiss."

The prince smiled again and obliged his lover, coiling his arms around her waist and tugging her in as close as possible. He smelled faintly of sweat but Mai didn't mind.

"That was nice." Zuko looked a bit groggy and his eyes were hazy with desire.

Mai smirked. The effect of their kisses on Zuko was predictable, amusing and flattering all at once. "Yeah, it was….nice. Now, are you as hungry as I am? Remember your uncle mentioned a snack."

"Hmmm, yes, snack, I could use one." He got up and stumbled his way to the stairs, Mai behind him laughing.

* * *

><p>Later that same evening, after darkness fell, everyone, Order of the White Lotus members, Ty Lee and Jin, Kang, the Freedom Fighters along with Mai, Zuko and Iroh, gathered in the Jasmine Dragon. They were breaking several of Azula's ridiculous rules simply by being there, but none of them cared any longer. The time for following rules had long since passed.<p>

The windows were all shuttered, and only a few lamps burned dimly in the dining room as the large group settled around the tables that had been pushed together for this meeting.

"Everyone is here," Iroh declared with a warm smile. "And there is plenty of tea to go around."

Several teapots were set out along with enough cups for each person. Accompanying the tea were platters of sandwiches, cakes and cookies, all laid out neatly by Iroh. Jet and Mai were the only ones eating. They exchanged a look and both of them smiled; nothing ever seemed to dull the appetites of either.

"You said that this meeting is important," Kang began. "Can we get right to it? I don't like leaving my wife and young daughters alone at night for very long."

"Bring them along next time," the tea maker offered. "There is plenty of room."

"I'll probably just get the highlights from Jin and Ty Lee next time. Tonight, I felt compelled to hear things for myself."

"Whatever you wish, Kang. We're not out to make your life difficult. And we appreciate all of your help." Iroh gave the man a pat on the back and sat down. "All of you have been doing a wonderful job, and it's been difficult. There have been deaths on both sides. The conflict has become very bloody and every day I worry about each one of you. But, I still firmly believe that in order for Ba Sing Se to be free, Ba Sing Se needs to fight. You all know that I have my own personal reasons for wanting to free this city. Years ago, I lay siege to it; as a Fire Nation general, I was determined to break through its walls, and have Fire Nation troops roaming the streets. I did not succeed. I lost my son, Lu Ten, and I began to look at everything differently. It was my niece, Princess, Azula, who succeeded where I failed, using subterfuge rather than force. Whatever we do, none of us should underestimate either my niece or my brother, the Fire Lord." He paused and looked around the table. People nodded with understanding, but no one said a thing. "Now, the Order of the White Lotus has members all over the world, including the Fire Nation, of course. The great sword master, Piandao, is one of them."

Mai was about to stifle a yawn, but as soon as she heard that name, instantly perked up and leaned forward, eager to hear what Iroh would say about Piandao. She gave Zuko a nudge and he nodded back. Both had heard much about the legendary man, best swordsman in the world, a man who decided to leave the Fire Nation army so that he could travel the world and study other cultures. Most Fire Nation citizens considered him a deserter and in effect, he was. But, as far as Mai was concerned, the non bender's skill and his legendary defeat of one hundred Fire Nation soldiers (many of them firebenders) come to capture him, more than made up for any desertion. He was every _sane_ non- bending, weapons using fighter's hero. And Mai considered herself to be _very_ sane.

She imagined actually meeting the master. A rare dreamy sort of smile took hold of her lips and Zuko stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Iroh glared at his nephew. "I'm talking, Zuko."

"Sorry," the prince replied rather tartly and then gave his lover a poke.

She blinked rapidly a few times before turning a bit so that she could see Zuko's face properly. "Piandao," she mouthed.

"Yeah," he mouthed back.

Iroh's hands were on his hips now and he looked like a displeased school teacher. "You can hero worship later, on your own time," he scolded.

Mai was taken back to her years at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, an elite school full of crusty old, set in their ways, quick to chastise teachers. She had hated the place and shuddered a bit, before flashing Iroh an apologetic smile.

The former general continued. "Yao and Piandao correspond regularly."

'Lucky bastard,' Mai thought and her smile became dreamy once again.

"The latest letter from him contains some very, very interesting and potentially important information. I'll let Yao read it to everyone." Iroh sat down, giving the floor to the earthbender.

"Good evening, everyone," Yao said cheerfully. "Indeed, my friend and fellow Order member had an interesting encounter not long ago. Thank goodness for speedy Fire Nation messenger hawks." He pulled out the letter, carefully unrolled it and began to read.

_Greetings, Yao, from the Fire Nation,_

_I trust that everything is well with you and your family. Is Atka still as …._

Yao cleared his throat and skimmed through a bit of the letter before continuing. "No sense me reading all that personal stuff, now is there? All right, there's the good stuff."

_I had a young man come to my door a few days ago, looking for instruction in the ways of the sword. He was a Water Tribe boy by the name of Sokka, very talented, I might add. He just happens to be a friend of the Avatar, who, as it turns out, is very much alive and here in the Fire Nation looking for a firebending instructor. I immediately thought of General Iroh and Prince Zuko, naturally. I'm sure that one of them would fit the bill perfectly. Of course, a trip to the Fire Nation would be in order and since both are not welcome here right now, that might prove difficult. But, I'm sure that could be taken care of, what with all our Water Tribe contacts._

_On top of that news, I've learned that the Avatar and his friends along with allies that are making their way to the Fire Nation, plans to invade the capitol on the Day of Black Sun. That is in a few short weeks. The boy, for that is all he looks like to me, hopes to encounter and defeat Fire Lord Ozai at that time. _

_I realize that this is short notice, and that travel will have to be arranged, but I think it is crucial that either Iroh or Zuko or both make the journey here to teach the Avatar. While I have hopes for the invasion, there is certainly no guarantee that it will work, especially since the Avatar is not yet fully realized. _

_Once he masters firebending, he will be better able to fight an opponent as fierce as the Fire Lord. Where Princess Azula fits into all this, I don't know. But mark my words, she will prove to be trouble as well._

_Let me know as soon as you have made a decision. Good luck with the resistance. You, all of you there, have my utmost admiration. It takes courage to do what you are doing._

_With friendship,_

_Piandao_

"So," Yao summarized, "you firebenders have a decision to make and soon. I'm assuming that Iroh will stay behind and Zuko will go, with Mai, of course." He quirked his eyebrows upward and then glanced back and forth between prince and prince, curious as to what they would say.

Zuko, for his part, looked stunned. "Home?" he whispered so that only Mai could hear.

"Yeah," she replied, taking his hand in hers. "Looks like it."

Neither was sure quite what to think.

* * *

><p>AN: Had to kill Kondo...no one hurts a kitty on my watch and gets away with it.

Time to move this baby along. So, one more chapter set entirely in BSS. Then chapters will be divided (probably about 75 % FN and 25% BSS) until the story ends.

I think that this is officially my second longest story now. Equivalent Exchange will fall to Miscalculation next time.

Ix, you get my thanks, as always, whether I inundate you with questions and make you read bits or not (in this case, it was 'not' ;-)).

Alabaster


	32. Chapter 32

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 31: Transitions**_

Ty Lee's lip quivered and her huge grey eyes filled with tears. Jin put an arm around her girlfriend's waist and lay her head on her shoulder.

"Aww, Ty, it will be all right. I know that you'll miss them, but it's not like you'll never see Mai and Zuko again. One day all this," the girl looked about the dimly lit dining room of the Jasmine Dragon and sighed, "will be all over. It has to be one day, right?" Jin didn't sound entirely sure herself.

The Earth Kingdom girl's thoughts drifted to all that had happened over the past few weeks; in many ways, meeting Ty Lee was an awakening of sorts. Her previously unexplored sexuality had come to the fore and as it turned out was not what she had expected. That was all right, though, because Ty Lee made her very, very happy. And Jin had changed from a girl who lived in a blissful sort of ignorance in Ba Sing Se, to a girl who fought for the resistance against the invading Fire Nation. She knew now that the world was full of great evil as well as great goodness and Jin felt better for knowing. Ignorance never did _anyone_ any good.

The acrobat lowered her head so that it rested on Jin's. "I guess," she snuffled. "But I've known Mai since I was seven and she was eight. I left her before, to join the circus, but _that_ was different. She was safe and I was safe and no one was going to fight Azula or the Fire Lord."

Ty Lee did not welcome the idea of saying goodbye to Mai and Zuko. The acrobat knew that the prince needed to go and that Mai would _not _stay back in Ba Sing Se for anything. Still, they would be _so_ far away and heading into terrible danger. They were her oldest friends, and Mai, especially, was dear to her. Ty Lee would feel incomplete without them both and there would be a hole in her heart until she saw them again.

"I get it, Ty. She's your friend and you love her. You love Zuko too. If my mom or dad or my sisters had to leave, I don't know what I would do. I'd probably go crazy." Jin snuggled in even closer to Ty Lee. Her father caught her eye and gave her an affectionate smile. Jin smiled back. She was _so _grateful that her father and her mother accepted her for what she was.

It seemed that rumination was catching. Ty Lee's eyes were far away looking and she murmured a noncommittal "Mmmm," before drifting off into her own private thoughts. 'Thank Agni for Jin,' she mused. With _her_, no matter how depressing the situation, Ty Lee still felt hope and besides that, the green eyed girl's love for her was unconditional. She would stay here in Ba Sing Se with Jin forever if need be. Ty Lee only hoped that one day they could travel to the Fire Nation without worry. She wanted to show Jin her country, her city, her home. A small smile graced her pretty face as she thought about that possibility.

"Happier now?" Jin asked, noticing the smile and giving the girl a friendly poke. "You were somewhere else there for a minute."

"I'm thinking about taking you to the Fire Nation when the war ends. I want to show you everything, Jin. The beaches are amazing. It's beautiful, really beautiful, and…"

"Hey, I believe you, Ty Lee. You don't need to convince me. And I would love to go. I've never been anywhere, unless you count the Upper Ring," she joked.

"We can go _everywhere_ when the war's over; it'll be great." Ty looked wistful now, as if she too wondered whether the war would ever actually end. It was one hundred years old already. It wouldn't simply stop in its tracks and neither would Ozai. The fourteen year old trembled at the thought of Azula's father. Though she had never had much to do with the man, she did have certain memories of his coldness and disregard for both Zuko and Ursa, his wife. Ty Lee had always been afraid of Ozai, both before he was Fire Lord and after. The Avatar, no matter how much help he might have, would have his hands full fighting the man. That much Ty Lee knew for certain.

"We'll do that then," Jin agreed. "But for now, we need to go home with my dad. He's getting all agitated over there."

Sure enough, Kang was beginning to look impatient. He paced about in a tight circle and continually looked toward the basement steps which led to the catacombs. Yao clapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Jin and Ty Lee, no doubt saying something about young love. Now that Jet and Kirima were besotted with each other, he was getting his own vicarious dose. And both men recalled vividly enough their own youths and those heady first few months with the women who would become their wives.

Kang grinned at Yao and beckoned Ty Lee and Jin over. "Let's go girls. Your mother is probably worried by now."

"_You're_ the one who's worried, Dad," Jin countered. "But, we're coming. Don't worry."

Ty Lee ran to Mai, giving the girl a hearty hug before darting back to Jin. "You better not leave without saying goodbye," the acrobat called out. "And that means you _too_, Zuko."

The prince ducked his head bashfully while Mai reassured her friend. "We're not leaving yet, Ty."

"Oh, it might be sooner than you think," Yao informed Mai. "I'd be packing, if I were you." "I'm trying to arrange for some special transportation." He left it at that while Mai and Zuko exchanged bewildered looks.

* * *

><p>Business in the Jasmine Dragon went on as usual the following day and the resistance continued its battle against the Fire Nation occupation. But for Mai and Zuko, all of that seemed somehow distant already. Both of them were focused on the coming days, their journey to the Fire Nation and all that awaited them there. Would the Avatar and his group accept their help? What would they do if he refused them? How would this invasion play out and would they encounter either Azula or Ozai or both?<p>

They would be alone too, surrounded by people, no doubt, but without Iroh's guidance or Ty Lee's friendship, or even the friendship of the Freedom Fighters. Now more than ever, Mai and Zuko would need each other; the support, the advice and the love that only they could bestow upon the other. No doubt the next few days and weeks would be trying.

"Are you happy?" Mai asked as they cuddled up in their bed, a bed that they would sorely miss, the following evening. "Everything seems to be moving forward."

"I feel all mixed up. I mean, seeing the Fire Nation again will be great, I think. But, the Avatar doesn't exactly like me, not that I can blame him, and I'm wondering why he would let me teach him. And then there's the whole invasion thing. What if I end up seeing my father? Part of me wants to, so I can show him that I'm not so useless…."

Mai stopped him with a hand under his chin, and soft lips pressed to his. "Oh, I've found that you're _very_ useful."

Zuko blushed adorably and his tongue was temporarily tied. When he regained a bit of aplomb, the prince continued. "I want to show him that I'm, well, you know what I mean, Mai. And Azula is there plotting who knows what terrible things. And what if the Avatar does accept me? I can't teach. I've never taught anyone anything." He paused and thought for a moment. "Well there _was_ that kid in that village; I showed him how to use my swords. But that was only for a minute and he didn't know any better anyway." Dropping his head into his hands, Zuko let out a groan. "I'm doomed already."

Mai couldn't help but chuckle at Zuko's dramatics. "I doubt it's that bad," she crooned, stroking his hair. "Look, why don't you think about how your uncle teaches you. He's good, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Already, the prince sounded slightly more hopeful.

"And," Mai shrugged as she reached for something to appease her lover, "take the lessons as they come. I'm sure that the Avatar will give you some kind of signals."

"Okay; you're right, of course. Why do I always worry so much, Mai?" He rested his head on her stomach and she continued to thread her fingers through his hair.

"I can't imagine you _not _worrying; it would be like me smiling all the time."

Zuko grinned at the thought. "That would be terrifying."

He felt a bit better about things, not confident, mind you, but a little more at ease. And he knew that Mai would always lend her quiet support. That in itself made anything and everything at least bearable. He buried himself deeper into Mai and eventually fell asleep. Mai pulled a cover up over them and joined him in slumber. There was not much point in getting up for anything. And sleep might be become a luxury soon. Best enjoy it while they can.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving tomorrow morning," Tang Guo, Order member and city planner informed Mai and Zuko. "You'll take the catacombs as far as they go, which is to the edge of the city. There, our Dai Li allies will be waiting for you. They'll make sure you make it past the Fire Nation guards. Once beyond the city, you will find one of our friends waiting with an eel hound, fastest animal on land and in water. Pack lightly; this is not a vacation, it's a mission, an extended one, but a mission nevertheless. You'll need this map as well." He eyed the couple grumpily and handed them a stained piece of parchment. "You might well encounter some of the invasion force once you hit the water. What you do, make contact or not, is up to you. Understood?"<p>

"Yeah, I think we've got it." Mai's reply had just a bit of bite.

Guo scowled at Mai. "The eel hound might well come in handy for you later on as well. Take good care of it and it will remain loyal."

"What's with him?" Mai whispered to Zuko. "He's not usually this miserable. In fact, he's usually nice."

"I'm worried, young lady, and I'm tired. And I suppose that I'm taking my general crankiness out on you. That was not my intention and I apologize. Now, let's get on with business."

Mai cleared her throat and gave the man a nod. Guo finished off the remainder of his spiel and then left to speak with Iroh.

"Eel hound," Zuko repeated. "Interesting; and it swims."

"Yeah, lucky us," Mai drawled as she thought about a comfortable ship rather than a lumbering beast.

"At least we get to ride together," Zuko said, his words like a peace offering.

"There is that," she agreed, imagining now her arms wrapped around Zuko's waist, face pressed to his warm back as they sped across mile after mile.

* * *

><p>A grinning Iroh with an undisguised sadness in his eyes, approached Mai and Zuko and pulled them both into an embrace. "I'll miss the two of you very, very much. The Jasmine Dragon won't be the same without you."<p>

The younger prince looked suitably embarrassed and wriggled his way out from strong arms. Mai followed shortly after, her own cheeks tinted pink.

"Yeah, Uncle, we'll miss you too." Zuko looked around the tea shop wistfully. It wasn't _his _dream, it was Iroh's. But it had been home for the past few weeks, and it held some good memories just as their old apartment in Ba Sing Se did. While the city wasn't _his_ either, Zuko had discovered since Mai had come back into his life so unexpectedly, that home was not necessarily a place so much as a person. The Fire Nation without Mai would not be home any more than _Ba Sing Se_ without her would be. She was his anchor now, his hope for the future, his everything.

The tea maker dabbed at his eyes. "Yes, well, perhaps we can have a quiet dinner tonight, just the three of us. Would that be all right?"

Zuko looked to Mai. "Sure," she said. "It might be our last decent meal," she joked.

"Oh, I almost forgot about packing you food for your journey and water, of course. What was I thinking? Are you all packed besides that?" Iroh inquired.

"We've each got a satchel packed. The rest of our stuff will have to stay here." Zuko glanced up the stairs to where their room was.

"That room, the one you chose for your own, will always be yours," Iroh smiled softly. "And your things will be safe until you choose to pick them up."

"Thanks, Uncle."

It was somehow comforting to know that they would have a place in Iroh's establishment no matter the circumstances. But Zuko also imagined a future with Iroh remaining in the bustling Earth Kingdom city he had adopted as his own, and he and Mai in the Fire Nation, trying to guide a country and a people into a time of peace. Iroh's wisdom and knowledge along with his undeniably soothing presence would be a wonderful support for the new leader. But perhaps that was the point. Perhaps it was better if Zuko did it without his uncle's constant support. In all probability, he would feel as if thrown to hyena wolves, but desperation often bred greatness. Yes, that had to be Iroh's reasoning, at least in part.

"Zuko, you're so thoughtful looking. Are you still worrying about everything to come?" Clapping the much younger man on the back, Iroh peered into his eyes.

"How can I not?" the prince snapped.

"I understand, but we've all got our burdens to bear. Think of the young Avatar and all the pressure he must be feeling. He is supposed to save the world. He will undoubtedly be the one who fights your father whether on the day of the invasion or later. He has to learn firebending and hone his other bending skills. That is a lot of pressure for a boy to be under. I hope that together, you and the Avatar can deal with some of that. You might even become friends. Think of it, Zuko." Iroh broke out into loud laughter. He gripped his belly tightly and gasped for breath.

"Yeah, that's really funny," the young man replied humorlessly.

Mai's lips twitched a bit. It was a funny thought, though stranger things had certainly happened, and she had borne witness to some of them.

"Oh, my," Iroh sighed, this time dabbing tears of happiness from his eyes. "I almost forgot something else too. What is wrong with my mind?"

"Too much tea?" Mai suggested with a little smirk.

"Blasphemy; there could never, ever be too much tea for anyone. No, I'm simply thinking about too much. Now, I wrote a letter of introduction for you, nephew, a letter to give the Sun Warriors."

"So, um, what, am I supposed to take the Avatar to see them? And a letter from you will get me in?" The prince had imagined visiting the ancient peoples with his uncle not with the little kid. Somehow the idea of said visit wasn't as appealing now.

"Of course; I think that it could help _you_ with your firebending and the young Avatar too; there is nothing like learning from the true masters. Now, this visit requires time and that you're close enough to their island and that the Avatar is willing to go off with you. I have a feeling that his friends are rather protective and might put up a fight. Ah, but so much can happen between now and that day. You might be great friends with the group by then." Mai snorted and looked disbelievingly at Iroh. He gave her a reproving stare that said, 'Come on, Mai, _sometimes _things go well.' "It's up to _you _whether it all happens or not. And my letter will not guarantee anything either. But it can't hurt." Iroh pulled the parchment out from his tunic and handed it to Zuko. "Guard that with your life." He was only half joking.

"All right," Zuko shrugged, taking the letter and stuffing it inside his _own_ tunic. He wondered at that moment what Mai would be doing while or if he was off with the dragons. He couldn't imagine things going smoothly were she stuck with the waterbender and her brother. But Mai could put them in their places if need be. She could certainly hold her own against just about anyone. One glance at Mai and Zuko could see _she _was wondering the same thing.

"Can't wait," she intoned dully.

"Sorry," Zuko whispered as he moved in closer and snuck an arm around her waist. "I'd rather be with you; you know that."

"Yeah," she whispered back. "I know; doesn't make me like it, though."

"I'll make it up to you." The prince's tone was sugar sweet now and just suggestive enough to perk Mai's interest.

"Oh, you _will _and that's how I'll spend those dreaded days, thinking about just _that_." Letting her head rest on Zuko's shoulder, Mai smiled to herself, a smile of anticipation and genuine happiness. He would be gone only a short while this time, and he _would_ come back. That made all the difference.

* * *

><p>The number of troops patrolling the Lower Ring had increased over the past week and the fires had continued, terrible blazes that destroyed one or even more buildings at a time and left numerous people traumatized and homeless or without a means to make a living. And then there were the deaths. <em>They<em> were as indiscriminate as the fires; children, parents, men, women, old people, young and newly married, unemployed and employed. And the people, rather than retreating into their homes and doing nothing, rebelled openly now.

There were fights on the streets, gangs of 'resistance' members who made it their business to torment any Fire Nation soldier they saw. Rules once obeyed without thought, were flaunted. In effect, the Fire Nation had lost their tight control of the city. Yes, they were still in charge, but General Kobayashi could feel his grip loosening. Something needed to be done. He informed Princess Azula of the state of affairs in Ba Sing Se and hoped that she had some strategy or other to grind these people into the dirt once and for all.

He was pleased when he received a hawk from the young woman. And he was even more pleased when he read its contents. She did indeed have a plan.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should just stay at the Jasmine Dragon," Zuko mused. 'The Lower Ring is a mess and if something happens to us, all those plans will be for naught."<p>

"We'll be fine," Mai reassured her boyfriend. "I just want to visit some of our favorite spots."

Mai was not a sentimental girl by any means and this little trip down memory lane seemed incongruous with her basic nature. Was it _he_ that was influencing Mai, their _relationship_, or a combination of everything? Or was the little excursion just something to occupy Mai's mind?

"All right; but we need to be extra careful." He let his eyes roam over Mai, and thought about how devastated he would be should anything happen to her. Then with a grin, he asked, "Are you getting all, I don't know, mushy on me, or something?"

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Mai stared Zuko down. "I am _not_ mushy. I simply want to see all the places we were _close_ in once more. They could get burned down for all we know."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Mai." Zuko gave her a cheeky look, grabbed her hand and proceeded to walk through the catacombs.

They moved swiftly, since time really was of the essence. They needed to rise early the next morning, after all, and take the very same underground path. The couple used the opportunity to pay a quick visit to Ty Lee and Jin as well. Mai's friend was thrilled to see her, and bestowed the quieter girl with hug after hug.

"I'm still going to say goodbye tomorrow morning," she declared. "In fact, maybe Jin and I will walk with you to the end of the catacombs. Would that be all right?" Ty Lee turned her grey eyes on Mai, then Jin, then Kang and Lihua, who watched all with a mixture of amusement and concern for the young couple heading off into the unknown.

"It's fine with me," Kang shrugged. "It will be early enough that you won't miss much work. I can cover for the two of you for a bit."

"Sure," Mai said and Zuko nodded.

"Yes!" Ty Lee's exclamation could be heard throughout the entire apartment, little as it was.

Jin's sisters poked sleepy heads out from their bedroom and whined about missing everything good.

"You can say come see Mai and Zuko for a moment," Lihua offered kindly and beckoned the girls over.

The pair stood shyly in front of the prince and the blade thrower, unsure now what to say. Jia finally spoke, murmuring something about good luck and how she hoped she could see Zuko's crown one day after he became Fire Lord.

In a rare display of confidence, Zuko knelt before the child and promised to return, with the crown, should things work out and he become Fire Lord. Jia beamed and getting over her own hesitation threw her arms around Zuko's neck. The prince suddenly appeared uncomfortable and glanced over at Mai. She was too busy enjoying the sight of her lover squirming to help.

It was a smiling Lihua who rescued the prince. "All right, Jia. Zuko and Mai need to get going now. Say your goodbyes."

Dutifully, both children muttered farewell words and everyone watched until the pair disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Yun's tea shop still stood and Mai and Zuko peered inside the darkened building, recalling their brief career as the peevish shop owner's servers.<p>

"Thank Agni for the Jasmine Dragon," Zuko stated as he shook his head.

They recalled their encounters with a still obsessive and violent Jet, the beginnings of their friendship with the other Freedom Fighters and the meeting with Jin and Ty Lee. It had been a lousy place to work, but a lot of important moments had occurred there.

The apartment block was next, the stores they had done most of their shopping at and the large outdoor café where Iroh had drowned his sorrows in alcohol and haiku. Finally they snuck into the abandoned weapons shop, Mai taking a few more pieces to add to her collection.

"Looks like some other people have been helping themselves as well," she observed.

The establishment was noticeably emptier than when they had spent the night there.

Zuko looked about, small flame in his hand. "People are arming themselves. Good for them!" He peeked behind the counter next and smirked, recalling that blissful night.

Mai smirked too and moved in for a quick kiss. "Guess we should get going; big day tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, big day," Zuko agreed.

Stealthily, they made their way to the catacombs and the Jasmine Dragon. Once back they crept up the stairs and headed straight to bed. Sleep came almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Iroh wept openly and without shame as he said his goodbyes to Mai and Zuko. After cooking the young couple a filling breakfast, he handed them a large satchel brimming with foodstuffs.<p>

"My finest teas are in there too; ones to help with sleep, or with healing or with nerves." He hugged Mai tenderly and then gave his nephew a more bruising squeeze. "Take care of each other. Nephew, remember your basic forms and just be yourself. I believe that the rest will follow. You have a good heart and the Avatar will see that. Do what you need to do with your father and your sister. Their time needs to end; you know it and everyone else does too." The old man turned to Mai next. "You're the calm, rational one, dear. See to it that Zuko uses his head. And those remarkable skills of yours, put them to good use. I have a feeling that you and Azula will encounter each other. Watch yourself, Mai. "He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Meditate, breath, train; I don't know what else to advise. I love you both," he ended, wiping away the tears. "Now go!"

Both felt their own eyes watering as they moved toward the basement steps and both turned to give Iroh a wave before descending. The Freedom Fighters waited to say their goodbyes near the tunnel entrance. They were far less emotional.

"Good luck," Jet said distractedly. Half his thoughts_ always_ seemed to be on Kirima and now was no different.

"Don't mind him," Smellershot apologized with a roll of her brown eyes. "He's so crazy about Kirima that he doesn't think straight anymore. Anyway, good luck and everything; Longshot and I hope your trip is safe and that things work out." She looked a little ashamed for a moment. "I know that I wasn't always on your side, but I respect you guys and if there's going to be a new Fire Lord, I guess that it should be you, Zuko."

Longshot gave them a nod, his own expression solemn. He touched each of them briefly on the shoulder, a show of his support and then inclined his head toward the steps.

"Yeah, Longshot's right. It's time for_ us_ to go and for you to go. We'll see you." Smellerbee gave a wave and ascended the staircase, the other two Freedom Fighters close behind.

With satchels slung over their shoulders, the pair trotted into the catacombs and began their trek beneath the city. It was half an hour or more before they met up with Ty Lee and Jin. The Earth Kingdom girl's parents shouted down encouraging words and reminders to be careful.

Ty Lee didn't say much, but she radiated a quiet sadness and worry while Jin oozed comfort. They really _were_ a good pair. Mai looked at Zuko and then pointed to the other couple.

"Ty Lee's happy; I'm glad."

"Yeah," Zuko smiled. "Seems like she is; we're happy too right?"

Mai didn't even bother replying to that. She leaned in close to the prince, pressing her warmth into his. Zuko's insecurity could be trying at times, but it was endearing too. Her closeness was all the reassurance he needed.

When they reached the end of the tunnels, Ty Lee turned to her friends. Tears streaked her cheeks. "Sorry," she blubbered. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She rushed to Mai and buried her head into the older girl's chest.

"Nothing," Mai soothed, patting Ty Lee on the back. "It's fine."

Lifting her head, the acrobat looked at Mai hopefully. "When it's all over, we'll come see you in the Fire Nation, okay? Jin would love to see the palace, wouldn't you, Jin?"

"Yeah," Jin nodded. "That would be cool. Ty, you better let them go, okay."

"Yeah, okay." She wiped her nose and stood back from Mai. "Take care of her, Zuko." She gave the prince a quick hug.

That was a given. But Zuko gave the girl a nod. "I will."

"Goodbye you two and good luck." Jin took Ty Lee's hand and pulled her back the way they had come. "If I don't drag her, she'll never let you leave."

Mai and Zuko headed up into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Everything was easy, arranged ahead of time to be so. Once outside the city's outermost edges, they encountered a man, an Order member, who handed over the huge beast known as an eel hound. It was all lean legs and body and long tail, built for moving swiftly on land and in water. It stood about ten feet high at the shoulders and its deep green skin was cool to the touch.<p>

"Hop aboard," the old man instructed them.

Mai and Zuko had to scamper up the animal's leg and onto the leather saddle. The prince settled in front, taking the reins, while Mai took their satchels and secured them to the back of the saddle.

"Does it steer like an ostrich horse?" Zuko shouted down.

"Yes," the man replied. "Just like an ostrich horse."

Zuko muttered under his breath, "Well, that's something at least."

He dug his knees into the animal's side and they were off, the eel hound running at an amazing speed. Mai's hair blew about in the strong breeze and she hung on tightly to Zuko.

"This will be fun," she declared without meaning it.

By the end of the day's travel, they were well beyond Ba Sing Se and already racing their way around the enormous desert that made up the central Earth Kingdom. At that rate, they would make it to the tiny island with the sheltered cove, meeting place for the Invasion Force, by the end of another two day's travel.

* * *

><p>"What's that noise?" Kang asked his wife the following morning. "Sounds like marching."<p>

"Oh, _what_ is it now?" Lihua asked, clearly exasperated and afraid. "Haven't they done enough to our city already? What else can they take away from us?" Her voice cracked and she dropped down onto a chair. "You look, dear; I don't want to."

Kang opened the front door and looked down his street. Other people stood in their doorways too, mouths hanging open, fear in their eyes.

The Bringers of Death, every Earth Kingdom citizen's worst nightmare, a terrifying group of young people trained from childhood to be cold, merciless and single minded killers, specialized soldiers with a clinical desire to hurt or damage or kill everything and everyone Earth Kingdom, stomped by in seemingly endless rows of three.

They wore no special uniforms, only simple red tunics and pants and had no insignias that marked their identity. But everyone _knew _who they were. The deadness in their eyes was what gave them away.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, that chapter took forever to finish it seems and I have my dull reasons for that. Yeah, so the focus will be off BSS now and soon the gaang will appear. Longest word count for any story now belongs to this one. And there is so much further to go.

Thanks to my friend, Ix, for constantly lending his support.

Alabaster


	33. Chapter 33

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 32: Travels**_

_Fire Nation Palace_

Azula studied the map of the tunnels that ran beneath the Royal Palace. They were naturally formed paths that wound around lakes and rivers of lava, providing a method of travel hidden to the general public and perfect for quick escapes from invasion attempts.

Of course, up until that point, no one, not foreign hordes nor local malcontents had attempted any breach of the palace. Fire Lord after Fire Lord had lived and worked safely within its thick, reinforced walls. Sozin, Azula's great grandfather and the initiator of the hundred year old war, had built bunkers into the volcanic rock, the paths forming a roadway of sorts between the separate shelters. They were a provision only, a 'just in case' that the Fire Lord had thought wise.

And now, for the first time, the entire palace staff, along with the royal family, would use the shelters on the day of the invasion. Ozai had no plans to fight. His skilled soldiers in the hands of his competent generals along with his War Minister could handle a bunch of motley peasants. They had the advantage of foreknowledge, after all. He did not need to sully his hands.

Ozai would be safely ensconced within the bunker, only a pair of guards posted outside and another two inside. They were nothing that Azula couldn't handle. And getting to her father would not be a problem at all. She was the princess, and as such would automatically be granted entry to her father's bunker. As for explaining his death, well, she wouldn't have to; she would be in charge and everyone would obey her. Wouldn't they?

Or would those loyal to her father attempt to apprehend her? Would her father's charred corpse inspire some sort of fierce loyalty in the underlings?

"It's a gamble," she said aloud, her fingers tracing the paths on the map.

She wondered if maybe it was_ too_ much of a gamble, or if her fragile mental state, something the princess would never admit to aloud, and could barely acknowledge at all, was pushing her to the extreme. Maybe she was crazy; could it be possible?

"Crazy people don't realize that they're crazy," she reassured herself. "It's_ my_ time; Daddy doesn't think I'm competent anymore. He'll leave me behind, rule forever and what will I have? No, it's the only choice I have, the only _sane_ choice. Once he's gone, everything will be all right. And once Mai and Zuko and Ty Lee are dead, everything will be perfect." She permitted a small, cruel, anticipatory smile to mar her pretty features.

Azula wondered for a moment if everyone talked aloud to themselves, but hastily shoved _that_ unnerving question aside. A knock on her bedroom door disturbed her reverie. Ayaka was outside holding a scroll. Without a word, she handed it to the princess and returned to her position as guard outside the young woman's door, a position she greatly resented.

Sensing a change in The Bringer's demeanor over the past few weeks, something that she couldn't quite name but knew was potentially dangerous, Azula had decided to give her a demeaning task far below that of her skill level. Perhaps _that_ would smarten the dour woman up. She needed to remember her place in the world and that place was one far, far below that of Princess of the Fire Nation.

What Azula _didn't_ see was the hatred building up inside Ayaka.

She opened the scroll. The note was brief, only two words in fact.

_Mission incomplete_

Snarling, the princess crumpled up the paper and then reduced it to ash. "It's impossible to hire good help, impossible," she hissed through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Fire Nation<em>

The Avatar and his friends, Sokka and Toph sat around a campfire sipping weak tea and eating mushy rice. Cooking duties normally fell to Katara, the fourteen year old waterbender and girl whom Aang, said Avatar, loved with all the force that a twelve year old heart could muster. But she was taking a much needed and deserved break, a brief period of emotional recuperation after the group's encounter with Hama.

"Hope she feels better soon," Sokka, Katara's brother, muttered. "I can't stand my own cooking. You should have done it, Toph; you're a girl."

The fifteen year old warrior yelped when a clump of earth, hard and dry, hit the side of his head.

"I don't _cook_," Toph declared. "I'll _never_ cook." She tossed the remainder of her rice behind her back and smirked. "But I agree that you suck. How long is Katara going to mope anyway?"

"A little compassion please," Aang hissed softly. He glanced protectively over at Katara, who lay curled up off to the side of the fire, her eyes closed and her cheeks tear stained. "She's upset. You can eat a bit of bad rice for a few meals."

"I know she's upset, Aang. She's _my _sister. I've been watching her get upset since the day she was born." Sokka huffed indignantly, contemplated getting himself some more rice and then thought better of it. "Damn, I wish we had some meat." His blue eyes stared mournfully into the pot

"Go bring us some, oh great hunter," Toph mocked. "Something cute and furry must live in these woods."

Aang couldn't help the frown that immediately came to his face. A strict vegetarian himself, part of a monk's upbringing and philosophy, he couldn't help a little twinge of disapproval whenever hunting or eating meat came up. He wasn't one to force his beliefs on anybody else, but he _would_ be happy if all his friends decided to become vegetarians too.

"No offense, Twinkletoes," Toph added when she sensed Aang's tacit disapproval.

Aang sighed. "I know, Toph, I know."

"I can hear everything that you're saying," Katara grumbled as she sat up. Her movements were sluggish and stiff as though a great fatigue had taken hold of her body. "Don't worry." She looked pointedly at her brother and gave him a bit of a scowl. "_I'll _make dinner tonight. Moping doesn't seem to be helping any. Besides, we have to get to the rendezvous point by the day after tomorrow. There isn't time to lounge around." She moved to the cooking pot that hung over the fire, sniffed and then stirred. "Way too much water, Sokka, and you didn't add any seasoning. No wonder it tastes terrible."

Sokka folded wiry arms across his chest and huffed again. "Well, excuse me, Miss Perfect; cooking isn't my responsibility. I did my best."

Toph laughed. It was a loud, distinctly unmusical sound. Aang meanwhile, had a huge smile plastered across his face. He kept his eyes trained on Katara, watching her every move and every expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked the older girl when she finally sat down beside him.

"I will be," the waterbender replied and gave him a weak smile, one that nevertheless melted his heart, probably for the umpteenth time since he had first laid eyes on her.

He nodded and edged himself a bit closer to her. Toph laughed again.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere between Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation<em>

After a few hours of fitful sleep and a quick meal of rice balls and fruit, Mai and Zuko boarded the eel hound once more. Both were astonished with the speed the creature could maintain, its grace and its agility. Guo had been right in his assessment of the animal.

"Guess we'll have no problem making it on time," Mai observed just before Zuko urged their mount to take off.

"I think we'll have time to spare," the prince answered optimistically. "So, maybe we'll make it to the island before anyone else. Not sure if that's good or bad."

"Bet they'd be thrilled to see us waiting there," Mai drawled. She smiled at the thought of the Avatar's and the Water Tribe siblings' shocked faces, immediate defensive stances and angry questions. "It will be _such _fun."

"I'm not looking forward to it either, Mai. I just want to get it over with." _He _imagined the waterbender would be extremely protective and probably aggressive in her defense of the Avatar. She was emotional, like he was, at least from what he had seen. The Avatar himself had once wondered if he and Zuko might be friends. Maybe the boy would be open- minded. The waterbender's brother he wasn't quite sure of and their new friend, an earthbender, was the unknown element. The meeting was certain to be interesting, if nothing else.

"Well, the sooner we get there, the sooner we'll have our answers." Mai leaned into Zuko, letting him know that she was ready to go.

With only a slight movement of his knees, Zuko sent the eel hound racing over the rocky, arid countryside.

Mai reached back with one hand and rubbed her behind. "Damn," she cursed softly. "You're going to be rubbing that later, Zuko."

"What?" the prince asked, craning his neck around.

"Nothing," Mai giggled. "You'll find out tonight."

* * *

><p><em>Ba Sing Se<em>

All the customers at the Jasmine Dragon were in a somber mood. Chatter was minimal and faces wore either frowns or no expression at all. Hands clutched porcelain cups as though they were a lifeline of sorts and the people sipped at the perfectly brewed teas as though they were magic elixirs.

Jet wandered back to the kitchen and leaned casually against the door frame. He watched as Longshot made another batch of moon cakes, his every move smooth and elegant, much like his archery was.

"Gloomy crowd out there," the tan skinned young man declared.

The archer glanced over at him and nodded, then went back to his mixing. Iroh sighed heavily and lifted his head from the huge pots he used to brew the various varieties of tea that the shop offered.

"Those Bringers of Death have put a pall over the entire city and deflated the whole resistance movement," he stated sadly as he wiped his damp forehead off with a cloth. "We need to get things back on track. I realize how intimidating they are and how vicious; we fought one, after all." Iroh shuddered as he recalled Ayaka's bloodthirstiness and love of the kill. "And I know that they have already murdered a number of citizens for either minor infractions or simply because they felt so inclined. But that can't stop the people from fighting for their city. Those Bringers aren't supernatural, though I can see how people might think so." The old man sighed again and poured himself a cup of soothing jasmine tea. After taking a long draught he continued. "The Bringers are human, just like the rest of us, and they have weaknesses and vulnerabilities. We need to find those or take them down by sheer force of numbers."

Smellerbee came back with an order then, stepped into the kitchen and placed a hand briefly on her boyfriend's arm before joining Jet near the doorframe. She looked as downtrodden as the rest of them felt. "What are you talking about?" she inquired, looking from one man to the next. "Oh," she answered herself, "_them_." The girl shuddered much as Iroh had a moment before. The Bringers tended to inspire that sort of reaction in everyone. "Yeah, it's bad."

"Indeed," Iroh nodded. "But daily life still goes on. Let me get your orders ready." He bustled about for a few minutes, pouring aromatic tea into cups and placing them on trays. "There you go, young lady. And Jet, here's yours." The servers took the trays and headed back into the dining area. "Well, Longhsot, let me have a look at those cakes." He smiled as he viewed the archer's handiwork. "Like I've said, you have a real future as a baker. You and Smellerbee could open a little bakery once this war is over. I would buy from you."

For a moment, the young man's eyes got dreamy looking and his hands became still. He approved of Iroh's vision and blessed the tea maker with one of his rare smiles.

"Ah, you like that idea. Good, I hope it happens for you. And Jet, he'll be running an orphanage one day. Mark my words."

Longshot nodded vigorously.

Later that evening, when the shop was closed, the resistance gathered for another discussion. In the end it was decided that their small group would step up their actions with or without the help of the many members scattered throughout the entire city. It was time to show The Bringers what a battle _really _was.

* * *

><p><em>On the sea, near the Fire Nation<em>

A small flotilla of Water Tribe ships, five to be exact, made steady progress through the often choppy seas that made up the space between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. The ships were headed toward a small, uninhabited Fire Nation island where the Avatar and his friends would also gather. Togther, they would comprise the _full_ invasion force. Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, led the flotilla, the other four ships following a short distance behind.

A warrior, a leader, but most of all a father who loved his son and his daughter with everything that he had, Hakoda silently prayed that _this_ battle would be his last. He was tired of traveling the seas, setting ashore for only a few weeks at a time to camp out on some lonely beach or other, tired of only the company of men and tired of winning only tiny battles while the war raged on and on.

Yes, he and his men had made plenty of trouble for the Fire Nation over the past three years, three long years away from home, but had it really made a difference? The brutes were still winning. Ba Sing Se had fallen and though they had gotten word of a resistance movement, the city still lay in Fire Nation hands. If this invasion on the Day of Black Sun failed, if that child Avatar failed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, what then? What was the next step?

Dragging a hand through his long brown hair, Hakoda let out a frustrated sigh.

"Anything I can help you with?" the Mechanist inquired from somewhere behind the Chief. "I needed some fresh sea air so came above deck. You seem troubled, Hakoda."

Indeed the Water Tribesman looked tired and stressed out. The fine lines around his piercing but kind blue eyes seemed more defined than they had only a few days earlier. He scrubbed at his brown hair again and then ran fingers down his stubble covered cheeks. He managed a smile and clapped the inventor heartily on the shoulder. "I appreciate your concern, Ling*. I'm just worried about this invasion, worried about my children and eager to get the damned thing over with."

"I suppose this battle _is_ a bit different from the other ones you've fought. There's much more riding on this one. We're all nervous, Hakoda." Ling stroked his thick brown beard and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I hope that all my inventions work properly. And I hope that Teo doesn't get hurt. He's all the family I have left." The inventor smoothed down his stained white smock, and looked deliberately down at the wooden deck to hide the moisture in his eyes.

"Yes, I understand. And it's not that I'm afraid of the fight. Well, a bit of fear before any battle is normal and healthy. It gets the adrenaline going and all that. But this could be the battle to end all battles, the final one. If we don't win, will that be it?"

"Hmm, that's certainly a sobering thought, Hakoda, and a little darker than what I'm used to from you." It was his turn to comfort, placing a tentative hand on the chief's well muscled arm. "I suggest we try to be optimistic. What else is there to do really? And you'll be seeing your children soon; that warrants some happiness, right?"

Hakoda grinned then and both men immediately felt better. "Yeah, it will great to see them. I've spent far too much time apart from those kids. They've done a lot of growing up without me." Suddenly he sounded just a bit wistful. "And I'm _so_ proud of them both." He thought of his wife, Kya, dead by Fire Nation hands all those years ago and knew that_ she_ would be proud too.

The mechanist nodded his agreement. "Well," he declared after a long pause. "I'd best get back below deck and do some more tinkering. One can never do enough of that." With a crazy sounding cackle, Ling turned and left Hakoda alone again. "Oh, and don't forget about lunch. Teo's cooking today."

Looking back out across the blues and grays of the water, Hakoda smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Near rendezvous point<em>

"That's it!" Zuko pointed to the west where a craggy looking island covered with a carpet of green along with several sharp gray peaks of rock sat like an unpolished jewel in the sea.

"You're _certain _that's the right island?" Mai asked, her tone implying that she questioned her lover's pronouncement.

"Here, if you don't trust me, _you_ check the map." Zuko thrust the crumpled parchment at her, crossed his arms and frowned angrily.

The fifteen year old took the map and smoothed out its wrinkles, peering down at it carefully and then over at the island. "I simply want to be sure." She twisted in the saddle and at that moment wanted nothing more than to stretch out on a soft bed and sleep for days.

"I studied maps for three years when I searched for the Avatar. I'm pretty sure that I know how to read one." The prince ran a hand through his messy, windblown hair and grumbled under his breath.

Mai tossed the map back at Zuko. "Yeah, you can read a map. Aren't you special?"

"Are you admitting that I'm right?" he asked as he shoved the parchment back inside his simple green tunic.

Tightening the leather band that held her long black hair in place, Mai scowled. "Will that make you _feel_ better?"

They had run into some inclement weather over the past day, and neither had slept particularly well since their journey had begun. Fatigue combined with dampness and discomfort had made them both miserable and that misery was showing itself all too clearly.

"No," the prince shouted.

He looked so pouty, so unreasonably upset that Mai had to laugh. It was more of a harsh sounding bark but it was far better than the sniping the couple had engaged in. Zuko's shoulders began to shake and he joined Mai in laughter.

"We're being really stupid," she declared.

"We _are_," the prince acknowledged and shifted in the saddle so that he could face Mai head on. "I'm sorry." A few months ago, those few words would have been much more difficult for him to utter.

"Me too," Mai added. She reached over and touched his cheek for just a moment but it was enough for all the harsh words to be forgiven and forgotten. "Shall we go?"

Zuko looked over his shoulder at the island. "The cove is on the south facing side. It shouldn't take long." His voice was suddenly tense. Their meeting with the Avatar was _really_ going to happen and happen soon.

When he turned back Mai was waiting with a kiss. She said nothing but the simple action spoke loudly to the prince anyway. When their lips parted, he stared deep into those intelligent gold eyes for a moment, inhaled and exhaled exaggeratedly a few times, adjusted himself in the saddle and urged the eel hound forward. "Here goes nothing," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh, I think it will be _something_," Mai said to herself and shrugged.

*I decided to give the Mechanist a real name…Ling is a Chinese name that means clever or intelligent


	34. Chapter 34

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 33: An Almost Peace**_

_**Rendezvous Point**_

Aang hadn't slept well for the past few nights. As the day of the invasion approached, his anxiety increased. Every fear, every worry and every insecurity about the upcoming confrontation was manifested in the weirdest, most frightening dreams that he had ever experienced.

The Fire Lord, naturally, took the starring role in those dreams and Prince Zuko even made an appearance. It was funny how Azula, the young and powerful princess who had _killed _him, did not appear at all.

"Seriously, Aang, I will knock you out if I have to." Sokka looked to Toph for approval. The earthbender gave the Water Tribesman a nod. "Even Toph agrees. You need to sleep. You have to sleep. Besides that, _your_ lack of sleep is disturbing _our _perfectly good sleep. Where's the fairness in that?" He fingered his boomerang, wondering if perhaps a clip on the head with that would do the trick.

"Leave him alone, Sokka!" Katara frowned disapprovingly, looking every bit like a mother chastising her brood. "Can't you see how stressed out he is? Come on, Aang, maybe some stretching exercises will help to relax you." She shot Sokka a dark glare. "And get your hand off that boomerang." She popped the cap of her water skin open and drew out a cool, clear stream of liquid, making it dance and undulate like a snake.

Sokka knew the power of his sister's bending. And Sokka was an intelligent young man. He moved his hand away from his favorite weapon and glared right back. "Fine, see if your dumb exercises can put him to sleep. Toph and I are going to, well, we're going to do something." He walked off across the bright green grass, koala sheep slowly moving out of his way. Toph followed along behind, whistling and shifting the earth just enough to put the animals off balance, but not enough to hurt them. A girl had to get her fun somewhere. Off in the distance, Appa bellowed, his call sounding like a sympathy trumpet.

Putting a comforting arm around the Avatar, Katara led him to some natural hot springs that she had discovered. He leaned into her, his body weak from fatigue.

"Thanks, Katara," he yawned. "I hope it works."

"So do I, Aang. You know, you're going to do great. You've been training really hard and…."

"But I don't know firebending, Katara," he blurted out. "I'm not even a real Avatar yet." The twelve year old boy suddenly sounded so fragile and young. "And Ozai," he trembled visibly, "he's been so scary in my dreams."

"But those are just dreams. _All_ he can do is firebend; you've got earth and air and water behind you. And you have your friends too." Squeezing his shoulder, she guided him down a gentle slope. "Down there; let's go."

After more than an hour of steam and heat and easy movement, Aang lay down again, but sleep still eluded him. "Sorry, Katara," he whispered as if his inability to slumber was somehow a disappointment to the girl he loved.

"We'll try something else," the waterbender stated brightly. But even she began to wonder if the Avatar would find any rest before the invasion.

* * *

><p>The cliffs of the island loomed before Mai and Zuko, sheer walls of rock, both beautiful and wild looking. The sound of the surf pounding against the shore echoed in Zuko's chest, mimicking the near panic he felt at being so close to their meeting with the Avatar and his friends.<p>

"Pretty," Mai observed.

And it was; beautiful, in fact. The water was a brilliant blue and the contrast it made with both the green of the grass that grew lushly everywhere on the island, and with the near blackness of the rock, was both startling and unforgettable.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, but he did not urge the eel hound forward.

It stood knee deep in water waiting patiently for its orders.

"So, are we going to stay here forever or go find the Avatar and his little friends?" Mai gave her lover a squeeze. "Zuko?"

"I don't think I can move, Mai. I'm terrified."

As she shifted her hands upward to caress his chest, Mai felt the harsh and terrible beating of his heart. "Oh," she murmured sympathetically. "Poor, Zuko." Pressing her face against his back she whispered words of encouragement, trying to ease the tension that he felt. "I'll be right there with you; it will be all right."

Taking a cleansing gulp of air, the prince nodded and urged the eel hound forward. It climbed up the cliffs with ease and the island's green surface spread out before them. A small group of koala sheep scattered when the beast made its way across the field. When it came upon a small stream it stopped to drink. Mai and Zuko slip off and drank as well. The water was cold and pure and slaked their thirst much better than the water in their canteens had.

Mai lay back on the grass for a moment, shading her eyes from the brilliant sun. "The cove isn't far from here," she stated, reminding Zuko of how imminent the meeting was.

"I know." He shaded his eyes too and looked off into the distance, hoping to see or perhaps despairing about seeing either the Avatar or one of his friends or all of them together. He joined Mai on the grass, enjoying the feel of the soft, lush carpet of green beneath his body. It was not nearly as comfortable as their bed in the Jasmine Dragon or his bed in the Fire Nation palace, but it was infinitely better than the rocky ground they had spent the past two nights on.

It would be easy to stay there, comfortable and relaxed, just let the whole thing slide, but that would not only disappoint many people, the fate of the world would most assuredly be influenced, and not positively. That was not ego talking; it was simply a fact that the Avatar needed to learn firebending and Zuko was the only one available to teach him. Even if the invasion _succeeded_, the boy would need that training to become fully realized.

"I'm ready," Zuko sighed, sitting up.

Mai took his hand and together they stood. "You'll do fine," she said softly.

Their lives had changed once again. Both Mai and Zuko were beginning to get used to that.

* * *

><p>"We're not alone," Toph informed her friends. "Someone is coming…large animal with two people riding."<p>

Sokka and Katara immediately pictured one of those rhinos that the Fire Nation often used; they were fierce looking, almost scary animals, huge and intimidating, perfect for the people of the nation they were currently camped out in.

"I don't understand," the waterbender mused. "Why would anyone come here? There's nothing but grass and rocks."

"And us," Sokka reminded her with a rueful smile. "You're sure it's two people, Toph?" He turned to the blind earthbender and awaited her response.

"_Yeah_, I'm sure." She looked irked that the warrior had questioned her extraordinary 'hearing' abilities. She had never steered them wrong before.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist," he joked. But his hand had already pulled out his boomerang and the other one reached for his sword. There might very well be a fight and he may as well be prepared.

Aang said nothing. He stood straight and tall, still fatigued looking, his staff in his right hand. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation before the actual invasion. He was having a hard enough time just keeping his eyes open. But fight he would if need be. Maybe it was just a pair of tourists out for a ride, or a young couple on their honeymoon…. or _not_. Sighing, he caught Katara's eye and she gave him one of those special encouraging smiles she seemed to save specifically for him. He smiled back and moved a bit closer to the girl. They stood together now, ready to face whatever was coming.

* * *

><p>Zuko spotted the little group first, and the huge bison standing nearby, ready to do its part. "Mai," he said and pointed, reining in the eel hound.<p>

She moved her head, peeking around Zuko and stared at the group in the distance. "Yep, there they are and it looks like they heard us coming." She thought for a moment. "Maybe we should leave the eel hound here and walk the rest of the way. We won't look as threatening."

"Yeah, good idea," the prince nodded. He waited until Mai was safely on the soft grass before following suit.

They stood side by side and stared at the people they needed to befriend, or if not befriend, at least establish a certain trust and a working sort of relationship with. Befriending people was not something that either Mai or Zuko excelled at. And both of them expected the whole process to be painful and difficult.

Mai was the first to take a step forward. She waited there for Zuko to catch up. Sensing that he wanted to hold her hand for comfort, support and solidarity, she reached for his _first_ and gave it a strong squeeze. They took another few steps and then paused again. The Avatar and his friends hadn't moved yet. They wondered if the group recognized them.

The waterbender eliminated all doubt. "Zuko," she hissed and drew the water out of her water skin, ready and willing to hit both or either with a water whip or perhaps freeze them in place. Of course, Zuko could melt his way through the ice, so that would only be a temporary measure.

"Zuko," the Avatar repeated. His voice was nowhere near as harsh. It held both worry and hope.

"Um, yeah, it's me, Zuko," the prince stammered. He felt the strangest urge to wave, but stopped his hand from moving upward. "And this is Mai; she's my, um, she's my…."

"Oh, for the love of Agni," Mai said while shaking her head, shiny black hair flying everywhere. "I'm his girlfriend. We work together. Zuko is going to teach _you_," she stared pointedly at the Avatar for a moment, "firebending and we're going to help all of you with this invasion you have planned." She pulled a letter out from her tunic pocket. "I have a letter from Piandao here that might explain things."

Zuko clapped a hand against his forehead. How was it that Mai had thought to bring that letter while he had completely forgotten about it? "Yeah, what she said," he added rather lamely.

Four voices erupted at once, the mixture of words and moods almost incomprehensible. Sokka gesticulated wildly towards the letter Mai carried and took a few steps forward. The fingers holding his weapons began to twitch and it took a swat from Katara to stop him in his tracks.

"You can't just walk up to them," she cautioned. "They're Fire Nation and they're enemies." She frowned and considered Mai's words. "At least they were," she added beneath her breath.

"But, but, it's Piandao," the Water Tribe warrior stated reverently. "You know how I feel about him, Katara. And _he's_ Fire Nation."

"Here," Mai drawled and tossed the letter toward Sokka. "Read it yourself." She crossed her arms over her breasts and watched as he bent down to pick up the wrinkled scroll.

Aang meanwhile cautioned everyone to remain calm and not do something they might regret later. He eyed Zuko over and over again, recalling the frightening dream image of the prince and comparing it with this _new_ prince, a calmer, more modest, almost shy seeming young man. He was a far cry from the arrogant, hot tempered and single minded prince who had chased him up and down the Earth Kingdom and all the way to the North Pole.

"Something's changed," he declared. "Zuko's different. Can't you feel it?" He turned his big grey eyes on Katara. He was pleading for her rationality and her mercy. "Look at him, Katara."

The waterbender eyed the prince with narrowed blue eyes. It was almost impossible for her to imagine the young man standing before her as changed or good. He had treated her with disrespect, threatened, and pursued with a diligence that was almost frightening. And he was the son to the Fire Lord and brother to Princess Azula, the terrifying girl who had killed Aang with a coldness and ruthlessness and glee that still haunted her. How could he come from that family and not be bad?

"_Really_ look," Aang urged.

"I am," she spat venomously. "It's Zuko! What do you want me to say?"

Toph meanwhile, went on and on about being able to tell that both Mai and Zuko were speaking the truth. She stamped her foot on the ground and made the earth beneath all of her friends roll and buckle. That got their attention. Mai snickered. She liked the feisty and rather dirty looking girl already.

"Finally," the earthbender shouted. "Would you listen to me? They're not lying."

Appa took the opportunity to express his opinion on the couple. He lumbered over, not nearly as graceful on land as he was in the air, and gave both Mai and Zuko licks from foot to face.

"You remember us, don't you?" Mai asked as she scrubbed at her gooey face, distaste obvious on her features. But she reached out and gave the creature a scratch; might as well use his approval to their benefit. The bison bellowed softly and then snorted out a gust of warm air. Mai rubbed him this time, letting her slender fingers linger in the soft white fur.

"What do you mean he remembers you?" Aang asked. If Appa liked you, that usually meant you were okay in the Avatar's mind.

"Who cares about that?" Sokka suddenly spoke up. "This letter really is from Piandao." He was carefully smoothing it out, rubbing the yellowish paper over and over again. "Zuko _really_ is here to teach Aang and and he, he called me talented. Can you believe that? He mentioned me by name and then said that I am," he scanned the words again, "_very _talented." He clutched the letter to his chest then, over his heart, and practically swooned.

"I'd like the letter back now," Mai stated. She held her hand out and looked the warrior straight in the eye.

"Aww, but, it talks about me. I don't see _your_ name in here. It's not addressed to you." When he saw the steel in Mai's expression he balked, took a few steps forward and placed the paper in her hand.

"Can we get back to Appa now and why he remembers Zuko and Mai?" Aang looked frustrated and confused now.

"Yeah," Toph added. "How do you know the big, hairy beast?"

"We, um, we rescued him from the Dai Li." Zuko finally spoke again. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared sheepishly down at the ground.

"**You**," Katara spat incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, because we figured that the Avatar needed his bison to, you know, do his Avatar thing with better. I found one of those posters you had made, so we knew that the bison was missing."

"And you took it upon yourselves to find Appa, out of the _goodness_ of your hearts?" Katara's hands were on her hips now and she looked like a schoolteacher.

Mai almost giggled. "We wanted to practice our stealth too."

"Katara, it's obvious that Appa's comfortable with Mai and Zuko. Right, buddy?" Aang stepped forward too and put a hand on his companion's side. "Are they good people?" he asked. "You know good from bad, don't you?" Appa turned and looked at the boy with intelligent eyes and both Mai and Zuko would swear that he nodded. To add emphasis to his point, the bison gave the prince and the knife thrower each another leisurely lick.

"Again, they're telling the truth," Toph informed her friends. She rolled those distinctive green eyes covered with a milky white film. "Personally, I think it's great that we've got some extra help. And how many times have you whined about a firebending teacher? One just handed himself over to you. And we've got a knife thrower now too, isn't that right?" She directed that question to Mai.

"It's what I do," Mai replied.

"Yeah, I remember from that time we all stood against Azula. You're good." Toph tapped her bare, dirt encrusted foot on the ground. Mai looked down at it, fascinated.

"I remember from another time," Katara snarled. "You attacked me and Aang in Omashu. You had that freak with you; the one who can block your chi. Is _she_ still with the princess?"

Mai shrugged and ran her hands down her crumpled green clothing. "I had no choice. And Ty Lee is not a freak." Her tone remained bland and calm but Mai's eyes blazed. "She's helping with the resistance in Ba Sing Se, just like Zuko and I did and Iroh is _still_ doing."

"So what, you both betrayed Azula, just like that? And she let you live? How do we know that you're not pretending?" Katara had no intention of making this whole process easy for either Mai or Zuko.

"Hey," Toph called. "I said she was telling the truth and she still is. What does it take?"

"Maybe Mai is a really good liar," Sokka mused, stroking his chin. He glanced at Zuko then who shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Then again, there's no way that Zuko is a good liar. I mean, look at him."

Katara glanced back over at the prince. Whereas Mai's face betrayed little, _his _practically oozed emotions; one would flit across his face only to vanish quickly, replaced by another. She saw indignation and anger and humility and nervousness and hope along with a deep love, obviously for the girl who stood steadfastly beside him. No, he couldn't lie, at least not with any kind of conviction. His body and his face would always betray his words.

Whatever the couple offered, they offered in good faith. But that didn't mean that Katara had to like it.

"I'm not explaining myself to you anymore and neither is Zuko; take our offer or don't." Gold eyes met blue eyes in a fierce stare; neither girl backed down.

"Mai, maybe we should…." Zuko began while caressing Mai's fingers.

"No! We have something they need. Either they want it or they don't. We're not begging them." The knife thrower could be stubborn when she had decided that something warranted that stubbornness. And now, she dug in as hard as she could.

"Come on, Piandao vouches for them. What more do we need? And Katara, Aang needs to learn firebending. We can't just walk into some village and ask, now can we?" Sokka stepped between Mai and his sister, effectively ending the standoff or at least the staring contest. "Think with your head, not your heart, okay. I know they were the enemy but people can change, Katara. I think that they have." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She frowned but let his hand stay.

"We could have a vote," Aang suggested.

"No; Sokka's right. You're all right. You need a teacher, Aang. The prince is hardly my first choice but," she sighed heavily then, "there is no other one." She walked around Sokka and faced both Mai and Zuko. "You can stay and you can teach Aang and we'll see about the invasion. I suppose you both might come in handy. But, if either of you hurt Aang, I will kill you; Is that understood." Her face was ugly now, full of a fierce protectiveness and hatred for a nation that had taken her mother and torn her family apart.

Mai could respect that. She stood her ground and gave the waterbender a nod. Zuko's eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hung open. Mai nudged him gently and he came to.

"Um, okay then, well," Aang grinned. "Sifu Zuko and Mai, you can camp wherever you like…"

"Not too close," Katara amended.

"Sifu Zuko," the prince mumbled. Mai repressed another giggle.

"All right, not too close then. Tomorrow is the big day, the day of the eclipse. The invasion force will be here early. I just hope that I can sleep." Aang rubbed at his eyes and Zuko and Mai took in the purplish circles beneath them. The boy looked practically dead on his feet. "We have food if you need it."

"We'll be all right for now," Mai replied. "Where are we going to fit into this invasion plan of yours? Zuko wants to find his father and confront him."

"But, I need to find Ozai. I'll be the one fighting him."

"Maybe we could go together," the prince offered, holding his hands out, palms facing upward. He dragged one of those hands through his hair after and looked about the campsite. Appa, still beside the Fire Nation couple, let out a contented sounding, soft bellow. "I mean once we get to the capitol; I don't know."

"How about we see what my father says tomorrow. He's a warrior and he's been in lots of battles. He'll know what to do." Sokka thrust out his chest proudly. He couldn't wait to see his father once again or to show him off.

Zuko tried out a small smile. "Fine; we'll set up our camp then."

"What kind of animal is that?" the blue eyed boy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's an eel hound; really fast and can travel over land and water."

He and Mai turned to leave.

"Cool," Sokka exclaimed. "Could I take a look?"

"Sure," the prince replied.

Sokka walked easily alongside the couple. From her position beside Aang, Katara watched them, her eyes still full of that protectiveness and a bit of anger. But the hate, it had vanished, at least for now.

"It'll be all right, Sugar Queen." Toph slapped Katara heartily on the back and the girl cringed. "I feel it in my bones."

"Your bones better be right," the waterbender stated. "I'm going to start dinner."

Sokka's laughter drifted back to her on the soft breeze.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was a slow going sort of struggle. I've lost a bit of enthusiasm for this story and it seems you readers have too. Or maybe I'm wrong. Anyway, I shall persevere as best I can, for now anyway.


	35. Chapter 35

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 34: The Invasion, Part 1: Hope**_

_Fire Nation Palace_

Azula was wrapped up tightly in the scarlet sheet, her body slick with sweat and her breathing ragged and harsh sounding. She dreamed of the moment when she would kill her father. It was so close now, the time of reckoning, and there was a part of her that could not wait to let her lightning fly from her fingertips and into the body of the Fire Lord. He would not expect it, not from Azula and the surprise on his face would be priceless.

But in her dream, he did _not_ die. The lightning went into his body and he jerked and twitched, like each of her other victims had. She assumed he was dead. He _should_ have been. His body was still now and the room was eerily silent. As Azula approached her father he began to laugh. It was a horrible sound and it echoed in the nearly empty chamber, bouncing off the walls and ringing in the princess's ears. She covered them, and bent her head down, trying to drown out the cacophony. But that didn't work right either. The sound only grew louder.

When her father spoke, it was in tones rich and melodious. "You can't kill me, daughter. Did you really believe that you could? Your power does not even begin to equal mine. But I can kill you! Attempted patricide is an executable offense. Kneel before me!" His voice had risen to a roar now and he stood up on the tiny dais, looking down at the stricken girl. He raised his arm and pointed at her. Electricity crackled in the air and blue sparks surrounded his hand, giving it a pretty sort of aura. Every instinct told her to run, but her limbs would not budge. They seemed to weigh ten times what they should.

"Please, Father, show mercy! I made a mistake." Tears streaked her cheeks and both her real self and her dream self felt terrible shame. The shame was for the tears that fell not for the attempt on her father's life.

"You of all people should know that a proper Fire Lord, a proper leader, never shows mercy. Mercy and love and kindness, they are all for those who wish not to succeed. They are for people like _my _brother and _your_ brother. They are for losers." He laughed then, and it was the coldest sound that Azula had ever heard. The blood in her veins seemed to freeze then and she could hardly breathe.

The feel of the lightning making its way inside her was almost a relief. It was warm. It coursed through her body, thawing her blood once again. And as she lay on the floor dying, the tears on her cheeks began to dry. No more came. And that made the princess smile.

When Azula awoke, she clutched the sheet to her chest, her knuckles white. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. It was just a dream. It wouldn't come true. That was superstition and the province of savages, not intelligent, civilized Fire Nation people. Yes, it was just a dream. Still, Azula couldn't quite shake the uneasiness she felt. She took it all out on Ayaka.

* * *

><p><em>Rendezvous Point<em>

"Should I offer to make tea," Zuko asked Mai in a whisper as they watched the 'other' camp wake up.

Mai reached inside her satchel and pulled out one of Iroh's special blends. "Couldn't hurt," the young woman admitted as she handed to packet over. "That Katara might think you're trying to poison them, though." Mai laughed and the raspy, sensuous sound went immediately to Zuko's groin. "This should be fun."

"Do you really believe that?" The prince was hesitating now, unsure just what to do.

The initial meeting had gone better than he had expected it to and he and Mai had been accepted as partners of a sort, though not friends, not yet anyway. Piandao provided the perfect bridge between them and Sokka and it was the warrior whom they felt most comfortable around, him and Toph, the earthbender. Sokka had talked their ears off the evening before, telling tales of his training days with the master swordsman and some other strange stories about their time in the Fire Nation. He'd been kind and completely lacking suspicion. He was also a bit on the goofy and eccentric side though his sarcasm did appeal to Mai.

Katara had kept a wary blue eye on them as she served dinner to her friends. Mai looked right back while Zuko, flummoxed by the cool stare, had fumbled their few dishes, made the worst pot of tea he had ever had made and kept his gaze on anything but Katara and Aang. Eventually, the waterbender eased up, perhaps because of words from her brother, and the tension that connected the two camps like tightly pulled string, had lessoned considerably.

"No, well _maybe_, but it will be fine. I'll walk over with you." Mai stood up and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of her muscles. She straightened her clothing as best she could and smoothed down her hair before reaching for Zuko's hand. They had both washed in the stream earlier that morning and felt fairly refreshed.

Katara looked up at the couple as they approached the camp and managed a bit of a smile. It didn't reach her eyes, though. "Sokka thinks I'm being unreasonable," she began. The waterbender laughed then, a harsh, unhappy sound. "He used to be the one who couldn't wait to bash Fire Nation heads together."

"We're here to help," Zuko stated softly. "Look, I have tea." He pulled the small packet of leaves from his tunic and showed it to Katara. "My uncle, he's the best tea maker in Ba Sing Se, maybe the whole world. It's one of his blends. I'll make it for everyone."

"That's nice, but tea doesn't change anything. Look, it's just hard for me to forget the way you were, and the things that you did, how creepy you were about finding Aang. And now you're here in the same place as he is. Can you blame me for worrying?"

Zuko shook his head and looked down at the ground. Mai placed her hand on his back and stroked, her silent support giving him courage. "I don't blame you, but I have changed. I see now how wrong my father is, how wrong this war is and I just want it to end. I'll do anything I can to help."

"We worked against the Fire Nation in Ba Sing Se, worked with the Earth Kingdom people. Why would we do that, if both of us still believed our country's propaganda? Katara…" the girl jerked at the sound of her name coming from Mai's lips…"Zuko and I, we can see things for what they are now. Let us help." She continued to rub her lover's back but her eyes were trained on the waterbender.

"I'll try," Katara sighed. "Why don't you go ahead and make that tea."

* * *

><p><em>Capitol City<em>

The quiet and the emptiness were more than a bit bizarre. Capitol City was hardly the bustling, crowded metropolis that Ba Sing Se was, but on a normal morning, the upper class of the Fire Nation went sedately about their business; shopping, walking to work, selling wares, walking to school or simply enjoying the outdoors in various city parks.

Not one civilian was left in Capitol City. Everyone had left their homes as per their evacuation orders and now waited patiently in the few nearby towns that lay outside the caldera. Every building was shuttered up tight and the streets were spotlessly clean. Not one stray bit of garbage or one piece of merchandise was to be found anywhere.

Soldiers patrolled the streets, silent but for the sound of their boots pounding on the cobblestones. They were there, of course, in case the pitiful invasion force that the Avatar and his friends managed to muster up made it past the harbor and into the city proper. The chances of that were slim; there was a lovely welcoming party already down at the harbor waiting to greet the invaders with fireballs. Every lookout post was occupied with the best soldiers the homeland army had to offer.

Azula watched from a balcony as the soldiers marched in pairs; their steps were coordinated perfectly, uniforms neat and eyes straight ahead. It was an inspiring sight, indicative of the high standards that the Fire Nation army set for all its members.

Standing beside her, Ayaka stared blankly out over the city. She would not be a part of the fight outside. Rather, the princess wanted her nearby at all times and that meant spending the duration of the eclipse beneath the palace in the catacombs.

"If, and I mean if, they make it into the catacombs somehow, if they even discover them, I'll need you to fight by my side. You'll go where I tell you to go and do what I tell you to do, like a good little Bringer of Death. You understand that, don't you?" The princess was fidgeting, tugging on her brown hair and bouncing on the balls of her feet. She appeared to be nervous and that made Ayaka nervous.

Ayaka nodded but inside she was seething. She was trained to obey without questioning and that was fine, but usually she and her skills were treated with at least _some _respect. But now, the princess mocked her more than anything, questioned her intelligence at every turn. The Bringer was self aware enough to realize that she wasn't the brightest person ever; she had been trained to fight and to kill. Things like compassion and kindness, any kind of feeling other than hate really, had been removed from her and all the other Bringers. Their intellects had never been nurtured. But she could get angry and she realized when someone treated her like garbage rather than the valuable resource she was. This anger and now the hatred too, were both focused on the princess. Ayaka found herself hoping that Azula would fail, that maybe Fire Lord Ozai would kill her or that the invading force would find her, capture her and then torture her for weeks. Those were pleasant thoughts, ones that helped to keep the rage at bay, stopped her from actually striking Azula or talking back. Either of those actions would result in her immediate death. And Ayaka wanted to live.

"Yes, Princess," she said and nodded deferentially.

"Good, very good; today is an important day, especially for me. If you do well, you might be moving up in the world too, you might be body guard for the new Fire Lord. I can't be vigilant all the time, after all." Azula's gaze was suddenly very far away as she imagined herself seated on the throne, a beautiful wall of blue fire surrounding her. The image was alluring and she hoped with everything in her that soon it would become more than mere image. She hoped that soon it would be reality.

"Thank you," Ayaka replied and nodded again. 'Hope your father kills _you_, traitor,' she thought viciously. 'I'd rather work for him.'

Azula turned away from the window and faced the luxurious sitting room instead. "It's time to go below ground now. Everyone is in position. The Fire Lord is already in his bunker." Indicating with her finger that the Bringer should follow along behind, the princess walked elegantly out of the room and into the corridor.

One crack on the back of the princess's skull precisely placed as Ayaka had been taught, and she would fall down instantly dead. It would be so easy. She could run outside then, join the soldiers, or run away even. But she held on tight to her naginata instead. It felt heavy in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Rendezvous Point<em>

It was Sokka who first spotted the tiny armada of ships. He stood on the cliff side, staring out impatiently at the blue that seemed to never end.

"He's here," the young warrior shouted. "Katara, Dad's here."

His sister, younger by just a year, ran to his side, a huge smile on her face. She took her brother's hand and held on tightly. "Dad," she whispered and imagined the feel of his strong, warm arms around her. There was worry too, always worry it seemed; he might get hurt in the battle or captured. He'd been away for three years fighting for the world's freedom but battling alongside him would be a different sort of experience. He was 'father'; strong, invincible and wise. The mere thought of him falling in battle twisted Katara's insides until they were a tangled, jumbled mess. She couldn't lose him too. That would be unbearable.

Aang and Toph sidled up beside the siblings, the Avatar staring out to sea too while the earthbender sensed Mai and Zuko approaching from behind.

"You can join us," she joked. "No one is going to push you over the side, not even Katara." Toph laughed, clapping her hand against her thigh.

Shooting the twelve year old girl a dark glare first, the waterbender waved the newest additions to Team Avatar over. "That's the invasion force," she explained. "My father gathered some of our friends from the Earth Kingdom, and of course, there are five Water Tribe boats, so lots of Water Tribe warriors too."

Zuko nodded and watched as the beautiful looking boats came closer and closer to the sheltered bay. The group had its plan, one that they had been working on for weeks. Maybe, just maybe, the little group stood a chance. But the pessimist in Zuko didn't really believe that. He knew that Mai didn't either.

"We've got a few tricks up our sleeves too," Sokka boasted. "I'm sort of an inventor, see, and you'll get to witness one of those inventions in action." The young man was obviously proud of his work and would show it off to just about anybody.

"Oh?" Mai inquired. "And what is this invention?" Her shoulder brushed against Zuko's, the point of contact making her almost dizzy with desire. It was funny how desire would spring up at the strangest of times.

"Submarines," he answered almost reverently. "They're like boats except they move under the water. That way, the Fire Nation won't see us coming and we'll be able to make it to the capitol without being detected."

"Boats that move under water," Zuko repeated. "How do you breathe?"

The prince almost regretted the question as Sokka launched into a detailed explanation of the small submarines that were a vital part of their plan. "So, do you get it now?"

"Yeah," both Mai and Zuko answered. They were impressed. The guy was definitely smart in his own way.

"Of course, the Mechanist took my idea and built the actual vehicle. So he deserves more credit." He was feeling a bit modest all of a sudden and he dug his toe into the grass while tugging on his wolf's tail.

"Collaborative effort," Mai declared. "That's what it was."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it; a collaborative effort." He smiled brightly at Mai.

Zuko felt a tiny twinge of jealousy but forced it away. Now was not the time for childish behavior. Besides, he was quite confident of Mai's love for him. She'd proven it time and time again.

The group made their way down the cliff then, following a rough path that led to the cove. Using their earthbending, Toph and Aang made docking stations for each of the boats.

"He looks strange with hair," Mai whispered to Zuko as she pointed at the Avatar.

"Yeah, he sort of does," the prince agreed.

They both watched the boy with the shock of dark brown on his head, so disconcerting after knowing him as 'that bald kid'. It was a good disguise though, changing his look, and that, along with the Fire Nation clothing, made certain that no one would recognize him as the Avatar.

Hanging back a bit, not wanting to interfere with the reunion, the pair sat on a large rock, side by side, and watched everything unfold. When the boats docked and the man known as Hakoda disembarked, a tall, handsome man, who somehow managed to look both fierce and kind at the same time, both Katara and Sokka ran to him with arms wide open and fell into his embrace.

Not long ago, Zuko and Mai both would have been envious of the bond between parent and children. But they had each other and they had Iroh and other friends as well. The loneliness and isolation that had affected each for many years had finally been lifted. Zuko still missed his mother, of course and wondered why he wasn't good enough for Ozai, and Mai, she would always feel apart from her parents, but things were so much better now.

More and more people tumbled off the boats, onto the docks and then greeted the Avatar and his friends. They saw the Mechanist and his wheelchair bound son, Teo, along with a huge hulking man whom Toph appeared to have some affection for. There was a tiny boy, no more than seven or eight with an overly large helmet that slid down over his eyes and there were nearly naked men, apparently from some swamp in the Earth Kingdom. They were waterbenders like Katara, but not quite like her either. A young man about their age, a little too proud of his facial hair perhaps, greeted Katara warmly. And, of course, there were more Water Tribe warriors, all dressed in blues and whites, bone jewelry decorating ears and necks and wrists, boomerangs and clubs hanging from their waists.

"Pretty large group," Zuko muttered to Mai.

"Motley looking," she observed and raised her eyebrows appraisingly.

They were certainly nothing like the Fire Nation army or any_ regular_ army for that matter. The invasion force was a jumbled mix of people, all ages and all skills, but with one common goal; to end the war on this, the Day of Black Sun.

When all the hugs and hellos were over with, Sokka brought his father over to meet Mai and Zuko. The prince automatically tensed a bit and stood up to greet the man.

"Um, Dad, you'll never guess who this is."

"No, I won't," Hakoda replied dryly and clapped his son on the back. "So why don't you just tell me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah; Dad, meet Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and his girlfriend, Mai. They're here to help with the invasion. And Zuko is going to teach Aang firebending."

"Really?" Hakoda asked in a calm voice. He took in the young man and the young woman, his astute gaze assessing them both. "That's surprising."

"I know, huh? They just showed up, and Mai she had a letter from Piandao. He's this awesome swordsman I met here who taught me all I know." Hakoda looked quizzically at his son and then saw the sword slung over his back. "It's a bit of a long story. But Piandao is Fire Nation and I trust him completely. And Piandao trusts Zuko and Mai. So I trust them too."

Mai rolled her eyes at Sokka's almost manic sounding speech. She looked at Hakoda who was busily examining her and Zuko again. He gave her a thin smile and nodded, then nodded to the prince.

The chief crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "It's good to meet both of you. We need all the help that we can get. And my son's trust in you is good enough for me. Prince Zuko, perhaps you can lend us your knowledge of the palace and the city, your father's habits, anything that might help."

Zuko nodded back. "I'll tell you everything that I can."

"Are you willing to fight your father or your sister? That must trouble you somewhat." The words all sounded matter of fact, but there was definitely some bite behind them.

"He's willing," Mai answered. "And so am I."

"If you asked me that question months ago, um, sir," Zuko added the respectful title as an after-thought, "I would have said no, about my father anyway. But I, Mai and I, we've both changed. We know that Ozai has to be stopped before he destroys the whole world. And my sister, she's crazy. The things we saw in Ba Sing Se, after she overtook the city….." The prince shuddered and Mai took his hand.

"All right; I believe you. What exactly do you plan to do, the pair of you. I thought Aang was going after the Fire Lord." Hakoda turned to his son and shrugged.

"I _am_," the Avatar said from somewhere behind them. "But Zuko and Mai might be coming with me. We're not sure yet." He grinned at Hakoda then and took in everyone with bright, clear eyes. The boy couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

Sokka put his face up close to Aang's and stared deep into the large grey orbs. "Don't mind him, Dad. He finally got some sleep last night and I think it's gone to his head."

"Uh huh," Hakoda replied. "Come on kids; let's head up the cliff and have our meeting. We need to go over our plans before it's time to leave."

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm the plan guy. I have a map and everything," Sokka declared excitedly. "I'll take care of it, Dad."

"Lead the way," the chief grinned and followed his son up the pathway to the top of the cliff. A single file line stretched along the entirety of the beach, and slowly the group made its way upward.

* * *

><p>Sokka stumbled as he carried an armful of maps to the wooden stand that stood before the assembled crowd. Embarrassed, he looked around from his spot on the ground. All he could see were feet, lots and lots of feet, attached to lots and lots of legs. And he had to speak in front of all those feet. Swallowing hard, he scooped up all the scrolls and got back up onto his <em>own <em>feet. His tan coloured cheeks were pink and his eyes were wide.

'You can do this, Sokka,' he thought and hung the maps on the stand, all in the proper order so that his presentation would go off without any problems.

When he faced the group of people, most of them friends and none of them strangers, he gulped and then sought out his father's face. Kind blue eyes projected warmth and encouragement. Everyone waited patiently for the young warrior to begin speaking. He saw Mai then, looking down at her nails, obviously bored, then looked at his sister, all bright eyed and eager. Zuko appeared anxious. 'Probably thinking about his murderous family,' Sokka reasoned. Toph tapped her bare foot on the ground and then created a little ball of earth, catching it with one hand and then making it dance. Aang stared at Sokka, nodding and smiling.

"Okay," Sokka finally began, his voice a high pitched squeak. "Um, today we're invading the Fire Nation capitol."

"No kidding," Mai muttered, her nails growing even more interesting.

"I have, we have a plan." He pointed to the first map. "See, this is the capitol, right there and the scary Fire Lord, no offense, Zuko, lives here," he pointed again, "in the palace. I guess Azula lives there too and she's also scary, maybe even scarier than Ozai." He looked to the prince then as if for confirmation. Zuko shrugged and wondered if Sokka was perhaps having some sort of seizure. The warrior's voice went up and down in pitch, he gesticulated with his arms like a wild man and he couldn't seem to gather his thoughts into any sort of intelligible whole.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Mai leaned over and whispered in Zuko's ear.

"Yeah, I don't think public speaking is his thing," the prince agreed.

Seeing his distress, Hakoda stepped up and took over. Sokka walked with slumped shoulders, obviously ashamed, and joined the group, plunking himself down on the grass, tearing out bits of green and tossing them aside.

Hakoda was brilliant, explaining the plans, introducing Zuko and Mai and rousing the fervor of the invaders. By the time he was finished, everyone was cheering and eager to be on their way. They felt unstoppable and powerful and full of hope too. They would end a hundred year old war in just a few hours if things went as they should. Ozai's reign would be over and Zuko would take his place, a kinder, gentler Fire Lord.

* * *

><p>Aang took the time to shave his head and remove some of his Fire Nation clothing before they set off. He wanted to look like the Avatar when he faced Ozai. Sokka stood nearby, a wistful sort of expression on his face.<p>

"I stunk, Aang. I blew it. I've been working on those plans for weeks and I couldn't even explain myself. I'll never be a great leader like my dad is." He fiddled with his boomerang and then touched the bone choker that he always wore.

"No you didn't," Aang replied cheerfully. "You'll do great today. I know it. You just need some practice with public speaking, that's all."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so; you're a great warrior, Sokka and you're clever and brave. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the one who failed the world in Ba Sing Se. Now is my chance to make up for that. I hope I can do it." The pressure weighed heavily again. Aang took a few deep breaths, tapped his brand new glider on the hard earth and then put his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "I'm ready. Are you?"

Sokka took his own deep breath, looked around at the island and then out to sea. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank all my regular reviewers and also the people who stepped up last chapter and wrote such encouraging words. I appreciate it very much.

Okay, so I decided yesterday that the whole Invasion bit will be split into three chapters all together. I have some major planning to do for the next one. I have to figure out just exactly what Mai and Zuko will be doing and how they will be arriving at the Capitol. Fun! I'm bad, I do everything on the fly.

Alabaster


	36. Chapter 36

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 35: The Invasion, Part 2: Expectancy**

It had been decided that Zuko and Mai, riding the eel hound, would serve as a distraction of sorts, the first people the Fire Nation line of defense would see. It was a dangerous position to be in, only two along with a large animal against no one knew how many. Both were skilled fighters, definitely _more _skilled than the average soldier, but still, it was asking a lot of them.

"You don't _have_ to do this," Hakoda had told them. "It was only a suggestion. You're more than welcome to ride along with us."

Were they being thrown to the wolves or was their loyalty being tested? Or was the Chief simply giving them the task that would best serve the overall mission? The couple exchanged a lingering look and then Mai shrugged.

"It's fine with me; as long as I'm with Zuko." She glanced at Hakoda then and he nodded and smiled not unkindly.

"All right then, we'll do it," the prince added.

"We'll be close behind, so don't panic." Hakoda really had little idea how much or how little either Mai or Zuko had fought. Truth be told, neither had been engaged in any kind of huge battle before. They had tackled small groups of soldiers in Ba Sing Se and the Rough Rhinos when they were still traveling. And unforgettably, together with Iroh they had fought Azula and Ayaka, two of the most skilled and ruthless opponents anyone could ever meet.

"We won't panic," Mai reassured him. She instinctively felt for the knives and darts hidden by her wide sleeves and then patted her thighs and ankles, the reassuring outlines of hidden metal making her avowal much more realistic.

They could both see that Hakoda's respect for them was slowly growing.

"We appreciate your help, all of us. It takes a special kind of bravery to go against your own country and," he gazed pointedly at Zuko, "your own family. I wish you luck and I also hope that you find whatever it is you might be looking for in the palace."

'Thank you, sir, um, Chief Hakoda," Zuko said, a faint flush of pink on his cheeks.

"You're welcome." He touched each briefly on the arm before joining the main group.

Zuko and Mai embraced, allowed their lips to meet for a lingering kiss, sending love and hope and loyalty to each other through their touches. They broke apart and looked at the invasion force, the ships loaded with fighters, Appa dressed in impressive looking armor that Sokka had made, everyone determined and ready. They had all been waiting for this _one _day and now it was here.

"Time to go," Zuko stated and they climbed aboard the still nameless eel hound. "We should name him. He's served us well."

"If we make it through this, we'll come up with a great name," Mai agreed. "Let's get through it first."

With one last look at the group and the island, the pair headed off into the sea. The eel hound was happy to be back in the water and swam swiftly, making excellent time. Mai turned her head and watched as the Water Tribe ships left their docking stations, and the waterbenders created a huge cloud of fog to hide them. They were not so lucky. She and Zuko were completely exposed.

* * *

><p>When he spotted the Great Gates of Azulon in the distance, Zuko tensed up. He hadn't seen those since the day he had left the Fire Nation in shame, a banished prince, told never to return unless he brought the Avatar with him. That had been such a painful time; devastating really. At thirteen, he had been homeless, horribly burned, a bleak future stretching out before him, almost everything familiar left behind, the one friend he had, the girl he loved, gone forever, or so he had assumed.<p>

The capitol's harbor, the Plaza Tower and the palace all lay beyond those gates; home, or what used to be home once upon a very long time ago. Zuko wondered how it would feel stepping inside the palace, if he made it that far. Would victory be theirs? Would he be able to stay, go to his room, fill his wardrobe again and pretend the past three years had never happened?

No, no matter if they were victorious or not, those three years had shaped Zuko into the person he was now. Looking back, he realized that they had made him strong, had made him think and had made him grow. Plus, they had given him Mai in a way he _never_ would have had her should he have remained in the Fire Nation. He was grateful really, despite the pain and the scar, the loneliness and the desolation. He was grateful for his banishment. Shaking his head at the absurdity of life, he laughed.

"What's funny?" Mai asked, looking about them and seeing nothing that could inspire laughter.

There was water and more water, blue sky above them and a smattering of white clouds.

"I was thinking," Zuko began, having to almost shout so that Mai could hear, "about my banishment and how it turned out to be a good thing."

Three years lonely and despairing immediately came to mind for Mai, but when she thought about Zuko's words for a moment, she could see the sense in them. Had he stayed in the Fire Nation, he wouldn't have realized the truth of the war that Ozai continued. He would have remained under his father's thumb, unable to change and grow. Zuko would have stagnated. And had she not gone to Omashu, setting off a chain of events in her life that ended with Zuko, she would have stagnated too. So, yes, Mai was grateful, horrible though that sounded, for Zuko's burning and banishment. Though, knowing the future three years earlier would have saved her a lot of heartache.

"Yeah, it did," Mai finally replied.

Zuko was a bit surprised by her answer, but pleased. "Are you ready for this, Mai? Are you scared?"

"I'm ready." She laid her cheek against his back, wanting him to feel her solidarity with him. "And I'm a bit scared too. But I'll be fine."

"You will, Mai, because you're strong, one of the strongest people I know." Zuko wished that he could kiss her then, but that would have to wait.

Ozai and Azula were somewhere in the capitol. He could almost feel them now.

* * *

><p><em>Palace Underground Bunkers<em>

The underground bunkers were really just openings that had been blown in the volcanic rock, with a framework of good Fire Nation metal, carved and decorated to make it look as though it belonged above, _in_ the palace, inserted and a good Fire Nation floor put down. Inside Ozai's was a small dais where he sat cross-legged, tea service off to one side and a red and gold banner hanging from the wall behind him.

Azula's estimation of the number of guards inside had been low. Eight stood at attention, helmets on and spears at the ready, just in front of the dais. But that was the entirety of his protection. Ozai considered himself safe and he had hardly given this so called invasion attempt a thought. It was ridiculous, really, a group of children and whomever else they could scrape up, actually believing they could gain control of Capitol City, the palace _and_ him. He chuckled at the thought and poured himself some tea. Even without foreknowledge, victory would come easy for the Fire Nation. Theirs was the superior army with the superior training and the superior technology.

They had war balloons for Agni's sake, genuine flying contraptions that could drop bombs and projectiles from above. That was an amazing advantage, one Ozai intended to take to the Earth Kingdom soon.

There were two things that niggled at Ozai's mind however. Azula was not completely certain that the Avatar was dead. And if that pesky airbending boy were alive, he might cause a bit more trouble than they had bargained for. Not that Ozai feared the Avatar. He feared nothing and nobody. Part of him was itching for a fight with the little brat. It was the uncertainty that he disliked. Alive or dead; which was it? Once he knew, the Fire Lord could deal with the hand he had been dealt.

His daughter's behavior also worried him. Something was off with her. His worry came not from a place of love, but a place of selfishness. _Her _behavior, much as Zuko's had, reflected back on him. And right now, it was not entirely her usual; cool, collected and alert. There was a certain nervousness to her now, like parts of her were frazzling. She was like a machine whose component parts did not work together toward its intended purpose.

That was how he thought of Azula; she was a tool for him and if she malfunctioned, well, all she had to do was look to Zuko for that answer. He hoped that she would pull herself together; he _did_ need an appropriate heir. Though, it was far from too late to beget another child, a fresh start, someone he could mold from the crib. Ozai stroked his beard and took a sip of tea. Yes, that thought was actually quite appealing.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mai and Zuko were within a few meters of the Great Gates of Azulon, and alarm bell sounded and a net spanned the distance between the two towering statues. Flames came next, licking at the material. It was supposed to be intimidating, of course, and for those that couldn't bend fire, it would be.<p>

Despite one hundred years at war, the alarm and the net had rarely been used. Only the occasional stray Water Tribe ship had ever come close to the gates and those had scurried away quickly or been destroyed. Never had there been an invasion attempt; the soldiers who patrolled the waters in jet skis were on high alert now though and as soon as those alarms rang, motored out into the water beyond the gates. What they saw surprised them completely.

A huge animal, varying shades of green, and with prettily shining scales, something that looked like an overgrown lizard, was swimming at breakneck speed toward the gates. It carried two riders, both of them wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. But something about them screamed Fire Nation. Perhaps it was the paleness of their skin or, wait; it was the fireball in the man's palm, a fireball that he tossed with grace and ease at the first jet ski, while holding onto the reins with his other hand.

The soldier managed to maneuver the vehicle out of the way; they were flexible little things to ride on, perfect for dodging and evading. The man meanwhile handed the reins back to the young woman behind him. Her hair was remarkable; to stare at its utter darkness was like falling into the deepest part of nighttime. She took the leather in hand while readying something in one set of fingers.

The male rider made some elegant waving motions with his now free hands and the flames in the netting disappeared. But that was only momentary. The sentries stationed inside the statues relit the fire. That game, fire, no fire, _could_ go on forever.

Something shiny and sharp flew through the air and hit one of the soldiers in the fleshiest part of his arm. He yelped with pain and the sheer surprise of the attack knocked him off his vehicle. The girl had a sour look on her face as if she hated wasting one of her blades and regretted losing it to the sea.

More jet skis joined the first few and soon the animal was surrounded. The young man turned to the young woman and they quickly exchanged some words, all while remaining alert. When they finished, the young man spoke.

"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I order you to stand down." He urged the creature forward. Its huge tail slithered along the surface of the water and it's almost _too_ intelligent looking yellow eyes surveyed them all with what one soldier would swear was disdain.

No one moved. They looked at Zuko as though her were a madman. Then they noticed the huge, terrible looking scar, a scar that covered most of the left side of his handsome and admittedly regal looking face. Perhaps it _was_ Prince Zuko after all. They had all heard the story of the young royal and his banishment.

"Maybe you are," one soldier finally spoke up. "But you're banished and are not permitted on Fire Nation soil. Why should we listen to you?"

"Do you _really_ want to anger Fire Lord Ozai, my father? Are you certain that he has not made an exception today? Do you want to take that risk?" He was bluffing and doing not a bad job for someone so terrible at lying.

Mai could see the confusion on the mainly young faces. They all knew that Zuko had not returned to the Fire Nation in triumph. They all knew that he had been banished three years ago after that Agni Kai with his father. But there was always the possibility that the prince was telling the truth. Maybe his father wanted him back to fight against the invaders. Perhaps there was some sort of secret plan that the ordinary soldiers knew nothing about.

"What's it going to be?" Mai asked. She looked from one soldier to the other, still partly amazed that they hadn't continued their attack. "Are you going to listen to your prince or are you going to incur his wrath, and _mine_?"

The Fire Nation's first line of defense did not notice the incongruous cloud of fog heading their way.

* * *

><p>Using his telescope, Hakoda peered through the bender made fog and ahead to where the prince and the girl named Mai first fought and now talked with the guards who manned the Great Gates of Azulon.<p>

"What are they up to?" he wondered aloud.

Sokka who had come above deck to speak with his father one more time before the fighting began, stared curiously ahead. "What's going on, Dad?" The warrior adjusted his battle helmet; designed to look like a wolf's head, with ears and teeth and _everything_, it gave Sokka a fiercer aspect than usual.

"Your new friends, the prince and his girl, they're talking with the guards. Whatever they're talking about, it certainly has them distracted and that's what we want. They fought briefly first; Mai knocked one off that strange vehicle he was riding."

Sokka couldn't help but grin. He clenched his fist as if in triumph. "Then we can submerge before they notice us. And by the time they see the boats, we'll be under the gate and well on our way to the harbor."

"Exactly; Mai and Zuko will have to get by that barrier and follow us in." Hakoda frowned for a moment. He was actually worried about the pair, people he barely knew, people who were once the enemy. But they were youngsters like his children, thrust into terrible situations long before they ever should have been. It made him angry and it made him more determined than ever to gain control of the Fire Nation capitol. This damnable war and the Fire Lord, who ran it from inside the comfort of his palace, had to be stopped, **today.**

Sokka sensed his father's anxiety. "I think they're pretty tough, Zuko and Mai. I mean, I don't know them well, but Zuko, he's tenacious and Mai keeps her cool. They'll be fine."

"You comforting me, hmm; Sokka, you've really grown up these past few years. Thank you." The chief gazed proudly at his son and then put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I wish that your mother could see you now." His expression grew wistful and his blue eyes seemed to gaze into the past rather than at the present.

"So do I." The younger man paused, unsure what to say next. Sometimes conversations about his long dead mother made him uncomfortable. He'd learned to deal with her loss, moved on, and the terrible grief that her death still inspired in Katara and sometimes his _father_ too, gave him an odd feeling, one he wasn't certain how to deal with.

"Hmm, yes; time to go below and get in the submarines." Hakoda gave the order, to _his _boat and the other ones, all sailing in a tight grouping.

He hated leaving his beloved boat behind, but some things were more important than nostalgia. Ending the war was one of them.

* * *

><p><em>Underground Bunkers, Fire Nation Palace<em>

Azula paused in the corridor that led to her father's bunker. Fussy, officious little men seemed to be everywhere today, moving about the underground tunnels, reading their scrolls, poking their heads into bunkers and generally being nosy and irritatingly underfoot. They were all her father's men, naturally, there to serve and protect the great Fire Lord.

She'd already thrown a ball of blue fire at one, sending him tearing off down the hallway as if his tunic was on fire. It almost had been. The princess had chuckled gleefully, happy to expel some of her nervous energy. Ayaka observed everything with her usual calm detachment. She didn't care about the men, but the Bringer did not particularly like being underground. There was something strange about walking around inside a volcano, rivers of lava running along the other sides of the walls. And it was warm, too warm, and she felt a bit as though she were being smothered. Her muddy brown eyes and plain face held something foreign; the smallest hint of fear. Thankfully, the princess was so caught up in her machinations she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Wearing her armor, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, a knife tucked up inside her sleeve; there would be no bending for eight minutes after all, Azula began to pace, looked to Ayaka, signaled her and then began walking toward Ozai's bunker.

"You stay outside with the guards. Take care of them if it's necessary." Azula's tone held a hint of what could best be described as elation. She assumed that everything would go her way. It was _her_ moment, _her_ time to reach out and grab the power and glory, even if it was from her father's dead fingers.

"Yes, Princess," the Bringer answered dully.

As soon as the pair reached the bunker, Azula's eyes opened wide for a moment. There were no guards outside; of course there weren't. A group or armed men standing outside a doorway told everyone that something or someone valuable was _inside_. What had she been thinking? Where was her mind? She didn't make mistakes like that, ever. Cold fear wriggled its insidious way along her spine. Her mind needed to be at its sharpest when facing her father. _That_ never used to be a problem. Everything, everything that seemed to be wrong with her mind now came down to Mai and Ty Lee and their traitorous behavior, their utter betrayal of both her and the Fire Nation. They were her subordinates, handpicked from the Royal Fire Academy for girls, girls she had molded and trained, girls who were supposed to be with her until the end, or die defending her. What had happened? What had gone so wrong? Azula reached up and stroked the still pink scar on her left cheek. Giving her head a vigorous shake and indicating to Ayaka that she should stand in the doorway, the princess pulled open the metal door and stepped across the threshold.

A row of guards stood in front of Ozai. Behind them, Ozai lifted his eyebrows and looked quizzically at his daughter. "What is it Azula? Shouldn't you be patrolling the hallways until this _invasion_ is over?"

"May I speak with you, Father?" She bowed her head ever so slightly.

"What's this about?" Ozai snapped. He hadn't anticipated any 'visitors' during his time in the bunker. He had planned to enjoy his tea and relax while the battle went on above.

The princess stared at the helmeted and spear holding guards then caught her father's eye. "It's private."

"Fine," the Fire Lord sighed. With a wave, he dismissed the guards. They joined Ayaka out in the hallway.

Azula kept her eyes trained on the neat row of men and when the final one stepped outside the bunker, she walked forward until she was within a few feet of the makeshift dais. "It's private," she repeated. 'And deadly,' she thought to herself and almost giggled.

Ozai had the feeling that something was off once again; he wasn't sure _what _exactly, but something more than a question or a conversation was on his daughter's mind. Her body language and her demeanor gave off mixed signals. "Yes, you've made that clear. Speak then." He tilted his head upward, and gazed over Azula's head, meeting Ayaka's blank eyes. But they weren't quite as blank as they normally were. She blinked rapidly and kept glancing between the two royals. Ozai would swear that she was trying to tell him something. He stood up and stepped down from the dais, approaching the princess like a terrible beast would its prey. "**Speak**, Azula! Act like the princess you are, not some mumbling idiot. I got enough of that with your brother."

Her lip began to tremble and the comparison to Zuko shook her. She was _not_ her brother. She was _nothing_ like that traitor. Suddenly Ozai wasn't the man she wanted to murder, wasn't the man she wanted to replace as Fire Lord; he was Father now, the man who thought she was brilliant, who showed her off, who wanted her at his side as he took over the world. Maybe he didn't plan to cast her aside. Perhaps Mai's and Ty Lee's betrayals had left her paranoid, expecting betrayal from everyone around her. She simply wasn't sure anymore. Was it her time now or should she wait like a good princess would? It didn't matter anyway. He was too alert. And he was strong.

"I, I," her amber eyes locked with Ozai's gold ones. 'He suspects,' she said in her mind. 'How? Was it Ayaka?' Azula looked over her shoulder at the Bringer whose face was completely empty of expression now. The princess made her decision. "Father, I hope that I can serve you well today, bring pride to the Fire Nation and your throne. I am at your service. And if the Avatar is somehow still alive…." She paused for a moment. He _was _alive and probably heading the invasion attempt. But Ozai did not know that for sure. "If he is alive, I will do all within my power to snuff him out or bring him to you in chains."

"_Zuko _was supposed to do that; bring me the Avatar." Ozai sneered at the thought of his son.

"I won't fail like ZuZu," Azula assured her father. "I'm better than he is. And I won't betray you." The words tasted like ash in her mouth. She wanted to be Fire Lord. She deserved it, didn't she? Why was her world falling apart? Why couldn't she choose a path and stick with it? Why was her mind failing her so miserably?

"The price of betrayal is a high one, daughter." Creating a lovely orange flame in his palm and watching as the ever present slight breeze in the bunker made it twitch, Ozai spoke, his voice level and even but somehow still terrifying. "You weren't planning something other than a talk were you?"

Azula steeled herself. She breathed in deeply and lied. She lied well, perfectly. No one could ever tell. It was one of her many skills. "No, Father. I simply wanted to make certain that you were safe and assure you of my undying loyalty; _everything_ for you and the glory of our nation."

* * *

><p>The invasion force entered the bellies of the Water Tribe Ships where the submarines were stored. Tumbling inside, nervous to use something basically untested and with a limited air supply, the non-waterbenders waited while Katara and the others got the strange vehicles into the sea. Aang rode on Appa, making a huge bubble of air, big enough to fit over the bison's head and shoulders and the boy's entire body.<p>

Hakoda took one last look at his boat, one he'd sailed for years, his second home, then laid eyes on his two determined children. The future was what counted now, not the past. The boat was simply wood and bone and furs. The memories attached to his years onboard would stay with him until the day he closed his eyes forever.

The submarines worked without a hitch, and except for Toph's bout of motion sickness, the trip underneath the Great Gates of Azulon and toward the city's harbor was uneventful. Sokka beamed proudly as he and the mechanist discussed the vehicles, improvements that might be made and the original design drawings that Sokka had slaved over.

"They're a bit rough," the older man said tactfully as he pulled put the childlike sketches the Water Tribe warrior had made weeks earlier. "But they gave me the general idea. And ideas, Sokka, are everything."

"Thanks," Sokka said humbly. He ducked his head and stared down at his feet.

After awhile, with the gates far behind, no one in pursuit and the city looming ever closer, the submarines came up for air. The breeze and the sunshine suddenly felt very good. Toph took huge gulps of air while The Duke, who had gallantly lent her his helmet to use as a bucket, casually rinsed it out in the sea.

"Thanks," Toph said to the younger boy, giving him a firm clap on the back. "Can't believe I actually barfed."

He shrugged and grinned at the earthbender. "Everybody has something that makes them sick. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, I suppose," she replied. She adjusted her own helmet and her wristbands. She was eager to start the fight. Waiting patiently was not her thing.

"Listen up everyone," Hakoda called out. "This stop is our last before we reach the capitol city. When we land on the beach, the fighting will begin. So prepare yourselves. It all, everything, comes down to this."

Katara glanced over at her father. She stood atop one of the submarines with Aang. Both of them shuffled their feet, and stared nervously at each other. Feelings had a way of becoming clearer when danger lurked around the corner.

"Aang, I, well, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you." He looked so determined and calm standing there with his staff. And his grey eyes, such pretty eyes for a boy, were full of what Katara could only describe as love, an almost reverential love at that. They made her a bit nervous.

'Thanks, Katara." That voice, so cheerful and bright, so grateful for her praise; it warmed the girl's heart. "I wanted to say something too."

"Oh?" Katara replied. She tugged at her blue tunic and took a quick glance at Appa who floated in the water. He gave her a bit of a snort and watched the action between his companion and the young woman who was so very important to both of them.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I like you. I mean I _like _you." Quicker than one of her best water whips, Aang leaned in and placed a kiss on Katara's cheek.

They both blushed and Katara found it difficult to meet the Avatar's gaze. But after he flew off with his staff, toward the palace and his battle with Fire Lord Ozai, after she sat upon Appa's back, created an air bubble and joined the others beneath the waves, she touched where his lips had caressed her flesh and she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Let them through," said the guard in charge. He had no idea if his decision was the right one, but he had made it now.<p>

"But…" one guard blurted out.

"Are you sure?" a second one asked.

"No, damn it, I'm not sure. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. If the prince is tricking us, we'll just have to lie and say that they made their way to the capitol another way. And if he's not, we'll have done the right thing. I am not going to be the one who hurts or kills the Prince of the Fire Nation."

"As if," Mai muttered and rolled her eyes.

The stress on the man's face was evident. He longed to be anywhere but here. After years of quiet, why now did there have to be a problem and one this difficult?

"Go," he commanded.

The net was raised and Zuko gave the eel hound the command to move forward. Obediently, the animal swam, and within minutes had almost caught up to the submarines. It was another few minutes before the fog cleared and the Water Tribe boats came into view. Alarmed the guards took off on their jet skis once more and boarded the ships. It was immediately obvious that they were completely empty of people. But, thoroughness being part of the job, they went below deck and found only more quiet.

"Guess I made the wrong decision," the head guard said through tightly clenched teeth. "That traitor and his woman were nothing but a distraction. He's _part_ of the damned invasion." He paused then for a few moments, took in the furs and the ornaments made of bone. "Savages, nothing but savages; burn their boats and leave no trace."

* * *

><p>"I hope the rest of the day goes as easily as that did," Zuko yelled back at Mai.<p>

"Don't count on it," Mai drawled in response.

"We're almost there," the prince continued. He felt his body grow rigid with anticipation.

_Zuko_ thought about Ozai and_ Mai_ thought about both Azula and Ayaka. None of their thoughts were pleasant.


	37. Chapter 37

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 36: The Invasion, Part 3: Battles and Confrontations**

Aang soared high above the sea. For a minute he imagined that he was back 'home' in the Southern Air Temple, out for a carefree flight, no worries and no cares to burden him down, only the air to buoy him up. But there was no air temple below him. There were no other airbenders equally carefree and happy. He was alone, and he was gliding toward the Fire Nation capitol and Fire Lord Ozai and the battle to end all battles. At least, with all that rested on this fight against the Fire Lord, it seemed that way. Nothing like a lot of pressure to put everything into perspective; he flushed as he recalled the little moment with Katara and wondered if maybe the waterbender was thinking about it too. He hoped so. And he hoped that she felt as strongly about him as he did about her. It had taken courage to confess his feelings, a lot of courage. And Aang felt better for having done it. If he didn't make it back to Katara, at least she would know that he loved her.

"Katara," he said softly and looked down at the striking blue sea, the sea that meant so much to the girl. It was her lifeblood really, like the air was to him. He would forever link the two together, the ocean and his love.

The fear and anxiety he had suffered for days had been left behind on the island. Yes, he was still certain that Ozai was terrifying and powerful and deadly. But a sense of purpose filled him now and a sort of fatalism too. He was either meant to battle Ozai today or he wasn't; he was either meant to defeat him or he wasn't. "Hmm, I sound like Sokka now," he mused with a wry smile.

Aang laughed then and opened the little snack compartment on his glider. The food fell out and dropped into his waiting mouth. "Nice!" he exclaimed. "Hits the spot; I'll need lots of energy."

Land was just ahead, pale, soft green that crawled its way up the side of the huge volcanic mountain inside which the capitol city lay. It seemed a strange place to build a city, yet a brilliant locale at the same time. It was tucked safely away deep inside the caldera, lava flowing in great rivers beneath the city. As far as Aang knew, the volcano hadn't erupted for hundreds of years, but it could simply be sleeping, waiting for its moment, biding its time.

None of that mattered now anyway. He needed to find Ozai. Aang paused at the volcano's lip and looked down at the small city, all white buildings with red tile roofs, neat and orderly, a small lake off to one side and the palace at the center. No one could enter the capitol city without climbing the narrow roadway, carved into the volcano itself, that led to the caldera's top and then climbing down inside, following another white stone road. Flying was the only other option, but the only flying machines Aang had ever seen were at the Northern Air Temple, invented by the mechanist.

He glanced about some more and then spotted something that made his blood freeze. Airships, massive things that dwarfed the tiny flying machine designed by the mechanist, along with smaller hot air balloon type contraptions, what looked like a whole fleet of them, were sitting in a row at the furthest edges of the city.

"Oh no," Aang said mournfully to himself. "What does Ozai have planned for them?" The Avatar immediately pictured the invasion force, bombs dropping on them, completely overpowered and he blanched. "I don't like this," he whispered. "I don't like this at all."

* * *

><p>The battle began before the submarines touched shore. Catching sight of the gate to the Fire Nation capitol through a periscope, Hakoda ordered the earthbenders into the tanks that sat in the belly of the submarines. The track machines, propelled forward by earthbending, were a key component of the Invasion's attack force.<p>

The gate would be guarded naturally, and the Water Tribe chief expected an alarm to sound at any moment. When the harsh sound broke the relative quiet of the morning, each and every one of them stiffened in anticipation of the fight. Harpoons attached to battlements by long chains, arced off the gate and into the water.

Katara and Appa along with the submarines had to do some subtle maneuvering to avoid the sharp projectiles. Their purpose was to snag anything incoming and reel it up onto the battlements. So far the Fire Nation and its harpoons were having no luck. When one submarine was finally hooked and dragged up through the water, Katara sprang into action, cutting the chain with her expert bending and setting the vehicle free.

Meanwhile, Hakoda, spotting grates in the stone walls, ordered the torpedoes shot, and the grates were promptly destroyed, giving the submarines their opening. As they made their way through, resurfaced and headed up onto land, more and more projectiles were heaved at them, anything from more spears, to fireballs. But they made it to land unscathed.

Mai and Zuko, following the path made by their allies, rode the eel hound to shore. They switched spots on the huge saddle, Mai taking the reins so that Zuko could deflect the incoming fireballs and burn up spears before they could do any damage.

"Are there usually this many guards and soldiers at the gate to the city?" Mai asked. Something didn't seem right. The Fire Nation seemed too prepared for an attack.

"No," the prince replied brusquely. "I think they _knew_, Mai. I think they knew about the attack."

Immediately, Mai wondered if Katara or the rest even, would lay blame at their feet. It would be natural to think that she and Zuko betrayed them, an instinctive thing, and she wouldn't fault them for it. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mai tossed one of her blades at a guard, slicing the tendon at the back of his knee and sending him hurtling face down into the stone.

"Blame?" Zuko answered as he sent one of his own fireballs through the air.

"Yeah," Mai shouted in response.

The prince turned to face her. He nodded, the look on his face serious. "Not worried, though." Grunting, he reached for his sword, separated it into its two parts, then stretched outward, barely hanging onto the saddle, and swiped at two soldiers. They ducked comically and caught a glimpse of their attacker's face.

"I think they recognized you," Mai declared.

"Good!" Zuko narrowed his eyes and picked out his next victim.

* * *

><p>The submarine bases retracted and the tanks crawled out into the light of day. Even the Fire Nation soldiers had to admit that the scene was impressive, quite a display of power, for savages at least. Fighting began in earnest, with the Water Tribe warriors letting out a battle cry, and soon there were fireballs flying through the sky, hitting some targets and missing others. Tanks crawled up over battlements, crushing the stone, and sending guards running for their lives.<p>

Sokka took charge of a group of Water Tribe warriors. They fought their way forward, along the wide path, a road really, that led toward the caldera. Appa landed and Katara dismounted, using her water whips to knock down the enemy and protect her allies. Barrels filled with water had been placed strategically for her use. The bison was a force to be reckoned with himself, stomping on the Fire Nation's _own _tanks and sending red garbed soldiers scattering.

It was a tremendous group effort and everyone played his part. The invasion force was making headway, gaining ground, getting a little bit closer to the prized city as the minutes ticked by. But Fire Nation reinforcements came along too; some of them on komodo rhinos, the soldiers who rode them equipped with miniature catapults that flung deadly fire at the invasion force.

Using his prized sword and doing his best to recall Piandao's techniques, Sokka sliced and chopped his way through the enemy, keeping one wary eye on his father who fought with a spear and defended with a shield.

There were injuries now, and Katara's healing instinct warred with her battling one. She scanned her fallen friends, trying to gauge by eye, how bad each of them was. No one was going to die, at least not yet, so she continued to push her way toward the gateway and the road that would take them victorious into the city itself.

Even more reinforcements came, everyone wondering how they all managed to get to the scene so quickly, and surrounded the invasion force. Hakoda eyed the battlements high on top of the cliff and then as the eel hound came close, caught Zuko's eye. Mai reined the animal in. It was obvious that Hakoda had some sort of plan.

"Those battlements up there, we need to take them, gain the higher ground. Will you help?" The chief glanced between Zuko and Mai.

"Yeah," the prince replied. "We can get up there easily."

Sokka joined them next, turning just in time to cut a spear in half with his sword. "What's going on?"

"We're going to take those battlements." Hakoda looked up and pointed to the parapets, one on each end of the cliff. Projectiles poured from them at a steady pace. "They've got some sort of projectile throwing machine up there too and they're killing us."

"We'll use Appa too," Sokka said earnestly. He called for the bison, and hopped aboard with his father. Both nodded at Katara, then up at the cliff.

She nodded back, shouting "Be careful," over the din.

* * *

><p>There was far more to worry about than the airships. As Aang glided over the city seeing nothing but empty street after empty street and shuttered house after shuttered house, he realized that something was very, very wrong.<p>

"Is it possible?" he asked himself quietly, landing on one of the streets and peering into one building and then another. "Could they have known about this?"

He scratched his bald head and thought hard. Zuko and Mai came to mind first. Maybe Zuko was so desperate to get back to the Fire Nation that he told his father about the invasion plan. He'd known about it for awhile now. He would have had to fool his uncle and Jet and lots of other people, though, and Zuko just wasn't the plotting, planning, lying cleanly to your face kind of guy. Mai? The love she shared with Zuko was obvious to anyone. She would not go behind his back and notify the Fire Lord. Besides she and Azula had major differences now. They were enemies. Not many people had known about the Invasion plans; King Kuei did. Could he have let it slip somehow, before Ba Sing Se had been taken over by Azula and the Fire Nation? Azula…now that name got Aang thinking.

"Guess it doesn't really matter how anyway," the boy mused. "Maybe everyone's at some festival or something. Or maybe the town was evacuated because of the volcano." He was reaching and he knew it. The volcano seemed as calm as ever and where would this festival be? There was nothing but silence, the occasional explosion from down near the shore the only sound disrupting the eerie stillness. "Ozai; I wonder if you're in the palace or did you run away like a coward?"

Aang had to make certain and should the Fire Lord be guarding his domain, the Avatar needed to fight him. Sighing heavily, (things were not going as planned now, but when did they ever, really?) Aang took flight again.

* * *

><p>Zuko dug his knees into the eel hound's body, urging it forward and up the side of the cliff toward the parapets. He was pretty certain from his limited remembrance of the education he received about the capitol's defense system, that four soldiers manned each of the parapets. And they would most likely all be firebenders. The constant barrage of flaming projectiles was a good hint. As the Avatar's bison flew by, Zuko caught Sokka's eye. He held up four fingers and then pointed to the battlements. The young warrior nodded appreciatively and steered Appa toward the left battlement. Zuko and Mai on the eel hound moved toward the right one.<p>

Sliding off the huge lizard, Zuko gave it a quick pat before glancing at Mai. They were both as ready as they would ever be. The soldiers inside the parapet saw them coming and began shooting projectiles at them, one after another. The pair dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way, practically crawling to the little doorway. Zuko's sword was at the ready and Mai had a blade in each hand. One of the soldiers came out to greet them, an angry look on her face. She tossed a fireball their way, almost singing Mai's hair. Zuko managed to lunge and deflect it with his dao. Furious that Mai had almost been hurt, the prince stood up, narrowed his eyes and attacked. The woman was dispatched easily enough and lay unconscious on the ground within seconds.

Mai peeked in the door and got a look at the small projectile machine that flung the spears down below with such ferocity. "We need to destroy that," she said and motioned with her hand.

The other soldiers hid on the opposite side of the machinery, biding their time, trying to analyze their enemy. But Zuko didn't care. With Mai letting her blades fly, distracting the men, Zuko was able to break the chains and links that made the machine work.

"Wanna knock _them _out too, Zuko," Mai suggested rather forcefully. "I can't afford to lose any more blades." She thought then that chi blocking might just be a skill she learned later on. Ty Lee could teach her, after all, and skills never went amiss.

With a quick, nonlethal blow to each of their heads, Zuko put them out and Mai retrieved her blades. Meanwhile, they could hear an explosion coming from the other battlement.

"I guess Hakoda decided to blow up the place too," Zuko mused.

They heard Sokka's terrified shout next and ran outside to find the young warrior kneeling beside his father, distress and worry in his blue eyes. "Dad, Dad, stay with me."

Zuko knew a little bit about first aid from his time sailing the world in search of the Avatar. There was no physician on board and when someone got sick or injured, everyone pooled their knowledge together and did the best that they could. He rushed to Hakoda and Sokka, Mai right behind him, and examined the wound in the chief's side. "He'll be okay, Sokka. I'm pretty sure."

"What do _you_ know?" the younger boy snarled. "You're not a healer."

"No, but I've seen lots of wounds, and I know a fatal one; your father shouldn't fight anymore, though. You'll have to find him a place to rest."

"I'm fine," Hakoda insisted bravely. He tried to sit up then but the pain was too great. "Damn it! Everyone's depending on me to lead this invasion. Who's going to do it now?"

"Dad!" Sokka exclaimed again. "Take it easy. We need to get you down to Katara so she can do that magic healing thing she does." Mai covered her mouth with a hand, hiding the smirk that sat there. Sokka could be as awkward and inept at speaking as Zuko. Those two were more alike than they knew. "And I can take over. I'll lead the invasion."

"Sokka…" The chief sounded hesitant for just a moment. Then he saw the determination, courage and intelligence in his son's eyes and relented. "All right then," he sighed, both worry and pride evident now on his face. "Do it, Sokka. I'm proud of you."

"I'll help you get him on Appa," Zuko volunteered.

Hakoda leaned on Sokka and Zuko while Mai walked to Appa, giving the stressed looking bison a rub on the nose. "It's okay," she crooned self consciously. The bison puffed warm air from his nostrils, and looked at Mai with knowing brown eyes. She wished momentarily that armor didn't cover his soft coat. She longed to let her fingers drift across the fur, rubbing and stroking. It soothed her as much as it soothed Appa.

Once aboard the bison, Sokka cried "yip, yip," and left Mai and Zuko behind.

"So," Mai shrugged. "What do we do now?"

Zuko looked over his shoulder, toward the tower that guarded the capitol city. He longed to take Mai and head up that way. But leaving the invasion force suddenly and without letting anyone know would look bad. Now was not the time for him to worry about his need to confront his father. That would have to wait. Though he wasn't aware of it then, his chance would come soon.

"Guess we go back down and fight, for now."

They climbed back aboard the eel hound and headed toward the battle.

* * *

><p>Sokka took over with a vengeance, organizing all the troops and tanks, making a powerful formation that sat the Fire Nation defenders back on their behinds. They began to retreat, unable to stop the sheer force of the attack or the large number of both fighters and machines behind that force. They genuinely believed in those few glorious minutes that they would defeat the Fire Nation and take over the capitol. But the tide of battle can switch quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Aang didn't expect to find anyone in the palace. But, he held onto a tiny bit of hope nevertheless. When he entered the majestic building, all reds and golds and blacks, <em>and<em> the Fire Lord's throne room, without any resistance, and without seeing a single soul, the Avatar knew with cold certainty that the Fire Nation had been forewarned of the invasion. Frustrated, he shouted out Ozai's name, skidding on the remarkably shiny stone floor and coming to a halt just before the throne.

No one replied; only Aang's echo came back, taunting him. Devastated, he left the palace and flew back to the scene of the battle.

* * *

><p>By the time Aang made it back to the battle, the invasion force had gained control of the plaza and guard tower. He was proud and pleased to see Water Tribesmen and Earth Kingdom people walking about like they owned the place. But what was the point now? The Fire Lord was nowhere to be found. He didn't look forward to breaking the news to his friends.<p>

"Hey," Katara exclaimed with a grin as she pointed to the sky. "Is that Aang? I didn't expect him back so soon."

Hakoda, who was feeling a bit better and able to walk around now, along with Sokka, Mai and Zuko, looked up too.

"Yep, that's him all right," Sokka smiled nervously. He had a feeling that something wasn't right.

As soon as the Avatar landed and closed his glider with a click, they were upon him. Zuko and Mai stood back a bit, wondering warily what had happened with Ozai and Azula, if anything. Mai put her hand on the small of Zuko's back and rubbed for a moment. He was grateful for the contact and gave her a sly, sideways look that promised much _more_ contact as soon as it was feasible.

"_Please _tell me that you miraculously defeated an overhyped Fire Lord in only a few moves. Is that what happened?" Sokka raised his eyebrows and nodded hopefully at his young friend.

Aang glanced down at the ground for a moment. His face was shadowed and his eyes dark. "He wasn't home. No one was home, guys. The entire city is empty. They knew about the invasion. And now I can't fight the Fire Lord." Aang's voice rose in pitch and he sought Katara's eyes. She put her arm around the suddenly frail looking boy and gave him a squeeze. "And, and they have airships…..parked inside the caldera. I don't know if they're finished or working, but Ozai has them."

The news was almost too much for Katara. "They knew," she repeated and immediately looked to Mai and Zuko. "I wonder how. And airships; How did they get their hands on the mechanist's invention?"

Mai narrowed her eyes at the waterbender. "You're looking in the wrong place," she snapped. "We didn't betray you. We didn't trick you and we didn't tell anyone about the invasion."

"It wasn't them, Katara." Sokka shook his head and glanced between the Fire Nation couple and his sister. "Don't even go there. We've got bigger things to worry about." He too wondered about this fleet of airships. They might very well change things a lot.

"How do you know that?" she sneered.

"It wasn't them," Toph spoke up. "Mai's telling the truth…again."

"Then how?" Katara mused. "How did they know? And where is Fire Lord Ozai?"

"I'm thinking my sister found out somehow and my father will be below ground in the bunkers, safe and sound until the eclipse is over. I can show you the way from inside the palace, anyone who wants to come. I need to see him myself." Giving each of his allies a pointed look, he took Mai's hand, letting her know that he wanted her along, at least below ground. He would no doubt worry about her and the dangers she might face, but also knew that she could take care of herself. His_ father_, Zuko needed to confront _alone_, no distractions. "Are you okay with that, Mai?"

"Azula will be down there too, probably wandering the hallways, protecting her precious father or trying to distract anyone who tries to go after him. It won't be easy to get Ozai. And Ayaka," Mai quivered involuntarily, "She'll be protecting _Azula_. I'll need help."

"I'll go with you, Blade." Toph chuckled and gave Mai a punch. "I'd love to make princess eat a rock sandwich."

"Ow," Mai said blandly and rubbed her arm. "And my name is Mai."

"Not to _me_, it isn't, at least not when I feel like calling you Blade." The tiny earthbender grinned mischievously and lifted her arm for another punch, but Mai dodged that one.

Shrugging, Mai accepted Toph's help and unbeknownst to her, the nickname. "All right; thank you."

"I _need _to go, obviously," Aang stated. "How long is it until the eclipse, Sokka?"

The warrior pulled a small instrument from his pocket, crouched down and popped it open. "The mechanist gave me this timing apparatus." He bent his head over the device, reading it carefully, not wanting to make a fateful error. "It looks like we have around ten minutes until the full eclipse." He stared up at the sky then. The sun and the moon looked as though they were on a collision course, with the overlap of the two just beginning. "We have ten minutes to find Ozai and then eight minutes to take him down. I'm going too." He jumped to his feet and called for Appa. "We'll fly into the city. Then Zuko can guide us to the bunkers."

"Wait, Sokka! They knew we were coming. Maybe there's a trap waiting for you below ground. Do you want to risk that? What about using the time to get everyone out of here, before someone gets killed or captured?" Katara was almost pleading with her brother. "What do you think, Dad? And the airships? What should we do about them?"

"I'm sorry, Katara. We've been planning this invasion for weeks. Everyone knows the risks. If there's even a small chance we could still accomplish what we set out to, we need to take it. Let them go. We'll do our best here, airships or no airships."

The waterbender's face fell. "Fine," she agreed with great reluctance. "Be careful everyone. Please, be careful."

"No worries, sis; all of us can handle Ozai and Azula, especially when they can't bend. Let's go!" Sokka bounced impatiently on his toes and quickly touched his sword and his boomerang. They both reassured him, gave him something solid to hold on to.

"They'll be fine, Katara. And you and I have things to do here, wounded to tend to. And I want to see our people make it up that hill." Hakoda wrapped an arm about his daughter's shoulders and placed a kiss on her head.

The girl snuggled against her father's side, reveling in the warmth and comfort that she had so missed.

Sokka and Toph traveled on Appa, Aang flying close by on his glider, while Mai and Zuko rode their eel hound.

"Okay?" Mai asked her lover.

"Yeah, I just want to say a few words, some very important words to my father. But I'll feel even better after that." He smiled contentedly when he felt Mai's grip tighten around his waist. Truthfully, he was more worried about Azula and the Bringer and what they might do to Mai. A kernel of fear appeared in his stomach and grew steadily larger as they got closer to the palace.

* * *

><p>Once inside the empty palace, Zuko quickly led everyone to a hidden stairwell that led below to the bunkers. The heat increased dramatically below ground and sweat trickled down all of their faces.<p>

"I knew it was hot in the Fire Nation, but this is ridiculous," Sokka whined, dabbing at his forehead. "Where's your father's bunker?"

"That way," the prince pointed. "It's the bunker at the end of the hall." He gave Mai one final glance and then took off at full speed, sword bouncing off his back, down the main hall, then down side halls, taking the circuitous route so that he wouldn't meet anyone.

"Isn't he wasting our time with Ozai?" Sokka asked. "I mean we only have eight minutes and the eclipse will be full in," he pulled out the special instrument again, "eighty seconds."

"Let him be," Mai cautioned, giving the warrior a stern look. "We can follow along behind."

"Follow?" An all too familiar voice said inquisitively from down the opposite hallway. "Who are you going to follow, _Mai_?"

The black haired girl literally felt a chill move down her spine. The voice belonged to Princess Azula and where the princess was, the Bringer was not far behind. Mai waved at Aang, urging him to follow Zuko and get his chance at Ozai. "How's your cheek, Azula? Did that cut I gave you scar?" Her voice was casual, bored and she leaned against the wall, but Mai had two blades ready to throw.

Snarling, the princess rounded the corner, her eye just catching a glimpse of Air Nomad orange. "So, the little brat is alive after all. I suspected. Does he actually think that he has a chance against the Fire Lord?" She cackled then and Mai watched as Ayaka appeared, those cold, dead brown eyes lighting on her.

"He's the _Avatar_," Sokka clarified as if that explained everything. "He's the master of all, well three right now, elements, and well, he's the Avatar. Of course he has a chance."

The princess paused for a moment as she felt her inner fire begin to fade. It was a terrifying sensation, one she never wanted to experience again. But, she was skilled in other forms of fighting too and looked forward to sparring with the peasants, and Mai. "And who are you, idiot boy?" She sped toward Sokka, and before anyone knew it, had the warrior pinned against the wall, a knife at his throat.

"Sokka," Toph shouted.

"Thanks for answering my question, grubby little earthbender; where have I heard that name before? Do you recall, Ayaka?" She pressed the blade a little more firmly against Sokka's tan skin and licked her lips when she saw a few bubbles of red well up. "And don't think about sending some rock flying at me. I'll cut his throat before it touches me. Ayaka! I asked you a question."

Toph felt the Bringer's heart rate pick up. She was either nervous or angry or scared. The little earthbender was secretly betting on angry. Mai's heart was beating faster than normal as well. Anyone could feel both the anger and the fear rolling off the slender girl. Sokka, his heart was steady and rhythmical. He had to remain calm with that knife poking at him.

"We heard the name 'Sokka' at the prison when you interrogated those Kyoshi Warriors." The answer was methodical. Ayaka's eyes stayed trained on Mai.

"Of course! The one with the reddish hair, Suki, I think her name is? She kept mentioning 'Sokka' and how he would rescue her. Eventually she stopped, though. I suppose she gave up on you. What a disappointment to her you must be." Azula clearly enjoyed taunting the young man.

Sokka clenched his fists, the knuckles turning white. He wanted to throttle the princess, choke every last bit of life out of her. She had captured Suki, hurt her maybe, humiliated her for certain. And one day, she would pay. And soon, he would find Suki and free her, if it was the final thing he ever did. But now was not the time for such thoughts. Sokka knew it and pushed the red hot rage aside.

"Why don't you let him go, Azula? Wouldn't you rather fight me?" Mai inched a bit closer to the princess and watched wide eyed as Ayaka began to spin her naginata. "Ah, I see the scar now. Compared to Zuko, I'd say you're quite lucky, in _that_ anyway."

"Bitch!" the princess spat, let go of Sokka and stalked toward her former 'friend'.

* * *

><p>Zuko yanked open the heavy metal door to his father's bunker. Soldiers assumed an offensive stance immediately and began to charge at the intruder wearing Earth Kingdom clothing. Drawing his swords, Zuko made a declaration.<p>

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I demand a word with my father!"

Stunned now, the men halted their movements, uncertain how to proceed. Ozai, wearing a cruel smirk, waved them aside. "Wait outside; no, just leave," he ordered. "Prince Zuko isn't capable of hurting me."

Waiting until the chamber was empty of everyone but them, Zuko took the time to examine his father, a man he had not seen for three long years. He looked the same, perhaps a bit more pompous and slightly overconfident, but the same. "I have a few things to say to you." The prince's voice was sure and strong. He sheathed his swords, assuming a less threatening stance.

"Oh, I can't wait," the Fire Lord laughed, the words heavy with derision. "I'm sure you've learned a lot from my tea sipping, weakling of a brother. Please speak."

Zuko smiled proudly. "I _have _learned a lot from Iroh, more in one day than I _ever_ learned from you. And he's more a father to me than you _ever_ were or are _ever_ capable of being."

"Yes, well," Ozai answered dismissively, "you two deserve each other."

"What's more," Zuko continued, ignoring his father, "I know now how wrong this war is and how wrong the Fire Nation is. I will do everything in my power to stop it and to stop you."

Ozai laughed. "Pathetic! You are a weak cast off who should have been killed in the cradle. It was your mother who coddled you and tried to convince me of your worth. Do you think you frighten me, Zuko, you and your little threats?"

Both felt the waning of their firebending; the eclipse was only seconds away. Ozai planned to use those final seconds well.

Zuko blinked back tears at the mention of his mother. "How dare you mention her? You're not fit to say her name."

Sparks formed at Ozai's fingertips but the prince was far too distracted now to notice.

"Wouldn't you like to know more about your mother?" He grinned catlike and waited for the response.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked roughly. "What is there to know?"

The sparks had become blue lightning and with all his strength and with all his remaining power, Ozai directed it at his son, aiming straight for his heart. Zuko reacted instinctively; all those hours of practicing to redirect lightning finally had a purpose. He assumed the stance perfectly, redirected the charge and sent it back at his father. It narrowly missed the man, hitting the banner behind him instead. Zuko wasn't sure whether his miss was intentional or not. He shook with rage, though, and with sorrow.

"Get out!" Ozai shrieked. His hair was in disarray and the teapot was on its side, cracked in two and sitting forlornly on the dais. Warm brown liquid oozed onto the podium.

Zuko left, almost bumping into Aang on the way out. "Now's the time," Zuko encouraged him. "My bending is gone. And he's distracted. It's your fight, Aang."

The twelve year old gulped and stepped into the chamber.

* * *

><p>Mai wondered for a moment why she had decided to accompany Zuko underground. The expression on Azula's face was enough to frighten anyone and <em>she<em> had put it there. Mai realized that supporting Zuko was part of her reasoning, but only part. The rest had something to do with a mixture of curiosity…what affect had hers and Ty Lee's combined 'betrayals' had on the princess, just how angry was she at Mai ….determination…to prove to herself she could face Azula and Ayaka and not crumble….and anger…..she despised the princess and wanted to make her hurt like she had done to so many people in Ba Sing Se, like she had done to Zuko, like she had done to her and Ty Lee. Once her motivations were clear, she was ready for whatever might happen. And she had help with her. Toph and Sokka could deal with the Bringer while she and Azula had their moment.

"Why does everyone compare me to that useless hunk of flesh? I am NOTHING like Zuko. He is nothing like me. He only wishes that he could be." Spittle flew from Azula's mouth as she spoke and her eyes were almost crazed.

"No, Azula, Zuko does not wish to be anything like you. And he's a far, far better person than you will ever be. And he'll make a wonderful Fire Lord." Mai's tone was still bland but her smile was infuriatingly smug. "Oh, I thought you might like to know that Ty Lee is very happy now, living away from you. We're both happy."

"You traded glory for sleeping with my brother? And Ty Lee, what is she, a street performer in the Lower Ring of that filthy city full of nothing but rats?" She brandished her wicked looking knife and swiped at Mai. But her movements were suddenly jerky and inefficient. Mai easily dodged her. "Ayaka," the princess screeched. "Get over here, _now_."

But Ayaka was busy with Toph and Sokka, holding her own fairly well against the earthbender and the warrior.

"Doesn't say much, does she, Toph?" Sokka asked with a sly grin as he deflected the naginata with his sword.

"Nope, she's not what you would call a conversationalist," the sturdy girl agreed. She shifted the ground beneath Ayaka's feet, and the Bringer lost her balance slightly. Using that to her advantage, the earthbender tossed a barrage of projectiles at the older girl.

The Bringer was incredibly skilled with her naginata; she spun and swung the heavy weapon as if it weighed nothing, jabbing outward with the blade that sat atop. Her pride told her to defeat these two peasants. _She_ was Fire Nation and therefore superior. There should be no question of her victory. But then she saw Azula, her commander, struggling with Mai, asking for her help, clearly allowing emotions to get the better of her. An idea formed in her sluggish mind and she almost smiled.

Ayaka made certain that the princess was busy with Mai, her head turned the other way, and she let herself lose. It almost killed her, but she would not go to Azula's aid, not when she could feign her own struggle and then allow the boy and girl to capture her. They wouldn't kill her, of that Ayaka was certain. Neither of them had killer's eyes. Neither did Mai, but that wasn't the Bringer's worry.

Suddenly the fight got much easier and Toph had the Bringer encased within volcanic rock, unable to move a few seconds later.

"Is it just me, or did chatty over there just give up?" Sokka leaned in and whispered in Toph's ear.

"Uh, yeah, no kidding; what's up with that? Anyway, doesn't matter. We need to help Blade. Firebending will be back on shortly and we should get out of here." Toph turned her attention to Azula. She enjoyed heaving rock and metal at the princess far more than she should have.

"Thanks," Mai stated dryly as she watched a crazed Azula wipe a smear of blood from her forehead. One of Toph's projectiles had hit the mark.

"What's the matter, Mai? Can't fight me yourself? Are you that weak?" Her amber eyes, wide and glassy looking, stared at the knife throwing expert.

"Seems to me, you asked for help yourself a few minutes ago," Mai retorted. "And Zuko and I have both learned that there's no shame in accepting help when you need it. That doesn't make you weak."

The princess sneered. "My, aren't we talkative, Mai. I recall a time when getting two words out of you was a chore."

"I've changed; you should try it." Mai smiled a secret sort of smile and thought of Zuko. She hoped desperately that everything was well with him.

"She's distracting you, Mai, trying to get you to stay until the eclipse is over. We need to get out of here, find Aang and Zuko."

Seeing the sense in Sokka's plea, Mai backed off and together the three ran off toward Ozai's bunker.

"What use were you?" the princess shouted at Ayaka. "Maybe it's time I looked for anther bodyguard."

'Please,' Ayaka thought to herself. 'Please, before I cut your pretty, pale throat.'

* * *

><p>Outside, while the eclipse was on, the invasion force made its way up the hill and into the capitol city. Victory was so close, so very close and all of them could practically taste it on their tongues. Everyone wore special eclipse glasses made by the mechanist, and everyone handily pushed aside Fire Nation soldier after Fire Nation soldier, many of them surrendering in their weakened states.<p>

"I wonder how Aang's doing?" Katara asked her father. "I hope that he's all right."

"The eclipse is almost over," the chief replied, taking off his glasses. "We'll know soon enough."

Waiting was harder than fighting. They walked toward the palace, this odd group of people, different skills and different backgrounds, all with a common purpose, and hoped that they could maintain their advantage. A chained up Fire Lord and Fire Nation princess would certainly take care of that.

* * *

><p>"I am the Avatar and I've come to fight you." Aangs words sounded ridiculous echoing off the walls of the bunker. He flushed and wished that he could take them back.<p>

"You just lost your advantage, fool!" Ozai sneered. "I was down. You could have taken me."

"I prefer to fight fairly," the Avatar reasoned. He spun his staff and narrowed his eyes, determination flooding through his veins now.

Ozai stood up, throwing his shoulders back and his chin out. "No one gets anywhere by being fair, child." He chuckled then. "So you're this pesky avatar I've been hearing about. My daughter couldn't even manage to kill you. Shameful! My children are becoming greater disappointments as the days pass."

"Are you ready?" Aang asked, ignoring Ozai's words.

"Certainly," Ozai replied, all reasonable like.

Aang replied just as reasonably. "Good."

He created a gust of wind that sent the Fire Lord flying. Without his bending, Ozai could do nothing but flow with it, landing as gently as he could. "That the best you've got, boy?" The eclipse was half over at least. He could feel the cold embers of his fire beginning to reignite.

The Avatar stomped his feet and made the floor curve and twist beneath the Fire Lord, sending the man flying again. Ozai grunted in pain as his head made contact with floor. 'Little bastard,' he thought.

Aang was unsure how to approach this fight. He hadn't really given it any thought. Just facing the man, looking into those cruel gold eyes, had been all he considered. And here he was, looking at Ozai on the ground, weakened, and he couldn't move forward.

"Aren't you coming?" Ozai jeered. "I'm down...again."

Aang lifted one foot after the other, feeling as though he was pulling them up and out of thick glue, and made his way to the dais. Ozai used the podium for support and got to his feet. The fire was flowing even stronger now. He could almost make a flame. Hesitating again for a moment, Aang finally bended the spilled tea, chilled it expertly like Katara did, and froze Ozai's feet and hands in place.

"Nice trick," the man cackled. "_Now _what are you going to do? Come on, finish me off? Are you too weak?"

His grey eyes were even wider than normal, and filled with so much conflicting emotion. It would be so easy to kill the man who crouched helpless before him. Other people would, maybe even some people he knew. But Aang couldn't, no matter how evil or how horrible the Fire Lord was. He couldn't kill him.

* * *

><p>Mai, Sokka and Toph met Zuko about halfway to Ozai's bunker. Both prince and knife thrower sighed in relief upon seeing the other. A few men lay on the floor, knocked out by Zuko.<p>

"I met up with a bit of opposition," he shrugged sheepishly, then pulled Mai in for a hug. He breathed in her scent and placed a quick kiss on her bare neck. "So glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Same," she answered succinctly. "Aang?"

"He's with the Fire Lord." Strange how he could hardly bear to call him 'father' anymore.

"The eclipse is almost over," Sokka reminded everyone, panic evident in his voice now. "We need to get Aang and leave."

Nodding, Zuko led the way again. The door to the bunker was still open, the guards long gone as Ozai had instructed them. The tiny form of the Avatar stood perfectly still, his back toward the door. A bright patch of red, the Fire Lord's robes could be seen on the floor near Aang's feet.

"Did you get him, Aang? Is he dead?" Sokka was ready to raise his fist in triumph. "We've got to chain him up..unless he's dead, in which case.." Toph gave him a smack and Sokka got a hold of his tongue. "The eclipse is just about over now," he added more calmly.

"It _is_ over," both Zuko and Ozai declared, their words overlapping.

"_Aang_," Sokka shouted, "It's time to go." He ran to the boy and grabbed hold of his elbow. "We'll get him next time. It's okay."

"Okay," the Avatar mimicked Sokka. He backed away, and that's when Ozai made a huge ball of flame in his palm, melting the ice that held his hands in place.

* * *

><p>AN: First, worked my ass off on this. I hope, hope, hope that it makes sense. I feel sort of bad for still not finishing the Invasion/Eclipse section, but not that bad. :P I promise that it will be over early in the next chapter and I'll move onto the WAT.

Thanks to all those who reviewed last time.


	38. Chapter 38

**Miscalculation**

**_Chapter 37: The Invasion, Part 4: Sorrow and__ Escape_**

Aang was small and quick and agile and it was _those_ attributes that saved his life. He dropped immediately to the floor and scuttled out of the fireball's way. Ozai was up on his feet and grinning at the group of young people, all of them watching as the fire collided with the far bunker wall.

"That's only the beginning," he chortled.

"I think we should go now," Mai suggested understatedly as Ozai shot a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. "It won't be as easy getting out as it was getting in."

Zuko deflected that one handily enough, but he knew that his father was holding back. "Mai's right," he added. "There will be guards everywhere. Our chance is over for now."

"So that's the big, scary Fire Lord?" Toph asked. "He doesn't seem so scary to me." The earthbender grew quiet for a second, concentrating hard, then sent a flood of rock tumbling toward the surprised man. Part of one bunker wall was destroyed, leaving a gaping hole from which the rock had come. "Come on," Toph urged everyone, "People coming, _lots_ of people."

They ran then, all of them moving as fast as they possibly could and following Zuko's lead. He took them along little used corridors, trying his best to avoid the stampeding mass of guards that were headed toward Ozai's bunker. He just hoped that they wouldn't run into Azula and Ayaka. Ordinary guards in large numbers were enough of a roadblock right now.

"The stairs are right up here," he motioned. "All the guards should still be down in the bunkers but look sharp anyway."

"Guess it doesn't matter if we have control of the plaza and the city now, does it?" Sokka puffed. "With Ozai and Azula undefeated, none of that matters. And they've all got their bending back now too."

Aang flinched visibly, the confirmation of his 'failure' difficult to bear. If only he could have done what needed to be done. If only he had done _something_. This whole plan, the invasion, was a failure because of him. He'd failed in Ba Sing Se too. He was probably the worst Avatar in history.

Noticing the boy's slumped shoulders, Sokka felt a sharp jab of guilt. "Sorry, Aang; you did the best you could. Don't worry about it."

"Talk later," Mai suggested. "Guards are coming."

Sure enough a coterie of guards was headed straight for them and there was nowhere to turn.

"Piece of cake," Toph cackled, a wide grin gracing her face and making her look slightly maniacal.

The five of them easily dispatched the guards, sending them flying this way and that as they dodged fire and earth and air along with several bladed weapons. The little battle was invigorating, though still not much of a challenge. Making their way through the maze of fallen bodies, the group found the stairs and climbed back up into the palace.

It was surreal, for Zuko especially, but for Mai as well, to be back inside the palace. It had been Zuko's home, of course, from the day of his birth. It should have been a comforting place, and it _had_ been when his mother was still there, but it quickly grew cold and then even colder, a place of humiliation and despair and loneliness. Iroh and Mai had been the only bright spots in his life there.

Running by the familiar tapestries, murals and statues, the thick velvety curtains blowing about in the breeze, Zuko felt a pang, _not_ of homesickness, but of loss. So much _could _have been that wasn't. But that didn't matter anymore. He had a future now, with Mai, and together, should things work out the way they were supposed to, they would make the palace a far happier place. That thought made him smile.

"Something I should know about?" Mai asked as they turned a corner and stood in the main foyer.

"Hmm?" Zuko replied.

"You smiled just now," she prodded and deliberately bumped against his hip.

Zuko's smile grew wider at the contact. "I was just thinking about our future together."

"So nothing important then," Mai joked.

Their footsteps clattered across the shiny floor as the group tore across the empty foyer and out into the brilliant sunshine. The area surrounding the palace proper was still unspoiled by the battle, its stonework and gardens pristine. But once the allies made it beyond the beautiful red building everything changed. The five of them picked their way meticulously through a mess of wrecked tanks, metal bent and crushed, chunks of the roadway that had been heaved upwards by earthbenders, smashed pottery and broken spears.

Injured from both sides hobbled their way to safety, Katara there to greet the invasion members who needed her help. Meanwhile, Fire Nation reinforcements, bending intact once again, poured out of barracks to join the fray. The soldiers looked surprised by the singed greenery and charred buildings, the wreckage and the sheer size of the battle. They ran amongst the debris, jumping over chunks of this and that, sending blasts of fire at the people who had the absolute audacity to even _tread_ on Fire Nation soil, let alone try to take over their beloved country.

Dragging an arm across her forehead, Katara wiped away the thin, irritating film of perspiration that had settled there permanently.

"I'm sorry," she said to one of the swamp benders, "Just give me another minute."

"Lookie there," he cried excitedly. "The Avatar is coming. I don't think he got the Fire Lord, Missy."

Jerking her head up quickly, Katara followed the bender's gaze. Sure enough, Aang along with her brother, Toph, Zuko and Mai ran toward the allies, the prince shooting his own fire, while Toph handily upended enemy soldiers. It was almost comical to see the men and women in red topple over, the expressions on their faces shocked and angry both. But the waterbender wasn't in a laughing mood. It was obvious that Aang had not defeated Fire Lord Ozai and that the invasion was a failure.

Tears of frustration welled in her huge cerulean eyes but she continued to heal the swampbender. "Damn," she cursed, unusual for her. "It didn't work. We didn't win."

"It'll be okay, little missy. Don't you fret. And at least they're all in one piece." He patted her awkwardly on the back and smiled a gap toothed smile.

"You're right," the waterbender agreed, sounding cheerier than she had earlier, and grateful for the man's positive outlook.

"And look how far we got; we gave them Fire Nation folk what for. We'll get 'em next time; I'm sure of it." Standing up, he gave her another pat and wandered off to join his kin.

Katara hoped he was right. The next time Aang faced the Fire Lord, however, there would be no eclipse to aid them. But he would know _firebending _at least, be a fully realized Avatar. That had to count for something. It_ should_ count for a lot.

* * *

><p>It was Bato who saw them before anyone else. He stood silently at first, pointing up at the beautifully blue sky, his mouth hanging agape. "Airships," he finally managed to sputter.<p>

Hakoda and Katara followed his gaze. They were massive things, casting terrible shadows on the ground. Each was powered by a group of firebenders and also had a contingent of soldiers whose sole duty was to blast fire at the enemy and drop bombs from the large hatch on the bottom of every ship.

"We need to get out of here," Zuko shouted urgently as he and Mai came to an abrupt stop in front of Katara and her father.

"Submarines!" Sokka exclaimed as he gesticulated toward the harbor. "If we can get to them, maybe we can escape, all of us."

"They're not going to bomb _us_," Mai observed as the ships passed overhead, dropping the occasional bomb as though the people below were simply an afterthought. "They're going to blow up the subs."

"And cut off our escape," Aang finished forlornly as he let his head drop. "It's all my fault; _everything_ is my fault."

"Now is not the time, son," Hakoda stated firmly.

"Come on, Aang, maybe we can stop them." The waterbender grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed. Her heart ached to see him this way, guilt ridden and sad. It wasn't right. There was too much pressure on him.

The Avatar thought for a second. "That's _right_; we have air power too." He smiled weakly and called for Appa, his demeanor already having changed.

He and Katara took to the sky on the huge bison, blocking fireballs and generally being the biggest pair of nuisances they could possibly be. The rest of the invasion force ran for the harbor and the target submarines, still hoping beyond hope that they could beat the airships and their bombs.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Mai got back on their eel hound, both of them giving the creature affectionate pats.<p>

"How about Shunsoku*?" Mai asked. "It fits him."

"Yeah, that works," the prince grinned. "It's perfect actually." He wanted to kiss Mai then, hold her in his arms and tell her everything about his brief confrontation with Ozai, how he had redirected lightning and spoken his mind. He wanted to know everything that she had experienced too. But that would have to wait until the group settled somewhere again. Zuko realized he had given little thought, no thought really, to what would happen after the invasion. If it had succeeded, his path would be set. But now that it had failed, the prince had only a vague notion of teaching the Avatar firebending. Where that would happen, how exactly he would teach and who would remain with them was all a mystery.

Sensing his sudden bout of introspection, Mai pressed her lips to his shoulder, letting her warm breath caress him. She wished that she could touch skin, but this would have to do for now. "Everything will work out." Hardly an inspiring statement, more like a platitude, but the sincerity behind her words was evident to Zuko.

"I can face anything, as long as you're with me." The prince's words were just as common, but Mai almost teared up at the emotion behind them. He meant them with all the force of his heart and that was good enough for her.

* * *

><p>The Avatar and the Waterbender tried valiantly to stop the airships, but the flying machines were simply too powerful and there were far too many of them. The pair couldn't keep up. Disappointed, they dropped back down to earth.<p>

"There's no way we can stop them," Katara shrugged. "What do we do now? How is everyone going to get away?" The question was directed at anyone and everyone. It was Hakoda who answered, his words almost drowned out by the sound of bombs dropping on the submarines.

"We have no choice really; you kids need to escape on Appa and Zuko and Mai need to leave on the eel hound." He hated the thought of being without his children again, but they were the world's true hope, all of them together.

"But Dad, if you stay behind….." Katara chewed on her lower lip and fought back tears again.

"We still have the Avatar; why can't we fight?" Sokka demanded. "You'll go to prison, Dad, or worse." He looked imploringly at his father.

"Sokka, Katara, part of fighting is knowing when to surrender for the greater good. You and Aang and Toph, Mai and Zuko and the other kids will be the ones who end this war. I'm sure of it. We were close today, very close and that will simply have to be enough. Now get going. We'll be all right."

"I've done time in a Fire Nation prison," Haru's father spoke up. "Don't you worry, young lady. We old timers are tough."

Mai and Zuko exchanged a look, the Boiling Rock Prison coming to mind for both of them. Neither said a word though. Sometimes silence was a far better choice.

Parents and children said their goodbyes at the beach, Katara hugging her father like she might never see him again. The mechanist embraced his son, Teo, before carefully placing the crippled boy on Appa's saddle. Sokka hugged Hakoda next while Haru, his moustache partially singed by a close call with a fireball, gripped his father tight.

"You might want to shave that off, son," the man said, gesturing to the bits of brown on his upper lip. "It's a bit worse for wear."

"Oh, yeah, as soon as we're settled somewhere I will. Goodbye, Dad." Haru gave his father a final glance before climbing aboard Appa and settling beside Teo.

"We can take another person," Zuko offered as he glanced at the crowded saddle. "Does anyone want to ride with us?"

"I do," Toph volunteered with no hesitation at all. "I prefer any kind of travel over air travel." Appa snorted in protest and The Duke looked slightly peeved. "Don't take it personally, buddy," she added, making her way up the eel hounds leg and onto the saddle. Both Appa and The Duke figured she was speaking to them.

Aang bended himself onto the bison and looked around at all the brave fighters gathered on the beach, their fate now in Fire Nation hands. He began to weep and angrily wiped at the tears with his arm. "I'm so sorry," the Avatar began. His voice cracked and the boy found it difficult to meet anyone's eyes. "All of you were so strong today and I was weak." Katara placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently. "I will do better next time. Your sacrifice will be repaid."

Momo, who had been absent for the battle, preferring to wait down by the submarines (really, Alabaster completely forgot about the little guy *hangs her head in shame*) jumped up onto Aang's shoulder.

"Hey little buddy," the Avatar greeted the lemur, stroking his long tail affectionately. "I missed you." Chattering happily (to be included in the story), Momo rubbed his soft head against Aang's bald one.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sokka, ever practical, asked Aang.

"I think we'll be safe in the Western Air Temple for awhile." Aang stared into Zuko's eyes. "Do you know where that is?"

"Um, yeah," the prince replied, his unscarred cheek turning a bright pink. "That was the first place I looked for you after I was banished."

"Oh," Aang replied and shrugged. What else was there to say?

"Let's get this show on the road," Toph urged. She bounced about behind Mai trying to get comfortable.

After taking one final look at the scene, committing everything to his memory, Aang cried "Yip yip," and Appa ascended.

Close behind, in the water, was Shunsoku.

And a bit _further_ behind, in one of the mammoth airships, was Princess Azula, dressed in full armor and looking remarkably pulled together for someone descending into madness. But it was taking every bit of her will to maintain control.

"Shall we follow them, Princess?" asked the captain.

"No, we can't keep up anyway. But it doesn't matter. I'll meet them again." She almost _sounded _like the old princess too, her voice sure and confident, haughty even. But she trembled inside and wondered how exactly she would handle another meeting, the doubts spinning through her head fast and furious.

Ayaka spun her naginata over and over again. She found the motion distracted her from the desire to kill.

* * *

><p>Neither party witnessed a strange looking man, huge and hulking, dead eyed like the Bringers were, with a tattoo of a third eye in the centre of his forehead. His head was shaved bare, but he had a trim beard and wore a short, sleeveless tunic over pants. Besides the strange tattoo, his prosthetic arm and leg, both on his right side, were his most distinguishing features.<p>

They were of extraordinary quality, though, and did not impede his movement at all.** He could walk and run, punch and kick with ease. And he needed those abilities in his occupation of assassin. Hired by Azula to kill the Avatar, and if need be the Avatar's friends, he did not quit until an assignment had been completed. _Someone _would die; whether it was_ he_ or _they_ remained to be seen, but the man would see the mission through.

No one seemed quite certain of the man's history or the origin of his strange powers, and no one dared to ask him. Besides, words were not his strong suit. He had given up on them a long time ago, preferring his fists and his fire, fire that came from his third eye, fire he controlled with his thoughts.

The man had been keeping tabs on the Avatar, doing his best to follow the boy's trail. He'd had a setback a bit earlier when the earthbender the boy traveled with somehow hit his third eye with a stone and blocked his chi. The powerful ray of fire he'd been about to release, back fired on him and sent him reeling. He suffered a concussion along with severe cuts and bruises. He was tough, but even the assassin needed time to recover.

Of course, he sent word to Princess Azula of his failure but never heard back. So he continued on his mission and picked up the Avatar's trail once more, this time in Capitol City and in the midst of an invasion attempt. The brat survived that battle so it was up to him once again, to do away with him.

Persuading a local fisherman to give up his boat was simple enough and now he trailed a bit behind the huge bison that seemed to effortlessly drift through the sky and some new players, people dressed in Earth Kingdom green who rode an eel hound, an animal native to the Earth Kingdom. He supposed a few more opponents were all right. The assassin enjoyed a challenge. There was nothing else in his life, after all.

* * *

><p>Built inside a huge stone crevasse, the Western Air Temple was a fascinating place with its upside down structures and monolithic Avatar statues, hidden tunnels and chambers galore. Winding staircases took you from level to level. Stone benches and fountains peppered the expansive temple, one that spread along an entire side of the valley in question. Massive sectioned doors closed off the sleeping areas when needed.<p>

In other words, the Western Air Temple was gorgeous, a place filled with spots to hide and go unnoticed. Both Mai and Zuko were thrilled with the arrangements. Privacy was theirs for the taking and they craved it. The whole group thing could be a little much at times, though they both liked everyone well enough.

Afternoon was bleeding into evening when they arrived and setting up camp was the first order of business. Aang moped, sitting off by himself in a corner, showing little interest in anything, Appa and Momo both keeping him company. Katara, meanwhile, unpacked their meager cooking supplies and Zuko made a cheery fire. Teo, The Duke and Haru ran about enthusiastically, all of them eager to explore.

"There are real bedrooms," Sokka exclaimed as he came out from inside the living quarters. "And they have _beds_." Mai rolled her eyes at the warrior while he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I'm trying out one of those suckers tonight."

"Don't you think it's better if we all sleep together around the fire, like we always have?" his sister asked. "That way if we're attacked….." Katara stared about their new home and rubbed at her eyes. She was exhausted and desired nothing more than to sleep. Cooking was the last thing she wanted to do, but everyone still needed to eat and the job always seemed to fall to her. The waterbender didn't mind really. She enjoyed looking after others; nurturing whether through food or lending an ear or encouraging someone with words, was an essential part of her nature.

"No one is going to attack us here," the warrior interrupted her. "For La's sake, look at this place, Katara. We're safe. We're fine. Just pick a room and enjoy it."

"_We'll _take one of them," Mai spoke up. She put her hand discreetly on Zuko's behind and pinched. The prince blushed and stared down at the ground, willing the heat in his face to vanish. Katara gave them both a slightly disapproving sort of look.

"I'll bet you will," Toph replied, a hint of suggestion in her voice.

"What do_ you_ know about it?" Sokka demanded. "You're twelve years old."

"Yeah, well what do _you _know?" the earthbender shot back.

In the midst of the commotion, Mai and Zuko took their few belongings and entered the living area, choosing a bedroom at the end of the long hallway.

"This room should be good," the black haired girl remarked.

The room was dusty and the bed was uncomfortable, but it was_ theirs_ as much as anything was these days and the pair intended to make the most of it.

"Come here," Zuko demanded playfully, patting the bed.

"Hmm," Mai teased, one hand on her hip, the other letting loose her hair. "Well, all right then."

Zuko laughed, a deep, throaty, seductive sound and suddenly Mai had no more interest in teasing. She wanted to get down to business and do it fast.

* * *

><p>From deep within the shadows, the assassin watched. Crouched uncomfortably on a ledge that gave him the perfect view, he observed the encampment and all its members, biding his time. The assassin was patient. He could wait all night.<p>

*has a few meanings in Japanese, all of them related…..fast runner and fleet steed are two of them…I spent far too long trying to come up with a name for the eel hound (sorry, no Rainbow Dash or Sparkle or anything MLP related ;-)).

**can't help but wonder if someone was thinking of automail

* * *

><p>AN: This week is not a particularly great one for me, so I'm giving you this short chapter a little early, while I still have enough enthusiasm to write. The following one will probably be longer and I'm hoping for next week some time.

Alabaster


	39. Chapter 39

_**Miscalculation**_

_**Chapter 38: Combustible**_

_Everyone_ slept in the following morning. The sun was high in the sky before the eclectic group of young people roused themselves from heavy, much needed sleep. Even Appa and Shunsoku, who had gotten to know each other the evening before and seemed to have formed some sort of alliance, dozed in the warm sun, snorting and snoring and making other strange animal noises. Momo stuck with Aang, sleeping curled up against the boy's side, his tail spread out protectively across the small chest. It would twitch occasionally and tickle the boy's chin.

"Momo," the Avatar giggled. "Stop that; it tickles."

He opened gray eyes slowly and looked about the small circle of kids around the completely dead fire. Katara was across from him, shifting in her sleep now, a sign that she would awaken soon. Toph still breathed in and out, sounding like some broken machine, loud and obnoxious. Haru, clean shaven once again, rolled about and groaned while Teo mumbled in his sleep. It was The Duke who leapt up first, ran to the nearest bushes and relieved himself with a grateful groan.

"Better," he declared and grinned at the Avatar. "Hi, Aang, whatcha doin'?"

Aang wondered how the boy could be so cheerful after their defeat of the day before, a defeat that was just now coming back to him in bright, bold colours. "Um, hi; I guess I'm thinking about getting up now."

The voices completely awakened everyone else. Sleep encrusted eyes were rubbed and limbs were stretched. Haru helped Teo into his chair while The Duke prattled on about exploring the temple, all of the temple.

Ignoring them, Katara smiled across at the Avatar. "Good morning, Aang. Are you feeling better?"

He didn't want to disappoint her anymore than he already had. "Sure," he declared with false brightness. "I'm fine, Katara. I'm going to check on Appa, okay?"

"All right; I'll call you when breakfast is ready." She watched with concerned eyes as the twelve year old with the weight of the world on his shoulders walked, no dragged his feet, along the stone. One would never know that he was an airbender. The spring in his step, the bounce was gone. Katara sighed and filed away his behavior. She would need to keep a close eye on Aang.

"I'm hungry," The Duke announced.

"Good, then maybe you could help me out," the waterbender replied. "Go bring me the rice while I start the fire."

The youngest member of the group obeyed happily enough, bringing back the sack of rice and placing it near Katara. "Can I go see if Sokka's awake now?" he asked.

"Yeah, you should go do that. Knock on his door." Her smile was mischievous now. Sokka loved his sleep and he hated being jerked awake. Tying her long brown hair back, she began to cook, losing herself in thoughts of Aang and her father and their future.

Happy to be busy and even happier at the thought of seeing Sokka, The Duke left, whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

><p>The sun annoyed Mai and she screwed her eyes shut tighter still, trying to defeat its cheery brightness. Even snuggled against Zuko's chest, her head down, the attempt was pointless. The small chamber was alive with light.<p>

"Damn," she groaned and gave up.

Slowly she opened her eyes, lifted her head and stared directly into Zuko's gold orbs.

"Hi," he said sleepily and kissed her.

"Hi," she answered back, _kissing_ back too. The contact was lingering and light, but enough to rouse their considerable passions. "Do we _have _to get up?" Mai's lips pushed out in a pout and she sounded like a disappointed little girl.

Zuko blinked owlishly and peered up at the window. "I think we'd better. Everyone else is probably wondering where we are. And I should get started today teaching Aang firebending. The faster he learns, the faster he can defeat my father." He stared back down at her mouth and all thoughts of bending and teaching fled his mind immediately.

"How exactly is that going to work anyway? I mean where will Aang fight Ozai? Is he planning on gliding to the palace?" Mai's gaze was mildly curious now.

The Invasion had been the main focus of the Avatar and his group for weeks now. All their energies had been directed toward it. With the Day of Black Sun behind them and a victory _not_ theirs, what would be their focus now?

The prince rubbed the back of his neck and thought hard for a minute. "I don't know. Guess I should ask him. We need _some_ sort of plan." He sat up reluctantly, already missing the warmth and feel of Mai's body against his, and slung his feet over the side of the stone bed. "Not quite like the beds at the palace," he noted ruefully. "But at least we were alone."

And they had made good use of that privacy, sharing intimacies of every kind. Each had told of their experiences when separated during the Invasion, both proud of the other, and they had made love, slowly and sweetly, savoring every moment, before simply cuddling and chatting about nothing and everything. It had been a wonderful night.

"Mmmm, yes; so glad we were alone." Mai needed to hold onto the recollection. She had a feeling that Zuko's time would be at a premium now as the demands of teaching along with improving his own firebending took over.

"Shall we go then," Zuko smirked, offering Mai his hand like a true gentleman.

"Idiot," she smiled and swatted his arm playfully. But she took the offered hand happily enough.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Appa?" The bison was splayed out on the stone floor, away from the fire, while the eel hound lounged nearby, one yellow eye open and observing everything. "Will I ever be able to defeat the Fire Lord? What if the war goes on and on and Ozai takes over the entire world just because of me?" Stroking the animal's damp nose, Aang leaned his head into the warm, soft fur and breathed in the smell of bison.<p>

Appa huffed sympathetically and gave the boy, his life time companion, a lick from bald head, to bare feet. His brown eyes were wise and warm and Aang felt better just staring into them. No matter how close he was to his friends, and no matter how much his heart yearned for Katara, Appa was the _only_ one who could understand certain things. The two of them shared a bond forged with apples and love, and strengthened by trust and time.

"Yeah, I know you believe in me buddy." He began to rub Appa then, scratching under his huge chin and behind his ears. Groaning with appreciation, the bison closed his eyes, reveling in his friend's touch. "I just wished that I believed in myself." Aang's eyes filled with tears. Taking a look around to make certain that no one was watching, he allowed them to fall freely down his face and settle in the bison's fur. He cried himself dry then wiped his cheeks and took a big gulp of air, trying to regain some semblance of composure. "How about we find someplace you can have a nice bath today, Appa? Would you like that?"

The bison roared his approval, startling Shunsoku, and Aang couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Dreams of Suki filled the Water Tribe warrior's night. Some were merely pleasant, some were marvelous and some were terrifying; but <em>all<em> of them were intense, vivid things that left the fifteen year old completely drained when he woke up. Grumbling, he scrubbed roughly at his tired eyes and turned over, pressing his face into the blankets, trying to blot out the morning light.

"Stupid sun," he muttered, the muffled words sounding more like 'oopid un'.

His stomach rumbled and his bladder was full, but Sokka didn't want to get up and face the day quite yet. Dream residue played havoc with his thoughts. He imagined Suki in horrifying situation after horrifying situation and wondered what he could do to help her. Could he save her somehow? Could he_ even_ find out where Azula put the Kyoshi Warriors? And what of his father; he was trapped in prison now too. Perhaps if he'd been a better leader during the invasion attempt, they would have succeeded somehow.

Despite his bouts of cockiness and bravado, Sokka was often unsure of himself and doubted his abilities and his worth. When you traveled with three benders, one of them the Avatar, one of them the inventor of metal bending, and one your incredibly gifted sister, developing an inferiority complex was not difficult.

Sure, he was plan guy (but the plan had failed) and he was humor guy (he did not feel funny at all right now), and he could throw his boomerang with a certain amount of skill. But what else could he do besides play at being a swordsman? The group could survive just fine without him, couldn't it? Briefly Sokka considered slipping away and going back for Suki. But no, he needed some kind of scheme, some information to help him. Perhaps Zuko and Mai could assist him with that. Yeah, he would fish for some information. Wait, fishing was something he was decent at too. Maybe there was a pond around or a river with plenty of fish and he could be all manly and provide sustenance that wasn't sticky and lumpy and white for everyone….well except Mr. I Don't Eat Meat (or Fish).

An overly enthusiastic knock on the bedroom door startled the warrior out of his reverie. "Go away," Sokka shouted. "I'm sleeping."

"_No_ you're not, 'cause you're talking," The Duke replied matter-of-factly. "Come on, Sokka, Katara's making breakfast."

"I said to **go away**," Sokka replied again. "I'm not ready to get up, okay." He felt bad for snapping at the boy. The Duke was a good kid, after all, only eight years old and already a fighter. "Look, just give me a few minutes, all right?"

"But I thought maybe you could go exploring with me and Teo and Haru. It will be fun." The young boy's enthusiasm had been deflated a bit, but he was a dogged little man and kept at Sokka. "Maybe we'll discover treasure or something. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Sokka's blue eyes sparkled momentarily at the mention of treasure. But he shouldn't waste his time doing frivolous things like exploring. He_ needed_ to find something productive to fill his day. Maybe he could supervise Aang's training or spar with Mai. Yeah, she was a non bender too; Mai might understand how he felt. But first he would look for the source of all the water that poured into the temple, filling fountains and reservoirs.

Feeling slightly better, Sokka dragged himself off the bed and opened the door. The boy was still there, a huge smile on his adorably freckled face. "Let's go get breakfast, The Duke. But I'm afraid you'll have to look around the place without me. I need to catch us some fish and then train for the next fight. We can 't afford to lose again."

The little boy settled for Sokka's compromise and walked proudly along beside the older boy, just happy to be in his company.

* * *

><p>"So, is breakfast ready yet?" Toph asked Katara, smacking her lips together indelicately. "I'm hungry."<p>

"Do you _have_ to make that disgusting sound with your lips? Honestly, you'd never know that you were raised to be a proper lady. Try using some of those manners for once." The earthbender tended to get under the waterbender's skin. That much both knew already. It wasn't that Katara didn't care for Toph. She did. She loved the girl, in fact. But hey, she loved Sokka too and half the time she wanted to beat him about the head until he finally shut up. Toph, she enjoyed baiting Katara a little too much, however; hearing the waterbender's voice get angrier and angrier gave her far too much pleasure.

"I left home so I wouldn't have to use those manners and be all proper and lady like and boring. I like picking my toes and my nose, and getting dirty and staying dirty. And I like smacking my lips." The twelve year old cackled and did it again for emphasis. Katara growled and turned back to her steaming pot of rice, adding a few bits of dried fruit for taste and nutrition. "Besides, if I need to, I can act like a perfect noble. Remember Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah, I remember," Katara admitted grudgingly.

"Then stop being such a priss," the younger girl insisted. "You know, take the stick out of your butt."

Katara stuffed a bowl of rice into Toph's hand. "I GET it, Toph. Now eat." She called everyone else to breakfast and they stumbled in a few at a time.

Mai and Zuko arrived next to last and the waterbender gave them a lingering look as if inspecting for evidence of intimacy. Toph was far less subtle.

"Have fun last night?" she blurted out bluntly. "You must be hungry."

Mai chose to ignore the girl's comment much to Toph's disappointment. But Zuko's fidgeting told the earthbender the whole story anyway. She smirked with delight and stomped her feet up and down much like a young child would.

"Can't hide anything from you," Mai finally spoke, her tone dryer than desert soil.

"Nope, there are no secrets with me around," Toph announced proudly.

Zuko gave the girl a peeved look. "Great, just great." The thought of Toph hearing or feeling or whatever it was she did, everything he and Mai shared disturbed him greatly.

"But, I promise not to tell anyone else unless it's just too good." She was having fun with the prince now.

"Leave them alone, Toph." It was Sokka who spoke this time. The warrior still looked rumpled and slightly out of it. "It's not a good idea to alienate the firebender and the knife thrower. We need them."

"Gee, thanks; I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Rolling her eyes, she took the bowl Katara offered with a nod, found a spot to sit and dug in. Toph was right. Mai_ was_ hungry.

Zuko joined her, making sure that his shoulder touched hers. "Where's the Avatar?" he whispered to Mai.

She shrugged. "Better call him Aang."

"Right; old habit."

Aang appeared then. Katara's calls and the smell of food were finally too much to resist. Momo perched on his shoulder and Aang handed him bits of the dried fruit.

"So," Zuko began hesitantly. "I guess I should start teaching you firebending when breakfast is over."

"Take it slowly, okay," Katara insisted. "Aang had a bad experience with firebending a few months ago. He's skittish." Her hands were on her hips and she stared warningly at Zuko.

"He's had training already?" The prince looked back and forth between the Avatar and the protective girl.

"Well, a little bit," Aang answered sheepishly. "It was with Jeong-Jeong; um, it didn't really work out."

"The deserter?" Zuko's undamaged eye widened considerably.

"Yeah, that's what they called him. Can we just forget about it, though, and start fresh?" He flashed Zuko a genuinely bright smile.

"Okay, we'll start from the beginning, where I did. There's an empty courtyard over that way." Zuko pointed toward the designated training location. "I'll wait for you there." He looked to Mai then, hoping she would come along for support and advice if need be.

She nodded, handed the bowl back to Katara and stood up. But plans, everyone's plans, were disrupted quickly when a powerful blast of fire landed in their midst.

Zuko draped himself over Mai and dropped to the ground. "Whaa?" he asked.

"Oh, crap! It's our _favorite_ assassin….Combustion Man!" Sokka reached for his club, unsure what exactly he would do with the weapon. But it felt good in his hand nonetheless.

"Who?" Mai asked with a bemused expression.

"No time," Sokka shouted. "Look out."

Everyone ducked and the battle began.

* * *

><p>Combustion Man, as the group of kids called him, had slept off and on during the night, but it was a light sleep and any movement, or any sound, whether the scurrying of a nocturnal animal or the rustling of leaves in the trees, registered in his mind. He would know if the targets awakened or even shifted in their sleep. That was part of an assassin's skill set after all, or it should be.<p>

He could have attacked them while they slept, but experience had taught him that people startled from slumber had a viciousness borne of a quick jump in their adrenaline and pure terror. He preferred to battle people half asleep and half awake, scrubbing at their eyes and yawning and scratching if it were possible. And in this case, it was.

So he bided his time and when the group of youngsters began to move about, eat their breakfast, and chat, thinking about anything but an attack, the assassin struck. He sent a blast of fire into the middle of the group, right near their cook fire and watched as they scattered, startled and shocked. He didn't smile. He_ never_ smiled. But he was pleased nonetheless.

Standing on a stone ledge high above the Avatar and his friends, he continued his assault with a vengeance. The fire from his third eye was like a concentrated beam of light, powerful and intense and extremely accurate, creating damaging explosions each time. He focused on the monk, but killing all of them would net him a fat bonus. And the assassin enjoyed money as much as the next person, though his desires ran to the unconventional, even the bizarre. But now was not the time to think about rewards. Now was the time to kill.

* * *

><p>Zuko gave Mai a quick examination. A small cut from a shard of stone marred the pale skin of her cheek, and the few drops of blood stood out dramatically.<p>

"Okay?" he asked. Concern was obvious in both his voice and his eyes.

Mai wiped at her cheek and stared at the blood on her finger. "It's nothing," she shrugged. "I can hardly feel it."

Getting up from his crouch, he gazed over his shoulder at their attacker. Something about him seemed familiar. The prince hadn't seen the huge man before, but his method of attack was legendary in the underworld, and he'd heard stories of this assassin with a metal leg and a metal arm, and a third eye through which he shot fire.

"Mai," he whispered. "I've heard of this guy before; he's an assassin and I'll be that Azula hired him."

She took a quick glance too and then turned back to Zuko, eyebrows raised curiously. "Really, assassin, whatever gave you that idea? Was it the trying to kill us part? And where did you hear about that freak?"

"I dunno, stories or something. Maybe Ozai hired him once." Zuko shrugged and then took in the rest of the group.

Mai nodded. She could believe that Ozai had once hired the man on the ledge determined to slaughter them. "Sokka called him 'Combustion Man'. Is that his name?"

"That's the name I came up with," the warrior, who had rolled closer to the Fire Nation couple, informed them. "Pretty great one too, isn't it? Originally I called him Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man, but that's too much of a mouthful."

"Yeah, okay," Mai drawled. She wouldn't repeat that name, ever.

"We need to do something," Katara called from a few feet away. "We can't just let him keep shooting at us."

The waterbender's words snapped everyone to attention. Aang blocked the next blast with a powerful gust of wind. But the impact of fire and air sent him flying. He landed hard on the small of his back and grunted in pain. Angry, Katara drew water from the fountain next and stopped another shot. But Combustion Man was relentless and sent blast after shot their way.

Mai's knives were useless in this situation, but Zuko helped, sending fire towards fire, while Toph and Haru made walls of stone and earth that also blocked some of the attacks. But they couldn't get anywhere near the man himself. And their new home had already sustained considerable damage. If they wanted to remain in the Western Air Temple, and they did, someone needed to do something.

The entire group huddled behind a stone wall near the fountain, trying simply not to get hurt now. Stone exploded and flew in larger chunks, heavy and dangerous and smaller bits, sharp and deadly as well.

"This is crazy," Sokka squeaked. "I hate this guy. And who exactly hired him anyway? He's been after us for weeks."

"Azula is our guess," Mai replied. "Eliminating the Avatar would have been one of her top priorities."

"Of course," the Water Tribesman sighed, giving his forehead a slap. "Your sister is a real pain, Zuko, almost as much a pain as you used to be."

The prince felt that prick of shame again and hung his head for a moment. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hey, the C Man isn't your fault. I just wish that we could stop him once and for all." Sokka stroked his chin and thought hard. Then he grinned. "I have an idea!"

"You'd better use it fast," Toph yelled. "Or we'll all be in little pieces."

Mai watched as Sokka pulled out his boomerang. A conventional weapon, not bending, would save the day. She couldn't help but feel proud.

"If I can get the trajectory right, I should be able to hit him in the forehead and make one of his explosions backfire. Toph did it inadvertently with a stone once. It sent the guy reeling." He knew that everyone and everything depended on him now. He could not afford to make an error.

"Just do it," Mai advised. "Don't think too much." She knew from her years of blade throwing that over-thinking a throw usually resulted in a mistake. Sokka needed to clear his mind and let instinct, good instinct take over.

The warrior nodded gratefully at Mai, inhaled long and deep, took one more lingering look at Combustion Man's location, and then threw his beloved boomerang. Its flight was a thing of beauty, curving behind a stone pillar before making the climb toward the assassin. The man, getting reading to create his next explosion, heard the boomerang, and turned toward the sound. But it was too late to do anything. He knew that he was doomed. He knew that the blast would redirect itself onto him and send him tumbling into the huge crevasse. His only regret was that he had failed again.

* * *

><p>Sokka cradled his boomerang as though it were a precious newborn and crooned to it. "You're a hero, aren't you?" he whispered softly. "I knew that you would come through for me. Who needs bending anyway?"<p>

"Aang does," Katara replied, giving her brother a gentle slap. "And talking to your weapons is just weird."

"No, it's not. I talk to all my weapons. Don't you, Mai?" He hoped for some sort of backing from the other group member who used only sharp, pointy things to fight.

"I'm pretty sure that's_ your_ quirk," the black haired girl answered. Sokka was disappointed. "And_ no_, Zuko doesn't talk to his swords either."

The warrior squirmed a bit on the stone bench. "Oh, well, maybe you guys should start."

"How about we watch the firebending instead?" Mai suggested.

Releasing a sigh that rivaled some of Mai's best, Sokka turned his attention to Zuko and Aang. The prince held a tiny flame in the palm of his hand. Aang's grey eyes followed each of his new teacher's movements and made his own tiny flame.

"It's a start," Zuko declared and gave Aang a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Short again, but I wanted to start the whole firebending/Sun Warriors thing in a fresh chapter. Consider it an interlude of sorts. And I finished earlier than I had anticipated. So it's all good.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: This chapter takes place about a week after the end of the previous one. Yes, I'm probably messing with the time line a teeny bit and extending the amount of days between the Invasion and the Comet, but it works better for me. Again, I'm splitting a big event into multiple chapters. It's too much for one. Thanks to to all my reviewers, especially Private Fire who gives me lots of encouragement.

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 39: Origins, Part 1**

**Ba Sing Se, One week later**

Terror had come to Ba Sing Se in the form of The Bringers. Horrible, heartless killers, they were trained from youth to slaughter without conscience, trained from youth to mechanically obey their orders, trained to forsake their individuality. But citizens of the massive metropolis refused to bow down and they refused to give up their fight for freedom. Too many lives had been lost, too many businesses destroyed and the people were, quite simply, sick of being afraid. Their subjugation would come to an end _one _way or another.

Leading the way in this fight was the resistance movement, founded by Mai and Zuko. Though still doing the bulk of its work under nighttime's cover, the group had gradually moved into the open, practically declaring itself a fighting force. What was there to gain by hiding any longer? The Bringers and those Dai Li agents still loyal to Azula along with Fire Nation troops now terrorized anybody and everybody indiscriminately. The randomness of their attacks inspired more fear than the attacks themselves. And _they_ grew more brutal and vicious as the days passed. It was as almost as though Azula had forgotten about the city and her takeover altogether, leaving everything in the hands of General Kobayashi. He lacked her cold efficiency and let the thrill of crushing a people overtake common sense. If he continued on the way he was going, there would be little left of Ba Sing Se; all that rich history was under threat.

Huddling over steaming pots of tea in the Jasmine Dragon, the entire group waited for Iroh to open Piandao's letter. If the Invasion had been a success, Ozai and Azula captured and Zuko the new Fire Lord, troops and Bringers would soon be removed from the city and their job would be over. It was a wonderful thought, though none of them held out much hope. Certainly the Fire Nation presence gave no indication of having suffered a defeat back home. Really, the letter was just a formality, a way to get some more details about what had gone on.

"Here goes," the tea maker declared with a flourish and broke the scroll's red wax seal. He couldn't resist scanning the first few lines and his despondent expression told the people everything. "Ah, the Invasion was not a success. Ozai and Azula are still very much alive and in power and the adults were captured and placed in prison. Happily, there were no deaths or serious injuries."

Ty Lee sighed audibly and Jin gave her a quick hug. "I told you that they would be fine," she beamed.

"I've been so worried," the normally bubbly girl admitted. In fact, she had slept little since the day Mai and Zuko had left for the Fire Nation. Now she knew at least that they had survived.

"Yeah, well, this prison bit bothers me. Doesn't it bother_ you_?" Jet gazed about at the other resistance fighters then back at his girlfriend, Kirima. "What do you think the Fire Nation will do to the invaders? You don't believe they'll be treated well, do you?" He sneered at the very concept of the Fire Nation treating anyone with decency. The Freedom Fighters were unaware of The Duke's and Pipsqueak's involvement as of yet, so had no worries about them. "And where did Mai and Zuko and the Avatar and the rest of them escape to? What are they going to do now?"

Iroh raised his hand, asking for silence. "Let me read the remainder of Piandao's letter."

Jet grumbled but he grew quiet along with everyone else.

_The Fire Nation has developed airships, and they were one of the deciding factors in the Invasion's failure. These ships destroyed every submarine, cutting off escape for the invaders. Only the children managed to get away on Appa and the eel hound; the Avatar, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Zuko, Haru, Teo and The Duke all made it out of the capitol safely._

"Whoa, what?" Jet interrupted.

"The Duke was part of the Invasion," Smellerbee muttered. "How did that happen?"

She locked eyes with Longshot. All the archer could do was shrug. But his wise brown eyes looked pleased and unsurprised by the boy's actions.

"Little guy always _did_ have guts," Jet acknowledged proudly. He was grateful to have news about the former member of his gang and tickled pink that he still continued to participate in the good fight. "Maybe his time with me wasn't _all_ wasted." Dragging a hand through his unruly brown hair, he pictured the snub nosed child, a remarkably happy and well adjusted one for being a war orphan. Jet's memories were still full of holes, and he had only reclaimed a few of The Duke, but those he had, he held on to with all his might.

"Stop with the guilt, Jet." Kirima kissed his stubbly cheek and snaked her arm around his waist. "You did what you did then and it's over. Look how far you've come, how much you've grown."

Placing a hand on his twin hooks, the feel of the cool metal against his fingers almost as soothing as Kirima's warmth, he inhaled deeply and did his best to let go. But guilt was a stubborn force, one that wormed its way into a person's brain, took root and clung with all its considerable might. Jet often wondered if it ever went away completely.

"It's not that easy," he finally replied. "But I'm trying." Having his past, his memories stolen from him, walking about like a man with no connection to the world, had been traumatic enough, though freeing in some sense. Getting them back, bit by bit, was incredibly intense and often painful. Every experience, good and bad, was lived as though for the very first time. The death of his parents and the burning of his small village were naturally the worst. He'd taken days to recover after that, sinking into a morass of despair and loss that his friends had to fight to get him out of. But Jet was nothing if not resilient and strong. He cherished those recollections of his parents when they still lived and loved, and locked the bad memory away. Once in a while he took it out, didn't like the rage it inspired, and then put it away again.

Resting her head briefly on his shoulder, Atka's and Yao's daughter did her best to comfort the young man. "I know you are, Jet. And the fact you feel guilty at all shows how much you care. So in one way, it's a good thing."

"You're starting to sound like Ty Lee," he grinned and nuzzled her hair. "You always see the positive."

"Geez," Smellerbee moaned in her trademark raspy voice, "_you_ two are starting to sound like Mai and Zuko."

The group broke into laughter, a rare commodity during the past week. Every member of the resistance had borne witness to so much horror. And each of them had been subtly changed forever. And the fact that their one hope for salvation had failed made everything that much worse. Still, the group was a steadfast one, strong and determined and stubborn. The fight would continue and with enough luck and skill, the Fire Nation presence would be pushed from the city, never to return.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jet countered as he thought of the love the young Fire Nation couple shared.

"All right everyone," Iroh began in a serious voice. "First, do I need to make more tea? We've got a lot of planning to do and it's going to be a long night." A chorus of negatives greeted his question. "Fine then; Jet, why don't you tell us about that idea you had?"

"You mean taking over the Fire Nation supply routes and blowing up their headquarters?" the young man asked with a bit of trepidation. "I wasn't really serious. Me and blowing things up have a bad history."

Iroh narrowed his amber eyes and stared at everyone in turn. "Well, I _am_ serious."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Western Air Temple<em>**

Zuko groaned and threw himself dramatically onto the bed he shared with Mai, staring up at the ceiling as if _it_ could give him the answers he sought. "I must be doing _something_ wrong. I've gone over the forms with him a hundred times. Aang knows them off by heart. The kid can make all the moves. He'll summon his inner fire and create a small flame in his hand, but once I ask him to take it further, shoot the fire or make a whip, he freezes up. I'm not cut out to be a teacher. Who am I kidding anyway? Uncle would do a much better job."

"Are you_ finished_ now?" Mai sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the dark hair out of Zuko's eyes. He nodded and gave her a weak smile. "It's obvious that he's got some sort of mental block with firebending. It's not _you_ or your _teaching_. Zuko, honestly, you're doing a good job. Maybe it's time to take him to see the dragons."

"Do you think?" the prince asked, bolting upward, almost knocking Mai off the bed. "Oh, sorry," he apologized and gave her a kiss.

"Well, they _are _the original firebenders, right? And they're all about 'fire is life, not destruction,' so maybe an encounter will show Aang the way. I think it's your best option right now." She shrugged, having said her piece. Now it was up to Zuko.

The prince grew excited and beamed at Mai, the smile he _only_ gave to her. Since learning that his Uncle Iroh had once visited the Sun Warriors and been privileged enough to see the truth of firebending through the eyes of the first benders, he had harbored his own dream to experience the same. What firebender worth anything would_ ever_ pass up that opportunity? "Okay, well, I have the letter from Iroh and the island isn't too far from here. What's the worst that can happen?"

"They get angry and eat you?" Mai ventured only half jokingly.

"Ha, gods, I hope that I don't make them angry…oh, crap, what if it doesn't work out? What if they refuse us or something?" His handsome face was all scrunched up with worry again. It was hard keeping up with his quixotic moods.

Mai's words were authoritative, "Get there first," and she punctuated them with an equally firm kiss. She had found that kissing often stopped Zuko's worries in their tracks. A girl needed to use whatever means available to her after all. And it wasn't like she didn't enjoy them.

"Mmm," the prince murmured, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Mai, drawing her in close. He stroked her long, black hair, and imagined he held silk between his fingers. "You're right," he finally managed to squeak out once they finished. "What would I do without you here?" Suddenly overwhelmed with both love and gratitude for her presence, Zuko blinked back tears as he held Mai tenderly.

"Hey, I am here and I have no plans to leave. Why don't you find that letter and we can propose the idea to everyone?" She snuggled into Zuko's chest and enjoyed his never-ending warmth. There were definitely perks to being with a firebender, some of which they hadn't even explored yet.

Zuko reached for his satchel and dragged it up onto the bed. "Here it is," he declared, and unrolled it.

* * *

><p>Katara bended water from the fountain, her movements easy and graceful, with an underlying hint of strength and power too. She manipulated the liquid, forming whips, freezing it and making tiny, deadly projectiles, creating mini waves and then bending the water back into the fountain, leaving not one drop on the courtyard stones. She felt happiest with her element, or perhaps most at ease, and the simple joy of bending water had never left her. It was a gift and she intended to make the most of it.<p>

"Are you done playing with the water?" Sokka sounded annoyed and_ looked_ even more so.

"Not quite," his sister replied, creating a small water bomb and letting it drop on Sokka's head.

"I hate when you do that; you benders and your stupid tricks!" He angrily shook the water from his hair and glared at Katara.

"Don't be such a baby!" she huffed. "Here!" She bended him dry and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want? You have that 'I need to talk' expression on your face."

Sokka's anger deflated immediately. "Yeah," he agreed, giving his wolf's tail a tug. "I _do _want to talk, and it's about Aang."

"Zuko didn't do anything to Aang, did he?" Katara asked. She still harbored some mistrust of Zuko and Mai, despite the fact that no one _else_ had a problem and despite the help the pair had given. It wasn't intentional, this mistrust, it was reflexive. Years might pass before Katara could look at anyone Fire Nation and not think 'here are the people who murdered my mother and destroyed my tribe'. "Is training going all right?" It was because of this mistrust that she had decided to stay away from the training sessions. There were enough other observers anyway.

"Geez, Katara, let it go, would you?" He shook his head and sighed. "Zuko didn't do anything wrong. It's Aang; he can't seem to get over this hang up he has about firebending. Zuko's pulling his hair out, and Aang, he can't do that…" an involuntary giggle escaped the warrior's lips, "so he's banging his head against the wall. He needs to be ready before the comet comes, Katara. Oh, we haven't even told Zuko and Mai about the comet and Roku, have we? Princey will worry even more. This is bad!"

The waterbender sat on the edge of the fountain and let her hand drop into the cool water. She moved the appendage about, swirling the liquid gently. "There must be _something_ we can do to help? Think, Sokka; you're the plan guy, remember?" Aang still felt despondent about the failed invasion and his confidence was at an all time low. In fact, Katara worried that maybe he was sinking slowly into the quicksand of depression. Failing at firebending might push him that extra bit, and _that_ would be disastrous, not just for Aang but for the entire world.

"Yeah, yeah, 'plan guy', no pressure or anything." He scratched his head and thought hard, but nothing came. "I've got nothing, Katara. I guess Aang and Zuko are going to have to figure it out on their own."

"Let's hope they do, before it doesn't even matter anymore." Standing up quickly, Katara moved to the makeshift kitchen area. "Well, I've got dinner to think about. Maybe tomorrow you can catch some fish? Even _I'm_ tired of my rice."

A sheepish looking Sokka stared down at the ground. "Yeah, I'll work on that."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Twinkletoes, how's it going?" Toph's voice was surprisingly gentle. She dropped to the ground and draped an arm over the Avatar's shoulders. The earthbender knew the answer already, but wanted to hear the words from Aang. "And don't say you're fine. I'll know you're lying."<p>

"I keep messing up, Toph." His voice cracked and tears threatened to fall for the umpteenth time that week. "I can't do _anything _right. What kind of Avatar am I?"

It was a rhetorical question but Toph decided to answer it anyway. "A good one; look, all the other avatars had a lot longer to learn the four elements than you did. They didn't have a war to worry about or crazy Fire Lords and princesses." Taking off her meteorite bracelet, Toph manipulated the metal into various shapes as she talked. "You'll get the firebending, Aang. That's what you're worried about, right?"

The Avatar nodded and sniffed. "Zuko's doing his best. He's actually a good teacher. But I keep thinking about that time I burned Katara. I don't ever want to hurt anyone with fire again."

"Well, except Ozai," Toph chortled. "He deserves a little pain." She recalled the rocks she had pummeled the Fire Lord with and hoped that he had suffered, at least a bit. The earthbender had no qualms about inflicting pain on those she deemed deserving of it.

"No, Toph, not even him. I want to stop him, yeah, but not hurt him." Though he knew she couldn't see, he stared earnestly into her filmy eyes. "It goes against everything I am, everything that I was taught."

"I hate to say it, Twinkletoes, but hurting Ozai might be part of stopping him. You might have to go against those beliefs if you want to save the world." Toph was tough, unsentimental and uncompromising, but her friend's reaction, felt through his utterly defeated posture affected even her. "It'll work out," she ventured and gave her age mate a solid punch on the shoulder. "It has to."

* * *

><p>Folded inside the introduction letter to the Sun Warriors, was another piece of paper. It dropped down to the floor of their room and Mai picked it up, looking at with a perplexed expression.<p>

"What's this?" she asked and handed it to Zuko. "It's addressed to you."

Shrugging, the prince took the note and unfolded it, his gold eyes quickly reading the cramped characters. The further he read, the wider his good eye got and the tighter one hand clenched his pants.

"What?" Mai was growing worried now. "Zuko, what is it?" She edged closer to her lover, almost desperate now to read the note or the letter or whatever it was that had him so obviously upset.

The prince opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, no words coming out. He tried once more, gave up and handed to letter to Mai. With a frustrated sigh, the young woman smoothed out the paper and began to read.

_Dearest nephew,_

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well and with Mai. There is something that I've been keeping from you, information about your heritage that I happened upon before your banishment. I've struggled with this secret and have often wanted to confess, but something always stopped me. But you've changed so much these past few months, matured, and become a fine young man, someone I am proud to call nephew. I think that you're ready to know the whole truth of who you are._

Mai's own eyes were wide now and her interest was piqued. What could Iroh possibly be talking about? She squirmed a bit on the bed, took another look at Zuko's dazed expression and continued to scan the words.

_I'd best come right out with it. No one ever told you about your mother's side of the family. The focus was always on the Fire Lord's line. But, she had her own special ancestry. Avatar Roku was her grandfather, meaning he is your great grandfather. _

She reached for Zuko's hand and held onto it comfortingly. It wasn't _bad _news, it was simply shocking news.

_Avatar Roku and your other great grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, enjoyed a special friendship throughout their younger years. They were the best of friends, but had a falling out later, when Sozin decided that making war on the rest of the world was somehow acceptable and right. It's ironic that the two lines should come together a few generations later and produce two children, you and your sister. The blood of two noble families runs in your veins, Zuko. And in a strange way, you now have a connection to young Avatar Aang as well._

_Do not let this information trouble you. There is no war inside you, my nephew. Blood is simply blood. You choose the man you are and the man you will be. Remember that!_

_When we meet again, in the Fire Nation palace for your coronation, I will present you with a relic that should be in your hands._

_With love and affection,_

_Your Uncle Iroh_

"Well, that's certainly surprising," Mai drawled with typical understatement as she folded the letter back up into a neat little square. "Um, are you alive over there?" She bumped her shoulder against Zuko's, then did it once again.

"I never even gave my mother's family any thought, Mai. I never asked her. And she never said anything. Agni, Avatar Roku is my great grandfather. I don't understand why they kept it from us?" The prince shook his head back and forth and his eyes looked very far away, as if trying to see back into the past.

"Well," Mai mused. "Maybe your grandfather thought it best to keep your mother's heritage hush-hush. I mean, think about it. The Avatar spirit sort of moved from Roku into an airbender, right? And the Fire Nation had all the airbenders killed. Maybe your mother's family was considered the 'enemy's somehow. Eh, I really don't know, Zuko. I'm grasping here."

Twisting his face in thought, Zuko suddenly looked sad. "Yeah, but on the other hand, I'll bet they were wondering what kind of powerful benders the two bloodlines could produce. It worked with Azula, but not with me."

"Don't start that," Mai replied irritably. "And look at Iroh; he has no Avatar blood and he's as strong a bender as anyone. Besides, it's not like being an avatar is passed on through a family, so blood doesn't even come into it." She shook her head too. All this talk of bloodlines was getting on her nerves. "Look, you're Zuko. Do what you need to do and don't worry about all of this stuff. Like Iroh said, it's up to you who what kind of man you are and what kind of man you become. And_ I_ believe in you, Zuko."

"Thanks, Mai." He brushed his lips softly against her temple and wrapped an arm around her. "Should I tell Aang?"

"If you want; what harm can it do; maybe on your trip to see the Sun Warriors." She disentangled herself from Zuko's hold and stood up. "Come on," she urged, holding out her hand. "We need to share this plan of ours."

Nodding, Zuko picked up the letter of introduction, slid it inside his tunic and took Mai's hand. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Dinner was over, another meal of rice with bits of this and that thrown in. Everyone groaned when it was served and Katara had given them a tongue lashing worthy of any mother.<p>

"Any _one_ of you is welcome to cook tomorrow," she snapped, arms crossed over her chest and blue eyes narrowed down to slits. "I'm getting really tired of all the complaints. Why don't you whine to Sokka. He still hasn't caught any fish or anything else either."

"Hey," the warrior protested angrily. "I'm trying but the fish aren't biting and the game around here is just weird. Maybe tomorrow, I'll get something. And I have to train too you know. Even non-benders have to practice, right, Mai?"

"Uh, sure," the blade thrower shrugged. She _really_ didn't want to get in the middle of an argument between Katara and anybody. Neutrality was much healthier.

"Whatever," the waterbender spat. "I just wish that everyone would show a little more gratitude around here." Mumbling words of discontent, she sat down and waited with everyone else for Zuko to bring the tea. The group had developed quite a taste for his brew.

He handed out the cups, leaving Mai's for last, careful to brush his hand against hers, relishing the brief contact, before sitting down again. "I have an idea," he stated softly.

"Spill it." Toph encouraged him.

"Idea about what?" Katara asked warily.

"I think I know a way to help Aang with his firebending" All eyes were quickly on him. "But it involves a trip for Aang and I."

"A trip; there's no way," Katara spat out vehemently before even thinking.

"Whoa, hang on; let's hear the guy out first," Sokka insisted. "Aang needs help. We all know that. No offense little buddy." He glanced at a despondent looking Avatar and felt immediately guilty.

Zuko cleared his throat and began. He spoke of Iroh and _his_ trip to see the dragons years earlier. He spoke of two dragons, the original firebenders, who still lived, and he spoke of an island where the Sun Warriors continued to exist in secret, their traditions and ways of living continuing on despite the attempts of the Fire Nation to stomp them out. He spoke of true firebending and how the dragons could reveal its secrets to them.

"There are still dragons?" Aang couldn't quite believe it. He knew about them, of course, having been the same child one hundred years earlier. He'd even seen one back in the day. "I had a friend named Kuzon before all this," he waved his hand at all the people and the temple and the whole situation he found himself in. "He took me on one of his adventures one day. He wanted to see a dragon and we climbed up mountain after mountain until we finally did. It was golden and shiny and beautiful. I would love to see another one. What harm could it do to go, Katara. We can take Appa, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. He met Katara's eyes, pleading with her.

"All right," the waterbender acquiesced. "But I don't like it."

"When do you ever like anything?" Sokka muttered beneath his breath and got a smack for his trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Fire Nation Palace<em>

With curt nods, the guards allowed Ayaka entrance to the throne room. Ozai had summoned her that morning, giving the woman a specific time to arrive. She was not a minute late and not a minute early. Her boots made a clicking sound on the hard, brilliantly shiny floor. As soon as she was within the Fire Lord's line of vision, she dropped to her knees and stretch out her torso, pressing her forehead to the tiles.

"My lord," she stated. Her voice held nothing, not one hint of any emotion. But inside was all turmoil.

"You may get up," Ozai commanded. The orange flames surrounding him moved sinuously with every word he spoke and every breath that he took. "Come forward."

Ayaka took a few more steps and then stood as straight as she could, meeting the Fire Lord's hard eyes with her own dull ones. She missed her naginata. It never failed to give her a sense of strength and surety.

"I wanted to thank you, Ayaka, for the warning you gave me on the day of the invasion. You show loyalty to the right person and loyalty is rewarded." Ozai examined the woman before him, taking in her plainness and her power. She would make a good ally.

The Bringer bowed her head not knowing what to say.

"I want you to keep an eye on Azula for me, report anything unusual, well, _more _unusual. We both know that my daughter is, well, she's experiencing some difficulties right now. As Fire Lord, I need to know everything about everyone, Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." She clenched her fists tight and pressed her arms into her sides, as if holding her body upright.

"Fine; you are dismissed. I will send for you in a few days. And Azula must never know, but I shouldn't have to tell you that, now should I?" He smiled and it was terrifying.

"No, my lord," Ayaka replied, bowed once again and left.

Once out in the corridor, she hurried back toward Azula's room, almost bumping into the princess about halfway there.

"There you are; I've been looking everywhere! " Azula exclaimed stridently. "Where were you, Ayaka?"

The Bringer blinked and replied with a straight face. "I thought I heard a commotion further up the hallway and went to investigate…for your protection, of course."

"Fine, fine, whatever, just get back to guarding me will you? I can never be too careful."

"Yes, Princess." The Bringer smirked as soon as Azula's back was turned.


	41. Chapter 41

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 40: Origins, Part 2**

_**Ba Sing Se's Middle Ring**_

All of them wore cloaks, hoods pulled up to hide their faces, as they snuck along the dark city streets and alleyways. Streetlights were few and far between, constantly destroyed in one altercation or another, so travel was easier for the resistance members. When the moon came out from behind the thick cover of gray clouds, the six of them flattened themselves against buildings and waited for the cold, white light to disappear again.

Every home, every apartment block, every business was shuttered up tight for the night and not one citizen dared to leave the tentative shelter of their home. But there _were_ people about, people who did not belong in Ba Sing Se. Bringers of Death walked in pairs, silent and stiff, their movements more like those of rusty mechanical dolls than of human beings. But the people of the city knew all too well just how quickly that stiffness could change. Once they sensed that something around them had altered or that danger was afoot, their movements became fluid and swift and always so very deadly. So, it was best not to _ever_ attract their attention.

Dai Li agents who had not come over to their side glided, almost seeming to hover over the walkways rather than actually touching them, perpetually silent and graceful, the dark greens of their robes caressing the paving stones.

The Fire Nation soldiers marched, uncaring of the noise they made. They moved in groups of four, and chattered amongst themselves, taking only cursory glances about them as they made their way along whatever route had been assigned them for the night. 'Idiots,' Smellerbee thought, 'arrogant idiots.' And they were for the most part, confident that their hold on the great, once walled city was powerful and permanent. 'You're about to get a shock,' the knife wielding girl smirked to herself.

After a few more blocks, Jet waved the group forward and they all sat on their haunches, heads pressed together as the young man with the hook swords spoke softly.

"The supply warehouse is on the next street as you know. And it will be heavily guarded at both entrances. Our job," he pointed to himself and four other members of the group, "is to distract the guards at the back entrance, engage them, while Longshot sets up the blasting jelly." The archer nodded. He was ready. Inside a satchel he carried were several little packages containing the explosive. He would set them about the perimeter of the warehouse and then from a safe distance, set them ablaze with flaming arrows. There was no guarantee that their plan would work; too many factors were involved and one could never begin to predict everything. But they were giving it a try. Something big needed to happen, something that would really make the Fire Nation squirm and worry and take notice.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, as far away as the Jasmine Dragon in the Upper Ring and Jin's home in the Lower Ring, the series of explosions sounded. Iroh let out a sigh of relief and quietly prayed that none of his people had been hurt. Fire Nation casualties or deaths could not concern him any longer. He didn't <em>want<em> them, and they were his people too, but by Agni, sometimes drastic measures were needed. And now was one of those times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Western Air Temple<strong>_

Katara gave Aang a hug and whispered words of encouragement in his ear. "It will all work out. You've got to stop being so hard on yourself. Be safe, okay."

The Avatar's cheeks turned a bright pink and warmth flooded his entire body. "I'll do my best, Katara." He wanted to kiss her, but felt unworthy these days. Maybe if he came back with strong firebending he would consider it. He refused to think about what would happen if this visit with the dragons did nothing to help him, or if the beasts themselves refused to grant him an audience. He had enough time on the ride there to fret about all that. And Aang was pretty certain that he would.

"Zuko, take care of him, okay?" That was the first time Katara had asked something of the prince without snark or attitude. She was putting Aang's wellbeing in his hands. Well, she had no choice in this instance, but still her plea was honest and vulnerable.

"I promise to look out for him," Zuko replied sincerely, looking directly into big blue orbs. "Wish us luck."

"I do," Katara nodded. She gave Appa a pat then. "And you look after both of them, Appa."

The bison rumbled low in his throat as if in affirmation and everyone smiled.

Zuko's swords were slung over his back and his satchel was stuffed with food and a water skin. The trip would be an overnight one for sure. He caught Mai's eye and gave her a small smile. Unable to resist she smiled back then moved in close for a hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered his goodbyes.

"Good luck," she stated softly, stepping back a bit. Her eyes said more. They said to be careful and that he had better return to her in one piece. And they told him of her hope for him, the hope that this trip would be everything he could possibly wish for it to be.

Grateful for her support, he tilted her chin upward and grazed her lips. "Thanks."

The Prince and the Avatar left then, soaring up into the deep blue of the sky and out over the even deeper blue of the sea.

"Let's hope this works," Sokka said gloomily as soon as the bison was out of sight "Because if it doesn't, we're all very, very screwed."

* * *

><p>Neither Zuko nor Aang said anything for the first hour or so. The prince felt awkward and leaned on the edge of the saddle, looking down at the water passing by below them. He daydreamed about the dragons, trying to imagine what they would do and what they would show him. Eventually, his eyes closed and he lapsed into a sort of doze.<p>

"Zuko?" Aang ventured a few minutes later. "Are you sleeping?"

"I _was_," the firebender sighed. "What is it?" He tried his best to brush the irritation he felt aside.

"I, well, do you think that this will help, our trip, I mean?" He looked back at the prince over his shoulder, and his grey eyes seemed so sad, sad enough that Zuko's heart ached for him.

"I think it will," he replied, doing his best to sound positive. "My uncle met them, so hopefully his word will help us."

"What if the dragons don't think I'm worthy? All I ever do is fail? Someone else should have been the Avatar." Tiny shoulders slumped and a bald head hung down despondently.

'I should try to cheer him up,' Zuko thought. But cheering a person up was not a task he excelled at. In fact, it was usually someone else trying to brighten his mood. Desperate, he sorted through some of his uncle's classis lines.

"You should be true to yourself so that you can be yourself and not worry about what anyone else thinks about, er, yourself….wait a minute, that didn't come out right." Uncle always put things so much better. He had a knack for saying just the right thing at the right time. Zuko scratched his head and thought hard. "Aang, if you set your mind to something, and if you give it your best effort, you will succeed." Now that just sounded trite. How did Uncle manage to make clichés sound brand new and meaningful?

At least Aang's face wasn't sad any longer. It was perplexed now instead. "Um, Zuko?" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, all right." The prince was running a hand through his hair almost compulsively and he closed his eyes tight. "Look, I've always struggled with things." He had decided to say what was in his own heart instead, in his own words. "Bending came easy to my sister. I'm two years older than Azula is, and she was always way ahead of me. She practiced, yes, but nowhere near as much or as hard as I did, Aang. And she was still better than I was. She still is I'm sure. But I never gave up on improving. I worked and worked until things came to me. Even when I was banished, and I felt hopeless, I continued to try. That's the best advice I can give you, Aang, and it's from my own experience. You will get over this hurdle and you_ will_ learn firebending. You're talented and smart and you're the Avatar."

"Wow, Zuko, thanks. I'm going to do my best. I promise. And you're a good teacher. It's not your fault." Aang beamed at the prince and Zuko smiled back, thrilled that his little speech had helped a bit.

Zuko inched forward in the saddle until he sat close to Aang. "You just have to realize that you can control your fire. It won't hurt anyone unless you want it to. Fire isn't bad, Aang, or evil. It's warmth and light. Hey, do you wanna hear something?"

"Sure, what is it?" the Avatar agreed eagerly enough.

"I found something out yesterday, something that shocked me. My Uncle Iroh left a letter in my satchel. Well, you know Avatar Roku?" Suddenly Zuko was nervous. He wasn't certain what Aang's reaction would be to the news of his firebending teacher's lineage.

"Do I _know_ him? Of course, he's one of my past lives. I've even spoken with him a few times. Roku's great!" The boy's interest was high now.

"What do you mean you've spoken with him?"

Aang shrugged and explained as best he could. "Well, I can talk to my past lives, if I meditate; their spirits are still alive in me. And Roku has helped me, appeared to me a few times. He told me all about the comet and how I have to defeat Ozai before it comes at the end of the summer."

"The comet; you have to defeat the Fire Lord before it comes? Why didn't anyone tell me that? That's only a few weeks from now? How are you going to be ready for that? Agni…oh, this is just great, just great." Zuko dropped his head into his hands and scrubbed his face.

"I guess no one thought of it. Roku said that Ozai will use the power of the comet to take over the rest of the world." Aang shuddered as he recalled the vision that Roku had shown him. The comet terrified the boy. "And yeah, it's coming really soon. But I guess you know that."

"Sozin's Comet," Zuko stated softly. "Of course; it all makes sense. With the power the comet gives to firebenders, the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord, might just be unstoppable. I've been away from home so long. I'd forgotten."

"I guess we'll have to train really hard then, won't we?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Zuko was lost in thought now, wondering what terrible plans his father had for that day, the day of Sozin's Comet. Perhaps that fleet of new airships had something to do with it. Whatever it was, this strategy the prince was certain that his father was plotting, it would be bad, very, very bad for the rest of the world.

"Hey," the Avatar prodded the prince. "I thought you had a story for me about Roku. I wanna hear it. Come sit up here with me." He patted the spot next to him, off the saddle and up by the bison's head.

Zuko peered down at the water, then back at where Aang sat. "Um, I think I'll stay here. Okay, where was I? Oh, my uncle left a letter in my satchel. He had some information about my heritage, information he had kept to himself for years."

"Sounds mysterious," Aang drawled.

"It turns out…" Zuko gulped. The news was still fresh for him and sharing was not something he did regularly, not the sharing of personal details anyway. "It turns out that Roku was my mother's grandfather. He's my great grandfather, Aang. And I had no idea."

The boy appeared genuinely stunned. Appa, sensing the change in his companion, snorted loudly, trying to get the boy's attention. "It's okay, buddy. I'm just surprised." He stroked the animal soothingly. "So, you're a descendent of both Sozin _and_ Roku." Zuko nodded. "That's amazing. It's almost like we're related, well not really, but kind of. And they were really good friends and then had a falling out. And we're the opposite. We started out with you chasing me, and now we're friends. Isn't that awesome, Zuko? We're changing everything for the better."

Zuko really hadn't thought of it that way, but Aang's words made sense. "I hope so," he agreed tentatively. "I hope so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Western Air Temple<strong>_

Mai missed Zuko already, and he had only been gone half a day. "How pathetic is that?" she asked herself as she threw yet another blade at an unsuspecting tree.

She was in the woods above the crevasse, on her own, getting in some practice and some time to think. The constant prattle and arguing and joking were not something Mai was accustomed too. She had been an only child until age thirteen, always encouraged to be silent herself. Her home was a hushed and subdued place.

Katara and Sokka were always sniping, Toph and the waterbender too. The Duke and Teo were cheerful and exuberant, while Haru was like a big, friendly dog. It was all too much. The silence of the forest, disturbed only by birdcall or the occasional small animal scurrying through the underbrush, was a welcome relief.

The trees surrounding her were peppered with her blades and arrows. When she threw her last one, Mai systematically retrieved them all and began again. Nothing was better for clearing her head than training. _Lovemaking_ made her forget problems and irritations too, but it was more intense and served to pump her up and then let her gradually down, a crazy all over the place ride rather than the continual calming effect that methodical throwing had.

"Pathetic," Mai said once again and tossed the final knife in her dwindling arsenal.

But she didn't really think missing her lover so quickly and so intensely was a ridiculous thing. Her self-chastisement held no bite and she smiled softly as she thought of Zuko. In reality, she was quite pleased that her feelings were so strong. Mai was changing, slowly yes, but she didn't smother everything anymore. Her love for Zuko was the _one_ thing about her that _everyone_ could see.

"Hope everything's okay with you," she muttered, slipping the last of her weapons back up inside her wide green sleeve.

"Talking to yourself, Mai?" Sokka appeared along the rough pathway, fishing pole slung over his shoulder and a smug smile on his face.

"Do you see anyone else around?" she retorted smartly.

The warrior feigned looking behind trees and bushes. "Nope; it's just you and me.'

"I liked it better when it was just me." Mai sighed, annoyed that her training session had been interrupted.

Sokka shrugged. "You've been gone for awhile. People were worried."

"People?" Mai asked. She dabbed daintily at her forehead, removing the thin sheen of sweat.

Throwing her a water skin which Mai caught gracefully, Sokka grinned. "Well, my sister was worried, anyway."

The blade thrower almost laughed. "I find that hard to believe. She just doesn't want Zuko upset. And if something happens to me, he will be _very_, very much upset."

"Mmm, that might be part of it, but Katara's a good person. She worries about all of us and you're one of us now. Get used to it. Look, just give her some time. It's hard for her to trust anyone Fire Nation." He looked imploringly at Mai and she nodded back a bit grudgingly, but it was a nod nevertheless. "We all have to work together, if we're going to defeat the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation. Am I right?"

"I suppose." Mai stood a bit awkwardly now, waiting for Sokka to leave. "Aren't you going fishing or something?" She indicated his pole and smirked. "Sick of rice, remember."

"Uh, yeah." The Water Tribesman seemed to mull something over in his mind. "Hey, do you wanna come? Maybe you can catch something, or throw a knife at one."

Fishing was just about the last thing Mai wanted to do, but she sort of liked Sokka and the activity might afford her a chance to hone her aim and he concentration some more. She gave him another nod. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sun Warriors' Island<em>**

"I see it," Zuko shouted, his excitement getting the better of him. "Look, Aang!" He was practically hanging out of Appa's saddle now, suddenly uncaring of the height at which they flew.

The island was a mountainous one, as were all the islands in the Fire Nation archipelago, and tucked inside a valley, well hidden from outside view, was an entire city, an ancient civilization, a pyramid shaped structure at its heart. All appearances indicated that the city was deserted. But Zuko knew better. The Sun Warriors survived and lived somewhere down below, among all those incredible stone structures.

"It's amazing, Zuko. Just think; there are dragons down there." Grey eyes bugged out as he guided Appa downwards. "Where should we land?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess anywhere will do. We'll walk around until we find something or someone."

They eventually set down and after Aang gave the bison a pat and instructions to wait, began to walk along what appeared to be a narrow roadway. That which had looked amazing from far above became broken and dilapidated, clearly uninhabited for years. Chunks of stone were strewn about the grasses and bushes that thrived in the humid heat of the Fire Nation.

"I thought people _lived _here." The Avatar pulled on Zuko's sleeve with one hand while clutching his staff tightly with the other. "It's kind of creepy."

The prince shrugged the boy off. "Maybe there aren't very many of the Sun Warriors anymore. Or maybe they live outside the city. Or maybe they're hiding. I don't know, Aang. Let's just keep walking.

Aang stuck close to Zuko's side and stared about warily. Zuko, more confident, his uncle's words about the warriors and the dragons playing over and over again in his mind, strode forward, a slight smile on his face. A thought struck him suddenly. Perhaps the Sun Warriors had place booby traps all about the city, an effort to protect what was theirs from those who would destroy it.

"What is it," Aang asked as he felt Zuko stiffen a bit.

"I was just thinking. There might be booby traps, maybe all over the place. We need to be careful, watch where we're walking. Okay?" Zuko stopped, touched Aang's shoulder, letting the boy know to stop too.

"I get it; booby traps; be careful." The Avatar looked at Zuko and nodded vigorously.

Their caution made no difference, however. Aang took two steps forward, and tripped one of the traps, his foot just brushing against rope that was tightly pulled across the roadway. Stone suddenly creaked aside, exposing a large square area filled with deadly spikes. Aang shouted; his face was the very picture of surprise. But the boy was adaptable and quick on his feet. Without any thought, as he fell forward, the spikes rushing up to meet his body, he blew a gust of air from his mouth and flipped his way across the divide.

Relieved and with his heart beating hard, he waved at Zuko. "I'm okay."

The prince rolled his eyes and using his own agility, speed and strength, ran full on toward the gap, changing direction at the last moment, actually running _along _the wall that rose on each side of the roadway. His body tilted sideways and the world appeared different from his new and briefly held vantage point. It was invigorating and even Aang was impressed.

"That was amazing, Zuko. You know, you're _actually_ pretty cool." He patted the prince on the back and gave him one of his best 'Aang' smiles.

"Thanks," Zuko responded automatically, the implications of the word 'actually' not hitting him yet.

They continued walking, more cautiously this time, and came upon stone steps that led to a structure still intact. It looked like a massive wall, and carved in relief was a Sun Warrior, his entire body surrounded by fire, fire that came from the mouths of two dragons.

"Maybe this place is a good one to check out." Aang sounded almost optimistic now. "There are dragons and a warrior, right?"

"Yeah, it looks promising," Zuko agreed.

"The dragons look kind of angry. Maybe they won't be happy that we're here." The boy's optimism had suddenly changed to trepidation. Zuko could hardly keep up with his changes of mood. Aang gulped and swallowed hard. "Maybe we should go back."

Zuko whipped around and stared intently at Aang. "No! Well, you can wait with Appa, if you want to. I'm going ahead. I want to see the dragons more than almost anything." He turned away from the carving and the wall and continued to walk, face set with determination.

"Wait, Zuko, I'm coming." Aang trotted after the prince. He resolved not to be afraid.

They crossed a bridge that spanned a deep valley. Stone dragon heads decorated the outer section of the structure, continuing the first firebender motif. A huge pyramid shaped building sat at the other side of the bridge, massive stone dragons flanking a steep set of stairs that led to the top. Zuko caressed the closest one as he began his ascent. It was his way of apologizing for all that the Fire Nation, home to the dragons, the country that _should _have treasured and protected them, had instead done to harm them.

A structure with gold coloured doors greeted them next. Aang rushed toward them and yanked with all his might. "They're locked," he said forlornly,

Zuko rolled his eyes again. "I didn't _expect _them to be open."

"So what do we do now?" Aang looked to Zuko expectantly and suddenly the prince felt those extra four years he had on the boy. He was the leader here. _He_ needed to take control and get things done. So Zuko narrowed his eyes in thought and stared about him, taking in everything. A pillar, a beautiful thing really, with a red stone set in its center, caught his attention. The sun sparkled off the stone and reddish light streamed out from the column, hitting a circle on the ground. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Aang, it's a celestial calendar. The Fire Sages have them in their temples too. I'm willing to bet that the sun stone opens the doors."

"Okay, so….." the Avatar prodded impatiently.

Zuko grunted and dragged a hand through damp hair. "I think it only works on the solstice, when the sun hits it at the right angle."

"Great," Aang moaned. "We can't wait that long. It's _always_ the solstice."

Unsheathing his swords, Zuko grinned at the boy, "But, maybe I can speed things up." Using the shiny surface of the blades, Zuko manipulated the red beam of light, until it hit just the right spot, the matching red stone set just above the doors. The ground shook as the doors shuddered slowly open.

"Yes!" Aang practically flew off the ground. "You did it."

"I did," the prince acknowledged proudly.

Aang stepped inside the dark room first, and startled by the ring of fierce looking statues, jumped back to where Zuko still stood. "_More_ angry looking statues; is everyone here always in a bad mood or something."

Zuko didn't answer. He wandered inside, captivated by the figures. They appeared to be dancing, performing some sort of firebending moves. Studying them more closely, Zuko tilted his head and then he smiled. Iroh had shown him some of those moves. "It's a firebending form, Aang."

The boy stared too and smiled in turn. "Looks like they're dancing; come on Zuko, dance with me." He pointed to an inscription at the base of one of the statues. "It says 'dragon dancing' right there." Setting his staff down, the boy imitated one of the moves and a plate beneath his feet sunk downward. As soon as he moved, the plate returned to its former position.

Grimacing at the idea of dancing with Aang, the prince moved into position, imitating the form shown by the statue nearest him. Aang nodded his head encouragingly and proceeded to go through all the moves, Zuko following close behind.

As they finished the forms, both boys' torsos were bent and their arms were stretched outwards, fists reaching for fists. The completion of the 'dance' cause some sort of commotion toward the middle of the room.

Both of them straightened up immediately, curious to see what other wonders might await them. A pedestal, golden egg shaped object resting atop like some precious jewel, ascended from an opening in the floor. The egg shone prettily in the flimsy light. Both wanted to touch it and inched carefully forward. The prince especially seemed drawn to the glowing object.

"Zuko, maybe we should leave it alone; remember the spikes!" The Avatar put a warning hand on his mentor's wrist.

"But…" was the prince's feeble attempt at protest.

Neither heard the approach of the Sun Warriors. It was their leader's deep and intimidating voice that finally alerted the prince and the Avatar to their presence.

"Who dares to enter our city and who dares to enter our sacred chamber?"

Exchanging a panicked look, both boys turned slowly about and came face to face with the original peoples of the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Western Air Temple<strong>_

Three good sized fish lay on the riverbank and an extremely pleased looking Mai stood beside them. "Any luck yet," she called to Sokka. She was barefoot and her pants were rolled up, showing pale white ankles and calves.

The warrior stood in the shallow water close to shore, spear held up, occasionally slip sliding on the greasy rocks that protruded from the soft silt. If Mai could throw her blades and manage to snag three fish, he could too. "Shush," he snapped and almost lost his balance. "Now look what you did? You scared the fish away!"

"Oh, please!" Rolling her eyes, Mai stepped further back from the river and proceeded to roll down her pants, put on her socks and slip on her boots. She'd had enough fishing to last her a lifetime, but the young woman would grudgingly admit if asked, that the experience was sort of fun. Watching and listening to the warrior from the Southern Water Tribe was amusing. He was sarcastic and negative, a bit like she was, but comical as well, even if he didn't mean to be. His movements changed from spastic to graceful and his words from incredibly silly to cogent and meaningful all within seconds. The guy was more complicated than he looked and Mai's affection for him was growing. She would never tell him that, though. "Just throw the damn spear. Remember, you're thinking too much."

"Yeah, I'm thinking too much," Sokka declared as if the idea was his. He closed his eyes for a moment, and breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh forest air, and when he opened them again, threw immediately at the first fish he saw. The spear hit its mark and Sokka yelped with joy. "Ha, I got one, Mai. Look at this beauty." He retrieved it from the cool water and held it up for her to see.

"Impressive," she drawled.

And it was; it was at least half as big again as any of Mai's catch, with glittering scales that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Thanks," Sokka replied, his gratitude genuine. "I hope you know that the person who catches the fish has to clean them." He grinned and pointed at the three on the bank. "Those are all yours."

Wrinkling her nose, Mai shook her head. "I don't _think_ so. I eat fish, I don't cut them open. I'd rather go without."

"_Nobles._" He attempted a disdainful sneer but it ended up being more of an amused snort.

"Peasants," Mai retorted with no bite.

"Wanna go back now?" Sokka picked his way out of the river and put his own boots back on. "That should be enough for a feast."

"Yeah." She pointed at her catch. "Help yourself; I'm not touching them again." She rinsed her hands off in the river one last time, patting them dry on the cloth of her tunic.

Resignedly, the warrior bent down and strung the fish together with some of the twine he always carried. "Hey, wait up," he called after the Fire Nation girl who was already far down the path. Mai's raspy chuckle, thrown over her shoulder, was the only response he got.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sun Warriors' Island<strong>_

Zuko's first instinct was to bow. It was a good one. "I am Prince Zuko, nephew to Iroh, and this is Avatar Aang." The prince maintained his position of deference for a few more beats before he stood again and met the man's eyes.

Fierce and piercing brown orbs looked deep into his. The man was broad and muscular, and wore a headdress along with what was recognizable as Fire Nation clothing. Though his chest was bare, his neck was decorated with a wide gold coloured section of cloth. His beard was tied off and he carried a staff. Behind him were several other Sun Warriors, male _and _female, dressed similarly, and also wearing face paint. Most wore arm rings and earrings. They were far more expressive in their dress than the militaristic people of the capitol and other populated islands.

"Oh, well then by _all_ means, wander as you please and do whatever you like." He turned his head swiftly and glanced at his people. The whisper of a laugh traveled through them.

"We'll just go see the dragons then," Aang stated, the chief's sarcasm completely lost on him.

Zuko put a hand on his shoulder, firmly restraining the boy. "He didn't mean that, Aang." Meeting the chief's eyes again, Zuko apologized. "He's sorry. Aang's a bit over enthusiastic sometimes and he's young."

"And you're _so _old," the Avatar said quietly. He shot his firebending instructor a peevish look.

"We've come to learn about true firebending, um, from the dragons. My Uncle Iroh, he wrote a letter of introduction." Zuko fished in his satchel for the scroll, dropped it nervously, picked it back up and handed it to the leader with another bow. "_Please_ say that you remember him."

"Hmmph," was all that the chief said as he grabbed the offered scroll. He shook his head but began to smile as he read. "Naturally, I remember your Uncle. He's a good man, an impressive man and he learned well from the dragons. They deemed him worthy of their knowledge."

"That's great then," Zuko interrupted excitedly. "So we can see the dragons too, right?"

The man growled his reply. "I didn't say that. Iroh, he was an exception. Tell me _why_ you want you want to learn."

Taking a step back, the prince did his best to explain. "I realize now that my people distorted the true ways of firebending. And I realize that this war, a war that has lasted for one hundred years, has to end. My father, Fire Lord Ozai must be stopped before there is no world or people left to save." He inhaled deeply, exhaled and then began again. "I'm the Avatar's firebending teacher. Aang's having some trouble getting over a fear of firebending. If he sees the truth of firebending, I don't think he'll fear it any longer. And if I see it, I will become a better bender, better able to teach Aang. The stronger he is the better chance he has of defeating my father. That is why we want to learn true firebending."

"Well, your uncle speaks highly of you and you have a valid reason, so, yes, I will allow you to present yourselves to Ran and Shao, the masters. If _they_ decide you are worthy, they will show you the ways of the sun."

"What if they don't?" Aang asked in a timid voice.

The chief did not mince his words. "Ran and Shao will destroy you right then and there."

Student and teacher stared at each other, Aang's eyes bugged out comically while Zuko's mouth stretched into a grimace. "Uncle never mentioned _that_ part."

* * *

><p>The eternal flame, the very first fire, given to the Sun Warriors by the dragons, glowed fiercely inside a nearby temple. The chief guided the two hopeful visitors toward it. The rest of the tribe, following close behind, was eager to watch.<p>

"It is required that you bring a piece of the eternal flame with you when you go to see the masters. This is the very first fire and it has burned for thousands of years. It is our job to make certain it never extinguishes." He reached out with his hands, seeming to call the fire to him. Flames encircled him, and the chief grinned, the power and beauty of the fire filling him with an unparalleled joy. Snatching two little flames, keeping them alight, one in each palm, he released the rest of the fire and it returned to its hearth.

Zuko held out his hand automatically and the chief transferred the fire to the prince. Aang chewed hard on his lip until Zuko gave him a gentle nudge. "Come on, Aang, take the fire."

"What if I can't keep it going? What if the flame gets too big?" Worried grey eyes looked from the chief to his sensei.

Zuko was getting frustrated now. "Just _take_ it already. We don't have forever, you know."

"Sorry," Aang blinked. He reached for the fire and the chief placed it in his hand. The same joy that the Sun Warrior had felt was transferred too. Aang smiled a wide smile. "It feels alive in my hand, Zuko. It's like a heartbeat. And it's so warm, but not hot." It was as though the Avatar had made a miraculous discovery.

"I told you, Aang; fire is life. Just maintain the heat and don't let it get too big or too small. You'll be fine." The prince turned back to the chief. "Where do we go now?"

Grinning, the muscular man pointed over and up, to a huge craggy rock that appeared hewn down the middle, one sharp peak on each side of a cave or crevasse. "The masters live below that rock. Take your flame there and wait."

Nodding, the pair did as they were told. Walking purposefully, Zuko soon pulled ahead of an anxious Aang.

"Wait, Zuko, if I walk too fast, the flame starts to fade." He used one hand to balance himself as he walked, grabbing hold of large rocks occasionally to steady himself, all while desperately trying to keep his bit of the eternal flame alive.

"You're too cautious," Zuko shouted back at the boy. He stopped reluctantly and waited. Being so close to the dragons and the knowledge they possessed was intoxicating. Not breaking out into a full run was almost killing him. "Give the flame a bit more power."

Aang did his best and together they finally made it up the steep, stony incline. The ancient city lay spread out beneath them, seeming to glow in the light of the setting sun, while before them, built between the two huge rocks, was another Sun Warrior construction. The people were already there, half standing, half prostrating themselves, the positions alternating amongst the ring of worshippers. For that's what it appeared they were doing, worshipping. Besides the flat stone area, there was nothing but an extremely steep set of stairs that led up and up to the dragons' lair.

"The dragons await you up there. I wouldn't expect much," the chief stated with a wry smile as he indicated the steps. "You," he jabbed Zuko in the chest, "are a member of the family that wiped out the dragons." The prince's face fell and he looked ashamed. That knowledge almost tore out his soul. "And you," he turned steely eyes on an anticipatory Aang, "left the world when it needed you most, allowing the Fire Nation to continue its reign of destruction." The Avatar hadn't been expecting that.

"Maybe we should stop now, Zuko. I've learned lots already, really I have." He gave the prince's sleeve yet another tug.

"I'm not afraid, and we make a pretty powerful pair. Come on, Aang; we can't stop now." Zuko was already headed toward the stairs.

Sighing and whispering words of comfort for his own benefit, Aang went along. It took them a few minutes to climb the steps, and Aang almost let his fire out a few times. Every step upwards was punctuated by the frantic drumming of the tribesmen. By the time they _did _reach the top, both trembled with anticipation and a healthy dose of wariness. They stood on a narrow stone bridge of sorts that spanned the distance between the two rocks, each with a cave of its own, one home to Ran and one home to Shao.

From down below, a Sun Warrior, using some sort of voice amplifying device called out. "Those who wish to meet the masters, Ran and Shao, must now present their fire."

Instinctively, each boy bowed to the cave they faced, holding out their fire, supplicating themselves. Nothing happened. The drumming continued below, the beat seeming to match the pulse of the flame each boy held.

Then Aang murmured and his voice was almost tearful. "My fire went out, Zuko. They'll never show me anything now.

The drumming stopped and some sort of horn sounded.

"I think that means they're coming," Zuko guessed. His raspy voice quivered with emotion.

"But my fire, Zuko; it's gone." The Avatar reached for Zuko, trying to grab some of the older boy's still bright flame.

Zuko twisted away angrily. "Make your own. Don't steal _my_ fire."

"Please," Aang begged. He wrapped arms around Zuko next, determined to get some of that fire.

The pair was busy arguing like petty little children when the dragons finally emerged from their caves. The arguing ceased then, as each boy stared in wonder at the creatures. One was red and one was blue and both were terrifying, their roars alone almost blowing the boys off their feet. Gold eyes stared and inspected with an overwhelming intensity and sharp white teeth were bared as though each dragon contemplated taking one boy for its dinner.

Each movement, each twist and turn the dragons made as they coiled themselves about the bridge, performing their elaborate dance, created gusts of wind felt even by the Sun Warriors far below.

"We should do the dragon dance, Zuko. I think _they're_ doing it." Aang wasn't certain what the masters wanted, but dancing was as good a guess as anything else.

Zuko was captivated by the original firebenders. Truth was, he didn't want to move. He simply wanted to watch. "Huh, really?"

"Yeah, we need to do something." Aang got into position and gave his friend a poke. "Dance, Zuko."

And they did, recalling as best they could the moves they had performed in the chamber filled with statues. The decision had been the correct one, for Ran and Shao followed their moves, dipping and rising in time with the supplicants, their sinuous scaled bodies winding around, over and under the bridge.

As they made their final move, pressed their fists together, the dragons stopped too, settling themselves against the bridge's supports, moving their heads slowly toward the boys, the blue one staring directly at Zuko, and the red one at Aang. Both roared again, the sound echoing and echoing off the rocks, and inside their skulls. It was judgment time.

The dragons breathed out fire then, beautiful, multi coloured flames, and it was then that Zuko, for the first time, truly understood the nature of firebending, what it meant and what it _could_ mean to both him and his nation. The experience was a profound one, and an uplifting one. It left him shaking and full of wonder and with a sense of gratitude that he had been found worthy of that knowledge, despite the blood that flowed through his veins.

As the dragons retreated, the Fire Nation prince remembered Aang. He turned and saw the joy he felt reflected on the younger boy's face.

"So many colours," the Avatar grinned. "Did you see, Zuko? Wasn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," the prince answered, his voice filled with a subdued kind of awe. "I saw; I saw _everything_."

He couldn't wait to share it all with Mai.


	42. Chapter 42

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 41: Lull **

_**Western Air Temple**_

Invigorated and happy, Zuko and Aang arrived back at the Western Air Temple the following afternoon. The Sun Warriors had insisted they spend the night, and provided a feast for the boys along with Appa. They had been fascinated with the air bison, grouping around the creature, tentatively patting and rubbing and sneaking food to him.

"They live with the dragons, for crying out loud; why are they afraid of Appa?" The prince had watched with amusement as one by one, the Sun Warriors conquered their fear of the furry animal.

Zuko had enjoyed his time with the natives of his nation very much. He felt a sense of honour and privilege just to be in their presence. Not many of his compatriots could claim having met these marvelous people. And if he ever _did_ become Fire Lord, Zuko swore that he would keep them and the dragons safe from harm. And he would spread their teachings, the way of the sun. Everyone would come to know the true nature of firebending once again.

Of course, he and Aang were on a high borne of their experience with the dragons. Just about everything looked somehow better and brighter. So when Appa landed in the courtyard at the temple, and the prince and the Avatar slid off gracefully, they took all the questions in stride.

But before he answered anything, Zuko strode deliberately over to where Mai stood, leaning casually against a pillar, a smirk on her face. Gently stroking her cheek, he whispered, "I missed you and I have so much to tell you."

"I caught fish," Mai answered dryly and then let slip a little chuckle. "And I missed you like crazy."

Zuko was pleased and leaned forward just enough to give her neck a quick kiss and to breathe in her scent. "_Later_?" he asked, that one word implying _so _much more than conversation.

"Later," she agreed as that wonderful quick rush of anticipation and arousal filled her. "You'd better get back; Katara's giving us the evil eye."

Snorting, the prince walked back to the group, Mai staying where she was, close enough to hear but far enough away not to feel smothered by the overly enthusiastic mass of people. She listened as Zuko and Aang told of their journey, the prince sneaking occasional glances at her. She watched as they demonstrated their dragon dance, Aang's fire emerging strong and pure, his fear gone, and Zuko's fire more lovely than she had ever seen it.

'"Guess it was a good trip," she uttered under her breath. She was glad that everything worked out well for Zuko and Aang and even more grateful that her lover had returned unharmed. It wasn't that she thought him helpless or unable to take care of himself; but _still_ it was always good to see him right there in front of her, safe and sound.

"So," she heard Sokka exclaim as he clapped Zuko and Aang on their backs, the sound resounding throughout the courtyard. "I'll bet you're hungry. Right? Huh?"

Zuko thought for a moment, stole another look at Mai, and then shook his head. "I'll eat later. The Sun Warriors were really pushing the food at us last night."

"Aww, but there's fish; Mai and I caught fish." The Water Tribe warrior sounded pitifully disappointed and Mai couldn't quite repress her giggle. "What about you, Aang? You won't disappoint me, will you, little buddy? I'm sure Katara will cook you some of that delicious rice. And we found some fruit trees. You like fruit, don't you?"

"Well, um, sure, as long as Katara's okay with it?" the Avatar replied.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Zuko rejoined Mai. "Later is now," he informed her as he took her hand and began to walk far away from the courtyard, looking for a private place.

"Keep going," Toph yelled after them. "I can still feel_ everything_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation Palace<strong>_

At one time, not so very long ago, Princess Azula had considered herself good at reading people. Her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee, her brother, any of her teachers, they all were open books to her. Of course,_ some_ were open a little wider than others. But Azula had been certain she had a handle on all that they thought and felt. Of course, _some_ thought a little more than others too.

But everything was different now. Her life had no surety in it. Agni, the princess couldn't even predict her_ own_ actions. She stumbled through her days, doing her very best to maintain a façade that resembled her old brilliance and confidence. Paranoia plagued her every waking moment, both Ayaka and her father the focus of it. She trusted no one, not that she ever_ had_ really, but she was almost positive something was going on between the two of them.

Azula giggled, imagining her father and Ayaka engaged in some sort of sordid affair. That was not what she meant, but the idea was still humorous. The Bringer had as much passion as a stone wall and her father could do_ so_ much better than that homely looking thing.

Her instincts and her senses told her that Ayaka's loyalties were divided at best. Something in those ugly brown eyes was different and there was a defiance in her walk, the barest hint of a smirk sometimes playing with her mouth. Yes, something was indeed up and the princess was willing to bet that the great Fire Lord, her father, Ozai, was behind everything.

He knew that she had intended to kill him on the day of the failed invasion. Azula was positive of that now. Could she really blame him then for keeping an extra set of eyes on her? No, she didn't blame him, but she didn't like it either. And so Azula gave away nothing, uttered nothing but praise for her father and regret that for a few weeks, she had let weakness and treachery into her heart. It was all the fault of those 'friends'. Their loss and their betrayal had cut deeper than she wanted to acknowledge. Her mind had been temporarily affected, but it was fine now. Yes, her mind was strong and nimble and bright, a tool her father would be well advised to use, rather than toss aside.

"Ayaka, I'm going to the training room. I think you should do some training too. I don't want your skills getting rusty. In fact, I'm going to take you off guard duty. I don't know why I thought that I ever needed one. That way, you and I can train together all the time." She beckoned the girl away from her doorway and indicated a spot on the runner just behind her.

The Bringer immediately wondered what had brought about this change of attitude. She filed it away for her meeting later with the Fire Lord. Let _him_ make of it what he would. This constant back and forth between the two, father and daughter, trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy around Azula, all while being hyper alert, was not what the Bringer was trained for. She wasn't a spy, she was a killer. And part of her longed for those much simpler days back in the Earth Kingdom, those days before she had met Azula.

All that was required of her then was training and completing her killing assignments. When she went to bed at night, her mind had been blank, and sleep came fast and easy. Now, thoughts whirled about her brain, back and forth and every which way, like some storm that couldn't quite figure out in which direction its winds should blow.

She wanted to please the Fire Lord, great leader of her great nation. He treated her with more respect than Azula ever had. Whether that respect was genuine, the Bringer was not certain. Perhaps he was simply giving her what he sensed Azula was not, in an effort to keep her on _his_ side. Though Ayaka was proud to serve Ozai, the subterfuge was all too much. And she was tired.

The training room came into sight. The relief that the young woman felt when she let go of all the questions was tremendous. Naginata in hand, spinning and jabbing and slicing, everything felt right once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Air Temple<strong>

Mai listened as Zuko did his best, in halting words, for words seemed so inadequate, to describe his experience with the dragons, Ran and Shao. His eyes were alight with a joy and wonder that made her smile. She enjoyed seeing him happy like this, and one of his dreams had come true. That was something special, something to be celebrated.

"I wish you could have seen, Mai. It was so beautiful." He stroked her long, loose hair, gently twisting bits about his fingers and then letting it go.

"Mmm, not a firebender. It probably would have been lost on me." She leaned in close to her lover, snuggling against him, enjoying as usual, the feel of his heat. "But I'm happy it all worked out. I can see how much it means to you."

"Yeah, it was amazing, Mai, something I'll never forget. I want to take you there one day, firebender or not. Would you come with me?" Zuko kissed the top of her head and let his hands slide down her thighs. "You and Sokka, seems like you had a good time?"

The couple reclined in one of the small courtyards far away from the main one where everyone else was camped out. The sun had set awhile ago, and dinner was long over. But neither had wanted to budge from their spot. Food seemed unimportant when compared to reconnecting.

"We did," Mai acknowledged, her lips curling upward slightly. "He's all right."

Zuko couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy that sparked inside him. "How all right is he?"

"Not all right enough for you to worry." She turned so that she could face Zuko and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "You're it, Zuko, always."

Returning the kiss, adding pressure and passion, Zuko grabbed hold of Mai and pulled her gently so that she straddled his prone form. "Care to show me?" His raspy voice was intense and filled with both love and desire.

"Hmmm," she teased, pretending to think long and hard about her lover's proposal. "Yeah, I can give you a demonstration," she finally replied.

They never _did_ make it back to their room that night.

* * *

><p>The bad dreams were almost becoming commonplace. Sokka twisted about in his bed roll and moaned, calling out Suki's name every few minutes. He had thought that leaving his isolated room and sleeping with the rest, minus Zuko and Mai, by the fire might lesson the dreams or at least their intensity. It wasn't working, not one bit.<p>

"Snoozles, hey Snoozles, wake up." Toph made the ground beneath the warrior buckle just enough to jar him awake.

He sat up and rubbed at bleary blue eyes. "Whatcha do that for?" he snarled angrily.

"Gee, sorry to wake you from that restful sleep. You were having a nightmare, idiot." She shuffled about on the ground, trying to get comfortable again. "Don't thank me or anything."

"Okay, thanks and I'm sorry for snapping at you." Sokka dragged a hand through his loose hair and then scrubbed at his face vigorously, as if trying to erase the nightmare visions from his head.

"You said her name; Suki's. You said it a few times. And it sounded like you were scared." Lying back with her hands behind her head, Toph waited patiently for Sokka to either open up or not.

"Um, yeah. Suki; I've been having lots of bad dreams about her, Toph." He heaved a sigh and sat up. Sleep for him was done. "Azula got a hold of her, Azula. Who knows what that psycho did? Maybe she tortured her for information about Aang or, or…" He really did not want to complete that sentence. The very idea that Suki might be dead was too much to bear. And if the princess had done something terrible to his girl, besides imprisoning her, he would kill her without conscience, or die trying.

"Hey," the earthbender said softly. "You'll get her out once the war is over and we've won. And she'll be fine." Part of Toph, the part that still had a crush on Sokka, the part that really cared for the warrior, almost wished that he never found Suki. Why couldn't he just forget about the Kyoshi Warrior and see in her what Toph saw in him? But there was another part, the more reasonable part, and Toph was nothing if not reasonable, that could not bear to see Sokka suffer. And he most assuredly was suffering now. If being with Suki ended his pain, so be it. The earthbender silently congratulated herself for being so damned mature, when really she wanted to scream and shriek and make the earth shake beneath everyone.

"I don't want to wait that long." It was the first time Sokka had given voice to his fantasies of saving Suki, breaking her out of whatever horrible place she was stuck in. And maybe, just maybe, his father would be there too. He just didn't know where 'there' was.

"Um, what does that mean exactly?" Toph prodded him cautiously. She had a pretty good idea but wanted to hear it from Sokka himself. He hesitated. "Spill it, Snoozles, and remember, don't lie."

"I'm thinking," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "of rescuing her."

"I hate to be a killjoy or whatever, but do you know where she is? And just how would you get her out of a prison?" There she was being practical again.

"Well, no; that's the problem." He frowned and scratched his head, wondering how he would solve this dilemma. "But just how many prisons can there be in the Fire Nation, right? There's the one in the capitol. Hey, maybe I'll ask Zuko. He should know, shouldn't he?" Now Sokka sounded almost hopeful.

"I guess," Toph agreed.

He put a hand on the girl's arm and she sucked in her breath just a bit. "Look, don't say anything to anyone, okay. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet and I don't need Katara freaking out all over me, like she always does."

"Sure, not a word; now can you stop your moaning and groaning and thrashing around so I can actually get some sleep?" Toph deliberately turned over, facing away from Sokka, and shut her eyes, a useless endeavor but something that was nonetheless habitual or instinctive.

The warrior picked up his bedroll. "I'll do better than that." He tucked it under his arm and headed back into the temple. "I'll sleep in my room. Oh, and Toph?"

"What?" she grumbled.

"Thanks."

Her cheeks flushed and her heart warmed, the sturdy little earthbender fell into a deep slumber and dreamed of Sokka.

* * *

><p>The Water Tribe warrior slouched casually on a stone bench as he watched Zuko give Aang a lesson. He planned on quizzing the prince once the Avatar predictably ran off happily to find Katara. Mai was off washing up in the temple's bathing areas (girl had a thing about keeping very clean), Teo and The Duke and Haru were off exploring…again, while Katara and Toph were busily arguing about chores. Toph had been winning when he left.<p>

"Lookin' good," he drawled and gave the benders two thumbs up.

"Do you really think so, Sokka? Did you like that last move I made?" Aang was positively trembling with energy and excitement. "See, I'm not scared anymore."

"I see, I see; those dragons really _did _help. And the move was awesome." Really Sokka just wanted the pair to finish up, so he could question the Fire Nation prince about Fire Nation stuff. "So, almost done?" He regretted the obvious enthusiasm in his voice.

Zuko glared at the warrior. "We just started an _hour_ ago. Aang has lots to learn and not a lot of time, especially since he has to defeat Ozai before Sozin's Comet comes, or during or whatever. But there _isn't_ a lot of time." He turned his attention back to the Avatar and the pair went through another set of moves, effectively ignoring the Water Tribesman.

Sokka sat up straight, crossing his arms over his chest, and grumbled. "Hmmph, stupid training; that's all they ever do." But he kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the session.

When he finally heard those glorious words of dismissal, Sokka leapt on Zuko, tugging the firebender even further away from the camp.

"What is it with you?" Zuko asked irritably, shrugging off the boy's grasping fingers.

The warrior stared about him, expecting The Duke or Toph to pop up from behind a rock or a bush. But they were very much alone. "I need to ask you something. It's really important. And I need for you to keep it quiet."

"Fine, whatever, just ask me." The prince took his shirt and wiped at the sweat on his forehead, then sniffed his shirt. He didn't put it back on but sat in the shade instead.

"Look, my girlfriend, Suki…" His voice trembled a bit as bits of his nightmares made themselves known again. "She was taken by Azula. She's in prison and I'm wondering if maybe you know where."

Zuko stared at his ally suspiciously. "Why?"

"You know, I'm just worried about her and I wonder how bad the prisons are. That's all. I'm certainly not thinking about rescuing her." Zuko stared even more suspiciously while Sokka toed the stones beneath his feet, keeping his eyes down. He silently cursed his big, fat mouth and his loose tongue.

"You know about the prison in the capitol already, right?" Sokka nodded, still not looking up. "There's only one other prison. It's called the Boiling Rock. It's built right on a huge rock that sits in the middle of a boiling lake. In fact, we passed it on the way here. It's not that far. They say that escape is impossible. But we don't have to worry about that, do we?

Sokka gulped. "Sure, right; not our worry. So, would they send someone like Suki there?"

"I don't know," the prince shrugged. "Who is she?"

"Well, you sort of met her once; you know when you tried to burn down her home, Kyoshi Island." Sokka recalled the few days he had spent on Kyoshi, his first laughable encounter with Suki and how they had fled, leading Zuko and his ship away.

The prince flushed with embarrassment and shame at the reminder of his old self. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm sorry about that," he stammered. What words could possibly make any of _that_ better?

"Don't tell _me_. She's the one who needs to hear it." Sokka sounded a bit prickly now. Zuko had been a real ass back then, and the old dislike flared up. He took a few deep breaths and peeked at the other young man. _His_ distress and self reproach were achingly obvious, so obvious that Sokka's heart lurched a bit. The ass was now a decent guy and probably had been all along, somewhere deep down.

Zuko wiped his face off with the back of his hand. "Right, yeah, I will. Anyway, is she the head Kyoshi Warrior?"

"Yep, she sure is." Thrusting his chest out proudly, Sokka beamed at the prince.

"They usually try to separate the leaders from their underlings. So she might be at the Boiling Rock. Were other warriors taken too?"

"Hmmm," he mused, stroking his chin. "I don't really know for sure, but I would guess that others were captured too. Hey, does that mean my dad will be there?" A trip to this prison was looking more and more probable.

"Makes sense," Zuko shrugged. "But there's nothing you can do about it anyway. I told you, escape is impossible."

Sokka stared incredulously at the young man before him. He clapped him hard on the shoulder and practically shouted, "Since when does Zuko say 'impossible'? You never gave up no matter what the odds. That was the _one _thing I admired about you, you know, when you were a jerk."

"Thanks, I think, and why do I feel like I'm being dragged into something that Mai's going to kill me for?" He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "I don't like where this is going, not at all."

"Easy, Zuko; I don't what I'm going to do yet." But he did know, sort of. Sokka just had to finalize the plan that was forming in his mind.

"Yes, you do. And I can't let you go alone. Having a firebender with you will help. Oh, Agni, Mai will never forgive me for this. That's if I'm lucky enough to get out of that place alive." He literally blanched at the thought of Mai's anger, cool and deadly thing that it was.

"I'm not asking you to come with me, Zuko. I can do it alone, if I go that is." He wasn't asking and he certainly wouldn't beg, but some help and some company would be great.

"I am _so _going to regret this; when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, after everyone is asleep. We'll take Appa and then send him back here, see? I'll take Aang's bison whistle along. We'll be able to call Appa back to the prison when we need him. And we'll fly right out of there. Good plan, right?" He waited hopefully for Zuko's response.

"It's a terrible plan! Where is Appa going to wait for us? Someone will see him and then what? How do you know he'll hear the whistle from that far away? Maybe they'll shoot him out of the sky when we first fly there. That'll be great, won't it?" Zuko could go on and on but he decided to stop there. Sokka wasn't looking so good.

"Well aren't you Mr. Negative? Thanks for the support, Zuko." Since when had Zuko become plan guy and since when had he gotten all spontaneous. Had the world somehow been flipped around or turned inside out?

"Hey, I'm trying to save your life. We'll get them out _after _we defeat Ozai and the war is over."

"No," Sokka stated defiantly. "I won't wait. If it was _Mai_, would you? Would you wait?"

The prince closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, tightly, until it hurt. "I wouldn't wait," he finally replied softly.

"What? I didn't quite hear that, Zuko." Sokka got in close to Zuko's face, his own all stubborn and purposeful looking.

"I_ said _that I wouldn't wait. Are you satisfied now?" Zuko's fate had been sealed and he knew it.

"I am, very satisfied in fact, and I'm leaving tonight." Sokka turned around and headed back toward the camp. "I'd better see if I can steal that whistle and then I'd better sneak some food from Katara's stash and then….."

Zuko wasn't listening any longer. Worry had taken over. He had a bad feeling about this rescue mission. So many things could go wrong, so _very_ many things. With one last shake of his head, the prince headed off to find Mai. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with her.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to try very hard to finish the whole Boiling Rock mission before 'the holidays'. An interesting thing or two has been planned for weeks. I'm chuckling at the thought.

But as of now my top priority is an epic gift I want to write for an epic person.

Alabaster


	43. Chapter 43

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 42: Into the Boiling Rock**_

Holding his breath and biting down on his lower lip. Zuko carefully disentangled his limbs from Mai's. He almost shouted when she let out a groan and reached for him, already missing his warmth and the steady beating of his heart to soothe her.

They had spent a lovely afternoon and evening together, taking their supper alone under the darkening sky before heading off to bed. Katara had disapproved of their isolationism, making a remark about snobbery. Mai simply rolled her eyes, letting the insult bounce off her without a thought, and shooting a look at Zuko that told him he should do the same.

He_ had_, not wanting to spoil their time together. Holding Mai even closer than usual, attending to her every need and staring at her whenever he got the chance, the prince did his best to memorize everything about her, just in case he ended spending the remainder of his days in the Boiling Rock. Those memories would help, he was sure of it.

"What's with all the intensity?" Mai enjoyed it well enough, though it could be a bit overwhelming.

"Nothing," he shrugged in reply. "I just love you and want to show you how much…"

Mai sensed something was going on inside that brain of his but decided not to pursue it and bask in the affection instead. By the time they drifted off to sleep, the young woman positively glowed. Zuko hated leaving her behind, hated the idea of her worrying and wondering, but he honestly felt that he had no choice but to help Sokka. And if he told Mai she would try to stop him or insist on accompanying them. He didn't want her in danger too.

'She's going to be so angry,' Zuko thought as he gazed at her sleeping form one last time. He didn't dare place a kiss on her cheek or her eyelids, like he longed too.

His sword lay on the floor in the corner of the room. Zuko hesitated and then snatched it up. He could always hide it somewhere he supposed, should they actually get in somehow. Besides, the prince loved the weight of it against his body, loved the feel of the dual sword in his hands.

Closing the door softly behind him, he tiptoed his way down the hallway and outside to meet the Water Tribe Warrior.

* * *

><p>"I thought you weren't going to come," Sokka chastised, giving the prince a glowering look. "I've got food and stuff and the whistle." Proudly he pulled out the instrument, a miniature Appa, and then stuffed it back inside his little bag.<p>

"I'm here _now_," Zuko answered sharply. His thoughts were still with Mai and with every step he took, guilt dug its hooks deeper into his flesh.

"What crawled up inside _you_?" The warrior shook his head and pressed forward until they came to where Appa slept beside Shunsoku.

Zuko grunted some sort of reply and dragged a hand tiredly through his sleep messy hair.

Both the animals stirred and then awoke as the two young men made their approach. Zuko placed a calming hand on the eel hound while Sokka whispered to the bison, telling him of their plans. The massive animal snorted, softly enough, as if realizing the need for quiet, but Sokka still almost had a conniption.

"Appa," he pleaded. "It's a _secret_ mission. That means you need to be very, very quiet."

The bison licked Sokka next, covering him head to feet with saliva. Accustomed to the animal's affection, he took it all in stride, wiping the mess off with his hand and then wiping his hand off on his pants.

"I still don't feel good about this whole thing," Zuko stated one last time. "I don't think you realize just how dangerous this little rescue mission is."

Sokka gave the prince a mischievous smile. "Are you scared?"

"I am _not_." The firebender thrust out his chest and threw back his shoulders, looking every bit like a proper prince of the Fire Nation, only dressed in _Earth Kingdom_ clothes. "I'm merely pointing out the dangers that lie ahead." He took one last peek at the people sleeping around the fire. "Don't you think we should leave them a note or something to explain? We can't just disappear."

"What are we supposed to say exactly? 'Gone to scariest prison ever; be back soon. And by the way, don't worry.'"

"I don't know," Zuko growled. "We could say we went hunting or something, couldn't we?"

"Don't worry about it; I told Toph that I wanted to rescue Suki and she's probably listening in right now. She'll spill, especially after Mai and Katara get through with her." Clapping Zuko on the back, the warrior gave him a grin. "Come on; let's go before the whole camp wakes up. Suki's waiting."

"With all the trouble we'll be going through, she'd_ better_ be," the prince retorted haughtily.

After struggling with Appa's saddle, the pair got comfortable, Sokka taking the reins and whispering "yip yip". The bison responded immediately and launched into the air. Soon the Western Air Temple was far in the distance and they flew over open water.

The sunrise was spectacular, and Zuko felt a rush of power as his inner fire was roused from a sort of half sleep. He closed his eyes and raised his face to the sun, letting its warmth fill him up.

"Here, eat this." Sokka tossed an apple back at the prince, breaking the quiet, peaceful and contemplative moment he was enjoying. "We can't fight or sneak or think right when we're hungry."

"Thanks." The prince bit into the firm, sweet fruit and wiped a trickle of juice from his chin. "We should be there soon. There's no mistaking the place."

"Good." Sokka chewed on his own apple and pictured Suki. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>The Boiling Rock Prison emerged slowly from the steam of the boiling lake it sat upon. It was all straight lines and rigid looking, with a main tower at the front, a pentagon shaped structure spreading out from it. Guards and the warden lived in the tower while the prisoners were housed in the back.<p>

"Um, I see what you mean," Sokka said quietly. All the humor had gone out of his voice. He swallowed hard then thought of Suki again. He wanted to feel her lips against his, hold her in his arms. It was the inspiration he needed to keep going. He was not a coward, far from it, but even the bravest soul was intimidated sometimes.

"Yeah, I told you; I wasn't exaggerating, Sokka." The prince's mind was whirling. He knew little of the prison besides its reputation. He had never actually been there, only knew that it was tough and the place the most hardened criminals spent their time. As soon as Appa dropped them off, there would be no turning back. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sokka?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, Appa. Looks like there's some rock down there you can land on." He urged the bison lower and the animal obliged, drifting down through the steam until he found a wide bit of volcanic stone close to the main tower. It was uncomfortable that close to the lake. Heat rolled off it in miserable waves and Zuko and Sokka were soaked with sweat in seconds. Appa was feeling it even more with that thick coat of hair and bleated his frustration. "Thanks, buddy," Sokka said appreciatively when the bison landed.

The two young men climbed down from the animal and immediately flattened themselves against the dark stone of the prison.

"Appa, go back to Aang," Zuko instructed him. "You can't stay here."

The bison hesitated for a few minutes, perhaps sensing the danger of the terrible place he had dropped into.

"I'll blow on the whistle when we need you to come back, all right?" Sokka showed Appa the whistle. "Now, fly back to Aang where you're safe."

Giving each boy a parting lick first, the bison did as he was instructed and quickly disappeared into the steam.

"I hope he can hear that whistle," Zuko mused quietly. "If he doesn't, we need to find another way out of here."

"Well, people get here, don't they. There must be a system of some kind." The warrior sounded almost hopeful again. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I say we look for some disguises. We'd better leave these swords behind, and our bags."

They pushed their belongings up against the building, looked around, hoping to remember the spot and then trudged toward the building itself. They found a doorway and carefully slipped inside where somehow, it was blessedly cooler. Sneaking about carefully, they walked down empty corridor after empty corridor, peeking into rooms, finding nothing of value until they happened upon a huge supply closet of sorts. It was filled with uniforms, every piece from helmet to boots. There were even key rings, full of keys, giving them access to at least some rooms or cells in the prison. That was a boon as well.

"This is almost _too_ easy," Sokka observed as they crept inside, changed their clothes, stuffing their own in a dark corner. Sokka and Zuko each hung a key ring on their belts, and suddenly they _were_ Boiling Rock Prison guards.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. He hadn't thought about his scar and how he would hide it. Finding the helmets was fortuitous. But, he would have to keep it on no matter what and that might pose its _own_ problems.

As they slunk out of the supply room, Zuko, feeling strangely soothed wearing his nation's blacks and reds and golds once again, and Sokka stood about in the hallway, and wondered what step they should take next. That decision was wrested from them mere seconds later when a noisy group of guards pounded their way down another corridor. One of them spotted the young men. Frozen in place they awaited something terrible, but they were only beckoned over, their help apparently needed.

"Come on you guys, get a move on. Didn't you hear the warden's orders; all guards move immediately to the exercise yard. There's an altercation of some kind going on." He sounded excited at the prospect of witnessing violence.

Grimacing, they joined the throng, blending in perfectly, trying to remember the path they had taken to get to the huge yard. Who knew when that knowledge might come in handy again?

A ring of prisoners, all dressed in ragged looking red tunics and pants along with cheap, flimsy shoes, surrounded a huge man, strong and burly looking, and a guard, large himself, a bullying brute by the sounds of him. The prisoner protested his innocence, a common thing in jails no doubt. His name was Chit Sang, and he defied the guard's order to stop.

"I'm going back to my cell," he stated simply, turning his back on the guard and walking away.

"I've had it with your disruptive behavior," the guard bellowed, sending a fire whip warningly at the prisoner.

Zuko itched to step forward and help this Chit Sang. It was obvious that the guard was simply enjoying some sort of sick power trip, typical of his nation's mentality, and needed to be taught a lesson himself. He took a step and then another but Sokka put a hand on his arm.

"We can't blow our cover," he hissed, his blue eyes darting about nervously.

Making a low growl in his throat, the prince backed off. Part of him couldn't wait now to become Fire Lord, so that he could stop precisely that kind of attitude and behavior in its tracks.

The guard continued to goad the prisoner, egging him on until the huge man finally could take no more and retaliated sending his own strong burst of fire back. _That_ was what the guard had been waiting for.

"You know very well that no firebending is allowed, prisoner." He grinned a cruel, predatory grin at Chit Sang and then looked at the rest of his audience. "We all know that, don't we boys?" He stared directly at Sokka and Zuko. Both of them gulped. "_Don't _we boys?"

"Yeah, yeah, no firebending," they both replied hurriedly.

"That's better," the nasty guard drawled. "You're going in the cooler and the warden will deal with you later. You," he jerked a thumb at Sokka, "help me take the loser in.'

"Yes, sir," the Water Tribesman answered briskly. "Meet me back here in about an hour," he whispered to Zuko and left.

"Great," the prince said to himself. "What exactly am _I_ supposed to do?"

* * *

><p>He managed. A pair of guards discussed getting lunch at the dining hall and Zuko decided to follow. Number one, he was hungry, and number two, he might be able to squeeze some information about prisoners from <em>someone <em>in there.

Waiting his turn in line, the prince grabbed a plateful of food, not really conscious of what he had chosen, and sat down at a table with a male guard and a female guard. He felt foolish and conspicuous with his helmet still on, but it was necessary.

"Must be new," the woman laughed. "You _can_ take that off." She pointed to his helmet and rolled her eyes.

"I, um, thought it was best to be prepared, you know in case we're needed for something." Zuko smiled weakly and took a bite of his bread.

The male nudged his companion and gave Zuko another once over. "You'll get over that, the enthusiasm, I mean. It's just a job, you know. But whatever you do, don't get on the warden's bad side. He's tough, real tough."

"Oh, thanks; I'll keep that in mind." Zuko leaned forward then, trying to convey a sense of curiosity. "Say, just what kind of prisoners do they keep here anyway? Are there any political prisoners or foreigners, say from the Water Tribe?"

"We've got all kinds here; killers, traitors, prisoners of war. A few weeks ago, we got some girl, a, what was she called again, Sen?" The woman turned to the man and lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

"A Kyoshi Warrior from the Island of Kyoshi," he answered promptly. "She's a pretty thing too; wouldn't mind getting my hands on her."

Zuko clenched his fists beneath the table and suppressed an angry retort. He didn't know Suki, but no woman should be talked about like that, no woman. Now he wanted to break her out almost as badly as Sokka did. But he would keep the man's remark to himself. Sokka losing it would do no one any good.

"Wow, really? Wish_ I_ could see her." The words felt awful in his mouth, but Zuko needed any bit of information he could get.

"Ugh, you men are all the same; always looking for something different, like _her_ parts are going to be special Earth Kingdom versions of ours or something. Aren't we Fire Nation women good enough for you?" The female guard curled her lip in disgust and shifted away from her friend.

He shifted right along with her and she sighed her disapproval. "Anything different or new is always attractive. I'm sure if some Water Tribe warrior found his way in here, you would take a peek too. Don't you get all high and mighty on me, Lin We!"

"So," Zuko tried to regain their attention. "Where is this girl being held?"

"You go to cell block C, which is….wait, why don't I just show you, kid; consider it my treat for the newbie. Finish up your lunch and we'll get going."

Zuko pushed the food in as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"So, um, how long do you keep him in there for?" Sokka asked the guard innocently enough.<p>

They stood outside the cooler and observed Chit Sang through the tiny window slot. He was already, after just half an hour, a shivering, shuddering mess, though the rebellious smirk on his face hadn't left yet. Sokka was genuinely worried about the guy. He didn't know how far they took punishment at The Boiling Rock, or how extreme it got.

"We keep him in there for as long as we feel like it, until that stupid look on his face has been wiped off, until he learns how to behave." Slamming the grate closed, cutting off the prisoner, the guard gave Sokka a bit of a push. "I hope you're not worried about him, new boy. You are new, aren't you? I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yeah, new, that's me; all bright and shiny and enthusiastic. " He beamed at the middle aged man and nodded his head, looking like a hyperactive puppy, eager to please its master. "And no, I'm not worried about the prisoner at all. He's getting exactly what he deserves."

"Agni damn right he is," the man snarled. "And see if you can keep that enthusiasm up. Most people lose sight of their purpose here. They stop caring and being a guard becomes just a job like any other. Well, it's _not_ like any other. We're the barrier between the criminal filth and the citizens of the Fire Nation."

"I thought that was the boiling lake," the Water Tribesman remarked.

"You've got a lot to learn, boy. Follow me. I'll show you around, show you how things are done, _Juro _style." He put a big, meaty hand on the young man's shoulder and guided him down the corridor. "Stick with me, kid, and you'll go places."

Sokka rolled his eyes while resisting the urge to shrug off the man's grip. He wondered then what Zuko was up to.

* * *

><p>Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, a group of well trained, competent female fighters from Kyoshi Island, fighters who followed the ways of Avatar Kyoshi, dead for close to two hundred years, went through kata after kata. It was how she remained sane.<p>

Her cell was tiny with only a hard, narrow bed, its mattress an insult to the very word comfortable, and a bucket in which to relieve herself. They were allowed a bath every day, albeit a community one, but Suki was grateful for the small things now. That was the best part of the day, actually, that and her one hour outside, beneath the blessed sun.

Four weeks she had been at The Boiling Rock, and still guards paraded by her cell, staring at her blue eyes and reddish hair as if they were something miraculous. Some of them wanted to do more than stare and some of them actually did. They would open her cell door, usually at night, and tiptoe inside. None ever went so far as to rape her. Suki's eyes told them very clearly that should they try, she would kill them, no matter what the consequences. But they would touch her hair and her skin, sneak a kiss and whisper in her ear what they really _wanted_ to do.

She felt like an animal in a zoo or some sort of performing circus beast; constantly on display through that little window, eyes always on her, making her skin twitch and her insides twist. Suki felt dirty and she wondered if she would ever feel clean again.

But, she did her best to push all that out of her mind and simply move, exhausting herself so that when it was lights out, she fell asleep immediately. Sleep was good too and occasionally her dreams were wonderful. Kyoshi Island, an idyllic place in her mind anyway, featured prominently, as did her friends and Sokka. _His_ silly faces and his crazy humor and his warmth and his concern all made her smile and those dreams carried her on a wave of pleasure through many nights.

When Suki heard the familiar sound of boots on the hallway floor she cringed and prayed that whoever wore said boots would march right by her cell. No such luck. They stopped, two men, by the sounds of it and one voice sounded vaguely familiar, not from her month at the Boiling Rock, but from before. It tickled her memory, frustrating her terribly.

"One of our _new_ guards wants to have a look at you, Kyoshi," one of the men shouted through the narrow slot that passed for a window. "Come on now, stand up. Let him have a good long stare."

Zuko clenched his teeth, smothering the snarl he wanted to let loose. He was disgusted and uncomfortable with the talk and the act of staring at a woman as though she was nothing but a piece of flesh rather than a thinking and feeling human being. He moved up to the window, pressing his helmet covered face against the bars.

Suki stood with her hands on her hips and a defiant glare in her eyes that said, "Go ahead and look all you want. You'll never see the real me. I won't show it to you."

Zuko's mind, meanwhile, raced. He needed to communicate with Suki, let her know somehow who he was, who he was with and what they planned to do. Turning back to the other guard, he sucked in his breath and asked, "Do you think I could, you know, have some privacy. It feels weird with you right behind me."

"Ah, yeah, sure, I understand." He gave Zuko a smirk and a hearty clap on the back before disappearing down the hall. "You've got a few minutes. That's it."

Inside the cell, Suki shuddered and waited. She almost fell over when the guard called her by name.

The prince beckoned her closer, waving his hand almost desperately. "Psst, Suki, come closer, please. I need to tell you something."

She narrowed those large blue eyes and considered her options. The young man sounded strangely intense and sincere. But that could be some sort of act. She couldn't be too careful, could she? Edging forward just a few inches, she stopped and examined the guard again. All she could see was the lower half of his face; pale skin, narrow lips and fine bones.

Sensing her discomfort, Zuko decided to mention Sokka's name. "I'm not really a guard. I'm here with Sokka. We came to rescue you." He glanced over his shoulder, suddenly remembering that another guard could happen along at any time.

"Sokka, you're here with Sokka," the warrior repeated. Her voice held both disbelief and hope. "Who are you? And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Quickly, Zuko lifted his visor, revealing the scar that made him so very identifiable. "I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. You might remember me attacking you and burning your village?"

"Gee, why would I recall that?" she growled, stepping up close to the window, all discretion forgotten. That face, that scar had been emblazoned on her memory."You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like you're my friend or something. You've probably got Sokka chained up somewhere in some other cell." She looked as though she wanted to punch him. "Prince Zuko," she spat. "Like you would try to help me?"

"It's true; Sokka and I flew here on Appa. Everyone else is at the Western Air Temple. Sokka hopes his dad is here too. He was imprisoned after the failed invasion attempt. And I, me and Mai, we've been working to stop the Fire Nation for weeks now. We were in Ba Sing Se, working with the resistance and then we came to the Fire Nation to help Aang, the Avatar. I'm teaching him firebending. And Mai, she left my sister, Azula, to come with me. Ty Lee left her later too. Look, what do you need to know? Ask me anything, but make it quick. The guard will be back in a minute." His gold eyes pleaded with her, begged her to believe him.

"Okay; you're telling the truth. That's pretty obvious now. Where's Sokka? I want to see him." Now _her_ eyes filled with emotion; worry and desire and hope.

"He's with another guard, taking another prisoner to the cooler. We're meeting up in the yard shortly. I'll give him message if you want." Zuko looked down at the floor then, gathering his thoughts. "And Suki; I'm sorry for what I did to you and your home. I let hate and anger and pain drive me then. I've changed." Words could never repair the damage, but it was a start.

"I think you have," Suki agreed reluctantly. "And tell Sokka, tell him that I need him _now _and that I miss him. He likes being needed." She felt tears prick at her eyes and blinked hard a few times.

"Okay." Zuko pulled his visor back down, and just in time.

"Get your fill?" the guard asked. He took one last look at Suki and then slammed the grating over the tiny window shut. Suki was closed off once again.

"I did what I needed to do," Zuko replied rather cryptically.

"Okay, then, I believe you." With a guffaw, the guard strutted back towards the dining hall. "You'd best get back to work now, boy, before the Warden finds out you've been slacking off. You don't want that."

"Yes, sir." Dragging his feet, Zuko let the other man get ahead and then made his way to the exercise yard. He couldn't wait to tell Sokka all about Suki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Western Air Temple<strong>_

Mai paced the courtyard, walking around and around the fountain. She was furious. Zuko and Sokka were missing or gone or something and so was Appa. They hadn't left a note of any kind.

"And he was acting strange yesterday too," she reminded herself. Something was most definitely up, probably something bad or dangerous or both.

"I'll bet it was Zuko's idea," Katara ventured snidely. "Sokka wouldn't just leave without telling me something."

"Maybe they went hunting or fishing or exploring." Aang looked hopefully between the two young women. "Where else would they go?"

"Why do you blame everything on Zuko every chance you get?" Mai asked darkly. Katara's attitude was not improving her mood.

"Sokka was never _bad_,_" _the waterbender spat viciously.

Toph, sitting quietly off to the side, playing with her bracelet, felt guiltier by the second. She knew exactly where the boys had gone. Yes, she had pledged her secrecy to Sokka, but she couldn't stand everyone worrying.

"I know where they are," she shouted, her voice cutting through all the tumult.

Everyone turned to stare at the little earthbender.

"Well, tell us," Mai demanded.

"You're not going to like it," Toph warned her.

"Spill!"

"Sokka wants to rescue Suki from prison. He asked Zuko where she might be and Zuko said The Boiling Rock. Appa will be coming back without them soon."

Mai slapped a hand hard into her forehead. "Idiot!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him, once I save his sorry ass."

* * *

><p>AN: I've not been concentrating well lately…hmm, think I'll go make another cup of tea or hmm, think I'll watch that video on youtube (everyone needs to check out Maru…the most awesome cat in the universe) or hmm, think I'll stare out the window for awhile. In other words, it's lucky this chapter got done at all.

I used to be robot writer, but not lately. *shrugs* Oh well, what's a girl to do?

Should be at least one more chapter up before Christmas.

Alabaster


	44. Chapter 44

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 43: Mai to the Rescue**

_**Boiling Rock**_

Zuko couldn't keep the smile off his face and he wondered when it was that he had begun to take joy again in the happiness or well being of others. He supposed that the transition had been gradual, happening after that incredibly lucky, wonderful first meeting with Mai. For three years before that, Zuko had thought mainly of himself; wrapped in a cocoon of self loathing and doubt, anger and hurt, the young prince had pushed away his uncle, his crew and anyone who dared show compassion or sympathy or affection or love. Their feelings and their wants and needs had been inconsequential to him. Everything had been about Zuko and his need to find the Avatar.

But now, having let go of that anger and gained new confidence, having come to the realization that Ozai's loathing of him was not deserved, and having let love, in all its forms, back into his life, Zuko grinned at the thought of Sokka's reunion with Suki. And when he spotted the Water Tribe warrior standing awkwardly in the exercise yard, the prince allowed his excitement to reach his voice.

"Hey there, guard, I'm back and I've got great news." Zuko touched his friend on the arm and then gazed about them. They were alone, the other guards pacing about other areas of the huge yard. "Sokka, that is you, isn't it?"

"If it wasn't, you'd be in trouble now, _Prince Zuko_," the blue eyed boy chortled. Lifting his visor he peered at the prince. "Great news, huh? What is it?"

Zuko paused, letting Sokka's anticipation build just a little bit more. "I talked to Suki!"

"You found her! She's actually here and you talked to her! Is she all right? Have they hurt her?" His hands were on Zuko's shoulders now and he stared hard into gold eyes.

He wouldn't mention the hurt that Suki had suffered. That would be her decision and again, an enraged Sokka would not think clearly. And Zuko needed his friend's mind to be working at full, rational capacity for this escape to work. Two minds, three with Suki, were always better than just one.

He grinned at the warrior. "She's here. She's been here for a few weeks at least, maybe longer. Don't worry, Sokka, she's fine. I promise you. She says that needs you and that she misses you too. Look, I can take you to her. I remember where her cell is."

"What are we waiting for then?" Sokka replied, tugging hard on Zuko's tunic. "Let's go now. No one's watching us."

Happy to oblige, Zuko led the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Western Air Temple<strong>_

"You should have said something, Toph." Katara stared at the girl accusingly and for once Mai found herself siding with the waterbender. "Who knows what kind of danger Sokka is in now? We could have stopped him."

"Look, I promised him that I wouldn't say anything. Don't promises mean anything around here?" The twelve year old did what she usually did when irritated; she blew the bangs off her forehead and then crossed her arms stubbornly. "And you need to give Sokka more credit. Besides, he's got Zuko with him too."

"It's The _Boiling Rock Prison_, Toph," Mai stressed. "I've been there, more than a few times." Everyone turned to stare at her then. "My uncle is the warden. He's the only relative I have that I actually like. So I visited him there." Mai realized how weird that sounded but didn't really care.

"Interesting choice of vacation spots," Toph chuckled. "But if your parents are anything like mine, I can't say that I blame you."

"The point is, no one has ever successfully escaped the prison. My uncle is," Mai cleared her throat, "really tough." Maybe, now that she thought about it from her new perspective, he was too tough and a little too happy in adhering to those Fire Nation ideals that had been pushed down everyone's throats for the past one hundred years. "The prison actually sits in the middle of a boiling lake. Prisoners are brought in on a gondola. And my uncle prides himself on the 'no escape' record. Anyone trying to get away will be dealt with severely." Mai sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sounds like a swell guy," Katara remarked. "So what do you suggest then, Mai?"

The young woman in question was lost in the world of reminiscences, thinking about her Uncle Katashi. Yes, he was hard-nosed and unforgiving, loyal to his Fire Lord and to his nation. But he loved her unconditionally, always had. Katashi accepted her for who she was, encouraged her and listened to her. In those terrible, lonely years of her early childhood and into her early adolescence, Mai's uncle had been an island of warmth and affection, someone steadfastly in her corner, much to the chagrin of his sister, Mai's mother.

Looking at him, no one would ever think him _capable_ of that warmth. He was large and intimidating, strong and muscular, with eyes that could slice through anyone's defenses and leave them mumbling messes. Everyone else called him ugly, or if they decided to be a bit kinder, the word 'homely' came up. True, he wasn't a handsome man, and Mai had often wondered if either he or her mother had been adopted. There was no family resemblance at all. His features were all broad and indelicate; they matched his physique perfectly.

None of that mattered to Mai, however. What mattered was his support through the years, his genuine feelings for her and all the little kindnesses he had bestowed upon her. She just hoped that it was enough, enough for her Uncle Katashi to overlook the rules for once and help_ her_ help Zuko and Sokka.

"Mai, are you all right?" Aang's kinder, softer voice broke through her thoughts.

"Mmm, I'm fine. When Appa gets here, I'm taking him back to The Boiling Rock." She glanced at Aang, saw the anger flare in his usually calm grey eyes and suddenly felt guilty. "If that's all right and after he rests?"

Aang nodded reluctantly. "Maybe we should go with you. We could help."

"That's a good idea," Katara agreed, though she'd already had enough experience with prisons to last her a lifetime.

"No!" Mai's tone was very firm. On this she would not budge. "I need to be able to sneak in and find my uncle. A whole gang of people will only draw unneeded attention. I should have asked about Appa. I'm sorry."

"You can use him, Mai. Just let him relax for a bit. He's not a machine. And he'll be thirsty and hungry too, maybe. You've never ridden on him before, have you?" He put a hand on her arm. "That's okay. I'll show you how."

Grateful, worried and still incredibly angry, Mai gave the Avatar a weak smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, Mai; anything to help Sokka and Zuko and Suki too."

Mai wasn't certain that anything could help them now. But she would do everything within her power. A future without Zuko in it, was simply too unbearable to think about. Besides that, she owed him a tongue lashing the likes of which he had never experienced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boiling Rock<strong>_

Sokka paused outside Suki's cell. He almost trembled with anticipation and longing.

"Just go," Zuko urged, "before somebody wanders down the hallway."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Taking the key ring from his belt, the warrior unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. Zuko shut it behind him and kept watch.

Suki, who had been dozing, jumped up as soon as she heard the door creak open. There was fear in her eyes, barely there, hidden behind anger and outrage, but Sokka saw it.

"What are you doing in here? Did I break one of your precious rules?" Her chest heaved and her shoulders shook with that just repressed fury.

The warrior lifted his visor and stared into her eyes. "Suki, it's me; it's Sokka."

"Oh," she murmured, relieved, and slumped forward, letting Sokka catch her in his arms. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you, Sokka."

"I'm glad to see _you_." Brushing a few stray bits of hair from her face, Sokka leaned in and kissed Suki. She responded passionately, basking in the tender touch, so different from that of the other men. "Are you okay," Sokka couldn't help but ask when they broke apart. Blue eyes were concerned.

"Yeah, "there was the slightest hesitation. "I'm okay. I can't believe you're actually here. I can't believe you and Zuko just walked in."

"We had a plan," the warrior grinned. "Hey, what about the other Kyoshi Warriors; Are they here too?"

Suki's face clouded over and grew dark, very dark. "No, they, Azula," she chewed on the name first and then spat it out, "moved me here because I'm the leader. I guess they figure it will destroy the morale of the other girls." Suki closed her eyes and saw Ayaka killing Niu; the cold brutality of it, and the waste, would never leave her. And Azula, that bitch, she was the one who ordered it. Rage joined sorrow then and they battled for dominance.

"Something happened, Suki! I can see it on your face. What? Tell me!" Staring at her earnestly, he waited for the girl to speak.

The Kyoshi Warrior gathered her thoughts as best she could. "Azula captured us outside Ba Sing Se, her along with some acrobatic girl and an older girl, nothing but a killer. Her name was Ayaka. I remember the princess calling her that. This Ayaka, she murdered one of my girls, spilled her insides onto the dirt. It was Azula who ordered it, like it was nothing, like she was ordering a cup of tea." Suki shuddered and Sokka pulled her close again. "Her name was Nui and she's dead and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save her, Sokka."

"Just one more reason Azula needs to die," the Water Tribesman hissed. "I'm sorry, Suki." He kissed the top of her head and held her while she cried. "We're going to get you out of here. I swear it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Western Air Temple<strong>_

Appa circled above the temple and then landed, emitting a loud bellow. Aang ran to him immediately, checking his friend for burns or injuries of any kind.

"Are you all right, buddy?" he asked, hands stroking the soft white fur. "No one hurt you, did they?"

Mai approached the animal next, holding out her hand so that he could smell her, before gently rubbing his nose. "He seems okay," she offered. Taking an apple from her pocket, she held it out for Appa. He inhaled it gratefully and gave her a thankful lick. She hated it, the whole licking thing, but grit her teeth, not wanting to offend Aang now.

"Yeah," the boy agreed almost reluctantly. "He's just a bit tired, right boy?"

He made sure that Appa had a good, long drink of cool water and some more to eat. The bison dozed briefly and Mai felt an immediate sense of guilt for dragging the creature out yet again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hoping that Aang wouldn't hear. "But I need to help Zuko and Sokka. You understand, don't you?"

Looking into expressive brown eyes, Mai was certain that he _did _understand. He stood up again and seemed eager to be on his way.

"You need to sit up here, by his head," Aang instructed when he was satisfied with Appa's condition. Airbending up onto his friend, he took the reins in his hand. "Hold them loosely, but if you want to steer, just tug them in the right direction. Appa will do the rest. You need to say 'yip-yip' to get him going. And when you get there, just tell him to come back to me."

"Okay, I think I get it." Mai checked her weapons again and slung a water skin over her shoulder. "I need to go, Aang. The longer I wait the more trouble they might be in."

Everyone else gathered around the bison and wished Mai luck. It would take _that_, in a healthy dose, along with her uncle's cooperation and a good amount of smarts to get everyone back to the Western Air Temple in one piece.

Toph listened to Mai's accelerated heart rate and knew that the girl was nervous or afraid or both. "Don't worry, Blade. It will all work out. I'm sure of it."

Katara shot the blind girl a glare. "Good luck," she stated tartly.

"Bye," Aang called as Appa took to the air once again.

Mai stared down at the little group, their cries and shouts growing steadily fainter. "Well, it's just you and me now, Appa."

The bison seemed perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boiling Rock<em>**

Zuko knocked on the cell door. He hated to interrupt the little reunion, but if their jailbreak was successful, Sokka and Suki would be able to spend all kinds of time together. "Come on," he urged. "I think someone's coming."

The couple was kissing again, oblivious to Zuko's upset. Another knock on the door, this one much louder, jerked them out their romantic bubble.

"Crap, I forgot where we were for a minute," the Water Tribe warrior declared.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Suki smirked as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend's forehead.

"I should get moving." But he didn't budge, rather he stared into Suki's eyes.

From outside in the hall they heard the beginnings of a commotion.

"What's going on here?" a female guard asked the prince. "Why are you standing outside that cell? Is there something going on in there?" She approached Zuko menacingly and tried to take a look inside.

Zuko floundered. "I'm, uh, the prisoner was misbehaving. So the other guard went in there to, you know, knock some sense into her. You shouldn't look. It might get ugly."

"I'm a guard at The Boiling Rock. I've seen _plenty _of ugly. You think a woman can't handle it?"

Zuko stood directly in front of the door now, blocking her way. "That's not what I said. I meant that he's, the guard that is, he likes to work in private. Yeah, that's it." He had begun to sweat and his mouth was terribly dry, like he'd just swallowed a whole pile of desert sand.

The woman was irate now and red faced and ready to fight. "That's the biggest pile of bull I've ever heard. _Move_ out of the way." She grabbed hold of Zuko's arm and tugged it hard. He jerked it away easily enough and as carefully as he could took hold of her wrist, pulling her down the hallway and away from Sokka and Suki. "_What_ is your issue?" She kicked this time, making contact with the prince's knee. He went down momentarily and the female guard stretched her body out, reaching for the door's handle.

Desperate now to stop her, Zuko tackled the woman from behind, pinning her to the floor. But she was strong and he was determined not to hurt her. Soon their positions were reversed.

'Please, just let him finish in there.' Zuko wondered what exactly Sokka and Suki were doing and then blushed. It _couldn't_ be that. Then he thought of him and Mai and reconsidered. They probably would, given the same situation.

"That's it; I've had enough. You_ can't_ be a real guard." She shouted for help then. "I've got an imposter here." Her booming voice carried down the hallway.

Sokka opened the door suddenly and almost tripped over the tangle of legs. "I see you've got a bit of a problem there. Let me help." He yanked Zuko up and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. I'll figure it out." The prince's fate was in Sokka's hands now.

More guards stampeded down the corridor and Zuko was taken away. Sokka followed after one final glance at Suki. He needed to know exactly where Zuko would be held and hoped that he would be able to keep all these cell locations straight in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation Palace<strong>_

Azula toweled off her pretty face and neck, dabbing delicately at the skin, while she stared at Ayaka. "I've been thinking about taking a little trip to The Boiling Rock Prison. You would come along naturally. You're far more skilled than any of the lummoxes that work there as guards."

The Bringer wondered if that was the princess's version of a compliment. "Yes, princess," was all she uttered.

"That Kyoshi Warrior, Suki is her name, stupid name, she might still have something useful to tell us. And I feel like a good interrogation session. They always," she almost said 'pick up my spirits' but that would have been a mistake. The less Ayaka, the spy, knew about her inner feelings, the better, "invigorate me. Besides, a snap inspection is good for these sorts of institutions. It keeps everyone on their toes."

"Yes, princess," Ayaka repeated dully. She really didn't care one way or the other about visiting The Boiling Rock.

"Good; so glad to see you're enthusiastic about the whole thing. We'll leave at sunrise tomorrow morning." Suddenly feeling almost like her old self, Azula resumed her training. "You can run along now, Ayaka. I'm sure you've got things to do." The princess smirked and sent a blast of fire up into the air.

Shrugging, The Bringer left, heading toward the throne room, just as Azula figured that she would.

* * *

><p>Ozai tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his throne. "Well, spit it out, woman. I don't have all day." The wall of brilliant orange flame flared and then died down again.<p>

"Y, yes, my lord; Princess Azula and I are going to The Boiling Rock Prison tomorrow. She wants to question the head Kyoshi Warrior again."

"Really? And what was her mood like? I certainly hope that your powers of observation have improved over the past few days. Honestly, you're thicker than a brick." The Fire Lord's handsome features twisted into something ugly. He ran a finger along his upper lip and awaited the Bringer's response.

The insult stung Ayaka a bit. She did everything asked of her and _still _was not appreciated. Thinking hard, she searched for the words to describe what she had seen in Azula. It was extremely difficult for her, this analysis of emotions and behaviors, deciphering the true meaning behind spoken words. People in the palace never seemed to say what they _really_ meant. Statements were always cloaked in something else, never direct. It was all like another language and Ayaka was far from fluent. She was a stumbling beginner, tripping over words and emphases. "My lord," that was simple enough, "she was cheerful. I think she's looking forward to the trip tomorrow."

Ozai sighed. "And how did her training go today?"

The Bringer was not a bender and could only hazard a guess. "Her fire seemed strong. Princess Azula seemed satisfied."

"That was very informative, Ayaka." Sarcasm seemed to ooze from the Fire Lord's very pores. "You're dismissed."

Suddenly and painfully, The Bringer wished that she could simply leave, escape all this disdain and dislike. It seemed there really was no happiness for her anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere near the Boiling Rock<strong>_

It would be impossible to miss, the prison, and Mai looked ahead for the tell tale miasma of steam that emanated from the terrible lake. She recalled her visits there as a child. Her mother had been horrified, but Uncle Katashi had insisted, one, on showing Mai the _other _side of life, the side that wasn't concerned with marriages and hair and proper clothing, and two, insisted on spending time with her. It wasn't easy getting days off from the prison and really, the truth was, Katashi hated leaving the running if it in someone else's hands, even if only for a few days.

Her first time there, Mai had been about nine years old. Her and her father had taken a boat to the island, what seemed like some magical place rising out of the mist back then, and he walked her up the steep steps to where the gondola waited for her. On the other side, grinning shamelessly stood her uncle, waiting for his Mai. The ride in the gondola car, which she took with one of Katashi's most trusted guards, made her tremble with excitement. She stared down into the roiling water, the heat from it reaching her, making her face pink and damp.

Mai had stayed in her uncle's rooms, a special cot having been set up for her, and she ate with him too, a better quality of food than the prisoners got. He showed her the cells and the cooler, let her come with him on his rounds. Guards and prisoners alike would gape at her and wonder what kind of man would bring a child to the nation's toughest jail and show her around like it was the beach or a festival.

It wasn't that Mai loved the prison so much; she loved her uncle and she loved that he paid attention to her, treated her like she had brains in her head and could think for herself and cared what she thought. _That _was the allure of The Boiling Rock. He could have worked in a bakery and shown her around there; the feeling would have been the same.

"Some of my best childhood memories involve a prison," Mai snorted. "What do you think of that, Appa?" She felt slightly silly, talking to an air bison, but there was no one around, so what did it matter. Besides, her affection for the animal was growing. She could understand why Aang loved him with such ferocity.

The bison let loose a low, rumbling bellow in reply and Mai scratched his ears. "Oh, look; there it is," she declared. "But I suppose you already know that."

She guided him down through the clouds of steam and hoped that her luck held and no one saw her land. It did and Appa put down in the same spot as he had earlier in the day.

"Is this where Zuko and Sokka landed too?" she asked. Appa snorted in seeming agreement. Staring about she noticed a bundle tucked up tight against the base of the prison. She investigated and found Zuko's and Sokka's swords. She'd have to make certain that both got their weapons back.

There was a doorway, the one the men must have gone through too, nearby. Once she slipped inside, her plan was to request a meeting with her uncle. Sure, everyone would wonder just how she had arrived, but no one would say a thing. Katashi commanded too much respect and inspired too much fear.

"I guess this is it. Appa. You can go back now, back to Aang. The rest is up to me."

She gave him a grateful pat and then watched as he soared up above the lake, disappearing quickly from view. Sighing she collected her thoughts, made certain that she was completely composed, and headed up to the doorway.

"Show time," she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Zuko's helmet was ripped off and his face exposed. The guards stared in wonder at his scar while he scowled in return,<p>

"You're Prince Zuko, the traitor! Oh, Warden is going to love this!" One of the guards nudged Sokka. "Can you believe it?" he asked while shoving Zuko inside a cell. "That dirty, rotten, no good betrayer was right here under our noses."

Sokka put on a convincing expression of shock and surprise; his mouth hung open and he let loose a hiss of disgust. "I know, huh? And I was working with the bastard." He peeked through the tiny window and gave the prince a wink. "Look at him sitting in there, all traitory and stuff. He needs a visit with the warden for sure."

Zuko narrowed his good eye and curled his upper lip. 'Thanks a lot,' he seemed to say.

"I'm going to tell the warden right now," the guard announced almost proudly. "Maybe I can get on his good side again. Last month there was a little indiscretion." He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Yeah, go for it; hope things work out." Sokka stood about, not knowing what to do with his hands.

The guard gave the warrior a friendly sort of push. "You'd better do something besides gawking at _Prince_ Zuko, or you'll be in trouble with the warden too."

"Oh, yeah, I've got, um, things, yeah, things to do. Nice working with you, bringing in the **traitor**." He banged on the cell door and inside Zuko grimaced.

The prince was not looking forward to his encounter with this warden everyone seemed terrified of. But he would stand his ground, especially now that his true identity had been revealed.

* * *

><p>Katashi marched down the hallway, four guards in tow. His face was set in what most people thought was a perpetually angry expression. Really, though, he looked forward to seeing Prince Zuko, the traitor who had somehow forced his beloved niece to join in this rebellion against the Fire Nation. It had to be the prince's fault; Mai wouldn't turn on her country, on all that <em>he<em> believed so strongly in.

But something inside Katashi screamed, and screamed loudly. Mai had her own mind, her own opinions. She was a bright girl, perfectly capable of thinking things through and making good decisions. Sure her affection for the prince, her love (Katashi shuddered at the thought) might affect her judgement, but not to that extent. So what was really going on here? Why had she joined the prince during the invasion attempt on Capitol City? What was it that she was thinking? What could have changed her beliefs so drastically? What had affected her?

He swallowed a sigh and strode onward, thick, muscular arms swinging along at his sides.

"Wait outside," he ordered the guards when they reached Zuko's cell.

No one questioned Katashi. They stood facing away from the cell, a little lineup of men, ready to come to the warden's aid should he need it. They doubted highly that he would.

"So, Prince Zuko," Katashi smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. He looked like a seal shark about to snap its powerful jaws shut around its prey. "What exactly are you doing in _my _prison?" He leaned in close then, placing one hand on each of the armrests of Zuko's simple wooden chair. "Where in Agni's name is my _niece_? If she is hurt in any way, I _will_ kill you. Do you understand?"

Zuko had no idea what the warden was going on about. Mai had never mentioned that her uncle was the warden of The Boiling Rock prison. In fact, she had never mentioned her uncle at all. Katashi could see the confusion on his face and knew that it was genuine.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who is your niece?" It had to be Mai right. Who else could he be speaking of? "Do you mean Mai?" He dragged a hand through his dark hair, fingers catching on snarls, and stared uneasily down at the floor.

"Yes, I mean Mai, you_ idiot_?" the warden hissed. "Tell me what's going on before I put you in the cooler permanently."

Zuko needed to calm the man down before he exploded. "She's not here. I came without her. She's safe, I swear it." Imploring gold eyes looked up hopefully into brown ones. "I love Mai. She's everything to me.'

"So you made her a traitor?" Katashi spat, but the relief he felt was obvious enough for even Zuko to see.

"I didn't _make_ her do anything or become something she didn't want to become. Please, you need to believe me. Mai and I, we both think that the war needs to end, and we're helping the Avatar. We helped the resistance in Ba Sing Se before that."

"That doesn't explain why you're here now. I want to know why you broke into my prison."

"I'm helping a friend find someone, okay. Are you happy now? I didn't even tell Mai that I was going and she'll be furious with me." Zuko felt his own rage swelling inside his body. Did this man, Mai's uncle, not know her at all?

Katashi smirked at the thought of Mai's displeasure with the prince. That was his girl. She wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. But he was contradicting himself again. Damn! "Maybe what you say is true about my niece. But I won't believe anything until I talk to her."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," the prince muttered under his breath.

A sharp rapping on the metal door made the warden snarl and turn around, anxious to see who had the gall to disturb him.

"Warden, you have a visitor." The guard looked befuddled. How a visitor managed to get to the prison when the gondola had not budged all day was a mystery. "She's waiting in your office. Oh, and she says that she's your niece."

"Well now," Katashi drawled as he turned back to the prince. "It looks like I'll be able to speak with Mai after all. I have a feeling she'll want to see _you_ too."

Zuko was counting on it.

* * *

><p>AN: The BR section is growing more monstrous and now I think it might end up being 4 chapters long. Well, they were 2 of my favorite episodes of the show, so it's no wonder I'm taking my time (Will this story ever end?).

I have to thank Ix for reading my outline of what just happened and what's to come in the next BR chapters.

Also thanks to those who take that little bit of extra time to leave me a review.

Look for another chapter within a week…I hope.

Alabaster


	45. Chapter 45

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 44: Plans and Reunions**

Mai sat in her uncle's office, across from what was _his_ seat on the other side of the broad desk, and waited. Mentioning his name and her relationship to him had opened doors and had people fawning, just as she had predicted. Now she waited expectantly for the imposing man to walk through the door and…what? Would he welcome her? Would he scold her? Would he be proud or ashamed?

She willed herself to remain calm and breathed slowly in and out. Her thoughts drifted to Zuko, and Sokka by default. Agni had better help anyone who might have hurt him. They would answer to her and her blades. If anyone was to make the prince suffer, it would be Mai herself. And she _would_ make him squirm, and regret ever leaving her behind without any kind of word. He would regret making her worry. And after she made him squirm, Mai planned to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. Smirking slightly, she imagined his surprised face.

* * *

><p>On the other side of his metal office door (seemingly everything in the prison was made of metal. It held up better against random firebending) Katashi hesitated. His niece, his beloved Mai was on the other side and he longed to set eyes on her after almost a year. No doubt, she would look different somehow,<em> be<em> different. Young people changed so quickly; it was almost alarming. Their hopes and dreams, their ideals seemed to grow and evolve like their bodies did.

Taking his own deep breath, he put a hand on the doorknob and pushed. Mai stared up at him, not quite smiling, doubt in her pretty gold eyes. She was worried about how he would receive her and that alone broke his heart. Katashi never wanted that, never wanted her to be unsure of his love or his faith.

Mai was dressed in simple green robes, shocking in itself, and her hair, the feature Mai's mother had always focused on most, that beautiful hair, was pulled back in a simple pony tail, the thick fringe of bangs hiding her forehead. She looked healthy, a bit skinny perhaps, but Mai had always been slender. Besides the physical changes, the extra maturity in her face and wisdom in her eyes, Katashi saw a new resolve and a softness too. Was all that for or because of Prince Zuko? Had she really found her path in life, a path so different from the one he had imagined for her?

Why was he standing there contemplating when he could ask the girl herself? One of them needed to speak first, after all, and he was the older one, the one with all that life experience behind him. He should put Mai out of her misery.

"Come here," he commanded gently.

Mai's lower lip quivered the tiniest bit as she rose from the chair and fell into her uncle's open arms.

* * *

><p>Sokka had never done so much listening, and all with a dumb 'I'm the most eager new guard ever' smile on his face, and his head down, keeping his blue eyes hidden. But information definitely gave one power; well maybe not all of the knowledge he'd acquired. The things some people discussed passionately or mentioned in passing were disgusting. Sokka considered himself a pretty earthy guy, but even <em>he <em>didn't want to hear about bathroom habits or the effects of a particular spice on one's inner workings.

"Geez," he shuddered as he put his empty tray with the others. "Some people have no shame."

His ears perked up when he heard mention of another gondola full of prisoners arriving very early the next morning. Maybe his father would be one of them. He waited breathlessly while the three guards discussed the matter.

"They never stop coming, do they?" one of them moaned as he wiped some crumbs from his chin. "Maybe we need to execute more of them. That might stop the vermin in their tracks when they're thinking about betraying the Fire Nation or running a knife through someone or robbing a shop."

A second guard, this one older and _he_ thought, wiser, disagreed. "Nah, I don't think it would; those types of people can hardly think anyway. And traitors don't care about their own lives. It's everything for the cause, whatever that might be."

"Stop your bitching; without them we wouldn't be employed, now would we? Personally, I like it here. The pay is decent. There are harder jobs. We could be in the military, you know, instead of here. So I say, keep the low-life coming." The female guard adjusted her belt and began walking toward the dining hall's exit. "Time to get back to work boys," she almost cooed.

"Hey, wait," Sokka called to the men as he adjusted his helmet, letting the visor back down. "Hang on a minute; I'm curious about the new prisoners. Are we getting anyone, you know, exotic?"

"What, you mean like that Kyoshi Warrior?" The two male guards winked and nudged each other. "She's exotic and real pretty too. Just about every guy here has taken a good look at her."

Sokka died inside a little bit; these men, these pigs had what, ogled Suki like she was nothing but flesh for their entertainment and pleasure. He shuddered as he contemplated what else they may have done and just how much Suki was hiding from him. The young warrior wanted desperately to scream his outrage and his disgust. He wanted to beat the men until they were nothing but lumps of bloody pulp on the shiny dining hall floor. And then he wanted to find every other man who had stared at Suki or dared to touch her and do the very same to them.

How he maintained his composure and how he kept that silly, over eager curious look on his face, Sokka never quite figured out. He supposed that his desire to get Suki out of the hellish prison overrode his desire for revenge. If he didn't break her free, then she would become entertainment for more men or repeat entertainment for others. He would not let that happen. So he willed himself to remain calm and even laugh a little bit, before pursuing the topic. But his hands were closed tightly and a muscle in his jaw steadily ticked out his rage.

"Yeah, sure, like that," he finally replied. "Any foreigners in the _next_ shipment? I'd like to get a close up view of one."

"Well," the younger man began conspiratorially, leaning in close to Sokka's ear. His hot breath made the Water Tribesman recoil and the closeness sickened him. "A little birdie told me that a Water Tribe chief will be on the gondola tomorrow morning. He was part of that failed invasion of Capitol City and the palace. I might have some fun with him too; bastard!"

"Oh, wow!" Sokka exclaimed, widening his blue eyes, and doing his best to look excited by the prospect of people hurting his father. The young man's acting abilities were certainly being put to the test. "A real Water Tribe warrior; that is _so_ cool; I can't wait to see him up close." That was no lie. He longed to hug his father again, feel the man's powerful embrace. Hakoda's hugs, much like his mother, Kya's, had been, were like an elixir for Sokka. No matter how bad things were or how terrible he felt, one of those hugs took away the pain or the anger or the frustration like nothing else ever could.

"I know, huh? It's going to make things more interesting around here, I hope. Well, until early tomorrow, it's the same old. I'm off to my patrol. See you later, new guy." The guard, taking the older one along with him, exited out into the hallway.

The Water Tribesman was thrilled they were finally gone. His first instinct was to go see Suki again, to put his arms around her and hold her close, and tell her that he knew. Or would that upset her even more? Should he keep that knowledge to himself, allowing Suki the freedom to tell him when and if she chose to do so? Probably he should; but Sokka wasn't certain that he wouldn't blurt it out at some time. The very idea that men, guards supposed to maintain order, gaped at Suki, made lewd comments and had lewd thoughts about his girl, angered him like few other things did.

He needed to find some release for his pent up rage. Wandering down the hallway, he ducked into another supply closet and found some pillows, picked one up and yelled into it, muffling the noise. It felt good. He put the pillow back down and then pounded his fist into it over and over again until it was a pitiful, flattened thing, that some unlucky prisoner or guard would be none too pleased to get.

"Damn those animals," he cursed. "They had better not touch you, Dad. You won't stand for that anyway." Sokka grinned as he thought about seeing his father again. He could hardly believe that he would get double lucky on this crazy rescue mission. That just wasn't the usual Sokka fortune.

* * *

><p>Hug over, Mai, secure in the knowledge that her uncle still loved her despite the things she had done and been involved in, stepped back and looked at the man. He wore a smile but she could see stress around his eyes, stressed created by her; and for <em>that <em>she was sorry.

Her Uncle Katashi had lost none of his sort of larger than life aura, that bigness he had, that was only partly due to his actual size. He was the kind of man that others feared and often loathed. But he demanded respect too and got it. For the very first time in her life, Mai felt a bit of that fear. But rather than working her uncle up to things, she decided to get straight to the point.

"I need your help, Uncle." Mai met his stern brown eyes head on.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with Prince Zuko; he's in one of my cells and I've already had a little talk with him." She nodded and wondered just how she could possibly explain all that had happened to her and all the changes she had been through over the past few months. "Sit, Mai." He indicated the chair she had recently vacated. "I'll have some tea brought in." Mai sat and Katashi ordered a pot of tea with two cups. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you; I can't really think about food right now." She tried hard not to show the sudden irritation that she felt.

Katashi sensed it anyway. He was good at reading people. "All in good time, dear."

The tea came and he poured her a cup before taking his seat behind the desk.

"I'm glad to see you, Uncle." She gave him a smile and sipped at her tea.

Katashi sipped at his own tea and looked his niece up and down once more. Despite her obvious upset, there was a glow about her that was different, some sort of deep satisfaction and happiness in her eyes. For that he was delighted. "And I'm thrilled to see you, though the circumstances have me worried and confused. Mai, I want you to tell me everything. I can't make a decision without knowing the facts."

So Mai talked; keeping her sentences as concise and factual as possible, she recounted the events of her life from the day that Azula came to Omashu and offered her an 'opportunity' up until her journey to The Boiling Rock. Understated emotion bled through despite her inherent restraint, especially when she spoke of Zuko and Ty Lee or any of the many horrors she had been witness too. "So," she shrugged. "I've been busy."

Katashi had listened. He was fascinated by the journey Mai had taken, both physical and emotional. No _wonder_ she was different. And her love for Prince Zuko hung in the air, something almost palpable; it tinged every episode she recounted and when she actually said his name, her eyes shone.

The warden felt his beliefs, the ones he was raised with, the same ones that his niece had been raised with too, begin to subtly erode. The process would be a long one and a slow one, no doubt, but Mai had opened his eyes a crack.

"Do you understand why we're helping the Avatar, Uncle? Do you see now just how wrong everything is in this country? Azula's mad or certainly close and Ozai, he's simply cruel and power hungry with no regard for the lives of anyone, including that of his own son." Passion had crept into her voice, something previously reserved only for talk of her knives and her throwing. And_ that_ passion had been muted.

"You managed to land a blade on_ Princess_ Azula?" Mai's purposeful lack of honorifics bothered him a bit. Crazy or no, there was such a thing as protocol.

"Yes, and she's got her _own _scar now; looks good on her." Mai giggled, quickly covering her mouth with one hand. "Well, really it doesn't, but you know what I mean."

Katashi felt strangely proud. "Your skill must be tremendous. And the princess must really despise you for marking her permanently."

"She despises me for that and for 'betraying' her as she sees it. In her mind, Zuko is worthless. Why would I ever choose him over her? But it was an easy decision, Uncle. I love Zuko and he's good and decent and he'll end the war and change things for the better. Will you help me; help me to help him and Sokka and Suki, if she's here?"

"I love the Fire Nation, Mai. I'm proud to be a firebender. And I'm here to serve my country. I never gave much thought or deliberation to the war, its origins, its cost, its purpose. I've never engaged in battle. I don't know what it's like to fight in the thick of things, people dying all around you. I run my prison. I'm tough, maybe tougher than necessary. But a prison without order is like a completely undisciplined child." He dropped his head into his hands and let out an uncharacteristic groan of frustration and worry. "This, going against all that I hold true, held true, I don't know anymore, it's not a simple thing, Mai."

"I know," the young woman replied softly.

"But, you're my Mai and I would die for you. It's obvious that you are more aware of what's really going on than I am. You're a bright girl. You don't take things lightly. I believe what you've told me, and if you think everything needs to change, then it probably does."

Mai looked nervously between her uncle and her fingernails. "So you'll help?"

"I'll help as best I can. Word of my assistance can't get out, though. The princess would have me killed. Perhaps I can arrange a distraction of some kind or overlook one long enough to allow you to get on the gondola. But what will you do then? It takes time for this air bison to make it here, right?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, well, maybe you could cut the cable once we're safe on the other side; that would give us time." Mai shrugged. "We'll figure something out, Uncle. We have to. Zuko can't remain here. I can't begin to imagine what Azula might do to him."

"Or to you," Katashi added with a slight shudder. No one, and he meant _no one_, had better hurt his niece. They would answer to him. "So, I suppose you want to see the prince."

"The thought _had_ crossed my mind," Mai replied with consummate dryness.

"I'll show you the way."

* * *

><p>Prisoners engaged in work detail along with guards all watched curiously as Mai and Katashi made their way to Zuko's cell. Her Earth Kingdom robes stood out glaringly and everyone took note. But no one dared wonder aloud. Katashi would rip their heads off for questioning him and his niece.<p>

The prison corridors, with their shiny floors, blocks of cells here and well organized store rooms there, were comfortingly familiar to Mai. She had, though, certainly not expected her _next _visit there to be under such bizarre circumstances. Then again, her life as of late was a far cry from the achingly dull, restrictive routine she had grown up with and learned to hate with that restrained passion of hers. Should Zuko become Fire Lord, some of that sameness would surely return, but Mai would have more control and she would have Zuko; that fact made any amount of boredom tolerable.

The corners of Mai's mouth twitched but she did not go so far as to smile. She was angry at Zuko still, and intended to let him know it. But the relief she felt and the anticipation for her visit (there would be _more _expressed than anger) outweighed that rage. She was grateful for that. It spoke well of their relationship, she figured. She was hardly an expert, though. The young woman shrugged absently and continued to walk alongside her uncle.

One of the guards looked somewhat familiar. There was something about the lankiness of his limbs and his posture caught her eye. She would almost swear it was Sokka beneath that helmet and behind that visor. When he beckoned her over, trying desperately to be subtle, Mai knew it was the Water Tribe boy.

"I thought it was you," she stated impassively. They stood in a quiet corner with no one else about. "Have you found your girlfriend?" Sokka shot terrified glances at Warden Katashi. "It's all right; the warden is my uncle. Of course, if you two idiots had told me about your plan, you would know that already. He's taking me to see Zuko. Uncle, meet idiot number one."

Katashi gave the Water Tribesman a slight nod which Sokka returned with tenfold the enthusiasm. "Warden, sir, it's um, good to meet you even though I'm not really a guard here and I should probably shut up about that now. Mai, we did find Suki. And I just learned that my father is being brought in tomorrow morning. I can get _both_ of them out of this crap hole….oh, no offense, Mr. Warden, sir." Katashi narrowed his eyes and glowered at Sokka while the young man leaned in a bit closer to Mai. "Are you sure he's okay with all this? He doesn't look very happy."

"That's his usual look, and no, he's not _happy_ about any of this. But he _is_ going to help, as best he can. He's risking everything by doing so." Unspoken were the words, 'so you had better appreciate it' but Sokka perceived Mai's underlying message anyway.

"Th, thank you, Warden; my father and Suki, they don't belong here. They don't belong in prison at all."

Katashi stepped forward, closer and closer to Sokka, forcing the warrior back against the wall. He growled. "I'm not helping for _your_ sake. I'm helping for _Mai_. She's vouched for you and I realize you're all on the same side. So you happen to benefit. But Mai is and will always be my priority."

"Okay, I get it." Sokka cringed. He gazed at Mai, hoping for her help.

"Meet me in my uncle's office after lights out. We can talk then about plans. Right now I need to see Zuko." She quirked her eyebrows up and waited for him to respond. "Do you know where the warden's office is?"

"Everyone knows," Sokka whispered "because _no _one wants to get called there." He hazarded a quick look at Katashi who grinned, showing all his teeth. The young man cringed again and tried to slither along the wall away from the horror of Katashi's face.

"Good; then I'll see you later." Mai shook her head at Sokka's antics.

"I see what you mean about him," Katashi remarked when they were alone again.

"Yeah, he's a little strange, but Sokka's a good guy."

"I'll take your word for it. The prince's cell is just ahead a bit. Would you like me to come in with you?" He put a hand on her shoulder, a just there touch.

"No!" the girl answered, a bit too vociferously perhaps. "I'll be okay, really."

Katashi did not look pleased but he let the matter go. "There it is." He pointed to a cell at the end of the hallway. "Let me open it up for you."

Unlocking the door, he stuck his head in and glared at the prince. "My niece is here to see you. She had better not be upset when she comes out of here or you'll answer to me, prince or no prince."

Zuko swallowed hard, gave the warden a nod and waited for Mai to enter.

* * *

><p>"Please don't wait for me, Uncle. I can find my way back to your office." Mai cleared her throat. Really, she meant, 'I want my privacy. I'm not sure what Zuko and I might be doing.'<p>

Katashi didn't look too happy but he didn't object either. "Fine; but if you take too long I'll send someone to check up on you. We can't have a dead prince on our hands, now can we, not even a traitor prince."

Mai sighed. "All right; give us an hour."

"Yes, but on second thought, I'll come back here to collect you." He looked at her sternly and she nodded.

Mai watched as her uncle marched back down the way they had come. He looked back once, gave her an encouraging smile and then disappeared from view.

Slowly she pushed open the door and stepped inside the cell, letting it glide shut behind her. Zuko was standing, waiting for her and he attempted a bit of a smile. Mai could see the worry in his eyes and the longing to hold her. His arms reached out automatically, luring her in. But she resisted for now and she didn't smile back.

The prince stared into her eyes imploringly. "You're angry with me."

Mai crossed her arms over her breasts and stared at her lover. She said nothing and Zuko began to fidget. Her silence was disconcerting.

"Um, aren't you going to yell at me or something?" He flushed a bit and stared down at the cheap shoes he now wore. His fingers worried a loose thread in the fabric of his pants.

More emptiness followed Zuko's question. Mai rather enjoyed seeing Zuko squirm and she would put him out of his misery when she saw fit. He deserved to fret for a bit.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, why did you come here?" He plopped down on the cot and dropped his head into his hands. "Come on, Mai; _please _talk to me."

"If you_ ever_ leave again without telling me, if you _ever _make me worry like that, if you_ ever _disregard me and my feelings completely again, I _will _leave you." She had moved closer to Zuko and he was staring up at her now, his good eye wide. "Stand up and look me in the eyes again." Zuko stood up immediately. She poked him in the chest, hard, to emphasize her point. "Do you understand?"

He nodded and reached out once more, desperate to hold her, wanting that reassurance. But Mai wasn't quite finished yet.

"I thought we were partners, Zuko. We should make decisions like that together. And if you had talked to me, you would have known that I have a bit of a connection to this place." Standing so close and not falling into his embrace was killing Mai too. But she wanted to make her point and make it well.

"You _are_ my partner, Mai. Agni, you _know_ how I feel. I won't do anything like that ever again. I give you my word. And I'm sorry for making you worry." He grabbed hold of her hand and held on tightly.

Mai allowed the contact. It felt good to touch him again and inwardly she rolled her eyes at her own softness, her own need to be close to Zuko, her hatred of being apart from him for any length of time. "Okay," she nodded. Running a hand down his side, feeling the roughness of the prison uniform, she smirked. "It's a good look on you."

"Oh, uh, yeah; I was trying to keep another guard from interrupting Sokka and Suki in her cell and well, here I am."

"Hmm, and what were they doing in her cell?" Moving her hand upward then, she entwined her fingers in the hair at his neck.

"Talking, I guess, catching up." Zuko's breath hitched as Mai's fingers gently caressed him.

"You don't suppose they kissed, do you?" Mai asked innocently.

Zuko played along with Mai. "I think they might have."

"Hmm…" Mai moved even closer to Zuko and brushed her lips against his, the barest hint of a kiss. "Like that?"

"No," Zuko responded. "I'll bet it was more like this."

Taking her face between his hands he kissed her thoroughly, both of them reveling in the contact. They embraced afterwards and stood for a long time in each other's arms.

"Now,' Mai declared when they finally separated. "We have a lot to discuss."

Zuko was more than willing to do whatever Mai wanted.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the warden, your uncle, is going to help us get out of here." They were sitting together on the miserably uncomfortable cot. "That makes things much easier. And Sokka's dad is coming too. He lucked out."<p>

"Yeah; what would you have done? Did you even have an escape plan?" Mai's voice sounded incredulous. "Besides Appa swooping in to pick you up, I mean?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "N, no; I suppose we were going to wing it."

"Yeah, well, there still aren't any guarantees. Once we get on the gondola and cross the lake, we're sitting ducks waiting for Appa." She leaned into Zuko's chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I should get going now. Uncle Katashi gave me an hour." She didn't move.

"He hates me, doesn't he, your uncle, I mean?"

Mai snuggled in even closer. "You could say that."

"Great," the prince whined. "Did you explain things to him, how you joined me and what we've been doing and how crazy Azula is and Ba Sing Se and ….."

Mai put a finger over her lover's lips. "Obviously; why do you think he's helping?" She gave him one more kiss and then stood up. Her timing was excellent. Katashi was approaching the cell. "We'll talk again tomorrow. You're all right in here?"

"It's fine, Mai." He stood up too and walked with her the short distance to the door.

Taking one last look at him, Mai caressed his cheek and then turned away, stepping out into the corridor. "Tomorrow then."

Zuko watched through the tiny window until he could see Mai no more.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, the BR section will take forever. I'm sure of it. And all the reunions that were going to be so angry turned out all soft instead. *Shrugs*

I'm planning to skip the entire Southern Raiders episode, mainly because I don't want to write Zuko and Katara, and while it's important enough, I think I can manage without it. Besides, Katara doesn't have the same loathing for Zuko here that she did in the show. I might give them a bonding moment but that will be it. Any massive objections to that?

Alabaster


	46. Chapter 46

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 45: Twist of Fate**

"I'll need you to be my special guard for any of this to work," Katashi told Sokka, "my right hand man so to speak. And that will not go over well with the others, given how _new_ you are."

Mai couldn't help but smirk at the warrior's wide blue eyes and astounded expression.

"I'll do what it takes to get Suki and my father out of here." He nodded at Katashi. "So what exactly do you mean by 'special guard.'"

"I _mean_ that you will be trusted to move_ important_ prisoners out of their cells. You will do inspections alongside me tomorrow morning, unless something unforeseen happens. And in a prison, even the best run one, that is a distinct possibility." The warden shot the Water Tribesman an irritated look. "So when your father comes in on the gondola tomorrow, you and I will be there to greet him, and the others."

"Ah, of course; and then we get Suki and Zuko out, start a riot, hop the gondola and get out of here. Am I right? Mai?" He looked eagerly at his friend.

His enthusiasm was _almost_ infectious and Mai gave him an answering half smile. "That's the plan, such as it is."

"So what's to stop some of the other guards from cutting the cable?" he asked next. "I mean the last thing I want is a dip in the boiling lake. There's _no _coming back from that. Am I right?" He shuddered, thinking about the horrific death that the lake would give anyone unfortunate enough to find himself in its depths.

"I'll stop them. Or better yet," the warden grinned and Sokka shuddered again, "you can pretend to take me hostage. No one would cut the cables then."

"_Yes_," Sokka exclaimed, pounding the small table they sat around with his fist. Their cups rattled and that earned him another glare from Katashi. "And we can leave you at the dock; no one will think you're involved then. That's perfect. What do you think, Mai?"

She thought for a moment. "Sounds like it might work." Inside she wondered what might happen to mess things up. It was a rare occurrence for anything to go off without some problems, even if they were minor. And Mai wanted the whole thing to just be over. Never in her short life had she longed to be back at a_ campsite_ of all places. Life was a strange thing. She was learning that quickly.

"You're worried?" Katashi asked his niece in the special tone reserved just for her. He put his huge hand atop hers, letting his warmth and strength seep into her, through her skin and into her muscles and nerves.

"A bit," she admitted. "What if we get out and somehow they discover that you were involved? What will happen to you? And if we don't make it, or some of us don't…so much can go wrong. I can't explain it, but I have a bad feeling."

"I shouldn't have let Zuko come with me," Sokka sighed regretfully. "Look at how many people I've involved now, because of that. I'm sorry, Mai."

"Please; do you _not_ know how stubborn Zuko is? And I think he actually wanted to help you, Sokka. It's not your fault he came. And _I_ couldn't stay back at the Western Air Temple and wonder what was going on, not here, where my uncle works." She smiled at him, a genuine smile this time. Guilt was a terrible thing. And it would do Sokka no good here.

"Thanks, Mai. I'm glad that you came." He stood up and stretched, letting out contented sounding moans. "Guess I should head off to my bunk."

"I want you here at sunrise," Katashi ordered. "Mai and I will be waiting."

"Ugh, so early," the young woman complained. She said her goodnights and headed off to her own cot.

"Sure, sunrise; um, it's been nice working with you, Warden." Sokka gave the man a polite bow and then retreated.

Katashi closed and locked his door. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "Let's hope it's the last time." The entire situation was surreal and he hated every single bit of it but Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitol City<strong>

Princess Azula and Ayaka boarded the impressive looking airship that sat ready and waiting in an open area within the palace grounds. Four guards accompanied the pair and the _captain_ along with his assistant and two additional firebenders were already on board.

They bowed respectfully to the princess, gave Ayaka a curious sort of look each and then waited for their orders.

"What are you standing around for?" Azula barked at the captain. "The Boiling Rock Prison is a three hour journey. I want to get there this_ morning_, not nightfall."

The captain bowed again and replied calmly, "Yes, of course, Princess Azula; we'll leave immediately." He had served the royal family for years in various capacities and was accustomed to their moods and their whims. Nothing fazed him.

The small crew bustled about and soon the airship lifted off, slowly ascending into the gradually brightening sky. Azula joined the captain on the bridge and watched their progress from the window. The Bringer hovered nearby. But the sky outside the window and the sea below did not interest her. She stood impassively, looking between the polished black of Azula's armor and the shiny metal of the airship's floor. Her naginata, as usual, was a sweet, soothing weight in her hand. The urge to spin and thrust struck her, but now was not the time or place.

The recent practice sessions with Azula had been strenuous and satisfying, much like her training throughout the years. It was only during sparring or a real fight that Ayaka felt truly alive. It was as a killer she had been trained, after all. Everything else was superfluous. Besides, the Bringer had come to the conclusion that she would never really understand people, their lies and desires, their loves and hates, their deceits and their strange machinations. And she wanted no part of them either. It was all so tiresome. Better to give up _any _hold on her life that those strange feelings, feelings that had been plaguing her for weeks now, possessed. All they served to do was cloud her simple mind.

'Why am I thinking now?' she asked herself angrily. 'Why does the princess bother me so much? Why does she bring out such feelings in me? Why do I burn when she treats me like the dirt under her feet, just something to walk over? Why does Ozai's displeasure make me feel like a disappointment and a failure? And why does it anger me too?'

For the very first time in her life, she longed for someone to talk to, someone to share her feelings with. She longed for a friend. But Bringers weren't allowed to have friends. Their duty was to serve without question. Their lives belonged to their lord.

Just in time, she caught the sigh that wanted desperately to escape from her lips. A sigh wouldn't do after all; if Azula heard her, heard the longing in that sound, she would chastise Ayaka severely. And the Bringer wasn't up to dealing with more of the princess's abuse. She'd had enough to last a lifetime without inviting more. So, she chewed hard on her lip and swallowed it back down.

She stood like that, back rigid and straight, for the remainder of the voyage. Azula grew more and more excited the closer they drew to The Boiling Rock. Seemed she really _couldn't_ wait to interrogate the prisoner, that Kyoshi Warrior, one more time. Ayaka was certain that the girl could give the princess no valuable information. But, Azula enjoyed interrogation for its own sake. It made her feel powerful and in control. The girl's life would be in _her_ hands. And right now, in Azula's frame of mind, _anything _that made her feel strong was a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Boiling Rock Prison<strong>

Sokka met the warden as he promised he would, arriving at sunrise the following morning. He didn't need to knock. Katashi heard his approaching footsteps and pulled the door open, giving the young man an approving look.

"Well, you're on time; that's one thing in your favor," he stated roughly.

Mai, surprisingly awake looking, poked her head out from behind her uncle and gave the warrior a small smile. "I'm going to see Zuko," she announced and showed Sokka the keys she held. The bath Mai had earlier along with stepping into her newly cleaned clothes made her feel refreshed and almost upbeat. And she planned on bringing Zuko his breakfast, her little mission of mercy being made under the guise of questioning.

"Oh, say hi for me, then. And tell him to be ready. That firebending of his will come in handy. "Sokka stepped back from the door, allowing the warden to move freely out into the hallway. "Ready, Warden Katashi?" he inquired in a friendly tone.

"_Warden_ to you," the man snapped, offended by the use of his given name.

"Um, yeah, sorry, Warden; I'm just excited about seeing my father." Sokka's face turned pink and once Katashi's back was turned, he slapped a hand hard against his forehead. "Idiot," he whispered to himself. "Let's not upset the man in charge."

"Just shut up and follow me," Katashi snarled.

The Water Tribesman did as he was told and trotted along behind the Warden, trying to match the older man's much longer strides. Other guards nodded respectfully to their superior, secretly wondering who his little follower was, moving aside to give him clear passage. Katashi nodded in return, but said nothing. He led Sokka toward the exit and the arrival platform for the gondolas.

A line of guards already stood waiting, and they too bowed to the warden.

"I'll be taking the Water Tribe chief to a special cell for interrogation. He's all mine," Katashi informed them, making his voice sound as eager as possible.

The guards nodded. None of them envied this chief his misfortune. And no one questioned Katashi. He was fully and completely in charge. Sokka and the warden moved ahead of the guards and stood with their backs to them, facing the boiling lake and the gondola which had just begun its slow, creaky crossing. The young warrior could hardly contain his excitement and he found himself bouncing slightly on his toes.

"Stop it," the warden hissed angrily. "That sort of behavior is not becoming one of my guards. Can't you Water Tribe heathen control yourselves?"

Sokka stopped but he would _not_ let that comment go without some sort of response. He felt as though he had been slapped hard across the face, he and his entire culture and peoples. "We are no more heathen than you are." The words were clipped and icy, like the waters of the South Pole. "I know you're in control here and I appreciate your help, even though you made it clear that everything you do, you do for Mai. But there was no call for that. My people and I deserve the same respect that you give to your _own _people." As soon as the words left his mouth, the young warrior regretted them. What if he angered the warden, angered him enough to make him retract his offer of aid? He snuck a sideways glance at the broad chested man, but could see no anger, only a grudging sort of respect. Sokka felt immense relief.

Katashi had no intention of apologizing to the whelp, but he grunted some sort of acknowledgement. The boy had guts and integrity and he could respect those qualities in anybody. "Just pay attention and stay still," he reminded Sokka. His voice held the barest hint of softness, something he rarely showed to anyone other than Mai.

Knowing the kind of man that Katashi was, realizing that an apology was probably the last thing that would ever cross his lips, Sokka gave his own grunt of a reply and stood rigidly at attention. But his mind was crazy with activity. Would his father be healthy and strong? How had he been treated in prison? What would his reaction be to seeing his son in the uniform of a Fire Nation prison guard?

"Look sharp; the gondola's here." Katashi gave him the young man the slightest bit of a nudge.

The gondola came to a halt at the platform and the prisoners, eight of them, all wearing wrist and ankle shackles, shuffled off, heads down, worn and defeated looking. Hakoda stepped off last. The Water Tribe chief looked forward defiantly; his face was a study in dignity, and he dared anyone to intrude upon his space. Sokka's chest swelled with pride. His father had not let prison get him down. His strength and resilience was something to behold. The son longed to run into the father's arms, but a guttural growl from Katashi stopped him in his tracks.

"Act like a guard, not like a son," he reminded Sokka. "We'll let him know what's going on soon enough."

"Right!" The warrior swallowed down his eagerness, difficult though that task was.

"Prisoners," Katashi barked, using his harshest, coldest, cruelest sounding voice. "Line up in front of me."

Obediently, the eight men moved to stand in a line before the warden. A few of them cringed visibly when Katashi moved closer, close enough to see the sweat on their brows and the resignation in their eyes.

"Welcome to The Boiling Rock," he began, the words laden with sarcasm. "I'm in charge here. Should you disobey the simple rules, you will answer to me. Punishment is swift and severe and escape is impossible." Katashi almost smiled at those words, words he would be eating in just a few hours. "The first rule," he continued, "is that you bow to me, show me the proper respect."

Seven of the eight bowed. Hakoda stared straight ahead and Sokka silently cheered.

"I see that you're a bit of a rebel," the warden smiled terribly. "I don't tolerate rebels here or dissidents or any kind of individual thinking. You will do as you're told, Water Tribe filth."

The chief, dressed in red prison pants and tunic, a sash at his waist, the only thing Water Tribe remaining the two blue beads that he wore in his hair, refused. He met the warden's gaze, _his_ every bit as steely, and flashed a cheeky grin.

Katashi made a flame in his fist, stepped closer to the chief and waved it about in his face. "Do you know how easy it would be to burn you?" he asked with great restraint. "Is maintaining your pride here really worth losing half your _face_?" He placed a meaty paw on Hakoda's shoulder and pressed down hard, trying to force the chief to his knees. Hakoda resisted. The cords in his neck stood out as he fought against the warden's strength. Sokka and the other prisoners watched the battle of wills with interest, the young man fighting back the natural instinct to help his father.

When Katashi's power finally won out, and Hakoda was on his knees, he leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Hold your tongue and don't give anything away." Blue eyes flew open and widened. "Your son, Sokka, is right over there, dressed as a guard. We're going to help you escape. We'll fill you in on the details later. For now, _do_ as you're told."

The chief nodded, a slight movement, imperceptible to all but Katashi.

"See what happens when you disobey me?" the warden asked before giving Hakoda a kick in the stomach, one hard enough to make the man grunt. Yanking the chief up by the hair, he pulled him along. "Guards, take the other prisoners to their cells. I've got special plans for this one."

* * *

><p>Mai watched as Zuko picked at his food. He swallowed a few more mouthfuls and then set the tray down. "I'm sorry, Mai; I'm just too nervous to eat. But thank you anyway."<p>

She nodded. "I couldn't eat much either. I'll bet Sokka managed, though." They both chuckled at that image of their friend and then sat quietly for a few minutes. "I'm supposed to be questioning you at my uncle's behest."

"Oh, you'd better ask me something then." Zuko put on a mock serious expression and awaited the 'interrogation'.

"When you decided to come here with Sokka, did you expect to make it back to me?" Her intelligent gold eyes searched his.

"I, I guess I knew there was a chance that I wouldn't. But, with my help, I figured that Sokka and I could make it back; we had a plan of sorts. I felt that I had to help him, Mai. I'm so sorry that I worried you." He reached out and caressed her cheek.

"We've been through that," she replied a bit curtly, but she did not move away from her lover's touch. She leaned into it rather, enjoying, as always, the feel of his heat against her skin.

Zuko inched forward and kissed her next. "Yeah, I guess we have."

"Sokka's father should be here by now." Briefly, she wondered if the man was as strange as his son. Zuko kissed Mai again and she let a soft sigh escape her lips.

"So when everyone is in the yard for exercise time, that's when we start the riot?" The prince enjoyed the little noises of enjoyment that Mai made. He reached for her hair and let his fingers explore the silkiness. "You smell good by the way."

"My uncle's bath," she answered through heavy lidded eyes. "And yeah, riot out in the yard."

"How much time do we have this morning? Is there a guard outside?" Zuko's voice was heavy with innuendo. "I can be very quiet."

Tempted though she was, Mai squelched her rising passions and extricated herself from Zuko. "No time; I need to know what's going on out there. You'll just have to sit here and wait."

"I can do that," Zuko shrugged and gave Mai a bright smile. "We'll have plenty of time for other things once we get back to the air temple."

Mai flushed a bit. "Plenty of time, yes." Reluctantly she left the cell, giving Zuko one final glance through the window.

* * *

><p>"You've got five minutes,' Katashi told Sokka as he gave Hakoda a convincing shove, sending the chief stumbling into his cell. "Fill him in then get out. Tell him to meet you at the north wall of the exercise yard when the time comes. Oh, and you'll notice that I put your father in the same hallway as that Kyoshi Warrior girl."<p>

"Yeah, that was real thoughtful of you," Sokka drawled.

"When you're done here, tell the girl what's going on too," the warden continued impatiently, staring at Sokka with narrowed brown eyes. "I want this to all go as smoothly as possible."

"Yes, sir, warden, sir, so do I; I'll just go talk with my father now." He couldn't wait any longer. Sokka stepped into the cell, shut the door, lifted his visor and beamed at the man who sat patiently on his cot.

"So it _is _you," Hakoda grinned. He stood up and pulled the young man into a fierce embrace. "I'm glad to see you son. Wanna tell me what you're doing here and why the warden is helping us out?"

Taking a deep breath, Sokka launched into an explanation. "Well, see, we were all at the Western Air Temple and I kept dreaming about Suki being in prison. That's because Princess Azula told me that she captured Suki weeks ago. Anyway, these dreams were awful and then I got the idea that maybe I could find her and rescue her. So I poked Zuko a bit for information and made plans to go alone. And I wondered if maybe you might get moved to the Boiling Rock too…you and Suki at once, I mean how could I pass that up? But Zuko figured out I was leaving, made a better plan and came with me to help. We pretended to be guards, Zuko found Suki, I talked with her, Zuko got found out and now he's in a cell too. Mai, Zuko's girlfriend…"

"Yes, I remember," Hakoda stated gently. He couldn't help but smile at his son's fast talking encapsulation of their situation and how it came to be.

"Well Mai was angry that Zuko left without saying anything, so she came after us. It turns out the warden is her _uncle_! So she figured she would give Zuko a piece of her mind and help out too. The warden agreed, for her sake, to help us get out of here. The plan is simple. Out in the yard at exercise time, we start a riot, pretend to kidnap the warden and leave on one of the gondolas. They won't cut the cables because of the warden. Then we have to wait for Appa to make it here. I have his whistle, see?" Sokka pulled it out and showed it to his father.

The chief raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "Won't people wonder why Mai is working against her uncle? Or do most of the people here even know who she is?"

"Oh, uh…." that had never occurred to Sokka, nor to Mai or the warden, "maybe her love for Zuko is stronger?"

"That makes sense," Hakoda agreed. "Now son, I want you to listen to me. I appreciate this rescue mission of yours. You're brave and strong and I'm proud of you. But, it's more important that you get out of here and back to the Avatar and your sister. Once the war is over, I'll get out, right? Don't risk yourself anymore for me. Do you hear me?"

"But Dad…"

"No, you get this Suki girl out; she's important to you. Mai and Zuko will look after each other. If I make it too, great; but if I don't, DO NOT feel like a failure or anything ridiculous like that. Just go back to your camp and train and get ready for the big fight."

"Okay, okay, Dad; I promise." He jerked at the sound of a rap on the door.

"Time's up," the warden reminded him sharply.

"Off to see my girl," the young warrior said shyly.

"Go then," Hakoda urged.

Father and son hugged one more time and warden and chief shared a look, each giving the other a brief, respectful nod. Each had someone that they loved beyond measure and would die for. That was a commonality that broke through any barriers of culture.

* * *

><p>Azula's airship landed at the dock during the prisoners' work detail, an hour after breakfast had been served and then promptly cleaned up. The guards stationed at the dock, two men and two women, almost fell over with surprise at the unscheduled visit.<p>

"Princess Azula," the oldest one exclaimed while bowing deeply. "We weren't expecting you."

The other three guards bowed as well, keeping their heads down.

"If you'd known, it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" she retorted and looked down at her razor sharp fingernails as if contemplating slashing the unsuspecting guard. "We're," she gestured at Ayaka, "taking the gondola across now. You four," she gestured again, this time at the guards, "stay here and do your job. There are others manning the gondola platform?"

"Yes, Princess Azula. You'll find four more guards up there and they will set the gondola in motion for you."

Azula, Ayaka right behind her, was already walking up the stairs and did not hear anything beyond 'yes'. She climbed quickly and efficiently and arrived, her breathing even, at the top a few minutes later.

The guards inside the gondola platform were equally shocked and bowed as well, waiting for their orders.

"Quickly, across the lake; I have business to attend to." She waved at them imperiously. One of the guards yanked open the gondola door and the two young women stepped inside. It was set into motion and the staff sighed with relief.

"Where did she come from?" a middle aged man inquired. "I didn't hear anything about a royal visit. Did you?"

'Uh, uh," another answered, shaking his head. "Warden Katashi will be thrilled." The comment was _not_ sarcastic.

Under normal circumstances, and before his long discussion with Mai, he welcomed high ranking visitors. Nothing made him happier than showing off his prison. But everything was different now, suddenly and irrevocably.

* * *

><p>The Bringer was transfixed by the boiling lake. It seethed and shifted below them like a living creature, seeming to call to her with the oblivion it would bring. She peered at it through the thick clouds of steam. The noxious fumes that rolled off it in terrible waves did not bother her, nor did the delicious heat that seeped right into her bones. No, Ayaka quite liked the boiling, volcanic lake. Maybe this trip to the prison wouldn't be so bad after all.<p>

"What are you staring at?" Azula questioned her nastily. "Haven't you seen a volcanic lake before? You're _from _the Fire Nation, aren't you? Imbecile!"

The older girl clutched her naginata, her knuckles turning white. Some sort of response was required, so she turned to the princess, kept her expression completely neutral, her brown eyes blank and stated, "Yes, Princess Azula, I am from the Fire Nation." She wanted to add that aside from the orphanage she was raised in and the training facility where her skills were learned, Ayaka had seen nothing of her country. The princess's comment wasn't fair, nor was it polite. But the Bringer expected neither from Azula.

Once she was sure that the princess had nothing else to say, she went back to her staring. Ayaka hardly realized when the gondola reached the platform on the prison side and ground to an eventual stop. More guards rushed to the door and opened it, curious to see who was inside, the visit not being on their schedule.

They gaped at the princess openly before regaining their composure and standing aside for her, bowing their heads.

"Princess Azula, what a pleasant surprise. I expect you'll want to see the warden?"

"Better never to assume," she sneered in response. "There's a certain prisoner I wish to see, the Kyoshi Warrior. Take me to her cell, NOW."

"Yes, Princess Azula." He left the platform with her, beckoning another guard over to take his place, and yet another to accompany them. He led the way, the second guard following behind. He stared at Ayaka and her weapon. It seemed somehow inappropriate in the prison.

Once inside the structure, they strode down a series of hallways, passing cell after cell and guard after guard. Word spread quickly that the royal princess was in the prison. Soon Warden Katashi, three hallways over, knew as well. He needed to intercept her, before something terrible happened and all their plans were ruined.

* * *

><p>"Princess Azula," Katashi said with a honeyed voice. He bowed deeply and low before continuing. "Your presence, as always, is a glorious honour for us here at The Boiling Rock Prison." He glanced at Ayaka then, recalling Mai's description of <em>her <em>and the other Bringers. Despite himself, he almost shivered.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it is," she replied dismissively. "But I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see the Kyoshi Warrior. I have a few questions for her."

Katashi's mind whirled frantically. "I'm afraid that's impossible, Princess." He braced himself for a verbal assault or worse.

"I _said_," Azula repeated herself, "that I want to see the Kyoshi bitch. That's hardly an unreasonable request and I am your _princess_. You will do what I ask and you will do it immediately."

"I'm thinking only of your safety. The Kyoshi girl is sick and very contagious. Understandably, she's being completely isolated from the prison population. I would be devastated were you to become ill yourself, Princess, and would blame myself. Perhaps you should return in a few weeks; though you're certainly welcome to inspect the prison now." Katashi, when word had come that Azula was in the prison, had quickly informed Sokka and Suki, telling them to be prepared or anything. The warrior in turn would let Zuko and Mai and the Water Tribe Chief know of Azula's visit. Hopefully, that foreknowledge would be enough to stave off any disasters.

"Hmm, what are the odds of the _one_ prisoner amongst this vast array of filth, the one prisoner that I want to interrogate, being so ill that she can't handle some questioning? Are you up to something, Warden?" Azula took a few steps forward, right into Katashi's personal space, and tried to stare him down.

But she did not know Katashi, not like Mai did. The princess was not aware of the man's inner steel, his courage and his desire to protect his niece. They gave him what he needed to take Azula's stare and return it twofold, all while still appearing respectful.

"I am up to nothing but the protection of the Fire Lord's daughter, the protection of my staff and the orderly running of this prison. Naturally, should you insist on seeing the Kyoshi Warrior, I will take you to her. But, I beg of you, Princess, stay away. She'll still be here at a later date, more coherent and able to understand exactly what you're asking of her. Speaking to a person under the influence of a high fever is a waste of time." He did not back down and continued to look directly into Azula's eyes until _she _glanced beyond him and down the corridor. Quickly, and without her noticing, Katashi examined the scar on her left cheek. Inwardly he smiled. 'Good girl, Mai.'

"Fine," Azula acquiesced reluctantly. She still thought that something strange was going on, but the possibility of getting sick, badly ill, overrode her curiosity and suspicion. Briefly, she entertained the idea of sending Ayaka to investigate. She quickly dismissed the thought, however. The Bringer could prove invaluable during the inevitable battle that was coming between her and Zuko and all his little irritating friends. Yes, her annoyance of a brother needed to be put down. He stood in the way of her and the throne, traitor or not. She _should_ be the only heir. She _would_ be the only heir and one day her father would realize her value once again. Giving her head the slightest of shakes she met Katashi's eyes again. "Take me to the coolers. They're always fun. And if there are no prisoners inside, I'll choose one." She licked her lips in anticipation. "Oh, and Warden Katashi, have you heard from your niece lately?"

* * *

><p>"My sister is here?" Zuko moaned. "That is <em>not<em> a good thing. She'll ruin our escape. Ugh, why does she always make everything so damned difficult?"

"There's nothing we can do about it," Hakoda stated reasonably. "Let's make the best of our new situation. When is yard time exactly?"

"Another hour," Sokka informed his father. "The warden said we should stay with Mai in his quarters until then."

His visor was down and he blended in with the rest of the guards. "Just make like I'm the nastiest piece of work ever and I'm taking you somewhere even nastier." He gave Zuko a bit of a shove to prove _some _of that nastiness.

"Okay," Suki smiled. "But _that_ will be difficult."

"I guess that's a compliment," the warrior grinned. He longed for a day when he and Suki and the rest of them didn't have to worry about fighting and war and misery any more. He longed for a day when he and Suki could just kiss and nothing else. No one, not one thing would disturb their time together. Everything was taken in little snatches now, bits of precious time allotted for enjoyment.

Once at Katashi's door, Mai pulled it open and ushered them quickly inside, embracing Zuko immediately.

"Hey, you changed," he remarked.

"I figured the green might stand out to Azula; yeah, I heard that she's here and grabbed a prisoner's uniform." Mai did not look pleased to be wearing it. "It hides more blades than the guard's uniform does, but still, I can't use my wrist holsters." She kissed her lover's cheek. "I feel naked without all my weapons."

The prince shrugged away the image of a naked Mai. He felt bad, but really there was nothing to be done. "We'll get you more clothes and more weapons when we get out of here." Zuko wasn't sure where they would make these purchases, but he did not make promises lightly.

"If we end up fighting Azula and the Bringer…."

"We'll manage, okay?"

"Okay," Mai sighed.

"Um, so yeah, I guess you two haven't met." Sokka pointed at Suki and then at Mai.

The two young women exchanged brief glances, each trying to quickly assess the other.

"No," Suki agreed. "We haven't."

"Okay then; Suki, meet Mai, awesome thrower of knives and other sharp things and Zuko's girlfriend." The Kyoshi Warrior nodded at Mai. "And Mai, meet the most incredible girl ever, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and _my _girlfriend, Suki." Mai gave the red head her own nod. "There, _that's _taken care of," Sokka declared as he brushed one hand off on the other.

"So we wait here until the yard bell sounds and then we go outside, right?" Hakoda asked, trying to get things back on track.

"Yep," his son agreed, found a chair and sat down.

"Sokka, do you know what's going on with my uncle? Did you see him?" Mai carefully schooled her face into a blank expression but Zuko knew her well enough to realize just how worried she was.

"He was heading off to intercept Azula. Other than that, I don't know; sorry, Mai." The warrior reached out and touched Mai's arm, trying to give some comfort.

Zuko wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "Does_ Azula_ know that you're the warden's niece?"

"Yeah, she does." Mai closed her eyes tight and tried to dispel horrible images of Azula hurting her uncle. "What were the chances?" she asked under her breath, wondering at the strangeness of fate and coincidence.

* * *

><p>He'd been expecting some sort of remark about Mai, but when it came, tacked on like an afterthought, no doubt designed to jar him hard, Katashi almost gave everything away with his face. He had the good sense to turn partly away from the princess so that she couldn't see his terrified expression.<p>

"The coolers are nearby," he told her, and gestured toward the next corridor. "Do you mean Mai?"

"Do you have another niece?" Azula inquired coolly.

Katashi replied with equal cool. "No, I don't. And I haven't heard from her for a long time. I miss Mai." He managed to inject his voice with a sense of longing.

"She's been a very bad girl."

"_My_ Mai; I don't believe that." He brushed her words aside like he would an annoying gnat.

"Perhaps you don't know _your _Mai," the princess scoffed, "quite as well as you think." 'I certainly didn't,' she thought.

Beside her, and one step behind, Ayaka's lips twitched. She had an idea of what Azula was thinking.

The warden again, did not back down. "I'm very certain that I know Mai well. And she is not 'bad'."

"Yes, well, that does not preclude her doing 'bad' things, things like betraying her princess and her nation and siding with traitors and peasants. But her day is coming. I can assure you of that, Warden Katashi. And when it does come, she will regret ever, _ever _running off with my brother."

Katashi said nothing in response. What could he say to that? When they arrived at the coolers, the guards were just taking an almost unconscious prisoner out.

"This one's had enough, Warden," one of the men remarked. He spotted the princess and bowed, while the other two carried the man down the hall.

"Bring him back," Azula ordered coldly. "I don't think he's quite finished yet."

They all looked to the warden who sighed and nodded his head. The prisoner was put back in and Azula watched through the window as the man struggled and suffered.

A few minutes later, much to everyone's relief, the bell sounded for yard time.

"What's that?" the princess asked.

"It's yard time for the prisoners," Katashi informed her. "Much to my regret, Princess Azula, I must leave you for an hour. It's imperative that I be present during this outdoor time. Wouldn't want a riot, now would we?" He bowed and took his leave, hurrying down the corridor and away from the princess as fast as he could.

Momentarily stunned by his audacity, something that would_ not_ have happened months ago, Azula did nothing. "I didn't give him my permission to leave," she muttered. "Oh, he'll pay too, somehow." She turned her attention back to the prisoner inside the cooler. "Can't you make it colder in there?" she asked one of the guards.

They exchanged worried glances. "I don't think so, Princess," one managed to answer.

"Oh, well, we'll just have to keep him in even longer then."

* * *

><p>"This is it," Katashi told his niece and the others as he met them outside his office. "Mai, whatever you do, don't let the princess….." His thoughts were too terrible and he couldn't finish. "You," he jabbed a finger in Zuko's chest, "make yourself useful and look out for Mai."<p>

"Always," the prince nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: First, I cannot believe how damn long I'm taking with the Boiling Rock section. If my pattern continues, the final battle will be about 20 chapters.

Second, my intentions were to finish up everything in this particular chapter, but at over 6000 words, still no riot and still no fight. So rather than take forever (and this chapter was a terrible struggle for me), I decided to cut things here and publish. Now I feel as though I've accomplished something at least.

Thanks to some unexpected free time today, I could complete this.

Bear with me, the big confrontations WILL happen next time.

Alabaster


	47. Chapter 47

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 46: Break Out**

"We can go out that way," Katashi pointed toward the back of his quarters. "It's quicker and we'll avoid the hallways and the crowds."

"Perk of being the warden, I guess," Sokka whispered to Suki as the small group rushed toward the infrequently used exit.

A small labyrinth of secret corridors led them to the huge exercise yard where the prisoners and guards were already beginning to assemble. Katashi stood back while the rest made their way outside and congregated at the north wall. Everyone tried to act casually, but really there was no need. They were simply one among hundreds upon hundreds; faces in a crowd and no one paid them any attention whatsoever.

Sokka strutted about like a lone rooster in a henhouse, poking the 'prisoners' every so often and barking nonsensical orders at them. Mai rolled her eyes at his antics, exchanged a quick look with Suki and then both girls giggled.

"He's _your_ boyfriend," Mai stated wryly.

"Yep, all mine," Suki agreed with a lopsided grin and then giggled again.

"Are you talking about me?" the warrior asked with an exaggerated frown. "You should remember your place. I'm the guard and you're the prisoners."

The Kyoshi Warrior pondered the young man whom she had quickly and powerfully grown to love. Sokka was still very much Sokka, despite the time that had passed and despite the things he had been through. He was harder and he was tougher but the silliness and the humor, so very much a part of his intrinsic nature still lived on and lived on _strongly_.

"Guard, prisoners, yep, we've got it." She and Mai continued to tease.

Hakoda watched the exchange, the blue eyes that were often filled with so much determination and courage, now sparkling with mirth and joy. It was good to see his son with a girl, and it was good to see him having fun. He heartily approved.

Zuko, meanwhile, paced nervously. He half expected Azula to pop up from behind another prisoner or guard, all cool rage and fire and ready to kill both him and Mai. It was _Mai's_ life that he worried about. "Where's your uncle?" he asked her. "I want to get this started."

She shrugged and stared back at the secret exit. Katashi was just stepping out into the yard. "There," she stated succinctly.

Zuko let a huge sigh of relief escape his lips. He had begun to worry that perhaps his sister had gotten to the warden. But there he was, still larger than life. The chatter and the jostling died down as soon as he was spotted. Prisoners spoke in hushed tones and shot glances Katashi's way. The warden said nothing. Words were not necessary. Power and authority exuded from his every pore.

He did a cursory sweep of the yard with his sharp eyes and seeing nothing amiss strode by the north wall where his niece and her companions hovered.

"Any moment now," he stated firmly. "Pretend to fight; something, anything to get the other prisoners riled up. I'll be nearby, so you can 'kidnap' me."

They gradually moved a bit closer to the remainder of the prison population, Sokka staying a bit further away from the tight little group.

"C'mon, you scum," he urged. "No congregating allowed. You might be planning something, something terrible that would hurt the warden." He darted forward swiftly and grabbed Zuko by the elbow, yanking him away from Mai and giving him his second shove of the day.

"_Why_ is it always me?" Zuko wondered petulantly.

"Would you rather I shove your girlfriend?" Sokka hissed and then gave the prince a broad wink.

"Fine, push me around all you want then" He stalked toward his friend." But now I'm going to push back." He shot the young warrior a wicked grin. "Stupid guard," Zuko shouted. His voice was stiff and awkward, acting obviously not his strong suit. He put his hands against Sokka's chest and shoved with all his force. Sokka landed on his behind and glared at the prince.

Other prisoners took note then, first furtively glancing about and then some deciding to take their chances, giving nearby guards pushes of their own. Hakoda walked up to another prisoner and whispered something that enraged the big, clumsy man. He came at the chief with all his might, Hakoda dodging and the man falling to his knees. A voice from somewhere amidst the throngs yelled "RIOT!" then and _all_ discipline disappeared. It was a free for all and somewhere in the middle of it, calling for order, not really expecting it, not really _wanting_ it, was a smirking Katashi.

He blasted fire at prisoners and guards followed suit, pushing some of the rebels into frightened huddles. But the guard to prisoner ratio did _not_ favor the authority.

Katashi subconsciously awaited whatever 'attack' might be coming. His body was stiffer than usual, not loose and fluid as it normally was during bending.

In the chaos he saw Mai and Suki doing a fine job of pretending to fight while Sokka 'subdued' Zuko. The Water Tribe Chief exchanged punches with a burly looking brute. Warden Katashi turned his attention back to those in his immediate reach and tried to maneuver himself closer to the gondola. Guards were asking him for guidance, and he blatantly ignored all of them. But none of that mattered now. And if they recalled his strange behavior later, 'providing I live through this or don't end up the princess's plaything,' he thought, he would just explain his way out of it. It was his damn prison after all.

* * *

><p>Princess Azula presumed that the man inside the cooler was near death and that was all right with her. But the thrill of observing had left a few minutes earlier and now she was bored. A bored Azula was dangerous. And she was hungry as well, having forgotten about breakfast that morning.<p>

Ayaka stood impassively near her side. _She_ stared at the wall, not inside the cooler. The gradual deterioration of the pathetic man, freezing, the life slowly seeping out of him, held no interest for her. It was fighting she enjoyed, the thrill of hand to hand combat. And yes, she admitted to herself, the casual killing of the enemy, whether villagers or soldiers, watching them die by her own hand, fulfilled that bloodlust, the one had been drilled into her since she was barely past toddlerhood.

Her thoughts eventually drifted back to the lake. The Bringer recalled its heat, the insistent bubbling of the liquid and wondered how long it would take to die should someone fall in. Not long, not long at all, she figured, but the pain would surely be excruciating.

Boredom and ruminations both were disrupted by the loud pounding of feet one hallway over. Azula turned her head and stared at the line of men and women speeding by.

"Riot in the yard," one of them shouted. "We need all hands out there."

"Finally," Azula exclaimed, "something interesting in this Agni forsaken hole. Well, let's not tarry. There's a riot to watch."

She headed off after the running guards, warning Ayaka with one brief, cold stare, to follow. The guards straggled behind, the man in the cooler forgotten.

After they made it outside, the brilliant sunshine forcing all of them to squint for a moment, the noise of the riot an affront to their ears, the abandoned prisoner drew one final, shuddering breath.

* * *

><p>Suki untied her sash and then reached for Mai's. "I need it," she demanded.<p>

"Fine," Mai replied and handed it over. Her loose shirt flapped about in the breeze now and irritated, she held it down with one hand.

The Kyoshi Warrior sought out the warden in the crowd. "Your uncle's over there; I'm going to _capture_ him now and bind him up with these. Hey, guys, look sharp. It's happening."

Sokka, feeling proud for the _second _time that day, trained his blue eyes on Suki. The prince and his lover exchanged a look that said more than any words ever could. And Hakoda, father, protector, watched all of them, ready to jump in and help whenever he was needed.

Suddenly remembering something important, Sokka grimaced and tried to get Zuko's attention. "Hey, Zuko, Zuko!"

Mai gave him a poke and pointed at the young Water Tribesman. "He wants something."

Sokka made a stabbing motion and then pointed somewhere off into the distance.

"Oh, damn," the prince exclaimed. "We made sure to hide our swords when we got here. They're outside the prison walls. I don't want to leave mine behind. And Sokka loves that sword of his too."

"Now might be the time to get them," Mai urged, "you know, while there's _chaos_."

Sokka nodded and the two pushed their way through the throngs, Sokka giving Suki a quick heads up as he passed.

"We'll only be a few minutes; just hang on. I can't lose space sword and boomerang." The young warrior sounded almost anguished.

Frowning slightly, Suki backed off the warden and kept her eye on her boyfriend for as long as she could still see him. He was right enough, though, and both the prince and the Water Tribe warrior returned, slightly winded, and perspiring, a few minutes later. With swords and satchels, they stood out amongst the other prisoners and guards, but again, thankfully, everyone was too busy punching and kicking and shooting fire to notice two members who wore weapons.

Suki leapt into action, strategically hitting a surprised Katashi. He grunted and turned around, giving the Kyoshi Warrior a quizzical look. "I'm impressed," he said through a grimace of pain and pretended to fight back. The young woman was strong and knew her stuff and the warden was trussed, hands bound, ankles bound and gagged within a few seconds.

She smiled smugly at him and gave him one extra, unnecessary punch to the kidneys. "_That's_ for letting your guards, your _men_, stare and grope and kiss me, like I was some kind of, some kind of tourist attraction, not a human being. The look in their eyes…" she trembled then, suddenly seeing small and vulnerable.

Katashi's own eyes widened and he attempted to speak through the gag. Words came out as a muffled mess, but his distress was obvious enough.

"You didn't know?" Suki inquired. Katashi shook his head back and forth, back and forth. "Really?" He shook it again.

"Then maybe you're not the great warden you think you are. You don't even know what your underlings get up to."

He was shaken to the core by that statement. Awareness meant a silent approval of the heinous activities that the men under his charge had engaged in._ Lack_ of awareness meant, just as the girl had pointedly stated, a lapse in his efficiency. He was a failure either way and Katashi did not like failure. He did not like making mistakes.

'You had better wake up, Katashi,' he chastised himself. 'Nothing like that must ever happen again.'

With his intense brown eyes, the warden attempted to convey the distress he felt and the apology that he could not verbalize. He had made very few in his life. Katashi felt apologetic for very little. But what had happened to Suki was inexcusable and he was responsible. She deserved the freedom he hoped would soon be hers.

"I get it," she whispered, almost flinching under the power of his gaze. "Let's just get on with things, Warden."

They both observed what was going on around them, taking in the melee, and searching for their allies. Hakoda made his way to Suki, gave her an approving smile and then proceeded to drag the warden along the ground, one arm firmly pressed against the larger man's throat.

"I've got the warden," Hakoda shouted. "Let me through or I'll snap his neck like so much kindling."

The venom with which he said the words made Sokka jerk his head up. "Dad," he whispered, threw off his helmet and followed.

They were all running now, pushing and punching and tripping their way through the prisoners and guards, desperate to get to the gondola. Zuko stuck close to Mai, matching his pace to hers. He hefted his dual swords, the feel of them familiar and comforting, slashing at those who dared come near his girl and using them to elegantly deflect the guards' fire.

Mai was hesitant about using any of her blades. Would the fight get worse? Would the princess and that Bringer she traveled with make an appearance? Would she need her blades even more later on? Besides, Zuko was doing a fine job of keeping her safe, just like Katashi had ordered he do, as he _would_ have done anyway.

Several guards called to the warden, assuring him of rescue, eager to get in his good graces, perhaps make heroes of themselves. But the little group, though outnumbered, was fierce in its defense of their position. They had incentive after all, a powerful one; freedom.

It was when they neared the gondola platform that a hush fell over the crowds and everyone stilled. Zuko turned his head and saw Azula. The princess stood at least one hundred paces away, but the prince still recognized the expression on her face. He knew, without being able to see into their depths, exactly what her eyes looked like; amber pools of hate and poison, that acute intelligence of hers shining through. His younger sister was enraged and excited both, anticipating the fight that lay ahead. There was gloating too; she had arrived just in time to ruin their fun, after all, take away their chance at escape. And behind all that was the very real desire to cause pain. No doubt Mai and Zuko were her prime targets.

The prince felt no fear, but he worried. He knew how powerful a bender Azula was, how determined to always come out on top and how unbalanced now. There was an aura about her too, something that Ty Lee, were she there, would run away screaming from, an aura of insanity and desperation. She fairly reeked of it, and Zuko knew what a terrible thing desperation was, how it made you do the unthinkable, how it made you fearless.

They needed to get on that gondola and they needed to do it swiftly. Once engaged with the princess and the Bringer, anything could happen, most likely something horrible.

* * *

><p>"Brother," Azula called out in a sickeningly sweet, singsong voice. "Where do you think you're going; and with the warden too? I never thought I would see the day that royalty tried to escape from a prison, along with peasant riff raff and oh, look, it's my favorite prisoner, Suki" The red head closed her eyes tightly, trying to compose herself and then opened them again, giving Azula a cold stare. "Warden Katashi told me that you were terribly ill. Hmm," she put a finger to her chin, "I think he may have been lying. It seems as though Mai is not the only traitor in the family. Your parents will be so disappointed, Mai. Perhaps I should save them that pain and just kill you both now. What do you think, hmm?" The princess produced a ball of blue fire instantly, feeding it with her anger and that damnable sense of betrayal that just would not leave her be. The little group stood as though hypnotized, waiting for the pretty blue flames to reach them.<p>

Then Zuko watched as Mai, in one beautiful, fluid motion, grabbed hold of a blade, aimed and threw. It grazed the princess's arm and while Azula stared at her torn sleeve in surprise, her fire sputtering out, they all ran again. They made it onto the gondola platform, and then onto the gondola itself. It swayed as it jerked along the cable, moving far too slowly toward the opposite side of the boiling lake.

"Why doesn't she cut the cables?" Sokka wondered aloud. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He took a peek down below into the bubbling liquid, and grimaced.

"She wants to fight," both Zuko and Mai replied. They each knew the princess well, after all.

"That's just stupid," the warrior replied. "We could be dead, all of us, just like that. It's not like she's honourable or anything. And why aren't we all screaming or something equally unmanly? Death is right down there waiting for us." Sokka took another look and shook his head in disbelief.

"No, she's_ not_ honourable, not in the least," Zuko agreed immediately. "But just letting us drop would be no fun. She would love to _defeat_ me and Mai and Suki too, in a fight. She'll either find a way here, or hunt us down later. But it's coming. She has too much to prove now, to herself and to our father."

Mai was busy untying her uncle. The ruse was over. Why pretend? Their eyes met briefly and understanding passed between them. He regretted nothing and he was willing to take whatever consequences might be coming his way. No, he would not go with them. The Boiling Rock was his responsibility and his life and he would not abandon it. Yes, he would do everything in his power to help Mai and her friends to get away. And Mai had better not begrudge him that or spend her days worrying about him. He loved her and he was so very proud. His eyes flicked to Zuko and then back to Mai. He gave her his blessing.

Quirking her lips upward in the barest hint of a smile, Mai took all that in. Gratitude and fear for her uncle's safety shone in her eyes, and love; _that_ showed more clearly than anything else.

Standing up, Katashi took his place beside Mai and Zuko and waited, like the rest of them, to see what would happen. They were less than a quarter of the way across and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. From behind them came the sound of another gondola, this one leaving from the upper platform, making its way toward the prison. Two guards, upon hearing the commotion, had decided to join the fray rather than standing passively by. That could mean trouble, give the princess her own way of coming after them. He should have known, they all should have, that Azula would not wait for the gondola. She had made other plans.

* * *

><p>Grabbing a pair of handcuffs from a guard, Azula tossed them to Ayaka. "I want you to hook these onto a cable and make your way to their gondola. I don't care <em>how <em>you do it." The princess grabbed a second pair from another guard and made her way to the platform. "I'm itching for a fight and I'm about to get one."

The Bringer stared at the cuffs and then at the cable. She could hook them on no problem and hang on as well, for she was strong, but how exactly could she power her way along to the gondola? Part of her wanted to drop the things and simply say no. Let Azula blast her with fire. She really didn't care anymore. The other part of her, still the more powerful part, the one that valued duty to her nation and her lord above all else, won out.

With her naginata safely tucked inside her belt, the bladed head rising above her own and the bottom reaching down past her knees, Ayaka approached the cable, hooked the handcuffs on, grabbed hold tightly and pushed off. She flailed awkwardly and moved forward a bit. Every inch was a struggle. She was fighting gravity and the heat of the lake and her own weight. And when Azula jetted by her, the blue flames that erupted from her feet propelling her forward, she wanted to scream. Everything came easy for the princess, everything.

The Bringer made it, though, and landed safely on the roof of the gondola. Azula was already there, wearing a smirk and taunting her brother, trying to goad him out. Zuko was no coward and neither were any of his friends. They were all ready to fight.

* * *

><p>"How in Tui's name does she do that?" Hakoda asked as he watched Azula zoom her way to the gondola.<p>

"My sister can do just about everything," Zuko answered bitterly.

The chief looked at the prince sharply, noting the pain in his eyes, the damaged, perpetually narrowed one looking angrier than usual. He wondered what had happened to the young man, how he had acquired that terrible scar.

'He's a tough one,' Hakoda mused to himself. The pain from such a burn, especially on the face, would be almost unbearable. In fact, for some people it _would_ be unbearable. The warrior had seen his share of damage done by firebenders, but nothing quite that severe.

Mai reached for Zuko's hand and pressed down hard, crushing his fingers together. He squeezed back and bumped his hip against her. Azula's footsteps on the metal roof sounded like the coming of a terrible storm. Giving each other a lingering look before separating, they mentally readied themselves for battle.

"Zuzu, oh, Zuzu, where are you? You're not going to hide inside are you?" She stomped down on the roof, hard, and the gondola trembled. "Come on out and fight like a prince, like a man." She laughed then, a harsh, barking noise. "And Mai, Ayaka's waiting too. Won't this be fun?"

They heard the blast of fire and then another one. The third one was directed into one of the gondola's windows and everyone had to duck to avoid getting burned.

"I'm going out there," Zuko declared, both pride and anger getting the better of him.

Mai followed right behind, climbing out of the window and up onto the roof. Suki came next and Sokka. Katashi's and Hakoda's instincts were to jump up and help too. But the chief stayed the older man with a hand on his arm.

"We need to stay inside to steady the gondola. Our weight will help keep it level so they're safer up there."

Katashi brushed Hakoda's hand away and was about to say something harsh. But he stopped himself, realizing that the man was right.

"I should be helping Mai. I want to help Mai. Hah, I'm probably done for anyway." He chuckled then, deeply and sonorously. "Once Azula," he didn't call her princess _now_, "gets her hands on my _traitorous_ ass, I'll most likely welcome death."

"Sometimes it's hard to let go or to realize that your children, or in your case, your niece, can look after themselves quite capably." Hakoda thought of Katara and his son, both of whom had grown and changed so much since his departure from the Southern Water Tribe years earlier.

The warden pictured Azula's scarred cheek once again and recalled the new sense of purpose that his niece possessed. "Oh, I _know _just how capable Mai is. Still, she's told me about Azula's Bringer friend there and what a killing machine she is. Agni forbid something should happen to Mai…"

"I guess we will just have to trust in their abilities then, won't we?" the chief replied reasonably. Outwardly he was calm but his insides were churning. He wanted to fight just as much as Katashi did. But he had no weapons and no weapons against a firebender and a skilled killer was just asking for trouble. He resigned himself to watching and hoping.

"Yes, I guess we will."

Suddenly, the warden of the Boiling Rock Prison and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, briefly the former's prisoner, had common ground.

* * *

><p>Azula was torn between annihilating Zuko and annihilating Mai. With her considerable skill, she could probably take care of both her brother and her one time friend. But with Ayaka there to help, why should all the work fall on her shoulders. So she took a brief moment to decide which one to attack. The princess hated Mai for leaving her, for siding with her imbecile of a brother and for giving her the scar that marred the beauty of her face. But Zuko, he was the reason Mai left and he, no matter how much their father hated him, he still stood between her and a clear path to the throne. Zuko would face her wrath.<p>

She gazed disdainfully at her brother. He was weak. He had _always_ been so; soft and emotional, talentless and easily frustrated. But when he returned her fire volley for volley, his movements easy and graceful, his fire powerful and pure, the beginnings of panic filled her. Zuko was different. Something had changed.

"I see you've learned a few new tricks," she mocked, her eyes gleaming.

Zuko simply smiled. Part of him wanted to tell her about the dragons, lord it over her, but more than gloating, he wanted to keep the knowledge to himself. Azula didn't deserve it nor would she understand. It was something_ he_ had that she didn't. And it was knowledge that he treasured, a privilege that had been bestowed upon him. One day, when his nation was ready, the true, original meaning and methods of firebending would be known to all. It was not ready now and if the prince knew his sister at all, she would never be ready.

"I have," he finally answered and made a perfect fire whip, letting it coil first around his own arms before sending it Azula's way. She dodged it neatly, but then she had always been agile and quick. He unsheathed his sword then, splitting it in two and adding that to his arsenal.

Sokka was behind him, his own sword in hand. He moved forward to thrust at Azula as soon as Zuko finished an offensive move. It was an attempt to keep her off balance and to a point, it was working. None of the princess's fire had yet come close to affecting them.

On the other side of the gondola, Mai and Suki dealt with Ayaka. Suki was better equipped, having more martial arts training, but much like Sokka was aiding Zuko, Mai, with her knives, distracted the woman enough for the Kyoshi Warrior to get in close and make body contact. But Mai had a smaller supply of weapons than usual and she was running out far faster than she wanted. A few of her blades stuck out from the metal of the gondola and tempted her over.

She shot Suki a quick look and subtly indicated the blades. The Kyoshi Warrior understood and increased the fervor of her attack. The red head longed for her fans and her katana. The Bringer's naginata was a dangerous weapon with a long reach and damn if Suki wasn't growing tired of dodging and then darting in low to the ground, giving Ayaka a jab and then retreating again.

Making sure to watch the viciously swinging naginata herself, Mai skirted around the two women and then rolled along the roof, grabbed her blades and efficiently tucked them back inside their holsters. She tried not to think about the lake below or the height at which they fought. Once false move, one slip, and her life would be over. Wryly she thought that a few years ago, she might not have minded. But now, she had so much to live for and so much to look forward too. The very thought almost made her giddy.

* * *

><p>Ayaka was frustrated. She'd not been able to make contact once on either of her two opponents. Whether it was their ability, the fact they outnumbered her two to one, or her inability to concentrate properly, her bloodthirstiness having vanished it seemed, she could not determine. She <em>did <em>know that Princess Azula would be displeased with her performance, though. The Bringer ventured a sidelong glance at her mistress, and noted that she too was making no headway.

'She'll still criticize me, though,' the eighteen year old thought. 'But _she _can do no wrong.'

As if she had heard Ayaka, the princess stole her own glance at the action nearby, deduced that the Bringer was having her troubles and called out to her derisively. "I thought you were tough enough to beat two little girls. I'm disappointed, Ayaka, very disappointed." She beat back an offensive blast of fire by Zuko. "Maybe I should have left you back in Zheng, and chosen someone else instead." The princess turned her full attention back to her brother and the Water Tribesman, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Bringer falter for a moment. "Just as I thought," she muttered to herself. "She's changed; she's useless now."

Sensing their foe's conflict, and taking advantage of the suddenly unmoving naginata, Mai and Suki joined forces and pounced on Ayaka. The Kyoshi Warrior peppered her with expertly placed punches, while Mai tripped her up. The naginata clattered down to the metal roof and Ayaka's brown eyes widened. Scooping it up, Suki grinned and thrust it at the Bringer.

"How do you like it, you animal?" she cried, finally giving in to the feelings of hatred and revenge that she harbored for Ayaka. "You killed one of my girls without a thought, just because that bitch of a princess told you to. I could kill _you_ now." She poked the stunned girl with the tip of the weapon's blade.

Ayaka glanced over at Azula and caught another disapproving look. Suki gave her a second poke, this one more foreceful. Ayaka slipped this time and fell to her knees. Her grace did not measure up to that which the other girls possessed and it was hard to gain purchase on the slippery metal roof.

"Get up," Suki shreaked.

Sokka heard the warrior's cry and immediately moved in her direction.

"No, Sokka," Zuko cautioned him. "She can take care of herself and she has Mai."

"But…" he said as he ducked low to avoid a blast of fire from Azula.

"She'll be fine. We have our hands full here." Truth be told, Zuko wanted to see what was going on too, but he resisted the urge. Azula couldn't be left to her own devices for even a moment.

Ayaka did _not_ get up. She craned her neck and stared down at the boiling lake. Then she looked at the princess again, her face contorted with anger and disgust at the Bringer's failure. She thought about Ozai and his disappointment in her lack of subtlety, her inability to pick up the less obvious. It seemed that she could please no one anymore. Her mind, once clear, her purpose, simple and well defined, were both mysteries to her now. She didn't fit anywhere and she was tired of it all.

The Bringer stopped clawing at the roof and let go. Slowly she slid toward the edge of the gondola. She gripped it for a moment and stared down again. It felt so inviting, the heat, and if you looked close enough, the lake was beautiful really, a fitting place to end things.

Suki's mouth hung open now, and instinctively she moved toward the girl, holding the naginata out. Mai watched the events unfold with disbelief. She worried that Ayaka might pull Suki into the lake. Darting forward, she placed a hand on the red head's arm.

"It's her choice," she stated. Her voice held no emotion.

Ayaka released her hold on the roof's edge and dropped. She smiled.

* * *

><p>The pain was incredible, as Ayaka knew it would be. But there was something else too, almost a sense of ecstasy. She shuddered as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, joining the pain, the two together composing a terrible symphony. Perhaps it was simply the fact that for once she had made her own choice and for the first time in her life, she was free; but Ayaka was happy. As the last tremor ended, she sank silently beneath the bubbling surface.<p>

* * *

><p>They stopped for just a second to watch Ayaka and then made their way over to Zuko and Sokka. The Kyoshi Warrior wielded the naginata and along with Mai went at the princess with a vengeance.<p>

"Where's the other one?" Sokka asked his girlfriend.

"She went for a swim," Suki answered. She had barely processed the Bringer's death yet. Later she would deal with it.

Azula gasped. Despite the woman's recent changes, the princess had not expected Ayaka to be defeated. Alone now against four opponents, all of them filled with a healthy hatred for her, she did not have even the faintest hope of winning. Cutting her losses, she took out her stolen handcuffs, hooked them onto the cable again and made her way back to the prison.

"It's just beginning, Zuko and Mai," she called out. "I'll hunt you down, wherever you are."

"I know," Zuko agreed softly. "I know."

Relieved, the group climbed back inside the gondola and awaited its arrival at the platform.

* * *

><p>Once they made it and took out the remaining guards, the group of six made their way down to the sea.<p>

"We can use Azula's airship," Zuko grinned, "and get out of here right away." He pointed at the large vehicle. "No doubt there's a crew, though, and we'll have to take _them_ out too."

"I think we can manage that." Sokka was on a bit of a high from the encounter with Azula and looked forward to bashing a few heads.

Manage it they did and within minutes the ship's crew along with the guards by the dock were tied up tight.

"You'd better get going," Katashi urged his niece. "No," he snapped before she could even ask, "I'm not going with you."

"Azula will…." Mai began.

"I can handle her," the warden insisted. "Don't you worry, Mai." He beckoned Zuko over. "In case I give away something," he said softly to the prince, "it might be a good idea to move your location."

The prince nodded. "All right; I'll figure something out. Look, thanks for all your help."

"Hmmph, maybe my niece didn't make such a bad choice after all. Now go; all of you get out of here."

They managed to get the airship off the ground, Zuko relegated to bending duty for the remainder of the trip. Mai stood near him and watched her uncle, the dock and then the prison itself fade from view. She leaned against her lover, needing the comfort of his body and his warmth.

"He'll be okay, Mai. He's one of the toughest people I've ever met." But Zuko wasn't so sure.

Mai wasn't sure either.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Ix and I had Ayaka's death planned weeks and weeks ago. I'm pretty sure it was his idea, though I can't recall for sure. And finally, it came. I was beginning to think that I would never get to this point.

Next chapter, instead of leaping into whatever aftermath there might be and the EIP, I'm going to check in with all the people in Ba Sing Se. It's been awhile.

Thanks to all those who read and review; Private Fire gets special mention because she's been overwhelmingly supportive of this story and my writing in general.

Alabaster


	48. Chapter 48

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 47: All or Nothing**_

_**Ba Sing Se  
><strong>_

Smellerbee wiped the sweat from her face with the back of one hand while the other held firmly onto her knife. She was tired, absolutely bone weary. All of them were. This resistance that she was a part of, this desperate stand against the Fire Nation, their attempt to free Ba Sing Se from the tyranny it was under, differed greatly from the attacks of the Freedom Fighters what seemed like so very long ago.

In principle the two groups were the same; they wanted to cast the Fire Nation out of Earth Kingdom territory. But generally, the soldiers that she and Longshot and Jet and Pipsqueak and The Duke fought against did not go out of their way to attack anyone. They occupied villages, yes, but did not burn and loot and kill. The attacks of the Freedom Fighters were more a way of letting the Fire Nation know that people objected and some would fight back. But they had days in between with nothing to do but plan their next 'adventure' or lounge about in their tree top hideaway, enjoying the spring or the fall, even the winter, training, working with the little kids and the newest recruits.

But here, in Ba Sing Se, the action was relentless. Every day and every night, they defended or attacked, came to the aid of victims, snatching sleep here and there, maybe an hour or two at a time if they were fortunate. The novelty of a resistance force had faded, that early enthusiasm and vigor had given way to frustration and fatigue. Still, the group was determined to keep up the fight, until they could fight no longer. Laying down and giving up was never even considered.

Her head nodded and her eyes slid shut. Longshot placed a hand on her shoulder and shook gently.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked sheepishly, scrubbing at her eyes and smearing one of the red lines of paint that decorated her face.

He nodded and gave her the slightest of smiles.

They along with Jet, Ty Lee, Yao and a few newer members huddled behind a thick clump of trees near the main courtyard of Ba Sing Se University. The Fire Nation soldiers, under General Kobayashi's orders, had begun a series of demoralizing attacks against the city's greatest landmarks and sources of pride; temples, famous tea houses, and the university. The resistance had begun stake outs every night at those locations and any others that came to mind.

Ba Sing Se was beginning to disappear; its history, its culture, its individuality. Yes, buildings could be reconstructed, but the soul of a city was something different. Though it had been through dark times and was now experiencing the darkest possible, the city's spirit was still a welcoming one, vital and robust. But for the Ba Sing Se's lifelong residents, those whose families had moved there long ago, the loss of those ancient structures hurt, almost like the loss of a family member. The citizens wanted their city back and the resistance was doing all that it could to make that happen.

But every day was a struggle. The Bringers terrorized just by their presence alone. Their savagery and love of the kill elevated them to nightmare status. _Their _attacks, much like those of the soldiers, were seemingly random. Those Dai Li still loyal to Azula, aided the Bringers, acting almost like tour guides, showing the brutes around, pointing out all the best spots to do damage or people that needed to be taught a lesson.

So yes, the resistance was fatigued and battered and longed for the day when they could just rest.

"Maybe no one will show up tonight," Ty Lee offered hopefully and then stifled a yawn.

"Maybe," Jet shrugged. "But if not tonight, it will be some other night. We have to stop those bastards from doing any more damage."

They had continued their destruction of supply depots and weapons caches, frustrating their enemy and enraging them too. Not one member of the Fire Nation military stationed in Ba Sing Se was unaware of the Resistance movement. It had made its presence known and felt strongly. But the Fire Nation military had many benders, and the destruction of weapons did not affect them. Contrarily, the Resistance had only a few earthbenders, those Dai Li who had come to their side, Yao and one young man who had recently joined up. They had Iroh too, and he was fierce, but stacked up against the sheer number of enemy benders, they fell far short.

Longshot put a finger to his lips and pointed beyond the trees. A coterie of soldiers marched their way through the school's main gate and into the courtyard. Jet snarled, his lip curling back and then stood up quietly. The twin hook swords were already in his grip and he inched his way forward, itching now for a good, hard fight.

The group of firebenders headed toward the library, marching casually like they owned the university and could do whatever they damn well pleased with it. Longshot pointed toward the men and then indicated his bow. The others nodded their approval and with startlingly accurate aim, the archer shot one and then another, both in the meaty part of the thigh.

Surprised and in pain, the soldiers shouted and clutched their wounds, bouncing about on one leg each, peering into the night for their attackers.

"Over there," one shouted. He pointed at the trees where Jet and the others were now emerging.

As one, they ran at the enemy, Yao shifting the earth expertly beneath the cursing men, Jet lunging and then swinging his swords about savagely, Ty Lee focusing on one, making him drop to the ground, every limb useless, Smellerbee, the smallest of them all, twisting herself about legs, stabbing with her vicious blade, kicking and punching and all while avoiding the constant barrage of fire.

They were a solid unit now, often working together, and knew each other's methods, strengths and weaknesses. When one needed assistance, another was there to provide it. The Fire Nation soldiers, on the other hand, seemed to have been thrown together haphazardly. They could bend powerfully enough but had no cohesion. The Resistance made short work of them, dragged them back outside the gate and tied them up. Why make it easy for them to get away?

"Nice work everyone." Yao clapped Jet on the back while grinning at everyone else.

He was the group's cheerleader, as peppy as Ty Le sometimes and glad to be working with such skilled young people.

"We _were _great, weren't we?" Ty Lee beamed. She stared down at the trussed up soldiers with her big grey eyes and then and shook her head regretfully. "Why can't you guys just leave?" she asked with heartbreaking innocence. "It would make everything so much easier for everyone. I mean, are you having fun tonight?"

The head of the little troupe stared balefully at the young woman. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Watch the way you speak to the lady," Jet hissed, giving the man a kick.

Ty Lee shrugged. "It _could_ be easy, if everyone just cooperated," she insisted. She hated what her country was doing to the great city of Ba Sing Se and often felt ashamed of her heritage. Day after day, she witnessed the effects of their occupation on the citizens, both poor and wealthy and everything in between. She saw the horrors perpetrated by the Bringers and the ordinary soldiers and the Dai Li. She saw and she wept and she did all that she could to stop them. But it was never enough and the soldiers stayed, more coming every day, an endless supply it seemed. She wondered if it would ever be over.

It seemed so long ago now that she had run away to the circus, desperate to find her own life and live it to the fullest. In reality she'd been in the Earth Kingdom less than a year. She had Jin, though, and Jin's family and her new friends. They treated her like she was worth something. Too bad the boost in her self esteem had to come at such a price.

* * *

><p>The group escorted Ty Lee and the others home to the Lower Ring before heading back to the Jasmine Dragon. Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee all lived there now, a salve for Iroh's loneliness. He had plenty of friends among the Order of the White Lotus members and had spent time in the company of more than one lady, but he missed having someone <em>living<em> with him once Mai and Zuko left for the Fire Nation.

The tea maker heard them emerge from the catacombs and then stomp up the stairs from the basement. He gave them a welcoming smile.

"I'll put the tea on," he informed them. "You all look tired."

"I could use something a little bit stronger, my friend," Yao winked. "How about some of that fire whiskey we appropriated last week."

Chuckling, Iroh entered the kitchen, put on the kettle and then took a bottle and cup from a cupboard. "Here you go," he stated, putting both down in front of Yao.

The earthbender and spa owner poured himself a generous amount and sipped at it gratefully. "I can see why they call it fire whiskey," he declared. "There's a fire starting in my belly right now."

The tea was ready shortly after and Iroh served the rest soothing chamomile, hoping to promote a peaceful sleep for each of them.

"So, tell me about tonight." Iroh sat, chin resting on his hands, astute amber eyes, the same colour as Azula's but containing a warmth that hers never had, looking from one to the other and back again.

It had become a ritual, this sharing time, something that all of them looked forward to. Sometimes Ty Lee came back, most often after a daytime mission, and Jin would be waiting for her, sometimes Jin's father as well. Kirima, if her work at her parents' spa was finished, would wait for Jet to return. Atka, Yao's wife and other Order members came and went too. The Jasmine Dragon was a busy place, whether open for business or not.

The chatter was loud and chaotic, but Iroh got the gist of what had happened. "Good; I know they'll be back but we cannot make it easy for them. We cannot lie down and accept their tyrannical presence." He shook his head then, his face serious. "I fear what will happen when the comet comes. Surely my brother has some diabolical plan for that day. He would not pass up the opportunity that super powered firebending will give him. I just hope that the tide of this war doesn't turn forever in his favor."

"That's gloomy talk, tea maker." Yao looked surprised. Iroh was usually quite optimistic. "I have every confidence that things will work out, somehow. We could come up with our own plan for that day, couldn't we? There must be something special we can do."

Iroh said nothing but he thought hard, stroking his long beard. Indeed, maybe there _was_ something.

* * *

><p>The following evening Jet had off. Everyone was now to get <em>one<em> free evening each week. Iroh had insisted vehemently the night before. The body and the mind required some down time to recuperate. And these people were not simply working. They fought hard against the enemy, often causing grievous injury and sometimes they even needed to kill. They had all witnessed death and horror aplenty. A few hours off was not too much to ask or too much to give.

He headed to Kirima's house, picking his way carefully through the Upper Ring. Like the rest of Ba Sing Se, the richest ring had suffered significant damage. There were burnt out husks of buildings and sections of road with paving stones broken and scattered. People rebuilt initially, and did it quickly, but when your business or home was destroyed for a second time, even if it was just a framework, frustration and despair set in.

Jet felt happy, despite the surroundings. He was in love, he had friends and he belonged to a group of people, all of whom respected him and his abilities. And for the first time since before the Fire Nation slaughtered his family and torched his home, he was free from that constant sense of hatred and rage that had plagued him.

He was tempted to whistle knowing full well that soldiers or Bringers would swarm him immediately. Jet was always up for a fight. But tonight was about Kirima not swinging his swords. So he skulked about like a criminal, keeping to the shadows, not attracting any attention to himself. Once he arrived at his girlfriend's street, his pace quickened further, becoming almost a run.

"Hurry up," Kirima urged as she pulled the spa's front door open a crack. "Dinner's been ready for awhile."

He slipped in through the opening and planted a kiss on her lips. She swatted halfheartedly at him, not really minding, but putting on a bit of a show anyway. They drank each other in for a moment, Kirima admiring her boyfriend's roguish good looks, reaching up to smooth the wild brown hair, while Jet enjoyed her attentiveness and the pleasing curves of her figure.

He knew his way around the spa now, and strode along confidently by Kirima's side. The dining room was at the back of the house, facing a tidy garden, complete with pond and bridge, neatly raked stone paths and perfectly pruned bushes and small trees. Jet loved it there, the dining room and the spa as a whole, and a real sense of peace and well being descended upon him whenever he stepped inside either.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" he asked brazenly, sniffing appreciatively at the air.

"We're having soup to start with, and rice, naturally, with various fish side dishes; is that satisfactory, sir?" Kirima gave him a smirk.

"Hmm," he replied, stroking his chin comically. "I think that will do."

She gave him a little bow. "I'm so glad that we can please."

"Is that you, Kirima?" Atka called from inside the dining room.

"Yes, mother; Jet's here too."

"Ah, good, come on in and eat." The young couple stepped over the threshold and knelt on soft cushions that surrounded a low table. The myriad of dishes were placed neatly about the table and bowls and chopsticks sat ready for use in front of every cushion.

"Eat up. Don't be shy." Atka beamed at the pair.

No one had to tell Jet twice. He was perpetually hungry, his mind and body always anticipating a scarcity of food. Alone and lost, a young boy, he had gone hungry many a day.

"Good, yes?" Yao asked. "We have a skilled cook." He winked at his wife and then pushed more rice into his mouth.

Atka rolled her eyes and chuckled. She poured green tea for everyone and then began to eat herself, enjoying the real sense of family more than the actual food.

They sat outside in the garden afterwards with fresh tea, enjoying the relative cool of the summer night, and the relative quiet that had fallen over the Upper Ring.

"We're glad that you could come tonight, Jet," Yao stated happily. "There's not much time for socializing anymore, now is there?"

"No, sir, there isn't. Are you going out on patrol later?"

"Yes, with Iroh and your friends. In fact, I should get going now. You make sure to enjoy the extra sleep you'll be getting tonight and don't stay too late. Tomorrow you're back at it."

"Yes, sir, I will. Where's Shihong tonight?" Jet asked, referring to Kirima's older brother.

Atka sighed and worry crept into her pretty face. "He's still at the university, determined to defend it as best he can along with some of his fellow students. He's not a bender and only knows basic martial arts." She shrugged. "But he's as stubborn as his father, maybe more so."

Her husband stood up and moved to stand beside her, squeezing her shoulder firmly before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Our son will be fine; he's a strong young man, and smart. Have faith, my dear."

"I try, but it's not always easy. And the Fire Nation isn't big on showing mercy." She sighed again and leaned into her husband's strong frame.

Jet sympathized. He, better than most people, knew all about the Fire Nation and its lack of compassion in matters of war. He could feel some of the old anger, not as overwhelming as it was in the days before his encounter with the Dai Li, but urgent enough. Would it ever end, this bloody mess? Would they ever be able to live without fear? Could he ever have a _normal_ life? For one hundred years, the war had raged. What would a peaceful world be like? Jet could not even imagine. He only hoped that he would live long enough to experience it.

Yao gave his wife one more squeeze, bid everyone farewell, and left. Kirima, who watched everything closely, hoped that, should she marry Jet one day, their relationship would be half as solid as that of her parents. It was a standard to aim for anyway, and Kirima felt so very lucky to have been witness to those years of love.

"How about I leave you two alone for a bit?" Atka suggested to the young couple. "It's a nice night. I'm tired anyway and a nap sounds good. That way when your father comes home, I can be waiting." She gave Jet a warning look, 'Don't take things too far,' and he nodded in reply.

"How long can you stay?" Kirima nestled into Jet's side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Not long," the one time Freedom Fighter answered regretfully. "I've got work tomorrow…early. The breakfast rush is always busy. And much as I hate to admit it, I'm exhausted."

Clearly disappointed, Kirima worked to cover that up before insisting that Jet leave immediately. "Sleep is important. If you're tired you'll make a mistake and it might cost you your life. When all this," she waved her arm about dramatically, "is over, we can spend all the time together we want."

"You're pretty great, do you know that?" Jet grinned.

Kirima smiled and blushed. "I try."

He leaned in close and gave her a passionate kiss. "Thank your mother again for dinner. It was the best I've ever had."

She walked him to the door and watched him sneak down the road. All too soon he was out of sight. Kirima shut and locked the door with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Joo Dee sat primly inside the carriage that trundled its way through Ba Sing Se. She wore a bright smile, though there was no one to smile at, and wore her usual robes of yellow edged with deep green, her brown hair loose and falling just past her shoulders. General Kobayashi had summoned her to his encampment set up just beyond where the great wall used to stand.<p>

A group of Bringers marched down the road ahead and the woman, despite all the brainwashing to the contrary, shivered and looked away. They terrified her and everyone else with an ounce of brains or sanity. A sharp cry and Joo Dee whipped her head back around. She didn't _want_ to look, but she did anyway.

A man lay bleeding in the street. His wife knelt beside him, shocked into silence. The despair and sorrow and anger would come later. All activity had ceased. The citizens watched in horror as one Bringer wiped off his blade on the dying man's shirt, never actually looking at the human being he had struck down simply for moving too slowly. They continued their march as though nothing had happened. Once they were long gone, a collective sigh was released and people began to move again. The victim's wife sobbed quietly, while people surrounded her, trying their best to help. Joo Dee felt a twinge, a strange feeling as she observed.

Once her carriage, pulled by two ostrich horses, lurched into motion again, she forgot the pain and disdain for life that she had witnessed. In that way, perhaps she was lucky.

* * *

><p>The general served Joo Dee tea, and politely asked what she had heard, if anything, from Princess Azula.<p>

"Aah, yes, Princess Azula," she nodded. "I received correspondence from her just yesterday. She's pleased that The Bringers," there was that involuntary shudder again "are suitably terrifying, but expressed her displeasure at our inability to stamp out the Resistance movement. The princess feels that we have had adequate time. Yes, and she mentioned replacing you, General, with someone better able to do the job."

A large, meaty fist pounded the flimsy table that sat in the middle of Kobayashi's tent. Tea pot and cups went flying every which way, and throughout it all, Joo Dee never relinquished her smile.

"That miser…" he caught himself in time. Who knew what the brain washed freak in front of him would report back to the Fire Nation? "Replace me? Replace me? And who does she think would do a better job? Her own uncle, the Dragon of the West, now a filthy Resistance member himself, could not take Ba Sing Se. And I'm expected to somehow stamp out filth that scurry about like rats in the dark, blowing up our buildings, disrupting our supply routes, multiplying and changing and growing daily? I'd like to see _her_ come back here and take care of things." His face was red and he was shouting now, kicking pieces of shattered pottery out of his way. "What am I _supposed_ to do; murder everyone in the entire city?" He stopped pacing about the scarlet carpet that served as his floor, and considered that option for the merest of seconds. Would that it was possible, the Resistance would finally be finished and he could get out of this Agni forsaken nation and go back home, happily retired. But it wasn't. He considered the situation more, willing himself to calm down. Then an idea struck. He grinned cruelly and proceeded to tell Joo Dee.

"Anyone caught working as part of the Resistance will be summarily executed along with any family that might be living here in Ba Sing Se. And we will find them all, each and every cousin or uncle or niece. Maybe that will make the rats stop and think. Perhaps that will please Princess Azula. Yes, I think that it might. Let's compose a letter right now, Joo Dee. I want it at the palace by the end of the week."

He yelled, voice rude and abrasive, for paper and ink and a messenger hawk.

* * *

><p>Iroh called a meeting for the next afternoon. The main Resistance members sat around a large table and waited impatiently for him to speak.<p>

"Sozin's Comet is coming soon." The former general paused for dramatic effect. "I have no doubt that the Fire Lord plans to use the comet's power to finally, unequivocally make the Earth Kingdom his."

An uneasy murmur made its way through the group. Jet tightened his grip on the teacup in front of him while Smellerbee grasped the handle of her knife.

Iroh's expression was more somber than anyone could recall seeing it. "And, as you've all no doubt heard, General Kobayashi has ordered the execution of any Resistance member captured along with the deaths of all those related to that member."

People nodded. _That _information had exploded, the shrapnel flying throughout the entire city in a matter of hours.

"The time has come to bring in other forces, powerful forces which can help on the day of the comet. I sent the call out for other Order members throughout the world, to travel here awhile ago. Many of them are nearby, awaiting the word. I plan on bringing them into the city now. They will stay here with me, not revealing their identity to anyone, until the day Sozin's Comet streaks across the sky. On that day, we will take Ba Sing Se back for good, wholly and completely."

Cheers erupted, subdued ones, but cheers nonetheless.

"More Order members, huh?" Yao probed once the meeting was over. "I take it you mean Piandao and King Bumi…"

"Yes," Iroh smiled, his eyes twinkling, looking like his old self, "and Pakku and Jeong-Jeong and…"

"It will be all or nothing that day," the earthbender observed soberly.

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "And we will _win_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boiling Rock Prison<strong>_

Katashi wrapped his arms around his considerable frame and willed his body's shaking to stop. Different perspective, this, being _inside _the cooler rather than out in the corridor observing through the window; it was horrible, painful, agonizing and he regretted each and every time that he had used the punishment on anyone.

He knew that Azula was outside, watching carefully for any signs of breakdown. But he kept his eyes lowered, not wanting to stare into those hateful amber orbs. All his concentration went to stoking his inner fire, maintaining a decent core body temperature and not giving in to despair. The longer he held out, the longer he went without answering any of the young woman's questions, the further away Mai got or better hidden Mai would be. And that was all that mattered now. That was all he could think about. His nation, his people, the war, all of that was distant and foggy; all he could see when he closed his eyes, was Mai's face.

* * *

><p>"Take him out," Azula ordered. "He won't be any good to me dead, much as I would enjoy killing him."<p>

Ayaka's death had sent her into an even _worse _downward spiral. Everyone was gone now, everyone but Father. Why were these things happening to her? Why did they all desert her in the end? Was she not powerful or fierce or intimidating enough? Had she been wrong from the beginning? Would treating people as something other than pawns in her elaborate game have garnered her better results?

_That_ thought went against her whole philosophy, and the fact that she now even considered it, sent her wild with rage and doubt. Could everything she knew and everything she had ever done be wrong?

No; Azula fought the pull of _that_ idea. It was everyone else who was mistaken and traitorous and cowardly and stupid. She was Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and she was better than everyone who had left her, better than all of them combined.

She held on to that thought as she followed the guards carrying Katashi.

* * *

><p>"Will you speak now?" she demanded. "Or will you go back in the cooler, for longer this time?"<p>

Katashi blinked his eyes and shook the clouds from his brain. Then he smirked. "I will never tell you anything, you evil, despicable….."

The blow sent his head spinning, blood spurting from his split lip. The former warden smiled again, a horrifying vision, teeth stained from the blood, scarlet trickling down his chin. Azula hit him again for good measure, but the violence accomplished nothing.

"I'll get your darling niece regardless you know," she spat. "You're only delaying her death, her terrible death."

"You're wrong," Katashi retorted, his words slurred but still triumphant. "You won't get Mai. She's better than you are, always has been, always will be."

The princess's final blow sent him into darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will clean up some loose ends before heading into the hopefully fun and lighthearted EIP.

Thanks very much for the reviews and favorites etc.


	49. Chapter 49

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 48: Moving On**

Hakoda was finding it difficult to breathe. His daughter clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle, and she squeezed with the strength borne of joy and relief. He reached up to stroke her hair and whispered words of endearment.

"You're actually here," Katara declared when she finally released her hold on the man. Wiping away tears, she beamed at the warrior. "I worried about you and then when Sokka left, I worried about_ him_. I'm so sick of worrying."

Off to the side, Appa bellowed happily, the mood of the humans infecting him. The eel hound made its own strange noise, pleased to join in the chorus.

"I'm safe now, Katara, and so is your brother. We've had quite a time of it." He laughed and pointed at Zuko, Mai, Sokka and Suki, who huddled together with the remainder of the gang. "What a fine group of young people. And Mai's uncle, the warden, he was perhaps braver than any of us."

Katara looked at him curiously. "Mai's uncle?"

"Do you think it's time we told our tale?" Hakoda shouted over to his son.

Sokka scratched at the bit of stubble he had acquired. "It would be easier to do it just once." His stomach growled and he gave it a rub. "Some food wouldn't go amiss, though."

He waited for an angry retort that never came. Katara was too ecstatic about the appearance of her father and his well being to worry about something that insignificant. She cheerfully got started on a meal, Haru pitching in, while the rest gathered in a circle. Once the food and the tea was served, Sokka began the story, and in characteristic Sokka style, he waved his hands about expressively, made faces, whispered, shouted, and encouraged his comrades to say their piece.

Mai shook her head. "You're doing fine."

"Yeah," Zuko shrugged, "keep going."

So the young warrior launched into the next part of the story with equal enthusiasm and everyone listened attentively. The Duke's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Toph leaned forward, occasionally letting loose a curse word for emphasis.

And when the tale was over, every bit of daring and bravery and sorrow and humor explained in great detail, a hush descended over everyone. Suki leaned into Sokka and Mai leaned into Zuko. They were tired, all of them. The escape and everything leading up to it had drained them both physically and emotionally.

"Wow," was all Toph could say. "I wish I had been there; I would have kicked some Azula ass."

The rest of them murmured words of praise and astonishment, proud of their friends for having made such a daring escape and managing to rescue both Hakoda and Suki as well.

"What will happen to your uncle, Mai?" Aang's voice, soft and compassionate, changed the mood.

Her expression grew dark and Zuko rubbed up and down her arm soothingly. "I expect Azula will try to_ extract_ information from him." She couldn't say anymore, but her thoughts were darker still and she shivered.

"Hey," Zuko whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Do you want to leave; you can rest in our room for awhile."

"Yeah," she whispered back.

Weakly she stood, reaching down for Zuko's hand. "Mai wants to rest for a bit. Excuse us for awhile."

Normally, Toph or perhaps Sokka would make a joke or remark about the couple retreating to their bedroom. But even_ they_ realized that now such a comment would be in poor taste. Besides, both of them liked Mai, a lot, and had no desire to hurt her.

"Hey," Katara called out. "Wait a minute, would you?"

The pair stopped reluctantly. The last thing they wanted was some sort of tongue lashing from the waterbender. She _didn't _like them; that had been obvious from the beginning of their alliance.

"I," she stared down at the ground with those huge blue eyes, considering her words carefully. "I want to thank you for all your help with bringing back my father. He's…."She looked up then and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I know," Zuko answered. His own voice was rough with emotion and his thoughts went immediately to his Uncle Iroh, the man himself and all that he meant to Zuko.

Katara nodded gratefully. "And Suki too, we're so glad that she's safe. And Mai, I hope that your uncle will be all right, and when all this is over, I'll thank him personally. I owe you both an apology for doubting and being a…"

Raising her hand, Mai stopped the other girl's words. "We understand. Let's just start fresh. I hope you get to meet my uncle one day. Thank you."

Zuko waited until Mai had entered the temple and started down the hallway, before turning to the group. "We need to pack and get out of here. This place isn't safe. I know he'll fight all that he can, but should my sister get our location out of Katashi, she'll head here right away."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Katara, and everyone else too, was just getting used to the temple. It almost felt like home. But then again, she had spent months on the move. Making camp somewhere else was not that big of a deal.

"Let me think for a bit." Zuko rubbed his forehead and tried to come up with something. "What about the rendezvous island? It's close by and we can always move again, if I come up with something better." The unpopulated island was as good a place as any, Zuko figured. And it was away from the Western Air Temple.

Katara turned to the rest of the group. "Does that sound all right?"

People shouted and nodded their assent.

"Fine,"Zuko declared. "I'll pack up whatever Mai and I have, and then come out here to help. But I want her to rest." He crossed his arms over his chest and dared anyone to object. It was his duty and his joy to look out for and protect Mai. And Katashi would approve. That he knew for certain.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, despite the waning daylight, everyone, including Mai, was ready to leave. Though the airship was huge and clearly visible from the sky, should Azula be looking, it was decided that the vehicle was too valuable to simply leave behind, even as a decoy of sorts.<p>

Zuko, along with Teo, The Duke, Haru and Sokka took the airship, while Mai and Toph rode Shunsoku. The rest flew on Appa. In less than two hours, they reached their destination. Momo (yep, I forgot about him again) was the first off Appa, jumping from Aang's shoulder and onto the brilliant green of the grass. He ran about, excited to be revisiting a location that he had loved.

Shunsuko headed up the beach, climbed the cliff and situated himself close to the air bison.

"I suggest we settle over there," Hakoda said, pointing to a pleasant, flat patch of grass, "and light a bit of a fire. Then we can get the camp set up." Though more accustomed to life aboard his Water Tribe boat, the chief was no stranger to camping either. He and his men had spent many a night in the Earth Kingdom's Full Moon Bay, awaiting Fire Nation vessels.

"Sounds good, Dad," Sokka agreed.

Toph made her own shelter, using her earthbending, while the others stretched out sleeping rolls and set down satchels filled with food and clothing and utensils. It didn't take long to make camp either. It was routine now, almost as familiar as breathing.

Later, all of them sitting around the campfire, The Duke nodding off, head lolling about his shoulders, the group discussed the upcoming few days and what they would do.

"How many days before this comet arrives on the scene?" Hakoda asked curiously. There was a hint of worry behind the cheerfulness of his voice.

"Only a few," the prince answered gloomily. He scrubbed at his eyes and then looked at Mai. She nodded. 'Just tell them,' she urged without speaking. "Seven, it's only seven days. And I still have so much to teach you, Aang." He faced the Avatar and thought about redirecting lightning and how crucial that skill could be to the boy's survival. "In fact, there's something special that I want to demonstrate to you tomorrow."

"Okay," the twelve year old acknowledged contentedly. "I can't wait."

"It's very important, Aang, something that could save your life. It saved mine once."

Aang was stroking Momo and feeding the lemur bits of fruit. The animal made joyful chattering noises and snuggled close to his human friend. "It's important; I get it."

"Sometimes you're a bit, I don't know, distracted, flighty, when we train." Zuko stared hard at Aang now and his expression was stern. "I want you to promise me that you'll give me your all from now on. When my father attacks, and he_ will_, you will need everything that I can give you. He shows no mercy, Aang, no mercy, _ever._" Unconsciously, the prince's hand went to his scar.

Mai, all too aware of his tension, rubbed the small of his back and then let her hand creep upward until it rested casually on his arm. "He gets it." she whispered. "Worry tomorrow. Tonight you need to sleep."

That proved far more difficult than anyone of them figured.

* * *

><p>It was time to head back to the palace. Katashi still had given up nothing. Beaten and bloodied, unconscious on the floor of his cell, the man was useless now. Azula had considered simply killing him. She'd had her lightning all ready to send rushing into the former warden's chest. And the anticipation, her excitement at the prospect had been almost overwhelming. Something could be salvaged from the terrible mess that her visit to the Boiling Rock prison had become. And in addition to the joy of killing, Azula knew just how crushed Mai would be if and when she found out. Crushing people was amusing, especially people who had betrayed you.<p>

Something had stopped Azula, though, the faint possibility that Katashi might yet prove of some use. Dead was dead, after all, while alive had potential.

With her airship gone, the small skiff that shuttled guards from the prison to their home islands for vacation days was her only way back to Capitol City. It was hardly transportation made for a member of the royal family, but writing home for another airship would take too long. Time was something she had little of now. Everything, everything was coming to a head soon. She felt the pressure tighten itself around her like noose.

"Father's plans," she said almost reverently under her breath. "_Our_ plans," she corrected herself, proud of her contribution during the war meeting just a few days earlier.

Soon the Earth Kingdom would be so much dust beneath their boots, completely, utterly destroyed, completely and utterly theirs. The thought was a good one and it made Azula smile. But now it was time to concentrate on making it back home and searching for her brother and Mai. Oh, how pleased her Fire Lord would be should she bring Zuko, the errant, traitorous son before him. She rubbed her hands together, anticipating his pleasure and the rewards she might reap.

Guards, oblivious to her complex thoughts, waited patiently, staring off into the distance, for the princess to give her orders.

"You, you and you," she finally barked, jabbing a finger at three guards, "will accompany me back to the capitol."

They bowed and nodded and gave no argument. Once away from the island and its boiling lake, where nothing of Ayaka remained, the princess felt herself slowly relax, just a little bit, not enough to affect her incredible powers of observation.

There were a few scattered fishing vessels about, manned by downtrodden looking souls. Azula commanded the guards to direct the skiff over to one of them. Not every Fire Nation citizen knew exactly what any particular member of the royal family looked like, but everything about Azula shrieked royalty and the men were suitably humbled and even terrified.

"Don't worry," the young woman began with false kindness. "I won't hurt you as long as you answer my questions. Understood?"

The two older men nodded. One's hands trembled and the other touched him comfortingly on the shoulder.

The braver one replied. "Yes, my lady."

"This shouldn't be too difficult for your feeble minds; have you seen anything unusual today?"

"Well now, let me think on that." He scratched his graying hair and pursed his lips out comically. "We saw a school of flying fish today. Don't see those too often, right Ichi?" He nudged his partner.

Azula narrowed her eyes and created an almost imperceptible flame in her hand. She let it grow a big bigger and then displayed it menacingly. "That's not what I had in mind," she hissed. "Did you see perhaps a huge airship or a flying bison?"

"No," the man replied immediately. "But we did hear them," he pointed at another boat further off, "talking about something like that."

"Sure you're not trying to get rid of me?" She glared and tossed the blue fire about like a small child would a favorite toy.

"N, no, of course not, my lady; they really_ were_ talking about those things. I swear it."

"If I find out you're lying or exaggerating or anything that irks me, I will come back and burn you and your friend and your boat to ash. Is that understood?" Both men nodded, and_ both_ men shook with fear this time. "Over that way," she instructed the guards. Expectation began to build in her stronger than any fire.

"I saw them," the fisherman stated enthusiastically and pointed up at the sky. "There was a huge furry beast, carrying people. And there was a giant ship in the sky as well, almost as high as the clouds. I've never seen anything like it." He stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "There was another animal, this one swam, swiftly and surely, just like any fish, and it carried two girls. They were all headed south, back towards the main island."

"You're absolutely certain of all this?" Azula asked again. "Your information will help me capture and punish several traitors and enemies of our glorious land. I would hate to get the wrong information. That would make me very, very angry. You don't want to see me angry, do you?"

The man shook his head back and forth vigorously, and his expression was suitably frightened. "N, no, of course not, your ladyship, Princess, ma'am; I swear on the ashes of my mother and my father that I am telling you the truth."

"Good, that's very good; south, we're heading south. They wouldn't dare show themselves where there's any population, so I have a pretty good idea where they might be." Azula had extensive knowledge of her country's geography. At school, and with special tutors, and on her own, she had studied everything that might prove valuable in war.

They left the fisherman and his small boat behind and pushed the skiff as hard as they could southwards, closer to home.

'I won't have far to take them, when they're mine,' the princess thought. She didn't expect to capture all of them, for much as she was hesitant to admit it, she knew that the gang of misfits was full of skilled fighters. Even the idiot boy who wasn't a bender had something best described as 'heart' or maybe just dumb perseverance. She would be satisfied with Zuko or Mai or the Avatar. Yes, any would be a fine prize to bring back to the palace.

Once they arrived at the Black Cliffs, avoiding the sheltered bay where surely the enemy had alighted, the three guards tied off the skiff, a craggy seaside rock played the part of dock, and then along with Azula climbed upwards, trying desperately to keep the noise of feet on rock and stone to a minimum.

The sun was setting, disappearing into the shimmering sea, and the sky, as if mourning its departure, was a lurid, bruised purple. The princess ignored the beauty all around her, concentrating instead on her prey somewhere close by, camped out like peasants no doubt, and blissfully unaware of her presence.

With the three guards following close behind, Azula crept agilely along the cliff-sides, keeping her body low to the ground. When she spotted the encampment, she raised an arm, signaling the men to stop.

"See," she said softly. "We'll wait until they go to bed, then attack. If they use a lookout, we'll take care of him first."

They replied in unison. "Yes, Princess."

When darkness blanketed everything, the dim light of the moon blocked by a mass of clouds, and the campfire became nothing but glowing embers, Azula made her move.

* * *

><p>Mai's sleep was restless. She rolled about, bumping up against Zuko and then away from him, disturbing <em>his <em>sleep as well. In an attempt to get her to settle, Zuko draped an arm over her side and held on while crooning nonsense words in her ear. He increased his body temperature too, though the night was mild and Mai's face shone with perspiration. But settle she wouldn't and sat up instead.

"Sorry," she stated ruefully.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to go for a walk around the camp? Maybe that will help." He knew that Mai was terribly worried about her uncle, tough though he was, and all that stress and fear was eating her up inside. She wouldn't scream and shout and cry like say, Katara would. But she needed to express some of those feelings before she burst.

"I'm worried about him too," Zuko began, trying not so subtly to steer Mai onto the topic of Katashi. "I'm worried because I know how much he means to you and because he risked his life for us, for you."

They strode around the group of sleeping people, careful not to awaken any of them. Overhead the moon occasionally peeked out from behind the heavy clouds that scudded sluggishly across the sky.

Mai leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. "She doesn't even have the Bringer anymore; how pathetic is that? A trained killer couldn't stand to be with Azula. She must be…"

"Yeah, she's probably even crazier now." That probably didn't help Mai feel any better and Zuko bit down on his tongue, angry with himself for not thinking.

"Not probably," Mai retorted. "If she hurts my uncle and I get anywhere near her, she's a dead woman." Her voice was colder than Zuko had ever heard it and he knew that Mai would keep that vow should she have the opportunity. "She's already hurt so many people…bitch needs to be stopped."

"I won't argue with you." Kissing her tenderly on the cheek, Zuko maneuvered her back toward the camp. They had drifted a bit, lost in thoughts of the princess.

Appa and Shunsuko, both nearby, shifted uneasily, and Momo, asleep near Aang, suddenly awoke and scurried over to Zuko and Mai, clinging to the firebender's leg.

The lovers were silent and alert now, listening to the darkness, certain that something or someone must be out there now.

"Weird," Mai whispered.

A blast of fire from over near the cliffs confirmed the worries of both animal and human.

"Azula," the prince hissed. "How did she find us? Damn, we need to wake everyone and get out of here."

"Where?" Mai asked.

He leaned in and spoke softly. Mai nodded. She and Zuko would hold off Azula while the rest escaped on Appa. The airship would have to be abandoned after all.

"Go let them know," he urged. "Tell them how to get there and make them leave now."

Mai turned and ran back to the camp where everyone was scrubbing their eyes and pushing back covers.

"Azula's here," Mai announced.

Sokka groaned and reached for the boomerang that he kept tucked under the top of his sleeping roll. "Isn't there ever any peace?"

"Zuko wants you all to leave; get on Appa and go, leave the airship behind." Mai's voice had the barest hint of urgency.

"What? Are we supposed to just fly around randomly?" He was rolling up his bedding now and Hakoda, already set to go, stood alongside his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her finish, Sokka." They waited then, the entire group.

"Ember Island," Mai replied. "There are two islands directly north of here. Ember Island is the second one. There's a beach on the north side, and a huge house, owned by Zuko's family. It's the biggest home on the island. You can't miss it. Wait for us there."

"But, we can help," Sokka protested. "Is Azula alone or does she have a bunch of soldiers with her? Maybe you can't do it on your own."

"Aang needs to make it out of here," Mai insisted. "Stop arguing. And we've got the eel hound. We'll be fine."

"Son, the lady said to get going." Once again, the firm hand sat atop the young warrior's shoulder.

Everyone else was packing up quickly, tying bedrolls off to Appa's saddle.

"Appa's going to have a heavy load. Hope he can make it," the Avatar wondered fretfully. There would be nine aboard the air bison.

Mai gave the boy a bit of a push. "It's not far."

She left then, running back to Zuko. The fight with Azula had already begun.

* * *

><p>The three guards hung back letting Azula do the work. It seemed that they only got in her way, their firebending and movements amateurish in comparison to the princess's. She and Zuko were going at it full bore, orange fire clashing with blue.<p>

When they saw Mai and realized that she was not a bender, they went after her, not bothering to wait for orders from Azula. It took everything that Mai had, every bit of training, all those years of practice to avoid the barrage of flames first of all and then to wound each of the men.

She really wanted to ask the princess about her uncle. But could she trust anything that came from her mouth? Wouldn't she let Mai believe the worst, just to throw her off? Though she was anxious for information she decided to let it go for now.

The princess, on the other hand, couldn't seem to shut up. When she realized that her only backups were all moaning and groaning in the thick grass, useless to her now (she would have said that they were useless to begin with), she allowed the venom to spew.

"Your uncle really enjoyed the cooler, Mai." Azula snickered as she tossed another ball of fire at her brother. "But I think he enjoyed the beating even more. You should have seen him," she paused to block a blast from Zuko, "all battered and bloody. He was unconscious at the end. Wonder if he's woken up yet?"

Zuko concerned for his love, glanced over at Mai, and in that moment, when the prince was distracted, and Mai glowering with rage, Azula made her move. She sped toward her brother, everything else dropping out of sight, him her only focus. Zuko twisted out of her way, then threw himself down to the grass and rolled. But his sister was on top of him, her fist aflame and Zuko, for one brief instant, was thirteen again, his father stalking toward him with his_ own_ flaming fist. He froze. Triumph shone in Azula's eyes and she giggled as she brought her blue death closer and closer to Zuko's face.

"You're going to burn," she gloated, "just like the Earth Kingdom will when the comet comes." She was babbling now, not even aware that she was giving away her nation's plan for victory. "We've got airships, so many, and the comet, and Daddy and I will be so strong. The world will bow before us."

Zuko snapped out of his trance then and tried to buck his sister off, but her legs were like vices, their grip powerful. Now he was just worried.

Without thought and with no blades left, Mai tackled the princess, leaping on her back and clawing at her like some wild animal. All inhibitions, all her reserve were gone in that instant. All she could think about was what Azula had done to her uncle and what she had been willing to do to Zuko. Like Katara earlier in the day, Mai had the strength that came with powerful emotions. She wrenched Azula off Zuko's body and began to pummel her, punching and hitting over and over. By the time the princess awoke to what was happening, she was bruised and bleeding, and Zuko was dragging Mai away, to Shunsuko and freedom.

Zuko set fire to the airship and then the skiff as the eel hound swam by. That would ensure their getaway and their safe arrival on Ember Island.

"What happened back there?" Zuko asked, genuinely befuddled. "She came at me and then..."

Both looked worse for wear, though it was the knife thrower who had taken the worst beating. Her burgundy tunic, her one spare that she had put on in favor of the prison clothes, was torn and there were scratches on her face. Her fingernails were ragged and blood, Azula's blood, dried underneath. And she looked so very, very tired.

"She was going to kill you." Mai shrugged and said no more. Those words were, in her mind, enough of an explanation.

"Yeah; you can lean against me and sleep if you want." Even though he couldn't see her face, Zuko sensed her fatigue.

He smiled as Mai nestled against him and knew the instant she was asleep. She did not wake, not when they reached Ember Island, and not when Zuko carried her carefully and lovingly up to bed. He spoke no words, just nodded to his friends, keeping his arms protectively around his love. When she was comfortable beneath the sheets, he joined her, molding his body to hers, and then fell into his own slumber.

It was midday before any of them awoke.


	50. Chapter 50

**Miscalculation: Chapter 49**

_**An Evening at the Theatre**_

_**Ember Island**_

Sleeping arrangements had been made haphazardly the night before and disorientation was prevalent when the group began to awaken. Sokka fell off the bed that he had draped himself across while Toph tried without luck to disassemble the room that she shared with Katara and Suki. Aang reached out for Appa and panicked when the great furry beast did not respond.

But quickly they recalled the events of the night before, rose and examined their surroundings.

"Wow, and this is just their beach house!" Sokka exclaimed. "Can you imagine what Zuko's bedroom in the palace is like?"

"It's bigger," Mai stated dryly as she rubbed at her eyes and then squinted at the bright midday sun that crept through the house like a thief.

"Oh, and how much bigger?" Sokka laughed.

Mai just rolled her eyes and refused to answer.

"Oh, Sokka, can you be serious for once?" Katara grumbled. "This week is important and we can't afford to fool around."

"It is important," Hakoda agreed. "But a little fun never hurt anyone."

Katara stuck her tongue out at Sokka.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around a sleepy Suki. "I'll keep that in mind."

Zuko tromped down the wide central staircase and took everyone in with his gaze. "You can take any room that you want except the one at the end of the hall with its door closed."

Mai knew why that particular room was off limits. It had belonged to his mother, gone these past six years, dead or alive, he did not know for sure. She glanced at him, meeting his eyes and conveying her own sorrow and sympathy. Mai liked Ursa, the parent that Zuko took after, one of the few members of the royal family with any compassion or kindness.

"Aang, I suggest we get something to eat and head out into the courtyard. We've got work to do." The prince paused for a moment. "And I have something important to tell all of you." Everyone, curious now, gathered around. "My sister let something slip while she was attacking me. My father has plans for the day of the comet, just like I figured he would. It's bad, really bad." Mai moved to stand beside him and slipped her hand into his. "They have a fleet of airships. We saw those during the invasion. There are probably more of them too. He's going to use those airships and the power of the comet, to burn down the Earth Kingdom."

"Burn it down?" Haru thought of his mother still at home in the Earth Kingdom, and the other people of his village. "You mean the whole thing? How can he do that?"

"I don't know," the prince replied, shaking his head. "I assume that he'll start from this end and work his way further up through the Earth Kingdom." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and thought, hard. "Knowing my father, he has an airship base just off the Earth Kingdom. There are only a few islands that would be suitable. He'll start the attack from there."

"Tui and La," Hakoda muttered under his breath. "Bastard is crazy." He pulled his children close for a moment, fearful of what the future might bring.

"You're sure about all this?" Aang was looking a bit pale.

"I'm certain of what Azula told me. And it makes sense, I mean for my father. So yeah, I'm sure. And Aang, you're going to have to stop him. You're the only one who can."

The Avatar's face fell. "What if I can't? The whole world is depending on me, and if I fail…."

Rushing to him, Katara gave the boy a hug. "You'll do fine, Aang. I know you will. And Zuko shouldn't be putting all that pressure on you." She turned and gave the prince a glare.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Aang _has_ to defeat the Fire Lord. If he doesn't the…Ow" Mai gave his arm a pinch, twisting the flesh.

"Look at his face," she hissed. "At this rate, he'll run away."

"What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to ask him nicely to kill my father? 'Cause that's what he'll have to do and the sooner he faces up to it, the better off we'll all be." He hadn't kept his voice low enough. The Avatar had heard everything, gave Zuko a broken sort of look and tore out of the house and down to its private beach.

"Way to go, Zuko! See what you've done?" Katara stared after Aang while the rest of the group gazed shiftily about the room, not wanting to meet Zuko's eyes.

"Oh, Zuko," Mai moaned, dropping her head into her hands. She leaned against him, showing solidarity despite his harshness with the boy.

The prince moved toward the door. "I'll go after him." He did not wait for approval or its opposite. Soon he sat beside Aang on the beach, neither saying anything for a few minutes. The younger one rested his chin on his knees and his arms were wrapped around his legs. Grey eyes stared out at the sea, so peaceful and lovely and the boy wondered why the entire world and all its people couldn't be like that too.

"I was a bit hard on you," Zuko began. Aang did not reply, but he sighed and it sounded terribly mournful. "I know that you don't want to kill anyone. None of us do. I know that it goes against everything that you believe in. But you've got to realize, that it may come down to that, Aang. I mean if you could find a way to stop him forever and not kill him, I'd be okay with that. But how would that be possible?"

The boy choked back a sob. "I don't know."

Hesitantly, Zuko put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He let it rest there for a moment before taking it away. "How about we get some breakfast and then I can show you a special move that my Uncle Iroh taught me?"

"Okay," Aang agreed. His brain was still desperately trying to come up with some kind of solution. He grasped and he strained but there was nothing. "But I won't kill anyone, Zuko. I just won't."

Silently, the prince hoped for Aang's sake that he wouldn't have to.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Zuko and Aang were busy training beneath the bright sun. The back courtyard was a pleasant place, surrounded by thick plant growth and huge trees that provided plenty of privacy. Mai lounged on the steps and watched. When they broke for a moment, she called her lover over.<p>

"We're all going to town to get some things. Suki and I need some decent clothes and I need to replace my weapons. And we need some food and stuff too. Is there anything_ you_ need?"

He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "I'll leave it up to you. You have the money?"

Mai produced a little drawstring tied bag filled with coins, money provided by Iroh all those weeks ago. "All right; we're off then." She stretched, stood up and gave Zuko a quick kiss.

Zuko watched her disappear into the house and for a brief moment longed for the day when Mai and he could visit Ember Island as Fire Lord and Fire Lady, longed for a world at peace, longed for a world where he and Mai and the rest of his friends could finally rest.

"Are you coming, Zuko?" Aang was grinning now, eager to learn.

The prince wiped himself down quickly and then rejoined his student. He looked Aang right in the eye and announced, "I'm going to teach you how to redirect lightning."

That got the Avatar's attention. "Wow, do you really mean it?" He hopped from foot to foot like a little child and rubbed his hands together.

"Yes, I mean it. My father can create lightning. He's one of the few firebenders who can. My sister is another one and my uncle as well. You'll be able to protect yourself. Now watch closely."

He went through the movements that Iroh had taught him what seemed like forever ago. He made them slowly, carefully, letting Aang get the rhythm before actually saying anything about his uncle's special technique.

"It's like waterbending," the boy exclaimed, throwing himself right into the lesson.

"Precisely," the prince agreed. "Uncle Iroh studied all the bending arts and all the nations and made his own style." Suddenly Zuko felt very proud of Iroh and proud that he was his nephew. He stood a little straighter and smiled. To think of all the months he shunned the man's teachings, too stubborn and proud and just plain miserable to appreciate anything given to him. When he figured that the Avatar had the moves down perfectly, Zuko stopped for a moment. "You need to make a pathway from the tips of your fingers, up your arm, to your shoulder and then down into your stomach. That's the source of your energy. Then you direct it up again and out the other arm." He demonstrated the move once more. "If the lightning hits your heart, you'll die. It has to go through your stomach, Aang. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Aang dutifully practiced the move, mumbling under his breath about chi and stomachs and fingertips.

"I think you've got it. You can stop now. Why don't we do a few basic moves and then call it a day?" Zuko ran him through the easiest of firebending forms. The basics were the foundation for all that came after and a shaky foundation made for trouble.

It was peaceful working side by side, matching blast for blast and whirl for whirl. Zuko was pleased with the boy's progress and so grateful once again for their visit with the dragons. Were it not for that, the prince wondered how he would have managed teaching the Avatar much of anything.

They toweled off, got some water and rested on the fountain's ledge.

Soon after, laden down with purchases, Mai, Suki, Sokka, Katara and Toph arrived back at the beach house. Sokka carried something else as well, a poster.

"Guess what guys?" he asked excitedly. "There's a play, an actual play, and it's about us." The warrior unrolled the poster and held it up dramatically. "See, look, see!"

Mai stood behind him rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I wouldn't call it a play. Travesty would be more suitable."

"Oh, don't be so negative, Mai," Sokka whined. "We're famous, all of us…well not Haru or my dad or The Duke or Teo either, but the rest of us are."

"It's an Ember Island Players production, Zuko." Mai walked over to her boyfriend, briefly appreciating his lack of shirt, before taking his hand. The prince groaned his displeasure and threw his head back. "_And_ it's written by Umi Umino."

The prince groaned again, this time dropping his head into his one free hand. "The worst playwright and the worst acting troupe….. Agni, I think I might rather die than see that. I don't care _who_ the play is about."

Hakoda and the others rounded the path that led to the back of the house and joined the conversation.

"Did I hear something about a play?" The Water Tribe chief lifted his eyebrows and peered at his son.

"Yep, a real play about Aang and Katara and me and Zuko and ….

Hakoda reached his hand out. "Let me have a look at that poster." He examined it closely and began to laugh. "Think I'd rather go fishing. Who is with me?"

"Sounds awesome," The Duke exclaimed. He'd taken a shine to the Water Tribe Chief. "Could you teach me?"

Hakoda reached down to ruffle the boy's hair, momentarily forgetting about the helmet he always wore, and patted the metal awkwardly instead. "Sure, I love showing people how to fish. Anyone else?"

Haru and Teo decided to stick with Hakoda as well. Theatre simply didn't interest them. Zuko was about to sign up for fishing too when Mai put a firm hand on his arm.

"I'm going,_ you're_ going." The prince opened his mouth to protest but decided against it once he got a good look at Mai's expression. "You'll survive," Mai continued. "Besides, I know you're curious about how you're portrayed."

"Badly," he spat.

"Yes, but how badly?" She tore the poster from Sokka's hand and pointed to the tiny drawing of herself, set way in the back behind everyone else. "Look at me," she giggled.

"Oh, Agni, that's terrible." He shook his head. "Fine, I'll go. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

She spoke something close to his ear and Zuko flushed. He felt better about attending the play, however….much better.

* * *

><p>Mai strapped on her shiny new blades. She was grateful there had been a weapons shop at all in Ember Island's small shopping area. People did not visit the beach to fight, but a warring nation did have a bit of a preoccupation with weaponry. So after some searching, she discovered the tiny store tucked in between two larger ones.<p>

"Are they any good?" Zuko asked as he watched Mai dress.

He already wore the plain red pants, red and gold shirt with gold sash and shoes that Mai had purchased for him. She had also picked up a cloak, something that would help to hide his scar from the other audience members.

"They'll do," Mai answered as she pulled on her new flowing pants. She wanted to be comfortable and had thus forsaken the dresses and snug skirts available at all the shops. A black sleeveless tunic went on next and then comfortable shoes.

She pulled her hair up into a simple bun, leaving shorter tendrils dangling at the front, framing her face. This was the most dressed up she had been for weeks and it felt good.

"Beautiful," Zuko declared.

"You always say that." Mai turned around and sat beside Zuko, letting her head rest on his shoulder for a moment. "And I never get tired of it."

"It's always true; no matter how you look to anyone else, you'll always be beautiful to me." He put an arm around Mai and held her even closer. "I really don't want to go. We could spend the time here…alone."

"We're going."

"Fine, fine." He grunted irritably and stomped his way down the staircase, determined to show everyone his unwillingness.

Mai had no sympathy whatsoever. "It's just a two hour play. You'll survive."

"But it's the Ember Island Players, Mai. They ruined a favorite part of my childhood. They're terrible. No, terrible is not an adequate word. They're …."

"Oh, give it up, Zuko," Sokka laughed. He clapped his friend on the back. "Enjoy it; our story is being told on stage. We're famous. We're historical figures. We're…"

"You'll see," Zuko warned. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning its leisurely descent when they approached the Ember Island Theatre. Memories flooded Zuko, pleasant ones of times with his mother watching melodramatic plays with overwrought acting, Ozai and Azula there too, all of them <em>almost<em> a functioning family. He smiled wistfully and Mai gave his hand a little squeeze.

"So you used to come here, Zuko?" Katara's face showed genuine interest.

"Yeah, when I was little and my mother was still with us, we vacationed here and always came to see a play. She loved them no matter how bad they were." There was that wistful smile once more.

Mai could see that the waterbender wanted to pursue the topic of Zuko's mother, but stopped her with a shake of her head. The subject was too sensitive, and though years had passed, the wound had still not healed.

Once inside they headed toward the balcony seats, away from the crowds who preferred to be as close to the action as possible. An anticipatory air hung, thick and heavy, over everyone. People chattered excitedly. Children squealed with delight.

Mai steered Zuko to the back of the box, away from the remainder of their group and partially hidden by shadows.

"This is perfect," she whispered.

Zuko agreed and snuck a kiss before turning his attention back to the red velvet curtain that hid the huge stage from prying eyes.

Sokka and Suki found a spot in front of Mai and Zuko. They loafed casually and the Water Tribe warrior slung an arm over his girl's shoulders.

"So just how bad is bad, Zuko?" Suki craned her neck around and met the firebender's eyes.

"Hard to describe," he replied vaguely.

"Hmm, can' t wait!"

"I know. I can't wait either." Suki's sarcasm seemed to fly right over his head. Sokka rubbed his hands together and tried to will the curtain up.

Aang meanwhile pouted until Toph shifted places with him, all while huffing and blowing the bangs off her forehead. _He_ wanted to sit beside Katara, gauging her reaction to the play and maybe sneaking in a bit of handholding. It was worth a try anyway.

"Don't worry, Twinkletoes, I won't interfere, _much_." She chortled and propped her dirty feet up on the seat in front of her, crossed her arms and got ready to listen.

Only minutes later the curtain began to rise and a hush fell over everyone but the odd whining child. Sokka whooped quietly and leaned forward, his eagerness more than making up for Zuko's lack of enthusiasm.

"Finally," the warrior whispered. "This is going to be awesome."

A few hours later, he was more than willing to eat those words.

* * *

><p>Katara's mouth gaped open as she watched the stage version of herself, buxom, weepy and heavily rouged, skirt slit up almost to her thigh, cry and then cry some more, all while arguing with her stage brother. Their version of Sokka was scrawny, with a high pitched voice, distinctly homely, obsessed with eating and stupid.<p>

"At least they got Sokka right," the waterbender giggled.

"Hey, I am_ not_ like that. I am much funnier." He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "This had better improve," he griped.

"Told you," Zuko reminded him with a smirk. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Relax, Sokka, it's just a play." Suki kissed his cheek and that appeased him for a few minutes.

When 'Aang' burst out of the iceberg, clearly a woman, not a boy, the audience roared its approval. The fake Avatar pranced across the stage on tiptoes and spoke in lilting tones. Her eyes were heavily made up, lashes stroking her cheek every time she blinked and her cheeks looked like autumn ripe apples, ready to pluck from a tree.

"Whoa," Toph laughed uproariously, "when I picked the nickname 'Twinkletoes' I was right on the mark."

The Avatar sulked, actually pushing his lower lip out like a tantrum throwing toddler. "I am _not_ a woman," he declared in a forceful whisper. Pulling down the hat he wore to cover his arrow, the boy crossed his arms, much like Sokka and stared angrily at the stage.

It was all light hearted music, an exaggeratedly wailing, leg clutching, hope seeking waterbender and silly Sokka meat gags for the next few minutes. When the orchestra's tone changed to something much more ominous, everyone knew that Zuko and Iroh were about to arrive.

"Here we go." Zuko peered through scrunched eyes and waited

The replica of Zuko's small, out of date ship, his home for three years, made its way on to the stage, moving along through the stage waves. Iroh was bloated and sickeningly optimistic, and carried a huge cake, one wedge missing. The 'prince', his lurid scar on the wrong side of his face, queue flowing in the fake breeze, spoke in an arrogant, stilted tone.

Staring through a telescope, he pointed out the Water Tribe settlement and insisted they go there.

"But Prince Zuko, why do that when we have **cake**?" Eagerly, play Iroh thrust the plate outward. "Would you like a piece?" He rubbed his belly then and laughed. "I'm going to have another one."

Stage Zuko whipped around and fixed the Dragon of the West with an icy glare. "You disgust me, Uncle Iroh. You're nothing but a fat, useless waste of space and I wish you hadn't come with me."

The audience laughed when 'Iroh' faced them and winked, making a crazy sign and pointing at his nephew.

Up in the balcony, Zuko's face flushed with shame and a flood of memories came back. No, he had never said those exact words to his uncle, but he had been disrespectful and thoughtless, even cruel sometimes.

"Wow, did you really say that to Iroh?" Even Toph was subdued after that scene.

Zuko snapped. "NO, did Katara really say those stupid things?" He felt bad immediately and softened his tone. "But I wasn't good to him at all. I'm amazed that he tolerated me."

"He loves you." Mai put a hand on his thigh and stroked gently.

That was all the explanation necessary.

* * *

><p>Scenery changed from blue and white to green and brown. Momo, the lemur, found at the Southern Air Temple, picked fake fruit from fake trees and chucked it at the group of three, chattering loudly, an animal brat looking for attention.<p>

"Better stop it, Momo, or I'll eat you. You are meat, after all." Play Sokka shook his boomerang at the lemur and it darted away, hiding behind the 'Avatar's' legs.

'Appa' roared his disapproval and lunged clumsily at the Water Tribe boy, knocking him off his feet.

More laughter erupted from the audience members. _They_ were certainly enjoying the farce.

"That never happened," real Sokka declared. "Well, not there anyway. Where did they get their information from?"

"Accuracy is of no concern to the Ember Island Players," Mai reminded him pointedly. "It never has been."

They turned their attention back to the stage.

"Way to go, buddy." Play Aang gave Appa a loving pat, batting her eyelashes at the audience.

The real Aang groaned and sunk even further down in his seat.

Suki appeared on stage next, face hidden behind her fan. Of all the representations so far, hers was the least over the top. Secretly, the real Suki was pleased, despite the overly emphasized breasts, and giggled when Sokka pranced over to her side, dressed in his own Kyoshi garb, waving his fan about and wiggling his bottom.

"That's exactly how it went," she laughed behind her hand. "Don't you remember, Sokka?"

"That guy, that guy is not funny, not funny at all. He needs my help desperately. I really should write some jokes down for him. He'll thank me later." He took some paper out of his tunic and a pot of ink and a brush. He shrugged when Suki shot him a strange look. "What? I _figured_ this might happen." He busily scribbled down some lines, laughing and chewing on the end of the brush.

When the fake Zuko tied a struggling and weeping Katara to a tree and harshly interrogated her, Mai pretended to be upset. She narrowed her eyes at Zuko and sniffed back phony tears. "Did you have fun, leaning in really close to Katara like that?" she asked brokenly.

"Wha, what?" Zuko spluttered. "Of course, I didn't. It's always been you."

Mai inched slowly toward her lover, not stopping until her thigh made contact with his, and whispered, "Try tying_ me_ to a tree sometime. I would actually enjoy it. And I would be_ very_ willing."

The prince flushed. He was finding it exceedingly difficult to banish the thought from his mind or concentrate on the action before him.

The play continued, the first act ending with a dramatic showdown in the North Pole. 'Zuko' did not try to help Zhao, laughing and pointing instead when he was taken by the Ocean Spirit. The prince did not bother protesting. What was the point?

* * *

><p>Mai had a vague idea how she would be portrayed from her image on the poster. But that did not prepare her for the gloomy harlot dressed in black and red. Her neck line plunged dangerously low. Her nails were impossibly long and painted black and she was never without a blade in her hand.<p>

She sneered at Princess Azula behind her back, making it clear to the audience that betrayal was on Mai's mind from the beginning. And when she did encounter Zuko, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, on that dusty trail, her decision was instantaneous. She would stay with him. No mention was made of the threats to Zuko's life, Azula's viciousness or the danger that both Mai and Ty Lee felt whenever they were in her presence.

No, Mai was simply an amoral girl, bent on turning her back on the nation that raised her and whose only thoughts were of kissing Prince Zuko and leaving Azula behind. She chose traitorous garbage over royal perfection. There was no forgiving that. Mai could feel the dislike for her in the audience and it made her cringe.

"Ouch," Toph exclaimed. "That's harsh."

Iroh suddenly became a lecher, who took peeks at Mai's cleavage whenever he got the chance. He always poured her tea, moving as close to the girl as he could.

Both Mai and Zuko cringed. Iroh, much as he loved women, would never, ever do that.

The fake Mai and Zuko (now with long flowing hair that rivaled Mai's), were oblivious to play Iroh's actions. In fact, Mai became a completely different person around Zuko. She rushed to help him with everything, touching his hands, his back, his face. She giggled at everything he said and responded to every question with revolting good cheer.

"Oh, Zuko, you're just so brave and strong and handsome. I'm so lucky to have you." Stage Mai gazed at stage Zuko, tilting her head and resting her chin in her hands. "It's only now that I've started to live."

Mai stared at her counterpart with disgust, though that last line was true enough. "Oh, for Agni's sake…like I've_ ever_ talked like that."

"Zuko likes it," Sokka joked, turning around to face the pair.

"I like my Mai the way she is," the prince protested.

Giggles erupted from the stage as fake Mai rained kisses down upon fake Zuko. "Oh, take me, Zuko, take me now."

The curtain dropped and it was time for intermission.

* * *

><p>Everyone but Sokka and Suki stepped outside to get some air. The Water Tribesman was determined to meet the actor who portrayed him. He clutched his still drying notes and headed backstage.<p>

"Why does he care?" Zuko asked everyone else. "This entire play is wrong." He looked at Mai and began to laugh.

"_Wrong, _doesn't even begin to describe this abomination."

"He, he, maybe Zuko would like it if you really talked to him like that," Toph suggested. She gave Mai a solid punch to the arm.

"No," they both exclaimed at once.

"Just…no," Mai shuddered.

The bell sounded for the end of intermission and the group headed back inside, some more reluctantly than others.

"Can't wait to see what they do with me." Toph grinned wide and licked her lips as if in anticipation of an especially great meal. "I have a feeling that it will be amazing."

And in the end she was right, or at least pleased. A huge muscular man played Toph, rather than a tiny girl, and the earthbender reveled in their interpretation of her.

"See, I'm so tough, they had to get a man to play me. This is so awesome." Every time 'Toph' appeared, she slapped her knees and howled with laughter.

Events, each so important to the group, sped by, mere seconds spent on each. Mai gave Azula a scar, not because her aim was good, but because a wild throw hit home when she twisted about to take one last look at Zuko's delicious form.

Ayaka, to the sound of a solitary drumbeat, marched across the stage, naginata in hand. She joined with Azula and a strangely subdued Ty Lee ("It's like they switched our personalities," Mai whispered to Zuko) and together they made their way to Ba Sing Se, encountering the Kyoshi Warriors along the way.

Suki looked away during that part, burying her head in Sokka's chest instead. The pain was still too fresh.

The Freedom Fighters appeared and the Lower Ring and the teashop. Ty Lee ran from Azula and Ayaka, in the night, like a coward and joined forces with peasant filth. The Avatar made his way to Ba Sing Se too, battled with Azula and lost. Ba Sing Se fell.

The Resistance was portrayed as ineffective, disorganized, useless riffraff, led poorly by Mai, Zuko, Iroh and the other Order members. They were constantly beaten back by Fire Nation troops. No other Bringers appeared since in this falsified version of events, they weren't needed.

They watched the events of the Invasion, Zuko and Mai now a part of the Avatar's group, doubly traitorous now. Ozai and Azula triumphed in everything and no damage was done to the Capitol at all.

The Boiling Rock appeared and it was Mai's turn to look away. She would not acknowledge their Katashi at all. Zuko grunted his disapproval and when the fake Mai pushed a pleading Ayaka into the lake, a pleased expression on her face, he clenched his fists tightly at his sides. He fought to maintain control.

"Bastards," he hissed. "Nothing but filthy propaganda. And they love it." He stared down at the crowd with disdain.

"It doesn't matter," Mai insisted. "We know what really happened. And there was a time when we believed the propaganda too."

There was no denying _that_ uncomfortable truth.

"Shouldn't it be over now?" Aang asked. "They can't know about us being here, can they?"

Everyone shrugged. The sound of scenery being changed emerged from behind the curtain and that air of anticipation emanated from the spectators once again. They wanted their pay off, their satisfactory conclusion, and a Fire Nation triumph. The Ember Island Players and Umi Umino delivered.

Fire Lord Ozai, resplendent in his robes, power leaching from every pore, and Princess Azula, blue flames surrounding her, strode onto the stage, regal and imperious.

"Father, Zuko and Mai are coming and the Avatar too. Our time of complete and utter victory is near."

"Yes, my daughter, I will defeat the boy Avatar and you will crush your traitor brother and the harlot who betrayed you. And once the comet comes, the entire world will be ours." 'Ozai' laughed, the noise echoing through the theatre.

Mai and Zuko appeared first. The blades master tried valiantly to defend her lover, pulling knives from her impossible hairdo and her clothing, tossing them at Azula with no affect. One shot of lighting took care of her. In the balcony, Mai winced and Zuko gripped her hand tight.

"That_ won't_ happen."

Distraught, play Zuko dropped to his knees beside Mai's body, and wept. The princess finished him off too and the corpses lay side by side, together in death. Azula stepped over them, not giving her brother and her former friend another glance.

Ozai finished Aang off handily, the huge man towering over the boy, the power of the comet making him look as though he were fire itself.

And then the world burned.

* * *

><p>Subdued, the group walked home along the beach, the light of the moon guiding them.<p>

"That could really happen." Aang hung his head. "Seeing it like that...I have to find a way to stop the Fire Lord. I have to."

"You _will_," Katara said confidently. "We believe in you, Aang."

"I failed in Ba Sing Se. I couldn't stop Azula. I failed during the invasion too. If I fail again, the whole world will…" Again, his voice trailed off. The consequences of one more defeat were too devastating to speak about.

"Take it easy, buddy." Sokka put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

Zuko and Mai, walking ahead of the others, exchanged a look that said everything they could not put into words. Azula was _their_ battle and the princess would be out for blood more than she had ever been before. And even if they won, how receptive would their countrymen be to rule by Fire Lord Zuko?

"Let's beat her first," Mai whispered.

She edged closer to Zuko, needing the feel of his body against hers, and determined to enjoy these next few days with him. The play had shown them both that their remaining time together might be brief.

"I know," Zuko said, as if he could read her thoughts.

Their lips met then, beneath the moon, waves lapping at their feet, and they kissed as though they might never again.

* * *

><p>AN: Not as much funny as I had hoped. Thanks to Overlord Ixmythot for coming up with some of the EIP stuff.


	51. Chapter 51

**Miscalculation**

**Chapter 50: The End and the Beginning, Part 1**

_**Fire Nation Palace, 2 Days before Sozin's Comet**_

Fire Lord Ozai smiled at his reflection. He moved about, turning from side to side, taking in the full affect of his Phoenix King robes. Yes, they would do. More than that, they were quite spectacular and he made a very impressive, regal figure in them. The robes weren't that different from those he wore as Fire Lord, the same varying shades of reds and the same cut. It was the long, flowing cape and the fine red and gold helmet that _made_ the ensemble. Wings of pure gold sat on each side of the headpiece, making Ozai appear as though he might take flight any moment. He would have to give the designer some sort or reward. It was so infrequently that_ anyone_ managed to do_ anything_ right.

His smile faded when he spotted Azula watching him from the doorway. "What are you doing here?" His tone was brusque, unforgiving.

The princess swallowed hard and then breathed in deeply. It was obvious that she was trying to compose herself. "You look…" Frightening was the first word that came to mind and Azula felt instantly shamed. Since when had anything or anyone been frightening to her? "Imposing," she finally forced out.

The Fire Lord, soon to be Phoenix King, frowned deeply and his eyes flared with anger. There was something else in his expression, something beneath the immediate ire. It was distaste. "I didn't ask for your opinion. I asked you what you were doing here."

"I, I wondered when we were leaving for the Earth Kingdom. It will be amazing, the two of us working together to burn down …"

Ozai cut her off mid sentence. He waved his hand dismissively. "Plans have changed. You won't be coming with me, Azula." The words emerged from his mouth, heavy with implication, the implication that he could no longer count on his second child to perform.

Part of her had been expecting it. Ayaka was dead. Zuko and Mai and the Avatar were all alive. She had failed and then failed again. Though, it wasn't really her fault, was it? It wasn't her fault that everyone betrayed her in the end and left her to do all the work herself? Yes, she was Princess Azula, accomplished firebender and strategist. But still, she was only human, only capable of so much. It was her brother's fault and Mai's too. She protested anyway, albeit feebly.

"But, I thought, I mean it was my idea too, to burn down the Earth Kingdom." In fact, the idea had been all hers originally. Her father had confiscated it, taking it for his own. That's what he did. The princess felt resentment begin to build. It formed a hard knot in her chest, pressing down on her ribs, squeezing her lungs. It hurt.

"Azula," Ozai barked harshly. He peered right through her with hard, cold, golden eyes.

She cowered unconsciously, her cheek pressed against the doorframe. "So what will_ I_ do?" Her voice was pitiful and small in the huge room. The knot vanished as quickly as it had come.

"You, Azula, will be the new Fire Lord. I need someone to mind things here. I'll be far too busy ruling the entire world." He snickered cruelly. If she could not handle that, he had other plans for her, ones far less to her liking.

"I'm honoured, Father." Azula bowed. She saw her face reflected back at her in the gleaming wood of the floors. She looked haggard and worn and slightly crazy. She vowed to do something about her appearance starting that afternoon. A nap and a luxurious bath, followed by a manicure; yes those would soothe her. She looked up again when her father replied.

"As you should be," he retorted. "Don't let me down again."

The threat behind the words was clear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ember Island<strong>_

The sound of mock battles and rigorous sparring sessions, of the elements being manipulated, came from the beach and the courtyard. No one was exempt and Zuko was in charge, a position he slipped into naturally and without any opposition. He had an innate ability to lead, though the severity of their situation prompted him to be a little tougher than he would be under normal circumstances.

Spirits were subdued. There was no getting around the absolute necessity of their victory. There was no getting around the fact that the battles they were to fight would be brutal and vicious and most likely to the death.

Aang, though, was more than subdued. He seemed to sink into a kind of deep despair that not even Katara could bring him around from. The twelve year old spoke as little as possible, using only monosyllables when he did. There was worry and pain in his eyes and dark circles beneath them. Sleep for the boy had been scarce, his nights filled with grotesque, horrifying images of Ozai and lightning and death.

The prince had set up a regimen that everyone followed to the letter. They stopped only to eat and sleep and bathe. Zuko continually mentioned the coming comet, the power it would give to firebenders and the damage that could be inflicted on the world. It was as if he wanted to literally pummel home the intensity of the battles they would fight and the need for their victory.

The more Zuko talked, the further the Avatar sunk. Katara worried, as was her nature, but she had good reason.

"Zuko, you've got to ease up a bit with the pressure. He knows what has to be done. You don't need to be so harsh."

"He can take it. Aang is strong." Zuko dug his heels in stubbornly. "Coddling him will do no one any good." He met the waterbender's stern gaze with one of his own. "Look, if we don't win here, what's next? We have to defeat my father and Azula. There's simply no other choice."

"I know," Katara conceded. "But I hate seeing him like this. He's so, so….

"Aang will work it out. I know he will. Now, get back to training. And don't forget we're having a strategy meeting after dinner."

"How could I?" she grumbled.

Strategy meetings consisted of arguments about how Aang might subdue Ozai without killing him, who would fight whom and how everyone would get to their destinations. There was no solution for Aang's problem, but it was decided that Zuko and Mai would take on Azula at the palace. They were assuming she would be there, naturally.

Aang would travel to the edge of the Earth Kingdom, where the Fire Nation's fleet would be ready and waiting for the comet's arrival. Ozai would be there, leading the assault. There was no way he would miss that opportunity. Besides, he surely expected some opposition from the Avatar. Azula's presence there was a possibility, but knowing his father's perfectionism, it made more sense that the princess, given her recent failures, would be left back home.

The fleet itself would need to be disabled. That's where the rest of them came in. Somehow, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Katara would have to stop the airships from reaching the Earth Kingdom and razing it until there was nothing left but dust and bone; a daunting task for anybody, even that group of skilled benders and warriors.

"So just how exactly are we supposed to knock out a whole fleet of huge airships?" the Water Tribe warrior asked a bit petulantly.

"Well, they'll be over water for awhile," the prince offered with a shrug. He gave Katara a look. Maybe she could knock some of them out with a huge wave or that freezing trick she was so good at.

Toph stomped her feet excitedly and grinned. "Let me at them. The airships are metal, aren't they, at least parts of them? Get me aboard and I'll do some damage."

"That's the spirit," Suki encouraged. She wondered too how they would accomplish their task. But the prison break out had given her tremendous faith in both Sokka and Zuko. Somehow, it would all work out; if it didn't, she figured they would die in their attempt. She brushed that possibility aside and focused on their success instead.

That was the extent of their plans. It wasn't much, but they had a direction at least.

* * *

><p>The following morning, one day before the arrival of the comet, Zuko found a letter on the front steps of the beach house. Curious and apprehensive, he picked it up and brought it inside.<p>

"Mai," he called, wanting to open it with her, and not with the others.

He ran to the second floor of the house and into the room he shared with his girl. She was still in bed, in that drowsy state between sleep and wakefulness, and grimaced when her lover dropped down onto the mattress.

"Something to say?" she inquired drolly.

"This," he thrust the scroll at her, "was on the front steps this morning."

Mai frowned. "So someone knows we're here. Maybe you'd better open it, Zuko."

Wide-awake now, she sat up and stared over Zuko's shoulder, reading as _he_ read. The first thing they both saw was the white lotus stamp at the bottom of the page.

"Iroh," Mai said with relief.

Zuko grinned. He hadn't heard from his uncle since leaving Ba Sing Se a few weeks earlier. He was thrilled and curious to know how things were going back in the huge Earth Kingdom city.

_Dearest nephew and Mai,_

_This letter comes to you via a network of Order members who are spread around the nations. Thanks to them, I am able to finally communicate with you._

_Things in Ba Sing Se are far worse than when you left. The Bringers are here in full force and they kill at the slightest provocation or with none whatsoever. They are brutal, vicious thugs and the city is under a pall of terror now. _

_The Resistance fights on; we have destroyed supply lines and supply stores. We are a thorn in the Fire Nation's side, a constant annoyance. It's difficult to maintain our morale, but we manage._

_Everyone here is all right. Ty Lee sends her love to both of you. She's become quite a fighter and quite a human being as well. You would be so proud of your friend._

_We have made a decision. I called in other members of the Order, powerful members (Piandao, Pakku, Jeong-Jeong), and on the day of the comet, we along with the Resistance, will take back Ba Sing Se. _

_I am fully aware that you and your new friends will have your own battles. You know already, Zuko, that Ozai and Azula must be stopped. Your father will use the comet's power to finally finish what Sozin began all those years ago. _

_It is the Avatar's destiny to stop the Fire Lord while you must take down your sister. There is no alternative._

_I wish you good fortune and send you love. Lead, Zuko; I know that you can._

_Iroh_

"Sounds like we'll _all_ be busy on the day of the comet," Mai remarked. Her thoughts drifted to Ty Lee. She was grateful that her oldest friend was safe and in one piece. She and Zuko had faced plenty of dangers since traveling to the Fire Nation, but in Ba Sing Se, the danger was ever present and unpredictable. What a woderful day it would be when the great city was finally freed.

Zuko nodded his agreement. "Yeah." He too was thinking of those left behind in Ba Sing Se and what they must endure each and every day. "I didn't realize how worried I was about my uncle and everyone else too."He rolled up the letter and tucked it inside his tunic. "I'll let everyone know."

The rest of the household was in the process of waking up, yawning and stretching and then tumbling down the steps toward the kitchen and breakfast. Mai pulled on her clothes and walked hand in hand with Zuko out into the hallway and then down to the kitchen with everyone else.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked.

Katara did her best to keep her voice even but she felt panic begin to rise. "He must be in his room. Maybe he finally got a good night's sleep."

She darted back upstairs and pushed his door open quietly. Aang was not inside the room and his bed was neatly made. The window to the balcony was open, sheer curtains flapping about in the sea breeze.

"Aang," the waterbender called. "Are you out there?"

There was no response but she checked anyway, her eyes taking in an untouched plate of food and a meditation candle, long since burned down to a nub.

"Aang," she cried again, this time letting her voice carry outside and to the beach.

Only the gulls, busy tearing at something in the sand, gave her any reply.

"He's not in his room," she shouted down the corridor.

Everyone joined in the search, going room by room, floor by floor. The Avatar was nowhere to be found.

"Let's check out the beach," Sokka suggested. "Maybe he's meditating or something else Avatarish."

He was not on the beach either, though there were footprints leading_ into_ the water, while none led back out.

"That's just weird," Sokka declared. "Where did the little guy go?"

"Maybe he swam further down that way and got out then." Zuko shrugged. He was grasping now, but walked along the sand anyway, calling out to Aang.

Everyone else tagged behind. Appa, having heard the commotion, lumbered down to the beach and bellowed mournfully.

"Guess he doesn't know where Aang is either." Toph gave the bison a rub.

"We'll take Appa and look around the island," Sokka suggested. "Come on, sis, come with me and Suki."

"Fine," she agreed. The waterbender was twisting her hands together and fighting back tears.

"We'll stay here and look around the beach some more." Zuko and Mai watched as the bison lifted off then proceeded down the beach with Toph. "Has anyone seen Momo?" Zuko called the lemur's name, but the little creature did not show. "He must be with Aang, wherever he is."

"Makes sense," Mai said.

Aang was not anywhere within the vicinity of the beach house. The others came back after a bit, shaking their heads.

"Didn't see him," Sokka announced, "and believe me, we searched thoroughly."

Zuko toed the sand and looked out at the sea. "I have a feeling he went somewhere to figure things out. Momo's missing too."

"Well, we _need_ to go after him. He could be hurt or in trouble." Nervously, Katara pulled some water out of her water skin and formed it into whip. She twisted the liquid about her arms and legs, finally letting it drop to the sand before drawing it up again, clean and pure, and bending it back inside the skin pouch.

"He can take care of himself, Katara." Sokka put a hand on his sister's arm. "He's the Avatar and he has all that avatar power. I think that Zuko's right. He's gone off somewhere to figure things out. He'll be there to fight Ozai. He won't let us down."

"I suppose that you're right." She sighed. "And there's nothing else we can do anyway." She hated that Aang was out there alone and confused, probably scared, and possibly vulnerable. But Katara was always the one whose faith never wavered. It shouldn't be wavering now. He would work through his issues; find a way to deal with Ozai and then deal with him. He would. All the rest of them could do now was complete their own missions successfully.

"So what do we do now?" Suki asked.

"Whatever you want to do; I don't think more training can help now." Zuko glanced at Mai. He knew what _they_ would be doing. "I'm going to rest for awhile."

The prince walked back toward his family's beach house, Mai by his side. The chatter of the group, still deciding how to spend the final day before the comet arrived, grew fainter.

"Want me to grab some food?" Mai asked. She had no intention of leaving their room until the following morning.

"Yeah," Zuko grinned. "That's a good idea."

Loaded down with goods from the kitchen, they ascended the stairs and entered the room, Zuko shutting it firmly behind them.

* * *

><p>The following morning Prince Zuko awoke just as the sun began its ascent. He took a quick look at Mai, who still slept, before quietly climbing out of bed and stepping out onto the balcony. The sky was breathtaking, a brilliant orange, and bright light danced across the waves.<p>

He sat, folding his legs neatly beneath him, closed his eyes, and let everything drift away. His mind was clear, free of worry and wonder. He stayed like that until the sun was well risen, almost half an hour, before crawling back beneath the covers and watching Mai sleep.

Her eyelids began to flutter, and her breathing changed and a few minutes later she awoke, finding herself staring into Zuko's eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" She gave her lover a little smile before lifting her arms above her head and yawning.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He smiled back lazily and gave her a long, sensuous kiss.

He wanted nothing more than to stare at her, touch her, feel her as much as he could before they set off for the palace. There was no telling what might happen and should either of them not survive (the thought of Mai dying just about ripped his soul out), Zuko wanted to be certain that their last hours together were well spent.

Mai was appreciative. "Mmm…." She wrapped herself around Zuko, burying her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, something that both soothed and aroused her. "Wish we could just stay here all day."

"I know," he agreed. The idea held more than a little appeal.

They heard sounds from the rest of the house, the others waking up and rushing into bathrooms or downstairs, and decided it was time to prepare for the day ahead.

They washed and dressed and then joined their friends for a leisurely breakfast. Katara looked about as though she expected Aang might suddenly show himself. He didn't, and her pretty blue eyes filled with disappointment and that anxiety she couldn't quite shake.

"Twinkletoes knows what he's doing," Toph declared as she stuffed another piece of mango into her mouth. "You worry too much, Sugar Queen." The earthbender grinned and reached for more food. "Better eat lots guys. You'll need the energy."

"Between you and Sokka," Suki observed, "we'll be lucky to get anything."

"Aww, sorry, Suki." The Water Tribesman handed his girlfriend a rice ball along with a generous amount of fruit. "There you go. I can't have you hungry."

The morning passed with bits of conversation, relaxing and then the gathering of weapons. Suki decided to take the naginata that she had retrieved from Ayaka. It might come in handy and over the past few days she had acquired a decent proficiency with the weapon. She was nowhere near as good as the Bringer had been but she could defend herself at least. The new katana she had picked up in town completed her arsenal.

Sokka had his sword along with his beloved boomerang and club. Mai had her assortment of knives and darts of course, while Zuko had his dual sword. Katara relied completely on her waterbending and Toph on her earthbending. They made a fierce team, the six of them; but they would not be fighting together.

"We should get going, shouldn't we?" Toph asked. She was eager to immerse herself in conflict and end the damnable war for good. Giving her knuckles a crack and her shoulders a shake, the little earthbender cocked her head to the side and waited for a response.

"Yeah, I think it's time," Zuko answered after a long pause. He approached the eel hound, whispering words of encouragement, and then stroking its side. "You'll be fine, Shunsuko," he crooned. "Take care of them, okay." He looked over his shoulder at his new friends. Much as it surprised the prince, he had affection for all of them now, and would hate for anything to happen to them; and if anything did, he would feel responsible. It was_ his_ father now bent on this crazy crusade to take over the world and it was _his _father who would mow down anyone who dared to stand in his way. Ozai needed to be stopped. He would be stopped. There was simply no other choice.

The group of four climbed aboard the eel hound. Mai and Zuko said goodbye, wished them luck and then watched as the creature scrambled across the beach and into the sea. Behind them Appa let loose a mournful sort of roar, saying his own goodbye.

"Just you and me now….when do you want to go?" Mai wrapped her arm about Zuko's waist and leaned into him.

Zuko sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I guess we should wait for a bit." He thought about Azula then, what she might be doing, how prepared or not she would be for a fight. Even with Mai to help, he knew his sister would give them a difficult time.

"Want to go for a walk along the beach?" Mai lifted her eyebrows and looked up at her lover.

"Sure," he answered.

They strode hand in hand, making sure their bodies touched, Appa following along behind, taking their time, not saying anything. Then, when enough time had passed, and Appa had been fed and watered, they climbed onto the air bison and headed back toward the capitol. Their trip there would be quiet as well.


	52. Chapter 52

**Miscalculation**

_**Chapter 51: The End and the Beginning, Part 2**_

Everything seemed to hold its breath. Sozin's Comet was near, beginning its long streak through the upper atmosphere, painting the sky a startling shade of orange, turning land and sea both into an eerie, otherworldly place. Birds did not sing or chatter or chirp. There were none in the sky and none on the water below the air bison. Appa was reticent as well, the only sounds coming from the great beast the occasional huff when he breathed.

It was different for Zuko, though. His blood sang with power and he felt as though the sun itself inhabited his body. He could not begin to imagine how intense and how powerful the sensations would become once the comet actually breached the atmosphere. He trembled a bit. The boost to his natural inner flame was difficult to adjust to.

"Are you all right?" Mai noticed the tremor that moved through Zuko's body.

"It's powerful, so powerful," he replied softly. The veneration he felt was there in his voice.

Mai sat up front with Zuko, despite her avowal to never do so. This was no time for silly fears. She would sit with her lover and her best friend as they flew to the capitol. And she would fight beside him as well. They were in this thing, this life, together, and that meant everything important. She looked about her and felt, not the power of increased bending force, but the profundity of witnessing such a spectacular celestial event. It was awe inspiring and beautiful and a little bit frightening.

"Even _I _can feel it," she stated. "Not like you can, but, it's amazing." She ran a hand down Zuko's arm and felt the subtle trembling of his muscles. He felt too tightly strung and she worried suddenly that he might snap. But it had to be the same for all the firebenders, didn't it? They would all be inundated with almost too much strength.

"Yeah, it is; it's like I'm going to burst or explode or something. Good thing we don't get comets very often." He was finding it difficult to concentrate on Mai and her words. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on _anything_ but the sense of incredible fullness inside him.

Mai felt as though she and Zuko and Appa were the only living creatures left in this bizarre orange world. She shuddered. "I hate orange. And now it's everywhere."

Zuko had to laugh. "It kind of is," he agreed. "Your worst nightmare has come true."

'No', Mai thought to herself, 'not my_ worst _nightmare.'

They were close to the main island now, and close to the capitol. The city, all those white buildings with red tile roofs, orderly and clean, came into view.

"So…" Zuko began, not knowing what else to say.

"So," Mai repeated.

They both moved over, shifting enough so that their bodies touched. Neither, at that moment, could think of another thing to say.

* * *

><p>Her father was already gone. Princess Azula had made one last pitiful attempt to join him, taking a palanquin along behind his, almost begging as he readied himself to step onto the magnificent airship that awaited his presence. The expression on his face almost turned her to stone and she had backed away like a terrified and overwhelmed peasant, keeping her head down as she moved. Azula hadn't wanted to gaze into those terrible eyes again.<p>

All that remained now was her coronation. It would be a simple affair, no fuss, no muss, no audience, no proud family, no one but the Fire Sages needed for the ceremony. That wasn't how she had pictured her moment of glory and triumph. From the time she was barely out of toddler-hood, Azula had fantasized about becoming Fire Lord. She had always felt more deserving and more suited than her older brother. The little princess had done more than fantasize about the prospect; she had _expected_ it would come true.

Now that her crowning ceremony was near, it wasn't what she had envisioned at all. Everything was wrong and it made her angry. Azula took that anger out on the servants, each of whom already had a life preserving fear of her. It didn't matter what they did or how well they did it; she abused and insulted and eventually banished a good amount of them. By the time the day was almost over, there were few people actually left in the palace.

Beneath that rage was sorrow, something the princess had precious little experience with. She was a young woman, abandoned by her father, betrayed by her friends, walking the halls of an unnaturally quiet palace, sitting on a throne that no longer represented the power it once did, making a wall of beautiful blue flames that no one noticed and no one cared about.

What was it all for? Now she felt like some stupid philosopher contemplating the meaning of life. That was something Iroh or Zuko would do, not her. People like her and her father didn't stop to wonder about things as _trivial_ as meaning; they accomplished, trampled, conquered and dominated. They _lived_. All that looking inward, the pondering, the questioning, was for weak people who could not simply accept life for what it was; a continual push and struggle for power, nothing more and nothing less.

"Princess Azula?" One of the Fire Sages stepped into the throne room hesitantly and then bowed. He looked a bit too much as though he did not_ want_ to bow.

"What do you want?" she barked irritably. "You were ordered not to bother me."

Dressed in the red robes of his calling, the older man took a step back. "But it's almost time, time for the coronation, I mean. Everything is ready."

"There was nothing to get ready, you idiot." Her tone was harsh, her voice grating. "Get out of my sight. I'll be out there shortly."

"As you wish." The old sage bowed once again and backed away until he reached the curtained opening to the throne room. Once outside he breathed a sigh of genuine relief and scurried away to the temple in Coronation Plaza. It was there that Azula would be crowned Fire Lord.

Azula got up from the throne and headed toward her bedroom where she changed into her standard armor. She grabbed a long cloak too, something to cover up the ordinary clothing and give her more of a regal air. It would be too warm in the sweltering late summer heat, but the princess didn't care. Part of being royalty was looking cool and collected under all circumstances. As an afterthought she brought along her hair brush and a tie. It should be up for the ceremony. She would fix it in the temple. There was a huge, antique mirror in one of its rooms.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the empty plaza, she couldn't help but recall the day her father had been made Fire Lord. It was the day of her grandfather Azulon's funeral. That was a happy day, for her at least. Zuko's abject misery had made it that much more enjoyable. Those were simpler times when she knew her role and performed it flawlessly, all to the sounds of her father's praise.<p>

Gritting her teeth, the princess marched into the temple, back rigidly straight and shoulders thrown back, the march of a soldier. The gentle hum of the Fire Sages chattering in the tiny ante room reached her ears.

"Old fogeys," she muttered scornfully. Better she should just stick the crown on her head herself. What was the difference anyway?

She sat in front of the mirror and began to brush out her thick brown hair. Azula liked her hair. She'd gotten many compliments on it, though how genuine those compliments were was a mystery. It was pretty. It was _not _as pretty as Mai's though. Even the princess realized that. Suddenly she wasn't very happy with her reflection. That knife wielding bitch ruined everything.

"Why do you let her get to you? Why aren't you stronger?"

It was her father's voice, sardonic and cruel, and for just a second, Azula thought that he might have changed his mind and come home, wanting her to join in the massacre after all.

"Father?" she asked hesitantly. "I, is th, that you?" She put a finger to her lips, disbelieving that she had actually stammered. She_ never_ stammered. A real princess simply did not show any weakness and that was most definitely weakness.

When she got no reply, Azula resisted the urge to stare over her shoulder. But she could look in the mirror, couldn't she? That wasn't giving in to any kind of delusion. So she stared, peering into all the corners of the impressive rectangular room. But she saw no one and nothing out of the ordinary.

"You disappoint me, daughter. You disappoint me…again." He sounded closer this time and Azula shivered.

Turning slowly, unable to resist the call of his voice, the princess, wide-eyed and afraid, faced the room. Her father stood by the window, the red of his Phoenix King robes blending in with the red of the drapery. His arms were crossed and his expression was disdainful.

The princess fought to keep the tremor out of her voice. "You can't really be here."

"But I _am_ here," the figure stated with a smirk. "You see me, don't you?"

"Yes, but, but you're just a dream or something. You're a figment of my imagination, that's it."

"You never had much of an imagination, Azula. You were always too practical." Ozai laughed, throwing his head back dramatically.

The sound grew louder and louder until the distraught princess covered her ears to shut it out. That didn't work, though. The laugh reverberated in her skull, echoing over and over again, banging against bone, penetrating brain matter, until she screamed, ran toward the windows and yanked all the drapes down. Mounds and mounds of soft scarlet littered the carpet. Then he was gone, his body and his voice and his awful judgments.

"What is it, Princess Azula? Are you all right?" One of the Fire Sages ran into the chamber and stared with alarm at his monarch.

"I'm fine," she shrieked shrilly. "Get back out there now and **wait for me**."

He took in her wild eyes and her heaving chest, shook his head and left. "Yes, of course, my lady."

Once the old man was gone, the princess went back to the mirror and finished her hair. Her hands shook.

* * *

><p>Zuko's entire body thrummed and throbbed as they flew over Capitol City. He wanted to make fire more badly than he ever had, even more badly than before he had made his very <em>first<em> flame.

"You're twitching," Mai observed dryly.

The prince clutched the reins tightly and focused on the city below. "Mmm, yes, the fire is pushing to come out. It almost hurts."

"Just a few more minutes," she soothed, placing a hand on her lover's back.

"I know."

The palace grounds came into view then and they noticed some activity in Coronation Plaza.

"What's going on?" Mai wondered. "Are those Fire Sages?"

"Yeah, they are; looks as though Azula's being crowned Fire Lord. We have to stop it." He urged Appa downward quickly. The bison grunted and did as Zuko wanted, diving down speedily to the plaza and landing with a graceless skid on the stones.

Azula looked up and grinned. She'd been expecting Zuko. Really, he was just so predictable. "Come on, get going," she commanded the Fire Sage.

He stood behind her with the Fire Lord's crown, but he hesitated. Yes, the prince was a 'traitor' but he was rational, at least. Was it right, what he was about to do? He imagined Ozai's wrath then and the hesitation left him.

"Stop," Zuko yelled as the sage was about to place the symbol of power on Azula's head.

He hesitated again, waiting for Azula to speak

"You, brother, are beginning to annoy me. And Mai, what a special treat. Do I get to kill you today too?" Azula got up from her kneeling position and stepped, a bit clumsily, towards her enemies.

The blades master had a sarcastic retort ready but held her tongue. She slipped her hand into Zuko's and together they simply stared at Azula, once frightening, composed and powerful, now almost laughable.

"Something's off with her." Zuko squeezed her hand and narrowed his good eye.

"Really? Do you think?" Mai whispered back.

He threw an irritated look her way and then spoke aloud to his sister. "You will _not_ be crowned Fire Lord."

"Oh, are you going to stop me, big brother? Are you?"

Zuko and Mai exchanged a look. "_We're_ going to stop you."

"Isn't that sweet? You two are like real partners now." Azula's hand went to her scar and she glared at Mai. "How I would love to change that?" She turned her gaze on Zuko then. "I really don't think that two against one is an _honorable_ fight, do you?" Curving her lips upward, she announced, "I challenge you to an Agni Kai. If you want to be Fire Lord, you'll have to defeat me…alone." The princess peeked at Mai's face and was pleased with the reaction. "Really, Mai; how soft you've gotten. There was a time I couldn't read anything on your face. Now your worry and your love," she said 'love' as a little child might, "practically drip out of your pores."

"There was a time I cared what you thought,_ Princess_." Mai cocked her head as if listening for something. "No, wait a minute; I _never_ cared."

"I accept," Zuko blurted out, anxious now to get everything over with once and for all, one way or the other.

Azula wasn't sure whose words to react to. She blinked rapidly, trying to process Mai's cutting remark and her brother's acceptance of her challenge.

"You never…" she let slip, looking at Mai, before catching herself. Mai smirked, pleased to see the chink in the princess's armor. "Well, I suppose that my coronation ceremony can wait then." Her voice was imperious again and strong, not like a lost little girl's. "And it will be _my _coronation ceremony."

"We'll see about that." Zuko retorted. "I'm ready. What are we waiting for?" He clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting the immediate need to bend.

He and Mai walked to the opposite end of the plaza, a long open space perfect for an Agni Kai.

"Are you certain that you can take her?" Despite her confidence in Zuko, Mai was worried now. Azula, despite her obvious instability, was still powerful and determined and quite capable of fighting dirty. And Mai could no longer provide any help. To do so would break the rules of the Agni Kai and automatically give the princess her victory.

Zuko spoke firmly. "Yes; she's not right today. Something is going on in her head. I can do this, Mai."

"Yeah, I can see that. She's been off for awhile now. But she's still strong, Zuko, and you know, crazy people can do crazy things." She bumped her hip against his, a gesture of affection and a bit of a wake up as well. He needed to fight his hardest, be totally alert and concentrate, not assume that Azula would perform poorly.

The prince bumped her back. "I know, I know; I won't take anything for granted."

"I'm going to hate just watching," Mai warned him. "All these knives, and for what?"

"We have to follow the rules or…"

"I'm aware of what can happen." She looked up at the spectacular sky and wondered how everyone else was managing with _their_ battles. "I'll stand way back that way, by the pillars." She glanced over her shoulder at Azula then. The princess appeared to be speaking with someone but she was alone. "Weird, so weird," Mai drawled.

"What's weird?" Zuko looked back too. "Is she having a conversation with the air?" He raised his one eyebrow and stared incredulously at his sister. A tiny twinge of guilt surged through him. Was it right to fight someone whose grasp on sanity seemed to be slipping? Though there was a lonely little part of Zuko that still thought like a big brother and wanted to put his arms around Azula and make everything better for her, he knew that she needed to be stopped. And his sister would not go willingly. An Agni Kai was the only way. It was sad, brother against sister, sad and wrong, but it was the reality his family had created. And now, that reality needed to be dealt with.

"Looks like it." The blades master gave Zuko a kiss and then moved aside. "It's time to start."

* * *

><p>He gazed at Mai once more, then turned to Azula and knelt on the ground, almost prostrating himself. Azula did the same, the traditional show of respect to one's opponent. The princess shook off her cloak then, letting it drop casually to the ground, before winding up and sending a massive wave of blue fire her brother's way.<p>

The boost to her bending, all because of the comet, was intoxicating. She laughed, a strange sound, and watched as Zuko blocked her wall of blue with a wall of reddish orange. Her steps were strange and swaying, as though she was performing some freakish dance.

The waves went back and forth between the two, crashing together in the centre of the plaza, brilliant bursts of colour that made Mai's eyes hurt. Zuko was calm and graceful, parrying his sister's attacks rather than making any of his own. He bided his time, carefully watching for any tiny slip or opening. He was certain that Azula would make one.

When she did fumble, distracted momentarily by something she 'saw' over to the side of the plaza, Zuko sent tentacles of fire her way, separating_ his_ wall of fire into smaller parts, parts that were poised to snake their way around her limbs. Wide-eyed, almost frightened looking, the princess managed to roll out of the way just in time. But Zuko did not let up. He manipulated the arms of flame and sent them chasing after his sister. Panicked now, wondering if it was actually possible for her to lose, Azula forced herself to focus. With the power of the comet aiding her, she created flames that emanated from her feet, strong flames, and then sort of propelled her body forward with the flames that came from her fists. She practically glided across the plaza, zigzagged this way and that way, so that the prince could not predict where she would go next.

Mai watched all the action with a tense frown. She longed to get in there and do something, but the consequences of such actions would be dire. So she bit down on her lip instead and willed Zuko to defeat his sister.

"Come on, finish this," she growled and then stared up at the sky.

The intensity of the orange was fading and Mai wondered if the two benders could feel their strength lessening now. Zuko seemed to hear Mai's wish and, in an effort to move things along, goaded Azula.

"What's the matter, sister? Not as easy to defeat me as you thought it would be? Where's that famous lightning of yours?"

Mai slapped a hand against her forehead. "Zuko," she hissed. "What is_ wrong_ with you?" She was worried now. Taunting Azula was never wise; the princess would be that much more determined to produce her lightning, and do it perfectly. Sometimes Zuko was foolish and Mai wanted to smack him.

"Ha, you want lightning, I'll _give_ you lightning." The princess grinned horribly, red painted lips pulled back from her teeth in what looked more like an animal snarl.

Zuko readied himself, getting into the position that he had practiced so often, the one that he had just shown Aang. He would take her lightning and send it right back at her, ending this conflict with deadly finality. But the princess's notion of honour did not match the prince's. Once she created the deadly bolt, rather than send it Zuko's way, she shifted her body just a bit and aimed straight at Mai. Unaware of his ability to redirect lightning, she hoped that it would kill Mai and then leave her brother so distraught that she could easily finish _him_ off.

The evening was full of surprises for the princess. Seeing immediately that the lightning was off course, not aimed at him at all, Zuko lunged to his right, his only thought to stop death from making contact with his beloved. Everything appeared to slow down; the lightning barely moved, his body hung suspended above the plaza stones, Azula's arms remained extended in that perfect form of hers, and Mai's terrified stare was never ending.

And then everything came crashing down. The prince captured the lightning, but not completely, some of its power just grazed his heart, and sent it out into the sky. Aiming it back at his sister was out of the question at that point. His position was too awkward.

"Mai," he rasped as he fell, hitting the ground hard and falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>The blades master darted forward, away from the shadowy alcove from which she had observed, her only desire to make it to Zuko's side. Hatred for Azula boiled inside, a seething ball of rage that made her shake with its magnitude. She shoved the anger back down, though, using all those years with her parents, all that training, to her advantage. Mai needed to be cool and in control, not some ranting lunatic.<p>

The princess was grinning like a madwoman now, and stalked toward Mai. She bypassed Zuko, barely giving him a glance, figuring that he was dead. Part of her wanted to kick him, "kick him when he's down" she blurted out and then began to giggle.

Mai glanced at the Fire Sages. Why weren't they helping? Azula had broken the rules of the Agni Kai. She was not the winner, whether Zuko was dead or not. But they stood on the steps, immoveable and watched the proceedings with a sort of sick fascination. No, there would be no help from there. Mai filed _that _away for closer examination later.

Appa was too far away; at Zuko's urging, for the bison's safety, he had flown off to the palace gardens to wait for the roaring of the flames to end. It was all up to Mai now. Her barriers, those thick, solid walls that forced all that she felt deep, deep inside, were up now. She was the Mai of months ago, cool, unflappable, fearless, and focused on one thing only; taking Azula out.

The princess was close now. She lurched as she walked, and her head was tilted as if she was listening to someone or something.

"I see you, Mai. And I'm going to get you. Then Daddy will be proud. Then he'll want me again."

She raised her hand and pointed at the raven haired girl. Blue sparks became blue flames, and the blue flames grew stronger and stronger. Mai could feel the heat. It wasn't comforting like the heat from Zuko's fire. It was cruel and vicious. She stepped back and readied one of her blades, a brand new shuriken. It glimmered prettily in the firelight. Mai glanced at her reflection and was satisfied. Her face was expressionless, her lips a thin line, her eyes as steady as her hands.

As Azula launched her attack, Mai threw, aiming not to wound, but to kill. It was a conscious choice and one she felt no guilt over. Wounding the princess was not enough. If she lived, she would hurt more people and then more people. And a living Azula could still shoot fire, and would do her utmost to finish off her enemy. No, Mai was certain that she had no other viable option, not one that wouldn't endanger Zuko, if he still breathed, and herself. Mai would not risk it.

The shuriken hit its mark, severing the artery in the princess's neck. Blood, rich and red, gushed from the wound and Azula staggered forward one step before dropping. She landed on her side and her life blood stained the stones of the plaza. Mai felt nothing as she stepped over the princess, giving the Fire Sages an icy glare before running to Zuko's side.

* * *

><p>He was still alive and with that knowledge, Mai's entire body began to shake.<p>

"Zuko," she whispered, leaning down close to his ear. "It's over; Azula's dead." The blades master ran her fingers through his hair and then let them trail down his face, her touch achingly gentle and loving. "Can you hear me?"

The prince's chest rose and fell but when Mai put her head over his heart, listening for the beat, she panicked inside. It didn't sound right. It didn't sound normal. It would beat a few times and then pause for what seemed like forever before starting up again. He needed help and she could not provide it.

"You," she shouted at the Fire Sages. "Get over here and help me! Your _Fire Lord_ needs you."

The spell they had seemingly been under broken, the three men rushed over to Mai and Zuko, all of them kneeling at once on the paving stones and attending to the fallen prince.

"I want him carried inside," Mai ordered. "We can make a bed up for him in there." She pointed to the temple. Mai was fighting to keep her panic under control and for the first time she actually wished that Katara was around. But they would have to make do with the palace physician, wherever he was hiding out. "Is the physician here, or did Azula scare him away?"

The sages exchanged puzzled looks and shrugged simultaneously. "I don't know," the oldest one answered. "She frightened off quite a few of the servants, banished quite a few as well. It was a bad few days for the princess."

Mai glanced at Azula's corpse. "Not as bad as today," she remarked dryly. They followed her gaze and then quickly averted their eyes. That was a sight they had never expected to see. "Pick him up carefully." Attention was back on the living now. "And one of you go look for the doctor. Do it now and do it quickly. If he dies, you'll _all_ be sorry."

Zuko was gently transferred from the plaza to a comfortable sofa inside. Not knowing what else to do, and with no blankets available, the blades master covered her lover with some of the drapes that were heaped upon the floor. Mai wondered what had happened there, what had caused Azula to tear them down, for surely it had been _her_ handiwork.

She acquired some water and tore off another piece of drapery for use as a cloth. Sitting beside Zuko, who moaned occasionally and almost opened his eyes, she dabbed at his face with the now damp cloth. It made her feel useful, though she knew it was doing him no real good. Mai was relieved to see the physician a few minutes later, harried looking and carrying a small bag. He gave Mai a nod and indicated that she should move.

"Lightning," the older man stated.

"Yes, he redirected most of it, but…." Mai shrugged and that helpless feeling overcame her again. "His heartbeat sounds strange."

"Yes, well, it would, wouldn't it?" He pressed an ear to Zuko's chest and frowned. "The best I can do is give him something to keep him still, make him sleep deeply. That will give his body a fighting chance to heal itself."

Mai snapped harshly. "What use are you then?" She crossed her arms and paced about the sofa, keeping her eyes constantly on Zuko.

"I'm sorry, young lady. If I could do more, I would. I'll make up that drink for Prince Zuko."

There was nothing to be done, nothing until Katara arrived. "Please," Mai stated softly. "I can't lose him."

* * *

><p>The sound of an airship grinding to a stop somewhere outside woke Mai. She had crawled up beside Zuko, draping herself about him gently, hoping that he would sense her presence and her touch. With a grunt she put her feet on the richly carpeted floor and rubbed at her eyes.<p>

"Let it be them," she prayed softly. "Please let it be them."

The Fire Sages hovered in the ante room, leery of getting in Mai's way or inciting her wrath. Mai approached the men and 'suggested' one go sit with Zuko while she investigated the noise. Once outside, Mai spotted the airship immediately. Then she saw Shunsuko, Suki riding him alone and knew that everything was all right.

With one thing only on her mind, Mai ran. Her eyes searched for blue amongst all the red and when she spotted the waterbender, the_ healer_, she shouted. "Katara!"

Hearing the stress and the fear in Mai's voice, Katara made her way over to the ebony haired girl as quickly as she could. "Zuko's hurt?"

The rest of the gang watched all this, but hung back. Katara needed room to work and gawking at an injured Zuko would do no one any good.

"Yeah, this way…he took lightning in the chest…his heart..." Mai wanted to weep and the only thing stopping her was the promise she made to herself, a promise that she could cry all she wanted once Zuko had been healed.

Once inside the temple, Katara rushed to Zuko's side and popped open her water skin. The Fire Sages stared at the waterbender. Mai could see it on their faces, the disapproval, and she could hear their words in her head.

"She's welcome here," Mai hissed, pointing at Katara. "She's our friend and she's going to heal your new Fire Lord. Do you understand?"

They nodded, moving aside so that Katara could work. "Thank you," the blue eyed girl muttered. "Mai, sit over there for a few minutes, all right? Let me do my work." Her voice was calm and soothing and Mai did as she was told.

The healer pulled open Zuko's tunic and inspected the damage. There was a small scorch mark, nothing more. But when she placed her water covered hand on his chest, Katara could sense the damage inside. It was bad, but not unfixable, and she was glad.

"He'll be fine, Mai. It's okay." She continued to work, sweat beading along her brow, until she was satisfied that the issues with Zuko's heart were fixed. "There, but I'll want to keep an eye on him for awhile. He's lucky. You're lucky."

Mai spoke no words, but her eyes expressed the deep gratitude she felt. Rushing back to Zuko, she took his hand and held on, determined not to leave until after he had awakened, and not even then.

"I saw….Azula," Katara ventured.

"I killed her." It was not a confession, merely a statement of fact. "I had no choice."

"Look, I'm not judging you, Mai. I know how Azula is…was. I'm just glad that you and Zuko made it."

"What happened with you guys? Where's Ozai?" Mai briefly took her eyes off Zuko's face and gave Katara a glance.

"We're all fine, well except for Sokka's broken leg. We stopped the airships and Aang found his own way to deal with Ozai." She spoke proudly.

Mai was curious now. "Oh? What did he do?" And she was relieved that Ozai had been shut down, if not killed.

"Aang took away Ozai's bending. It was some spiritual thing, something he learned while he was gone. He can't make fire anymore." She shook her head, still amazed by Aang's accomplishment.

"So it's really over then. Zuko will be Fire Lord and this war is finally, finally finished." Mai thoughts drifted to her friends in Ba Sing Se. She hoped that they had been just as successful.

"Does Zuko know?" Katara indicated the firebender with a tilt of her head.

"He was unconscious when I killed her. And he hasn't awakened once."

"What don't I know?" Zuko's voice was weak but Mai didn't care. She was just glad to hear its wonderful rasp again.

"Uh, well..."

Zuko groaned and grimaced. He may have been healed, but there was still pain. "Just tell me, Mai. I can handle it. Azula shot the lighting and I redirected most of it. I remember falling and that's it."

"Azula's dead. I killed her, Zuko." Her voice held no regret, no sorrow.

Discreetly, Katara stepped out of the temple for a few minutes. That discussion was a private one.

The prince, soon to be Fire Lord, wasn't sure how he should react. More than anything, he was overpoweringly relieved that Mai was unhurt. His sister's death was tragic and sad and a waste. But it had been necessary. Of that he was certain. And maybe, just maybe, Azula was better off now. Maybe she could find some peace somewhere. Zuko wished that for her. He also wished that things had been different between them, that his father had not ruined any chance they had at a loving relationship. But wishing for that was a waste of time. The past was done and over with, never to be reclaimed. The best Zuko could do was make the future, his, Mai's and that of his nation, an honourable, happy one. He silently vowed to do just that.

"It's all right, Mai. I know you had no choice."

Her face crumpled then and she wept, tears of joy that Zuko survived, tears of relief that the world had been saved from destruction, tears of sorrow that everything had come to such a terrible point at all. Zuko reached up with an arm and pulled Mai down to him. He kissed her hair and then her cheeks. He whispered in her ear until she smiled.

"You did the right thing and it's over now. My father, did Aang…."

Mai shook her head. "No, he's alive. Aang removed his bending somehow. They're all out in the plaza. Everyone's fine."

"Removed his bending," Zuko repeated with wonder. "Aang is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Like Katara, he was proud of his pupil and friend. "He did it his way and it still worked."

"Are you going to see him?" Zuko gave a slight nod and struggled to get up. "Maybe you shouldn't, Zuko." She helped him to stand and allowed herself to be leaned on.

"I need to go out there." There was no arguing with the prince when he used that tone.

Once down the steps, Katara keeping close watch on Zuko, he picked up Azula's cloak, walked slowly over to his fallen sister, and placed it gently over her body. Mai kept a hand on his back, warm and supportive. Kneeling down, he brushed the hair back from his sister's face, closed her eyes and then covered her completely.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Ozai observed everything scornfully. Though his Phoenix King robes were nothing but tatters now, and the fire within him was cold and dead, his defeat had yet to sink in. When Zuko and Mai approached him, he sneered. It was almost reflexive. Zuko had been such a disappointment for so many years and now <em>he <em>would rule the country. How pathetic. How very sad for the Fire Nation.

"Are you happy now, Father?" Zuko gripped Mai's hand tightly. "Your daughter is dead."

"She wasn't strong enough. She failed. What? Do you expect me to shed a tear, weep and wail like some old woman?" He chuckled. "Both of my children, such disappointments; I blame your mother and her influence, her blood."

"You're sick and you're cruel and you are more a failure than Azula and I ever were. You deserve what you got, _Ozai_, and I hope that you have many, many years to think, right over there in the tower." Zuko gave his father one final, hard look. "Let's go, Mai. I don't want to waste any more time on _him_ today."

Ozai knew Zuko would be back to see him soon, for he had information that his son was desperate to acquire. Yes, he would be back.

* * *

><p>The group, Appa included, for he had flown in from the palace gardens, huddled together in the plaza, exchanging heroic tales, Sokka embellishing a bit, Toph emphasizing everything with a stamp of her feet, and Aang looking on quietly. It had been a momentous day, an exhilarating and exhausting one.<p>

"Say Zuko, do you think we could scrounge up some food in there." Sokka pointed over to the palace. "Fighting makes me hungry. And I'm injured," he flaunted his broken leg, "and I almost lost space sword. It doesn't get more traumatic than that."

Suki gave him a swat but she giggled too. "I'm actually hungry as well."

"I could eat," Toph added.

"We need to get Ozai up to the prison and Azula's body…."

"We'll take care of it," Aang assured his friend. He gave Zuko a small smile and briefly touched his shoulder.

And together, _all_ of them, they did.

* * *

><p>AN: Heh, I am so, so relieved to have finished this chapter. Some of you may be disappointed that I did not include the other battles. But this is a Maiko story first and foremost and their fight is what I wanted to focus on. There is still an epilogue to come that will, hopefully, tie up everything for everybody.

Alabaster


	53. Chapter 53

**Miscalculation**

_**Epilogue**_

_**Ba Sing Se, one month after the war's end**_

Zuko was adamant that no fuss was necessary. Mai was even _more_ adamant. So Iroh, proprietor of the Jasmine Dragon, proud uncle of the new Fire Lord and thrilled uncle of his newly engaged nephew, simply closed the tea shop for business and cooked up a storm. They, along with friends, the other members of Ba Sing Se's resistance, would spend time catching up while enjoying some wonderful food and even more wonderful tea. That was all right with Iroh. There really was no better way to spend time anyway. Throw in a few games of pai sho and he would be in his glory.

The bell over the tea shop door rang and Yao stepped inside with his wife, Atka and daughter, Kirima. "Iroh, you there?" he called cheerfully.

Wiping his hands off on his apron, the tea maker stepped outside of the kitchen and grinned. "Hello, friend and hello to you too ladies; how is everyone today?"

"We're fine," Yao replied. The earthbender clapped his friend heartily on the back. "Smells great; can we help?"

Iroh thought for a moment. "Well, you could move some tables together before I put the place settings down. Everyone else is busy in the kitchen with me or out in the garden cutting flowers for the tables. Kirima, perhaps you'd like to keep an eye on the oven?"

"Yes, sir," she grinned, knowing full well that Jet was in the kitchen helping out.

"Do you want these tables in the centre, Iroh?" Atka asked.

"That would be perfect; I'll bring you out a cup of tea. Just give me a few minutes." He hurried back into the kitchen and came out with freshly brewed tea not long after.

"Ah, thank you, Iroh. It's perfect, as always." Atka took another sip and hummed contentedly. "So how excited are you about your nephew's visit?" She knew the answer already, but enjoyed seeing the old man beam with joy and anticipation. After several dark weeks, weeks filled with violence and terror and death, any happiness, any bit of pleasure was welcomed.

Yes, Ba Sing Se was free, the Fire Nation occupiers defeated and gone, but people didn't simply forget all that they had seen and endured. The wounds would close up eventually but there would be scars, residual pain and all those terrible memories. The healer sighed and reached for one of Iroh's moon cakes. Nibbling thoughtfully, she tried to imagine a world with no more war and no more conflict. The optimistic part of the woman decided that maybe it was a possibility, but the cynic in her wondered when some new trouble would begin.

"All right?" her husband inquired softly, brushing a bit of hair back from her face.

"Mmm, yes, I'm fine, just thinking."

Yao smiled gently and brushed his lips against her temple. "Well, there's lots to think about, isn't there?"

"Indeed, lots to think about. We were lucky, weren't we, Yao? I'm so grateful."

Their daughter, Kirima, was safe, and her Jet, the young man she loved so much and who fought so bravely for the resistance had come out unscathed. Their son, too, a student at Ba Sing Se University, had not been hurt. Yes, they were lucky, much more so than many of the city's citizens.

"As am I. my dear, as am I; and today is a day for celebrating. Let's enjoy it." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "How about we finish moving those tables?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation Palace, one week earlier<strong>_

He was the Fire Lord now and there was simply no getting around being noticed, especially when visiting another city in another nation. Zuko's personal assistant, Kenji*, a man in his thirties, and already, after less than a month, a close friend of Zuko's, insisted on him travelling with a full contingent of guards.

"But Mai and I, we can take care of…."

Kenji slammed his hand down forcefully on the young monarch's desk and growled. Off to the side, sitting on a comfortable sofa, Mai smothered her laugh. Her fiancé's face looked ridiculous; red and contorted and angry, but resigned as well.

"Fine, fine, a few guards," he relented. "I just didn't want to make a big scene, going back to Ba Sing Se. We lived there for awhile, got to know a lot of people. It was home, sort of." The last thing Zuko wanted was to come across as a show off, or spoiled royalty. He much preferred slipping into the huge city, getting to the Jasmine Dragon without anyone knowing and then leaving again. The visit was personal, after all, not political.

"I understand that, Zuko, but your safety is my number one priority and I'm sure that it is Mai's as well." Cheekily, Kenji glanced at Mai, giving the sixteen year old a wink.

"Oh no, you're not dragging _me_ into your little power struggle." Mai rolled her eyes and leaned back further into the cushions. "Not you either, Zuko," she stated firmly, meeting her lover's pleading gaze with her own stern one.

Kenji spoke up again, seriously and passionately. "Not a _few_ guards, enough guards to do the job; safety will not be compromised. Your reign is young, untested. The world is still adjusting to this new peace. Not everyone is happy with you as Fire Lord. I firmly believe that assassination attempts will happen. We cannot let down our defenses."

"All right, I see your point, but I don't have to _like_ it." Zuko tapped his fingers on the shiny wood surface of his desk, already cluttered with work. It was overwhelming and at times the young man felt as though he might drown in a sea of scrolls. "Anybody else feel like some tea?"

Mai sighed and got up from her cozy little spot. "I'll see to it. I've a few other things to attend to anyway. Any particular kind, _my lord_?" The honorific was spoken teasingly. She never formally addressed Zuko as such. He would have none of that and neither would she. They were partners in this business of running the palace and running the nation. Others might not see things that way, and without a doubt, others would not agree with such an arrangement, but neither of them cared.

Zuko replied, his eyes sparkling with their own humor and mischief. "I'll leave that huge decision up to _you_, Mai. I think you can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle a lot of things…."

"For mercy's sake," Kenji exclaimed, "Does _everything_ with you two have to have erotic overtones? Just get the damned tea!"

Chortling, Mai stepped out into the hallway. She headed to the kitchen. "Green, I think," she mused to herself, "and something to eat too. I'm hungry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ba Sing Se<strong>_

"At this rate, we'll never make it to the Jasmine Dragon," Zuko whined. He stared out the carriage window at the crowds that lined the street, waving and grinning happily. Some tried to approach the carriage and guards needed to gently hold them back. People chanted his name over and over again. It was all a bit staggering and a much better reception than he received in his_ own_ capitol city.

"Don't gripe," Kenji advised. He sat across from Mai and Zuko, ever alert, watching the guards who accompanied the slow moving carriage, _and_ the people of the city. "They're thrilled to see you."

"Yeah, don't gripe, Zuko." Mai clearly enjoyed witnessing Zuko's chastisement at his advisor's hand.

The young Fire Lord's gaze moved back and forth from Kenji to Mai and back to Kenji again. "Should I wave back or something?" He was clearly bewildered.

"Do what feels right," the older man advised.

Kenji was almost like a younger version of Iroh; wise, kind but extremely tough when toughness was required. He gave no easy answers but rather tried to guide Zuko, get the youthful Fire Lord to really think. Perhaps that was what had attracted both Mai and Zuko to the man. As soon as they had spoken with Kenji, neither had harbored any doubt as to his honour, loyalty and honesty. And they both liked him instantly as well. Though it had only been a few weeks, the man had already proven himself valuable and only grown in their esteem.

Zuko poked his head out of the carriage and gave the crowds a wave, his face turning charmingly pink. Adulation was a new thing and made him uncomfortable, though he appreciated the warmth of his greeting. He moved to the other side of the carriage, climbing over Mai, and waved at those on the opposite side of the street.

"You're on my foot," Mai stated sharply and gave him a slight push.

Kenji laughed while Zuko moved immediately. "S, sorry," he stuttered.

"Just stay on the one side," Mai advised. "I prefer _not_ to be crippled."

Obediently, the Fire Lord stuck to his side of the carriage, giving the occasional wave and thanking people for their welcome. "Guess they like me," he declared modestly.

"And so they should," his fiancée declared immediately. "You fought your own for them; that's a big deal, Zuko."

He shrugged. "I guess." Tired already of the attention, he burrowed into the cushioned seat and allowed his eyes to slip shut for a few moments. He was aware of Mai gently taking his hand in hers, stroking the fingers almost seductively. It was too much and he actually fell asleep.

"He'll probably never get enough of _that _again," Kenji warned sagely.

Mai gave Zuko a tender glance. "I know. That's why I won't disturb him."

* * *

><p>He was jerked awake minutes later when Mai shook his shoulder. "We're here," she announced. Excited herself, she peered out the window and smiled at the sight of the Jasmine Dragon. Everyone would be inside; Ty Lee and Jin and Iroh and the others she had developed respect and affection for over the weeks of their residency in Ba Sing Se. Mai was all too aware that like sleep, seeing friends who did not live just around the corner, so to speak, would be rare. She needed to make the most of their few days in the once walled city.<p>

Iroh was already outside the tea shop, eager for the visit to finally get underway. He looked ecstatic and gestured for the guards to come on up and station themselves around his establishment. People hovered about waiting for Mai and Zuko to step outside the carriage and mount the steps.

Once the driver opened the door for them, they nimbly exited the carriage and sprinted up the stairs, both young people falling into Iroh's tight, loving embrace. The crowd let out its breath in a collective sigh that sounded suspiciously like a heartfelt 'awww'.

"It's so good to see you both," the tea maker stated fiercely once he let go. Tears streamed down his cheeks and into his grey beard, collecting there in the wiry hair. "I've missed you and I am bursting with pride. You did so well, both of you. Come on now, let's go inside. There's quite a welcoming party awaiting your presence."

Zuko and Mai blinked back the dampness in their own eyes and, with guards and Kenji following close behind, entered the Jasmine Dragon. Everything was a loud flurry after that. Ty Lee pounced on Mai, wrapping herself around the black haired girl, talking giddily about all that had happened and all that she wanted to know. Mai let her friend go on without interruption. It was easier that way. When Ty Lee was spent, and finally released her hold, Mai pulled her into a less intense hug and rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed _that_ much." Her tone was dry, typical Mai and the acrobat giggled. "And I'm happy to see you too."

"When is the wedding? That would be a perfect time for me to bring Jin to the Fire Nation. I promised that I would show her my country one day." Ty Lee beckoned the other young woman over.

"Uh, well, soon, but we don't have a date. And you, you and Jin are always welcome. I mean that. Just don't expect Zuko to give you much time. The job is already killing him." Mai couldn't help but imagine the reaction of the council to Ty Lee and Jin. Most indubitably they would disapprove. _That_ made Mai unreasonably pleased. She exchanged a few words with Jin before moving off. "Come on and say hello to Zuko," the soon to be Fire Lady suggested.

_He_ was busy talking with Jet and Smellerbee, Longshot standing off to the side, silent but ever watchful. Bee translated the archer's unusual language of subtle facial expressions for everyone. He spoke once in awhile now, but still preferred his more subdued type of communication. Perhaps that would change with time, perhaps not. Smellerbee's ability to read him was uncanny, though. She didn't see only basic things in his eyes and in his face, but complex ideas and emotions too. Truly, it was remarkable, a testament to their years together as well as the powerful bond that they shared.

Once everyone had spoken with everyone else, and the initial excitement had calmed down a bit, Iroh called for quiet. Well trained, the people settled down right away.

"The food and drink will be here shortly." The people roared their approval. "But first I want to welcome my nephew and his lovely fiancé back to Ba Sing Se and back to the Jasmine Dragon." Clapping and cheering followed. Zuko looked awkwardly embarrassed and pleased, shuffling his feet and staring down at the spotlessly clean floor. Mai kept her expression completely neutral. A tiny hint of pink in her cheeks, though, noticeable only to Zuko when he finally looked up again, gave her own feelings of shyness and pleasure away. "You are the Fire Lord now, Zuko, something I was confident would happen one day. I know that the road ahead of you and Mai, your partner in all things, will be a rocky one. This world is damaged and there is so much hurt out there. But I am confident that you will make me even more proud and bring dignity and grace back to the Fire Nation." Iroh let his bright amber eyes travel about the dining room then, looking carefully at each and every person there. "We all are happy to see you again, and we all wish you well. I want you to know, Mai and Zuko, that this tea shop, my Jasmine Dragon, will always be here for you, a second home, a refuge, a place where you can simply be Mai and Zuko, not the Fire Lord and his lady." Zuko moved ahead to hug his beloved uncle once more, Mai hanging back. "Now," the tea maker declared, "let's eat."

The meal was incredible and everyone ate and drank more than they should have. But it was a day for excesses and not one of them felt guilty. When Iroh pushed his chair back from the table and groaned while rubbing his still considerable belly, everyone laughed and decided to stop along with him.

"What's amazing," Iroh quipped, "is that I'll be hungry for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"You're not the only one," Jet laughed. He gave Kirima a wink and the young woman blushed.

Zuko reached for Mai's hand underneath the table. "It was wonderful, all of it, Uncle. Thank you and thanks to everyone else for helping."

"Not a problem, no big deal, it was nothing," came from various spots around the room.

Mai gave her lover a nudge and then indicated the door. "Oh," Zuko began, "would you mind if Mai and I took a little walk around the city." He gave Kenji a piercing look. "_Alone_."

"I know the desire to protect," Iroh said stepping in, wanting to stop any conflict, "but both Mai and Zuko are skilled warriors, capable of looking after themselves. It's dark, the streets are quiet. I'm sure they'll be fine. And they need a little bit of freedom too, Kenji."

"Fine, fine," the man relented. "I get it; but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." He had deliberately echoed the Fire Lord's words of a week earlier. "You had best take good care. I don't want to explain to your council about how you were killed in Ba Sing Se."

"Your concern is heartwarming," Mai drawled. "I knew there was a reason we chose you above all the other candidates."

Kenji played along. "My concern is famous in the Fire Nation. Are you certain that you hadn't heard of me before?"

"Just go already," Jet urged. "We'll be sure to leave some of the clean up for you."

Zuko might be Fire Lord, but when in the Jasmine Dragon with family and friends, all titles and privileges ended.

"Oh, thanks. We'll be_ sure_ to hurry back." Mai tugged on her fiancé's hand, dragging him toward the door.

"See you in awhile," Zuko called. "And thanks again."

* * *

><p>"Great as that was. I'm glad to be alone with you." Mai walked as close to Zuko as possible, making certain that their bodies bumped gently against each other.<p>

The early autumn night was cool and Mai reveled in the warmth that Zuko's body radiated. There were definite and enticing advantages to being with a firebender.

"I'm glad too," Zuko grinned and snuck a kiss.

They wandered about the still recovering city, eventually ending up in the Lower Ring. It had been devastated. Burnt out husks of buildings were everywhere, but so were those in the process of being constructed. The people of Ba Sing Se were rebuilding, trying to make their city a better one than it had been before.

More important than all that, the streets were free of Fire Nation patrols and Bringers and the Dai Li. The city had the beginnings of its own police force now, a force that came from all walks of life and answered to the people.

"There's our old apartment," Zuko whispered as if afraid he might waken someone.

The streets were mostly deserted, not because of any curfew but because work began early the next day and there was much more to be done than usual. The couple sat on the edge of the well, the cold of the stone seeping through their clothes and chilling Mai especially. Zuko put an arm around his fiancée and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Remember?" he asked.

"Hard to forget," she replied with a smirk.

It was a beautiful night, the sky clear and bright with stars, the moon almost full, huge and yellow. Both were content to just sit. A voice called out to them, interrupting their silent reverie.

"Everything all right?" It was a police officer, middle aged and kind looking.

"We're fine," Mai answered. "Just out for a walk."

"Romantic kind of evening," the man stated, voice laced with innuendo. "Make the most of it." He continued on his way, humming a tune. He had no idea, naturally, that he had spoken to the new Fire Lord and his fiancée.

"I believe he just gave us an order," Zuko joked. "We wouldn't want to disobey the police, now would we?"

"Oh, no, that would be shameful." Mai snuggled in close to Zuko's chest and he peppered the top of her head with kisses.

"Shall we keep walking; maybe go see the Firelight Fountain?" He was willing to do whatever Mai wanted as long as he was in her company. That was all that mattered.

"Mmm, yeah, okay."

So they continued their tour, stopping at restaurants they had eaten in, the weapons shop they had raided and spent the night in (Mai left some money behind as recompense) and ending up at the fountain. It wasn't lit and was partially damaged. Both their faces fell.

"Too bad," the young man stated mournfully. "Hope they fix it." He lit the few lanterns that were still upright and they enjoyed the soft yellowish glow for awhile before moving on.

"There's a lot of work to be done." Mai's words were flat. 'The Fire Nation…"

"Yeah," Zuko interrupted. "We need to help all that we can. My family," he gestured widely, "is responsible for all this. _I'm_ the one who has to make things right again."

"You will, Zuko, _we_ will." She rested her head on his shoulder and they walked like that, wending their way along streets and alleys, back to the Upper Ring and the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

><p>The tea shop was brightly lit and the chatter of their friends spilled out onto the street. Guards stood motionless around its perimeter, watching the night for anything untoward.<p>

"Everyone's still here by the sounds of it," Zuko observed. "I'm glad."

They mounted the steps again and pulled the door open. Laughter greeted the couple, and warmth and the residual smells of good food.

"Hey, they're back," Ty Lee cried excitedly. "Come on, we're having a pai sho tournament. Wanna play?"

Zuko and Mai exchanged a brief glance and then they both faced the shining visage of their oldest friend.

"Sure," the Fire Lord agreed with a shrug. "That sounds like fun."

"Who would have thought?" Mai muttered to herself.

Stepping further into the room, hands linked, the couple was enveloped by the warmth and the light of the Jasmine Dragon, and the love of their good friends and family.

"Sit," the old tea maker said, indicating a table and two chairs with a good view of the ongoing game. "We saved a spot for you."

** The End**

*YES, Kenji again...I like Kenji and I love this little bit of continuity between different stories


End file.
